Written In Blood
by Hcrazy
Summary: H&C: Eric and Calleigh meet Frank at a crime scene in prison. Alexx is examining the body and Horatio is talking to Frank. The prison alarm sounds and a riot breaks out. The prison gates begin to close as the team makes a run for it. Who will be saved. The Cruz brothers set the team up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone,

Welcome back for another one of my crazy train stories. I added a hyphen in this one. I'm trying something new and I believe it reads better this way. So whenever you see the Hyphen (—) think of it as a pause.

Think of how Horatio talks and pauses sometimes and the other characters as well. We all pause in thought when we talk and I like this better than my … that was just all over the place! LOL

So let me know if it works for you or not. This way I can give the readers what they like!

Don't kill the writer for making you wait so long but instead please remember, life has a way of throwing us a curveball when we least expect it. Sometimes it can throw consecutive curveballs and well— I'm still ducking, bobbing and weaving! But I am here and that's what counts.

So to all: sit back, think Horatio and Calleigh. Get their voices in your head and most of all, Enjoy!

* * *

**By: HCrazy**

**Pairing: H/C**

**Beta: Betty **

**Rating: M Strong Language, Violence, Fluff as usual, and everything else my muse can come up with. And that's a lot! LOL**

**Disclaimer: CSI:Miami and the characters belong to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. They are not mine but I can keep dreaming.**

**This is the continuation of the time line. First- Captured, then Heaven and Hell, Head Games, Captured II, License To Kill, Totally Twisted and now, Written In Blood.**

**Summary: **_Eric and Calleigh meet Frank at a crime scene in prison. Alexx is examining the body while Horatio is talking to Frank. The prison alarm sounds and a riot breaks out. The prison gates begin to lock as the team makes a run for it. Who will be saved? Who will be trapped? The Cruz brother's are smiling at their captives now as Clavo says, "Hey Red, bet you didn't think you would see me again. _

* * *

**Written In Blood**

III

One week had passed and everything was quiet. The investigation into Agnes Malone's death was at a standstill. The trail went cold. It wasn't due to lack of evidence either; they had plenty of it, only it didn't match up to anyone in the database.

The fingerprints they found appeared altered, in some way. The results on the DNA came up inconclusive. Horatio was frustrated and the team discouraged as their lead disappeared.

III

Horatio walked in breathless, inhaling deeply. He headed straight for the fridge, grabbed a bottle of ice-cold water, removed the cap and tossed it into the sink.

He walked into the living room and collapsed down on the couch, lifted the bottle to his lips and guzzled it down, almost finishing it in one extended swallow.

After a long satisfied breath he put the bottle down, letting it rest between his thighs. Exhausted mentally and physically, he allowed his head to drop back against the sofa and closed his eyes….

Calleigh walked in some time later and immediately noticed Horatio fast asleep on the couch. She quietly closed the front door hoping not to wake him.

His dreams were back and in full force. He was on edge and wasn't sleeping well again since their last case and the mysterious text message he received on his cell phone.

She smiled sadly for a moment hoping she could do something more to help him, but in reality was just glad to see him finally getting some sleep. She stared at his adorable and disheveled appearance giving him the once-over.

Horatio's golden red hair was tousled; he was wearing gray jogging pants and a blue T-shirt, with an open water bottle resting against one relaxed leg. He seemed comfortable enough and Calleigh knew he had to be exhausted not to hear her even come in.

Horatio suddenly shifted his legs, stretching them out when Calleigh's eyes widened knowing that bottle of water was going to spill on him. Without a sound she quickly seized the bottle and managed not to wake him. She smiled impressed with herself then put the bottle down on the coffee table behind her.

Calleigh turned around and stared at his peaceful, sleeping form. She sighed softly tilting her head affectionately, wondering exactly when she fell so deeply in love with the redhead.

His low groan interrupted her thoughts and she watched the very tranquil look on his face change into a tense frown. The creases on his forehead became more pronounced, his eyelids fluttered and his breathing increased.

Calleigh shook her head. _'He's dreaming again.'_

"Sorry handsome," she whispered, moving in closer towards him then kissed him softly on the lips.

Horatio flinched. His eyes snapped open and he stared at her in a bit of a daze.

"You were dreaming again," she explained, inches from his lips, caressing one loving hand along his cheek.

Horatio blinked the haze from his eyes. His voice, dry, gritty and low. "How— did you find me?"

"I'm a CSI remember," she said with a widening smile.

A low rumble left his throat and a small smile curved his lips. He nodded his head in response. "And a very good one for that matter." He rubbed at his eyes sitting forward just a bit.

"When did you get back?" Calleigh asked, trying to figure out how long he'd been asleep for.

Horatio hummed low again and rested back comfortably against the sofa. "I thought you were a CSI?" he teased lowly as his eyes gave her incredible body a long lingering caress.

Calleigh chuckled and narrowed her eyes on him. "Well…" She took in his lovable appearance and continued, "from the looks of you, I'd say at least 30 minutes or so."

"Really? Why?" Horatio rasped dryly preoccupied, looking to the side table for his water bottle. He could swear he had it earlier.

Calleigh smirked, turned and lifted the water bottle then handed it to him. "Because of this handsome."

Horatio's brows knitted. Not only could she finish his sentences but now she could read his mind as well. He gladly took the water bottle and swallowed the rest of the contents, keeping his eyes on her the whole time.

"It's warm," she sassed with one hand on her hip. "Which means you had plenty of time to cool down from your run… not to mention your shirt is dry as well. How's that for a CSI?"

Horatio's brows arched high and the corner of his lips curved up. "Very astute."

"Why thank you handsome." She grinned and then with both her hands, leaned on his thighs, bent and pressed her lips against his. "By the way… hello," she whispered sweetly.

Calleigh's kiss was slow, soft and tantalizing. Horatio was instantly mesmerized and a very low approving hum left his lips.

"Hello, beautiful."

Calleigh laughed and shook her head back and forth at him. He caressed her cheek with his thumb and held her beautiful emerald eyes but the dream flashed in his mind and he blinked distracted.

Calleigh knew that look. She watched the skin tighten at the corner of his eyes and knew he was suddenly a million miles away.

'_The dream,' s_he thought and did the one thing that came to mind. Leaned in and kissed him again, this time lingering, hoping against hope to bring him back to her.

A little at a time she began to pull him from his unpleasant thoughts and bring him to a more peaceful place. Horatio's view of his hellish dream changed and shifted to thoughts of Calleigh.

Soft, full lips pressed against his again and again. Slow, sensual warmth coursed through him as her hands caressed his face and she ran her fingers through his hair.

A low groan left his throat and his tongue slipped between her lips, gentle at first then harder with a need of longing. His hands supported her weight as Horatio directed her down onto his lap effortlessly.

Calleigh's knees dug into the cushions on either side of him, she pressed against his chest with her hands settling down on him and felt just how turned on he was. She drew back from the kiss taking a breath while he stared at her. His crystal blue eyes darkened and a need of hunger now filled his gaze.

"I missed you," she whispered, then moaned as he leaned back in and began kissing and nuzzling lightly along her neckline. She sighed and wrapped her hands around his head, caressing them over his shoulders and down his back.

"Mmmm," he rumbled against her ear and slid his tongue down the side of her neck suckling her sweet skin. "Likewise," he murmured in a silky smooth tone.

Calleigh bit down on her bottom lip with a moan and began to roll her hips against him. She lifted his shirt up and off when he muttered. "I—" he let out a husky breath when her lips lightly brushed against his chest then slowly slid down lower over his pebbling nipple. "I— need a shower."

"Not now," she breathed feeling Horatio's lips and hands roam and caress all over her sensitized body.

"No?" he murmured in question.

"No," she moaned decisively and suckled his neck while her hands slid south.

A very deep groan emanated from Horatio's throat and his head dropped back against the couch in pleasure. Calleigh palmed and stroked his engorged manhood then slowly kissed her way down his body to give it her full attention.

Horatio sucked in a quick breath and pressed his head back against the sofa as warm, soft lips enveloped him. Tiny pulses of electricity tingled within. Pleasure so intense coursed through him right down to his toes.

Calleigh made slow, sweet love to his hard male heat and watched the man she loved come undone.

"Christ!" he gasped through gritted teeth doing his best to hold back.

Calleigh moaned, slid her tongue languidly along his steely length then engulfed him again.

Horatio let out a knowing hiss as both his hands latched onto her head. "Sweet— heart—" he rasped breathlessly, while his fingers sank into her long silky strands, trying to slow her down.

Calleigh moaned in response and caused him more unbearable pleasure. His body tensed and tightened. His hips jerked. Her green eyes gleamed as she moved, yet kept her gaze locked on his the whole time.

Horatio was quickly losing control and gasped suddenly. "Stop. Cal—" His jaw clenched and he quickly pulled her up into his arms and kissed her passionately.

She drew back breathlessly and rasped, "oh god— I need you," then kissed him harder.

With a needy groan Horatio pulled her spandex pants and underwear down in one movement. He lifted her shirt up, slipped off her bra and urgently covered one swollen rose-tipped nipple with his mouth.

"Yes!" she cried in desire again and again. His hands slid leisurely down her sides to her waist. He pulled her in closer and she slowly sank down onto his hard, thick length.

Horatio groaned against her breast and wrapped his hands around her hips attempting to control her seductive movements.

Calleigh moaned and ground out against him, swaying her hips forward then back. A long deep masculine groan left his throat as he tightened his grip on her hips, pulling her forward against him again and again.

"Look at me," he rumbled breathlessly.

Calleigh moaned then cried out as his thumb slid over her swollen pearl adding to her pleasure. First slow and gentle in small circles then with more pressure, building her up, bringing her to the edge with him.

Calleigh tightened around him and cried out as he drove himself up deeper and deeper. Her arms wrapped around his head and she clung to him desperately, feeling every thrust as though he was embedded in her very soul.

With both hands buried in her hair, he directed her to his lips and growled huskily against them, "come for me beautiful."

Calleigh cried out looking into his intense blue eyes. The sexy tone of his whiskey voice and love in his gaze sent her careening.

Horatio began to snap his hips upward, hard, groaning with each thrust, giving her all of him. He held her watery eyes and watched the ecstasy cover her face. Her warm breath came in gasps with each drive of his hips and then he felt her climax, exploding around him.

Heat and wetness covered him. Her soft walls embraced him tightly, again and again, massaging, pulling it from him until he could hold back no more. With a low, long groan against her neck Horatio shattered.

He held her against him as both cried out in ecstasy. Their orgasms first overwhelmed and then devastated them. Horatio's harsh breathing and Calleigh's soft cries filled the room as they both lay exhausted, nestling against one another.

It was a long moment before either one spoke. They just reveled in the moment and let their bodies bask in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Calleigh was in heaven just being in his arms again. The feeling of being one again with the man she loved had her content and completely worn out. She rested her head against his shoulder while her soft moans lingered, still reaching his ears.

Horatio slid a tender hand down over her long silky hair, then lower onto her back caressing her smooth skin.

Calleigh let out a long contented sigh. "Mmmm, that feels wonderful handsome," she rasped in her low southern tone.

Horatio exhaled heavily and whispered low against her hair, "you, beautiful… are amazing."

Calleigh lifted her head and held his loving eyes. She read him like an open book and he smiled knowing it.

"Did it work?" she asked quietly.

A smile instantly curved his lips. "With you… it always does."

Calleigh blessed him with one of her bombshell smiles. "Good," she said lowering her head against his shoulder again. Her arms tightened just a bit hugging him more.

Horatio kissed the top of her head. "I told you Calleigh, you always help me to forget. With you, there's only light."

"I love you," she murmured against his neck. "So much… It's just sometimes, I want to help you so badly but I am never sure how to."

Horatio shifted. His hands cupped her face and he gazed into her sincere green eyes. He smiled softly. "That's because it comes natural. You don't even realize you're helping me but I promise you sweetheart, every day you do." He leaned in and whispered against her lips. "Trust me beautiful, you do."

Calleigh couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. Her cheeks went rosy and she looked down unable to hold his gaze. When she finally looked up, his crystal blue orbs held her captive and she stared.

Instantly she took in his smile. The beautiful smile he would only have for her. It was that smile that had captured her heart many years ago, and she knew it would be that smile that she would keep with her forevermore.

Horatio tenderly slid one strand of hair out of her face and placed it delicately behind her ear. He pressed a feather light kiss against her lips and whispered. "Thank you."

"Anytime handsome," she sighed and rested her head down against his shoulder again. A moment of silence passed when Calleigh exhaled. "You know, I don't want to move right?"

A low deep chuckle left his throat. "I deduced that much beautiful, yes… especially when you put your head back down on me."

Calleigh swatted at him playfully with a giggle.

"Besides, I'm a CSI," he teased. "So, I know things," his voice deepened.

Calleigh sat up against him and held his gaze. "Oh really," she sassed. "So tell me Mr. CSI, what am I thinking right now?"

Horatio grinned letting his tone drop even lower. "You're thinking how much you would love your bed… but you want to shower first."

Calleigh's jaw dropped open and she gasped.

Horatio however continued in a rather sensual, low hypnotizing tone. "Or… or perhaps the lady would just like to take a nice relaxing dip in the Jacuzzi—"

"Horatio!" she cut him off, rose and took his hand in hers.

His brows arched as she tugged.

"Are we going somewhere beautiful?" he questioned getting up.

"You're the CSI, you figure it out," Calleigh laughed pulling on his hand.

Horatio's low laughter had her beaming yet again. She was just glad to see him at ease and laughing once more. Calleigh entwined her fingers with his and led him up the stairs.

III

Horatio came to with a start. He blinked and carefully looked around the dimly lit room realizing where he was. In the comfort of his own bed, and that warm, silky feeling against him had to be the woman of his dreams. Calleigh.

He turned slightly to the left and was assaulted by the amazing scent of vanilla flowing from her hair and body. He closed his eyes for a moment remembering their night of lovemaking and smiled.

He exhaled softly feeling completely relaxed and at ease. No dreams. His eyes glanced over toward the alarm clock and the bold red numbers that read 4:30 a.m. He lay back again and wondered how long he'd been asleep this time.

Horatio just wasn't sleeping well since Agnes's death and the twenty minute cat naps he did get from time to time left him worse for wear.

The disturbing thought in his mind was Calleigh knew it. The blonde did everything in her power to put him at ease but his little voice inside kept him on edge. That intuitive sense kept warning him something was wrong.

The last thing he remembered was wrestling playfully with Calleigh, on the bed, for top position. His blonde southern belle was a formidable opponent and with a low moan, he smiled happily remembering he lost. His eyes closed and his mind slowly began to drift, picking up where it left off.

The kissing, the touching, playfully rolling around on the bed until she pinned him with both hands and took control. Sexual sensation flooded his brain and a low stifled moan left his lips.

He remembered how her smooth silky hands felt, caressed and glided along his sensitized skin. How her hair cascaded around her face and onto his, as she kissed him, slowly, lovingly. How her soft pliant breasts filled his hands and her heavenly moans when he filled his mouth covering her nipples.

Horatio inhaled deeply and that soft vanilla scent consumed him. He concentrated on the feel of her warm breath that blew lightly against his chest hair, causing a slight tingle, then a very subtle moan left her lips. Calleigh stirred and one arm slid around his midsection.

Horatio smiled again and caressed her arm with his hand.

Calleigh lifted her head sleepily. "You're awake… again?"

"Mm-hmm." A low hum his only response.

"Are you okay? Another dream?" she murmured with concern then caressed her hand up along his neck and face.

"I'm fine, beautiful," he replied, caressing the soft skin on her forearm. "And no, not another dream, not tonight… thanks to you," he whispered.

Calleigh cuddled closer and wrapped her arm around him tighter. Her leg slid deliciously against his then over it languidly. She hummed her pleasure while she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck more.

Horatio smiled for the third time and thought. It was times like this she made him feel like a king. Her king. The way she held him, loved him as she did, wholeheartedly, even in her sleep.

He kept one protective arm around her keeping her close while the fingers of his right hand brushed lightly against her forehead and over her hair.

"Sleep, beautiful," he barely whispered kissing the top of her head.

"You first," she muttered then kissed his neck lingering. She moved lower and her warm open lips pressed against his chest, again and again and again.

A low moan emanated from his throat and his lower loins stirred even further. Her warm breath and the feather light flick of her lukewarm tongue against his nipple had him heady with desire. He wanted to roll her over and pounce.

"Calleigh?" he rasped in a rather gruff tone. "I—"

Her fingers went up to his lips and she covered them gently. "Shhh," she breathed, than trailed slow open-mouth kisses all the way down his body into his red treasure trail.

"Unhh… god," he breathed heavily, "Beautiful….," Horatio moaned aroused and electrified. His breathing immediately picked up, especially when she found his rock hard length.

"Oh my," Calleigh rasped then began to stroke slowly up and down, while she traced her tongue down and around his navel.

Groan after groan left Horatio's lips. His hips lifted. His earlier memories of their night together already had him aroused but this, if she kept this up, he would be rocketing through the roof in no time.

"I barely touched you," she whispered and erotically licked and kissed his inner thigh.

A husky gasp left his throat and he fisted the sheets trying to find control. His words breathlessly strained. "I… was… reminiscing… of you and me earlier, then you woke up."

"I see," she chuckled knowing she owned him, and then moaned moving the sheets down out of the way. "Relax handsome, I'll have you back to sleep in no time."

'No doubt,' Horatio thought as a wave of pleasure rushed through him. He let out another husky breath and groaned. "Yes! If you keep this up—"

Calleigh covered him with her warm mouth, which caused Horatio to choke on his husky words. He groaned and let his head drop back against the pillow in defeat. His hands and fingers threaded into her silky hair and in a matter of minutes he was soaring towards the stars.

Calleigh crawled back up against him and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I don't think you'll have any trouble sleeping now, handsome."

With a deep inhalation of breath and extreme satisfaction surging through him Horatio nodded. "I, I completely agree," he said breathlessly.

Calleigh smiled, hugged him and rested her head back down on his chest. She closed her eyes and murmured sleepily. "Night, handsome."

With a contented sigh he smiled, pulled her in closer and closed his eyes. "Sleep with the angels beautiful."

III

The alarm clock blared and Horatio's eyes snapped open with unease.

"Damn!" Calleigh groaned, reached across him and quickly slammed one hand down on the snooze button.

Horatio chuckled low and rubbed at his eyes. "That will teach it."

Calleigh gave him a stare and sassed, "I was trying to shut it off before it woke you."

"You were awake?" he questioned surprised.

She nodded with a smile. "Yep. I was watching you sleep handsome, and I was enjoying myself immensely until that thing went off!"

Horatio took in her slumberous appearance and smiled. No matter how he cut it she was beautiful, especially when she was angry, especially in the mornings, especially when he was buried deep inside her, making love to her, in the throes of passion. The grin on his face widened.

"Want to share handsome?" she questioned on her side, with her head propped on one hand. Her fingers on the other brushed through the hair on his chest.

'_If she only knew what she does to me.' _ Horatio's brows arched. She was reading him again.

"Well?" she questioned again poking him with a finger.

"Um, I was thinking—"

"Of last night, right?" she cut him off. "I know that smile."

"Nope. I was thinking of how beautiful you are sweetheart."

Calleigh gave him a megawatt smile and hugged him, snuggling in closer. She whispered near his ear, "It was a good night, wasn't it?"

"It was amazing Calleigh. Thank you."

"No dreams?" she asked quietly.

"No. No dreams." He pressed a light kiss against her lips and the alarm clock blared again.

"I'm going to throw that thing out the window!"

Horatio rolled over and shut it off muttering in his sleep- roughened tone. "Then we would never get to work on time sweetheart."

Calleigh sighed softly spooning against his back, hugging him from behind. "As long as we get to stay in bed together handsome, I don't care."

A low rumble left Horatio's lips; he turned and faced her, pulling her in closer, kissing her lips. "I think we need a vacation."

Calleigh's eyes widened. "Yes! That's exactly what we need," she said excitedly holding his gaze.

Horatio smiled at her reaction. His tone dropped low. "How's a weekend getaway sound to you beautiful?"

Calleigh sat up and held onto his hands. "Seriously? You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it," Horatio replied quietly with knitted brows. He tilted his head confused with her question then sat up leaning back against the headboard. His eyes asking a silent question.

Calleigh answered lowly looking down at his hands. "I just think you've been working too hard. I also think it would do us some good to just get away from it all for a while Horatio." She chewed on her lip a bit trying to explain gently.

He held her gaze for a long moment in thought and swallowed hard. "Are… Are, we okay, Calleigh?" he barely whispered.

She gasped stunned. Her eyes widened. "Oh my god, Horatio! Of course we are. How could you ask a question like that?"

Horatio Caine was a smart man; in fact his IQ was off the charts. He was a true genius but… when it came to affairs of the heart and the one true love of his life, he didn't think with his brain. He thought with his heart, with all his love and compassion. He was sensitive and fallible and could sometimes misjudge, like now.

"That's not what I meant. I mean…" Calleigh shook her head back and forth attempting to explain, wondering how things just got so mixed-up.

"I just feel like you need a break, Horatio. You're not sleeping and I'm worried about you…." She closed her eyes, upset with herself and let her words trail off knowing she blew it. Everything she said was just coming out wrong. How in the world did they go from having such a wonderful night and morning, to this she wondered?

Horatio's eyes cast downward sadly. He nodded in realization. "I'm sorry Calleigh," he said quietly, feeling guilty about keeping her awake at night and worrying her during the day.

Calleigh watched him draw back and knew he was feeling guilty once again. She grew angry.

"No! Don't you dare," she said firmly. "Horatio Caine you look at me!" She moved in closer towards him and lifted his chin, looking into his apologetic eyes.

"I love you! Do you hear me?" She placed both her hands on his arms tightly. Her tone softened. "Never doubt that please. I'm so sorry if I gave you doubt just now but that wasn't my intention."

Calleigh kept her eyes locked on his trying to get through to the redhead. "I'm concerned because you haven't been sleeping at all and your mind is, well it's busy. You seem so on edge lately, you're hardly eating and I feel like if you don't get a break…." Again she let her words trail off but Horatio finished for her, this time in understanding.

"I'll burn out," he added soberly.

She swayed her head side to side and gave him a small smile. "Something like that," she whispered holding his sad blue eyes.

"Please understand I'm just worried about you handsome." She affectionately cupped his face while gazing into his irresistible blue eyes. "I want to take you away from all the crime, misery and pain, even for just a short while."

Calleigh's voice softened to the point of soothing him. The love concern and consideration all clear in her tone, her emotions apparent in her glassy green eyes.

"I love you Horatio, and have dreamed of being with you for so long. Please don't think it has anything to do with us. It doesn't. You make me so happy." She smiled beautifully.

"I've never been this happy before or this much in love with anyone… ever." She kissed his lips softly, still holding his face between her hands.

A small smile curved his lips as he stared into her hypnotic emerald eyes. Her words, genuine and heartfelt. He exhaled softly. "So— we're okay," he said quietly, but there was a lilt of question in it.

"Of course we are handsome," she instantly replied with a smile. "I know that wasn't a question— right," she sassed.

Horatio immediately looked down as the most beautiful boyish grin appeared on his face. Calleigh had her answer and Horatio's embarrassment showed in his rosy cheeks. She read him perfectly.

She was amazing, he thought lifting his gaze, looking back into her loving eyes. His tone wrapped around her like a silky scarf.

"Good to know," he said lowly then entwined his fingers with hers. "Because, beautiful, I don't know what I would do without you in my life." He sealed his words with a tender kiss.

Calleigh tilted her head to one side and held his sincere blue eyes. "I'm so sorry Horatio. My words just came out wrong." She shook her head back and forth still upset she hurt him.

"Handsome, I do hope you believe me. There is nowhere I'd rather be then right here in your loving arms— forever Horatio," she whispered against his lips then kissed him softly lingering.

'_Forever. Mmmm,'_ Horatio thought, with eyes closed as she kissed him. Only Calleigh couldn't feel the joy in his heart as it skipped a beat with her beautiful affirmation. After a long, sweet, lingering kiss she drew back. They both smiled.

"C'mon handsome," Calleigh drawled tugging on his hand. "If we don't get a move on, we're gonna be late for work."

Horatio nodded in agreement, grinned then got off the bed with her, feeling much better about things.

She led him into the bathroom, turned on the shower and gave him a glance while unbuttoning her nightshirt. She shrugged and in an adorably sweet tone drawled. "I figured we'd save time this way."

Horatio's brows rose. "And— water," he added in a low sensual tone watching her strip. With hands on hips and a low rumble from his throat he exhaled softly. "I think— we're gonna be late anyway beautiful."

Calleigh began to giggle as she reached one arm out and pulled him into the luxurious shower stall with her.

III

"See you in a bit handsome," she said, leaning over towards the redhead.

Horatio gave her a soft kiss and reminded. "Watch your back beautiful."

That got Calleigh's attention. She hesitated and her hand came off the door handle. She held his sincere blue eyes searching them carefully.

"Did you get another message or threat?"

Horatio shook his head back and forth answering quietly. "No."

Calleigh scrutinized him carefully. She took notice of his eyes and the dark circles underneath them. It was no secret he wasn't sleeping well and it began to show more and more with each passing day.

"You're not lying to me again— are you Horatio?" Her eyes slid side to side, studying him, looking for any signs of dishonesty.

He sighed softly aware of her doubt. A tinge of hurt clearly expressed on his face as he frowned. "No. I'm not lying… not this time sweetheart."

Calleigh scooted closer towards him, realizing how her words had wounded him again. Twice in one day. She lifted her hand to his face and palmed it tenderly.

"I know you're just trying to protect me. I'm sorry if I just hurt you again, it's just— you're so hard to read sometimes and I can feel you on edge. It's like you're waiting for something to happen and I'm worried you won't keep me in the loop this time handsome."

He nodded. She read him perfectly— again, he thought with a small curve of his lips. His tone was silky soft and low.

"I made a promise to you Calleigh— and this time, I intend to keep it." With his right hand he gently brushed back her hair and caressed her face with his thumb.

"You'll know if and when he contacts me again. You have my word sweetheart. No more secrets."

Calleigh smiled and softly pressed her lips against his. "Thank you Horatio."

He let out a soft breath. "I'm sorry I led you to— mistrust me. I don't blame you one bit and I must admit— I completely understand where you are coming from."

"I don't mistrust you Horatio." She gave him an apologetic look and in her softest tone shared, "I worry about you."

Horatio held her striking emerald eyes as his silky tone flowed over her. "I'm fine sweetheart. Please don't worry about me." He slid his hand over hers.

Calleigh smiled with a bit of a smirk. "In your own words handsome, that's not possible."

Horatio chuckled low. "My ballistics expert is using my words against me. What is the world coming to?"

Calleigh laughed and in that moment realized how much she missed their back and forth banter. It felt good, especially to see him smiling and hear that amazing low laughter of his that gave her goosebumps all over.

Calleigh looked down at the dashboard and checked the time. "You had better get a move on if you want to make it on time handsome."

"I'll call you when I'm done."

"Good luck qualifying," she said, sliding out of the Hummer. "Not like you need it." She smiled looking back over her shoulder.

"Thank you— bullet girl," he rumbled low looking down over his sunglasses, admiring her backside as she walked towards the lab.

Horatio's brows went up and down and he grinned. Then with a newfound energy pulled away and headed for the firing range.

Every few years the officers had to qualify to stay active on the police force and at CSI. It was an easy test for him as Horatio was an expert shooter. He made quick work of it and was on the road again, heading back for the lab and his beautiful blonde ballistics expert.

Horatio was in deep thought thinking again about Agnes's death and those unknown fingerprints. He thought of Stuart Otis, and how the psycho and child molester, cut off and mangled the skin on his fingertips so the cops couldn't match his prints and catch him. It didn't work of course. The team eventually discovered his very twisted demeanor and put him away for life.

'_Why Agnes? And how did she fit into the puzzle?' _Horatio wondered in frustration_. 'To send a message to Calleigh or me?' _

Well he thought he had his answer when that mysterious text message was sent to his phone but it never happened again. _'Was the messenger hanging back and waiting for the right time? Or was the text message just a hoax? How could it be?'_ Horatio wondered. _'Who knew about the text messages? Harwood, Charlie and John.'_

Hagen came to mind but Horatio quickly shook his head dismissing that thought. Last he checked John was in a four- wall padded cell, restrained and on heavy doses of Lithium. He just wasn't capable. Charlie was dead, and so was Harwood.

Then Stuart Otis came to mind and Horatio's eyes narrowed in thought. He could have shared his fingerprint scheme with another inmate. Maybe convinced someone else to do his dirty work, using his signature… but again Agnes's death just didn't make sense.

And the more Horatio thought of all the criminals he put away, the more paranoid he became. He quickly realized he was finding a way to match every single convict he had ever locked up, to the crime.

Horatio exhaled a frustrated breath and stopped at the red light. _'So many unanswered questions,'_ he thought, and looked around scanning the area with suspicion then shook his head in disgust.

'_Calleigh was right,'_ he agreed, in mental exhaustion. He was on edge, just waiting for this psycho to make a move— a call, another threat— anything! Horatio felt it consuming his every thought.

With a heavy breath he tried to focus on something else and did. Horatio saw the familiar school at his left. He made a quick diversion and turned, not exactly knowing what made him turn in that direction, but he was happy he did when he pulled up and saw little Paco getting shoved around by a much bigger boy— a group of bigger boys to be exact.

Little Paco was surrounded and the boys kept pushing and shoving him back and forth laughing.

Horatio was just about to get out of the Hummer when another boy suddenly came running out of the school and to Paco's rescue.

A sudden grin formed on Horatio's face when he realized it was Timmy. Horatio's head tilted down and he stared intently over his sunglasses, watching the scene unfold in front of him.

"Get off him!" Timmy growled and shoved one of the bigger boys back and flat onto his ass.

"I can fight my own battles!" Paco responded angrily, as his Spanish accent thickened.

"You weren't doing so good… ya spic!" another boy goaded.

Paco ran off with his mouth in Spanish, cursing and yelling at the bigger boy. "Cállate! Hijo de Puta!"

Timmy held onto Paco as he struggled to go after the bigger boy. "Easy Paco," Timmy said trying to calm the small boy down. "He's just trying to provoke you."

"You a spic lover too Timmy!" the boy said having no mercy. He turned towards his friends and laughed. "I bet that's why his father left him."

Timmy's eyes narrowed and he was on him in a moment's notice. He took him down to the ground and grabbed his shirt with both hands yelling, "you take that back! You don't know anything about my father!"

Paco was right beside him yelling and urging him on. "You show him Timmy. Kick his ass! Kick his ass!"

Horatio's hand went to the door handle and stopped. Timmy unexpectedly calmed and shook his head at the boy.

"He's not worth it Paco. Look at him, he's a chicken! He's scared."

Paco stared up at Timmy as he rose to his feet. "You loco! Muy loco, Timmy!" Paco exclaimed in disbelief causing Horatio to grin.

"Yeah Paco, tell me about it," Timmy said, looking at the group of boys. "You guys better not bother him again. Anybody does… and I'll kick your asses! All of you!" Timmy growled.

"We didn't know— he was your friend Timmy," one of the boys replied nervously.

"Well now you know— don't you!" Timmy snapped. "Why don't you guys pick on someone your own size? He's a lot smaller than you."

One of the boys stepped up. "We were just messing around Timmy. We weren't gonna hurt him or anything like that. We were just having some fun."

"I show you some fun!" Paco growled in his thick Spanish accent moving toward the bigger boys again. Timmy grabbed onto his shirt holding him back. "I can beat him Timmy. I can."

"No Paco. He's not worth it," Timmy said looking at the three of them. "Now say you're sorry to him."

The boys all looked at one another until Timmy repeated his words in a threatening tone. "Say it!" he snapped loudly.

They huffed and groaned mumbling together, "sorry, Paco." "Yeah, me too." "Sorry for calling you a spic," the third boy said looking down.

Paco grinned sideways. He didn't know what he was smiling about but whatever it was, he sure felt great! He looked up at Timmy with admiration.

"Now beat it!" Timmy snapped giving them all a hard stare.

The boys turned and walked away mumbling to one another unhappily. "I told you not to bother him!" one said as the other answered. "Just shut up! We look like a bunch of idiots!" The third grumbled. "You're the jerk that mentioned his father. You're lucky he didn't kick all our asses!"

Timmy chuckled watching Paco jumped around wildly pumping his fists in the air laughing.

"You sure showed them Timmy! I bet you could have beaten them all up! I bet we could have taken the three of them. You and me," Paco stated, pointing at Timmy and then he pressed his hand against his own chest. He was going on and on, faster and faster until he began to ramble his words in Spanish again. "Muchas gracias, Timmy! You're my best friend. Mi amigo."

Timmy shook his head, picked up Paco's backpack and handed it to him. "Alright, enough…" he laughed. "I can't keep up with you when you talk so fast in Spanish." He chuckled. "C'mon, let's go home Paco."

"Si," Paco said continuing to ramble on excitedly. "I bet you could have beat them all up without any help—"

Horatio cleared his throat making them both turn around. He looked down at them over his sunglasses. "Gentlemen," he said with a curved grin.

They both stopped talking and stared at him with clear surprise.

"Señor! Ay dios! Oratio!" Paco shouted happily and flung himself into Horatio's arms embracing him.

Horatio groaned as the small boy nearly tackled him down to the floor.

"I missed you— A lot!" Paco exclaimed.

Timmy smiled but shyly looked on watching Paco hug and squeeze Horatio tightly… unashamed.

"I missed you too Paco," Horatio answered as his very attentive eyes slid towards Timmy. "I missed you both," Horatio replied, ruffling Timmy's hair with an affectionate hand.

Timmy smiled with delight and his big brown eyes sparkled with pure joy.

"What do you say; I give you gentlemen a ride home?"

"Really!" Paco shouted happily. "That would be so cool! We get to roll in the police Hummer! Vroom, vroom."

Horatio grinned hearing Paco's new lingo. He was a fast learner Horatio knew all too well. Paco had a certain gift when it came to learning and taking care of himself.

Timmy paused unsure. His hands went into his pockets and he shrugged. "I'm sure you have a lot better things to do than lug us around town."

Horatio shook his head no and placed a tender hand on Timmy's back, nudging him forward towards the SUV.

"Nope. There's nowhere else I'd rather be than with the two of you," Horatio answered making both the boys smile. "C'mon. Hop in," he said, opening the front door then back. "Let's roll," he said giving Timmy a grin and Paco a wink.

Paco giggled and climbed in the back while Timmy slid into the front seat. "This is so cool!" Paco said again and again, as he leaned forward between the seats looking at Horatio and Timmy. "Can we put the sirens on?"

"Sit back and put your seat belt on young man," Horatio said, turning back towards Paco.

"Si, señor," he said in a lighting quick response, making quick work of the seatbelt. "All done!" he replied adjusting in his seat. "Now we can put the sirens on?"

Horatio turned towards Timmy who was already locked in. "He always talk this fast?"

Timmy smiled a crooked grin. "Yep... And he doesn't shut up either… ever!"

Paco laughed loudly then began to giggle. "Si, mi abuela says the same thing too! She say, I never give her peace. She say, I talk so much she can't think straight." Paco's brows knitted in thought and he continued. "But I don't know how that could be possible. "I have learned a lot here in the American escuela (school) but not about that!"

Horatio chuckled as they pulled away. He nonchalantly flipped on the sirens and glanced over at Timmy who smiled and shook his head knowing Paco would flip out.

"Ay caramba!" Paco shouted from the backseat excitedly. "Yes!"

TBC...

* * *

I am Listening... :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely comments and the welcome back! I promise to do my best when it comes to posting the new chapters but be aware, there may be some time delays. Hang in there and always remember, to have fun. A big thank you to Betty, for proofing and helping me to get the story out to all of you! Enjoy.**

**Also If you look to the right on fanfic net when reading the story, you can now chose the size text you like and the line spacing as well. It's about time ffnet. Thank you! **

**Here we go...**

**

* * *

**

III

Calleigh's cell phone rang. She put down the weapon in her hand and pulled the phone from her smart clip.

"Duquesne," she smiled seeing his name.

"Hey," Horatio said with laughter in his tone.

"Hey," she answered with surprise as her brows rose curiously. "You sound… happy."

A low hum left his throat. He completely understood and clued her in. "That's because I'm with Timmy and Paco."

"Ohhh. I see," she chuckled teasingly.

"Do you now," he rumbled low, playfully.

Calleigh smiled happily loving their back and forth banter. She relaxed with a soft sigh and was happy to hear him joking and laughing again too.

"So… how about a late lunch? The boys are asking for you," he winked over at Timmy and Paco who started giggling.

Calleigh smiled at the wonderful laughter coming through the line, but then closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She let out a soft breath.

"I don't think that would be a good idea right now. I just started processing last night's crime scene. I have my work cut out for me, handsome. There are over fifty rounds of ammo from that automatic weapon."

"I understand," Horatio replied deflated. The sound of laughter calmed. "I'll tell you what. I'll drop the boys off at home then help you work on that."

"No!" she snapped harshly then calmed herself. "I mean… no thank you. Please take them out for lunch Horatio. They sound like they are having a wonderful time with you and vice versa, handsome. Please," she pleaded softly in that low, loving tone Horatio just couldn't say no to.

Calleigh knew Horatio would offer to help her, which is why she didn't want to tell him in the first place, but decided to, so he would understand.

He hummed low in thought, "Um, I could—"

She quickly interrupted, "Please take them, Horatio. Please. It would break their hearts if you didn't now. I'm sure they're looking forward to spending more time with you."

He hesitated. "You, sure…?"

"Positive!" She answered instantly. "It would make me very happy to know you are spending some quality time with them. I'm sure they both miss you."

Horatio hummed low and Calleigh had her answer.

"Well… I've missed them too," he said looking over at Timmy and Paco, who hung over the console quietly waiting for an answer.

"So you'll do it then?" Calleigh asked with hope.

"For you… I'd do anything sweetheart. Yes."

"Great!" Calleigh squealed through the phone in her high pitched tone and Horatio winced then pulled the cell phone back from his ear for a moment. He cautiously returned it with some hesitancy.

"You okay," he chuckled. "You just blew out my eardrum."

Calleigh giggled into the phone and Horatio was sure he heard a distorted "sorry" somewhere in her ecstatic laughter.

He chuckled, "No worries ma'am. I'll live and um, see you in about an hour," he looked over at the boys again and grinned, "Um… Maybe two."

Calleigh squealed again. "That sounds wonderful handsome! You have been working yourself ragged and deserve a little break yourself. Enjoy yourself, Horatio and please tell the boys I said hi. Tell them I owe them one and will make it up to them."

"Will do. I'll talk to you later, sweetheart."

"Yes, you will," Calleigh drawled with a hint of promise in her tone. She chuckled and closed her phone, knowing he was smiling on the other end.

Horatio's grin was ear to ear, he couldn't contain it if he wanted to. He looked down in an attempt to hide his rosy cheeks.

Both the boys began to laugh hysterically in an outburst of amusement.

"For you, I do anything sweetheart," Paco laughed imitating him and fell back on the seat holding his belly.

Timmy joined in with a chuckled, lengthening his words, "Yessss, ma'am."

Horatio smirked. His brows knitted and he shook his head side to side then cleared his throat.

"Calleigh said she was sorry and promised to make it up to the two of you." He met Timmy's eyes first and then Paco's. "As long as you both behave." His voice deepened with his last words and a small smile curved his lips.

Paco sat up straight and locked in his seat belt again. His quick words innocently spoken. "So señor… when are you two going to get married?"

Horatio eyes widened and he cleared the sudden dryness in his throat. He slipped on his sunglasses, hoping to hide his surprise.

Timmy began laughing and had to turn away to get a hold of his emotions.

"Here we go," Horatio said heading for Fridays.

III

Horatio ordered a round of appetizers and soft drinks. Timmy and Paco had no trouble scoffing them down in an instant. They talked, ate and laughed together.

Horatio was very happy to see Timmy and Paco get along so well. It was as if they were family, especially with the way Paco kept looking to Timmy for answers. Just like a little brother would do.

It made Horatio's heart swell and he knew if he did anything worthwhile in life, it was to give Paco a second chance here in Miami. The good life as Paco liked to call it.

Horatio's eyes slid over onto Timmy, who was laughing as he bit into a mozzarella stick then pulled, showing Paco how long it would stretch before it finally broke.

Paco laughed and was quick to try, only it was a bit hot as Paco yelled, "Muy Caliente! Mierda, shit!"

Timmy laughed and handed Paco his soda. "Drink and you'll feel better."

Paco gulped it down and smiled with a long sound of relief. "Ahhhhhh."

"Better?" Horatio asked with a grin.

"SÍ. Much better. Timmy is always helping me… as you know," Paco chuckled and then let out a long belch.

Timmy sunk in his chair but couldn't control his laughter as he cried out, "Paco!"

Horatio shook his head at the young boy, who smirked with knitted brows.

"What I do? In Columbia that means the food is good. Is that not so here?" Paco asked innocently.

"I guess, you can say that, but it is polite to say excuse me and cover your mouth," Horatio explained quietly with the tilt of his head, nonchalantly scanning the area.

Paco nodded. "Ohh. Okay." He inhaled deeply, and then belched again, only this time it was long-winded.

"Oh my god!" Timmy murmured in horror holding back even more laughter. "Paco," he said through gritted teeth.

Horatio's brows arched and his eyes fixed on the small boy.

Paco's eyes grew wide and he shrugged innocently with hands out. "Excuse me?" He said nervously looking at Horatio for approval. Paco's words were spoken in more of a question than statement. Then the young boy covered his mouth.

Timmy let out a loud laugh as he slapped his hand against his forehead in disbelief. "Oh brother."

"Did I do it right?" Paco asked looking over at Timmy.

"Um…" Timmy looked towards Horatio for help.

"You're certainly… getting there, son," Horatio said with a bit of laughter in his tone.

"SÍ señor," Paco smiled and reached for another mozzarella stick. "Watch this Oratio," he said in his thick Spanish accent as he bit into the fried mozzarella stick then stretched it as far as his short arm would allow. The cheese was hanging out as Paco's eyes widened and with a full mouth he garbled, "Now, what?"

Timmy and Horatio both burst out in laughter.

III

Horatio made sure the boys had their desert but it was getting late. He felt bad but had to end his time with them, after all he had work to do and he did still want to help Calleigh out.

He dropped Paco off first with a promise to see him again real soon then walked him to his front door, when Paco gave him another unexpected hug, thanking him for such a wonderful and fun time.

"Muchas gracias Oratio," Paco said in his thick Spanish accent laughing.

"Anytime Paco," Horatio replied in his soft affectionate tone with a tender smile.

"Hasta la vista, Timmy!" Paco shouted from the porch.

Timmy waved with one arm out the window. "See you tomorrow, Paco."

With a smile Horatio headed back up the walkway and got into the Hummer. He headed for Timmy's home, where he was now living with his aunt.

"Thanks for everything, Horatio," Timmy said, feeling braver now that they were alone.

"My pleasure," Horatio quietly answered. "I wanted to tell you sooner but I didn't want Paco to get the wrong idea," he explained finding Timmy's big brown eyes. "I'm proud of you son, first for sticking up for Paco and second for knowing when to let it go."

Timmy shrugged and looked down shyly. "It was nothing."

"Actually it was very courageous and smart. Three against two and I don't think Paco would have done very well with his size and all. Those boys were all your size. You may not realize it but what you did today was special. Special to me and I know, special for Paco too. I saw the way that young man looked at you. He was proud Timmy… Just like I am now. You should be too, son."

Timmy smiled and his face reddened. "Aww, c'mon Horatio… you're embarrassing me."

"I know and I'm sorry, but I just wanted you to know how I felt son. You did a wonderful thing today Timmy."

"Thanks," Timmy said with a half smile. "I guess."

Horatio let out a soft breath through his nose. "You, guess?"

Timmy laughed. "Alright, okay… I did a good deed!"

"That's more like it," Horatio said with a grin, then looked down at him over his sunglasses.

"Now let's get serious. Where's your bodyguard, son? I know he's supposed to be with you all the time." Horatio gave Timmy a stare. "You give him the slip today?"

Timmy shook his head and stuttered looking down. "No. We— I— had a half day today— and well— I sorta forgot to tell him, ya know."

Horatio nodded. "Timmy, he's with you for a reason son. Please make sure he has your schedule at all times."

Timmy exhaled heavily. "Do you know what it's like to be followed around all the time Horatio? It's frigging annoying! I hate it and my friends make fun of me and…" He let his words trail off as Horatio gave him a serious glance.

"I understand Timmy, but it's for your own safety. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time your father showed up. This won't last forever son, I promise, but try to deal with it in a more positive manner please."

"I tried! I did Horatio, and he— Hank caught Kelly and me— well— you know," Timmy whined flustered. His face reddened as he looked away embarrassed.

Horatio held back his grin unsure what to say. "Um…. I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah, me too! Kelly wanted to kill me and she didn't talk to me for days! I kept apologizing and all… but girls! Ughh! You don't know!" Timmy flung his hands in the air helplessly.

Horatio couldn't help but chuckle with an exaggerated, "Ohh, yes I do."

Timmy's head snapped towards him. "You making fun of me?"

"No Timmy," Horatio answered seriously. "What I meant was, I do understand son. I have um… been in your shoes a few times and um… well…" Now it was Horatio's face that turned bright red.

Timmy smiled and suddenly began to laugh. "I guess you do know, huh!"

"Most definitely son." Horatio nodded, "Most definitely."

They shared an understanding laugh together just as Horatio pulled up in front of Timmy's home.

"You call me if you want to talk or need anything okay?"

"I will Horatio," he said with a nod. Then leaned in and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks."

Horatio swallowed and held the young boy's eyes. "Anytime Timmy. You know that."

"I know," Timmy answered getting out of the Hummer. "Oh shit," he mumbled seeing Hank, his bodyguard heading for him.

A plain clothes officer walked up towards the Hummer and growled at Timmy.

"Nice of you to let me know you had a half day!"

Timmy looked down remorseful. "Sorry Hank. I should have told you, I know."

"Yeah, you should have, you punk!" he snapped getting in Timmy's face. "How the heck am I supposed to babysit you when you keep me in the dark?"

"I know. I know. I'm sorry Hank," Timmy repeated then shrugged, looking over at Horatio who was making his way around the Hummer.

"Go inside Timmy. Go ahead son. Let me talk to Hank here. I'll see you soon." Horatio said in a low even tone.

The plain clothes officer turned towards Horatio with attitude. "I know who you are Lieutenant, but the boy should have let me know he had a half day. He is always doing shit like this and it's beginning to piss me off. The kid has no respect. No wonder his father beat the shit out of him all the time. You'd think he would have learned by now."

Horatio's eyes narrowed and anger quickly built. He removed his sunglasses and held the man's gaze with steely blue eyes.

"You're dismissed officer," he said in a quiet, calm tone.

"What!" he barked. "What the hell do you mean… I'm dismissed! I just told you—"

Horatio took a step closer invading the man's space and in a low threatening tone repeated, "You're dismissed. If you have any problems with my order you can take it up with the chief." With hands on hips he growled low, "Now get out of my sight."

The officer just stared at Horatio in shock then walked over toward the unmarked car and peeled away like a madman.

Horatio exhaled heavily and shook his head back and forth in disgust. He may have been calm on the outside, but inside he was furious. The officer was supposed to be there to protect and help Timmy, not judge him. Just the way he spoke to him was degrading enough, to Horatio it was just another form of abuse and Timmy didn't deserve that. The boy had been through enough and the guilt he carried was punishment in itself.

It also brought back his own childhood memories of the beatings and abuse he experienced as a child. He could still hear his father's words reiterate in his head again and again.

'_I'm doing this because I love you,'_ he growled each time the belt connected with Horatio's bare back.

Horatio shook his head and with a forced breath from his nose opened his cell phone and pressed a button.

"Frank, it's me. I think we're gonna need a new bodyguard for Timmy Baldwin. I just dismissed Officer Jensen."

Horatio turned and headed for Timmy's front door when it opened.

"What happened?" Timmy asked popping his head out looking around for Hank. Horatio smirked and walked into the house.

"Well son… I think it's time for a new bodyguard, and I think I know just the man for the job."

Timmy smiled. "You!" he said excitedly.

Horatio shook his head back and forth. "Not me son but someone you can trust to always do the right thing. His name is Officer Jessop. He's a good man, Timmy. I think you'll like him, okay?"

"Uh- huh. If you say so." Timmy shrugged and looked down sadly. "Sorry, if I caused a problem Horatio."

"You didn't Timmy. No worries son."

"I trust you," Timmy said lowly then continued with hesitation, "You know… you're the only one that never let me down Horatio. You always believe in me."

Timmy paused and nervously chewed on the inside of his lip. Horatio understood all too well and remained quiet; giving the young man the time he needed to gather his emotions. It wasn't easy for Timmy to share his feelings, especially after keeping them bottled up for so long. He let out a weary breath. "So I know if you do something Horatio, you have a real good reason for it," he finished, finding Horatio's eyes again and this time held them, seeing the compassion and concern in his blue eyes.

Horatio nodded. "That's right Timmy and thank you for your trust son," he answered softly then roughly messed the young boy's hair.

Timmy smiled and the sparkle in those big brown eyes of his lit the room and quelled the anger in Horatio's heart. The bell rang suddenly and Timmy headed for the door with Horatio following directly behind him. He opened the door to find Frank standing there.

"Hey Timmy. H."

"Frank," Horatio answered while Timmy inclined his head and smiled.

"Jessop is on his way over here H. I just thought I would keep Timmy some company in the meantime."

"Thank you Frank." Horatio replied.

"C'mon in Frank. Aunt Jenna's still at work," Timmy said opening the door all the way when the phone rang. Timmy turned and ran, making a mad dash for it.

"I know," Frank chuckled knowing Timmy didn't hear a word but Horatio did.

Horatio chuckled low and closed the door behind Frank. They both watched Timmy grab the cordless handset. "Hello!" he huffed out of breath. A wide smile grew on his face and he flung himself down on the couch. "Hey Kelly, you're not going to believe what a great day I had and… with who!"

Frank gave Horatio a curious gaze.

Horatio shyly looked down and quietly answered. "I took Timmy and Paco out for lunch. They— We… had a good time."

"I can tell," Frank said with a grin gesturing over towards Timmy who was still beaming. "So what happened to Hank? I thought he was getting alone fine with Timmy."

"Not from what I witnessed today and if it's not too much trouble, I would appreciate it if you could take a look at that officer's log… without stepping on anyone's toes of course," Horatio said with a tilt of his head knowing this was Frank's territory he was treading in.

"No problem H. I'll take a look at it when I get back to the office." Frank paused. "Hank is known to sometimes get carried away H. He needs an attitude adjustment but overall I thought he was a good officer."

Horatio nodded. "Well Frank, I'll agree he needs an attitude adjustment. I didn't like his behavior at all. He said something rather harsh to the boy and I just don't think he's the right man for the job," Horatio explained respectfully. I want someone I can trust who's not going to belittle the boy. I think he's been through enough."

The big Texan nodded. "I agree and understand H. Timmy will be fine with Jessop, I'm sure of it."

"Thank you Frank," Horatio said and gave Timmy a wave.

"See you later son," Horatio said as Frank walked him out. "I'll talk to you later Frank."

"Later H," the big Texan said closing the front door.

III

Calleigh's phone chirped and with an annoyed groan she looked down at it.

'_Code 31. __Dead body at the Florida correctional facility.'_

_

* * *

_

**TBC….**

Now the roller-coaster will begin, and just when you think it will all be over…. Well, you'll see!

Thank you all for your patience and for reading, of course! More fun to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, so here we are. Roller-coaster Time! Get ready and hang on everyone! Thanks goes to Betty, my beta for cleaning up my work and making it much more presentable for all of you! Thank you all for the reviews and words of praise. You are all appreciated! Remember to adjust your text and line spacing here on ff net.

Enjoy!

* * *

III

Calleigh's phone chirped and with an annoyed groan she looked down at it.

'_Code 31. Dead body at the Florida correctional facility.'_

"Just what I need now. I can't seem to get anything done today," she grumbled and began to tidy up her work area.

"Hey," Eric greeted walking in. "You get the call out too?"

"Yep. Looks like it's you and me Eric," she said taking off her lab coat.

"I hate going to the prisons. I always get stuck checking the toilets!"

Calleigh chuckled, "Shitty job, but someone has to do it…" She grinned, "I, however, have seniority."

"Tell me about it," Eric smirked. "Did you call H?" he inquired with a chuckle.

"No," she answered hoping not to pull him away from the boys but knew he would get the call out. "I'm sure he'll get the page too. They always call him first," she said sadly.

"He is the LT," Eric replied, as they walked out together and headed for the Hummer.

III

Calleigh and Eric walked into the prison with kits in hand. They showed their badges and the guard at administration reception secured their weapons.

"Good afternoon," Calleigh said with a pleasant smile. "I'm CSI Duquesne and this is CSI Delko."

"Afternoon," the guard responded and offered his hand. "I'm Officer Bolin, you can call me Pete."

"Nice to meet you Pete," she grinned, "You can call me Calleigh."

Eric chuckled and shook his head. No matter where they were, Calleigh always offered a cheerful smile that went right along with her warm southern personality.

"Okay Calleigh," the officer said with a smile and gestured with his head. "Follow me."

He walked and talked with them explaining, "We closed off cell block B and transferred the inmates over to cell block C, so you CSIs could examine the crime scene."

He stopped at the gates and waited for the guard on duty to buzz him through. When the door buzzed and opened, Pete led them through to cell block B, towards two more buzzing gates and into the cell where the dead body laid.

"The Medical Examiner isn't here yet," Pete said scratching his head.

"She'll be here any minute," Eric answered looking around the cell.

Calleigh scanned the cold prison cell and suddenly felt jittery. Her right hand inconspicuously dropped down towards her hip and empty gun holster.

The guard noticed. "This cell block is secure, ma'am. None of the inmates can get into this area. It's all locked down. Only the on duty guard can open and close the gates from the housing control center. You're both very safe."

'_Safe! Hardly,'_ Calleigh thought with a smirk. _'Twenty-three hundred male inmates, some of whom are murderers, rapists, pedophiles and well, just plain evil.' _

Calleigh didn't like the weightless feeling on her hip. The weight of her Kimber compact .45 caliber, semi-automatic was gone, and that meant she wore an empty holster. _'If I had my gun, I'd feel safe.'_ She looked down at the body in thought. _'Maybe.'_

"Where do the inmates find weapons in here?" Calleigh murmured shaking her head in disgust.

"I'll bet you the murder weapon is a homemade shank," Eric shared. "Must have hit an artery from the looks of it too. There's spatter all over this place," Eric stated looking from the wall to the ceiling.

The gate buzzed again and Alexx walked through with Frank at her side and another guard.

"Damn… sure is a lot of blood," Frank noticed immediately and wiped his lips looking around.

"That's arterial spray," Alexx answered, when Eric chuckled looking over at Calleigh who grinned back at him.

"What's the COD Alexx?" Calleigh asked as she gloved up and opened her kit.

The gate buzzed again getting everyone's attention and in walked Horatio. "Afternoon," he greeted and removed his sunglasses then made eye contact with Calleigh. A small smile curved his lips then his blue eyes quickly shifted over towards Alexx.

"What have we got?" Horatio asked in his usual warm and soothing tone.

Alexx felt around the man's back then attempted to turn him when she groaned. "Eric honey, will you give me a hand with him?"

"Sure Alexx," he said kneeling next to the body. They turned him over together when Frank noticed the murder weapon.

"Homemade shank," Frank breathed. "It's amazing what these guys think up as weapons."

Horatio took a closer look. "A toothbrush that kills," he added. His eyes wandered over to where Calleigh was crouched down, taking a swab of some evidence.

"You get something?" Horatio asked smoothly.

Calleigh rose and boxed the swab. She began to label it but looked up momentarily to find his perceptive blue eyes on her.

"Looks like saliva but I think I'll wait for the lab to confirm it," she said labeling the evidence. "Trust but verify," she mumbled low with a quick glance up at him then smiled and finished writing on the long narrow box.

Horatio nodded with admiration. "Trust but verify indeed…." _'Beautiful,'_ he thought, but didn't say with a small curve of his lips.

Alexx continued, "Well, he was obviously stabbed in the carotid artery." She looked up at the walls and gestured with her head. "All that blood is arterial spray and— What the…?" Alexx stopped, looking back down at the bloody writing that was hidden under the body.

"What is it Alexx?" Horatio asked stepping closer. He tilted his head looking down at the bloody print for himself.

**Written in blood,** were the words, "**WE NEVER CLOSE**."

Horatio's eyes narrowed. Instantly a flash went off in his mind and he remembered the day he arrested Ramón Cruz.

Another flash brought the image of his brother Clavo, when Horatio proved that the General was not his biological father. The General betrayed Clavo and rescinded his diplomatic immunity.

It was all because of Horatio's relentlessness that the Cruz brothers were arrested and behind bars now.

The words written in blood before him were just too much of a coincidence. He knew this was all wrong.

"This is a setup— everyone out now," Horatio said calmly just as the prison alarm sounded.

They all came to attention and looked around confused, caught off guard.

"Horatio… what's wrong?"Calleigh asked unsure, knowing how on edge he was lately.

'"Just trust me on this….," he let his words trail off as he backed out of the prison cell. The sound of thundering footsteps caught his attention and the vibration was growing stronger.

"What is that?" Alexx questioned, feeling the floor shake.

Horatio already knew and snapped anxiously pointing, "Guards! Get them out of here now."

"Alexx! Calleigh! Let's go. Out now," he said, raising his voice.

"But the evidence! Our kits!" Calleigh cried in haste, trying to pack up everything.

"Leave it Calleigh," Horatio replied immediately, watching an angry crowd of men break through the steel gates that were only about a hundred yards away.

"Ladies!" He said through gritted teeth, taking a hold of their arms. He shoved them in the direction of Frank.

"Get them out of here, we've only got seconds before they're on us," Horatio warned.

Frank's hand automatically went to his holster. "Shit!" he growled. We have no weapons!"

The guards stepped forward. One was franticly yelling into his shoulder mic, "We have a riot in progress. I repeat a full-blown riot!"

The second guard shouted at Horatio and the others, "You all have to get out! The gates close when we go into lockdown. We can't control them!"

Frank forced Alexx and then Calleigh through one closing gate. "Get out of here now! Go, before the other gate closes!" Frank barked anxiously pointing at the cell door that was slowly closing on the other side.

He heard the angry crowd getting closer and knew the ladies still had a second gate to get through or they would be trapped. Pete, the prison guard took over and directed them to move forward.

The first gate began to buzz and automatically close when Calleigh yelled, realizing in horror the rest of them were going to be trapped on the other side. Pete, the prison guard shoved her through as she struggled with him.

"No wait…! Wait! Horatio!"

Hearing her voice, Horatio turned and found her eyes. "Get to safety! Go now!" he shouted then turned back for a second and yelled at the guards, "Get them the hell out of here!" He watched as the second prison guard grabbed both Alexx and Calleigh and shoved them forward towards the second set of closing gates.

The gates still weren't closed and Horatio knew they needed to stall for time or the convicts would surely capture both Alexx and Calleigh… And he would never let that happen. Ever!

"Gentleman…" Horatio said watching the convicts race furiously toward them, "We need to hold them off for as long as we can."

Frank stood beside Horatio taking a defensive stance. Eric moved to the opposite side of Horatio where he did the same thing and the two guards joined them. They were attempting to create a barrier to hold off the inmates so the women could get to safety, yet at the same time sacrificing themselves.

One guard pulled out his baton and was yelling into his two way mic, "We have a full-blown prison break here. It's a riot; we need help in here ASAP! Call SWAT, get us some back up, the gates are closing! We're all trapped!"

The angry crowd of inmates came at them like a tsunami. They all went flying backwards against the closed gates and steel bars. Fists flew. Punches and kicks. Anything they could do to stall for time, even though each of them knew it was only a matter of minutes before they were overtaken by the massive group of convicts.

Horatio threw a few offenders to the floor not allowing anyone to get past him. He could only hope it was enough time for Calleigh and Alexx to get to safety.

Frank took on two at a time and Eric was punching and swinging at everything in arms' length. The guards bashed a few inmates with their batons, until it was ripped from each of them and in turn used on them.

The battle only lasted for a few minutes as all five men were quickly subdued and thrown against the steel bars face first.

The inmates cheered and roared in satisfaction. They hit them and shoved them around callously while degrading them with curses.

Calleigh and Alexx made it safely through to the other side. They watched in despair and horror feeling completely helpless.

Pete, the prison guard stood with them watching the inmates beat the other guards first. Their friends. In a panic he shouted into his shoulder mic, "We need some fucking back up here! They're going to kill Lou and Bob if we don't do something!"

Suddenly things grew quiet when a very familiar voice yelled out.

"Quiet down! That's enough! We need them alive!"

Horatio, Frank, Eric, and the prison guards were all held up against the steel bars. Their faces crushed brutally against the cold metal. The inmates laughed as they each struggled to break free.

"Search them," Ramón Cruz ordered in his Spanish accent.

Horatio was suddenly pushed up against the bars harder, while rough hands pressed and grabbed at his pants and shirt pockets. His phone, badge, wallet, keys and sunglasses were all taken from him.

Each of the prisoners was frisked and left with nothing, their pockets turned inside out. Empty.

A cold familiar voice echoed from behind Horatio. "Hey red, I bet you didn't think you would see us again," Clavo Cruz laughed as he put Horatio's phone and keys in his pocket then slipped on Horatio's sunglasses.

He turned towards the inmates and lifted his hands out showing off.

"Don't I look cool in the Lieutenant's shades?" He moved closer towards Horatio and lowered the sunglasses making eye contact with him.

"We never close dawg," he laughed holding Horatio's fiery gaze. "I think you're closed for good!"

The crowd of men yelled and cheered urging Clavo on.

TBC….

* * *

So... What will Clavo and Ramon do? Hmmm...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay but my PC, video card crapped out! Thank goodness I had already sent this chapter over to Betty, who proofed it for me. Thank you Betty!**

**So enjoy this one! It may take a bit of time for me to fix my PC, and for all of you to see the next chapter. Thanks for all the awesome comments and reviews. I love them all!**

**Okay, get ready… Here we go.**

**

* * *

**

III

A small cry tore through the roaring crowd.

"Horatio!" Calleigh yelled.

Clavo turned around again. He looked down over the sunglasses, through the gates and that's when he saw her and Alexx with the other prison guards.

A sly smile grew on his face. "Ahh, now that would have been sweet. I need to get me some of that! Don't you agree Ramón?" Clavo said with laughter in his tone gesturing towards the women.

Clavo moved closer to the bars making eye contact with them. "Hey ladies! Why don't you come back in here so we can all party and have us some real fun? We'll show you what real men can do!"

The crowd of men cheered and shouted. Cat calls and vulgarity followed.

Calleigh bit her tongue knowing anything she said would only anger them more and then they would probably just take it out on the hostages. As hard as she found it, she held her tongue.

Lou, the prison guard shouted quieting the crowd of eager convicts, "You guys aren't going to get away with this! You'll just end up doing more time. Let us go now and we'll forget the whole thing!"

"Shut your mouth and keep your hands on your head," Ramón said shoving him. He hit him with the baton then threw him towards a few of the convicts.

"Fuck him up! This guy's been on my case ever since I've been in here and I'm sick of him. Now, it's time he pays!"

"No wait! Wait!" He shouted and stared at Ramón in disbelief, "You can't!"

Three men began hitting and beating on the guard mercilessly. When he finally collapsed to the floor they kicked him some more until he was unconscious. Two inmates picked him up and uncaringly flung his battered body into the first prison cell.

"That will teach him to keep his mouth shut," one of the inmates laughed. He stared at the other guard who kept his eyes down. "You want to go next!"

Horatio attempted to turn his head and get a better look, when he was suddenly thrust against the bars again, only this time harder. He gritted his teeth, still seeing Alexx and Calleigh only yards away, but safe behind two sets of steel bars. He quietly thanked the powers above.

Ramón walked over towards Horatio and the six foot two, three hundred pound convict, who was helping to hold him in place.

"I think Red has something he wants to say to us, Tiny."

The big man grinned coldly and shoved Horatio again.

Horatio frowned thinking that was some nickname for a guy his size.

"Oh, does he now?" Clavo taunted with a baton in his hand, on the opposite side of Horatio. "Turn him around. Turn them all around," he ordered.

"Let them go. You don't need them," said Horatio quietly with narrowing eyes, looking first at Clavo and then Ramón.

"Aahh! Clavo groaned. "Lieutenant Caine, that's what I love about you," he said looking down over the sunglasses, harassing Horatio some more. "You always state the obvious!"

Horatio exhaled and gritted his teeth. "You have me."

Ramón stood in front of Horatio and held his steely gaze for a moment. "We have you is right. And be sure, Lieutenant, you will pay for putting me— us in here. Our time has come. So don't try and tell us what we need!"

With that he quickly grabbed onto Horatio's shoulders and lifted a stiff knee directly into his midsection. Horatio gasped and doubled over but was quickly pulled upright by Tiny, the three hundred pound convict behind him.

Another convict joined in to subdue the unremitting redhead. One fisted his hair while the other grabbed his arms and held him securely.

Ramón's eyes tightened on Horatio. "What was it you said to me?" He smiled deviously. "Things change, Ramón." He nodded with satisfaction. "Yes— they certainly do Lieutenant."

Clavo chimed in. "Ramón, don't be so hard on the Lieutenant. He's just trying to protect his men— his colleagues," Clavo said, smiling at Horatio. "Isn't that right Red?" He pointed the baton at Horatio. "Don't forget dawg, I know you."

Still winded from the blow, Horatio let out a short breath. "Don't forget— I know you too!" He exhaled heavily with a deadly glare. "And I know you want something."

Clavo grinned. "That's right Red! We want you! You see… I've learned a lot about you in these past few years. I know you care about your friends here, don't you!" Clavo growled getting in Horatio's face.

"So… You're either going to watch them die slowly one by one, or- or dawg, you're going to help us break out of here." He lowered his sunglasses just a bit more harassing Horatio. "You see Lieutenant; you're going to aid and abet in our escape."

Horatio shook his head and mumbled, "Like hell." He paused while his steel blue eyes narrowed on Clavo.

"That's not going to happen and you both know it. They won't bargain for us. You know the rules. No deals. The warden won't negotiate."

Ramón moved closer and spoke into Horatio's ear, "For you… I think they will Lieutenant." He shouted, "You're Miami's hero! The man that protects the city and finds justice for all and…" He laughed, "All that other shit!"

"You're wrong," said Horatio calmly.

"Wanna bet Red." Clavo continued with a cold smile then pointed towards the small camera in the ceiling.

"You're just not seeing the big picture yet. You're on candid camera, dawg. You're going to be this evening's entertainment. You all are!" Clavo shouted pointing the baton at each of the hostages.

With a very subtle breath Horatio clenched his jaw in thought. They did their homework and had planned this out meticulously so far. His eyes tightened and he looked up at the small black circle on the ceiling then thought. _'They're going to torture us one by one, and use that camera to get everything they want.'_

Clavo interrupted Horatio's thoughts. "Now I think it's time we entertain ourselves and those watching, of course." He turned towards the other inmates with arms out. "Whatta you all think? Should we let them know just how serious we are?"

There were loud cheers and whistles from about fifty other inmates. They began a chant that grew louder and louder.

"**Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!"**

"Okay! Okay! Let's start by having some fun with these two first," Clavo said pointing the baton at Frank and Eric.

Horatio's jaw clenched. His options were limited. He made a move but was quickly subdued and shoved back into place with a grunt. Big arms coiled around his neck and restrained him with brutal force. Horatio's face reddened as his breath was slowly cut off.

Ramón grinned. "What's the matter Lieutenant, you worried we'll hurt them," he moved in closer near Horatio's ear, "maybe even, kill them?"

"Leave them alone." Horatio angrily resisted feeling lightheaded. He gasped, "You have me! Isn't that what you wanted?" He said struggling, trying to break free from the vice-like grip around his neck. He rasped straining to talk. "Your genius plan, was to capture me, not them. I'm your bargaining chip."

Angrily Clavo moved into Horatio's space. He growled in his face, "You have no idea what we planned, so shut the fuck up before I do something you will regret."

Horatio smirked returning a cold smile, hoping to provoke him. He knew Clavo well enough to realize he didn't think. He never did. He always just acted out, especially when he was angered and provoked. Horatio hoped Clavo would take the bait and take his irritation out on him instead of Frank, Eric and the other guards- and he was right too.

"Let him go Tiny," Clavo ordered holding Horatio's gaze. The big convict stepped to the side.

Clavo watched Horatio inhale deeply in an attempt to catch his breath. "I thought you were a smart man Lieutenant?" Clavo said unexpectedly grabbing a fistful of Horatio's red hair. He quickly yanked his head back hard making sure it connected with the steel bars.

Horatio felt instant pain shoot through his head. His eyes slammed shut momentarily with a groan.

Clavo studied his prisoner and laughed badgering him. "That looked like it hurt dawg. Sounded like it too." He laughed.

He stared into Horatio's clouded eyes. "Are you dizzy Red? Are things a bit hazy for you right now?" He chuckled giving Horatio the once over then pulled on his collar. "You know, that's a nice shirt dawg. In fact, you always look good. So neat and clean, so well put together Lieutenant. Nothing out of place. Why is that?"

Horatio let out a long frustrated breath while the pain in his head still lingered. He remained silent; knowing anything he said would only make matters worse, then he blinked in thought, _'could it get any worse.'_

Clavo's eyes stood locked on him then moved lower noticing his thick shiny belt buckle, with the initials GA carved into it. "You know, that's a nice _belt,_ dawg. I'll bet it's Giorgio Armani?"

'_Could it get worse?' The words repeated in Horatio's head. 'That would be a yes.'_ Horatio thought still dazed from the blow. He knew it was about to get a lot worse and attempted to find his bearings. He blinked the fuzziness from his eyes.

The blow he received to the head was hard but Horatio knew he heard Clavo correctly. He knew exactly what Clavo was thinking and began to struggle again hoping he was wrong.

He wasn't!

Clavo nodded at Tiny. "Restrain him. I want that belt!"

Horatio struggled harder but was no match for the huge, oversized convict.

Ramón laughed, "You know my brother too well, Lieutenant."

"Take his belt off!" Clavo ordered watching Horatio struggle with the two big muscular convicts. He was no match for them but still persisted. Horatio refused to go down without a fight.

Clavo was holding the guard's retractable spring whip baton and taunted Horatio with it. "Stop struggling and cooperate Lieutenant." Clavo slapped the weapon in his open palm again and again threateningly, watching them remove Horatio's belt.

Ramón shouted at the inmates, "Cuff the Lieutenant to the bars- facing out. Let's see just how much the Lieutenant can take."

Clavo shouted, "Let the games begin!" He walked around urging the inmates on. "Who's taking bets here?" All the men began to cheer and yell as they place bets.

Horatio swallowed hard in realization. _'Well… at least it worked,'_ he thought for a moment, watching Eric, Frank and the other guard being thrown into the prison cell. _'At least they were safe and unharmed… for now.'_

Horatio was quickly turned and thrown against the steel gate face first. He made another attempt to turn around when Clavo swung the baton, connecting with his back and kidney area. With a groan Horatio fell forward against the gate but still continued to resist until Clavo swung the baton a second time, connecting with the back of Horatio's thighs.

A razor-sharp bolt of pain tore through his legs and his knees immediately gave out as he gasped and groaned in agony. His hands gripped around the cold bars in front of him, hanging on, his head hung low as he tried to gather his strength.

"Now, now… that's better Lieutenant. I like you down there, on your knees," Clavo said, looking down at him. He placed the baton under Horatio's chin and lifted his head up roughly. "I knew you would cooperate sooner or later." He laughed, mocking him.

Horatio angrily twisted his head away and glared at Clavo. "Get rid of the goons and baton, and we'll see who ends up on their knees."

"You're all heart man. That's what I love about you! You never give up dawg, even now!" Clavo growled, "Get him up! Cuff his hands to the top cross bar," he directed. "Make sure to stretch his arms up as far as they go, we don't want him collapsing on us."

Horatio clenched his jaw as the metal cuffs were clamped tightly around his wrists, and then high up and around the steel bars. His arms were pulled taut and tight, restrained In a V against the metal bars.

"That's more like it," Ramón said, holding Horatio's belt in his hand testing its weight. "This is a very nice belt Lieutenant. Heavy and thick… I'll bet it was expensive too." He grinned, "This is going to be enjoyable and very gratifying."

Horatio exhaled, "Don't do this Ramón. You have more sense than your brother; you know you both don't stand a chance of getting out of here."

"I know no such thing Lieutenant!" Ramón snarled shoving his hand with the belt at Horatio. But what I do know is… This is gonna fucking hurt for you!"

Horatio took in a deep breath and realized Calleigh was staring straight at him. He shook his head wondering if she could hear from the distance. It only took a moment before he had his answer.

"Please don't do this!" She cried out in desperation. "Ramón! Clavo!"

"Ahh, I see that pretty blonde is still here." His eyes narrowed on Horatio and he grinned. "Hmm. You know, she must really like you," Clavo said then whispered near Horatio's ear. "I hear you and her are an item. Is that right Red?" Clavo asked in a surprised tone, shocking Horatio.

Horatio turned towards him with a look that could kill. His hardened blue eyes were filled with intensity. He didn't answer hoping not to give the bastard the satisfaction then wondered how the hell Clavo even knew that.

"Ohhh… that pissed you off. Didn't it Red!" Clavo laughed with another cold smile. "I guess I have my answer… but wait, I have one even better than that." He turned towards the two inmates and snapped, "Remove his shirt! I think it's time we messed up the Lieutenant's perfect appearance," Clavo ordered then leaned near Horatio's ear again. "I heard you don't like belts much either Lieutenant. I heard you had a drunken, abusive father who liked to use the buckle on you."

Horatio was stunned and it showed. His eyes quickly narrowed, his anger was off the chart and the thought of being found out this way infuriated him. His emotions got the better of him and without thought he responded in a bitter growl.

"At least I know who my father was!" Horatio knew it was a mistake the moment the words left his lips.

The skin around Clavo's eyes grew tight and he cocked his head enraged. His eyes widened and filled with fury. "You destroyed my family. My Life!"

Horatio stared at Clavo with a satisfying glare when he suddenly smashed the baton against Horatio's back again causing him to grunt in pain. His fingers tightened around the steel bars and he did his best to tolerate the pain.

"Get his fucking shirt off! Now!" Clavo snarled, as Horatio's shirt was suddenly ripped off his back along with his t-shirt. "Any scars Red?" Clavo questioned, studying Horatio's back. "Don't worry; we'll make sure to give you some so you'll never forget."

Frank moved over towards Eric and murmured, "What the hell is he talking about?

"I have no clue," Eric answered quietly, as one of the inmates shouted at them to shut up. The other guard kneeled next to his friend and remained quiet.

"I think you're gonna be sorry for saying that Lieutenant," Ramón laughed. "You know as well as I do that Clavo can sometimes go a little loco," he said with a chuckle then grew serious. "And remember, we're brothers!"

Ramón growled as he brought his hand back then with all his might and speed, swung it forward. The heavy belt buckle connected with Horatio's back and bare skin.

Horatio gasped and gritted his teeth swallowing the pain. A childhood memory flashed in his mind and then he saw Calleigh again. He tried to focus on her and not the pain of the thick metal buckle. It only worked for a moment as more correctional officers appeared and shielded Calleigh and Alexx, directing them away from the area.

Again the buckle connected with his back and before Horatio knew it, Calleigh, his lifeline was gone, and he was back in his home as a child, with his father beating him senseless with the belt again.

"_Dad, don't,"_ the young boy said.

"Are you asking me to stop?" He growled as his evil eyes flashed dangerously.

The young red haired boy didn't answer. He just clenched his teeth together, tight as he could and waited for the next blow.

"That's what I love about you Horatio," his father sneered enraged. "Your defiance! Even when you know I'm gonna beat you senseless. You're too self-righteous to ask me to stop!" With his words the belt came down against Horatio's back again and again and again….

A flash went off and Horatio blinked back the haze. It was as if time stood still and he was caught in a dream state, or, maybe he was more dazed with the blow to his head than he thought, but every once in a while Horatio would come back to reality and realize what was really happening and where exactly he was.

'_In Prison, with the Cruz brothers and some other very angry convicts that he put away._'

TBC….

* * *

Okay my friends, I know I am leaving you hanging again but the rest of the story is on my broken PC at the moment. So it may take a little time before you see the next chapter. Be reassured, you will see it! I promise! :o)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Thank you all for being Patient. I will do my best to update whenever I have the time. Thank you Betty for proofing, and making it easier for everyone to read and hopefully enjoy!**

**Here we go….**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

III

The Cruz brothers took turns beating Horatio. His body began to throb and bruise. The blood slowly dripped down his back while he struggled to stay conscious.

_'Focus… focus… on Calleigh,'_ he told himself, feeling his body and mind weaken more and more. He berated himself. _'You pass out and they'll just beat one of the other hostages. You can't let that happen!'_

A little at a time, Horatio's hands and fingers loosened on the bars. His grip was slowly slipping and the metal cuffs began to cut into his wrists, which were beginning to burn. He struggled to stay upright; he fought with every ounce of strength he could muster to keep his knees from buckling each time the belt buckled landed again and again and again.

Sweating and breathless, Ramon groaned toward Clavo. "Damn… this is hard work. I'm getting tired, you want a go?"

"Sure bro," he answered and snatched the belt from his brother's hand.

"You still with us, Red?" Clavo laughed, fisting Horatio's hair, tugging his head back roughly waiting for a response. Clavo got in Horatio's face and held his pained gaze. "Hey! Hey! Your back almost matches your hair color, Lieutenant."

Everyone laughed hearing Clavo's quick-witted comment.

No response came from Horatio except a low groan, that told them he was completely exhausted and in pain.

Eric's hands tightened on the steel bars as he, Frank and the other guard watched in horror, helplessly.

"Leave him alone damn it!" Eric shouted from the cell for the twentieth time. "He's had enough!"

Ramon nodded at one of the convicts. "Shut him up! That fucking pig is giving me a headache!"

With a low groan, Horatio licked his lips barely able to speak. He gritted his teeth then snorted a laugh for effect. "Is that all you… you, ladies, have?" He exhaled deeply and smiled for effect doing his best to get the words out. "You… hit like… my grand…mother."

"Damn H," Eric murmured hanging his head low, realizing he screwed up. He knew Horatio did that to protect them, especially when the big convict, Tiny, who was heading for Eric stopped at the gate in shock to turn and look back at Clavo's reaction.

"You're good Caine. I'll give you that," Clavo said, unexpectedly smacking Horatio's head hard against the steel bars again.

Horatio groaned and this time his legs did buckle causing him to sway off balance.

"Oh no you don't!" Clavo growled waving over two inmates again.

"Hold that fucking pig up!" He ordered then snarled. "We'll see who hits like your grandma now, won't we. Caine?" Clavo paused and turned towards the other inmates shouting. "Hey muchachos, time to take bets again! This fucking pig is going down!"

They cheered loudly and one called out, "I say he won't last for more than five lashes!"

Another shouted, "He won't make it past two more strikes!"

Ramon walked over towards Clavo and patted his brother on the back. "I say… ten more bro, and with the mood you're in, the good Lieutenant will be done!" He laughed, "Maybe permanently!"

Clavo nodded at his brother in agreement. "All bets final!" he yelled then took a few steps back behind Horatio.

"Time to pay the piper, Red," Clavo muttered then swung the belt with all his might connecting with Horatio's spine.

Horatio's head snapped back hard. He gasped heavily and hissed through gritted teeth in extreme pain.

Clavo waited for Horatio to scream but when nothing came from the redhead, he grew furious. Enraged, he began to strike again and again and again, not giving Horatio a chance to even catch his breath, let alone scream.

Frank yelled out incensed, pulling on the bars, "you're going to kill him! That's enough, damn it! Stop!"

Eric joined in and so did the guard. They all began shouting trying to focus Clavo's attention on them instead of Horatio.

Clavo ignored everything but Horatio. In fact he was so immersed on causing the redhead agony, he just kept swinging and cursing at him. The convicts soon began a chant, drowning Frank's, Eric's and the guard's screams out; they counted out loud with each blow.

"Twenty one, twenty two, twenty three." Clavo began tiring and slowed down.

Horatio could barely see straight from the pain that stung his eyes and blurred his vision. He groaned through gritted teeth, attempting to bear the pain. He felt like his back was on fire. His legs shook and his knees buckled. He was barely able to stand on his own anymore.

Clavo continued, "you ruined my life! My family! Now you pay!"

Horatio's grunted louder. Deep gasps left his lips each time the belt cracked against his battered spine. He could have screamed but didn't have the strength anymore. His skin ripped open, bloody and bruised, until finally his head slumped lifelessly down against the steel bars.

Eric's eyes widened in fear. He shouted with concern. "H! Horatio!"

"H! - H!" Frank pulled on the steel bars and yelled, "Stop! Damn it, you're gonna kill him!"

"It's about fucking time!" Clavo stopped and exhaled breathlessly. He bent and leaned on his knees trying to catch his breath. A moment passed when he moved in closer and roughly yanked Horatio's head back by his damp hair. He stared at him with satisfaction.

"You still conscious, Red?" He asked pulling Horatio's head around like a rag doll. "That would be a definite no," Clavo chuckled and released him. He wiped his damp hand on his pants with a disgusted look and groaned then turned towards Eric and Frank.

"I don't think H, is going to answer you dawg!"

Eric and Frank stared in horror without words. Neither able to help in any way. Both felt powerless.

Clavo gestured towards the inmates at his side. "Release him. Get him down. Oh and um, make sure the pig's still alive."

They quickly released the cuffs and Horatio's body dropped limply to the floor with a thud.

Clavo pointed. "Put him in that cell over there… with Donlan." He smirked then laughed, "I'm sure he'll keep a very close eye on him."

The two convicts grabbed Horatio's limp body by the arms and dragged him into a cell a few rows down from Eric and Frank.

"Clavo said he's all yours." The inmates laughed, dropped Horatio in the small seven by ten cell and walked away.

The convict slowly sat up on the side of the bed and stared intently with narrowing eyes at Horatio Caine's unconscious form.

TBC…

* * *

Okay so we are off again. Thanks everyone for being patient. Very patient, but if you knew the roller-coaster ride my life has been, trust me, Horatio and Calleigh have nothing on me! Where do you think I come up with these plots! LOL

Stay tune and yes, take guesses at who the convict is and how this will all play out. Good, or bad?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so Betty, my beta, came back with this one really quick and I thought you would all love to read it this weekend! LOL So here's a treat! Get ready for some Calleigh ass whooping! Thank you all for the welcome back! You are all terrific!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

III

Calleigh and Alexx were distraught by what they just witnessed on the closed circuit security cameras. To have viewed Horatio's actual beating and torture was horrifying. Calleigh felt sick to her stomach and Alexx could not hold back her tears.

The blonde let out a long slow breath trying to gather and control her overwhelming emotions. She did her best to compose herself and focus on the situation. _'He's just unconscious,' _she drilled into her head again and again. _'He's all right, they won't kill him. They need him.' _ Her thoughts reeled. _'I need him! I have to help him- them.' _

"Hey," Ryan interrupted her thoughts causing her to jump. "Sorry," he apologized immediately knowing she was upset. "Any word on H or the other hostages yet?"

"No," Calleigh answered somberly.

Alexx shook her head back and forth in disgust then snapped. "For god's sake, they're torturing them! They're torturing them in front of our eyes!"

Ryan put a comforting hand on her forearm. "We'll get them out Alexx." He looked at Calleigh and nodded. "We'll get them out."

Their attention was suddenly turned towards the rising conversation in the room. They impatiently listened to the disagreements between the correctional officers, the SWAT team and the CERT Team. (Corrections Emergency Response Team)

The CERT team is the elite of response teams, equivalent to Navy SEALs, their specialty is hostage situations.

"You know the rules. No deals. No matter what!" The head of the SWAT team snapped.

Pete Bolin, the correctional officer had other thoughts. "I don't care about the rules; those guys in there are our friends! Our family! If they're even still alive! You saw what they did to the police Lieutenant! To Lou! How can you just ignore them, they're one of us. The good guys! You go in there with guns blazing and you'll get them all killed!"

"That's enough!" The Director (warden) interrupted. "Their torturing tactics won't work in here. They know that!"

Calleigh closed her eyes and pressed her teeth together in despair. She had to do something, especially hearing that.

The SWAT Leader ignored the officer and spoke directly to the warden.

"Ma'am, we'll use tear gas. We'll do our best to save as many hostages as possible, but you have to let us do our job before this escalates out of control and they take over the whole prison. The hostages won't stand a chance then. It would be best if we move fast, hit hard and apply force where it is needed with precision!"

Calleigh could take no more. She shook her head and walked over, with Alexx and Ryan right behind her. She calmly spoke. "Do you even know what their demands are? Do you even care?" She snapped out with intense green eyes. "Those men are our colleagues and friends in there. They're torturing them callously and you're all standing around here arguing about it!"

"And you are?" The head of the SWAT team asked sarcastically eyeing her up and down.

Calleigh eyes narrowed on him. "Calleigh Duquesne. CSI. Miami Dade."

The SWAT leader rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know who you are but you have no idea how to handle—"

"And from the sound of things neither do you!" Calleigh cut him right off. "You're SWAT, and I know how you work! Why don't you get a negotiator in here, or someone who deals with hostage situations?"

"Ma'am, you really need to take a step back and—"

With tongue in cheek and anger in her tone, Calleigh took a step closer getting in his face. "Don't you ma'am me," she growled with a glare that could kill.

The CERT officer stepped forward. "That would be us, ma'am. Hostage situations are our specialty."

Calleigh exhaled a frustrated breath. "Finally, someone with a brain."

"Please, can we just have some order in here?" The warden interrupted. "We must use protocol. I want this done by the book, besides; I believe the Miami Dade officer is correct," the warden stated, looking at the SWAT leader. "What you and your team need to do is evaluate the situation, and find out what the inmates want. Find out their demands and buy us some time commander."

"Ma'am I believe a quick response would give us the upper hand. The act of surprise."

"I'm not interested in the upper hand, commander. I'm interested in getting our people out alive. I am the warden in here and I say what goes! Understood? Now please follow my orders or I'll get someone else who will."

Calleigh smirked and shrewdly raised one brow at the SWAT leader who then angrily stomped away.

Alexx grinned and nudged Calleigh with her arm then whispered. "Nice going honey. I think the Director likes you."

Calleigh murmured, "Let's hope."

The warden strolled away heading for the correctional officers, who stood fully geared up for the riot along with the CERT team. They had on hard helmets with shields, batons, vest, and guns, and just about anything else one would need in this kind of a situation. She spoke with them quietly then glanced back over towards Calleigh, Ryan and Alexx. She waved them over.

"Officer Bolin here says you saw them and talked to them. Is this true?"

"Yes," Calleigh answered flatly. "I can tell you it is the Cruz brothers who have control of the prison. Clavo and Ramón are probably the ones that set this up. The murder and crime scene was just a ploy to get us here. Clavo and Ramón are the ones we just saw beat and torture Lieutenant Caine."

"Why," she asked interested. "Why you and your team? And how did they know you would come?"

Calleigh shook her head side to side, still unsure of the answers. "Lieutenant Horatio Caine is our… boss." Calleigh hesitated finding it difficult to speak. She was doing her best to hold it together. Horatio was more than her boss, he was her one true love, her soul mate, the one who filled that deep longing in her heart. In his arms was where she belonged, it was where she felt safe and at peace and completely fulfilled. Her eyes welled.

Calleigh continued pushing her thoughts back with a heavy breath. "The Lieutenant put the Cruz brothers away and I believe they knew he would be the one called out to the prison for the crime scene."

The warden's brows arched. "So you're telling me they're doing this for revenge… all for one man? I find that hard to believe, detective."

"So do I," Calleigh's tone softened. "To be completely honest… No, I'm not sure what their intentions are at all. What I do know is Lieutenant Caine put them away and they both vowed vengeance on him. I know somehow, the Cruz brothers managed to get him here and now are holding him hostage. I also know they will kill him if they don't get what they want. I have personally dealt with them both before, so please do not underestimate these two and what they're capable of. Look at what they did already to him and to your man as well. They made sure to torture him in the open so we could all witness it. It's a message Director, to us. They're making it very clear they will torture and kill to get what they want."

The warden nodded with gratitude. "Thank you, Detective Duquesne. I appreciate all the information you can share with us about the Cruz brothers."

"Any way we can help, just let us know."

Ryan whispered near Calleigh's ear. "I can get the case files and bring them back for her. It might give her a better idea of how the Cruz brothers work."

"Okay, let's do that," Calleigh agreed thanking Ryan.

Alexx patted Calleigh on the back. "You hang in there baby. Things will work out. We'll get them all out alive, Calleigh."

"I sure hope so, Alexx," Calleigh whispered with the burning image of Horatio's pain-riddled face in her mind.

_'He has to be all right, he has to.'_

_TBC…_

_

* * *

So... what do you think will happen next?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful comments and feedback. You are all terrific, and you make me smile. I must say you are all spoiling me with your feedback! I just love it. Thanks to Betty for proofing, again and again. You are awesome my friend. We start this one out with a flashback.**

**Enjoy,**

**Here we go...**

* * *

III

Tears stung the young boy's blue eyes. They rolled down his face one at a time until they became an unstoppable stream that wouldn't end.

"Bless me father, for I have sinned," he sniffled.

"How long has it been since your last confession my son?"

When no answer came from the young redheaded boy, the priest continued softly.

"And what are the nature of your sins my child?

"The nature?" The boy asked confused. He stuttered quietly. "Umm, I'm not really sure… but I know it was… bad. Wrong. A terrible thing I did."

"My son, search deep down inside your heart and you will know. What did you do that was so terrible?"

The young boy shakily whispered. "I know it— it was an… accident. I didn't mean to… I didn't." He paused and sniffled again. "At least, I don't think I did. It just… happened."

"Take your time my son, and tell me what it is that happened."

The young boy took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. His voice was barely a whisper. "He killed her and… and…" A small whimper left the boy's trembling lips.

"It is all right my son. Take your time and speak only when you are ready. God understands and is patient with us all."

The young boy shook his head side to side. "I don't think… he will be patient with me, father." He swallowed more tears then whispered in a low sob. "I… I… killed my father—"

Horatio's eyes shot open with a gasp; he blinked through the haziness unaware of his surroundings and then groaned feeling the fiery pain return. He shifted slightly against the cold hard concrete floor and froze. His eyes slammed shut and he clenched his jaw trying to push back the excruciating pain that radiated down his back and throughout his body.

His body trembled and jerked. He moaned low and took a moment to recover from the pain and rude awakening of his dream. Attempting to find his bearings he opened his eyes again and lifted his head. He winced in pain feeling his back burn and sting with sensation. When his eyes finally did focus, they locked on to a somewhat familiar face.

The man Horatio once knew had changed, and he didn't think it was for the better from the stone cold look in his gaze. His face was drawn in, his eyes hard and dark. He had a mustache now and goatee, which gave him a very rough appearance.

"Lieutenant Caine," Paul Donlan addressed him in a low gruff tone. "You do remember me, don't you?" He asked with tightening eyes.

Horatio swallowed the dryness in his throat and groaned. "Yes… I do."

"Good," he said standing up then crouched down next to Horatio who was positioned face down on the cold cell floor.

"We haven't much time, so listen carefully," he said looking over the cuts, welts and bruises on Horatio's back. "If you can even comprehend what I'm saying," he added with a breath, knowing Horatio had to be in tremendous pain and possible shock.

"I… understand," Horatio breathed low and attempted to move again.

"Don't," Donlan said putting a hand on Horatio's bloody shoulder, keeping him down. "Whatever you do, don't get up. Just stay down and go along with me." He paused and carefully looked around; making sure no one else was in the area. "I'm a friend," he whispered low near Horatio's ear.

Just at that moment, Clavo and Ramón walked over towards the cell. They stood in the doorway.

"You don't look so good, Red," said Clavo, in a deep cruel tone. He smiled in triumph.

Horatio turned his head toward him slightly but didn't answer.

"There's no point in playing tough Lieutenant," Ramón joined in.

Horatio still didn't answer.

Clavo leaned down near Horatio's ear and spoke cruelly, "Say, you're sorry."

Horatio clenched his jaw in anger. _'Say, what!'_ Horatio thought in disbelief with tightening eyes on Clavo. The redhead did his best to keep his temper under control.

"Answers us Lieutenant," Ramón spat incensed, shoving him. "Don't make us do something you will regret!"

Horatio's jaw clenched repeatedly. His blood boiled. The man could take no more. He snorted a laugh, "Like what?" He forced a grin on his face and looked at both the brothers mocking them.

"Like this!" Clavo snapped lifting Horatio up, forcing his back against the prison cell. He shoved him, raking his back against the concrete wall.

Horatio gasped in pain then grunted hard when Clavo did it again, this time choking him with one hand around his throat. His eyes closed while he tried to keep his agony at bay. His breathing came out hard and heavy.

"Hold him up!" Clavo growled.

Ramón and Donlan both grabbed Horatio by the arms and held him up against the cell wall.

Horatio could hardly stand. It took all his strength to keep his legs from caving under him but the redhead managed somehow.

Clavo coldly grinned at Horatio then reached into his pocket and took out a homemade shank. He laughed low, devious, pressing the blade up against Horatio's carotid artery, directly below his ear.

"Say you're sorry," he quietly repeated, holding Horatio's intense gaze.

"Go to hell," Horatio lowly rumbled through gritted teeth.

"After you Lieutenant," Clavo sneered, and lightly dragged the blade down Horatio's throat.

"Clavo," said Ramón, in a warning tone. "We still need him. Don't do anything stupid."

"Say it!" Clavo yelled in Horatio face ignoring Ramón. "Say you're sorry, or so help me!"

Horatio's eyes crinkled at the corners. His lips noticeably curved up into a slight grin. He knew he was getting under Clavo's skin.

"You Puta!" Clavo yelled enraged when Ramón let go of Horatio, only to grab Clavo and restrain him.

"We need him alive, I told you!" Ramón growled. "Stop your shit and control yourself!"

Low laughter seized their attention. Clavo's eyes widened and then narrowed on Horatio who was laughing low, leaning on Donlan and the wall. Ramón turned in disbelief and stared at the defiant redhead.

"You don't know when to quit Lieutenant," Ramón snarled.

"Apparently, neither do either of you," Horatio answered sarcastically, completely losing it. "Do you know, Ramón," he said holding Clavo's gaze, "Do you know, your brother cried like a baby when I arrested him. When the general rescinded his immunity."

Clavo eyes widened, his face turned beet red and he went crazy. Ramón turned and grabbed him again, trying to calm him down.

"You motherfucker! I'll kill you! I'll Kill You!" He screamed infuriated, struggling to get past Ramón, and at Horatio.

Horatio's low mocking laughter dug the knife even deeper. He exhaled quietly, and swayed his head. "so, you keep saying."

"Shut him the fuck up! Ramón yelled barely hanging onto Clavo.

Donlan suddenly shoved Horatio back against the wall and punched him square in the stomach. The redhead gasped, grunted and slowly slid down the wall towards the ground, completely out of breath.

Horatio cradled his mid section and tried to inhale, taking in deep gulps of air. The wind completely knocked out of him.

"Fucking pig!" Donlan shouted staring at him. "Say you're sorry! Say it!" He yelled.

Donlan went at Horatio again but Ramón stopped him. "Leave him." He stared at the worn out redhead. "He's done. Besides we need him alive!"

Ramón turned towards Clavo and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Later. He'll pay later bro. Calm down. The Lieutenant _will say he's sorry to you._ You'll have full control once we get him into the execution chamber." He grinned cruelly then looked back over at Horatio.

Clavo nodded and stared at Horatio with hatred. The redhead was still trying to recover. He leaned his head back against the wall breathing unsteadily.

"Whatever you do Donlan, just remember, we need him alive. It would be in your best interest not to forget that fact," Ramón reminded with intense eyes.

"Yeah, alive!" Clavo repeated harshly shoving his foot against Horatio's chest, causing him to groan in pain. "He's our bargaining chip but… who cares if he's a cripple. Fuck him up! And remember what that puta did to you, even though he knew you were innocent. Even though he knew it was your sister who set you up and got your partner killed!"

"Clavo!" Ramón snapped. "Let's go, we have business to take care of first then we can deal with this pig. Vámanos!"

"Later Red," said Clavo, with a gratifying smirk removing his foot. "You and I have unfinished business."

He stared at Donlan. "Keep him alive but make sure he's uncomfortable."

Donlan quickly fisted Horatio's hair. He yanked his head up and back then turned towards Clavo.

"I don't think that will be a problem. I owe him!" He pulled harder on Horatio's hair and snarled.

"You Lieutenant, are about to find out what real pain is all about." He said knowing Clavo and Ramón were still watching. Then he kicked Horatio in the side causing him to groan and writhe in pain.

Clavo grinned and walked away following Ramon. "I don't think Red is going to be conscious and whole when we get back brother." They laughed together walking away.

Horatio groaned and gasped trying to breathe. He swallowed the fresh blood in his mouth and raggedly muttered. "I thought… you said…."

"I did! Now shut the hell up and listen. Whatever you do, don't fight me! Don't fight back and sure as hell don't fight them! Give them what they want! If they tell you to say sorry, say it! Do you understand me?"

Horatio rasped hard, "Like… hell."

Donlan let out an exasperated breath. He paused and his eyes softened on Horatio. "We have one chance at this Lieutenant. One chance only. "I'm gonna need your help to get you outta here."

Horatio exhaled and managed to lift his thousand pound head. Still taken aback by Donlan's words, he found his eyes and stared suspiciously at the man for a moment. Unsure.

"Why?" Exhaustion roughened Horatio's words. "Why, are you… helping me?" He shifted and the pain contorted his face. He slowly rested his battered body against the concrete wall, doing his best not to lean his full weight on his back.

Donlan kept his tone low. "Because I owe you, Lieutenant. I know you tried to help me. I know you believed me and went out on a limb and tried to save my baby sister when I thought she was in real trouble. You found out the truth and even though I didn't like it, because I'm in here. Deep down I know you cared."

Horatio nodded. "I cared then… and I care now too Paul. I care about the others too. My team members…." He barely whispered, wiping the fresh blood from his lips.

Donlan whispered but snapped, looking out of the cell nervously. "I don't know! We have to be careful. Clavo and Ramón still have a few guys in this cell block."

"Then save the others… and leave me," Horatio rumbled low as fatigue coursed through him.

"What!" Donlan stared at Horatio stunned, realizing the man was willing to give his life for the others. Donlan's eyes softened. He recognized the same compassion in Horatio's eyes when Horatio told him about his sister. A flash went off and he remembered the day.

"_I don't think I'm going to make it on the inside," he barely whispered to Horatio._

"_You're going to be fine," Horatio replied with compassion in his eyes and reassurance in his tone._

Donlan raked a rough hand through his hair wondering how the hell he was going to pull this off. If he didn't, he knew what the Cruz brothers had in store for Horatio. _The execution chamber. _ He could only imagine what they would do to him.

"I know they worked you over pretty good. And if I know Clavo, he'll do it again. You really pissed him off. He'll bring back some of the others too."

"Others?" Horatio dryly questioned trying to focus on anything else but the pain.

"Yeah. Donlan gave him a serious look. I know they beat you pretty bad but you had to realize, you put half these guys away Lieutenant. There are quite a few inmates in here that would love to get their hands on you." He paused then added, "Clavo has a list."

Horatio exhaled a long exhausting breath. He nodded. "I'm sure, he does. I'm sure he does."

TBC…

* * *

I'm Listening... :o)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all as always. Warning... Long chapter! Thank you very much Betty, for proofing and helping me to get this to the readers ASAP! You're the best!**

**Enjoy!**

**Here we go…**

* * *

**III**

Calleigh Duquesne sat at the console, next to one of the security officers. Her eyes glued to the TV monitor in front of her. She repeatedly watched the same scene unfold, over and over again, trying to figure out what the Cruz brothers were up to.

She mumbled, "What are you two planning?"

Alexx stood nearby, keeping her eyes on Calleigh and the real time security monitors.

"It would help if we had some sound," Alexx said turning back toward the real time cameras.

"Tell me about it," Calleigh replied, moving in closer toward the screen. Her eyes narrowed.

"There," she pointed lifting from her chair. "They took Horatio into that cell!" She turned to the security guard sitting next to her. "Do we have a closer camera to monitor that cell?"

"I think, we might," he muttered tapping a few keys.

The screen in front of Calleigh flashed and the camera angle changed. Lines and static filled the screen and then it blinked. She saw him. She saw them from a distance. They had a side view and could see two men in the prison cell.

"Oh my god," Calleigh quietly breathed biting down on her lip. "That's Horatio," she pointed, "there on the floor."

Alexx moved in closer towards the monitor. "And who's that with him?" she asked with concern seeing the dark haired man, bending down next to the redhead.

Calleigh answered hesitantly, "I don't know. But.…" She exhaled and raked a hand through her hair. "Can you clear this picture up at all? Why is it so fuzzy?" Calleigh snapped frustrated.

The security guard nodded. "Our surveillance system is not the greatest. It's always fuzzy but we never had a problem keeping track of the inmates."

"I can barely make out his face," Alexx said behind Calleigh. "Can you get in any closer on them?"

The security guard smirked and shook his head. "No. This is the best we can do."

Calleigh moved her head side to side feeling helpless. She gritted her teeth feeling her emotions bear down on her.

'_Get __a hold of yourself, Duquesne,'_ she berated. _'He's alive, and you can see him,'_ she reminded herself attempting to cope with the situation. She observed the monitor looking for details, moving in closer.

Horatio's was sitting up against the cell wall. His legs bent upwards, his arms resting over them. Calleigh's eyes narrowed and she let them slowly process the scene.

"He sitting forward," she quietly shared. "He probably doesn't want to lean back against the wall."

Alexx nodded in understanding. "He's protecting his back, isn't he?"

Calleigh nodded still looking on. "Yeah. Looks like it.

A moment passed and they watched the dark haired man look out of the cell.

Calleigh gnawed down on her lip waiting, wondering what he was going to do.

"Something's up," the guard murmured. He's looking for someone maybe."

Calleigh's eyes were glued to the screen. She watched the man go back into the cell, fill a cup of water and hand it to Horatio. Her brows furrowed.

"What the hell….," the guard said letting his words trail off.

Alexx cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Did he just… give Horatio a cup of water?

"I think he did," the guard replied in disbelief. He tucked his chin. "He's… helping him?"

Calleigh pointed at the screen. "Who is he? I want to know who this inmate is. Can you ID him?

"Um…" The guard tapped a few keys then rubbed his jaw in thought. "I can't get a clear view of his bracelet."

"His shirt," Calleigh said turning back to the guard. The DOC number above the pocket."

Every inmate had a Department of Corrections number given when they were incarcerated. It identified the convict and also gave information and a complete profile, which included date of birth, crimes they committed, and what unit they were being housed in.

The guard hit a few more keys then inclined his head toward Calleigh explaining, "If I can read the number correctly, you are aware there is no way to be one hundred percent sure that is the inmate. The convicts are smart. I'm pretty sure they'll swap shirts so they can't be identified."

"Let's give it a try anyway," Calleigh said with optimism, when Ryan approached.

"Hey, anything new?" Ryan asked with some files in hand.

"No. But we're making progress," Alexx answered with a small smile.

Ryan leaned in closer toward Calleigh and the security monitors.

"Is that… is that H?" He paused and found Calleigh's eyes. "Is this a live feed?"

Calleigh nodded and the guard answered, "Yes, it's the Lieutenant and yes, it's a live feed of what's happening right now."

Ryan stared at the screen. "H doesn't look good. What happened to his shirt?"

Calleigh heaved a sigh trying to concentrate on the screen in front of her.

"They ripped it off him when they tortured him," Alexx answered with venom in her tone. "Bastards," she mumbled low.

"Inmate 269385, is a Mr. Paul Donlan." The security guard said looking over at Calleigh. "This guy's in for felony robbery," the guard snorted a laugh. "He tried to rob an armored car. No weapons charges or any record before that. Says he's in here for 30 years."

"I know that name," Calleigh exhaled a breath and looked back at Ryan. "Armored car…." Calleigh repeated, looking down, trying to recall the case.

Ryan shook his head. "I don't remember working any case involving an armored car theft."

Calleigh snapped her finger in recogniiton. "No you wouldn't. It was Speedle's case and mine. You weren't working at the lab yet."

Ryan nodded. "So H put this guy away then. Oh no."

"Yeah," Calleigh said with narrowing eyes. "But there's more to it. Donlan was set up by his own sister. She made up a story she was kidnapped and told Donlan if he didn't pay the kidnappers ransom, they would kill her." Calleigh paused remembering the case clearly. "Donlan exchanged the money in the armored car, with counterfeit money, but some idiots tried to hold up the armored car that morning and his partner got killed."

"Damn," Ryan breathed. "His own sister set him up. That had to be hard on the guy."

"What's even harder to believe, is he was suckered into it. He was completely misled and only trying to save his baby sister." Calleigh inhaled deeply.

"Horatio tried to help him and in the process and discovered his sister, Mary Donlan's involvement. She was the one who set him up from the get-go. The manager of the bank was also a conspirator as well and involved with her. They're both still serving time.."

"Yeah but this guy… Donlan, he's innocent," Ryan said in confusion. "His sister betrayed him. That's not his fault."

"No, it's not, but he did commit a felony by exchanging the armored car money. His partner also got killed in the hold up."

"30 years is a long time, Calleigh. You'd think the judge would have gone easy on him, knowing he was set up and all."

"Yeah. I remember Horatio even went before the judge in an attempt to shorten Mr. Donlan's sentence. He told him how he cooperated in the investigation, but it didn't work out."

Ryan tilted his head with interest. "Why not?"

Calleigh gnawed on her lower lip remembering. Her green eyes tightened.

"The judge was, Judge Joseph Ratner. He had a grudge against Horatio and he wasn't about to help him. Instead, to get back at Horatio, he gave Donlan the maximum sentence of 30 years." Calleigh let out a soft breath. "Horatio was devastated he couldn't help the man."

"Son of a bitch," Alexx muttered. "That judge caused so many problems for Horatio and the team. I have to say I was glad the day they gave up the search and rescue, and pronounced him dead."

"Me too," Calleigh said with hesitancy.

Ryan held out his hand. "I think these may help," he said handing Calleigh the files on the Cruz brothers.

Calleigh gave Ryan a small smile. "Thanks, Ryan. I'll give them to the warden, in the meantime, keep your eyes on that screen and let me know if anything happens. Anything, Ryan."

He nodded and sat at the security station. "Okay. I got it, Calleigh."

Alexx stood behind Ryan and watched Calleigh walk over toward the warden. Her eyes went back towards the monitors and she shook her head.

"Let's hope the warden has a plan to get them out… alive."

Calleigh walked over towards the quiet group, who were discussing their options, when the warden looked up at her. Calleigh handed her the case files.

"I think these will help you get a clearer picture of who and what you are dealing with." Calleigh explained softly.

The wardenr nodded and gestured with her hand for Calleigh to join them.

"Won't you please have a seat? We were just discussing our options."

Calleigh inclined her head and sat down, giving a quick glance back over at Alexx and Ryan.

"So where are we?" The warden continued.

The leader of the CERT team came forward. "So far the inmates made no attempt to contact us and they have not answered our calls."

Pete Bolin, the correctional officer spoke out. "The FBI is on the way." He shook his head. "They're going to come in here and take over, unless we do something now."

Calleigh sighed. There were still no answers. They were no further along than before. They had no idea want the Cruz brothers wanted and why. She sat there feeling frustrated and angry.

"I think we need someone experienced in negotiations here. Perhaps they could attempt to contact the Cruz brothers." Calleigh said with a sigh.

The warden nodded her approval and answered. "The CERT team has a negotiator and they have tried Detective Duquesne."

Calleigh chewed on her lip, knowing she was about to cross the line.

She replied firmly. "Why not let me try to contact them."

Some of the SWAT members groaned and looked at one another in amusement.

Calleigh saw their reactions and instead of getting angry she kept her emotions at bay and stood focused.

"They know me. I've dealt with them before. What's the worst that could happen? They don't talk to me, and isn't that exactly where we are at now?"

The blonde made sense, and also made an impression on most standing there. Including the warden.

"We at least have to try," she said looking at each person there.

"I agree," the CERT leader stated with a nod. "She has already established a connection with them.

"Give me a break!" The SWAT leader groaned. "What connection," he barked then continued. "They only spoke to her because they want to rape her! That's not much of a connection if you ask me!" His voice rose up, "We need to attack. We need to take them by surprise!" He looked over at Calleigh, who defiantly crossed her arms across her chest holding his gaze. "We don't need some CSI sharp shooter telling us how to do our job!"

"That's enough," the warden snapped at the SWAT leader. "You were warned. Now you can take your men and secure the perimeter of this prison. Do you understand me?"

The SWAT leader glared, shook his head and let out a heavy breath. "Yes, Ma'am. We're on it."

With one last fierce look at Calleigh, the SWAT leader marched away.

"Detective Duquesne, please accept my apology." The warden said bowing her head. Special Ops can sometimes be very…."

"Arrogant," Calleigh finished for her with a slight smile.

The warden gave Calleigh a grin back. "Okay, so what did you have in mind detective?"

"Let me try to talk to them," she said in thought.

The CERT leader stepped forward. "We can try and call again and if they don't answer… well," He looked at Calleigh. "If the detective is willing, we can take her back inside. With the proper coverage and protection, of course."

The warden nodded. "Okay. Let's try the phone first and take it from there."

Calleigh walked over toward Alexx and Ryan. "The warden gave me the okay to try and contact them."

Alexx's eyes widened.

Ryan blinked back his shock. "How?"

"Phone first," Calleigh said with a slight smile, taking a seat next to Ryan. "When I'm on the phone, keep your eyes on the screen and the hostages.

"Okay Cal," Ryan nodded.

The security guard added, "We'll be recording everything anyway. Have been since this all started."

"Good," Calleigh said with a nod.

The CERT leader handed her a phone and began to dial a number. The warden and the rest of the group gathered around listening intently.

The phone rang several times and there was no answer. They tried again, three more times and Calleigh was beginning to lose hope.

"What phone are you trying to call them on?" Calleigh inquired.

"One of my team members went in earlier and gave them a cell phone, so we could contact them. So far, we've gotten nil." The CERT leader explained.

"I have an idea," Calleigh said recalling the scene played out in her head. She remembered when they searched Horatio, Frank and Eric. They took all the cell phones.

She began to dial a number, Horatio's number, knowing Clavo had his phone. The phone rang three times and was finally answered.

"Whaz up!" the thick Spanish tone asked with a laugh. "This phone is actually working in here."

"Clavo? Clavo Cruz?" Calleigh asked feeling a rush of adrenaline surge through her, at the sound of his voice. The CERT leader put the call on speaker.

"That's right baby." He answered and Calleigh could hear the bastard's smile.

She gritted her teeth but keep her emotions in check.

"Clavo, this is CSI Calleigh Duquesne, do you remember me? You spoke with me when the gates closed."

"Aah, how could I forget a sweet thing like you baby. You want to get together when I get out of here? It shouldn't be long now. I can make you feel so good."

Calleigh bit down on her lip. _'Ignore this moron and remember what you need to do.'_

"Clavo, we have been trying to establish some form of communication so we can help you. But you have to answer the phone and talk to us."

"I did answer the phone sweet thing." He laughed.

"What is it you want, Clavo?" She asked firmly.

Clavo's eyes tightened. He smiled. "You know what would really make me happy?"

"What?" said Calleigh.

"You. In here, with me." He chuckled. "Oh baby, I'm getting hard just thinking about you," Clavo replied sarcastically. When Calleigh didn't respond he continued. "Why don't you personally come in here and I will tell you my— our demands. What do you say baby?"

The warden shook her head. She didn't think it was a good idea.

The CERT team leader gave Calleigh a nod and she answered.

"Okay. "I'll come in and talk to you in person but if I do this, you have to do something for me."

"I'd do lots of things for you, baby," Clavo laughed.

"I want you to let someone go, as an act of good faith." Calleigh smirked knowing he would say no.

"Good faith!" Clavo snapped out. "Like who. Your Lieutenant boyfriend of course."

"That would be fine, for starters," she answered in her southern tone.

"You're crazy! Forget it bitch! That's not going to happen. Red stays. We need him."

"For what Clavo. You already rendered him disabled. What would you possibly need him for?" Calleigh questioned, hoping to keep him talking, and possibly get more information on their plan.

Clavo let out a low deep hum. "When you come in here, I'll explain it to you."

Calleigh's eyes tightened. "I'll see you in five minutes." She disconnected the call.

The warden shook her head in disagreement. "I don't like this and don't feel it is safe for you, Detective. Although I do appreciate your determination."

"She'll be fine, ma'am," The leader of the CERT team expalined, with a small grin of approval at Calleigh. "We won't let any harm come to the detective. We'll protect her all the way."

Calleigh inclined her head. "Thank you."

"This is crazy" Alexx said, stepping forward with hands out. "Baby, you can't be serious." ."

"As a heart attack," Calleigh answered.

Ryan shook his head. "Cal… the boss wouldn't like this."

"I'll be fine," she said ignoring Ryan's words, knowing he was right. She knew Horatio would never agree to let her do this.

"Keep watching the monitors," she said as the CERT leader, called over two men.

"Put this on," he said handing Calleigh a black bulletproof vest. "My men will shield you as well. You'll be fine."

"Thank you," Calleigh said to the leader. "With you by my side, I'm sure I will be fine." She grinned.

"My name is Michael. You can call me Mike."

She took his offered hand. "Calleigh. Nice to meet you."

He smiled then grew serious. "Likewise. Now, you ready to do this?"

"Locked and loaded," she said following his lead.

"Good luck, baby. Be careful," Alexx said with a worried breath.

"Go get him, Cal," Ryan said, watching them all walk away.

III

Two CERT members with clear shields stood in front of Calleigh. The team leader stood off to the left keeping an eye on the surprised inmates.

Catcalls immediately began and vulgarity followed.

"That hot bitch is back," one man called out. "I think she wants us!"

"Yeah, with these other fuckers! Why don't you guys leave the Ho and take off."

Calleigh raised her voice. "We're waiting for Clavo Cruz. He told us he would meet us here to talk about his terms."

The inmates laughed. One moved closer towards the doubled set of steel bars.

"How about I give you my terms." He said groping himself. "You ever heard of a gang bang baby?"

Calleigh smirked and stood her ground knowing she was in good hands with the CERT team. She ignored the comments coming from the inmates.

A moment passed and she could see Clavo heading in her direction. She moved a bit to her left, hoping to get a closer look at Eric and Frank and the injured correctional officer, who were all in the first cell.

Eric inclined his head and Calleigh nodded getting his unspoken message.

"We're gonna get you all out of here," she said, in a very confident and rather loud tone.

"Bitch, you ain't getting anyone out of here," one of the inmates growled staring at Calleigh. "Just who do you think you are? Wonder Woman?"

They all laughed and Calleigh quirked her lips just a bit thinking, _'Yeah, that's right.'_

Horatio's head came off the wall. He sat up more, knowing that voice. That strong southern tone. His blue eyes went to Donlan.

"What's wrong?" He quickly asked watching the redhead attempt to rise. "No, no, stay down! What are you doing?" Donlan said keeping Horatio at bay.

He growled, "That's, Calleigh."

"And?" Donlan questioned confused. "Who's Calleigh?"

Horatio swallowed hard, "She's…" Horatio quickly corrected himself. He refused to give out any pertinent information, like the fact that he loved her and she was the most important thing in his life. Instead he heaved a sigh, "She's One of my CSI's. You have to get her out of here. Now!"

Donlan's brows furrowed. "And how the hell do you want me to do that!"

Clavo quickly gazed into Donlan's cell. He saw Donlan standing almost over Horatio and with a grin continued walking towards Calleigh and the CERT team.

Donlan's eyes widened but he quickly let out a breath when Clavo passed without a word.

"Stay the fuck down," Donlan sneered at Horatio.

"You gotta help her," Horatio said through clenched teeth.

Donlan shook his head and walked to the cell entrance. He looked out to see what was happening. Quietly he gave Horatio a play by play.

"Relax. She's not alone. Three officers are with her and they have shields and armor on. So does she."

Horatio let out a deep breath. He rubbed at his tired eyes and shook his head feeling helpless.

"Hey baby. I didn't think you'd come," Clavo greeted with a cold smile.

Calleigh held his gaze and spoke in her usual soft tone.

"Where's Ramón?"

Clavo chuckled. "Ooh… I didn't know you wanted the both of us baby. Tag team, threesome," Clavo licked his lips and gave Calleigh a stare, undressing her with his eyes. "I get the front," he said groping his groin. "Ramón can have the back. We'd do things to you, you couldn't imagine."

'_Yeah, like you did to Michelle Cormier,'_ Calleigh thought to herself, knowing they killed her. She remained quiet.

Horatio gritted his teeth and his jaw flexed with anger, listening to Clavo trash talk Calleigh.

Eric listened to insult after insult and growled, "That's enough!"

Clavo laughed as one of the inmates smashed his baton right on Eric fingers that were wrapped around the bars of his cell.

"Fuck!" Eric yelled as he pampered one hand in the other. He hissed in pain looking at his bruised and throbbing fingers.

Donlan looked over his shoulder hearing rustling. Horatio carefully sat up and tried once again to rise.

"Will you stay down! Please," Donlan growled in a whisper. "Clavo's just messing with her." He smirked, "And she's doing fine."

Horatio let out a breath and closed his eyes. He gritted his teeth in an attempt to deal with his raging emotions. 'I'll… kill him….' he contemplated, as Clavo continued.

"Baby, you're gonna look so hot, down on your knees, sucking me off," said Clavo with a pleasurable hum.

Horatio's eyes flew open. His face reddened in despise. That was all he could stand.

Donlan was back in the cell, trying to calm an irate Horatio. He put two hands on his shoulders keeping him down, trying to keep him quiet.

"Shut the hell up before Clavo comes back in here and pummels you."

Horatio's eyes tightened in recognition. That was the perfect plan, he thought. Get Clavo's attention!

"Clavo!" Horatio growled aloud but the sound came out partly muffled.

Donlan quickly covered Horatio's mouth and held him down. He struggled with the determined redhead until Calleigh spoke out getting their attention. They froze and listened intently.

"Clavo, you're gonna look really hot in the electric chair," she said in a quick-witted comeback. She fanned herself for effect and spoke in her thick southern tone. "I can hardly wait."

All the men groaned, stunned by her comment. They waited for Clavo's reaction.

"Are you going to talk terms with me, or are you going to continue to act like a child?" Calleigh said in an all business-like tone.

Clavo glared at her. "Okay, so maybe you're not a dumb blonde after all."

Calleigh rolled her eyes and sarcastically answered. "Terms Clavo. Try to focus," she said sarcastically, with arms cross against her chest.

Eric and Frank grinned, so did Horatio and Donlan. '_That's my girl,' _Horatio thought to himself.

Clavo's eyes narrowed. "What are you offering?"

"What do you want?" Calleigh replied in swiftly.

"Ten million dollars and a helicopter, on the roof."

"You can't be serious," Calleigh almost laughed.

"You want to see how serious I am Puta." He turned angrily and headed down the hall, looking back over his shoulder. "Let me show you!"

Calleigh knew he was going for Horatio. That was his ace in the hole. In haste she called out.

"Okay. I know you're serious Clavo! I know," she said hoping it wasn't too late.

It was.

"Time to play, Red," Clavo said as he walked into the cell, grabbed Horatio by his hair and practically pulled the exhausted man to his feet.

"Don't just stand there, give me a hand," Clavo snapped at Donlan.

Horatio groaned but didn't fight back purposely. He willingly went with the two men. They walked him down the hall towards the closed gates and Calleigh.

Ryan's eyes grew wide. "We got trouble," he said looking at the scene unfold before his eyes. "They got H."

"Oh no," Alexx quietly said covering her mouth, seeing them drag Horatio down the hall.

"Let's hope Detective Duquesne can calm down Mr. Cruz." The warden said expressing her concern.

"Hold him," Clavo ordered as another inmate grabbed Horatio's free arm and helped Donlan to restrain him.

Straightening and finding his balance, Horatio slowly lifted his head. Steely blue eyes locked onto an ocean of green.

Calleigh held his pained gaze and her heart skipped a beat. Horatio's expression was intense to say the least, his blue eyes full of anger.

She bit down on her bottom lip in an attempt to hold her emotions at bay. He looked terrible. Exhausted, beaten and in clear pain. His hair was disheveled, some strands hanging down over his forehead. His bare chest bruised and cut, and the dried up blood on his arms and chest was an indication of what torture the man had endured. She could only imagine what his back looked like.

Horatio swallowed and could read the worry and sorrow in her beautiful emerald eyes. _'I'm, okay,'_ he wanted to say to her but realized it would give Clavo more of an advantage. Instead he hoped she could read it in his softening eyes.

"You want to see how serious I am?" Clavo threatened and grabbed Horatio's hair again. He yanked on it and growled.

"Why don't you tell them how nice we're being to you Lieutenant?" He pulled harder causing a growl to erupt from Horatio's throat. He shouted in Horatio's face. "I said fucking tell them!"

Horatio clenched his jaw. His words came out harshly, through gritted teeth. "I'm, fine."

"That's right, Rred," Clavo taunted, looking into Horatio's intense blue eyes. He released him.

"If we're going to do this Clavo, you have to show me an act of good faith. Release one of the prisoners." Calleigh said calmly, looking from Horatio to Clavo.

Clavo smiled callously. "You want him, don't you baby. How badly? I can see it in your eyes. It's so easy to read you."

Calleigh felt her body stiffen. Her eyes tightened. She wanted to plant one bullet right between Clavo's eyes.

She shrugged, "I want one prisoner Clavo. Anyone will do. I don't care who, but if you expect any cooperation you will deal. Now." She said in a firm tone, keeping her eyes on Clavo this time.

Clavo tilted his head to the side. "Damn baby you're cold. You don't even care what I'm gonna do to your man?" He questioned.

"Oh I care Clavo, but nothing I say is going to change that. Is it?" Calleigh glared as one brow arched.

Clavo nodded and laughed. "Damn straight baby! You're not a dumb bitch after all." He swayed his head from side to side eyeing her up and down. He licked his lips then exhaled a breath. "You know, I bet those sweet, full lips of yours, would feel great wrapped around my cock!"

Horatio's eyes flashed fire. His body stiffened and tensed. All coherent thought was gone. The storm raging inside of him finally won out and his rage erupted with a vengeance.

With the stealth of a panther, he swiftly took a quick step back then forward, pulling free of both men, who were barely restraining him.

Horatio quickly wrapped one arm around Clavo's neck from behind, in a chokehold, and hung on with everything he had.

"Horatio!" Calleigh shouted in horror, knowing retribution would follow. Her heart rate accelerated and the feeling of helplessness returned. She watched the redhead strangle Clavo, as if almost in a mad haze. She took a step closer when the CERT team blocked her path.

"Horatio!" She shouted again hoping to get through to him.

His blue eyes were glazed over with a rage she had never witnessed. Horatio's only focus was on Clavo and his intention was crystal clear.

"Ge— get him… off… me," Clavo rasped losing his breath as Horatio squeezed harder, slowly choking the life out of him.

Three men suddenly began beating on Horatio, but he still refused to let go. One man actually pulled and Horatio went down to the floor, dragging Clavo along with him. He still hung on, determined to squeeze the life out of the bastard.

Ramón arrived and quickly grabbed one of the batons from the inmates. He whacked Horatio in the side of the head once and Horatio's hold weakened. A moment of haze passed and he blinked, then with an angry grunt, Horatio once again tightened his grip on Clavo's throat.

"Hel—Help— me," Clavo gasped and choked trying to breathe.

"Let him go Lieutenant!" Ramón shouted then bashed Horatio in the head again, this time rendering him unconscious.

Ramón dropped the baton and moved to helped Clavo.

Clavo struggled to get the unconscious redhead off of him, who still somehow had his arm locked around the man's neck.

Ramón finally pulled him to his feet. "I can't leave you alone for five fucking minutes," he yelled. "What the fuck were you doing?"

Clavo inhaled deeply holding his throat, still gasping for air. He glared at Horatio's unconscious form then with fury in his eyes, stomped over and kicked him in the side, yelling at the unconscious man.

"Puta…. You fucking pig! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Clavo!" Ramón yelled pulling his brother back away from Horatio. "I don't think he can hear you!"

"Fuck this pig! I'm sick of his shit," Clavo growled enraged. "I'm gonna do him now!"

"I told you, we need him alive!" Ramón growled. "You'll have your time with him. Now calm down!"

Calleigh stared at Horatio's lifeless body. Blood slowly oozed from the side of his head, making her feel even worse, if that were possible. _'This is my fault,'_ she thought to herself.

"Give me the Lieutenant," She said firmly. "He's injured and of no use to you. If you kill him, you both get the death penalty."

Ramón snorted a laugh. "You're not getting anything. Now why don't you take that pretty little ass on out of here!"

Calleigh bit back her anger. "You don't make a deal now and all bets are off," she said unwilling to give up.

Ramón stormed towards the bars. He growled, "I'll let you know when I want to deal, bitch. Right now, I want you all out of here or one of the other hostages is going to join the Lieutenant!"

Calleigh let out a breath. "You don't stand a chance of getting out of here without our help."

Ramón smiled. "We'll see," he said walking away with Clavo. He spat, "Put this pig back in his cage."

Donlan helped lift Horatio and gave Calleigh a quick glance. He gave a nod hoping she noticed.

The CERT leader tapped the small device in his ear. He stepped forward. "Warden wants us out Calleigh. We need to go now."

Calleigh nodded and once again made eye contact with Eric and Frank.

"We're gonna get you out of here." She said, " All of you."

Eric and Frank nodded in recognition. With that she turned and the CERT team escorted her out.

TBC….

* * *

Side note: I always do my best to stick to cannon but… throwing in what the Judge did to Donlan was a must. Evil grin. It works perfectly as you will all soon see. LOL

I just wanted to share that this did not actually happen in the show and most of what I write is true. Except the fluff of course! Now if the show had that with H & C… It would be perfect! Soft sigh. More fun to come.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Okay, since you are all enjoying this so much… here is more. A lot more, thanks to Betty. Thank you again and again Betty. You are terrific, wonderful, and marvelous! I am sure the readers love you too! **

**Speaking of readers… Thank you all! The amazing reviews and amount of feedback I have received has been incredible. My e-mail box is full and I am just happy to see you are all enjoying the story.**

**Um, enjoy but be ready for…. (Answer at end) **

**Here we go…**

* * *

III

Horatio was worn out, depleted of all his energy. Exhaustion and pain radiated through him and seemed to gather in his head. The pain intense, throbbing. Horatio laid, eyes closed, jaw clenched and felt as though he was hovering but the excruciating pounding in his head kept him grounded.

He blinked his eyes open and found himself on his back, on the prison cell floor again. In a daze, he lay there and tried to recall what had happened. It was almost impossible to concentrate with the blistering pain that radiated down his back and the drumming that throbbed in his head.

"You okay?" Donlan asked quietly, kneeling down next to him. He put one hand on the man's shoulder. "You took a pretty hard shot by Ramón."

"Mmm," he groaned low.

Horatio attempted to lift his head and groaned, letting it down again. He closed his eyes feeling the room spin.

"Wh— what happened?" He asked as exhaustion roughened his words.

Donlan shook his head back and forth. "You lost it man. You went crazy and tried to kill Clavo."

A low hum left Horatio's throat recalling more clearly. "I… didn't succeed… I take it."

Donlan's eyes widened. "No. They beat the shit out of you again!" He paused in disbelief. "You're lucky to be alive! Do you have a death wish or something?"

If it didn't hurt so much Horatio would have laughed. "The only wish I have… is to get my hands on Clavo and Ramón."

Donlan let out a heavy breath. "We can't let Clavo get his hands on you again," He replied shaking his head back and forth upset, looking at the bruised and battered redhead. "Can you even walk?"

"I think. Maybe," Horatio breathed, frustrated. "I don't know." Horatio shook his head side to side feeling depleted of all his strength and energy.

Donlan took Horatio's hand and gripped it tightly then placed his other on Horatio's shoulder. "Let's sit you up. Ready," he said pulling.

Horatio groaned and stifled a cry. He lifted, slowly sitting up against the wall with Donlan's help. It took a moment to gather himself as he let out a long shallow breath, attempting to control the pain he was experiencing.

He exhaled deeply feeling completely drained. His voice dry, gritty, "Save the others… forget me."

His body trembled momentarily; he closed his eyes and let his head drop back against the wall in surrender. God how he wished he could just rest his battered body and sleep. Better yet, his mind took him back to this morning, and Calleigh. He completely zoned out.

Donlan stared at him. "Listen to me. Don't you go giving up!" He lowered his tone. "You can rest while I'm gone. I need to go check things out, but first…" He paused looking at Horatio unsure.

"Lieutenant, I need to work you over. Do you understand? We have to make this look good and sound even better. You with me?"

Horatio's eyes opened. He scarcely moved his head in acknowledgment. "I… get it."

"I'm sorry," Donlan whispered in almost a growl. "I promise… I'm gonna get you outta here. No matter what it takes, okay?"

Horatio knew their chances were nil but kept his friends in mind. "Just keep the others safe, and be careful yourself Paul," he answered with a soft groan.

"I'll do my best Lieutenant, and you do yours to hang in there just a little while longer. All right?"

"We have a deal, Paul," Horatio breathed softly.

Donlan got up and threw a towel in Horatio's direction. "It will help keep you warm when I'm gone." He paused and knelt in front of Horatio. "You ready?"

Horatio let out a breath and nodded in agreement.

Donlan suddenly grabbed Horatio's shoulders and pulled on him. He began yelling and cursing as he shoved Horatio back against the wall.

Horatio groaned loudly, especially when his bruised back connected with the concrete wall. The sounds that came from him made it very believable that even Donlan himself was afraid he would kill him.

Donlan made sure to break and throw things around the cell, making a racket. Items crashed to the floor as Horatio groaned and grunted making the beating completely believable. He wiped more blood on his face and chest, and even transferred it onto Donlan.

Donlan cursed and shouted in anger, "You piece of shit! You pig! I'm not gonna kill you just yet! I gonna make sure you live, so every convict you ever put away in here gets a piece of you!"

He lightly shoved Horatio, who easily slumped over onto the floor face down.

"Something's up," Ryan alerted everyone while looking at the monitor. He watched the scene play out.

"He barely hit H," he muttered.

Calleigh and Alexx gathered round. They watched Donlan transfer the blood onto himself and then check on Horatio.

"What's he up to?" Calleigh murmured low.

A few inmates walked over to see what the loud commotion was all about. Donlan kicked Horatio a few times for effect then walked out of the cell furious, cursing and mumbling crazily.

"Damn, he really fucked him up,." one of the inmates said looking on.

Another shouted, "That fucking pig deserves everything he gets! You should have killed him Donlan!"

"Do you think he's dead?" Another inmate quietly asked when suddenly they all began laughing.

"Don't mess with Donlan. He's a crazy man. He beat this pig to a bloody pulp!"

Paul Donlan paced back and forth like a wild man. He was glad he wiped some more of Horatio's blood on himself for effect. It worked because now he looked like a crazed killer.

He purposely headed down towards the cell where Frank, Eric and the other prison guard were being held. One inmate threw him a towel that he used to wipe some of the blood off his face.

Eric realized who he was when Donlan made eye contact with him and grinned coldly.

"I think your Lieutenant… may be on a permanent vacation."

Clavo and Ramón took most of the inmates with them. There were only five inmates left in the cell block guarding the hostages and Paul Donlan had his count. _Five convicts to overtake!_

"What did you do to him!" Eric suddenly yelled out grabbing onto the bars angrily. "He tried to help you! We both did and this is how you repay us!"

Donlan charged the cell wildly and snarled. "Helped me! Helped me! You put me away even though I was innocent! That's how you helped me!" He laughed, "Now look at me, I'm reformed, officer! Is this what you wished for? I can reform you too, just like I did your Lieutenant!"

Eric gritted his teeth in anger but was smart enough to keep his trap shut; however, Frank lashed out enraged.

"Why don't you try to reform me, you little weasel! You afraid I may hit you back!"

Horatio groaned low and gritted his teeth hearing Eric and Frank's remarks. He knew it was just a matter of time before Clavo, Ramón and the rest of the inmates began to torture them too. Somehow he had to help them. Horatio shifted and let out a painful hiss; his jaw clenched as his body began to shake violently and then slumped lifelessly toward the floor.

Donlan laughed at Frank and began to walk away while one of the inmates yelled. "You're gonna take that shit from this pig! Not me! I want a piece of him. I show him who's a weasel!"

"C'mon you son of a bitch!" Frank growled back feeling his blood boil.

There was nothing Donlan could do as the inmates opened the cell door and began beating on Eric, Frank and the prison guard with the steel batons.

Frank put up a fight but two inmates grabbed him and one of them was Tiny.

Donlan shook his head watching the muscular convict, Tiny whale on Frank, with the baton. He had no mercy even when Frank was down and unmoving. He still beat the man.

Donlan shouted, "That's enough! We need them alive, Clavo and Ramón said alive! What the hell's the matter with you guys?"

Tiny began kicking Frank while he was down. "Fuck you pig! And fuck Clavo and Ramón! No pig is gonna talk to me like that!"

Clavo repeated angrily watching the scene unfold. "Fuck Clavo and Ramón?" He quickly pulled the bigger inmate out of the cell, threw him to the floor and began to whale on him wildly with the baton.

"Now let me show you all what happens when you don't do as we say!" Clavo growled, bashing the baton over Tiny's head again and again, as blood began to splatter and spray all over him.

Ramón grabbed a hold of Clavo's bloody wrist and stopped him.

"He's dead, Clavo! I think you made your point!"

"Puta!" Clavo spat on the dead man's body and stared at each of the convicts. "Next time… do as you're told!

He glared at Paul Donlan. "Why did you leave Lieutenant Caine alone?"

One of the inmates ran over towards Clavo and explained with wide eyes,

"he beat the shit out of him, Clavo. We saw the whole thing! He did the pig but good. He beat him senseless! We all thought he was dead."

Donlan snapped, "He passed out. I had to take a walk." He said firmly, holding Clavo's gaze. "Or I would have killed him."

Clavo looked him over and saw the blood on his hands and clothes. He grinned. "I knew you were the right man for the job," he said to Donlan, patting him on the shoulder. "Lieutenant Caine's blood looks good on you dawg!" He laughed.

Ramón pointed towards the dead inmate. "Get him out of here and lock that cell door. Anyone else goes in there again and you'll get the same beating he did."

Clavo and Ramón turned and saw Eric helping Frank, who was having a very hard time breathing.

"He needs a doctor," Eric said urgently looking over at them while blood dripped from his own lips and nose. "He can't breathe!"

Clavo grinned. "Well officer, that's gonna be a problem. You see the infirmary is on fire and the doctor, well," he laughed, "The doctor on staff is dead." He began to laugh manically. "Sorry bro. You guys are on your own!" He said as they walked away.

Donlan gave Eric a quick glance then followed Clavo and Ramón who headed toward the cell where Horatio was being held. Clavo walked in and knelt next to Horatio. He grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled hard. Horatio's body was lifeless and limp, his eyes remained closed. Not a sound came from him.

"You dead, Red?" Clavo asked then let go, which caused Horatio's head to smack down hard on the concrete floor. "You're not looking so good."

Clavo stood up. "Well at least the Lieutenant's still breathing," he said with a wide smile adjusting his sunglasses. _Horatio's sunglasses._

Ramón headed for Horatio and bent. He took his pulse and stood up again. "We need him alive Clavo! No more beatings, okay? You need to control your temper."

"Whatever bro," Clavo shrugged and put both hands on his brother's shoulders. "We're gonna be out of here in no time."

Ramón nodded then turned towards Donlan. "We just need you to keep an eye on him and the others until we get back. We almost have our way out. The other guys are working on it as we speak."

Donlan smirked. "I thought you said Caine was our way out?"

Ramón grinned and gestured towards Horatio's body. "He's just the pigeon we needed to make our plan work. So far it's coming along perfectly. We have the Lieutenant and soon we'll have our way out too. Only no one will realize it until it's too late, and by then well both be back in Baracas!"

"And the Lieutenant?" Donlan questioned with narrowing eyes.

Ramón answered. "Well... before we go were going to have ourselves a barbeque in the execution room! Guess what the main course will be? Pig!" He laughed and Clavo howled at the idea, slapping his brother on the back with his hand.

"Nice one bro," Clavo laughed.

Donlan nodded and looked down at Horatio's unconscious form. "He won't be a problem."

"Good." Ramón said heading out of the cell. "Okay you guys, Donlan is in charge, so do as he says. Well be back as soon as we get the inmates in cell block D released," Ramón said waving to Clavo.

Clavo caught up with Ramón. "I'm thinking we should send a few more guys in here to keep things in order."

"No," Ramón said instantly. "We leave for fifteen minutes and look what these idiots do. We don't need any more inmates Clavo; they would only cause more problems. Donlan has it under control now and I think you did a pretty good job of scaring the shit out of the rest of the guys with the way you beat Tiny to death!"

Clavo grinned. "I wished I had a video camera. Did you see the way his brain exploded! That was sick bro!" He laughed.

Ramón shook his head. "You are certifiable Clavo. There is no doubt!"

Clavo laughed. "I can't wait until we get Red in the execution chamber. I'm gonna fry his ass!"

III

Donlan stood outside the cell and watched Clavo and Ramón walk away. He casually turned when they were out of sight, and took notice of the other four inmates that were left. Two were sitting across from the cell where they held the hostages. The other two were busy playing with the cell phones they took from the hostages and guard.

Donlan got an idea but first wanted to check on Horatio. He hadn't moved and Donlan wasn't sure if he was acting or really unconscious.

He knelt near Horatio and placed two fingers against his neck checking for a pulse. "Hey, you still with me," he whispered feeling a slow heartbeat.

When Horatio didn't answer Donlan attempted to turn him. He suddenly groaned loudly in pain when Donlan pressed a hand over his mouth. "Ssssh, the others will hear you!"

Donlan whispered. "I have an idea but I needed to be sure you were okay first." He said removing his hand from Horatio's mouth.

Horatio groaned low when Donlan helped him sit up against the wall. His mangled back was killing him but now so were his head and ribs.

"You okay," he asked Horatio, holding his glazed-over blue eyes. "You look like hell man."

"I've… been better," he rasped with a clench of his jaw, brushing lightly against the new bump on his forehead. "Wh- what, happened?"

"Hang on," Donlan said, quickly filling a cup of water. He handed it to him, and with a shaky hand Horatio lifted it to his lips and downed it.

"You passed out and um…" He pointed to the new gash on Horatio's head, "And Clavo was here again."

"Oh," Horatio breathed with lifting brows. "That about sums it up." Horatio held the empty cup up. Exhaustion filled his words. "Thank, you."

"Sure." He took the empty paper cup and tossed it on the bed. "Stay here, I'll be back."

"Wait," Horatio said grabbing a hold of Donlan's arm. "What's the plan?"

"We have four inmates to get past and I think I just discovered a way to pull it off. Give me a few minutes."

Horatio nodded. "Be careful, Paul."

He smiled realizing even now, Horatio did care about him. "I will, Lieutenant," he answered and slowly walked out of the cell.

"He's helping H again," Ryan said looking on.

Calleigh nodded. "Yeah but where is he going? He's leaving him alone?" She questioned then pointed to the other monitor. "Keep an eye on that one when he walks out of view over here."

The security officer inclined his head in understanding. "We won't let him out of our sight. Both cameras are recording."

Paul Donlan headed for the two inmates with the cell phones. "Hey, let me see one of those, he said putting his hand out.

The two inmates looked at each other and then one slowly handed him the cell phone they weren't using. It belonged to Frank. He took it, pressed a few buttons and was surprised to find he had service from inside the prison.

"This things works," he acted surprised in front of the others.

"Yeah man. What do you think we've been doing all the while?" He held up the phone for Donlan to see. "Playing Tetris," the inmate laughed. The other inmate sitting on the floor walked over to see. "Let me try it," he said reaching his hand out.

"Try one of theirs, Donlan growled then walked away with the cell phone in his hand. He gave Eric a look with one raised eyebrow, hoping he would catch on.

Eric just stared at him unsure then spoke. "Please… we… need a doctor. Our friend's not doing well." He gestured over towards Frank.

"If you don't shut up, you're gonna need a medical examiner, like your Lieutenant does." Donlan answered harshly walking away.

Eric blinked back his shock. _'Was Horatio dead?' His mind replayed the scene of Clavo bashing Tiny in the head, killing him._

Once Donlan got to the cell he made eye contact with Horatio but stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame casually. "Stay quiet," he whispered.

He pressed a few buttons on the cell phone making it look good but kept his eyes on the real target, the four preoccupied inmates.

"We don't have much time," he whispered back at Horatio. "Shit… we have trouble coming. Just keep your mouth shut."

One inmate ordered, "Let me see your phone."

Horatio kept his head down and remained quiet.

Donlan gave him a glare. "No. Now get lost before I throw you in the cell with those cops."

The inmate was stunned. "You wouldn't throw me in there with those pigs, would you man?"

"If you don't beat it… You're gonna find out."

"Okay! Okay! I'm going," he smirked and walked away annoyed.

Donlan waited and watched the convict sit down near the other two inmates. There was a brief conversation and they all stared at the one phone that the inmate was playing Tetris on. Paul carefully moved inside the cell and towards Horatio.

"Okay, we only have seconds. I have a working phone, give me someone to call." He stared at Horatio.

Horatio blinked in surprise then quietly gave him Calleigh's cell number. Donlan dialed then handed him the phone and gave him directions. He walked towards the cell entrance and kept an eye on the inmates as he whispered back. "Tell them we need to open the two sets of cell doors to get everyone out. Explain to them we are only going to have seconds after we take the convicts out. They can see us on the camera when we get close to the doors."

"Something's up. He just handed Horatio something," Ryan explained.

"Like what?" Calleigh questioned squinting at the screen.

Horatio nodded but in his mind didn't think the plan would work, especially if Clavo and Ramón came back and the brothers had been gone for a while now. Horatio realized it was their only chance.

He held the phone to his ear as it rang.

Calleigh answered her cell curiously, looking down at the caller ID number that read Frank Tripp. "Duquesne," She said, and suddenly realized with widening eyes.

"Calleigh—" Horatio's low jagged tone caught her completely off guard.

"Oh my god! Horatio. Horatio! It's you! Are you okay? Is everyone all right? We were able to see some of the commotion on the security cameras." She leaned into the screen in front of her. "I can see you now."

He closed his eyes at the thought of them witnessing his beating then groaned low.

"Yes, I'm okay, but listen, we only have minutes. We need you to get the warden to open the two sets of gates. She can see us on the cameras. We have a little help from a friend Calleigh. Paul Donlan. He's been helping me and is trying to get us all out alive before Clavo and Ramón return."

Calleigh blinked listening to his weak gritty tone. She nodded. "We know. We thought he was helping you." She said with a small smile. "Okay, I'll tell the warden. She's right here with us Horatio."

"Okay… I have to go," he murmured and closed the cell. He handed it back to Donlan and exhaled heavily.

"How do you plan on pulling this off?" Horatio asked knowing how badly this could backfire. They would kill Donlan too.

Donlan pocketed the phone, then bent and pulled Horatio to his feet. Horatio groaned in extreme discomfort. He shook his head barely able to stand. He wavered.

"Jesus man, you're a mess," Donlan said looking Horatio over. He reached back on his bunk for a shirt and helped Horatio slip into it explaining.

"Okay, here's the plan. I'm gonna tell them Clavo and Ramón told me to meet them in Cell block D, where the escape is going to take place. I'm gonna get their attention and distract them, while you hand this to your man in the cell."

He handed Horatio the key to the cell Eric and Frank were being held in.

Horatio's brows went up. "I think they'll notice Paul. They're not that stupid."

"Yes they are," he smirked. "You just groan a lot and lean on the cell for support. Make like you can't stand, they'll fall for it. They won't notice, trust me, they're idiots! I'll make my move as soon as your man gets the door open." He paused holding the redhead's gaze. "Um, do you think you can help me… there are four of them?"

Horatio's jaw set. He knew he was more of a hindrance than supporter. He could barely stand let alone fight. In his present condition he just wasn't sure he would be able to help at all.

"I won't let you down," Horatio rumbled fighting the exhaustion and pain that coursed throughout his body. He understood this was their only chance and if they screwed this up, well…. He didn't let his mind wander far as he nodded. "Okay, let's do this."

"Good."

Donlan put his arm under Horatio's and helped him walk out of the prison cell. Horatio was a bit unsteady as Donlan supported his weight and led him down to where the inmates stood in surprise.

"Damn that cop is still alive. That man has heart," one of the inmates voiced.

"Not for long," the other answered laughing. "Clavo said he was going to cut it out and feed it to him."

"What are you doing Donlan?" The third inmate asked suspiciously, as Horatio groaned loudly and stumbled towards the cell where Eric and Frank were being held.

Horatio coughed and choked, holding onto the bars, playing the part perfectly, that even Eric and Frank didn't catch on at first.

Donlan began explaining to the inmates,

"Clavo and Ramón said to move him and the others to cell block D. They said they found another way out."

"I didn't see Clavo, did you?" One inmate said to the other.

"No, but we were busy playing Tetris," he said, holding up the phone."

"Did they tell you to put a shirt on him too," one answered with a smart ass remark looking Horatio over. Not quite believing Donlan.

"No dick weed, but maybe you want to help him along and get his pig blood all over you!" Donlan growled and gave a dangerous glare moving toward the man.

"Not me man. I was just messing with you, that's all." The inmate replied, backing off.

Eric moved in closer as Horatio carefully slipped him the key. They made quick work of it and before they knew it, Donlan threw a punch at one inmate then jumped on the others back. Donlan had the surprise of attack and caught them all off guard.

Horatio took a few weak steps toward the third inmate when Eric went flying past him and tackled him to the ground. He gave a quick blow with his fist into the man's face and watched him black out.

The forth inmate had Donlan in a choke hold when Horatio flung his debilitated body into them intentionally. It was about all the strength he could muster as he went down hard and didn't get up.

Eric moved in quickly and helped Donlan to subdue the inmate. He hit him once with the baton in the back of the head and the man was out of commission.

"We only have minutes!" Donlan said with enough adrenaline to fuel an oil tanker. Eric ran back into the cell to help an injured Frank. That's when he realized Horatio was still down unmoving.

"H! Horatio!" Eric shouted, helping a groaning Frank out of the cell.

Donlan bent and practically dragged Horatio to his feet. He grunted lifting him. "C'mon Lieutenant, hang on for just a few more minutes and this will all be over."

Horatio groaned in pain. "Forget me, help… get them out."

Watching in the observation room, Calleigh yelled at the prison guard,

"Open it! Buzz the door open, damn it! They need to get out of there now. What are you waiting for, an invitation?"

TBC….

* * *

**Answer: A cliffy! **

**Now I run and Hide. Wooo Hoooo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't hide for long! ****LOL**

**One week of torture is enough. **** Thanks to Betty again and again, for proofing my crazy train work! Especially this long winded chapter.**

**Thank you all my friends, your comments and feedback has been amazing, so much in fact I am having a hard time answering.**** Give me some more time.**

**So will they be saved is the question? Hmm… read on and see.**

**Here we go…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

III

"Wait!" A deep masculine voice ordered from behind the group.

They all turned around stunned.

"We're FBI. I'm Agent Quinn, and this could be a trap."

Calleigh turned with shock and ferocity starring the agent down.

"It's not a trap! I personally spoke with Lieutenant Caine, and if you were here, you would know that! Now open the damn gate!" Calleigh growled then looked at the warden.

The warden gave an approving nod to the guard who had his finger on the button, standing by.

"Do it. Open the gates. Get those men out of there," she ordered.

The FBI agent stepped closer to Calleigh. He seethed. "If this goes bad, it falls on you."

Calleigh smirked then turned back toward the monitors. She mumbled, "If I have to deal with one more egotistical man today…" She let out a calming breath then continued, "someone is getting shot."

Alexx chuckled and turned back to see the FBI agent and his men walk away. She whispered, "It worked. It looks like they're leaving."

Calleigh turned and gave a quick glance. "Nope. Not a chance," she said turning back toward the monitors.

'_C'mon handsome,'_ she thought, hoping the redhead could hang on just a little longer.

The prison gates finally buzzed and began to slide open.

"C'mon!" Donlan yelled back at Eric, as he himself helped a debilitated Horatio through the gate. Eric was behind him lugging Frank along.

"Wait!" Horatio groaned in exhaustion and pain, stopping their forward momentum. "The prison guard... We can't, just leave him there!"

"He's dead H," Eric said in an urgent tone, feeling Frank's weight bear down on him.

"Help me out here Frank," Eric grunted, holding up the big 6 foot 2 Texan.

"I'm doing my best, lightweight." Frank muttered with a smirk.

The second door buzzed opened and Horatio felt relief. They were actually getting out of there _alive_. He still couldn't believe it was actually happening. The redhead had his doubts, and rightfully so, as the security guard pointed towards the monitor.

"Shit! That's Clavo and Ramón! They're back!"

Donlan turned back for a moment and the color drained from his face. He saw two men sprinting down the hall towards them. He let go of Horatio and yelled in a panic, looking up at the camera flailing his arms wildly.

"Shut the damn gates! Shut them! Now!"

It wasn't as if they could hear him in the security control room, but they could see the horror and panic on the man's face. The gates buzzed and slowly began to close.

"Jesus Christ! Donlan snapped in trepidation. "C'mon, move it," he yelled at Eric and helped drag Frank through the gates.

Donlan exhaled watching the gates close, thinking it just wasn't fast enough, until he heard them lock into place. He heaved a sigh of relief and looked at the others. They all made it through and were now safe on the other side, looking in at Clavo and Ramón.

Horatio steadied himself against a nearby wall. He watched as both brothers approached the locked gates, breathless and in total shock.

Clavo and Ramón yelled, "You're a dead man, Donlan! You hear us! A dead man!" Ramon shouted enraged, screaming though the gates.

"You too Caine! You're all dead!"

"You Traitor!" Clavo growled. "Pig lover! We'll get you! We'll find you and kill you! Slowly!" He reached through the gate with one long arm and Donlan took a step back.

Horatio groaned and pulled Donlan's attention away from the crazed brothers. He turned and made his way over towards an incapacitated Horatio. With gentleness, he supported him and led him away from the irate brothers, who were still yelling and cursing at them.

Donlan shook his head in disbelief when Horatio gave him a stare.

"Almost," Horatio exhaled heavily, hunched over, leaning his full weight on the man. A small smile curved his lips. "Almost."

"That was too close for comfort," Donlan nervously replied then let out a long breath of relief, for the first time in years, he smiled.

"Yes it was, Paul," Horatio rasped out of breath. "You… managed to save us all."

For a moment, Donlan held the redhead's sincere gaze. He nodded then seeing his pain and discomfort, continued, "Let's get you out of here, you definitely need some serious medical attention.

III

The CERT team headed into the prison in full riot gear ready to take back control.

The emergency medics were standing by and one at a time helped Frank and Horatio onto gurneys. Eric blew them off until Alexx and Calleigh forced him onto one as well.

"Let's go honey; you need to be checked over as well," Alexx ordered.

Eric lifted his head up from the stretcher. "Horatio and Frank are the ones in need of medical care, not me."

"The EMT's are taking care of them Eric," Calleigh said softly, reassuring him, keeping her eyes on Horatio.

Alexx nodded. "Just humor us baby and let them look you over. Your hand and fingers look broken." She patted his arm affectionately.

"Frank couldn't breathe," Eric said lifting his head up again, looking around. "H… I don't know how H even made it out of there alive. They… They beat him bad," Eric said in almost a whisper.

"Rest honey," said Alexx.

Calleigh headed over towards Horatio, whose eyes were closed. Alexx was immediately at her side. She knew he was still conscious when she saw the muscles in his jaw flex and clench tightly again and again.

Calleigh caressed his arm affectionately then entwined her fingers with his, looking him over. He looked terrible. He had a gash over his eye, his wrists were bruised and cut, and there was blood all over him.

"It's, okay Horatio," she whispered in her soft southern tone, so low.

Horatio's eyes fluttered but remained closed. His grip tightened just a bit on Calleigh's hand. His jaw muscles flexed again and again. He let out a sharp breath, uneven, as he laid there unable to move. Not wanting to move. He just wanted to ignore the searing pain that was annihilating his back and destroying the rest of his body.

Alexx whispered, "you still with us honey."

Horatio's glazed-over eyes opened. He lifted his head up and struggled momentarily with a painful gasp.

Alexx placed a tender hand on his forehead and gently kept him down. "Relax baby and stay down. You're going to be fine. It's over."

Horatio's pain-riddled blue eyes shifted towards Calleigh.

"Frank…" he rasped barely audible, "Eric?"

"They're okay, handsome," she said with a small smile. Her fingers gently slid over his cheek and she whispered. "Just close your eyes and let the medics take care of you."

Calleigh and Alexx backed off just a bit. With concern, they looked on as the EMTs worked on the men one at time, making sure they were all stable.

Paul Donlan observed the blonde from a distance. Realization hit him when he saw Calleigh's concern and the tenderness in her touch upon Horatio's face. He now had a clear understanding of who Calleigh was to Horatio. With a soft breath he walked up beside her and Alexx.

"I think, he's going to be okay," he said quietly and looked at the redhead with puzzlement.

Without taking her eyes off Horatio, Calleigh replied quietly, "I don't know how nor why you did what you did Mr. Donlan… but thank you." The clear emotion and gratitude in her soft southern tone was heartfelt. She glanced at the man for a moment then immediately back towards Horatio.

"The Lieutenant would have sacrificed himself for everyone. Even me," Donlan stated in disbelief then paused thinking hard about that, remembering his friend, who sacrificed his life for him and died. He exhaled softly shaking his head side to side.

"He was ready to do it, told me several times to leave him behind and just take care of the others but… I couldn't do that, even if it meant…." He let his words trail off then finished, "well, I owed him."

Calleigh heard the compassion in the man's voice and the humanity. She turned her head and held his somber gaze for a moment. "Thank you Mr. Donlan."

"Call me Paul," he replied with a nod.

"Paul," she said appreciatively shaking his hand. She heard a loud groan and looked back to find Horatio struggling again. His head lifted up and the EMTs tried to calm him down.

Alexx headed over. The warden moved in seeing the redhead's despair. She attempted to speak with a rather troubled Horatio, who had overheard the guards talking about Donlan, and it wasn't good news. He knew they were going to arrest him again and put him back in prison. The same prison where Clavo and Ramón were.

With a frustrated groan, Horatio made a weak attempt to get up but the EMTs and Alexx together were able to hold him down.

"Uh-oh," Calleigh murmured and excused herself, hastily heading over.

"You can't send him back in there. He saved us all!" Horatio growled through gritted teeth, breathing erratically. "They'll… kill… him!"

The warden replied, "Lieutenant Caine, please calm down sir. No one said anything about sending Mr. Donlan back inside."

"Your guards… just did!" He enlightened her in a very harsh tone.

She turned, glared, and shook her head at the correctional officers who suddenly dispersed, looking none the happier about it either.

"You must give… Mr. Donlan a reprieve! Please ma'am." He let his head drop back down on the stretcher with an exhausted groan, only to rise up again with a determined growl. "You— must!"

"I'll see what I can do Lieutenant," she replied kindly with a sympathetic nod. "Just lie back please and let the EMTs take care of you."

"Do more than 'see'!" Horatio snapped louder. "If it wasn't for him… we would all be dead! I would be dead! Take that into consideration, ma'am!"

"Easy H," Eric said, looking over towards Horatio from his own gurney.

"Calleigh," Horatio rasped.

He closed his eyes for a moment trying to gather himself and deal with the pain. His words came out forced and choppy. "I don't care what… you have to do… but… he stays out of prison. Are we clear?"

She nodded fighting back her own emotions, which only this man could cause to run so deeply in her. His compassion knew no bounds and it overwhelmed Calleigh that he was more concerned about Donlan than himself. But the blonde stood strong, unwavering. She gathered herself and spoke softly but reassuringly to him.

"Yes Horatio, I'll make sure of it. I'll even talk to the Chief if I have any problems, okay?" Her right hand cupped and caressed his cheek.

Horatio exhaled heavily, he nodded. "Yes. Yes, do that, please. Tell him—"

Unexpectedly he gasped and stiffened. His jaw tightened and he inhaled a shallow breath. "Tell him… Cal…" He could barely talk from the excruciating pain that racked his body.

"It's okay Horatio, I will," she soothed, gritting her own teeth, seeing the amount of pain he was experiencing.

She watched with tearful eyes while the EMT injected something into his IV line.

"It's alright Horatio. I'll make sure he stays a free man," Calleigh reassured, reaching for his hand again. She squeezed it. "You do what the doctors say, all right handsome."

"Protect… him." Horatio barely whispered feeling the exhaustion and pain overtake him. "They'll come… for him— They want… him dead."

"I will Horatio," she said watching his clouded blue eyes slowly close. "I know handsome. Everything's gonna be fine," she said trying to comfort and ease his worry. "Rest."

Calleigh looked at the EMT unsure. She whispered, "is he gonna be okay?"

"Most likely, yes."

"Most likely," she repeated with annoyance and concern.

The EMT continued as they began to wheel the patients out, "we gave him a light sedative until we can get him to the hospital." He looked over at Frank. "We need to get them both to the hospital stat. We think the officer may have internal bleeding, and the Lieutenant has some serious contusions on his back as well."

Calleigh nodded and began to walk behind the EMT. "I understand, and I'm coming along with you."

Donlan stopped her for a moment. "They beat him pretty bad… I'm sorry I couldn't stop it." He paused. "I just wish, I could have prevented this but no one can stop Clavo. No one," he repeated with eyes down.

Calleigh eyes narrowed for a moment as she acknowledged him . _'Oh, someone's going to stop Clavo once and for all,'_ she thought with anger, just hearing Clavo's name again. She visualized putting a bullet right between his eyes.

"C'mon," Calleigh called to Donlan, as she followed with Alexx behind the medics and the men.

"You're with me, Paul. If anyone tries to stop you or interfere, let me know immediately."

He inclined his head and answered low, "thank you."

III

Alexx was quick to give Dr. Joe Gannon a heads up. He had a full emergency team standing by for the men when they arrived at the hospital. Joe immediately went to work while the EMTs gave each of the men's vitals.

Dr. Joe Gannon moved from stretcher to stretcher, attempting to determine who was in need of immediate medical care.

Joe gave Eric a quick once over that didn't last long. Eric yelled at Joe,

"I'm fine doc; you have to help Horatio and Frank!"

"What happened to your hand?" Joe asked noticing it was three times its normal size. "Your fingers look crushed."

Eric growled when Joe touched his fingers. "I'll live!" He snapped and pampered his hand then pointed at Horatio and Frank who definitely needed his help.

Alexx chimed in, "Frank's vitals are shaky, Joe. All the way here his breathing was labored."

"Got it," Joe nodded then yelled over at another doctor, directing him over towards Horatio.

Joe let out a breath seeing the big Texan unconscious on a gurney. "What the hell happened?" He asked upset.

"Prison break," Eric answered.

Cathy cut Frank's shirt off, giving Joe the access he needed to examine the big man. Joe moved in and carefully listened to his heart. He shook his head unhappily.

Joe snapped. "He's having palpitations. His heart rate is all over the place, and I don't like the way he's breathing! Let's get it together people." He ordered in his usual abrupt way.

"The inmates beat him and Horatio with steel batons. Frank got hit in the chest a couple of times," Eric said trying to help. "He blacked out for a little while but then came around. I thought he was okay but when he tried to walk he couldn't catch his breath."

Joe exhaled and checked both Frank's eyes with the penlight. He quietly spoke to no one in particular, "Eyes dilated and unresponsive." Frank was clearly unconscious.

Joe continued, "Anything else you can tell me that might be helpful Eric?"

Again Joe began to shout out orders. "Okay, let's get a stat X-ray and make sure his ribs are intact. You know what, cancel that! Just do a CT scan and make sure we get a clear picture of his lung and ribs and head as well! I don't like his vitals," Joe said, looking over at the other doctor who was examining Horatio.

Eric shook his head and exhaled heavily in thought. "It was mayhem doc… and they both took a terrible beating."

"Thank you, Eric," Joe said, looking over at Cathy who was tending to Frank.

"Do you want a surgical unit to stand by, Joe?" She asked glancing up at him.

Joe nodded slowly. "Yeah, let's do that just in case. And I want him hooked up to a heart monitor stat. I want 100% oxygen, pulse ox and his vitals all monitored. "Cathy, don't take your eyes off him," Joe ordered with one raised brow.

"How's Horatio doing, Bill?" Joe asked making his way over towards his bedside.

"Not too good Joe. He took a bad beating and has several contusions, one on his head, wrists and um…" The doctor's eyes shifted toward Calleigh, Alexx and Paul Donlan who were all in the emergency room.

Joe turned and then nodded. "It's all right, speak freely doctor. They're his family," Joe explained making them all smile.

The doctor's brows arched high and he gave Joe a very irritated stare.

"You um, may want to take a look for yourself doctor," he said, afraid to cause alarm for the visitors.

Joe moved to the opposite side of the bed and examined Horatio for himself.

"His blood pressure's up a bit but he doesn't seem that bad to me."

"Check his back," the doctor murmured, helping to roll Horatio onto his side.

"Jesus… Christ! Joe gasped in disbelief and snapped, "What the hell did they do to him?" He turned in the direction of Calleigh who suddenly looked frightened.

'_Shit, think Joe before you speak,'_ he berated himself.

"Belt buckle and a steel baton," Eric answered quietly. "Is he… gonna be all right doc?"

Joe swallowed and winced unable to believe the gashes, wounds and welts Horatio had endured.

Joe nodded. "He's stable but… I won't know the extent of his injuries until I get him cleaned up and get some… tests done." Joe blinked back his shock.

Calleigh moved forward heading for Horatio's bed when Alexx quickly grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Why don't you let them clean him up first honey?"

"I'm okay Alexx. We already saw the worst at the prison. I just want to be close to him now," Calleigh stated quietly.

She may have thought she saw it all but the tiny camera at the prison and the terrible signal strength left a lot of static and fuzziness.

Alexx got a very good look at Horatio's back when they laid him down on the gurney at the prison. She was stunned just how bad it was and concerned for Calleigh as well.

"Baby, why don't you wait," she said again as Calleigh moved forward.

Joe was quick to pull the sheet up over Horatio.

Calleigh smirked at him annoyed. "I saw the whole thing go down Joe."

Joe scratched his head and looked towards Alexx for advice. Calleigh took a defensive stance and glared at him.

Joe put his hands up in defeat. "Okay… Just realize his wounds need to be cleaned up. I'm… sure it will look a lot better once they are."

"Fine," she answered with irritation.

Joe lowered the sheet and Calleigh's gasped with wide eyes.

"Oh my god!" Calleigh breathed startled.

She covered her mouth in shock and stared at the unsightly wounds and gashes on Horatio's back and shoulders. She swayed slightly, feeling her stomach churn when Joe grabbed a hold of her, keeping her steady.

"You all right?" He asked concerned, studying her eyes closely.

She nodded holding in her queasiness then let out a soft breath. "I feel… sick."

"I can't say I blame you." Joe shook his head and carefully led her towards a chair. "It's understandable Calleigh. Sit down."

She saw what happened at the prison but never really got a good look at his back after they tortured him. Her eyes welled and then narrowed in anger.

"Those— animals!" She growled but wanted to curse and yell then somehow found control.

Alexx moved beside her and quietly comforted her while Joe did his best to reassure them.

"From what I see, Horatio should be okay. I mean, he's gonna need some time to recover and rest but I don't see any serious wounds that are life threatening here. Let me get some tests done and confirm that."

"Okay baby," Alexx answered, standing next to Calleigh trying to comfort her.

"Horatio can handle it Calleigh, we both know that."

Calleigh shook her head in disgust. "That's just it. He shouldn't have to handle it. This should have never happened!" She raked a hand through her hair. "You know—" She stopped then continued. "Why Alexx? He just doesn't seem to get a break."

"I agree." Joe blurted aloud then closed his eyes in realization. _'Dumb schmuck!'_ He ran a rough hand through his hair and shook his head.

Alexx gave him an unhappy smirk.

An alarm went off and Calleigh came to attention. "Horatio?" She asked in fear.

"No, Frank," Joe informed. "We need to get him stabilized."

Calleigh stared in disbelief as Joe snapped out orders.

"Let's get him to OR one and have the surgical team standing by. Let's move people, I don't want this guy coding on us."

Calleigh, Alexx, Eric and Donlan all watched in concern as Joe quickly moved Frank out of the ER.

III

Calleigh looked down at her watch for the twentieth time. Whenever she was at the hospital, time always seemed to stand still. She paced back and forth waiting impatiently while Alexx stared at her with understanding.

The blonde called the Chief earlier and explained what had happened at the prison. The Chief agreed with Horatio's thoughts and took control of the case. He wanted to be certain that Mr. Donlan would get a reprieve and even more importantly, get a new start in the federal witness protective program.

"Baby, why don't you sit down," Alexx said quietly.

"What could be taking so long? It's been hours," Calleigh exhaled raking a rough hand through her hair.

"Honey, you know how it works. They'll let us know as soon as they can."

"I know," she sighed and finally took a seat next to Alexx. "Frank wasn't doing well," she said shaking her head in disbelief.

Alexx answered, "Well let's be grateful Joe is on the case honey. Frank has the best doctor taking care of him Calleigh. Joe will pull him through; we just have to keep the faith."

With another heavy breath, Calleigh rubbed her forehead. "I still can't believe this even happened today, and at a crime scene no less!" She paused in thought and suddenly focused.

"I'll bet it was Clavo or his brother that somehow sent Horatio that text message. It makes sense now," she said in thought.

"You think they killed Agnes?" Alexx asked curiously.

Calleigh chewed on the inside of her lip. "No. That doesn't make sense," she answered annoyed, in contemplation.

Ryan walked up and pulled her from her thoughts. "They just released Eric. I'm gonna give him a ride home but I wanted to check in and see how the guys were doing."

"No word yet, sugar," Alexx said sadly.

Ryan scratched his head. "What's taking so long?"

Eric walked up towards the group when Alexx and Calleigh rose. Before they could get a word out Eric held up his hand.

"I'm fine. Dr. Lochner just discharged me. How're H and Frank doing?"

Alexx gave him a stare. He had a bandage over his right brow and several bruises on his face and neck. His lip still oozed blood from a split on his lip and his left hand was bandaged.

"Baby, I'm sure the doctor thinks you are going home to rest, right?"

Eric smiled and nodded. "I'm fine really," he said holding Calleigh's gaze.

"Well at least sit down," Calleigh said taking a hold of his arms while she moved him towards the couch.

Eric couldn't help but laugh. "Any word on the prison riot? Clavo and Ramón?"

"No nothing yet," Ryan said. "I spoke with the warden and she said they're still taking head counts. There wasn't any word on Clavo or Ramón."

The surgical doors suddenly opened and Joe appeared, wearing his usual light blue surgical scrubs. Alexx came to attention and Calleigh studied his demeanor.

He didn't look happy; in fact he was serious, very serious. Inside Calleigh was nervous as he approached the group.

"Um," he looked at Eric with surprise. "I'm glad to see you're okay."

"Thanks doc," Eric said with a nod. "How'd it go?"

Joe found Calleigh's emerald eyes locked on him and looked down, his tone low.

"Horatio's stable and in the ICU. We're moving Frank in there now but he's… He has some serious complications."

Calleigh blinked back her disbelief. "Like what?" She asked immediately.

Alexx gave her a glance then looked back at Joe. "Did you operate?"

"Yes. We put in a chest tube. I'm hoping it will help the air to escape from his chest cavity, maybe re-inflate his collapsed lung in a few days."

Joe exhaled heavily and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Several ribs are broken and he has what is known as flail chest. It's a serious injury caused by a large amount of blunt force."

His eyes moved from one to the next, ending up on Calleigh.

"Um, let me warn each of you now, we intubated him. He has a breathing tube that will help regulate the pressure in his lungs for as long as he needs."

"Damn," Ryan whispered.

Eric shook his head as the guilt ate at him.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have said anything in the cell and Frank would probably be okay." Eric sighed heavy-hearted.

"It's not your fault honey," Alexx soothed running her hand along his back. "Those bastards would have hurt him anyway."

With his head hung low Eric replied, "He didn't seem that bad at the prison doc."

Joe nodded. "I think his ribs tore a hole in his lung when he was moved. It's called spontaneous pneumothorax and he's lucky to still be alive." Joe shook his head.

"Can we see him?" Alexx asked sadly.

"Um, not for a few hours. He just came out of surgery and we're monitoring him closely. Like I said, he's very unstable and his condition is serious. Does he have any family members we need to get in touch with?"

They all looked at each other stunned and in shock Frank was so bad off. In all the time they knew Frank, he never really spoke of family or even friends for that matter. Then it dawned on Calleigh.

"He's been seeing Timmy's aunt Jenna," Calleigh said unsure if she should contact her and tell her what happened.

Joe held her eyes. "You may want to give her a call and just let her know the situation. Are they serious?" He asked with concern.

"I believe they are," the blonde quietly answered. "I'll call and talk to her.

A moment of silence passed and Calleigh came to attention. "How bad is Horatio, Joe?"

"If you like, you can see him. He's stable," Joe replied.

"Yes I would appreciate that," Calleigh answered quickly, closing her eyes in relief.

"He has a concussion, and a few badly bruised ribs. We bandaged his wrists." Joe again shook his head. "His back…" He let out a forced breath through his nose. "We cleaned up the wounds and gashes best we could. I put butterfly stitches on the smaller ones to help them heal faster. The others got full sutures. It's not pretty," he finished.

Calleigh sighed and shook her head, in distress.

"So… he'll be okay Joe," Alexx chimed in.

Joe exhaled, "With time and lots of rest, Horatio should be fine… physically. Mentally, I don't know how the man survives it all." Joe's exhaustion and frustration was beginning to seep through.

"He just keeps going Joe," Alexx answered. "In all my time knowing him, Horatio has never given up. Ever."

"Somehow, I knew that," Joe's lips curved up just a bit at Alexx.

"Can I see him?" Calleigh asked softly.

"C'mon," Joe said putting one arm around her shoulder. "Alexx?" Joe called.

"I'm okay baby. You just take Calleigh in and I'll wait here with the boys."

Joe led Calleigh into the ICU area. She followed him and glanced around seeing all the patients in separate cubicles. The sounds of the machines that beeped and whirled unnerved her. She let out a soft breath trying to find control.

Maria was at Horatio's bedside replacing one of his IV bags. She gave Calleigh a small nod.

"Vitals," Joe asked then looked up at the monitors.

"His BP is 100/60, Heart Rate 54 bpm. His Pulse ox is holding at 94, Joe. No fever and has been resting comfortably since we brought him into the ICU.

"Thank you, Maria," Joe said looking back at Calleigh. "I'll give you a few minutes," he said and walked away, with Maria on his heels.

Calleigh stepped up closer towards the bed. She leaned over the railing and placed a very gentle kiss upon his cheek.

"Hey handsome," she whispered staring at his sleeping form.

His color was off, he was very pale and his lips blue. He had a nasal cannula that was helping fresh oxygen get into his lungs, an IV line in his right arm that was resting at his side.

Calleigh held his left hand between hers. "Hey I just wanted to let you know the Chief got Paul Donlan into the Witness Protection Plan. He agreed with you, Horatio, and the warden did give Paul a full reprieve."

Calleigh stared at him and watched his chest rise and fall. "I know you can hear me handsome. Joe is taking real good care of you but you have to rest up now. So sleep Horatio." _'You are long overdue,' _she thought to herself knowing he wasn't sleeping at all.

"I love you," she whispered and kissed his cheek again.

A tender hand on her shoulder made her jump.

"Sorry," Joe said quietly.

"It's okay Joe. You just caught me off guard." She gave him a small smile and released Horatio's hand. "Is Frank here also?"

Joe gave her a nod. "I'll let you see him for a minute and then you're out of here."

"Okay," she nodded and followed Joe. Frank was just a few beds away from Horatio.

"Oh my god," she whispered, seeing the big Texan in the hospital bed. All the machines were beeping and moving and it wasn't really what she expected at all. It overwhelmed her and tears stung her eyes.

"You okay," Joe asked staying at her side.

Calleigh nodded, then leaned over the railing on the bed and press a soft kiss against Frank's cheek.

"You hang in there Frank. We love you," she barely whispered, caressing his forearm that rested above the blanket.

"C'mon Calleigh," Joe said lowly, feeling the blonde's emotions. "We have to let him rest."

Calleigh nodded in understanding and held Joe's gaze. Her green eyes watery. "Please do everything you can for him Joe. Please."

"Of course I will sweetheart," he answered quietly, wrapping one arm around her shoulder and leading her out of the ICU. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said softly. "Thanks, Joe. It's just… Frank… I never imagined losing Frank before."

Alexx, Eric and Ryan all came to attention waiting for any news.

"I saw them both," Calleigh said.

Alexx gave her a tight hug. She held her friend and looked into her glassy eyes knowing she was torn up inside.

"You listen to me honey, they're both gonna be fine!" Alexx stated firmly. "Those men are special and the good lord has his angels watching over them."

"I know Alexx," she replied and gestured towards Joe.

Joe's brow rose. "Okay, my suggestion is to go home get some rest and come back tomorrow." He looked down at his watch. It was after midnight.

"I'm not going anywhere," Calleigh stated firmly, holding Joe's tired blue eyes.

"Um," Joe hesitated, looking at the group. "Okay, we should be moving Horatio to a room in about an hour or two. We just want to make sure he is stable and out of danger. Let me get you the room number and you can all camp out there for the night."

Calleigh smiled. "We're fine right here, Joe."

"Not on my watch you're not," he finished.

TBC…

* * *

More fun to come… just wait, the crazy train, has only begun!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Real life is throwing everything it possibly can at me right now, but I am still going forward. Horatio and Calleigh and all of you are my inspiration. I thank you all. I will do my best to keep posting but if things slow down please be patient with me, as you all always are anyway. :o)**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and words of praise. Thank you all for making it more fun by sharing your thoughts and ideas as well. I am glad you are all enjoying it so far... But I warn you all... trouble is a coming! LOL**

* * *

III

Joe made good on his word and immediately moved Calleigh, Alexx, Eric and Ryan to a private room, where Horatio would be transferred once he was deemed stable. The group sat quietly waiting; discussing the ordeal in Horatio's hospital room.

It was late, after two in the morning, when Joe and a few nurses finally wheeled Horatio's bed into the dimly lit room. They hooked Horatio back up to the monitors, took his vitals and left him to rest.

Ryan, Eric and Alexx all stood on the left side of the bed and Calleigh sat at the right, holding his hand.

Horatio's arms rested on top of the blanket that was pulled half way up over his torso. He was sedated and feeling no pain.

Calleigh found something to be positive about_. 'At least he wasn't suffering anymore.'_

A few minutes passed and the only sound that filled the room was the low beep of the heart monitor. Everyone stared at the quiescent redhead, still in disbelief at what had transpired at the prison.

Calleigh sighed. "Why don't you all head home," she said looking at her exhausted friends. "I'm gonna stay the night. If anything happens, I'll call you."

Alexx gave her a grin and whispered, "Not a chance honey."

"And you guys?" Calleigh questioned finding Ryan's gaze, she continued, "Ryan why don't you take Eric home, he needs to get some rest as well. I'll see you both tomorrow."

Ryan looked over at Alexx who gave him a nod. "Go ahead baby. I'll stay with Calleigh."

Eric exhaled annoyed. "Hey, did anyone even think to ask me. Maybe I want to stay."

Calleigh let out a soft breath and her tone softened.

"Eric, you should really go home and get some rest. You've had a rough day. Horatio's stable and Frank is…" She paused biting down on her lip, "in the best place he can be right now."

"That's right honey," Alexx added. "Joe and the ICU will keep a close watch on Frank. He's in good hands."

Eric stood up and groaned a bit feeling sore.

"Sorry," he said looking at Calleigh and then Alexx. "I'm just…." He shook his head. "I want to do something to help, ya know."

Calleigh rose and walked over toward him. So did Alexx. "We know Eric. This is not your fault," Calleigh answered quietly, giving him a comforting hug.

"We feel the same way baby," Alexx added, with another embrace.

Ryan chuckled low, "Hey, I hope you're not expecting a hug from me."

Everyone laughed low and Calleigh nodded, grateful for the comic relief Ryan just shared.

Getting serious again Ryan patted Eric on the shoulder. "How about you and I help, by going home and getting some rest, so we can be here tomorrow if they need us."

Ryan smirked. "And I'm sure you would like to talk to Clavo and Ramón too, right. I think the warden is going to have them back in their miserable cells by then."

Eric's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I'd like to do more than talk to them," he said intensely. "Those—"

Ryan patted him on the back. "Good. Hold that thought until tomorrow, and let me drive you home."

"All right," Eric answered with a nod.

He looked at Alexx and then Calleigh. "Thanks," he said with an appreciative nod. "I'll talk to you first thing in the morning."

"I'll be here," said Calleigh with a small smile.

Ryan opened the door and they headed out.

It wasn't long before Calleigh started on Alexx. "Okay… and you're staying with me because?"

Alexx gave her half a smirk and half a stare, as her hand rested on her hip. "Because I feel like it."

"Go home Alexx and get some sleep. I'm sure the kids want their mommy."

"Baby the kids are fast asleep." She grinned as her head moved side to side, matter of factly.

Calleigh chuckled low when Alexx's phone rang. "And your husband?"

Alexx quietly answered the phone and headed out of the dimly lit room.

Calleigh walked back over towards Horatio's bed and stared, at the sleeping redhead.

Horatio's head was slightly propped up, his red hair rumpled. There was a small gauze bandage above his swollen right eye, where a dark bruise covered the area. His face seemed relaxed and almost serene. It was still hard to imagine what had occurred today. Her eyes slid lower. Calleigh saw more bruising on his arms then the white bandages wrapped around both of Horatio's wrists, knowing they were from the cuffs that kept him restrained. She exhaled and could only imagine what his back looked like.

Calleigh let out a heavy-hearted breath. Too many thoughts ran through her mind as she studied the complicated redhead.

"I hope you're not dreaming, Handsome," she said quietly, wondering if he was resting as peacefully as he seemed.

"Somehow… I don't think this is the vacation you had in mind, huh." She reached for his hand and entwined her fingers with his, lightly caressing his skin with her thumb.

The door opened and Alexx walked back in. "Well honey it looks like you are going to get your wish."

"Is everything okay Alexx?" Calleigh asked turning to look at her friend.

"Bryan's running a high fever and my husband is ready to call in the troops! Me," she chuckled. "Such drama."

Calleigh couldn't help but smile. She waved her hand. "Go Alexx. I'm fine."

"I know that baby. I just wanted to keep you both company. Promise to call me if anything changes, okay Calleigh?"

"Of course, Alexx. You get home safe."

Alexx smiled and headed for Horatio's bedside. She bent and very softly kissed his cheek.

"You hang in there honey," she whispered with a light brush of her hand against his forearm.

Calleigh watched with gratitude. She knew how close Alexx was with Horatio. Their relationship had always been special even before she had worked there. Alexx loved Horatio and vice versa.

Alexx smiled and ran a tender hand over Horatio's forehead. "See you tomorrow baby," she quietly said to him then headed for the door.

"I hope Bryan feels better soon." Calleigh said lowly.

Alexx smirked. "Bryan's going to have a miraculous recovery when I tell him he is not going to school tomorrow and in turn, not playing in the football game."

Calleigh laughed quietly. "Bye, Alexx."

"See you in a few hours honey," Alexx whispered and closed the door behind her.

With a soft breath, Calleigh walked over towards the window and stared out at the night lights of Miami. She wondered what Horatio thought of each time he looked out at the city.

'_His city.'_

Recognition set in immediately as her thoughts of the day, from morning until present, rolled through her head.

'_The morning started out great,'_ she smiled in thought remembering their lovemaking. His tone was so soft, smooth and sensual. His heavy breathing, the way he huskily breathed her name whenever he was close. The way his fingers softly threaded through her long silky hair and then tightened, excited her, made her feel amazing, to know she made him lose control.

Calleigh blinked wishing she could just go back to that moment. Seeing him happy, in a state of pure passion and hunger thrilled her to the core.

'_Horatio was a giver.' _

Yes, she thought with a smile, he was a giver indeed. He always put her needs first, especially when it came to making love, or dinner, or just something so trivial as running a bath after one of her long exhausting days. He always put her first and just had a way of making her feel very special and thoroughly loved. She had never felt loved, not like the way Horatio loved her. Completely. With heart and soul.

_She blinked in thought. _

'_I think you and I need a vacation,'_ he said this morning, in that sexy tone she loved so very much.

Calleigh sighed and slowly walked back over to his bedside. She quietly moved the chair closer towards his bed and reached for his hand.

"I'm here Handsome," she lowly whispered then squeezed his hand slightly hoping for a response. When none came Calleigh let her head rest back against the chair and closed her eyes.

The door opened gradually and Calleigh's eyes snapped opened. With all of Horatio's edginess lately, she was feeling the same way too. She knew the redhead's instincts were usually dead on. She stood quickly with hand on gun and let out a breath of relief when Joe walked in.

He saw her defensive stance. Hand on her sidearm. "Were you expecting someone else?" He questioned with one raised brow.

Calleigh exhaled, "No, but with the way things have been lately, it wouldn't surprise me. I'd rather be safe than sorry," she said letting her tired body collapse back down in the chair.

"You are aware of the two officers outside the door," Joe quietly reminded then walked over to the opposite side of the bed and checked Horatio's vitals. He found Calleigh's eyes upon him.

He smiled. "He's doing fine sweetheart. His vitals are strong and stable. They're almost back in the normal range. This is good."

Calleigh nodded and whispered, "And… Frank? Any change, Joe?"

Joe shook his head and let out a soft breath. "No. He's still on shaky ground, Calleigh."

Calleigh moistened her lips then gnawed down on her bottom lip momentarily in thought. Her green eyes dull, and full of emotion.

"I'll um… be right back, okay?" Joe said heading for the door.

Calleigh shrugged. "Okay."

Joe returned minutes later with two coffees in hand. He gave her a sideways grin, and handed her a steaming cup.

"Mind some company," he asked lowly pulling a chair up beside her.

Calleigh couldn't help but smile.

"Joe it's after three in the morning and you looked exhausted. Thank you, but go home. I'm fine."

Joe smiled widely. His beautiful dimples and white teeth fully in view. He was still in scrubs, and had a five o'clock shadow that he rubbed at.

"Is that a yes or no," he chuckled low. "You do know that this is my home away from home. I sleep here most nights, and tonight… is showing promise."

Calleigh laughed. "I guess… it's a yes then."

Joe's deep laughter coursed through her.

"Good, because there was no way you were getting rid of me anyway," he finished with one of his famous winks and lifted one leg to rest on the other, getting comfortable in his chair.

Calleigh felt lighter already. She found herself smiling again until Horatio let out a low groan. Her face lost all expression.

Joe was up in a heartbeat. He frowned looking down at the redhead.

"There's no way he is coming out of it this soon. It's… it's impossible!"

Horatio eyes fluttered and he moaned low again. Calleigh realized he was dreaming. She caressed his arm talking softly to him.

"It's okay Horatio, you're in the hospital. You're dreaming. Rest Handsome, everything is alright. I'm right here," she whispered trying to soothe him.

Horatio calmed and Joe gave Calleigh a stare. He returned to his chair and lifted his cup to his lips taking another sip.

"The bond you two have is quite astounding. You calm him even though he sleeps. How is that possible?" he asked shaking his head back and forth, taking another gulp of coffee.

Calleigh shrugged and kept one hand on Horatio's forearm. "I don't know Joe. I'm just glad I can help him sometimes," she said sadly.

Joe frowned reading her sadness and cocked his head to one side. "You two… all right?"

"Yeah," Calleigh nodded instantly. "Things just haven't been that great since our last case. His dreams are back, and now with this incident today, I'm sure his dreams are going to get even worse." She whispered in dismay, "If that's even possible."

Joe relaxed back in his chair and crossed one leg over the other again. "I had hoped Red Cloud helped him with the dreams."

"Oh, he did, Joe. Horatio was doing great, except for every once in a while. But now," Calleigh shook her head upset. "My neighbor was killed and someone's idea of a sick joke was to text Horatio the words, 'I'm Alive'… which in turn reads, 'I am evil.'"

Joe froze knowing the case well. He knew the Marine, Harwood was dead. "That is sick! Do you know who did it?"

"No. And it has Horatio on edge. That's when his dreams began to come back more and more."

"I can understand that," Joe said shaking his head in disbelief, looking over at Horatio.

"Now this happened today and I can't seem to figure out if the Cruz brothers are behind it all. Is it connected? I mean, I know they set this riot up today, and the crime scene and all but…."

Joe held her gaze. He could see she was thinking. Processing. "But what?" he wondered.

"But it just doesn't make sense Joe. How could they kill Agnes, she's not involved in this at all, then again, they could have sent the text message."

"From Jail?" Joe blurted out.

"You'd be surprised what you can do from prison these days."

"Yeah but you're telling me they knew the facts of your case. From prison? I mean to text him the exact words… I just don't see it, Calleigh."

"That's why you're a doctor," she teased with a smile. "What we do, is get inside the criminals' heads and think like them."

Joe shook his head back and forth. His tone dropped low, "That doesn't sound healthy."

"It's not." Calleigh smirked, "But it works!"

"Are you gonna talk to these guys… who did this today?" Joe corrected himself. "Interrogate them, I mean?"

Calleigh grinned again hearing Joe's correction. "Yes. Most definitely."

"So you'll have some kind of idea how involved they are in this, and the other case as well, right."

"Something like that," Calleigh answered seeing Joe's demeanor change.

Joe rubbed at his jaw in thought. His eyes moved side to side. "Anyone check on that… nut job lately? You know that guy, John. Who was after you both?"

Joe shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He didn't like what he was hearing and began to worry for the both of them.

"Yes," Calleigh said slowly, studying the doctor intently. Her brow rose slightly. "Hagen's still in the four wall padded cell, if that's what you're getting at doctor."

Joe nodded his head and exhaled a breath of relief then looked down at his cup trying to hide his strange behavior.

"Oh, I guess that's good to know right. He tilted his head innocently trying to dismiss it. "At least we know it's not him."

Calleigh slowly nodded and smiled reading Joe easily. "I know, Joe."

"Excuse me," Joe said, sitting up straight, coming to attention.

"I know what you did for me… for us. Horatio and I." She paused, waiting for him to deny it then continued when he didn't.

"I know you helped him… take care of a certain, hangnail," she grinned, "He told me about it."

Joe's brows arched high and he stuttered in disbelief. "He… he, told you!"

Calleigh couldn't help but laugh. She caught him off guard and he immediately gave himself away. Like most people always did. _'It always works,'_ she thought to herself.

"Not willingly of course," she grinned. "I sort of figured it out and once I confronted him, well… he caved." Calleigh held Joe's wide eyes for a moment. "Thank you Joe," she said seriously. "I never had the chance."

Joe blinked back his shock. "You're, welcome," he said slowly, nervously running a hand through his hair. "Horatio told me never to speak of it again, so…."

"That's just Horatio trying to protect you. In fact I still can't believe he let you help him."

Joe swayed his head side to side. "Well… I didn't give him much of a choice." He grinned and looked over at the sleeping redhead. "He ain't all that tough, you know. He puts up a good front, but I am learning about him."

"I can see that," Calleigh said with a wide smile followed by a long yawn. She covered her mouth. "Excuse me."

"Hey, I know you're tired, so why don't you get some rest." Joe gestured his head to the side.

"Who do you think that empty bed is for over there? I had a feeling you would be staying, keeping him company."

Calleigh chuckled. "You're a sweetheart Joe but I'm fine."

"Do you and Horatio practice that line," he chuckled then rose to his feet.

"If you're not going to take the bed at least rest in the recliner." He put his hands in hers and tugged. "C'mon, Please. Don't make me drag you Calleigh," he laughed low.

Calleigh giggled quietly and shook her head. Joe pulled over the recliner and she stared at him waiting for his next move.

Joe just smiled and reached for her hands again. "Um, this is where you sit down in it," he said patiently.

Calleigh, in her sweetest tone teased. "You mean you're not going to lift me up doctor and put me in the chair," she smiled widely trying to hold back her laughter.

"Smart aleck," he barely whispered then growled, "Get in the chair."

Calleigh sat down with a sigh then yawned again. "Oh my, I'm sorry Joe."

"I didn't think I was that boring." He gave her a smile. "I think Horatio's not the only one who hasn't been sleeping well, huh."

"I guess I didn't get much sleep last night," she said reclining back in the chair.

"Why not?" Joe questioned and grabbed a blanket. He opened it and laid it over her.

Calleigh suddenly grinned and her checks went rosy thinking about their late night lovemaking. She wasn't about to share it with Joe either.

"Um, one of those nights, you know."

Joe nodded. "I do."

He paused and pulled the blanket up covering her. He held her sparkling eyes for a moment then squeezed her hand tight in affection, speaking softly.

"If you ever need to talk Calleigh, I'll always be here."

Calleigh beamed him a smile. "Thank you Joe. You really are very sweet," she said yawning again.

Joe lifted a hand in a dismissive manner and chuckled. "Okay. I can see I'm putting you to sleep." He grinned and quietly urged, "Go rest sweetheart. "I'll be right here on watch."

Joe turned and walked back towards Horatio's bed when Calleigh whispered.

"Call me if he wakes, okay Joe?"

"Of course Calleigh, but sleep well because he won't be waking for a while. He's heavily sedated," Joe explained, checking Horatio's vitals again.

It wasn't long before Calleigh's eyes closed.

The only sound in the room was the steady beep of the heart monitor.

Joe silently walked back over towards the other chair, sat and gazed at Calleigh with a smile. He let out a soft breath taking in her beauty, appreciating her for the amazing woman she was.

'_Horatio was a lucky man. Very lucky,'_ he thought then rested his head back against the chair.

TBC...

* * *

**Okay so onward we go. Horatio will soon wake and the roller-coaster will begin again! Yeahhhhhhhhh!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 1****2**

**A/N:**** The reviews and comments have all been amazing! Thank you all my friends, you make me smile and inspire me to think up more crazy train ideas. **** Thanks to my Beta, Betty, again and again for proofing and turning my writing into a work of art.**

**Enjoy!**

**Here we go…**

* * *

III

"Are you sorry for your sins, my son?"

"Yes… I think. I didn't mean it. But if I said… I'm glad he's dead, would God be mad at me, Father?"

"God forgives all, my son, but please tell me why you would be glad he is dead?"

The boy's voice almost inaudible. "He… he did things," the youngster said hesitating. "Bad things. He was, a very bad man Father. He always hurt my mother and baby brother and…." The young boy let his words trail off. His head hung in shame as he kneeled in the small confessional unable to continue.

"And, you my son," the priest finished perceptively. "Your father was abusive. Yes?"

A quiet moment passed. The young boy looked up at the cross above the grated screen and blinked. "Yes," he barely whispered, mortified.

The priest answered with a quiet understanding, "I see."

The boy shook his head in doubt. "I don't think so Father."

"What do you mean my son?"

The young redheaded boy exhaled deeply. It wasn't easy for him to share his feelings with the priest or anyone for that matter. He was humiliated, ashamed and full of guilt as well as anger that he didn't quite understand. He continued to explain best he could.

"He did things…. Cursed at and mistreated my mother. He abused my baby brother and me all the time…. He came home plastered and stoned everyday and would… he would…." The young boy swallowed hard as his lips trembled. He held back tears.

"Take your time my son. It is all right," the priest said softly, slowly, doing his best to reassure the troubled boy. "You are safe here."

Shaking his head, he replied in a quivering whisper. "I don't think, I'll ever feel safe again father." He paused in thought looking around the small enclosed booth. His fear gripping him.

"You are in God's house, my son. I will not let any harm come to you. He cannot harm you here."

"I… I dream of him. I see him over and over, and over again. I see what he did. I see what… I did. And I can't get it out of my head." The young boy's voice cracked. He was fighting the tears as he whimpered, "I try Father. I try."

"What is it _you_ did my son?"

After a very long pause he scarcely breathed, "I… I killed my father…."

Horatio's eyes shot open with a groan. Still in a dream state he lifted his head and muttered aloud, "I… killed him." His voice dry and rough, he repeated, "I killed him!"

"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay," Calleigh soothed, immediately standing up at his bedside. She calmed him, making sure he could see her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _'Did he just say, he killed his father?' _

In all their time together, she had never heard Horatio speak so clearly in a dream state. Ever. And about his father, was inconceivable. He admitted to killing the man. He could barely admit it in real life even though it was self defense and an accident. Something was very wrong.

Calleigh quieted him and gave him a, giving him t tender caresses, making sure he could see her, feel her. Horatio was lying flat on his back as she cupped and stroked along his cheek reassuring him quietly again and again.

"You're dreaming Horatio. It's okay. You're in the hospital. You're gonna be fine."

Horatio swallowed the dryness in his throat and blinked the haze from his eyes. Calleigh's words low, echoing, sounding so far away. The flashes of the dark church confessional slowly cleared into a bright white room. He opened and closed his eyes trying to focus, wondering why. He was he was reliving the nightmare again and again, not quite understanding why.

"Wherr— " he rasped dryly, hearing the steady beep of the monitor.

"You're in the hospital," Calleigh answered softly. She reached for the cup of water near his bedside and held the Popsicle stick with the small sponge on the end letting it absorb the cool water in the cup then ran it gently over Horatio's dry lips.

Recognition set in quickly, he licked his lips and rasped tiredly. "Thank, you."

A small affectionate smile was his reward but the usual sparkle in her emerald eyes let him know something was wrong. Very wrong.

"What is it, Calleigh?" He asked in a gruff tone, still dazed and confused about where he was and what had occurred. That all came to an immediate halt when he attempted to rise.

He gasped. His blue eyes widened in shock at the amount of pain he was experiencing. A groan left his lips as his body collapsed back down then shook uncontrollably.

Calleigh watched his lips and body tremble as he groaned. He clenched his jaw tightly attempting to control the shaking.

She kept a tender palm resting against his cheek. "Try not to move," she whispered seeing the amount of pain and discomfort he was having. His body began to quiver. He moaned low with closed eyes.

"You have to rest," she urged lovingly. "Just close your eyes and sleep, Horatio."

He swallowed the dry lump in his throat and opened his eyes to her.

"Sle— Sleep," he exhaled erratically and slightly shook his head back and forth in a no. "I'd— rather not," he rasped, struggling to even speak the words. "Dre— Dreams," he gasped, breathing unevenly, "bad… dreams," he exhaled in a choppy tone.

"I know," she whispered holding his pained gaze. "I know, I'm sorry," she quietly breathed and placed her other hand on his cheek, framing his face with her soft, warm, hands.

Horatio's eyes closed and he moaned low in comfort. Her hands were like warm silky magic against his cold skin.

"Good?" She asked warming his face more. She felt the release of tension slowly leave his body.

A low contentedcomfortable hum left his throat, and his shivering body finally calmed. His blue eyes opened again and this time Calleigh could see the difference, the calmness that let her know his pain had subsided. It was a bit late though as she had already hit the nurse's button for help.

Horatio let out a soft breath, "I'm… okay." His left hand lifted towards her and he gasped feeling the pain seize him once again. This time he immediately stilled.

"No, you're not," she quietly answered holding his pained gaze.

Horatio carefully inhaled a shallow breath. "Now… tell me what's wrong," he continued his earlier questioning, shocking the blonde.

Calleigh gave him a stunned look unable to believe his current awareness. She moved her head side to side trying to dismiss whatever he was reading.

"Nothing Handsome. Everything's fine, "she said sweetly, with barely a smile. A small phony smile that Horatio easily read.

He swallowed the dryness in his throat. "Calleigh," he said more clearly. "I can see it in your eyes. Something's wrong."

She shook her head but averted her gaze from his perceiving eyes.

Even in his present condition, Horatio could read her. The bond that had developed between them for so many years was just too strong.

"Calleigh," he repeated lower.

She sighed softly, her shoulders sagged and she gave in knowing she couldn't hide her sadness.

"Frank's… not doing so well, Horatio. Joe's worried about him. He's still in the ICU."

Horatio blinked back his shock. "ICU? I don't undertstand— Wh… What happened?" He asked weakly.

"From what Eric told me, Frank took a pretty harsh beating in there. Several inmates hit him in with the steel batons and it broke his ribs and punctured his lung. He's having a difficult time breathing, Horatio. Joe had to operate and put a chest tube in. Frank's on a ventilator." She paused clearly upset, her voice cracked andthen she continued to do her best to be strong.

"Joe said Frank's very unstable." Calleigh watched Horatio's cheek twitch and knew he was angry. _'Maybe I should have waited,'_ she thought berating herself then continued. "I told him, Frank's a warrior."

Horatio's jaw clenched repeatedly. He heard the shakiness in her tone, saw the distress in her dull green eyes, and knew she was holding back her emotions. He hated to see Calleigh upset and sad. He reached for her hand squeezing it affectionately.

"Yes, he is. Frank's a fighter," he answered firmly, regaining some strength, reassuring her. He shifted in the bed in an attempt to get closer and gasped in excruciating pain.

Calleigh straightened and studied him carefully. Her tough facade right back in place. "Are you okay? Try to lie still."

Horatio nodded and answered with a question of his own. "How's, Eric?" He exhaled feeling the pain seize and take hold of him.

She entwined her fingers with his and frowned seeing the pain contort his face.

"Eric's, fine Horatio. He was lucky; he took the least of it. Dr. Lochner sent him home _a few days_ ago."

'_Shit!'_ Calleigh quickly closed her eyes then bit down on her bottom lip. _'You idiot!'_ she berated herself.

Horatio's brows arched, he immediately caught on. He slowly questioned in realization.

"A few… days ago? Just how many days has it been Calleigh?"

"Umm…" she hesitated looking to the ceiling and whispered, "Three," Calleigh replied nervously concerned with his reaction then looked over towards the door as Joe strolled in saving her.

"Three?" Horatio reacted in a rather surprised tone.

"Yes! Three days," Joe answered, walking over towards his bedside, "And you still have plenty more to go my friend," he added with a serious gaze. "How're you feeling?" His tone softened just a bit.

Horatio's eyes narrowed in disbelief. He exhaled taken aback. "I'm, feeling… confused and—"

"And dazed," Joe finished for him.

"Yes," he blurted. "What the hell happened?" He made an attempt to move again and quickly stilled with closed eyes. He just wasn't catching on to how serious his injuries were yet.

"Lie still." Joe nodded letting out a short breath. "Well, it seems you were set up and trapped inside a prison," Joe said seriously, attempting to explain things.

Horatio sighed then shook his head at him with a low rumble. "I know that. I mean with the Cruz brothers?" He said almost annoyed.

Calleigh looked at Joe and then they both avoided Horatio's questioning gaze.

The redhead may have been injured but his brain and senses were still intact. "What are you both not telling me?" He asked decisively with irritation, looking from one to the other.

Calleigh started softly, "Horatio—"

It was too late; the redhead quickly made another move to lift and gasped in extreme pain. His eyes widened then slammed shut as he winced in agony and froze.

Joe pressed a heavy hand against Horatio's chest keeping him still. He growled angrily.

"What the hell's the matter with you? Stay down! Lie still. You're in no condition to get up yet."

Horatio let out a shallow breath. His jaw clenched in frustration. "Watch, me," he rumbled low.

"Like hell!" Joe said through gritted teeth, keeping his hand on Horatio's torso.

"It's all right Joe," Calleigh intervened quietly, trying to calm the concerned doctor and Horatio as well. "It's better we tell him now."

Joe gave Calleigh a pessimistic look not agreeing. "I don't think it is. I disagree."

Horatio remained quiet and calm, waiting, wondering about the Cruz brothers. His eyes focused on Joe and then Calleigh.

With a deep inhalation Calleigh began.

"Somehow Clavo escaped. Ramón however, is accounted for and still in prison. They have him in a maximum security cell just in case Clavo tries anything."

Horatio's eyes narrowed. "And we know he will, don't we," he growled, "I want him, Calleigh."

"I know. We all want to catch this… creep," she said choosing her words wisely. "Right now though, you have to stay put… Please," she added seeing the intensity in his tightening blue eyes.

Horatio's eyes shifted towards Joe. "You can release me Joe," he said quietly.

"Release you?" Joe snapped misunderstanding the redhead's words, but before he ranted on Horatio clarified.

"I meant your hand, Joe," Horatio explained lowly, looking at the doctor's hand that was still pressed against his chest, holding him down.

Joe blinked dumbfounded and calmed instantly. His lips formed a small circle. "Oh," he said as one brow went up. He backed off and stared down at Horatio.

"We need to talk," Joe said seriously.

"Please tell me about Frank." Horatio deflected the good doctor's words once again.

Joe looked over at Calleigh, confused. She nodded. "I told him Frank wasn't doing very well."

"Okay," Joe said inclining his head in understanding. He found Horatio's tired blue eyes and explained.

"Frank's still in the ICU. His vitals are stable at the moment but that could change at any time. I did have to put him on a ventilator, so he has a machine helping him to breathe right now."

"Will he— will he be okay, Joe?" Horatio asked heavy hearted.

Joe frowned then exhaled softly. He raked his fingers through his hair but a few strands over his forehead bounced right back out in protest.

"His vitals are strong, Horatio. It's been a few days and with each new day, Frank gets stronger. I'm hoping soon, that his lung will re-inflate and we can take him off the ventilator." Joe paused, "Jenna and Timmy have been keeping the big guy company, day and night."

Horatio's brows knitted and he frowned. He shifted just a bit and stilled again in pain. "Would you mind if—"

"Yes, I would!" Joe snapped cutting Horatio right off. "You're not going to see Frank. You can barely move," Joe exhaled hard.

Horatio calmly finished, "I was going to say, would you mind, if I sat up a bit?"

Joe let out a long breath knowing he just jumped down the man's throat for nothing. He shook his head back and forth upset with himself.

He mellowed explaining, "Actually I would. I don't think that's a good idea either. You have a concussion and some real bad contusions on your back Horatio. Your best bet would be to rest and just lay still."

"You know me better than that, Joe. That's not going to happen." Horatio answered evenly in his usual soft tone. His hand already moved towards the side rail buttons.

Joe quickly covered it, stopping him. "Wait! You're so thick-headed," Joe groaned. "At least let me help you.," He softened glancing over at Calleigh who gave him a small smile.

"Prepare yourself, Horatio. When I press the button, you're going to feel it." Joe explained then slid his hand to the controls and held Horatio's gaze. "Take a breath in," Joe said attempting to ready him.

The concerned doctor pressed the button and the bed jerked hard. Horatio's eyes squeezed shut of their own accord. He had no control of his body or the pain and groaned through gritted teeth.

Joe released the button after a few seconds and exhaled. "Why can't you just listen for once! You're better off flat down, Horatio."

"I'm… fine," he slowly answered with a hard swallow.

"No you're not Handsome," Calleigh soothed. Her low sweet tone almost entranced Horatio, and put him at ease. So did her hand that brushed lightly over his forehead and hair. "Please listen to Joe."

"Okay," Horatio barely whispered with a slight nod of his head.

Joe blinked stunned and thought, '_Did he just agree?_' In all his time, he never knew Horatio to agree, especially when it came to his health and medical treatment. _'He must be in excruciating pain.'_

"How's the pain Horatio?" Joe asked holding his gaze, studying him.

"I'll— live," he paused in discomfort with a half answer.

"I hate when you do that!" Joe blurted out angrily. "Can't you just once answer the question?

Horatio let his eyes close to the wonderful feeling of Calleigh's hand caressing over his forehead. He replied smoothly, "That would, take all the fun out of it, Joe."

Joe's eyes narrowed. He growled irritated. "Fun?"

Before Joe could go on Calleigh cut him off. "Seriously Horatio, how's the pain?" She tried, hoping to ease him a bit.

"It's… bearable."

Horatio was already thinking about Clavo and his next move. He was clearly perturbed and he wasn't concerned about hiding it either.

Calleigh tilted her head to the side and gave Joe a soft, yet knowing look. She mouthed the word, _'Please.'_

Joe nodded in understanding and got her message. "I'll be back," he said excusing himself then headed out of the room to give them some time alone.

Horatio didn't bother to wait for the door to close.

"He'll go after the general," Horatio said quietly. His blue eyes unfocused in deep thought.

Calleigh sat in the chair near his bedside and reached for his hand. "Ryan and Eric are on the case, Horatio. We'll get him."

He blinked then focused his eyes on her and Calleigh knew his next thought.

"He won't come here Horatio; besides we have round the clock protection on the door if he is stupid enough to try."

"Don't go home," Horatio said holding her gaze. "He knows about us… and," he let out a soft breath, "He took my wallet and cell phone."

"And keys," Calleigh finished. "I know. I was there, remember?" She asked with concern.

His brows furrowed in uncertainty not quite remembering then he nodded.

"Paul Donlan?" He asked in a dry rough tone.

"I called the Cchief. He is setting him up in the witness protection plan. They're going to give him a chance at a new start."

"That's good news," Horatio nodded. "I'd like to thank him and talk to him when this is all over."

"When you're well again, Handsome. Right now though, you need to rest," she said with a small smile.

Horatio squeezed her hand gently. His tone even lower. "I'd like to thank you too." He said rubbing at his cheek and his eyes widened. "I… need a shave."

Calleigh grinned. "Yes, you do. I can help you if you'd like," she added, caressing his hand.

Horatio simply shifted and stilled with a frustrated groan. "Maybe… if I move around a bit, I'll feel better."

Calleigh shook her head. "No. You won't. You can barely move at all, Horatio."

"Maybe I'm stiff from being like this for days," he said attempting to sit up more. He gasped loudly and Calleigh snapped with both hands grabbing onto his shoulders.

"Stop! Please Horatio, just this once, will you listen to reason? You were almost beaten to death!"

Horatio's eyes narrowed on her and his jaw clenched. "But I'm still here, Calleigh," he said fearlessly.

Her tone softened hearing his anger. "Yes you are, and thank God for that. I don't know what I would do without you."

Horatio could see her worry and disappointment with him. He let his head drop back against the pillow and stared up at the ceiling in thought.

'_Maybe now wasn't such a good time to mention he needed his clothes.'_

_III_

Calleigh's cell phone rang. Horatio's attention went to her as she answered it.

"Duquesne."

"Hey Ryan. You did. What did he say?" Calleigh sighed and Horatio watched her eyes go to the ceiling.

"He knows something! They had this planned." She paused looking at Horatio. "What about the guard that was on duty? Surely someone knows how it happened."

She remained quiet for a moment listening then answered. "Yeah well that crime scene was a set up and the only way that could have happened is if they had inside help." She shook her head and with a heavy breath ended the call.

Horatio's eyes narrowed in thought. She turned and stared at him, knowing he was processing everything she just said.

"Hey," she said quietly. "You still with me?"

"Mm-hmm," he hummed low, his eyes still a million miles away.

She sat next to him beside the bed. "What are you thinking Handsome?" She reached for his hand.

Horatio blinked being pulled from his thoughts. "I'm thinking you're absolutely correct. It had to be an inside job.

Calleigh gave him a small smile. "How so?"

"That crime scene was intentionally set up. Now we have to find out by whom. Here's what we do," he said feeling his insight return to him.

"We need to figure out who killed that inmate, then we find the inside guy. I'm thinking one of the correctional officers…." He paused in deep thought again.

"There was one officer in particular that Ramón hated. The one they killed. Tell Eric and Ryan to check him out. Look into his file. His past."

"What are they looking for, Horatio?"

"Anything out of the ordinary. His co workers… Who he worked with and what area in the prison he was stationed at. Was it in the same cell block as Clavo and Ramón?"

Horatio paused and his eyes tightened just a bit. "They could have had something on him. Check into his background and family too."

"Blackmail," Calleigh said with a nod. "I'll tell them, Horatio."

He nodded slightly and gave her a half smile. "Thank you, Calleigh."

The blonde slanted her head in confusion. "For what?"

"For helping me… to find my focus again," he said softly with an affectionate tilt of his head. His eyes locked with hers.

She leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the lips then held his hand.

"You have every right to be angry, Horatio."

He sighed, "I… just got caught up for a while. I couldn't see past my anger, until now." He said with a frownthe slight curve of his lips at her, "I was awful hard on Joe huh."

"Yes. You were." Calleigh nodded sadly.

Horatio shifted with a groan. He swallowed hard and his eyes cast downward knowing Calleigh had noticed.

She drawled in her southern tone, "Okay, I think it's time you got a little rest, Handsome."

A low hum left his lips. God how he loved the way she said that. _'Handsome.'_ He gave her one of his boyish grins. "How about we take care of this first," he said rubbing at his itchy stubble.

Calleigh laughed. "Sure Handsome, that's something we can do."

Horatio laughed low just as Joe walked in with a smile.

"So how are you two doing?"

Calleigh swayed her head side to side. "We're making some progress Joe," she grinned looking back at Horatio.

"That's great," Joe said holding her gaze."

Horatio turned towards Joe. His tone low, remorseful.

"I um, owe you an apology. I know you were just trying to help my friend. I'm sorry."

Joe put a hand on Horatio's forearm and smiled. "Forget about it pal. Wait… let me use your words for a change." He smirked with a half grin. "No worries," Joe said with a wink.

Horatio and Calleigh both laughed.

"Um Joe," Calleigh smirked. "Do you think you could get your hands on a razor and some shaving cream?"

Joe smiled widely. "I can do better than that," he said looking over at Horatio. "He can use my electric razor. I'll bring it back to you after I'm done with his examination."

"Great!" Calleigh beamed.

Horatio let out a soft breath. "Thank you Joe."

Inside though, Horatio was looking forward to Calleigh shaving him. Tender memories filled his mind of the first time she had ever laid her affectionate hands on him. She was gentle, considerate and loving, and he smiled slightly thinking, she always is.

TBC...

* * *

More fun to come.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving my friends, and to those that do not celebrate, Happy Holidays! Thank you all for the amazing reviews and comments. I appreciate you all! I would also like to thank Betty, my wonderful beta! You Rock!

Okay, get ready, the roller-coaster is off again…

Enjoy!

Here we go….

* * *

III

Horatio slept peacefully with a tranquil look. His face cleanly shaven and silky smooth, thanks to his beautiful blonde bombshell. Calleigh willingly assisted him and took her time, slowly using Joe's electric razor with the amazing scented, lavender gel he gave to her.

Horatio felt the tension leave his body the moment her loving hands touched him. Soft, caressing, warm hands and fingers gently worked the lather onto his cheeks and face. He closed his eyes and let out a long contented sigh. His head dropped back against the pillow and he concentrated on every single caress and touch of her hand.

The razor scarcely pressed against his right cheek as the fingers on her left hand rested tenderly under his chin.

"That okay?" She questioned unsure.

"Perfect," he purred being swept away by her incredible touch and soft tone of voice. He opened his heavy eyes to find her smiling down at him.

"Relax and close your eyes," she nudged gently.

Horatio's lips curved up a bit. "Beautiful… I am having a hard time just keeping them open. You keep this up and I'll be asleep in no time. I'm enjoying this. Thank you Calleigh."

She beamed him another smile and softly added, "I'm enjoying it too. Now rest and close your eyes."

"Mmm. Yes ma'am," he quietly responded and closed his eyes, leaving himself in the very capable hands of Calleigh Duquesne. Feeling no pain and thinking of nothing but her was the last thing Horatiohe remembered as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Calleigh smiled, watching him sleep peacefully. She leaned down and lightly kissed his clean shaven cheek.

'_Mmm, lavender,'_ she inhaled deeply, now knowing why Joe always smelled so good. "Sleep with the angels my love," she whispered.

Calleigh took a seat near his bedside and looked over the gel, cream and aftershave Joe gave to her. _'E shave Lavender Collection. The magic of French lavender to calm and soothe your skin every time.' _She smiled, inhaled and rested her head back against the lounge chair in content. It wasn't long before her eyes drifted close. .

Calleigh's cell phone shrilled pulling her from a catnap. She quickly fumbled with it and answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Duquesne," she whispered getting up, walking toward the window, hoping not to wake Horatio.

"Ah, you must be Calleigh," said the voice of a man with a thick Spanish accent.

"Clavo Cruz," she answered with narrowing eyes.

"That's right baby. So tell me, how's your man, Lieutenant Caine doing? I think I may have scared him for life! Hah!" Clavo laughed.

Calleigh bit down on her lip in an attempted to control her angry emotions. She wanted to rip him a new asshole and take him apart, piece by tiny piece. She closed her eyes and focused.

"I hope you don't think you're going to get away with this. You murdered one correctional officer. Assaulted and kidnapped how many others and then escaped from prison. When we catch you Clavo… and we will catch you, you're going to get the death penalty. Turn yourself in now, and maybe we can help reduce your sentence."

"I beat and tortured your man and you want to help me! Haa, Ha!" Clavo laughed, "You know it's funny how things work out here in Miami. I fucking Love it!"

"It's not going to be very funny when you're sitting in the electric chair," Calleigh reminded him.

"Ahhh. You're pretty smart for a blonde," Clavo chuckled. "I like that! Now I want you to tell Red, I have his phone. I know all his contacts too. I have their addresses and let's not forget, I know yours' too, baby."

"Your threats won't work Clavo," Calleigh replied flatly unaffected.

Clavo growled, "We'll see bitch! He paused. "I know all about you two."

Calleigh's eyes tightened. "Really," she questioned with curiosity. She treaded lightly hoping he would screw up and give her a clue or some kind of information.

"What is it you think you know, Clavo?" She questioned with a grin.

"Aah, I know you're together… you and Red, living together," he said with satisfaction in his tone.

Unaffectedly she answered, "And this is a big deal how?" She continued to provoke him purposely.

"I know things!" He growled into the phone. "I know all about his father! I know about your father too, bitch!"

That got Calleigh's attention and she gritted her teeth. "And how did you come by this personal information?" Calleigh asked sweetly reeling him in more.

Clavo grinned. "Let's just call him a mutual friend. Yes. I think I rather like that."

'_Him,'_ Calleigh smiled getting her first clue. "Your friend is dead Clavo," Calleigh informed him, "You killed him in prison. We know all about him."

"No, no, no. Not that friend baby. That correctional officer was my servant, not my friend. He did whatever we told him to do but that's not who I'm talking about."

"Who are you talking about Clavo?" She pushed.

"You just tell Red we have a mutual friend. He doesn't like him or you either. Tell him, I know everything!"

Calleigh sighed. "Clavo I don't know what you think you know, but trust me, it's not important. What's important is that you are going back to jail sooner than you think!"

"Yeah, well come and get me baby! I'm waiting for you, and tell Red I'm waiting for him too. If he can ever walk again!" Clavo laughed and disconnected the call.

Calleigh let out a heavy breath and closed her phone in frustration. She placed it back in the smart clip on her hip and turned to find Horatio's open blue eyes on her.

It only took a moment for Calleigh's eyes to widen and he easily caught her surprised reaction. _'Shit. He just heard all of that?'_ She wondered staring at him.

"You're awake?" She said making her way over towards his bedside.

Horatio nodded with a low hum. "Mm-hmm."

"How are you feeling?" Calleigh asked holding his perceptive gaze.

"Curious," he answered with a tilt of his head. "What exactly did Clavo say to you?"

Calleigh face registered her shock. "Um… you— I… I mean you heard all that?"

Horatio nodded. "Just be honest with me Calleigh. Tell me what he said."

Calleigh inclined her head and let out a soft breath. "He said he knows things about us. You and me," she said with an uncaring shrug. "He said you have a mutual friend, and he doesn't like us much."

Horatio's eyes narrowed and drifted a thousand miles away in thought. _'Us.' His intuition kicked into high gear. WarningAlarm bells went off in his head. _

Calleigh studied the man and knew he was busy processing Clavo's words.

"Care to share handsome?" She questioned quietly with a hand on her hip.

He blinked. "Could be anyone," Horatio explained finding her eyes.

"Yes it could," she said looking at him suspiciously. "But you already have someone in mind, don't you?"

Horatio exhaled with a nod. "I always do."

"Who?"

"Did Clavo mention anything about Agnes?" Horatio questioned.

Calleigh frowned. "No. Why? Do you think Clavo had something to do with that?" She paused. "I thought about it but didn't think he was involved with Agnes' death. It doesn't add up, Horatio."

"Can we trace that call?" Horatio asked not answering her question.

Calleigh nodded and let out a frustrated breath knowing she should have thought of that. She opened her phone and pressed a button forgetting all about the question.

"Hey Ryan. I just received a call from Clavo Cruz. I need you to trace it and get us a location if you can."

"Sure, hold on," Ryan said tapping some buttons on his computer terminal. "Shit," he muttered.

"Excuse me…?" Calleigh replied with raised brows.

"That son of a bitch called you from Horatio's cell phone!"

Calleigh's tone intensified. "Can you get us a location? It has GPS. We might be able to track this… creep down!" Calleigh said looking over at Horatio while Ryan told her to hang on.

Calleigh whispered back at Horatio. "He called me from your cell phone!" She huffed angrily. "This guy's a real piece of work."

"And then some," Horatio retorted.

"Okay. Okay Calleigh I have a location on him right now, but you're not going to believe this," Ryan explained with hesitation. "He's at… Your place.… Yours and Horatio's home."

Calleigh grew furious and snapped out, "Send a car over there right now! Immediately! Tell them I'll meet them over there."

"I'll get Eric and we'll see you there. Wait for back up Cal," Ryan said hanging up.

Calleigh put the phone back on her clip and in haste headed for the door. She turned back for a moment and found his questioning eyes. "I'll be back in a little while. I'll fill you in then."

Horatio made a sudden move to sit up and groaned in pain. "Calleigh wait! Where is he?" He asked seeing how riled up she was.

She turned back infuriated and snapped, "That bastard's at our place!" She headed out the door.

Horatio's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Wait!" He growled then made another move to get up and gasped in extreme discomfort. He stilled and clenched his jaw in anger and pain trying doing his best to fight it. Calleigh was already out the door. Gone…. A… and Horatio Caine never felt so helpless in his life.

III

With an angry groan Horatio stretched and reached for the telephone on the side table. He grabbed it and quickly began to dial her number….

No answer.

"Damn it," he growled aloud wanting to throw the phone. He tossed it to the side and gathered all the strength he could muster.

In unbearable pain, Horatio attempted once again to sit up. Using his arms, he pulled on the side railing and managed to barely get his legs off the side of the bed just as Joe walked in.

Joe's slow stride quickly turned into a sprint towards the bed and Horatio. He put two strong hands on Horatio's shoulders, keeping him in place on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Joe asked stunned with wide eyes. "I thought we worked this out before!"

Frustrated and in pain Horatio came right to the point.

"Calleigh may be in trouble Joe. Clavo just called her… from our home!" He growled angrily. "She's on her way there now. She just left and has no back up!" Horatio said clearly distressed and infuriated.

Joe blinked in disbelief himself. He saw the redhead's worry and concern, and rightfully so. Joe felt his heart skip a beat at the thought of Calleigh being hurt, possibly killed, and he once again followed his heart.

"Stay here. All right?" Joe's question was more of an order. He released Horatio and quickly back pedaled. "I'll stop her; I can get to her in time Horatio." He pulled open the door and snapped pointing his finger at him. "Stay put Horatio!" With that Joe was gone.

Horatio exhaled heavily and shook his head in frustration. Inside he was coming apart at the seams; his anger waged war on his emotional sensibility and his reasoning. He knew exactly what he wanted to do but his body just wasn't going to let him. His mind reeled and his head throbbed like it was going to explode.

the man wanted to scream and beat the shit out of someone. Horatioe wanted to get his hands on Clavo and rip him apart piece by tiny piece. Inside the red headhe was furious and concerned and distraught. His thoughts were spiraling out of control and for the first time in his life he truly felt helpless. He knew there was nothing he could do to help protect Calleigh or stop Clavo.

He shook his head diin dismaystraught.

The door to his room opened and pulled him from his thoughts. In walked two officers. One met Horatio's gaze as the other scanned the room with his baton in hand.

"The doctor told us to stay with you sir," he said looking around the large room, with his hand on his gun that was still holstered.

"We're all clear in here," Horatio replied with a thankful nod. "I'm fine gentleman."

'_It's Calleigh I'm worried about,'_ he thought.

The first officer smiled. "I can see that Lieutenant. You won't even know we're here."

"I appreciate that gentleman but— I can assure you, it's not necessary."

All Horatio could think of was Calleigh's well being… his thoughts were on _her _instead of _himself_. _As usual_.

The second officer stood behind the first and unexpectedly smashed him in the head with the baton. He fell to the floor in a heap, unconscious.

Horatio's eyes narrowed on the young officer. He shook his head in disbelief, his tone low.

Horatio's tone low, "Don't do this. You're making a mistake."

The young officer held Horatio's gaze. "If I don't do this Lieutenant, I'll be making a bigger mistake," he replied with anger. He opened his phone and pressed a button keeping his eyes on Horatio the whole time.

"It's done," he said into the phone. "He shouldn't be a problem now. He's pretty much incapacitated."

Horatio's jaw clenched tightly. _'Think man,'_ he berated himself and then realized the phone that was still sitting on his bed.

The officer closed his phone and walked towards Horatio's bed. His intentions were crystal clear.

"Why are you doing this?" Horatio asked calmly hoping to stall for time. His hand carefully moved toward the telephone.

"Because I have to," the officer said, reaching into his pocket. "I'm sorry Lieutenant, it's nothing personal."

"Oh, I think it is son," Horatio replied with narrowing eyes. "I think it's very personal."

III

Dr. Joe Gannon practically flew down the stairs hoping to catch up with Calleigh in time. He was an avid runner and was barely winded when he made it down to the lobby. His eyes scanned the elevators and the rotating doors. Nothing.

It took only a moment but he caught a quick sight of her blonde hair and took off running for the entrance doors.

"Wait!" He shouted from inside the lobby causing everyone to stop and look.

"Wait… Calleigh!" He pushed through the doors and again shouted just as she stepped off the curb.

"Calleigh, Wait!" Joe yelled out.

Calleigh stopped and turned. Her attention on Joe who was jogging towards her but… she didn't see the black van, with tinted windows speed up and stop beside her. The side panel door to the van suddenly slid open.

Joe saw the van and the masked man. His eyes widened in fear, in realization. He yelled in a panic trying to warn her.

"**Behind you!"**

It was too late as a set of strong hands practically dragged Calleigh into the van.

Calleigh writhed and tried to fight her captor but strong arms encircled her and pulled her backwards, onto the floor of the van. Then it slowly began to move with the side panel door still open.

Joe began to sprint as fast as he could. He saw Calleigh fighting the masked man and knew she still had a chance because the sliding door to the van was still open.

Calleigh kept struggling. The masked man never had a chance to close the door. She used her legs and all the force she could muster to shoved her captor back against the wall of the van. It worked too as he groaned and the air was knocked out of him momentarily.

Joe was keeping pace as he reached out and grabbed a hold of Calleigh's leg. She shimmied forward then reached out latching onto Joe's hands.

"**You Bitch!"** The masked figured growled finding his bearings, getting to his feet.

"**Step on the gas! Kill them both!"** He shouted enraged at the driver.

"**Calleigh, jump!" Joe yelled. "I got you! JUMP!"**

'_Now or never,_' Calleigh thought for about a second then lost her balance as the van quickly accelerated. She toppled forward towards Joe, who was gasping for air, trying to keep up with the van and hang onto Calleigh at the same time.

The force of Calleigh's weight sent Joe back and down to the ground. Calleigh landed roughly on top of him with a gasp and they rolled out of control. She heard the sound of Joe's head smack against the hard concrete.

Without a second to recover, she quickly pushed off of Joe's chest and got to her feet in an instant.

She pulled her gun and shouted, "Miami Dade police!"

She proceeded to fire at the speeding van, hitting the back doors and the small window on the left. She watched as the van sped away.

With a heavy breath, Calleigh slipped her gun back into the holster and with concern headed for Joe.

"Are you all right?" She asked him with unease reaching one hand out for him.

Joe rubbed at the back of his head then took her offered hand. "Yeah, but my ego is bruised," he chuckled rubbing his backside.

Calleigh snapped irritated, "Damn it Joe, you could have gotten yourself killed! What were you thinking?"

Joe stared at her in shock. "Um… I was… thinking of you. I was trying to help you," he said defensively.

Calleigh sighed and raked a rough hand through her hair. "I'm sorry Joe… If you didn't intervene, they may have succeeded."

Joe nodded not exactly wanting to hear that. "Yeah."

"They came out of nowhere," Calleigh said in confusion scanning the area.

"I know and when I called and distracted you, well…." He looked away guiltily and she knew it.

"You saved me, Joe. Thank you."

Joe swayed his head. "Uh-Uh. Horatio saved you. He told me what happened and I thought I could stop you… if I got to you in time."

Calleigh gave a small smile of thanks knowing Horatio had to be worried sick with the way she rushed out of the room.

"Hey, what do you say we go let Horatio know you're all right?"

"Sounds good Joe," she grinned as Joe put one arm around her.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked her as they headed back into the hospital.

She shrugged looking at her torn shirt and bloody sleeve. "I'm fine," she chuckled in thought. "I had you as a cushion."

"Wish I could say the same," Joe laughed, rubbing at the back of his bruised head again.

III

Calleigh and Joe walked into Horatio's room and froze in shock.

Horatio was lying on his back in bed struggling with an officer, who was attempting to stick him with a very sharp object.

"What the—! Joe muttered then shouted feeling the rush of adrenaline hit.

"**Hey!" **

**TBC…**

* * *

**Crazy enough for you all? **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you all as always! Betty you are a miracle worker, thank you for proofing this so quickly! Some more action here, which is why I cut the last chapter where I did, both our Heroes are in trouble, so to speak! LOL**

**Big clue in this chapter… So let's see how many of you are paying attention. It is easy to miss.**

**Enjoy!**

**Here we go…**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

III

Calleigh and Joe walked into Horatio's room and froze in shock.

Horatio was lying on his back in bed struggling with an officer, who was attempting to stick him with a very sharp object.

"What the—! Joe muttered then shouted feeling the rush of adrenaline hit.

"Hey!"

Joe immediately grabbed the officer from behind, yanking him off Horatio. They struggled for only a moment.

Calleigh pulled her gun and yelled, "Enough! Freeze!"

The officer stopped struggling and Joe held him.

"Back away Joe," Calleigh ordered cautiously, keeping her eyes locked on the officer.

"Drop the syringe," Calleigh directed. She kept her eyes on the officer. He hesitated and she snapped. "Do it! Now!"

The other officer on the floor was coming around and groaned. Everyone's attention swayed for just a second. That was all the other officer needed.

Calleigh immediately turned back to see the officer plunge the needle into his own chest. He pushed down on the plunger and groaned loudly.

"Jesus!" Joe gasped and grabbed him, helping him down slowly to the floor.

The officer exhaled deeply with wide eyes trying to breathe as Joe held onto him and cradled his head.

"What's in the syringe? We may be able to save you but you have to tell me!"

"I'm not… worth saving… doc," he groaned, in pain closing his eyes.

Calleigh kneeled beside him. "Why did you do this?" Calleigh asked softly. "Did Clavo Cruz put you up to this?"

The officer nodded then mumbled something incoherent and groaned. His eyes closed and he stopped breathing.

Joe quickly checked for a pulse and shook his head in disbelief. His tone low. "He's dead."

"Damn it," Calleigh groaned in frustration. Another low moan caught her attention. She lifted her head and found Horatio's pain riddled eyes as he writhed in the bed. Calleigh quickly moved toward his bedside.

"Are you all right?" She asked placing one affectionate hand on his chest. She watched as his legs squirmed and finally stilled under the sheet. He let out a long groan with his eyes squeezed shut while his hands gripped the sheet tightly.

Calleigh shook her head and wondered why she bothered to ask. She knew he wasn't okay by a long shot. "Horatio," she called quietly, running a tender hand along his shoulder.

He opened his eyes and barely whispered. "I'm… all right.

"No you're not Handsome," she softly answered back, still feeling her heartbeat bang against her chest. What just happened to the both of them and in a matter of minutes was unbelievable.

"Joe, he needs you," she said with apprehension.

Joe nodded and Calleigh continued, "We were set up Horatio. Both of us!"

Horatio slowly inclined his head in understanding. "I, know." His words slow, roughened by the obvious pain that coursed through him. "I tried… to talk some sense into him… but he wouldn't listen to me."

Joe rose and headed for Horatio. He shook his head looking at the suffering redhead. "You look and sound like hell man."

Horatio adjusted in the bed with a low hiss. "Thanks, Joe," he replied sarcastically then inclined his head towards the doctor, seeing the fresh bruises and scrapes on Joe's face neck and arms.

Horatio blinked. "I can say the same about you. What happened?"

Joe rubbed at the back of his head again and looked over at Calleigh for support. Her eyes went toward the ceiling.

Joe could clearly see that Horatio was in a great deal of pain from the struggle. He began to examine him and ignored his question, hoping Calleigh would takeover and explain what happened.

"You're bleeding," Calleigh suddenly blurted, watching a small trickle of blood slide down the back of Joe's neck.

"It's nothing," Joe answered, as he hastily wiped it away and continued to take Horatio's vitals.

Horatio exhaled heavily with intense eyes. "Tell me what happened," he inquired again with a low rumble, looking from one to the other. His eyes tightened on Calleigh and he noticed her torn shirt and the fresh scrape on her bloody arm.

Calleigh started hesitantly, "Well, Horatio…." She let out a long breath deciding to be honest with him. "I think someone just… tried to kidnap me… I think."

Horatio stared at her, taken aback. "What?" he snapped in shock and attempted to sit up. "How?"

Joe interrupted and held him down. "I found her in time but when I called her, I distracted her, and a black van pulled up. Some masked guy grabbed her from behind. Calleigh never saw it coming. He dragged her inside the van but she fought him off and was able to get out in time."

Stunned, Horatio looked over at Calleigh, who crossed her arms against her chest. Her emotions crystal clear to him. She was angry and upset.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, thanking the powers above for her safety.

"Yeah," she nodded, mellowing a bit. "Son of a bitch, almost had me. If it wasn't for Joe…."

Horatio exhaled heavily and turned towards Joe. "Thank you. I don't know what to say."

Joe nodded. "Forget it. Let's just thank God you're both safe."

"Was it Clavo?" Horatio asked holding her gaze.

Calleigh gritted her teeth unsure. Her anger blocked her ability to process at the moment. "I can't be positive," she said recalling the memory. "Maybe…" She let out a heavy breath. "I just don't know."

"He called you on my cell, so he couldn't be two places at once right?"

"Right," she smiled in comprehension. "So it was someone working for him."

"I would guess so," Horatio answered in deep thought. "Did you get a look at the van?"

"Yes," she grinned. "I got the plate number, but it's probably stolen anyway."

"So let's check on that," said Horatio, as Joe stopped and stared at him in disbelief. Horatio's ability to still comprehend the situation and process it in his head had Joe baffled.

"Did you scratch him?" Horatio continued momentarily forgetting about the pain. "Any chance for DNA?"

Calleigh nodded then frowned. "I should have thought of this myself Horatio," she said irritated.

"No worries," he quietly answered with a half smile. "I have your back."

Calleigh gave him a small smile with a tender tilt of her head. "I know. You always do handsome."

The blonde turned towards Joe, "Any chance you could get me a few things? I need to process myself," she chuckled.

"Sure," he laughed, "Name it."

"Clear bags, or baggies. Nail grooming supplies, cotton swabs, tape…"

Joe grinned with one raised brow and teased, "Will that be all Detective Duquesne?"

"Probably not," she smiled and watched him head out of the room.

"I'll be back," he laughed."

Calleigh looked over at Horatio and noticed his eyes were closed. She quietly made her way over and sat beside him.

"I'm not asleep," he said in a low angry rumble. He reached his shaky hand out toward her and Calleigh took it and held it with worry.

"Hey," she whispered, "Are you okay? You're shaking Horatio."

With eyes closed he breathed and spoke from his heart, "No, I'm not all right. Please… don't ever do that to me again Calleigh."

"Excuse me?" She answered confused.

His tone low, serious. "Don't ever leave me like that again, Calleigh." His intense blue eyes opened and locked with hers.

She scratched her head in recognition. "Oh. Sorry handsome. My anger got the best of me and I just wanted to get that… son of a bitch."

"I understand sweetheart but… You could have been injured… or worse." He let out a soft breath trying not to think of life without her. It wasn't working and he shook his head in dismay. It was to close a call.

"I couldn't live without you Calleigh. I would never be able to live with myself either if something happened to you because of me. So please…." He let his words trail off.

Calleigh bit down on her lip hearing his heartfelt confession. The love and emotion in his shaky tone overwhelmed her. She knew he couldn't continue.

Calleigh affectionately squeezed his hand. "I promise, to think next time, "she said, raising his hand to her lips. She kissed it tenderly. "I'm sorry Horatio. I'm very sorry I worried you."

He stared into her beautiful green eyes for a long moment then nodded. "I think Joe should have a look at your arm… and maybe someone should have a look at his head."

Calleigh smiled knowing his unspoken words. She leaned down and gently brushed her lips against his whispering, "I love you handsome."

Horatio reached his hand up and lovingly caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I love you too beautiful." He held her gaze. "Never, ever, forget that."

"I won't," she whispered against his lips.

III

Hours later, Horatio was sitting up, reclining in the hospital bed while Joe wrote something down in his chart. The door opened and Calleigh walked in.

"Hey you were right," she said to Horatio, who looked somewhat better. The bandage over his eye was now replaced with a small band aid and the cuts and bruises on his face and body were beginning to heal.

Calleigh continued, "Eric and Ryan found some dirt on the correctional officer. He was selling drugs and contraband to the prisoners. It looks like Clavo and Ramón blackmailed him."

"Good work. That makes sense, but it still doesn't answer how Clavo knows about us," Horatio said looking down in thought.

Joe frowned looking from Horatio to Calleigh, processing his own thoughts. The doctor became very interested in their conversation.

"Well anyone could have told him Horatio," Calleigh replied, "It's not top secret. Even the correctional officer could have been the one."

Horatio shook his head. "I don't think so Calleigh. Clavo said it very distinctly. He was trying to surprise me. Get under my skin."

'_And he did,'_ Horatio paused remembering then continued, "Like he knew something he wasn't supposed to know."

"Did he?" Joe asked curiously, intervening, crossing his arms across his chest.

Horatio nodded with tightening eyes. "Indeed he did, Joe."

"Okay so he knows we're together, so what," Calleigh shrugged. "What's the big deal!" She huffed annoyed and threw her hands in the air.

"So…" Horatio let his words trail off locking eyes with Calleigh. The silence between the two again speaking volumes, enough that even Joe could read between the lines.

Joe watched the couple communicate with only their eyes. He blinked finally in understanding. "Ohh, so you think he'll go after her… to get to you," Joe blurted out looking at Horatio.

Horatio nodded never taking his eyes off Calleigh.

"That's exactly correct Joe. I know he will. That's how Clavo works. He threatened me already and mentioned Calleigh. I have a bad feeling about this. He has help, from someone and I don't know who," Horatio replied with unfocused eyes, in deep thought.

Joe pursed his lips and shook his head back and forth upset. "I think you two should be in protective custody or something…. Somewhere safe until they catch this maniac."

Horatio nodded in agreement with Joe. "Sounds about right," he agreed looking at Calleigh.

Joe threw his hands in the air and exhaled loudly, "Well, then, Calleigh can stay at my place until this all blows over," he said simply. "When you're better you can join her Horatio."

Calleigh's eyes widened and Horatio's brows arched high. Both taken aback.

Joe snorted a laugh seeing both their reactions. "Well, are either of you going to say anything. I can see I don't have the vote of confidence here."

"Umm…" Horatio breathed, looking over at Calleigh.

"Well, Joe," Calleigh started.

"Yeah?" He chuckled knowing neither one of them felt comfortable about the idea. "Say something. No will do," he chuckled.

Horatio's brows furrowed. "I actually think, that may be a good idea," he said finding Calleigh's surprised gawk.

"Horatio!" Calleigh squeaked completely caught off guard.

Joe instantly knew she was upset and tried to lighten the situation. "You know, I do have the workout room that you love and well, Gus would love your company. He'll even protect you." Joe chuckled giving her a wink.

Calleigh smirked feeling her blood boil. "I'm fine right here Joe… and in case you two haven't noticed… I don't need protecting! I'm a big girl!"

Horatio disagreed softly, "Calleigh, I'm worried about you. Clavo already tried once and we both know he'll be back."

"I'm worried about you too! You need to listen to Joe and get some rest!" She snapped with a glare. "I'm not telling you to go stay with my father!"

Horatio's brows rose high and he remained quiet for a moment. _'Ooh, she's pissed.'_ He let out another breath. "If I know you're safe, it may be easier," he answered softly.

Calleigh sighed and shook her head side to side. One hand went to her hip. Her usual soft tone sharp. "You're full of it. You just want me out of here in case Clavo does come for you again."

Horatio exhaled heavily and let his head drop down against the pillow in exhaustion. "You're right. I do."

Calleigh turned and glared at Joe not needing to say a word.

"Whoa." He raised his hands in defense. "Don't get mad at me. It was just a thought. I'm worried about the both of you. You two can figure this out on your own. I'm just saying my door is always open for the both of you." Joe slowly back pedaled, turned and left.

Calleigh turned back towards Horatio. Her intense emerald eyes narrowed on the redhead.

"I can take care of myself," she almost growled.

"I know that," he agreed quietly and let a moment pass. "I'm just worried Calleigh… if he does come after you."

Horatio growled frustrated, shifting, feeling the pain rake across his back and body.

He rumbled, "How can I even protect you in my current condition. I can barely move Calleigh!"

It wasn't often Horatio was angry. In a way Calleigh did understand; he just wanted to be able to protect the woman he loved. He was always very protective and that was one of the things she adored about him. Calleigh let out a breath and softened seeing his irritation, concern and pain.

"Okay, let's make a deal." A hint of a smile crossed her face.

"Like," Horatio answered expectantly with both brows going up. He hoped she changed her mind.

"I'll go home and get some rest… if you listen and do as Joe says."

Horatio's brows knitted. The redhead was caught in his own game. He hummed hesitantly looking down at his hands.

"Umm…"

Calleigh chuckled with her hands on her hips. "What's wrong handsome? Not so easy to just say yes, is it?"

A moment passed when Horatio found her green gleaming eyes and nodded with a soft replied, "Okay. Yes. I'll do as he says."

"What!" Calleigh replied taken aback. Her eyes wide as saucers.

This time it was Horatio who gave a slight grin but then grew deadly serious. "But, you're not going home. I'll only agree if you go stay at Joe's place. No one knows about it." He let out a breath. "At least I know you'll be safe there."

She gawked still in disbelief. Her tone low. "I can't believe you're going to agree to this."

Horatio let his head drop back onto the pillow with a sigh. He winced in pain then quietly answered.

"You're safety is all that matters to me Calleigh. You were almost captured at the prison then kidnapped right in front of the hospital. We can't seem to trust MDPD right now."

He shook his head seeing no other way. "Clavo knows no consequence. He'll keep coming," Horatio whispered softly, "In my present condition I know I can't protect you. My only concern is you sweetheart."

"I think I can see that," she immediately answered perturbed.

A soft knock on the door caught their attention. Joe opened it slightly and peeked his head in.

"How do you feel about having a visitor?"

Horatio's lifted his head a bit. He knew it was only a matter of time. He rumbled low, "Let me guess. Stetler. IAB."

Calleigh came to attention not even thinking about IAB at all. She crossed her arms on her chest defensively. The anger clear in her igniting emeralds. "You have to be kidding me," she mumbled irritably.

Joe shook his head and smiled at them. "No. How about Paco?"

Horatio brows arched in confusion.

Calleigh smiled but then grew concerned. She turned towards Horatio.

"Do you think it's safe for him right now?"

Horatio held her worried gaze. He didn't think anyone was safe now that Clavo was out and free, roaming Miami.

Joe broke the silence. "I'll only let him stay for a few minutes. The kid asked me twice now and I keep putting him off. What do say?" Joe asked hoping it would take their minds off things for a while.

Horatio nodded. "Okay Joe. But you make sure to walk him out of here when he leaves."

"Deal pal," Joe said with a grin. He opened the door fully and waved the youngster in. "I'll give you 10 minutes Paco. Then Horatio has to rest, okay?"

Paco smiled and his head bounced up and down. "Okay Doctor Joe," he said in his thick Spanish accent. "Gracias!"

"You're welcome," Joe grinned.

"Hóla, Horatio. Hóla, Calleigh," he smiled and walked over towards Horatio's bed.

"What are you doing here Paco?" Horatio softly asked as he pressed the button to raise his bed up some more. He sat up and adjusted his body with a groan and his eyes involuntarily slammed shut from the pain.

Paco's eyes widened in concern. "You okay señor? I see your face and you look like it hurts bad."

Calleigh smiled sadly. "He's all right Paco. He just needs to rest is all."

Paco nodded again. "Sí," he answered worried, staring at Horatio, whose eyes were still closed."

Joe decided to remain seeing the redhead's pain. He walked over beside the bed and put one hand on Horatio's shoulder. "You still with us pal," he asked observantly.

A low hum left Horatio's lips. "Mm-hmm." His right hand slid gently over his midsection in a protective manner.

His blue eyes opened and he gave Joe a nod then turned towards Paco.

"I'm fine son," Horatio rasped a bit dryly. "How did you get here?" He asked again.

Paco moved in closer keeping a very attentive eye on Horatio.

"Timmy's aunt Jenna," he answered quietly then grew louder. "Oh and Timmy's here too. We have been visiting big Frank."

Horatio swallowed hard. His guilt about Frank ate at him and Joe still wouldn't let him out of bed to see Frank. He held the small innocent boy's brown eyes.

"How's… big Frank doing, Paco?"

Paco swayed his head back and forth. "Not too good, Oratio. Aunt Jenna's very upset and Timmy…." Paco shrugged and looked down sadly. "Timmy really likes big Frank, ya know."

"I do Paco," Horatio replied holding the young boy's sad eyes.

"I think Timmy's afraid big Frank will leave him… like his mom did."

"He say that?" Horatio questioned with concern.

Calleigh sighed and Joe slid a chair over towards her. She sat down and gave Joe a thankful nod.

Paco shook his head side to side. He spoke low, sadly.

"No. He say, he misses his mom but I think Timmy is very worried for big Frank. Aunt Jenna too."

Horatio turned to find Joe interested, leaning on the chair near Calleigh. "Is Frank doing any better Joe?"

Joe nodded. "He is. He's doing much better and in a few more days we will be able to take him off the breathing machine."

Joe found Paco's gaze. "I think you may be talking to big Frank in just a few days Paco."

"Sí doctor Joe? Really?" he said excitedly. "He seems so… Sleepy," Paco said searching for the right word.

Joe chuckled. That's because we gave him medication to help him sleep Paco. So he doesn't feel the pain. You understand?"

Paco nodded slowly and looked back over toward Horatio. The pain clear in his blue eyes. "Maybe you can give Oratio some too. So he doesn't feel the pain either."

Horatio's brows went up. Calleigh held in her laugh and Joe chuckled.

"What I say?" Paco questioned seeing all of them smile. "Sometimes I don't even know what I say but I always make everyone laugh," Paco groaned with pursed lips annoyed.

Horatio answered, "That's a good quality son. Laughter is good medicine."

Paco smiled. He always loved when Horatio called him son but then his brows knitted. "Good, medicine?" Paco questioned unsure.

Joe grinned at Horatio. It was Red Cloud that taught Joe about good medicine and Joe told Horatio, who was now sharing it with Paco. He smiled. A moment passed and Horatio wondered if Red Cloud was around more or less. He could use him right about now.

"Good medicine," Joe repeated. "It's an old Indian saying Paco.

"In-di an," Paco said slowly. I don't know much In-di an."

Horatio chuckled. "When I'm better, I'll tell you all about it son. How's that sound?"

For the first time Paco smiled widely. His accent thicker. "That sounds great Oratio! I like when you teach me things… like in Fridays. Maybe we can all go back there together when big Frank is well again, yes? We order mozzarella sticks! Yum!"

Horatio nodded with a small smile. "You have my word Paco. Yes, we'll do that."

That brought another beautiful smile from the young boy who continued to talk nonstop. "I told Timmy, I miss my mom and dad too. I even told him, you miss yours right?"

"That's right Paco. I do son."

Paco moved in closer and touched Horatio's forearm. He rested his hand on it and continued.

"I told him I am okay, and you are okay, so he would be okay too! Right Horatio? Bueno?" Paco looked to the red head for approval.

Horatio couldn't help the small smile that curved his lips. "That's right Paco. But for some people though, it can take time to accept and understand why our loved ones are gone."

Paco nodded. His eyes grew glassy and his jaw tightened. He whispered, "I know. It take me long time to understand why the guerrillas killed my parents."

Horatio could see and hear the young boy's anger. His voice shook and his eyes welled up.

"That's correct Paco. Remember though, how proud your parents are of you right now. You have become a wonderful and very special young man. You take care of your aunt and uncle, go to school and have learned so very much. You even know English now."

Paco smiled. "Sí and Spanish too!"

"That's right son. We are all very proud of you," Horatio added gently. "Especially me."

Paco grinned widely. He shuffled his feet in place then spoke looking over at Joe.

"Would it be okay to give Oratio a hug, doctor Joe? I don't want to hurt him."

"Sure Paco, just don't squeeze him too hard," Joe smiled.

Horatio's brows arched and he gave Paco a soft smile in approval. He opened his arms to the boy.

Paco leaned up on the bed and hugged Horatio. Hard.

"Horatio, thank you. Muchas gracias. You always make me feel better." He hugged him tighter this time causing Horatio to groan.

"Ooh, pardóname," Paco said in Spanish, backing off with wide eyes. I hurt you?"

Horatio gasped, "No. I'm fine Paco. Just a little sore is all."

Joe was on his feet. "Okay Paco, I think it's time we let Horatio get some rest. Okay kiddo?"

"Sí doctor Joe," Paco said looking over at Calleigh. He walked over towards her and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek followed by a tight hug.

"I see you later, okay Calleigh?"

"Sure Paco," she answered sweetly, absolutely adoring him. "Thank you for checking in on Horatio, Paco. It was very thoughtful of you," she drawled in her southern tone.

Paco blushed and shuffled his feet embarrassed. "It's no problema Calleigh. The young boy put his hand on his heart.

"Horatio is always here with me. Just like in Colombia."

Joe put one arm on Paco's shoulder leading him out of the room.

"Adiós Oratio! Adiós Calleigh! Hasta Mañana. I see you later."

"Bye Paco," they said in unison.

Calleigh sighed," oh my, he is just so sweet."

"And learning very fast," Horatio added.

Calleigh moved in closer towards Horatio's beside. "He loves you very much, you know."

Horatio squeezed her hand gently. "He's an amazing young man."

"He looks up to you Horatio. You do know you are very special to him, don't you handsome?"

Horatio turned towards Calleigh. His pools of blue so compassionate, he nodded. "I love him too."

Calleigh smiled. "I think you have this effect on just about everyone, Horatio Caine. We all love you."

Horatio's brows went up. "Not everyone, sweetheart," he answered with narrowing eyes, and Calleigh knew his mind was back on the Cruz brothers.

Calleigh sighed thinking, At least Paco took his mind off things for a little while anyway.

III

Joe directed Paco over towards the nurses' station, where Cathy and Maria were. They fussed over a very adorable Paco who was rather embarrassed. He shook his head and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "A Dios."

"Doctor Joe, I can go back to the room now? I know my way," Paco huffed annoyed.

Preoccupied Joe nodded. "Just, give me, one second Paco," he said looking over a chart.

Paco smirked then grinned as he slowly back pedaled away from the desk. He nonchalantly turned thinking he was in the clear and smashed right into another doctor in a white coat.

"Pardóname," Paco quickly breathed in Spanish, looking up at the dark skinned doctor. He gasped and stared at the man's disfigured and mangled face, hesitating, "So… sorry… señor."

The dark skinned doctor glared at Paco for just a second then kept walking in haste.

Maria smiled and shook her head at the young boy. "Get back behind the desk before someone else runs you over."

Paco smirked and back pedaled, back behind the desk. He stuck his head out and watched the man disappear around the corner. He let out a long unnerved breath. Joe was done in an instant and kindly took Paco back to Frank's room.

"C'mon kiddo," Joe said, with a gentle hand on Paco's shoulder.

Paco looked up at Joe and swallowed. Trepidation filled his words. "Did… did you see that man Dr. Joe?"

Joe turned and gave a look around. He turned back toward Paco and began walking again. "No, I didn't Paco."

"His face…" Paco said quietly and shook his head. He muttered, "His face was— Monstruo. He looked like a monster my Tia would tell me about."

Joe chuckled. "No monsters here in the hospital, Paco." Joe laughed and gave Paco a wink. "I don't think monsters like the Miami sun."

Paco let out a breath and nodded, glade Joe was with him after all. He mumbled low looking back over his shoulder. "He had no ear."

TBC…

* * *

So, did you find the hidden clue?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

A/N: Okay, so some of you are on the right track and some way off! LOL It's alright though, many more clues to come, but you'll have to catch them my friends.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and thoughts. I think by now you all know how much I love them! Betty you are a god send. Thank you for proofing my very long run on chapters. You're amazing! Thank you!

Enjoy!

Here we go…

* * *

III

Horatio moaned low in his sleep. It wasn't the pain that woke him from his deep slumber but the awareness and feeling of someone standing over him. Watching him.

The redhead came to with a start and grabbed the hand that rested near his bedside. His eyes fixed on the figure before him.

"Shit!" Timmy gasped in alarm. "It's me Horatio," Timmy said frightened, trying to take a step back from the bed but Horatio's grip was solid.

"Timmy," Horatio blinked in confusion.

"Yeah. Sorry I woke you." Timmy shook his head upset, "I didn't mean too."

Horatio realized the vice-like grip he had on the boy's wrists and eased off, letting him go. "It's all right son… I'm just a bit… on edge lately."

Timmy rubbed at his wrists and exhaled heavily. "Tell me about it. You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry about that son," Horatio rasped watching the color return to Timmy's cheeks. He cleared his throat and held Timmy's gaze for a moment until the boy looked down.

"Timmy, is everything all right son?"

Timmy chewed on the inside of his lip and nodded. "Yeah. I guess as well as can be expected. At least that's what Joe keeps telling us." He heaved a sigh and shook his head clearly upset.

Horatio hit the button on the bed lifting it up into a reclining position. He let out a breath feeling the pain return with a spasm but gave a quick glance around the room. They were alone, and Horatio suddenly wondered where Calleigh was and if she was safe.

"Why don't you have a seat son," Horatio said gesturing towards the empty chair at his bedside.

"I don't want to bother you Horatio," Timmy said lowly unable to hold his gaze. "Paco told me he saw you and I… Well I just thought I…."

"It's okay Timmy. Have a seat," Horatio quietly said again this time finding the young boy's sad brown eyes. "You're not bothering me son. In fact, it's good to see you again." Horatio gave him a small smile.

Timmy lit up like a Christmas tree. A wide smile grew on his face. "Thanks Horatio," he said letting his lean body collapse down into the over sized chair, followed by a long yawn.

Horatio grinned, seeing Timmy ease up just a bit. "You getting any sleep son?"

"Some," Timmy said swaying his head to the side. "Aunt Jenna's real worried about Frank, ya know. I'm trying to make sure she's okay, ya know, if she needs me or anything like that," Timmy said with a shrug.

Horatio's brows arched. "That's very considerate of you Timmy. I'm sure your aunt knows you are there for her and Frank as well. You're an admirable young man and it's important you be strong for her and yourself too."

Timmy let out another heavy breath. "I'm trying Horatio, I'm trying."

"But…" Horatio said feeling Timmy's restlessness.

"But… but…" Timmy shook his head back and forth then looked over his shoulder making sure they were alone. He barely whispered, "But…, in all honesty… I'm afraid."

Horatio nodded in understanding and remained quiet hoping Timmy would continue and set himself free.

Timmy smirked. "Some considerate man I am huh. I am afraid. I'm, a chicken shit!"

A soft breath left Horatio's nose. "Sometimes… I'm afraid too Timmy. Sometimes in life, we're all afraid son, and only the most courageous, are the ones that can admit it and face their fear."

Timmy's brows knitted, he nodded slowly understanding Horatio's words.

"You! Afraid?" Timmy hesitantly asked with wide eyes on the redhead.

Horatio nodded with a slight smile. "Yes, me son."

"You're not afraid of anything Horatio. You go after criminals, murderers and psychopaths. What could you possibly be afraid of?"

Horatio tilted his head. "Same as you Timmy," he said softly, locking his gaze with the young man. "Afraid of the unknown. Afraid of the, what ifs."

Timmy came to attention and inhaled deeply. "Yeah… yeah! That's exactly what I'm talking about," Timmy said feeling like Horatio completely understood him. He began to talk and slowly opened up letting his emotions run free.

"I keep worrying because I don't know if Frank is gonna make it. I mean what if he…" Timmy closed his eyes and let his words trail off. "Aunt Jenna really loves him and I… well I don't think she'll be all right."

Horatio searched the boy's brown eyes knowing he was still holding back. "And you Timmy? Will you be all right son?"

Timmy's eyes welled up and he gritted his teeth. Horatio knew him all too well. The redhead watched his jaw muscles flex and knew the young man was fighting his emotions. He clearly understood where Timmy was coming from.

"I'll be okay… I guess," Timmy said looking away. His voice cracked. "I'll miss the big guy," he said and got up from the chair. He headed for the window and wiped at his teary eyes trying to hide it from Horatio.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. We're men so we have to be tough right," he said turning back toward Horatio, trying to do just that. Be tough.

"Not necessarily son. We're men, yes, but we're allowed to have feelings too Timmy. Sometimes very intense and deep feelings at that. Those can be the hardest to understand and control son."

Timmy chewed on his lip and nodded. "Tell me about it," he muttered low.

Horatio's brows rose. "Why don't you tell me about it. What's on your mind son?"

Timmy scratched his head and stared at Horatio. "Calleigh told me you needed your rest. I shouldn't be telling you all this shit. I'm sorry Horatio. Joe's probably gonna kill me. I should go."

Horatio was amazed with the young man's alteration. He was quite good at changing the subject and dismissing himself too. He clearly didn't find himself worthy, and Horatio remembered a young man who was once just like Timmy. He recognized himself in the boy.

Horatio's tone was silky smooth. "Calleigh's probably just as worried as I am for you Timmy and Joe… he's not gonna kill you son. He cares a great deal for you." Horatio paused holding Timmy's gaze. "Why don't you try and tell me what's bothering you."

Timmy swallowed and nodded. Horatio made it pretty clear he understood and Timmy didn't think anyone could so the young man was amazed with the redhead.

"My life is all fucked up Horatio!" Timmy suddenly cried out and threw his arms in the air. "My mom is dead, I'm living with my Aunt, Frank could die and my dad is…. He's…." Timmy exhaled heavily and sat back down in the chair. He let his head rest in his hands feeling overwhelmed. Lost.

Horatio nodded in understanding. He reached out and placed a very tender hand on Timmy's shoulder. "Hang in there son," He quietly comforted the boy. "Timmy, we can only live one day at a time, and you're getting way ahead of yourself."

Timmy looked up at Horatio. His brown eyes watery. "Thanks," he barely whispered then nodded. "It's hard."

"It sure is Timmy, that's why we have to be strong and find a way to get through it all."

"Like… how?" Timmy slowly asked with big pleading brown eyes.

"Family. Friends," Horatio softly answered. "The people we love and are closest to. They're the ones that help see us through the tough times. Remember who helped you when your mom passed."

"Aunt Jenna," Timmy smiled. "She was with me all the time… even when I cried, she understood and always gave me hugs. Great big hugs."

Horatio nodded with a small smile. "Those hugs are the things we never forget Timmy. Ever."

"Yeah," said Timmy. He sat back in the chair and let out a long breath of relief. "What about you Horatio. Who was there for you when your mom and dad died?"

Horatio's brows arched. Timmy still didn't know the whole story about how Horatio's parents died. And Horatio wasn't about to bring it up now either. His questions were being thrown back at him and this wasn't what he intended. The timing was all wrong but Horatio felt the need to be honest with Timmy.

His eyes went blank recalling the fond memories and he answered in almost a whisper.

"His name was Al. And he turned out to be a wonderful friend and mentor. I was lucky to have him," Horatio said with a smile remembering Al affectionately.

It was rubbing off on Timmy who also smiled. "Paco said you always make him feel better," Timmy chuckled feeling the same, "He's right!"

Horatio laughed low and bashfully looked down. "I'm glad to hear that son. You boys are very special to me and I never want to see either of you unhappy."

"You're… special to us too Horatio," Timmy replied lowly, "A lot more than—"

The door opened and Joe walked in with a frown. "I thought we had a time limit on visiting," he said looking over at Timmy, who sat up more in the chair.

Timmy swallowed and looked down. "Sorry Joe. I just lost track of time. Once we started talking… I completely forgot."

"It's fine Timmy," Horatio said with a nod at Joe. "Isn't that right doctor?"

A grin broke out on Joe's face and he laughed. "You're both two renegades, you know that!" He put both hands on his hips. "Always breaking the rules."

"Rules were made to be broken," Horatio lowly replied with a wink at Timmy.

"Sounds about right to me Horatio," Timmy laughed.

Joe shook his head staring at the two of them. They were alike in more ways than one.

"You're a troublemaker Lieutenant!" Joe said with one raised brow. "Look how you're rubbing off on this kid."

Horatio innocently raised a hand to his chest, as if to say, 'who me?'

Timmy began to laugh nonstop until the silence caught his attention. Both Horatio and Joe were staring at him.

"What?" Timmy asked as his crinkling eyes slid from Joe to Horatio.

"Out," Joe pointed at Timmy. "It's time you headed back over to Frank's room.

Timmy slowly rose from the chair. "Okay, I'm going."

Joe nodded at Horatio. "And as for you mister… it's time for a bandage change."

Horatio swallowed and frowned. "I thought you just did that."

Maria walked in with a basin and some supplies, followed by Calleigh, who was holding a coffee in her hand.

"We did… and we're going to keep on doing it unless you want to get an infection." Joe continued, "Then you can have the pleasure of staying here even longer."

"I'll pass on that," Horatio said, causing Timmy to laugh out loud again.

Joe shook his head at the defiant redhead then glared at Timmy.

"You still here."

Timmy put his hands up, "I'm gone doc," he said with a smirk at Joe then turned towards Horatio.

"I'll see you later Horatio," Timmy said with a grin. "Thanks… for helping me out."

"Anytime son," Horatio replied, feeling good that Timmy opened up to him and was clearly feeling better.

"Bye Calleigh," Timmy said with a shy smile. Bye Joe, Maria."

"Bye honey," Calleigh said heading for Horatio's bedside.

Joe nodded his head at the boy and Maria waved. Timmy walked outside and Officer Jessop immediately fell in step beside the boy.

"Good visit Timmy?" He asked considerately.

Timmy smiled feeling better about things. "Yeah, really good visit. Thanks Aaron." They headed back to Frank's room.

Calleigh held the cup up. "I thought you might like a cup of coffee," she said with a smile.

Horatio hummed low. "Smells great," he said taking it from her hand. "Where's yours?" He asked taking a sip.

"Alexx met me downstairs and we had a quick bite to eat. I already had mine earlier." She paused watching Maria make her way around the bed. "Alexx was here but you were out cold handsome. She told me to give you her love."

Horatio exhaled softly and nodded. "Tell her I said thank you please."

"Sure thing handsome," Calleigh said then leaned down and kissed his lips softly.

Horatio smiled shyly and glanced to the right where Joe was standing. He suddenly did a doubletake noticing Joe filing a syringe.

Calleigh followed his intent eyes and she looked to the ceiling thinking, _'Here we go.'_

"That's not for me," said Horatio, and it wasn't a question.

Joe shook his head and mumbled something. Then put the syringe down and walked over toward the redhead.

"Only if's it's necessary," Joe said holding Horatio's suspicious gaze.

"Well it's not," Horatio said firmly. "I don't need any more pain medication; I'm having a hard enough time as it is remembering everything."

Joe looked at Calleigh then continued, "That's probably from the concussion, not the meds."

"Yeah, well, whatever it's from, I don't want any more drugs in my system. I'm doing fine without them."

Joe groaned low and turned toward Calleigh. "Maybe you can explain to him the reason he's doing fine…" Joe said sarcastically, "…is because of the pain medication that is still lingering in his system."

Calleigh shook her head and gave Joe a stare. Then she looked at Horatio and frowned.

"Are you sure about this," she asked softly, looking into his intense blue eyes.

"Yes. Let's get this over with," he said exhaling heavily.

Calleigh gave him a disapproving glance and Horatio's eyes cast downward.

"Maria," Joe gestured his head, "Let's start with his wrists first."

She nodded and pressed the button on the bed causing it to raise more. "You sure you don't want to start on his back Joe," Maria asked kindly.

Joe growled in annoyance. "No… because he's gonna be in extreme pain even sooner. We should leave it until last and just hope he passes out from it!"

Calleigh blinked in shock. "Joe!" she snapped upset.

Joe let out a frustrated breath. "What do you want me to say! I'm being honest here Calleigh. I'm trying to make him as comfortable as possible and he's fighting me."

Calleigh turned back towards Horatio and bit down on her lip looking at the defiant redhead. "Horatio, please, just take the injection," she said decisively.

Horatio's brows knitted and he shook his head at her. "That's not going to happen, so let's get this over with," he answered in his usual soft, calm, tone, unaffected.

"Fine," Joe growled, madder than hell. He looked towards Maria and snapped. "You heard the man, give me the bandage scissors."

Calleigh let out a soft breath and shook her head feeling the tension in the room. She understood why Horatio didn't want the pain medication because of the dreams but she was still annoyed with his stubbornness.

Joe removed the bandages from Horatio's wrists, cleaned the wounds and reapply new bandages. He did a thorough check on Horatio's bruised ribs and forehead.

Without a sound and any hint of pain, Horatio seemed to be tolerating everything Joe did… until he told him to lean forward on the bed.

The hospital bed was reclined and when Horatio leaned forward he unexpectedly gasped in pain.

Joe shook his head knowing it was only a matter of time. The pain would become unbearable especially in Horatio's present position. He kept calm and lowly asked, "You okay?"

"Mm-hmm, "Horatio swallowed and nodded. He did his best to brush it off.

Joe let out a breath. "If that small movement hurt you, imagine what it's going to feel like once I start touching your wounds Horatio. Let me help you, please," Joe said to the stubborn redhead.

"I'm fine Joe. Just do what you have to do," Horatio said coolly, still leaning forward on the bed. "Sometime today would be nice."

Calleigh gave Horatio a displeased look and shook her head.

Joe exhaled noisily then very carefully began to bathe and clean the wounds on Horatio's back and side.

Horatio groaned, flinched and hissed when Joe worked on the lower part of his back. Calleigh's heart was breaking for him and when Horatio's eyes suddenly slammed shut she had, had enough.

She snapped in a very irritated tone, "Joe give him the sedative! This is ridiculous."

Staring at Horatio, she growled, "You're choosing to have pain!"

Horatio held her fiery eyes and answered… clearly in discomfort. "Calleigh, I'm… I'm okay."

Her eyes narrowed and her face reddened. "Like hell you are! And if you're gonna fight me on this Horatio, let me know and I'll leave now!" She inhaled deeply trying to get her emotions under control. "I do as you ask. I trust in you. So how about a little trust back, especially since we're only trying to help you." Her tone softened just a bit with her last words.

Horatio frowned and held her angry gaze. She was right and only trying to help. She was mad as hell too. Something he didn't witness much of with Calleigh. His eyes cast downward and his guilt ate at him. He looked up and watched as the blonde crossed her arms on her chest waiting for some kind of answer.

'_She's really pissed, and rightfully so,'_ he thought in regret. _'You really messed this one up Caine.'_

Joe backed off and headed over to the small table. He picked up the syringe knowing Calleigh would have her way.

Horatio let out a soft breath. "Calleigh," he said in barely a whisper, "You're right and I… I'm sorry."

He turned towards Joe. "Do what you have to do Joe," he said quietly then met Calleigh's heated gaze and looked away from the angry blonde.

Calleigh reached for his hand and mellowed. "Would you want to see me in pain?" She asked softly, trying to make some kind of sense to him.

Horatio lifted his head and found her softening green eyes. "Of course not…."

Calleigh sighed. "Please don't be angry with me, with us," she said watching Joe and Maria make their way back over towards Horatio's bedside.

Horatio let out another breath and relaxed a bit. "I' not angry… I'm just… frustrated… and I'm sick of being stuck in this bed— Ahhh," he gasped sharply and stared at Joe who quickly stuck him with the needle, not giving him a chance to change his mind.

"A warning would have been nice," Horatio rumbled at Joe.

Joe nodded, "Why, so you could fight us some more?"

Horatio sighed and blinked feeling the immediate effects of the drug. With both hands on his shoulders, Joe gently urged him back against the bed.

"Relax for a few minutes and let the sedative take effect. I won't work on you until it does."

Joe walked away with Maria and Calleigh moved in closer, hanging onto Horatio's hand. She entwined her fingers with his and stared at the complicated redhead.

"I hate to see you in pain Horatio," she said quietly, trying to comfort him. "Thank you for trusting us now."

He squeezed her hand gently and nodded. "I'm sorry sweetheart… I think this whole case has me wound tighter… than a rubber band at full stretch."

He blinked again and let his eyes close, feeling the medication take hold. When he opened his eyes again the room was spinning.

"Unhh," he moaned low and kept his eyes closed. "This is… working faster than… Before…"

Calleigh felt the grip on his hand relax and she softly called to him.

"Horatio?"

When he didn't respond she turned and found Joe behind her observing.

Joe laid a hand on her shoulder. "He's okay Calleigh, and to be honest, I have no idea how he tolerated the pain so well until now. I'm sorry for being so tough on him but I'm only trying to help. We'll get this done quickly and let him rest. It won't take long, especially now that he's in a more… cooperative state." Joe smirked.

Calleigh eyes tightened on him, her anger clear.

Joe looked down in regret. "I'm sorry. He's just so… inflexible!"

Calleigh tilted her head to the side. "Tell me something I don't already know Joe."

III

Horatio laid sound asleep for hours. His face relaxed, almost serene. It had been hours since his last sedative and Joe decided to try and taper him off the drugs. Especially knowing Horatio was so against them. Joe knew how the drugs affected the redhead and inside felt badly he couldn't do more to help his torment.

Horatio's eyes fluttered and slowly opened. He blinked back the blurriness and watched as Calleigh slowly came into view.

"Hey," she said softly, running a tender hand over his forehead.

"Hey," he moaned low, and attempted to adjust his body in the bed. He gasped and stiffened, his eyes widened in extreme pain.

Calleigh stared at him in panic. "Don't move," she said as her hand reached for the call button. She pressed it and in a matter of seconds Maria was in the room.

"Something's wrong," Calleigh said immediately with concern. "He woke up in a lot of pain. Even more than before. How is that possible?"

Maria leaned over Horatio. "Can you hear me honey? I'm just going to check you out and take your vitals."

Horatio nodded and closed his eyes.

Maria took his blood pressure and pulse then gently put the thermometer in Horatio's ear. "No fever and his vitals are all within normal limits." She paused then lifted a small phone to her ear.

"Joe, it's Maria. Horatio's having some pain and I just wanted to check in with you. You left no orders."

Maria listened to Joe then looked down at Horatio. "How bad's the pain honey?"

Horatio barely inhaled and closed his eyes when he tried to answer. A small wheeze came out and Maria put a tender hand on his chest stopping him.

"It's okay Horatio. Don't try to speak."

"I'm on my way," Joe said hearing the conversation.

Calleigh bit down on her lip and looked at Maria. "I don't understand what happened. He seemed fine before."

Maria observed Horatio. "It could be that Joe tapered the pain meds and now he's beginning to feel the full effect of his injuries. I'm sure Joe will figure it out Calleigh."

Calleigh lightly caresses Horatio's forearm. "Is it any better?" She quietly asked.

Horatio nodded. "Yeah. It feels… somewhat… better."

The door swung open and Joe quickly made his way to Horatio's bedside.

"Tell me what happened," he said looking Horatio over.

"All his vitals are good," Maria shared.

"Nothing happened," Calleigh replied in disbelief. "He just woke up and when he tried to move," she put her hand out and gestured toward Horatio, "He couldn't… and the pain is evident.

Joe leaned over Horatio and spoke gently. "How ya doing?"

"Oka- Okay," he said quietly then attempted to clear his throat. His eyes slammed shut with the effort.

Joe shook his head. "Where's the pain Horatio?"

Horatio swallowed hard. "Eve— Every… where," he rasped, unable to hide the look of agony on his face.

Joe nodded holding the redhead's gaze.

"Maria," Joe snapped and she immediately slapped a syringe into his open palm.

"2 mgs of Dilaudid Joe," she said.

"Perfect," Joe said and gently pulled on Horatio's pajama bottom, exposing his hip area. He swabbed it and quickly jabbed the needle in, emptying the syringe.

Horatio groaned low feeling the drug slowly work its way into his bloodstream.

Joe massaged the area and observed him. "Give it a few minutes pal. You'll be feeling a lot better in no time."

He turned toward Maria. "Let's hang another bag, and let it run slowly so he has some kind of pain relief at all times. We may have to add a steroidal later."

"Okay Joe," she said, making her way out of the room.

Calleigh stood by quietly in dismay, her thoughts whirling.

"Hey," Joe said pulling her from her thoughts. "He's gonna be fine. What I think happened, is we stopped the pain meds for him and well… it was obviously too soon. We'll monitor him for the next few hours and see how he does on the Dilaudid. I'm betting it'll work."

"Are you sure?" She asked lowly. "He was in a lot of pain Joe." Tears welled in Calleigh's concerned eyes, "I've never seen him in this much pain before."

Joe let out a soft breath and nodded. "That's what I was trying to warn him about earlier. I added the narcotic again, not that he's gonna be happy about it, but it will help the inflammation and pain."

Joe swayed his head to the side. "Except for some haziness. I think he'll be okay now. We just have to wait and see all right?"

"Okay,' she breathed softly then unexpectedly gave Joe a tight hug. "Thanks so much for taking care of him Joe. I know he's a handful at times."

Stunned, Joe held Calleigh in his arms. "At times," he chuckled low then drew back holding her gaze. "You… have the patience of a saint." Joe smiled.

Calleigh laughed. "You don't know me all that well Joe."

Joe nodded and gently pulled her in again. He held her in a tender embrace. "Oh, I think I know you very well sweetheart. You can't fool me."

Calleigh sighed softly against his strong muscular frame. Her arms comfortably slid around his waist and she yawned, feeling the exhaustion over take her then let her head rest against his chest.

Another very subtle moan left her lips and Joe smiled. His left arm held her close while his right hand slid up and down Calleigh's back in a gentle caress.

"Why don't you get some rest," Joe quietly said, inhaling the amazing vanilla fragrance that flowed from her hair.

Calleigh breathed contently against him and Joe could feel his lower loins stir. _'Not now,'_ he berated himself and pushed his steamy and suggestive thoughts away. _'Control Joe,'_ he reminded, hoping the rest of his body would obey.

Against his eager imaginings, he drew back and slowly walked Calleigh over toward the recliner. She sat with a beautiful sleepy smile at him then let her head loll to the right with her eyes closed.

Joe nodded. "Good. You need to get some rest too sweetheart." He grabbed a blanket and covered her then could barely find the willpower to walk away from her angelic-like sleeping form.

Joe let out a soft breath and without a thought bent and kissed the top of her head whispering, "May the Great Spirit bless you and always keep you safe."

He sighed softly, turned and left.

III

Calleigh's eyes were closed, her head slumped and resting on her left arm, that now laid across the railing of Horatio's bed. She shifted in her sleep and somehow managed to get closer to the sleeping redhead.

Joe walked in and instantly smiled. He quietly checked on Horatio, finding all his vitals normal, that's when the redhead opened his eyes.

"How ya feeling?" Joe lowly questioned.

"Like… hell," Horatio rasped and moaned when he shifted his legs. "Wha- what happened?"

"Your pain medication wore off," Joe explained with a nod.

"I feel like… I've been run over by a Mack Truck," he rasped and groaned moving his body in the bed.

"I'm sure you do," Joe replied. "Try not to move around too much until this medication gets back into your system. The pain should subside soon enough."

Horatio turned his head and saw a bag hanging; the line ran from the pole to the IV in his arm. "How long… will this be necessary?"

Joe's brow rose. "That's up to you pal. You rest and let the meds do their job and it shouldn't be long."

Calleigh lifted her head, she blinked. "Horatio," she rasped in her sleepy tone. "You're okay."

He smiled and gave her a nod. "I am, thanks to you and Joe," he said, then ran a tender hand over her hand.

Joe hit the button to raise Horatio up into reclining position as Calleigh moved in closer.

The phone on the side table rang and Horatio turned in the direction of it only to watch Joe pick up the handle.

"Hello," Joe answered.

"Lieutenant Horatio Caine?" A Spanish accent asked.

"Who's calling?" Joe asked.

"Just put him on the phone," the man on the line growled.

Joe cocked his head to the side. "Can I tell him whose calling?" Joe tried again.

"No. Now put him on the fucking phone you puta!"

Joe's brow arched high, he couldn't hide his surprised reaction and the redhead was very aware of it.

Horatio reached his right hand out and gave Joe a stare. He already knew it was Clavo or someone working for him.

"Let me have it Joe."

Joe looked at Calleigh and shook his head. He handed the receiver to Horatio.

"Hello," Horatio answered.

Calleigh moved in closer listening best she could.

"Ahh, Lieutenant." The Spanish accent thickened. "You're still alive."

"You won't be for much longer Clavo," Horatio replied with bitterness in his tone.

"And you still have that amazing determination for justice! I just love that about you man. You're a real playa, you never give up dawg!" Clavo spoke his words with passion.

Horatio let out a breath. "Clavo, it's only a matter of time before I get my hands on you… and when I do…." Horatio let his word trail off.

Clavo laughed then in a low sinister tone replied. "Listen and listen good Lieutenant. I won't say this again. It's a message especially for you."

Calleigh looked at Horatio with knitted brows as Clavo spoke,

"If you want something done you have to do it yourself. You'll be seeing me when you least expect it. So will _she_."

Horatio blinked stunned, knowing those words and who had threatened him with them before. His tone went dangerously low and he growled,

"Clavo, you have no idea who you're dealing with. You may end up dead a lot sooner than you know."

Clavo laughed manically. "Yeah, he said, you'd say that! See you real soon Lieutenant," Clavo laughed and hung up.

Horatio's jaw set and his eyes locked on Calleigh. "I want you out of here ASAP. I need you to trust me on this. No arguments Calleigh, please."

Calleigh's head tilted to the side and one hand went to her hip as she stared at him in confusion.

TBC…

* * *

More fun to come...


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the delay. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and A Happy and Healthy New Year to all of you!**

**Thanks and credit goes to my good friend NV Oracle. She came up with a wonderful idea and I added it in this chapter. It fit perfectly too. It's all about Horatio's fight for justice and his determination not to give in to the bad guys. Ever, which is why, "They never close."**

**Thank you NV. I love your idea and I appreciate you allowing me to add it to the story. I am sure the readers are gonna love it too!**

**So… here we go. A little bit of action and some sweet tenderness.**

**Enjoy my friends**.

* * *

III

After a long heated debate Calleigh caved, especially seeing the amount of pain and frustration Horatio was experiencing.

Arguing with the redhead was only making matters worse. His pain for one, and the drugs Joe was continuously feeding him kept him disoriented and confused.

Horatio wasn't sure he heard exactly what Clavo had said to him on the phone and it left him feeling uncertain and anxious. He began to question his own ability to process what was happening then he began to blame the drugs for his lack of self-confidence.

The redhead kept Clavo's last words to himself, knowing if he shared them with her, she might think he totally lost it or worse… she may act in opposition and then not agree to leave at all.

He didn't tell her what his suspicions were; he didn't share the words that Clavo repeated on the phone to him, the words that originated from _Judge Joseph Ratner's_ mouth.

Horatio exhaled, heavy in thought and pinched the bridge of his nose. His head was throbbing. His thoughts were like a whirlwind, and the violent tornado that spun round and round in his skull, was about to suck him up and spit him out. He closed his eyes and groaned low feeling more pressure build in his head.

"Horatio," she said softly with concern, feeling the need to stay and look after him.

Calleigh saw the torment he was going through. She observed his sliding eyes and knew he was processing, thinking.

She did her best to reassure him and it clearly wasn't working. Horatio wanted one thing, and one thing only. To know she was safe from harm and away from him.

Calleigh let out a breath and shook her head in sadness. "Okay… I'll do as you ask," she softly said holding his tired blue eyes.

Horatio blinked taken aback. "So we are in agreement then," he quietly asked looking at his beautiful blonde bombshell. "You'll stay at Joe's place."

Calleigh smirked then sighed in surrender. Her tone quiet. "I guess so. If this is really what you want and need to feel better."

She was none the happy about it and it showed in her defensive stance. Calleigh Duquesne would never run and hide, she would take a stand and fight to the death.

Horatio nodded. "It is," he said in a low tone. "Just to know you're safe will help ease my mind, mentally and physically Calleigh."

He let out a soft breath. "I know, I'm asking you to do something that's not in your… DNA." He gave her a half smile.

"Tell me about it," she murmured low, upset. A moment passed and she mellowed, her lips curved up into a small smile.

"It's your loss handsome, you'll miss me," she said with a smirk then softened seeing how awful he looked. The guilt was written all over his face and showed in his downcast eyes.

She ran a loving hand over his forehead and through his soft red hair. "I'll get some rest Horatio and do as you ask but be aware," her southern tone sharpened, "I will, be back."

Horatio lips curved up just a bit. "Sweetheart, that goes without saying." His eyes crinkled at the corners hearing the insistence of her tone.

"And be aware… I, _will_ miss you." He said with a small smile then tightened his grip on her hand pulling her in closer to him. "Watch your back beautiful."

"Always," Calleigh whispered against his lips then with one last kiss and glance, made her way toward the door and left.

Horatio heaved a sigh watching her go. The door closed and silence filled the room. He was alone with his thoughts that suddenly seemed to be filled with worry for Calleigh and concern for Frank.

And… his jaw set. His eyes tightened.

"Clavo, you're gonna pay…." He murmured, with visions of Calleigh almost being kidnapped and killed by the sick animal then he envisioned Frank being beaten in the prison.

Horatio blinked. His cheek twitched and he growled lowly, "You're… gonna pay Clavo… and so is anyone else who may be involved in this."

III

It was late, after midnight. Horatio lay in bed sleeping, his head thrashing back and forth. The same recurrent dream returned again and again, assaulting his mind and thoughts.

The judge had Calleigh hostage. He held her tight against his body and pressed a gun against her temple.

Horatio's eyes snapped open in horror and he gasped, his heart banging against his ribcage. His breathing ragged, uneven. He exhaled deeply trying to calm down then shook his head clear.

When his eyes came into focus, recognition set in and he remembered where he was. Flat on his back looking up at the hazy white ceiling of his hospital room. He woke more blinking back the darkness and realized it was just another night terror….

But the sound of his creaky hospital door caught his attention. He sluggishly turned his head toward the right and stared at it. Watching as the door slowly closed.

Horatio's brows furrowed.

Not a minute passed when Joe walked in. He observed and studied Horatio's troubled features, knowing instantly something was wrong.

"You all right?" Joe questioned quietly seeing his knitted brows. He questioned curiously, "That doctor say something to you?"

Horatio's eyes tightened in realization. He blinked and his cheek twitched.

"What, doctor?"

Recognition set in and Joe took off like a bat out of hell heading for the door.

"Joe, wait it could be another trap!" Said Horatio attempting to sit up more.

"Stay there!" Joe growled pointing his finger at Horatio then pulled his door open and almost off its hinges.

The officers outside came to attention. They stared at Joe in alarm.

He snapped out, "Which way did that doctor go?"

They pointed looking down the hall. "He's there. At the end of the corridor," one of them said.

Joe turned and moved his head side to side, just barely able to catch a glimpse, as a dark skinned man turned the corner.

"Hey!" Joe shouted. **"Hey!"**

Joe began running and one officer took off right behind Joe. The second called for backup.

Joe turned the corner and came to a halt. He gasped out of breath looking around wildly.

"Where the hell did he go!"

"He's, gone." The officer replied also winded.

"I can see that!" Joe snapped still scanning the area with his eyes. He angrily turned towards the officer. "Did you get a good look at him?"

The officer shrugged. "I… I really wasn't paying attention. I thought he was just… another doctor looking in on the Lieutenant."

Joe shook his head with a growl. "You're supposed to be protecting the Lieutenant!"

"I am!" The officer snapped back annoyed.

"Yeah, well you're doing a bang up job kid!" Joe said rudely turning away from him. He let out an irritated breath and headed back for Horatio's room.

The redhead, somehow managed to get out of bed. He was barely standing on his own, leaning all his weight on the chair near his bedside. He straightened with a gasp followed by a painful cry just a Joe walked in.

With tongue in cheek and his anger at bay Joe glared. "Get back in that bed now! I mean it Horatio! Christ, you're gonna kill yourself!"

Standing on shaky legs, Horatio exhaled, breathing shallow and uneven. "Did you—" He closed his eyes trying to tolerate the pain.

"Did you… get a look at the guy?" He asked in extreme pain, trying to catch his breath. He inhaled deeply trying to find air that for some reason wasn't filling his lungs. Holding the doctor's angry gaze he rasped in agony, "Please talk… to me Joe."

Joe observed the redhead's accelerated breathing then gently put both hands on his shoulders. He calmed his own irritation seeing the distress Horatio was in. He softly replied, "Let's get you back in bed and then I'll talk to you, okay."

Horatio groaned and shook his head. "No. Now's… not the time for games Joe."

Joe blinked quickly feeling his anger rise again. He reminded himself, _'You're a professional, control yourself Joe! He needs your help, not a scolding!'_

Once again Joe mellowed. "No, this is not a game. It's your health and your life Horatio. Please do as I say. I'm your doctor and your friend and I'm trying to help you. Please."

Horatio sighed wearily his tone low. "I… I know."

"Sit down," Joe urged and carefully directed Horatio into the chair. "Go easy man."

Horatio clenched his jaw in an attempt to bear the pain. His arms moved protectively over his midsection and he couldn't sit comfortably. He growled in frustration, "What did… he look like? Was it Clavo, Joe?"

Joe frowned and shook his head back and forth in a no, keeping a close eye on his stubborn patient. "I don't know Clavo Cruz… but isn't, he Spanish?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Horatio replied, pushing up with both hands, attempting to rise again.

Joe shook his head wearily at the redhead then decided to help him up.

"C'mon, let's get you back in bed," said Joe, helping Horatio back towards the bed. He sat down on the edge and caught his breath while Joe held him upright, keeping him steady.

He continued, "Because the guy I saw was dark skinned." Joe swayed his head back and forth. "I'm pretty sure… he was African American."

Horatio blinked back his shock. That wasn't what he was expecting. His dream flashed before his eyes shocking him.

"Wha- What," he stammered as he envisioned the dream again in his mind's eye. His body tensed and stiffened, his tone coarsened. "Are you… sure?"

Joe held Horatio's troubled gaze and slowly nodded. The perceptive doctor observed Horatio's distended neck vein as it pulsed, faster and faster.

"Yeah, pretty sure. I just caught a glimpse of the guy. Why?"

Horatio made another attempt to rise when Joe added pressure keeping him in place.

"Whoa pal. What are you doing? Your heart's beating like a rabbit."

Horatio let out a long breath willing the pain away. "Calleigh may be in trouble Joe. We need to get to her now." He swallowed hard, "_I need…_ to make sure she's safe."

Joe eyes tightened. "She's safe Horatio and at my place remember. We'll call and make sure okay?"

"No," Horatio growled and pushed Joe backwards. "I won't let this happen. Not then and sure as hell not now."

Joe cocked his head staring at the angry redhead wondering if the drugs were too much. "What are you talking about? You're not making sense." Joe paused. "Why don't you lie down and take it easy."

Horatio's jaw set. His pained gaze locked on Joe. "I won't lie here and do nothing Joe. I won't give up and let them win."

"Let who win?" Joe asked with hands out, thinking Horatio was hallucinating.

"The bad guys!"Horatio said roughly. "The criminals, the ones responsible for all this… chaos in our lives!"

Joe let out a breath and held his intense blue eyes. His tone dropped low. He knew Horatio was feeling helpless and tried to help him feel better.

"Horatio, you're not giving up… you're injured and can barely stand…" Joe scoffed, "let alone walk."

Horatio nodded angrily still keeping his steely eyes locked on Joe's. His tone dangerously low, "Tell me my friend… did you ever give up when you were kidnapped and injured?"

He watched Joe's eyes darken, slide back and forth in thought then Horatio finished for him. "I didn't think so," he said harshly through gritted teeth.

"We can't let the pain hold us down Joe. I can't let it stop me, don't you see…" Horatio's tone harsh and unwavering, "Calleigh's too important to me."

Joe blinked hearing Horatio's influential words. He completely understood and agreed once Horatio turned the tables on him and made him look at his own life and childhood tragedy. Joe finally had a clear understanding of the redhead's mission in life.

A memory flashed in Joe's mind and he closed his eyes willing it away. "No… we can't let them win," he agreed quietly.

Horatio exhaled a long drawn out breath and nodded. He knew the pain he just caused his friend to recall.

"I'm sorry Joe," he said regretfully. I was just trying to make you understand."

Joe nodded and placed a tender hand on Horatio's shoulder. "It's okay. I get it."

'_Calleigh,' _Joe thought with concern, feeling his own heart constrict with worry_. 'They already tried once, why not again, and what better way to get back at Horatio.'_

The officer walked in and interrupted with an uptight groan.

"No sign of that guy doc. We searched the whole hospital. It's like he just disappeared." The officer said with palms out. "What do you want us to do?"

Horatio snapped angrily, "Check again! Lock down the damn hospital!"

"Yes sir," the officer quickly replied and headed out of the room.

A moment passed and Joe looked down at the exhausted yet determined redhead. He held Horatio's distressed gaze and let out a long breath then ran a rough hand through his hair and muttered, "I must be crazy." He paused then reached out a hand towards him.

"C'mon, let me give you a hand," Joe said. "We'll do this together Horatio. We'll make sure Calleigh's safe… and you are too."

Horatio brows went up in surprise. He was expecting Joe to go on more and possibly throw one of his tantrums. Maybe give one of his famous lectures, on why Horatio should remain in bed and at rest in the hospital.

Horatio heaved a sigh in relief. "Thank you, Joe. I appreciate it," the redhead said with sincerity in his tone

Joe walked toward the closet and grabbed Horatio's clothes. "Don't thank me yet. You haven't heard my terms!"

Horatio's head tilted in question. He replied quietly, "Terms?"

III

Horatio called the officers over at Joe's home, where Calleigh was presently staying. He put them on alert and warned them to be ready for anything.

The officer reported back to Horatio, who hit the speaker button, as Joe helped him slip on a shirt.

"I just checked in on Officer Duquesne and she is fine sir. She said she was going to bed and even offered us some coffee. We're all clear here sir. Everything is quiet."

Horatio and Joe breathed a sigh of relief and ended the call.

"You ready?" Joe asked the worn out, unsteady redhead, who looked like death warmed over. Joe walked away and then back. " Get in," he ordered shoving a wheelchair behind Horatio's legs.

With a frown and a low groan, Horatio gingerly sat. His mind a bit more at ease knowing Calleigh was safe for the moment, and he would be with her soon enough, thanks to a certain doctor.

Joe chuckled while wheeling Horatio into the elevator. He knew the redhead was in deep thought.

"I must say, I'm surprised you even cooperated with me."

A low hum left Horatio's lips. He did appreciate what the doctor was doing for him— for them.

"Yeah, well, it's not like you gave me much of a choice, Joe."

That made Joe grin. "And you better get used to it pal. Remember our deal, or all bets are off… and you'll find your sorry ass back in that hospital bed!"

Horatio brows arched high, a small smile tugged at his lips with Joe's last statement.

Horatio nodded. "Understood and appreciated doctor."

III

Everything was calm when they arrived at Joe's apartment. The officers greeted them and stood on guard as the two men quietly entered the apartment.

"You want to check in on her?" Joe asked Horatio, who quickly leaned one arm against the wall for support. Joe shook his head. "Better yet, have a seat," he quietly said, helping Horatio to sit down.

"I'll be right back," Joe said, turning back, listening to the redhead's words.

"Be careful, Joe. She doesn't like surprises… and I'm sure she is going to have my head when she fully wakes."

"Warning, accepted," Joe whispered in a chuckle.

Joe headed for the spare guestroom and found the door opened half way. He quietly entered and stopped. A huge grin formed on his face seeing the sleeping blonde in the bed.

Horatio ran a tired hand over his face and through his hair. He yawned and shook his head in disbelief at the circumstances. One moment he was at a crime scene in prison, then the hospital, and the next at Joe's place. Calleigh had almost been kidnapped and could have been killed. Frank was still not doing well and Joe… Joe was injured as well and now offered to help them both.

Clavo did a really good job in setting them both up and was now on a rampage in Miami. Horatio wondered where he would strike next and who was helping him.

"I think you should check in on her yourself," Joe whispered, catching Horatio zoning out.

He immediately came to attention. "Is she… okay Joe?"

Joe nodded with a smile. "Yes. She's… more than okay. Why don't you go see for yourself?"

Horatio slowly lifted curiously, and made his way back toward the guestroom. He found the door half way opened and entered when a low growl, two glowing eyes and white pointed teeth greeted him. He stopped in his tracks and swallowed.

"Easy… boy," Horatio whispered, lengthening his words in a soft, calm tone. Gus lifted his head off Calleigh, and focused his full angry attention on him. _The intruder._ "It's me Gus… Horatio. Good, boy."

Gus suddenly whined and his tail wagged, banging against the bed. He relaxed and laid his head heavily against Calleigh's belly rousing her and protecting her all in the same.

She shifted sleepily just a bit and her hand came up and found the top of Gus's head.

"Go to sleep Gus," she murmured low, "You're worse than Horatio."

Horatio couldn't help the smile than formed on his face. For a moment he relaxed. Somehow seeing her, being with her, hearing her soft voice had comforted his heart and mind. A peaceful wave of relief flowed through him as he stared at the woman he loved, seeing her safe and sound… and protected by a very special Lab.

Horatio's smile widened. "That's funny sweetheart, I never heard you complain before," he said in his usual silky tone.

Calleigh instantly sat up and reached for the lamp switch.

"Horatio?" She questioned with alarm, stunned seeing him there before her. "What are you doing here? I— I thought I was dreaming," she said rubbing her eyes."

"You're not dreaming," he answered and gingerly sat on the bed beside her, and with a soft intake of breath explained taking her hand in his.

"We had a small incident at the hospital. I— I had to see you… make sure you were safe." He exhaled. " I can't be away from you anymore Calleigh. Especially now."

She stared at him with uncertainty. His tone was so grave it startled her.

"What happened? Oh my god!" Realization hit and she held Horatio's tired and worried eyes. "Is it Frank? Is he all right? Please tell me he's okay."

Horatio nodded immediately realizing her concern.

"Frank is fine, sweetheart. No one was hurt." He paused and decided to be honest with her. "Someone, however, was in my hospital room. Joe chased him down but the guy got away."

Calleigh stared stunned. "Joe chased— the guy! What guy?"

She exhaled annoyed and flipped her hair back out of her face. Her sweet southern tone rose, "You see, I never should have left you! Do you see what I mean Horatio? If I was there this never would have happened! Where were the officers on duty?"

Horatio held her fiery emeralds and his voice dropped lower to a whisper. "Please… Please, don't be upset Calleigh."

He let out a soft breath hoping she would understand. Also hoping he wasn't going to pass out from the spasms of pain that were racking his body as he sat there.

"I just needed to make sure you were okay sweetheart. I needed to be close to you." His grip tightened on her hand and he exhaled quietly. "I was dreaming again… of him," Horatio said holding her compassionate green eyes knowing she would understand. "The same dream, like always, only this time when I woke, someone was leaving my room. I didn't get a look at him but Joe did Calleigh."

She shook her head back and forth knowing how his dreams always plagued him. Afterward how he always was on edge. Holding his heavyhearted gaze, Calleigh let out a breath she was holding.

"Can Joe identify him?" She questioned.

Horatio shook his head. "No… But…" He hesitated, "The man Joe saw was… African American." Horatio's tone dropped to a whisper. "I know it's him Calleigh. I can feel it."

She shook her head back and forth, her tone soft. "Horatio, it was just a dream." Her hand caressed his face lovingly and she held his intense eyes. "It's not him; we've been through this before handsome. He's dead. If anything we should be looking into Clavo's acquaintances."

Horatio ran a hand through his hair knowing she was right and maybe… just maybe it was the drugs in his system causing him to be even more uptight. He heaved a sigh and nodded. "You're right." The fatigue overwhelmed him.

Calleigh stared sadly into his soft eyes then nodded in understanding. She moved in closer and wrapped her arms around him in a loving hug.

"We're gonna get him Horatio. I promise," she whispered against his ear.

Horatio exhaled the breath he was holding and finally relaxed in her comforting arms.

'_Okay, this is not so bad. She's not going to kill me after all,'_ he thought, with a sudden gasp, as her hands slid down his battered back.

Calleigh realized a bit late what she had done. "Sorry," she rasped gritting her teeth and released him, worried about the pain she caused him.

"No, worries," Horatio breathed low.

She took in his disheveled appearance and wondered how he even got out of bed and managed to dress himself.

"You need to lie down. You look terrible," she said running a tender hand along his cheek, down to his lips. He let his eyes close and just reveled in her soft, soothing touch, letting her sweep him away from everything at the moment. Calleigh always had a way of making him feel better.

"I think… this is a bad idea beautiful. I'm liable to fall asleep, if you keep this up." He rasped tiredly, feeling her loving touch sweep him away."

"C'mon, lay down," she whispered planting a light kiss against his lips. The pain in his gaze was evident and her heart broke for him.

Horatio was ready to fall down but resisted. "No… You rest," Horatio said slowly, then Gus's ears went up and the dog hopped off the bed and headed for the door where his master stood.

"I suggest you take the lady's advice my friend," Joe interrupted with a serious stare at the redhead. "Two against one and your opinion doesn't count for shit right now."

Horatio snorted a laugh looking at the dog that seemed to understand. "You gonna let him talk to me like that Gus?"

Gus barked low and lifted his head a few times, and Horatio could have sworn the dog understood him. Calleigh smiled.

"See, even Gus is on our side," Joe gave a sideways grin as the dog sat near his leg. He patted his head. "Good boy Gus. You tell him."

Horatio laughed and instantly regretted it. His eyes widened in pain and he stilled with a gasp. His right hand cradled his ribs protectively.

"Okay, I think that's my cue." Joe headed over and Calleigh was up in a moment's notice.

"You should be in the hospital Horatio," she said clearly upset then put a tender hand on his shoulder while Joe gave him a displeased stare.

"I'm… I'm alright," Horatio said slowly, trying not to take in a deep breath, also trying his best to convince them.

"Like hell," Joe added shaking his head back and forth. "Do we really look that dumb?"

Horatio smirked and Joe could have sworn his lips curved up just a bit.

"Let's get you in bed," Calleigh said beginning to unbutton his shirt.

Horatio looked at her and then Joe. His tone came out in a low rasp, "You… pulling rank on me?"

"Yes!" They both answered in unison with a laugh.

Horatio exhaled heavily, and knew he would fight in vain. He nodded as the exhaustion in his words grew deeper. "I can undress myself."

Calleigh smiled and drawled. "I'm sure you can but you know how much I love undressing you handsome."

Horatio felt the blood rush into his cheeks and looked down embarrassed.

Joe chuckled thinking, _'That's my cue.'_" I think I'll go grab him a pair of scrubs… while um, you have fun undressing him." He headed out of the guestroom with a grin and Gus on his heels.

Calleigh smiled and lifted Horatio's chin with delicate fingers. She found his dog tired eyes and whispered. "Have I told you I love you today?"

A low hum left Horatio's throat and he grinned slightly. "Yes. I believe you have, sweetheart."

"Good, because I'm going to kill you tomorrow!" She growled in her southern tone then kissed his lips tenderly.

"Uh-oh," Horatio muttered looking into her green eyes. "I thought… I was in the clear."

"Not a chance handsome but for tonight… well, let's just say I'll let you slide for now," she said removing his shirt careful of his wounds. "How's your back feeling?"

Horatio held her suspicious emerald eyes for a long moment. "It's… getting there," he said honestly, feeling the exhaustion overpower him.

"It still hurts a lot," she said, laying his shirt and pants down over the chair.

"I've had worse," he murmured with a sigh then closed his eyes with the inescapable admission. He blinked stunned when he realized what he said aloud. Only it was a little too late as Calleigh turned and stared at him in shock.

Horatio let out a long lingering breath knowing she would have many questions and now wasn't the time for the answers.

Calleigh moved in closer then kneeled before him and took his hands in hers.

"You've had worse?" She whispered quietly then squeezed his hands affectionately. "I'm so sorry Horatio." She held his compassionate blue eyes. "I'm sorry this happened. No one should have to endure what you did, especially as a child."

"I'm okay, Calleigh," he said lowly with a breath. He faltered with his words, "I… I didn't mean to say that… it just… came out. I'm sorry sweetheart."

Calleigh frowned confused. "Sorry. What are you sorry for? Speaking the truth. Don't be ridiculous. You should be able to say whatever is on your mind Horatio. No one will judge you for it, especially me." Calleigh's tone was soft and understanding.

"I um, don't want to worry you," Horatio nervously said, thinking about Joe and let out another heavy breath. "Can we just forget I said that just now. I mean… I'm just…" He let his words trail off.

"Of course," Calleigh answered in complete understanding.

They were not alone and she knew it was hard enough for Horatio to open up to her, let alone anyone else.

Joe strolled back into the room and held his hands out. "Okay, so we have baby blue or sea green." He joked," what's your poison?"

"Blue," Calleigh said with a smile.

Horatio stood up and slipped the oversized pants on then sat down on the bed again with a muffled groan.

Joe looked him over. "You know, let's leave the shirt off him for now so I can get a good look at those wounds when I need to."

Calleigh nodded and agreed. She pulled back the covers for him.

"Time to lie down," she sweetly urged.

Horatio looked like he was about to fall down and Joe moved in to help support his weight.

"Take your time," Joe said watching Horatio's face contort with pain. A moment passed and Horatio stilled with closed eyes. His clenching jaw gave him away.

"I'm going to give you something to take the edge off my friend," Joe said in haste.

Horatio opened his eyes to find Joe filling a syringe. He blinked taken aback.

"Do you carry that… stuff in your pocket or something?"

"Or something," Joe said, tapping the syringe to get the air bubbles out.

Calleigh's hand cupped Horatio's cheek and her soft tone filled his ears. "Joe will take care of you. You'll feel better soon."

He replied as Joe tugged on his pants, "I'll be sleeping soon."

"Damn straight," Joe muttered.

Horatio felt the cool alcohol swab brush over his skin then the prick and sting of the needle. The slow warmth coursed through him and he instantly felt lighter.

"I have a feeling, this is going to do more… than take the… edge off," Horatio slurred, immediately feeling the drug's full effect hit him. His eyes glazed over and slowly closed.

"Rest handsome," Calleigh said beside him. "I'll be right here when you wake."

A small curve of his lips and a very subtle hum was his last reply. The medication immediately took effect and in seconds he was sedated and sound asleep.

"That should keep him out for a few hours at least," Joe said holding Calleigh's gaze. "Why don't you join him and get some rest? I think it's been a hell of a day for the both of you."

Calleigh shook her head and raked a hand through her hair. "I'm hopped up like a rabbit Joe. So you had better tell me what happened tonight. From the beginning please," she said with fierce green eyes.

Joe nodded hearing her serious tone. "Horatio said you were going to want to know. I guess he does know you pretty well."

"I guess," Calleigh smirked and closed the lamp beside the bed. She leaned down and kissed Horatio's cheek then whispered, "Sleep with the angels handsome."

TBC…

* * *

More fun to come…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful feedback and reviews. I apologize for the delays but real life once again took hold and landed me in the hospital… :o) **** Now you're probably wondering why the grin. Well to be honest, I had some peace and quiet in my hospital bed and was able to write some more for you all! I took my PC notebook with me and pretty much wrote to my heart's content when I could. LOL Thank you Betty for proofing!**

**Anyway thank you all for understanding, and I will get to your comments soon. And even though it is a bit tough to lift my PC notebook to my lap right now, know I am still working on the story for you all. I hope you all enjoy it and get ready for some um… fluff! Hahaha**

**One week in the hospital for me was torture, so I know how poor Horatio feels. I figured the least I could do was give Horatio and Calleigh some down time and hopefully make you all smile with that warm and fuzzy feeling.**

**Whoever said being in the hospital was a bad thing. o)**

**Enjoy everyone!**

**Here we go….**

* * *

III

"That's impossible," Calleigh said shocked, not wanting to believe it. She stood up from the couch, upset and paced back and forth.

"Are you sure he was African American. Joe?"

"Yeah," Joe nodded, "You sound troubled, exactly like Horatio did. Care to explain what he failed to tell me?"

Calleigh sat back down on the couch with a sigh then leaned her head on her hands. "Horatio failed to tell you he thinks it's the Judge. Judge Ratner."

Joe brow rose. He leaned forward. "What? I thought… that guy was dead."

"So did I," she exhaled softly. "I sure as hell hope he is."

Joe cocked his head to the side and stared at her in confusion. He went on to give his medical opinion.

"You know, Horatio's been through a lot. I'm sure it has to weigh on the guy in some way. It makes complete sense if he's a little paranoid or suspicious, especially with all the medication in his system, not to mention the concussion. Besides all that, he does constantly get death threats," Joe said rubbing at his chin then finished. "Maybe Horatio's wrong."

Calleigh's brow rose at Joe. She shook her head and gave a slight smile.

"Not likely. And we never did recover his body." she whispered troubled. "Horatio keeps having recurring dreams of him and to be honest… I'm getting worried. He's been so on edge lately, and now this… well. It's crazy but it makes me think he may be on to something more. Horatio's gut is almost never wrong. Joe."

"Well maybe it will be wrong this time," Joe persisted in an attempt to make Calleigh feel better then rubbed at the back of his neck tiredly.

"He has a bad concussion that could be making him even more paranoid about things, Calleigh." Joe shook his head. "Damn, I wish I got a better look at the guy."

Calleigh blinked then suddenly came to attention. "Did he actually enter Horatio's room?"

Joe nodded. "Yeah. The officers at the door said they thought he was just another doctor looking in on Horatio."

"So… he was alone with Horatio?" Calleigh questioned disturbed. "For how long Joe?" She asked with widening eyes.

_'Shit!'_ Joe's brow rose and he tilted his head. "I'm… not sure Calleigh. Horatio said he woke up just as the guy was leaving the room. He caught a glimpse of a white lab coat, he thought."

Calleigh shook her head and exhaled heavily. "Did you examine Horatio after this happened, Joe?"

Joe held Calleigh's concerned gaze. "No." he said quietly feeling brainless and in the wrong. "I didn't even think about it until… you just mentioned it." He paused and held her glassy eyes. "I should have checked. Why don't we go have a look now?"

Calleigh nodded with a soft breath. "Okay, Joe."

They walked back into the guest room to find Horatio fast asleep. Calleigh flipped on the night table lamp but Joe shook his head.

"We're gonna need some light for this," he said turning the ceiling light on. "I don't want to miss anything, and he's not going to wake up no matter how many lights are on."

Calleigh nodded and squinted herself with the bright light of the room. She watched Joe uncover Horatio's chest with the sheet and carefully examine him, his neck, his chest, his arms.

Joe looked up at Calleigh. "Why don't you have a seat? This could take a while and you look exhausted yourself."

"Thanks," Calleigh snorted a laugh and dropped down in the oversized couch. She tucked her legs under her and leaned one arm on the couch watching Joe continue.

Joe murmured while his eyes scanned over Horatio's arms. "If he was injected with something, I'm sure I would see it. Nothing so far."

"Thank god," Calleigh sighed heavily with relief, contemplating why the man would be in Horatio's room in the first place. _'Bodily harm,'_was the only thing she could come up with, unless he was distracted and unable to finish whatever he went there to do. _'Kill Horatio.'_

Joe finished his examination with Horatio's legs. A low moan left Horatio's throat and he shifted restlessly in his sleep.

Calleigh sat up. "I thought you said—"

"I did," Joe admitted staring at Horatio with one raised brow. "A bomb shouldn't rouse him."

Horatio suddenly thrashed, his glazed over eyes shot open with a gasp. He viciously grabbed Joe's shirt and held him tightly.

Gus growled and the hair on his back went up. The dog was alarmed and ready to attack.

Calleigh stood up and yelled, "Horatio!"

"Easy, Gus," Joe calmly ordered the dog. "Heel, boy." He kept his attention on Horatio and spoke quietly.

"It's me Horatio. Joe. Take it easy pal."

Joe held Horatio's glazed over blue eyes and wondered if he even got through to him. He didn't look coherent. He carefully put his hands on Horatio's wrists speaking softly.

"It's okay, you can let go. It was just a dream."

Horatio blinked. "Joe," he said in a dry gritted tone, and loosened his grip.

Joe gently lowered Horatio's hands back down to his side then straightened. "Go back to sleep. Everything's fine. Calleigh's safe."

"Cal-leigh," Horatio mumbled while his eyes closed. He was out cold and asleep within seconds.

Joe waved Calleigh over and shut the room light but left the lamp on. His phone rang and he quickly opened it and whispered.

"Gannon. Yeah. Yes! Okay, I'm on my way. Call Dr. Getz now and I'll see you in five minutes."

Calleigh held his gaze. "Frank?"

Joe nodded. "He's close to coding. I have to go. Keep an eye on him," he said gesturing toward Horatio then rushed out of the bedroom.

"Joe," Calleigh called quietly with concern.

"I know, I'll keep in touch sweetheart," he said leaving.

"Gus protect!" Joe commanded heading for his front door.

A moment passed and Gus walked back into the bedroom. Calleigh sat down on the edge of the couch and stared at Horatio's sleeping form. Gus walked over to her and leaned his body against her leg. Calleigh smiled and petted the lovable dog.

"Frank will be okay. Joe with help him," she said sadly hanging on to hope, petting the attentive dog.

Gus whined and lay down at Calleigh's feet.

III

Horatio's lids opened slowly, adjusting to the light in the room. He turned his head to the left to find Calleigh curled up on the oversized couch. Gus was at her feet and the dog stood the moment Horatio moved.

Horatio swallowed the dryness in his throat. His eyes focused on the sleeping blonde and he stared still feeling hazy.

"Cal-leigh," he rasped lowly.

She shifted for a moment then sat up startled.

"Hey," she blinked seeing him awake. "Horatio, are you okay?" She rose and moved toward the bedside.

"I'm fine," he answered dryly. He reached for her hand and tugged gently.

Calleigh sat on the bed beside him and yawned.

"Sweetheart, lay down with me," he said quietly.

Calleigh smiled and lifted her legs up onto the bed. She turned on her side and faced Horatio who smiled at her.

"You looked uncomfortable. Why didn't you lay down on the bed with me?" He asked lifting a tender hand to her cheek, he gently pushed her hair back off her face.

"I was afraid of hurting you." she whispered and ran a loving hand across his cheek.

Horatio blinked back the grogginess. "What exactly did Joe give me? I feel so… tired."

"'A sedative,' I believe, were his words."

Horatio chuckled. "Sounds like Joe." He paused and looked around the room. "Speaking of Joe, where is he?"

Calleigh frowned and pursed her lips.

Horatio held her gaze and watched her green eyes well up.

"Calleigh?" He questioned softly.

"Frank… Joe got a call that Frank was not doing well. He had to go back to the hospital."

Horatio sighed feeling responsible and guilty. "Any news yet?"

Calleigh shook her head back and forth. "No. Joe said he would call when he could."

As if on cue Calleigh's cell rang. She turned towards the night table, lifted it and opened it.

"Joe? Thank god." She let out a breath of relief. He is? Do you think he's going to be okay? Alright. Yes, Horatio's fine. Okay, and thank you Joe." Calleigh closed her phone and turned back towards Horatio. She exhaled a deep breath then laid down facing him this time with a small smile.

"Frank is okay. Joe stabilized him and he's even breathing better now Joe said. He's hoping to get him off the ventilator today or tomorrow."

"That's good news sweetheart. Frank's a fighter." Horatio paused in thought, "Besides he has Jenna now and I think they make a wonderful couple. I don't think I've seen Frank this happy in a long time."

"Me either." Calleigh smiled and yawned again. She curled up next to him but kept her distance. "Frank deserves to be happy."

Horatio lifted his left arm and winced, placing it behind Calleigh's head. He brought her in closer.

"You're not going to hurt me," he reassured quietly knowing her fear.

Calleigh let out a breath and snuggled in closer against his lean body. She rested her head against his shoulder and her arm slid around his waist. She instantly relaxed as her leg slid over Horatio's thigh. Her eyes closed with a soft contented sigh and in seconds she was sound asleep.

Horatio smiled. Even in his present condition his blonde beauty made his lower loins stir.

_'God she feels wonderful,_' he thought having her in his arms again and curled around his body. He caressed her hairline with his fingers then leaned his head to the right, just a bit, inhaling, finally letting his eyes close to the incredible intoxicating scent and feel of his love, Calleigh Duquesne. He rested feeling a peace come over him and in seconds, was again in a deep sleep.

Gus walked toward the foot of the bed, whined then lay down with a thump, watching over the both of them.

III

Dr. Joe Gannon smiled standing in the doorway to his guestroom, watching the sleeping couple. Gus wagged his tail seeing his master.

"Here boy," Joe whispered as he approached with an uncontrollable wagging tail.

"Good job Gus. Good boy." He petted the dog and gave him a quick rubdown.

"Joe," Horatio quietly rasped, slightly lifting his head.

Joe walked over towards the bed. "You awake? How you feeling?"

"How's Frank?" Horatio asked in a whisper, doing his best not to disturb the blonde, who was still cuddled and sleeping against him. And of course, deflecting Joe's question.

Joe shook his head. The doctor was getting quite used to Horatio's deflections.

"Better Horatio. I guess the big guy was ready to come off the ventilator and decided not to wait on us." Joe smiled and nodded his head. "He still has a ways to go, but I can tell you as of today, Frank will recover."

Horatio exhaled a long low breath. "Thank you, Joe. That means the world to us."

Joe moved in closer and put a hand on Horatio's shoulder. "You're welcome my friend." He paused and in the dimly lit room watched Horatio grimace. "You ready to go back to the hospital yet?"

"Uh-uh," Horatio shook his head back and forth in a no.

Joe grinned again. "Then go back to sleep… or I can give you a little something to help."

"Um, I think, your little something… is not my idea of help."

Joe's brow rose. "Really." He swayed his head to the side and smirked. "Well you can always go back to the hospital."

Horatio sighed feeling helpless. "I'm all right Joe. Just…" Horatio stilled as Calleigh shifted and murmured in her sleep.

Joe whispered and gave him a wink. "Go back to sleep. I need to shower anyway. I'll check in on you in a little while. Deal?"

Horatio nodded thankfully. "Deal."

Joe walked out of the room with Gus right on his heels.

Horatio moved slightly just to bring Calleigh in closer against his warm body. He stared at her in thought, '_she is my lifeline, my peace in all this madness.' _ He lightly kissed her forehead and closed his eyes thanking the powers above she was safe and in his arms.

He breathed softly against her forehead, "Sleep with the angels, beautiful."

III

"That's great news Joe! Thank you so much," Calleigh shrieked, giving Joe a rather unexpected bear hug.

"Not a problem sweetheart." Joe chuckled with a wide grin.

A rather low rough sound came from Horatio throat causing Calleigh and Joe to break apart.

"You're awake," Calleigh turned and smiled. She happily headed in his direction. Her voice filled with joy. "Frank is going to be okay Horatio! Joe just told me the good news."

"That's great news sweetheart. I know," Horatio said in a dry gritty tone, his eyes fixed momentarily on Joe.

Calleigh tilted her head in skepticism seeing what she thought was jealously in the redhead's curious eyes.

Her cell phone shrilled. She thanked God for the distraction and opened it.

"Duquesne. Yes Eric. Uh-huh." Her eyes stood fixed on Horatio. "Yes that sounds like a great plan. Keep us updated. Yeah, I think it's best we stay here for now until we know for sure. Joe's all right with it as long as Horatio's condition doesn't worsen. No, no, he's doing alright," Calleigh said with a smile still looking at the redhead. "Thanks Eric, I'll tell him."

Horatio and Joe stared at her curiously.

"What's up?" Horatio asked.

"Eric and Ryan found evidence the correctional officer was involved. It looks like blackmail, Horatio. Just like you thought."

She took a breath and continued. "Eric and Ryan are setting a trap for Clavo…" Her brow arched cleverly, "and any others that may be working with him." She said with a certain spark in her gleaming green eyes.

"How?" Joe asked curiously, his arms crossed against his chest.

She grinned shrewdly. "Well… they're using Horatio's hospital room. If it was Clavo, or one of his goons that came after him, most likely they'll be back. They don't know Horatio isn't there anymore and this time Eric and Ryan will be waiting. We're gonna get him this time." She said with fire in her eyes. "We'll be ready." she explained with a newfound energy.

Horatio grinned and admired his bullet girl then grew serious.

Tell them to be careful, Clavo doesn't play with a full deck. He'll try to distract them in some way to catch them off guard." Horatio paused, "He may use a decoy."

Calleigh nodded and opened her phone again. She waved a finger in the air. "Good idea handsome."

Joe walked over towards the bed. He gave Horatio a stare and put a gentle hand on his forehead. "You feeling okay pal?

"Fine, Joe," said Horatio, attempting to sit up a bit.

"You really need to stay down but let me make you more comfortable," Joe offered, reaching for a small remote. He pressed a button that lifted the head of the bed just a bit then fixed Horatio's pillows.

"Thank you, Joe," Horatio said with a rather surprised look. "Nice bed," he complimented.

"Tempurpedic," Joe replied with a smile. I only sleep on Tempurpedic. They're the best."

"I have to say this is a lot more comfortable then the hospital bed." Horatio admitted, thinking about getting one for himself and Calleigh.

"Good," Joe laughed and smirked. "Stay in it and you won't have to go back to that uncomfortable hospital bed."

Horatio eyes narrowed on Joe. "Cute."

Joe cracked a grin. "I thought so."

Calleigh laughed catching the end of their conversation as she put her phone back on her belt clip.

"Eric's working on the DNA sample I gave him. So far no hits. Ryan ran the plate number and the van was stolen two days ago. So we have nothing but the guys are working hard at it. It's only a matter of time."

"Good work," said Horatio with a nod. "If we get a hit on the DNA and the suspect is in the database, we'll have a picture identification."

"I might… be able to ID the guy," Joe said unconfidently, but willing to try. "Actually, I bet the two officers can. They got a much better look at the guy than me."

"Yeah," Calleigh murmured then swore under her breath. "I can't wait to talk to them both," she sassed angrily.

"Now all we need is a hit," Horatio said with a groan, shifting in the bed, knowing Calleigh would have the officers' heads.

"Well," Joe said satisfied, looking at Calleigh. "The pain killers are on the night table and there's plenty of food in the fridge. If he runs into any trouble, I'm a phone call away."

"Thanks Joe," she said with a beautiful smile. "We both appreciate all your help and generosity." She chuckled, "And the bed, of course."

"Of course," Joe laughed with a raised brow and gave her a gorgeous smile.

With a groan and a hand over his midsection, Horatio's low laughter made them both look over in his direction.

"Go easy on the laughter," Joe said, gesturing over at Horatio. He looked at Calleigh. "Doctor's orders."

"Yes sir, Dr. Gannon," she sassed in her southern tone with a small giggle.

"I'll see you both in a few hours," Joe said with a wave of his hand. "Behave!" He pointed at Horatio.

Gus whined and followed him to the front door. Joe bent and patted his head. "Gus, protect."

Joe pulled the door closed and was greeted by the officers standing guard. "Morning," he said with a nod.

"Morning, doctor," one said as the other gave a nod.

Feeling much better about Frank's condition and Horatio and Calleigh's safety, Joe headed off to work with a genuine smile.

III

Calleigh walked over towards Horatio's bedside. "Well, it looks like it's just you and me handsome." She gave him a bombshell smile.

Horatio inclined his head. "And Gus," he finished with a grin.

She smiled. They both felt better and were relieved knowing Frank would be okay.

Calleigh sat on the bed beside Horatio. "So what would you like for breakfast, or do you want to try and get some more rest?"

Horatio exhaled. "I think… I'm all rested up," he gave her a half smile. If it's not too much trouble, I would love a cup of coffee."

Calleigh held his hand and squeezed it affectionately. "I think I can manage that handsome." She rose and began to walk out of the room then stopped and turned back.

"Oh, and don't think for one second I forgot about yesterday. You're still in the dog house mister!" She smirked as she lifted her hair and wrapped it in a neat pony tail with a scrunchy.

Horatio's brows rose and he hummed low. "I… I guess I deserve that huh."

Calleigh's brow went up. "I guess," she sassed and walked out of the bedroom laughing low.

Gus turned and stared at Horatio then whimpered.

Horatio shook his head and scoffed, "I'm in the dog house… not you boy."

"You say something handsome," Calleigh asked from the kitchen.

Horatio laughed and held onto his sore ribs. "No. No, nothing sweetheart."

A few minutes passed when Calleigh returned with two hot steaming coffees in hand. She carefully placed the cup near Horatio's bedside.

"You really should eat something," she said taking a seat near the bed.

"Maybe, later. Right now I'm going to enjoy that coffee and your company. Thank you beautiful."

Calleigh eyes narrowed on him. "You're welcome." She stared and let her thoughts linger for a moment then continued, "I think now would be a good time to discuss what happened yesterday."

Horatio's brows went up. He took a sip of his coffee and hummed low in approval. "This tastes great."

"Don't even try to blow me off, mister," Calleigh said taking a mouthful of her own.

"No. No never," Horatio said honestly. "That's not what I was trying to do."

"So let's go. Out with it. I heard Joe's version and now I want yours. The full version, Horatio."

Horatio looked down into his cup and nodded. "I thought I was dreaming— I was actually dreaming," he corrected lowly.

"Um, I woke from my dream a bit dazed, and heard the door creak. I looked up and saw what looked like a white lab coat, and the door was closing. So I take it someone was in the room. The officers standing guard confirmed this and so did Joe."

Calleigh nodded and listened while Horatio carefully explained every detail to her. She confirmed what Joe had told her making sure it was all correct.

"Joe said the guy they saw was… African American, not Spanish."

Horatio's eyes came up from his cup and locked onto Calleigh's. "That's correct."

Calleigh sighed heavily, "And you think it's the judge. Don't you?"

Horatio shifted slightly in the bed. A forced breath came from his nose. His eyes grew intense. There was no more pussyfooting around this anymore. He came clean with her.

"I do."

The blonde shook her head. "He's dead, Horatio. He's dead," she repeated lowly, as if trying to convince herself.

Horatio exhaled with eyes cast down. His tone a faint whisper as he reached for her hand. "We never found the body, Calleigh."

Calleigh let her head drop back against the chair. There he said it… aloud. She took a moment to think things through. Her tone softened, "Why now, Horatio? If it is him… why did he wait until now?"

"I don't know Calleigh," he said quietly shaking his head side to side. "Maybe…." He let his words trail off and looked back down into the blackness of his coffee.

"Maybe what?" She continued for him.

"I… I don't know," he said hesitantly.

"Like hell you don't," she snapped sitting up more. "Can you please for once, just tell me what you're thinking! Please," she pleaded in a soft tone. "What is going on in that head of yours?"

Horatio exhaled a long drawn out breath then lifted his eyes to her. She was upset with him and rightfully so. He could barely make sense of his mangled thoughts himself and here she wanted him to explain them to her. He heaved a sigh.

"I… The dream… It felt different this time… like it was trying to warn me or something," he let out a frustrated breath.

"If it's him Calleigh," Horatio held her gaze, his tone a low rumble, "I want you protected. I won't let anything happen to you," he spoke with fierce blue eyes.

She held his hand. Her tone soft, "Horatio, it's not him. It can't be, there has to be another explanation."

Calleigh nodded slowly knowing that steely look in his eyes. God she hoped it wasn't the judge. _'It couldn't be,'_ she thought to herself but completely trusted in Horatio's gut instinct. "I know," she answered lowly.

Horatio let his head drop back against the bed with a heavy breath. His jaw flexed again and again and Calleigh understood his distress.

She put her coffee down, took his from him and sat beside him, in an attempt to comfort him.

"We'll get through this Horatio," she said, taking hold of his hand again. Her tone so soft and loving it entranced him and flowed over him, comforting like a feathery blanket.

Horatio held her warm emerald eyes then reached up with his right hand and cupped her face. His thumb slid against her smooth skin caressing tenderly. "I don't know what I'd do without you Calleigh," he breathed quietly.

She smiled and leaned down softly brushing her lips against his in a tender kiss. She whispered against his lips, "I'll always be with you Horatio, for as long as you'll have me."

Horatio felt his heart swell with love hearing her words of affection. It rocked his soul and the intensity of the feelings that swept through him was indescribable. One word resounded in his mind.

"Forever," he replied in a breathy whisper.

Horatio inhaled her wonderful vanilla fragrance and slid his right hand around, to gently cup the back of her head. He brought her down towards his lips again and this time kissed her thoroughly.

His mouth moved slowly against hers. He brushed lightly against her top lip then opened his mouth, and gently swept his tongue against it. His warm lips closed capturing her top lip then with a low groan, he opened his mouth fully against hers and slid his tongue home.

Calleigh moaned as his tongue slid in and out of her mouth in so sexual a cadence she felt her bones melting.

The taste of coffee on her tongue assaulted his senses. Her vanilla shampoo and intoxicating fragrance quickly overwhelmed him. His kiss deepened as his fingers gently slipped the scrunchy from her hair letting it fall loosely around her shoulders. He buried both his hands in her long cascading tresses, holding her lovingly against his lips.

Calleigh gently drew back for air. "Easy, handsome," she warned as he lifted his head in an attempt to reconnect with her again. He needed those warm, full, welcoming lips; he needed to kiss her again. His mouth opened and he inhaled an uneven breath.

"Kiss me."

She put one gentle hand on his shoulder keeping him down and smiled beautifully. "Was it, something I said?"

Horatio nodded and breathed, "Everything." He held her sparkling green eyes and all he could think about was being one with her. He needed to connect, to feel complete, to feel her soft, sweet, warmth.

"Sweetheart— I need you," he rumbled low, sliding his hand under her shirt, gliding it along her back, feeling her warm silky skin under his fingers.

"Horatio," she sighed breathy, as he pulled her closer and ran his lips along her neck, nuzzling on her earlobe.

_'Good God,'_ Calleigh thought being swept away by his tender touch, tone and affections.

Long golden hair slid against his face, covering him, stimulating him more, if that was possible. He tugged at her shirt and Calleigh drew back again.

Her voice raspy with arousal, "You're… you're in no condition."

"Let me worry about that," he said, in a tone as soft as silk then pressed his lips against hers again. "I have to… feel you," he softly breathed.

Calleigh closed her eyes in pure pleasure, feeling his hands roam and caress so tenderly. His lips glided along her sensitized skin. She unconsciously leaned forward and braced herself, planting both her hands down on his chest.

Horatio gasped in pain. His eyes squeezed shut and Calleigh immediately backed off.

"Oh my god!" she said with worry looking at his closed eyes, "Horatio," her hands framed his face.

He opened his eyes.

"Please tell me you're okay?"

He let out a breath and licked his dry lips. "I'm okay. I'm… fine, really."

Calleigh raked a hand through her hair. "What the hells the matter with me. I know better than this!"

"Sweetheart," Horatio said reaching for her hand. "I'm, fine."

"No you're not! You need to rest not…" She glared at him and mumbled, "I have no control once you start talking… and touching me."

"Good to know," Horatio said with a chuckle. "C'mere, please," he said reaching one hand out for her again. His tone almost desperate. "I just need to be close to you beautiful."

She shook her head and cautiously moved closer. "I love you Horatio, but I'm not going to hurt you again."

He smiled and nodded. "I understand sweetheart. It's all right." He leaned in and kissed her gently.

Calleigh drew back and held his beautiful pools of blue. She could see the love in his eyes and wanted so much to give him what he needed.

Her body, her heart, her soul. Everything.

Against her better judgment, she stood up from the bed and in one swift motion lifted her t-shirt off over her head.

Horatio blinked in confusion. He swallowed the dryness in his throat. "Cal," he questioned.

"You do as I say and we'll make this happen. Okay?" Calleigh asked with a shy smile.

Horatio felt his heart begin to race again. He watched her unbutton her jeans, slowly slide them down her curvy hips and step out of them.

Calleigh stood before him in nothing but her sexy matching lingerie.

Horatio slowly drank her in. His blue eyes darkened and fixed on her satin black bra with red scallop lacing along the edges. His gaze slid lower as a small rumble left his chest. His eyes glided along the thin red scallop lacing of her waist then lower down between her thighs.

Horatio licked his lips. His eyes fixed on the small red bow at the top of her panties.

His voice roughened with his answer. "Absolutely," he agreed with intent eyes that were still busy devouring her gorgeous body and soft curves.

She chuckled. "Lay your bed down flat, handsome."

Horatio couldn't find the remote fast enough and followed her every command.

"What next," he grinned, liking where this was heading.

Calleigh bit down on her lower lip and chuckled. "Do you think Joe has any whips or chains?" Her brow rose cleverly.

"I don't know, we'll have to ask him," Horatio answered knowing she was teasing him. He lifted his head just a bit to get a better look at her, as she walked toward the bedroom door and locked it. A low approving hum left his lips as he locked onto her beautiful porcelain derriere. To his heart's delight, she was wearing a thong and he smiled devilishly drinking her soft curves in.

Calleigh turned back and noticed that hungry look in his sudden intense blue eyes, but her gaze quickly shifted to his pajama pants and the rather enormous hard on he was now sporting.

Her eyes widened. "We do this my way, okay? You're not to move," she said firmly then very slowly slipped her bra off.

Horatio's jaw flexed. His mouth watered and he licked his lips in anticipation. He watched her nipples stiffen in the cool air.

"Come, closer," he rasped in a gritty tone unable to find his voice. He wanted to get off the bed and pounce.

Calleigh grinned mischievously. "You don't sit up. Don't even lift your head up, or I'll stop. I'll come to you. Are we clear?" She said with a sly smile.

"Crystal," he breathed. Horatio nodded captivated, taking in all her exquisiteness. He watched her nipples tighten even more.

"You get to use your hands okay, but nothing strenuous," she laughed hearing herself. She sounded like a dominatrix. "Just tell me what you want."

TBC…

* * *

Now I should warn you all, writer to writer of course. Never write a good fluff scene while in the hospital and on the heart monitor! LMAO!

I have now learned this the hard way. :o)

That should have you all laughing! My nurse came in my room and asked me what the heck I was doing! My heart was going H&C bonkers!

More fun to come…


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey my friends, here is a little fluff with something rather unexpected at the end… Thank you all for the well wishes and very funny comments and feedback about the hospital stay and monitors! LOL Glad most of you laughed and understood my um, position. ****J**** It's nice to know I have other _heart_ friends out there! As always, thanks to Betty for proofing!**

**So, here we go…**

**Enjoy, and um… get ready… I promise your mouth will be left hung open at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

III

_'Just tell me what you want_.' The blonde's words replayed in his head again and again.

"What I want?" Horatio questioned with a growing grin_. 'I have all I want right in front of me,'_ he thought looking at her.

Calleigh giggled low and dipped her head, nipping and circling his navel with her moist tongue, teasing him. He enjoyed her playfulness, so sensual and sweet. So precious he thought as she lifted her head and he stared into her sparkling green eyes.

Horatio watched as she gently tugged on his pajama pants and shorts sliding them down. Caught off guard she stared at his stunning erection and unconsciously licked her lips. He was huge, thick and hot.

A low hum from Horatio made her blink in awareness again. She ran her soft hands over his upper thighs and hips, feeling his muscles contract and tense. His blue eyes were transfixed on her as she lowered her head and trailed scorching kisses down into his red treasure trail.

Looking up she smiled at him and nipped at his stomach. Just the sight of her smile made him ache and he groaned as she palmed him.

Calleigh stroked gently, once, twice, then released him and slowly shifted off the bed. She lowered her underwear and slipped them off.

Horatio let out a very affected breath. His tone roughened, "I need to touch you… feel you," he almost growled reaching for her hand.

Calleigh took his hand and very carefully climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. Horatio's jaw tightened feeling the immediate damp heat against his skin. He lifted his hips just a bit hoping to connect in some way. She was above him but felt his hardness against her rear as she leaned back and slowly stroked.

Horatio groaned, shoving his head back against the pillow. The feeling she ignited in him with just her slightest touch.

He let his hands roam free, sliding from the bottom up, caressing her every curve. They glided against her silky thighs, over her smooth hips, across her abdomen and finally up to her rounded breast. A low groan left his lips as he filled his hands with her soft pliant flesh. His eyes stood transfixed on her, watching with pleasure.

Calleigh's head lolled side to side, her soft moans filled the room, and her hips began a slow roll against his waist. She bit down on her lower lip holding back a sigh of pleasure.

A deep masculine groan left Horatio's throat. He teased her nipples and watched them harden into rosy-tipped peaks. He gently pinched and tugged eliciting a moan filled with desire.

"Yes beautiful," he rasped huskily, feeling the dryness in his throat.

Calleigh leaned forward and hungrily drove her mouth down on his, kissing him passionately. Her tongue slid into his mouth and splintered her senses.

"Mmmm," Horatio moaned, enjoying the sensation of her tongue sliding against his. His hands slid south. He caressed and cupped her ass filling both hands with her incredible smooth skin.

Aware again, Calleigh drew back and found his heated gaze. "You okay," she breathlessly asked.

Horatio gritted his teeth. "Yes," he breathed out heavily. "You're… burning me up, beautiful."

Calleigh smiled then slid a bit lower down his lean body. Her warm mouth was on his chest, kissing, nuzzling, until she nipped lightly against one hardening nipple.

Horatio sucked in a breath, his hands glided up her back and into her long golden strands holding her against his chest.

Calleigh licked, nipped and suckled against the tiny bud hearing how much he was enjoying it. She leaned to the side just a bit as one hand slid lower, finding his engorged heat. She wrapped her delicate fingers around his hard thickness and slowly stroked.

He swore in a hoarse breath. "Calleigh— Sweetheart—"

She smiled against his chest loving the control she had over him, knowing how much she was affecting him and giving him pleasure. She loved the way he sounded when he was swept up in their passion. His silky tone changed to deep and husky.

"What I want…" he rumbled in that gritty tone as his hands slid lower toward her hips directing her body where he needed it most. "… is... you," he said with a deep inhalation of breath.

She felt him, hard and hot pressing against her slick opening. Calleigh leaned back just a little and Horatio lifted his hips, making them one in unison. The moment seized them both as they gasped and moaned their sweet unification.

Horatio lifted his hips once and Calleigh was quick to take over. She began a slow, seductive roll of her hips, taking him in deeper then grinding against him forward and back.

He sighed, "Ughh, Jesus."

Horatio gasped, feeling the warm heat of her consume him. Burn him. Scorch him. His eyes focused on the blonde beauty above him, swaying, rocking, and he hardened more.

"Yes beautiful. Yes," he groaned through gritted teeth, settling his hands on her gyrating hips. He wanted to wrap his hands around her waist and slam her down onto his steely length, burying himself there forevermore.

"Oh god," she cried, feeling him fill her so deeply, so hard and hot, sliding in and out, again and again. Calleigh kept her rhythm slow and even.

Horatio's hands moved up and he caressed her breasts, palmed them, rolled her stiff nipples between his fingers causing her to cry out. One hand slid around to the back of her neck, when he found himself pulling her down toward his lips again.

"Kiss me, Cal. Kiss me," he growled in hungry need.

His hips lifted more, he drove in deeper and his guttural groan let her know he was close. She ran her hands through his hair, down the sides of his face and kissed him lovingly.

Horatio moaned and groaned as his blonde beauty took him away from everything and everyone. Sensation was all he felt and she drowned him with it. The world was gone as far as he was concerned. All that mattered was just the two of them making sweet passionate love. He kept his back fixed against the bed and lifted his hips more; then planted his open hands against her ass, holding her as he began to thrust harder.

"Easy," she reminded him with a ragged breath. "Slow," she breathlessly moaned, as the heat built between her legs. She bit down on her lip, feeling that incredible tingle course right through her body.

Horatio loved her lying against him this way. Her breast deliciously crushed against his chest, sliding up and down each time they rocked.

His lips found her neck and he suckled and nuzzled to his heart's delight. Her silky hair surrounded him, tantalized him more.

His hands remained on her rear, caressing and holding her as he pushed and drove himself even deeper. His breathy groans increased, coming faster.

Calleigh's hands pushed up off the bed and she sat up right again. Holding his confused gaze she smiled and began to roll her hips provocatively, forward and back.

She slid her fingers up the length of her body and then back down again, her eyes never leaving his. She could see the tension in the set of his jaw as he watched her fingers glide over the smooth plains of her breast and stomach.

Horatio gritted his teeth and let out a long masculine groan, grabbing onto his seductress and her incredibly talented hips.

"Calleigh," he growled with urgency.

She continued her slow sensual movements and held his half-lidded eyes the whole time. She began to pinch and tease her aching nipples, causing the pleasant ache in her core to increase to the point that she began to grind her hips on him to alleviate it. Her legs began to tremble and she cried out in pleasure feeling her own orgasm begin.

Her eyes closed, her head lolled, she whispered softly, "Come for me… Horatio. Oh god, fill me." She inhaled shakily, as her whole body shook and convulsed above him into a mind blowing orgasm.

Attempting to hold back, Horatio shook his head trying to wave off his impending eruption that was ready to skyrocket him through the roof.

Seeing her in the throes of passion above him, feeling her walls tighten around him and squeeze was just too much. Her liquid fire seared him and he groaned then grunted unable to hold back. His hands tightened on her hips. His hips lifted off the bed and he let out a long deep guttural groan.

"Calleigh— Ahhhhhhhhh," his head pressed back into the pillow. His body stiffened as his love erupted deep inside of her.

"Yes,! Yes," she cried breathlessly, feeling the staccato spasms of his release fill her. Her whole body trembled with contentment against him; a sensation so intense filled her, causing her contractions to continue. "Oh god, yes," she breathed in exhaustion, and gently let her body rest against his, feeling wave after wave of pleasure.

Horatio lightly jerked against her, still feeling her walls massage and grip him. He wrapped his protective arms around her as they both continued to breathe heavily.

"You're… beautiful," he said still breathing unevenly.

Calleigh lifted her head, smiled and let it drop against him again. "I'm, crazy," she said breathlessly. "If Joe only knew."

A long hum left Horatio's throat as his hands lovingly caressed her back. "The good doctor would be royally pissed…" Especially knowing they made love in his bed. A sly grin grew on his face.

A few minutes passed and Calleigh lifted her head.

"You okay," she asked with concern.

"Mm-hmm." The smile still on his face as he opened his eyes to her. "Never better, beautiful. Never better."

She smiled, kissed his lips and let her head rest gently against his chest once more. "I love you Horatio," she whispered.

Horatio sighed, content, just absorbing the softness of her body against him. He listened to her soft moans that still rolled from her lips; they were like music to his ears as he smiled.

He didn't know what hit him but he suddenly felt drained and exhausted. His eyes closed to her warm loving caresses against his face and he quickly drifted off into a peaceful sleep with Calleigh lying on top of him.

Calleigh smiled and lifted her head. She knew he was out cold and could feel his slow even breathing under her. She hugged him closer and laid her head on his chest then closed her eyes in happiness.

III

Hours later Horatio's eyes lazily opened to a slow spinning ceiling fan.

_'Where am I?'_ He blinked in confusion.

The last thing he remembered was… Calleigh's beautiful body lying on top of him.

_'Was I… dreaming,'_ he wondered.

"Afternoon handsome," a very soft tone greeted. "You're awake."

He rubbed at his tired eyes and groaned feeling the pain grip him. "Wha…" He cleared his throat and tried again. "What… time is it?"

"3:00 in the afternoon." She chuckled. "Why you going somewhere?" She held his stunned gaze. "I didn't think you would be able to move after… our earlier session."

_'It wasn't a dream.'_ Horatio smiled instantly remembering the details. He lifted just a bit and grimaced, feeling the pain return in his back.

"I can't believe I slept that long," he rasped, in his sleep roughened tone.

"Neither could I." Calleigh smiled, "I had to keep checking to make sure you were all right." She reached for his hand and sat beside him. "I'm glad you finally got some good quality sleep handsome."

"Mmm." His tone went deep. "Well, I have you to thank for that," he said tightening his grip on her hand. "Thank you beautiful. You… wore me out."

"My pleasure," she said with a laugh as one brow rose. "Payback can come in many forms." She grinned cleverly.

Horatio laughed low with the nod of his head. He shifted in the bed and stiffened in pain then stilled and finally relaxed again.

"I think the pain killer wore off," she said observing him closely.

"I'm fine," he reassured her with a small grin. "Just a little sore, is all."

Calleigh let her eyes roam over him. She sighed looking at the bandage on his head and wrists. "I need to bathe the wounds on your back. Are you feeling up to it?" She asked running a soft hand through his fiery hair.

He let out a slow breath and closed his eyes to her hypnotic caress. "You… don't have to Calleigh, I'm okay."

She tilted her head to the side. "Well, Joe says someone has to— so that would be me, or him, or there's always the hospital," she said in a sarcastic tone.

Horatio nodded. "Um… then I'd appreciate if you did it sweetheart. Your hands are much more…. Gentle."

"I'll bet," she smirked then leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'll be right back."

Horatio watched her walk out of the room and found himself smiling. The sound of running water caught his ear. He lay back and relaxed feeling much better than before.

'Leave it to Calleigh," he thought exhaling contented. 'She's an amazing woman,' he told himself again and again.

"I'm back," she announced with a beautiful smile and a basin in hand. Gus followed on her heels curiously.

Horatio watched her pour some saline into the basin then look at him.

"Okay, I need you to turn over, if you can." She said unsure.

Horatio couldn't help but smile. "I can do anything for you beautiful," he said, in his incredible whiskey tone.

Calleigh moved in closer to help him just in case. He slowly shifted his body onto his side then completed the turn and rested on his stomach. He exhaled trying to bear the pain of his movements. His stiff bones and tattered back cried out in protest but he didn't make a sound.

Calleigh hissed when her eyes focused on his battered back.

"It's not that bad," Horatio said hearing her intake of breath. "It probably looks a lot worse than it is sweetheart."

"I doubt that," she replied shaking her head in disbelief. "Are you sure you don't want a painkiller Horatio?"

"I'm positive," he joked trying to lighten the situation. "You're my painkiller beautiful."

Calleigh wished that were true but knew he had to be in pain. He just wouldn't admit it. She murmured, "You're so stubborn," then shook her head. "All right, try to relax and I promise, I'll be as gentle as possible."

"No worries," he said trying to relax his arms on the pillow in front of him. The action caused his bruised skin to be stretched and pulled with the welts.

Calleigh dipped the sterile sponge into the saline bath and gritted her teeth the first time she touched Horatio's damaged skin with it.

His eyes widened and his head shot up. He gasped trying to tolerate the sting that felt like pure acid was eating away at his flesh. He let out a low groan unable to stifle it then gritted his teeth and let his head drop back down onto the pillow.

Calleigh frowned sadly. She placed a tender hand on his shoulder and waited then dropped the sponge back into the basin looking at his battered back. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach, seeing the deep cuts and slashes on his back.

"Maybe Joe ought to do this. I'm afraid of hurting you Horatio."

Horatio's tone was silky smooth as he replied, "Joe's going to sedate me, and I rather not have that junk in my system anymore." He paused and sighed heavily, "If you don't mind, I would rather you do it. It's just pain… and I learned to live with it long ago sweetheart."

Calleigh blinked stunned again. That last sentence was more than just coincidence and she knew it. She just wasn't sure if he meant to say it but her curiosity was peaked once again. He was talking about when he was a child.

"Will you please take a pain killer for me then?" She asked gently in her sweet southern voice.

Horatio closed his eyes to her tone. That soft loving voice he just couldn't say no to.

"Calleigh," he sighed. "I just need a little time to adjust. The wounds are fresh and I'm sure the pain will subside… it always does," he said lowly. "Let's give it another chance, shall we?"

Calleigh shook her head and muttered, "It's your back handsome." Somewhat upset, she picked up the sponge and began again. "All right, let's do this. Are you ready?"

Horatio nodded. "Go ahead."

Calleigh gently brushed the sponge onto another red swollen welt and this time Horatio was able to tolerate the burn. As she continued the pain got better.

"You okay," she asked softly.

"Fine. You have a very gentle touch." His words came out in a gritty tone.

She pressed the sponge tenderly against the wounds as more questions filled her mind. "Can I ask you a question?" She barely whispered.

"Fire away," Horatio answered lowly, knowing it was just a matter of time before they discussed his past again.

Calleigh nodded in understanding. The redhead knew exactly what she was thinking and it always amazed her how he could read her mind, her thoughts. Her deepest thoughts and feelings.

"You know what I'm going to ask you, don't you?" She breathed, keeping her touches light and airy against his wounds.

Horatio exhaled softly, "I… have an idea. Yes."

"Well?" Calleigh said stopping as she held her breath with her next words. "You've… had worse?" She shook her head side to side. "Worse than this, Horatio?" She questioned looking over his mangled back, almost afraid of his answer.

Horatio let out a long calming breath, his tone dropped low again. "Yes," he said simply.

When he didn't continue Calleigh did, and she was angry for the pain and suffering he endured. "Why?" She growled.

"I don't know sweetheart. I… I learned at a young age to never ask that question."

"What?" She blinked confused.

"I never ask why," Horatio stated and inhaled deeply.

Calleigh shook her head back and forth. "But… Why?" She asked so softly, it almost comforted him.

He chuckled low, "Well, for one it's a loaded questioned and two, you never get a straight answer. It puts the other person on the defensive and makes an already tense conversation even more hostile. Trust me… I know."

He paused, "As a child I learned _'why'_ was never important… to me anyway. All I cared about was how I could possibly make things better. _Why_, something bad happened, or why, someone was a horrible person, didn't really matter. It couldn't change the outcome. Finding out why wasn't going to make it better. It wasn't going to make it go away. It was just a waste of energy and time, and in the long run it never mattered."

"Did your father tell you that?"

Horatio shook his head. "My father never told me anything Calleigh… except maybe, how worthless I was."

Calleigh frowned and her anger grew. _'Bastard,'_ she thought to herself then let out a breath unable to comprehend his answer.

"But why did your father beat you, Horatio? Why didn't your mother stop him? Why didn't the hospital call in Child Protective Services?"

Horatio's brows arched high. _'Why, why, why.'_ He let his eyes close. That one word, would just never go away. He let out another breath and slowly began to explain his most painful memories.

"My father beat me because he was an abusive drunk and drug addict. It was his way of showing us how powerful and in control he was, or so he thought. It took me a long time to understand he was afraid of facing himself, the real man he was," Horatio snorted a laugh, "or shall I say, wasn't."

He continued lower this time, his voice a bit shaky. "My mother… tried to protect us and she became a victim many times over as well…" He heaved a sigh as the painful images flashed in his mind's eye, "and look where it got her…" he let his barely audible words trail off.

_'Dead,'_ Calleigh finished in thought then nibbled on her lip in sorrow. She pressed the sponge lightly against his back and continued with his treatment. "And Child Protective Services?" She asked quietly.

"They came up a few times when we were at the hospital but my mother was afraid for our lives and they couldn't really protect us from him Calleigh." Horatio paused and shifted slightly. His tone cold as he whispered, "He was… a mad man. Completely out of control. When I was a boy I believed I would never get away from him. I believed that no matter where I went and what I did, he would find me. It took me many years to finally realize that wasn't the case. It was all just the fear he instilled in me… and in the end, he was a coward, unable to face himself."

Calleigh pursed her lips together hearing his sadness and his analysis.

"I'm sorry Horatio. I wish it could have been different for you and your family. You didn't deserve that… neither did your mother and Ray. No one does, you were just a boy." The compassion in her tone was so heartfelt it comforted him.

"Thank you Calleigh," he answered softly, looking up, to find her standing beside him. Her glassy green eyes on him as he continued, knowing she was affected by his words. "This is not… the easiest subject for me to discuss."

She smiled and nodded. "I think I know that Handsome." She ran a loving hand over his hair. "Thank you for trusting in me and sharing your past with me. Thank you for helping me to understand why you said some of the things you did."

A low hum left his lips as he shook his head. "Joe and his… sedatives," Horatio groaned.

Calleigh chuckled. "I didn't think it was a slip of the tongue with you. You're too… sharp for that," she said with a smirk. On the other hand, the drugs could cause all kind of secrets to come out for any one of us."

"Secrets…" Horatio said with sarcasm. "Now, there's a word." He looked up at his beautiful blonde and grinned. "Do you have many secrets, Calleigh?"

Her brows lifted playfully. She nodded and tapped him lightly on the nose. "That's for me to know and you… never to find out." She giggled quietly making him laugh.

A long deep hum left Horatio's throat. "I'm a CSI, Beautiful. Be careful… You can keep no secrets from me."

"Wanna bet?" She challenged with a wide grin.

Horatio's deep laughter coursed through her making her melt. He nodded as exhaustion roughened his words. "You're on sweetheart."

Calleigh shook her head as she continued to bathe his back. A moment ago she was completely torn from his childhood and suffering and the next, she was happy he just willingly shared a very important part of his life with her. She felt relieved and almost elated then focused again on his wounds.

Horatio let out a low contented sighed and she could tell he was once again stress-free. The tension and muscles in his back eased as she moved over them then his breathing evened out.

Calleigh was feeling better, seeing Horatio really was okay with the pain. Her gentle touch and caresses had him so at ease once again. His eyes closed on and off as she continued to clean and bathe the wounds.

"You still with me handsome," she questioned realizing how quiet and relaxed he had been.

"Horatio?" She whispered and move to the side of the bed to find his eyes closed. His breathing even and slow. He was sound asleep and it was a peaceful sleep from the look on his serene face. She smiled and carefully carried the basin out of the room.

The trill of her phone caused Horatio to rouse. He blinked then moved and stiffened, feeling the pain return.

"Duquesne,"

He heard her answer the call but she wasn't in the bedroom with him, she was further away.

"And just how do you think this is going to help? You're wrong," she snapped angrily at whoever was on the other end of that call. "Horatio's not going to fall for this, Clavo and neither am I. You must think we are very stupid."

Horatio's head snapped up. _'Clavo?'_

He slowly turned and groaned in pain getting her attention. She headed back into the bedroom and gave him a concerned look, shaking her head side to side in a no, as he adjusted onto his back once more. His eyes slammed shut and his jaw set with his pain.

"It's only a matter of time. Clavo," she growled. "You will be caught and you will pay for what you did."

Horatio wished she put the call on speaker but it was a little too late. Calleigh's face suddenly drained of color. She froze as if in shock then quietly closed her phone and stared into space.

Horatio's brows furrowed. "Calleigh?" He questioned seeing her clear distress. "Sweetheart, what's wrong," he said attempting to sit up and failed again. With a frustrated groan, he quickly grabbed the remote and hit the button causing the bed to rise.

Calleigh shook her head back and forth in disbelief. Her eyes a million miles away.

"Talk to me Calleigh," Horatio said becoming concerned. Her green eyes were empty, her expression blank and for the first time in his life, Horatio couldn't read her. And it scared him.

Calleigh swallowed the dryness in her throat then found his concerned blue eyes on her.

"I'm… sorry," she said blinking in shock, still trying to find her voice. With a deep breath she finally focused and then exhaled, stunned, "Clavo… has my father."

TBC…

* * *

Ah-ha, bet you didn't see that coming! And yes, the roller-coaster begins once again! J Very nice call Speedfanatic.

So my friends… what will Calleigh do? Better yet, what will Horatio do?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**A/N: Okay, I have to admit, I really loved this chapter, almost more than the one where both, H&C were ambushed and almost killed. I hope you all enjoy it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. It just all came together and I really love when that happens.**

**Some of you are on the right track… but only one person so far is dead to right! In fact she scared me so much I had to tell her to please get out of my head! LOL And no… I don't keep any of my stories, stored online. So it amazed me that she was actually able to almost read my scheming, H&C mind! Nice job LA Calleigh.**

**I would like to thank Betty for proofing this so quickly and perfectly. Because of you my friend, I am able to go ahead and now post it for all the readers!**

**To my readers. You are all the absolute best! Thank you so much for all the wonderful feedback and comments. And most of all… for helping my heart to heal happily, with a smile.**

**Enjoy.**

**Here we go…**

* * *

III

Horatio blinked back his shock. Words failed him as he stared dumbfounded at Calleigh. He could see the thoughts passing behind her green worried eyes.

The blonde's shock evident as she remained quiet not knowing what to do or say either. She stared blindly, her heart thrumming in her chest, her mind reeling. A moment passed and Calleigh blinked.

"Horatio, I… I have to go. Clavo said he'll kill him."

Horatio immediately lifted forward. He groaned in pain, "Wait. Listen to me okay." He attempted to sit up more and let out a gasp closing his eyes in pain.

"Just… just hear me out," he struggled with his words and movements, knowing full well, Calleigh's strong southern mind was already made up.

She shook her head back and forth feeling torn. A part of her wanted to go to Horatio and help him…hold him, but another part, wanted to run to save her father. She gritted her teeth, closed her eyes and found her strength of will.

"I'll be fine," she said convincingly, staring at the injured red head. "I have to do this."

She held his concerned gaze and whispered, with teary eyes, "I love you, Horatio."

Calleigh didn't wait for a response from him. She just turned and walked out of the bedroom, knowing if she didn't at that moment, he would convince her otherwise.

"Calleigh…" he called softly, stunned. Panicky, his heart skipped a beat in realization then alarm, watching her walk away from him.

"Calleigh," he called louder not seeing her stop. Frustrated he practically dragged himself up in the bed.

"Calleigh wait!" Horatio sat up on the side of the bed in excruciating pain and threw the covers off. He panted, trying to catch his breath and knew he had no chance of stopping her in his present condition. He carefully rose to his feet and fell forward, steadying himself against the wall. Breathing heavily he listened carefully but heard nothing. Silence filled the house.

"Calleigh!" He raggedly called louder. "Wait… please!"

Calleigh stopped, closed her eyes and bit down on her lower lip as she held the door handle, hearing his concerned voice call out to her.

"I'm, sorry," she barely whispered, sadly shaking her head back and forth.

The door to Joe's apartment opened and then closed. Horatio heard it clearly as his eyes widened in trepidation.

'_She's gone.'_

Gus suddenly came trotting back into the bedroom and stared at Horatio. The smart dog sat down, looking up at the worried redhead.

"Calleigh…" He whispered low in dismay, knowing it was too late. She was gone. He rubbed his forehead, feeling his head begin to throb. His hope all but gone.

Horatio struggled and slowly made his way over towards the phone on the side night table. He grabbed it from its cradle and quickly dialed her cell.

"Pick up Calleigh," he quietly prayed. "Please, answer your phone sweetheart." A moment passed and he got her voice mail. He exhaled heavily and left a message, "Calleigh, please call me back. Please don't do this alone. Clavo cannot be trusted. You know this. Calleigh?"

Horatio hung up, clenched his jaw and began to dial again. He tried to remain calm and strong, swallowing the fear he felt for Calleigh's well being. The redhead did his best to ignore the pain and agony coursing through his body but it was clear in his voice. His words came out gritty and harsh.

"Eric! Clavo just contacted Calleigh. He has her father. She just walked out of Joe's place and we need to find her before it's too late. We need to trace that call Eric, and get a GPS reading on her Hummer now."

Eric's eyes were wide as saucers. He couldn't believe his ears. _'Clavo had Calleigh's dad! Shit!'_

"I'm on it H," he said, already hitting the keys on the computer. He tapped a button and put the call on speaker.

Horatio held the phone to his ear and turned looking around the bedroom. He mumbled angrily, "Where the hells my cell phone?"

Eric came to attention hearing him. "H… Clavo took it." He hesitated, knowing Horatio should have remembered that. "Don't you remember H?"

Horatio let out a deep breath. He shook his head in disgust with his inability to remember. "Yeah. I remember," he answered harshly thinking, _'Joe and his fucking drugs.'_

"Where the hell are my clothes," he growled next, as he walked over toward the couch beside the bed. He looked on the couch and then the chair and muttered, "I'll… kill Joe."

Eric blinked hearing Horatio's irate tone. It wasn't like his boss at all, who usually had all his emotions in check and under perfect control. But they were talking about Clavo Cruz and Calleigh in the same sentence. She was in danger and Eric knew it had to affect the redhead deeply, but still, Horatio was the coolest cat Eric had ever known. He only saw him lose his temper a few times in all the years he had known him and not without god cause.

The young CSI became concerned. He began to wonder if the hit on Horatio's head from Clavo, caused some kind of real damage. Something just wasn't right with Horatio's behavior.

"Take it easy H. We'll find her. You have to stay calm though," the young CSI explained in an attempt to help his boss and friend.

Horatio's jaw set. _'Stay calm?_' He thought with a deep breath, trying his best not to take Eric's head off. The blood rushed to his skull and he closed his eyes trying to find his control. "I'll call you back," he growled and disconnected the call.

Eric stared at the phone with worry for his boss and even more for Calleigh… and forget about Clavo… because when Horatio did find him, the young CSI had no doubt he was going to have a tough job, cleaning up the pieces of Clavo's dead body parts.

The redhead inhaled as a quiet moment passed. The dark storm raging inside his head was boiling over, reaching critical limits. His head throbbed, his heart pounded against his ribcage and his battered body and mind were not cooperating.

Fear gripped him… He was truly terrified as he thought of Calleigh, alone… Walking right into Clavo's hands.

Horatio exhaled a long, slow breath, trying to find his strength and control but… he couldn't calm his racing heart, or the tightness that clenched in his chest each time he thought about Calleigh and how much he loved her. He inhaled another deep breath, closed his eyes and saw Calleigh in his mind's eye and then… He completely lost it.

"Fuck!" He growled and whacked the pillow off the bed. "Fuck! You, Fuck!" Horatio yelled enraged and almost flung the phone remembering at the last second it belonged to Joe. He exhaled, collapsed on the edge of the couch and let his head rest in his hands, devastated. Exhausted and completely worn out. Horatio sat there in an attempt to get control of his spiraling emotions.

'_She's gonna be okay,'_ he told himself again and again. _'She's smart! Sharp.' _

He swallowed hard and closed his eyes tightly. _'She can take care of herself!'_ He reminded himself again and again as he shook his head in distress.

Finding his control, or so he thought, he lifted his head and growled low, "Clavo… I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

His jaw clenched tight as Gus sat in front of him and whined quietly. Horatio sighed and placed a tender hand on the dog's head. "It's all right boy. I'm, okay." Horatio shook his head and snorted a laugh. "Jesus, I must be losing it… I'm talking to the dog."

"Get a grip Caine," he muttered to himself, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Think. Where would Clavo take Mr. Duquesne? Think man." He ran a weary hand threw his hair and carefully lifted to his feet.

"Calleigh," he softly breathed, wishing he could go back in time and change the last few days. His heart constricted in his chest. Full of guilt and worry, he zoned out and let his eyes close in thought, _'This is all my fault.'_

Gus barked softly getting Horatio's attention. He blinked coming back to reality then smiled at the intelligent dog.

"Good boy Gus." He rubbed the dogs head. "Focus… Focus Horatio," he calmly breathed.

"Clothes…" His mind slowly focused. His tired blue eyes searched the room and he finally found the closet.

"How'd I miss that," he said to no one and made his way over toward it. He opened the doors and nodded seeing his clothes. "Bingo."

Gus let out another bark, following Horatio with a wagging tail.

III

Calleigh gnawed on her lip as she drove. Her own heart in turmoil for the man she loved, and the other man she loved known as her father. "It's gonna be okay dad," she whispered, trying to convince herself.

She knew Horatio was going to be very upset with her. It would be the second time she broke her promise to him. Hell, she knew Horatio's was going to kill her… if Clavo didn't do it first. She shook off her thoughts and straightened.

"Focus Duquesne, your father needs you." A shadow cast over her eyes remembering Clavo's words to her.

'_I know about your father too, bitch.'_

Calleigh wondered what it was Clavo thought he knew. _'That her father was a drunk. That he was at the bar all the time?'_ She shook her head. _'No, he said it with conviction, like it was a secret or something, just like he did to Horatio. What the hell is going on,'_ she wondered in thought.

"You hurt my father Clavo, and so help me, I'll put one bullet right between your fucking eyes," she growled to herself.

Joe's home phone rang, and trying to slip his left arm into his dress shirt, Horatio quickly answered with a painful groan.

"Yeah?"

"H," Eric said, with urgency. "We have a location on Calleigh. The Hummer just stopped moving. She's at Biscayne Boulevard and NE 21st Street. The only thing I can think of is the old Bacardi warehouse building. I'm pretty sure it's abandoned H."

"Meet me there Eric. Now!" He said disconnecting the call.

"Wait! H?" Eric called into the phone urgently. "How the heck is he going to get there?" He wondered aloud as he quickly headed out of the lab, taking Ryan for back up.

Feeling some relief they had a location on Calleigh, Horatio managed to dress himself, while a whining Gus followed him all around the bedroom and house. After a few minutes of sidestepping the dog at each turn, the redhead could swear the dog was trying to trip him up or slow him down. He stared down at the dog while buttoning up his dress shirt.

"Relax Gus. I'll find her and bring her back safely boy."

The dogs head tilted at him.

"I'm talking to the dog again," Horatio muttered, looking up at the ceiling. He straightened and headed for the front door but Gus quickly trotted past him and blocked his path.

Horatio exhaled a deep breath and shook his head at the smart Lab. "You're gonna have to let me go Gus," he said softly. "Someone has to protect her boy," he continued looking down at the dog who decided to sit and firmly hold his ground in front of the door.

"Now I'm having a conversation with him." Horatio exhaled and shook his head. He moved to the side and so did Gus.

"This is not happening," Horatio rumbled low, wondering if Joe had the dog especially trained to stop and irritate him.

"Out of the way Gus," Horatio said louder then sighed as the dog stood planted, not moving. The redhead's patience was all but gone.

"Heel Gus!" Horatio said in a commanding tone and the dog finally moved. He walked past Horatio with sad, droopy eyes then over towards the couch. He jumped up and lay down with a whine.

Letting out a very frustrated breath, Horatio reached for the door handle and practically yanked it open and almost off its hinges. His forward momentum instantly came to a halt. He blinked in disbelief and his eyes widened on the man standing before him.

"Joe," he quietly breathed. _'Shit!' _He thought looking into two angry blue eyes.

The doctor's eyes narrowed. He took a step back, stunned, looking over the redhead, from head to toe. "How… the hell did you mange this," he seethed through gritted teeth.

"I don't have time for this," Horatio said shaking his head, attempting to sidestep the doctor.

Joe stepped right in front of him and planted one strong arm against the frame of the doorway. "You're not going anywhere."

He looked past Horatio and growled, "Where's Calleigh?"

Horatio tried to sidestep him again but Joe moved with him and blocked his path.

"Get out of my way Joe," Horatio rumbled dangerously low.

Joe crossed his arms on his chest defiantly, his eyes locked on Horatio's. "Make, me."

Horatio's jaw set. His rage building. He exhaled noisily, "Clavo has her father hostage." Horatio growled becoming angrier by the second, "She just walked out of here, with no back up. I need to go! Now!"

Joe's anger immediately dissipated and an expression of clear shock replaced it. His eyes widened. He blinked. "I can't believe this," he said in thought. "She left! Alone?"

"Yes," Horatio nodded with teeth clenched. Hearing Joe say it, caused the redhead's heart to constrict tight in his chest. He had to get to Calleigh in time and only one thought came to mind.

"You drive and I'll ride," Horatio said, holding Joe's gaze.

Joe shook his head back and forth in disbelief but then nodded. "C'mon," he grabbed a hold of Horatio's arm and carefully helped him out the door.

The two officers stared in shock as Horatio growled at one of them. "Give me the keys to your cruiser."

"But sir," the young officer answered unwillingly.

"Give him the fucking keys," Joe snapped, seeing Horatio's pain and his inability to stand up straight.

"We have an officer in distress," Horatio said, explaining himself to the young unwilling officer.

He slowly handed him the keys. "Do you need back up? We'll call ahead sir?"

"No," Horatio said walking away, with Joe assisting him. "We're going in silent. It's a hostage situation."

The two officers stood there dumbfounded watching them walk away.

Joe punched the elevator button, keeping his eyes fixed on an unsteady Horatio. He shook his head. "How the hell are you even standing up man," he asked staring at the redhead.

Horatio let out a soft breath. "If it's any consolation doctor," he said sarcastically, "With the way you drugged me… I have, no idea."

Joe scoffed and looked up at the elevator numbers, "I obviously didn't drug you up enough!"

Horatio fixed him with a stare. He heaved a sigh then handed Joe the keys. "We need to do this as fast as possible Joe. You understand. Time is of the essence."

"I get it," Joe answered, helping Horatio into the passenger side of the car. He closed his door and jogged around to the driver's side. He smirked with a thought to himself.

'_Who knew I would be driving a cop car today.'_

Joe slid in and looked over at Horatio, who had his head back against the head rest. He stared for a moment in concern.

"Drive!" Horatio growled with eyes closed.

"Right," Joe snapped to attention and adjusted his seat. "Where we going?"

"Biscayne Boulevard," said Horatio in pain then leaned forward and flipped on the siren and lights. "Bacardi warehouse Joe."

"I know where it is." Joe grinned and quickly pulled out into traffic feeling his adrenaline pumping.

"Seat belt," Horatio said making Joe laugh. "I mean it," he repeated seriously and slipped his own on.

Joe grabbed the seatbelt and clicked it in. "Please tell me you have back up there waiting… right?"

Horatio looked over at him. "Yes." He paused annoyed. "Any other questions doctor."

The amount of sarcasm in Horatio tone caused Joe to turn and glace at the angry redhead.

Annoyed, Joe fired back, "You'll have to excuse me Lieutenant," he snapped, "I'm a little out of my league here and I'm worried about her too!"

Horatio heaved a sigh getting his message. He shook his head. "I… I'm just on edge Joe… bear with me please."

'Ya, think," Joe said with a nod, knowing he had a damn good reason. Two good reasons! Calleigh… and her father.

Joe quickly swerved the car just as a truck decided to pull out into the intersection and into their path. With accurate speed and precision he controlled the cruiser as it fishtailed then hit the gas straightening the car out, never losing control.

"Nice," Horatio grinned looking over at the doctor.

Joe's heart was beating like a rabbit and with eyes fixed forward on the road he replied, "Not only am I a doctor today… I'm also a NASCAR driver."

Horatio chuckled low holding onto his midsection.

Five very fast minutes of driving and Horatio leaned forward and shut the siren off. They were going in quiet. He saw Eric and Ryan standing near their Hummer. The young CSI's waved them down.

Joe stopped and Ryan stood there stunned looking at Joe behind the wheel. Eric made his way around to Horatio's side.

"You okay boss?" He asked opening the door for him.

Horatio nodded at Eric and immediately went into protocol.

"Update me," he said slowly getting out of the car.

Eric closed the door behind him but kept a watchful eye on the unsteady redhead. He was paler than usual, short of breath and looked like death warmed over.

"Calleigh's Hummer's over there," he pointed, "so we know she's in there," Eric replied with a nod.

Ryan continued, "So far we spotted one other goon but not Clavo. How do you want to play it H?"

Joe walked around the car toward the men and listened to their conversation. His eyes on Horatio who was clearly exhausted, then they moved towards Ryan and Eric. "You guys aren't going to let him go in there like this, are you?" Joe asked in shock as both men stared at him. "You can't be serious. Look at the man… he's worn out."

Horatio looked over at Joe. "I'm fine," he replied. "Stay here," he calmly ordered.

Joe snapped and once again stepped in front of Horatio, only this time he held onto the man's muscular shoulders.

"You're not going in there Horatio. You can barely stand!"

Horatio's jaw set and he looked down and exhaled softly. "I understand your concern Joe but Calleigh's life's is at stake and now is not the time for this. I assure you, I'm fine, and… I'm going in."

Joe looked at Eric and then Ryan in disbelief. He threw his hands in the air. "You guys… will you do something! He's… he's… unstable! He's crazy!"

Ryan looked at Horatio for a moment and paused, "I'll take the flank H."

Eric joined in. "I got the back." He handed Horatio a gun and grinned. "I thought you might need this H."

"Thank you Eric," Horatio nodded with a slight curve of his lips.

His expression suddenly went deadly serious. His blue eyes intense.

"Gentleman, I… I have the front," he explained then looked at Joe and inclined his head; trying to relay to the doctor he was all right.

Joe stood there stunned in disbelief, looking at the three of them like they were all crazy.

"Let's do this carefully and quietly, no casualties, all right. We only shoot if it is absolutely necessary. I want Calleigh and her father unharmed and I want Clavo alive…" Horatio's last words spoken in a low growl.

"Let's go," he said heading for the door.

"I can't believe this," Joe said to no one, with hands in the air, turning in a circle. He began to pace back and forth watching them approach the front of the building. Horatio gently leaned against the front of the building, waiting, his eyes were on Joe but he listened intently.

Everything inside seemed quiet. He looked down at his watch waiting, knowing Eric and Ryan needed time to get into position.

He glanced back down at his watch and with gun aimed, carefully moved into the warehouse. His eyes searched the darkness. He exhaled softly, the pain easing from the rush of adrenaline that was now coursing through his veins.

'_If this son of a bitch hurts Calleigh,_' he thought feeling the anger rise up inside him again. He would make him pay.

'_Piece by fucking piece…'_ then he would kill him.

Horatio continued to plan as he made his way through the building, hearing a ruckus further towards the back of the warehouse.

* * *

TBC…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**A/N: Okay... time for the Climax! Thank you all again and again, for the wonderful comments and feedback! You all are really a great bunch of DuCainer's!**

**Thank you Betty for all the time you spend proofing my lengthy chapters!**

**Enjoy!**

**Here we go...**

* * *

Horatio carefully moved around the oversized boxes and metal containers that blocked his view. He could swear he heard a sound. Something like a moan or very low groan. He immediately pointed his gun at the dark skinned man who was sprawled out on the floor of the warehouse.

Horatio's eyes carefully examined the man. There was a huge bloody gash on his forehead and some kind of cloth stuffed into his mouth. Then with further inspection, he noticed his hands were cuffed behind his back. Horatio tilted his head in confusion, his mind processing the scene. A very loud familiar voice echoed through the warehouse, pulling him from his thoughts. He blinked.

"You're lucky you got here in time, bitch! A few more minutes and your old man would be dead." Clavo growled nastily.

Horatio's eyes tightened. His heart hammered in his chest. _'Stay focused,'_ he reminded himself and moved forward.

Horatio was becoming more and more aware of his inability to control himself whenever it came to Calleigh's well being. He was doing his best to stay focused and in control and even that wasn't working. A wave of pain coursed through him and he gritted his teeth and stifled a groan. With eyes closed he inhaled softly, riding it out, listening.

"You okay, dad?" Her soft southern tone stilled him. He was relieved to hear her voice. _'She's okay. Thank God,'_ he reminded himself then took a step forward and faltered. The room spun out of control and Horatio stumbled. He quickly leaned his weight against the wall and closed his eyes willing it to pass. All he could do now was listen… and pray.

"He came out of nowhere Calleigh. I'm so sorry Lambchop," Mr. Duquesne said tiredly, in his slow southern tone. "I never meant to cause any trouble honey." He was restrained to a chair.

"Shut the fuck up old man!" Clavo shouted with a growl, almost sounding annoyed. "This bitch just got lucky! She's gonna get her due and sooner than she knows," he threatened coldly. "A lot sooner!"

Calleigh's green eyes tightened. _'Did he just call me a bitch?'_ She glared as bullets shot from her fiery eyes, her anger consuming her. Without warning she swung the butt of her gun at Clavo's head, connecting hard with his temple. With a grunt, Clavo crashed down to his knees. One hand went to his head the other flat on the floor steadying him.

Calleigh growled, "How's that feel Clavo?" She took a step forward getting closer to him. Both hands wrapped incredibly tight around her gun, which was pointed at his head. The feeling of hate coursed through her, mixed with her emotions, causing uncontrollable rage. She slowly pressed the gun barrel against the back of his head and whispered, "I should kill you for what you did to—"

"The Lieutenant. Right?" Clavo laughed maniacally cutting her off. "How's the poor bastard doing? Tell me baby, will he ever walk again?" He grinned as a small stream of blood ran down the side of his face.

It took all Calleigh's strength not to pull the trigger. She let out a calming breath.

"Clavo, not only can Lieutenant Caine walk but… he's going to be a witness at your execution and then we're both gonna dance on your grave!" She blinked not recognizing her own harsh tone. She couldn't believe she had just said that.

However… Horatio could. The redhead's lips curved upward and he straightened finding his balance again.

Clavo's eyes tightened and he turned looking at her in shock. He sneered, "I don't think the good Lieutenant is gonna make it baby. I don't think you are either," he threatened again.

Horatio's jaw set. His anger growing more each time Clavo spoke. He'd heard enough and was going to kill the son of a bitch with his bare hands. He moved forward slowly. Quietly and cautiously.

Calleigh gnawed on the inside of her cheek, fighting the demons that whispered so persuasively in her ear, _'Pull the fucking trigger! You can't let him get away with this. Horatio, Frank… your father! Be done with him once and for all. Kill him! KILL HIM!'_

She exhaled deeply and let the demons go with her breath. Then she inhaled softly finding her control. The good angels had arrived as a small smile tugged at her lips.

She scoffed, "Threat after mindless threat Clavo, and where did it get you? Horatio's still alive. Officer Tripp is going to be okay and so is my father. I'm still here and just take a look at your sorry ass… on the floor!"

"Miami Dade… police," said Horatio coming around the corner wall with gun pointed at Clavo. He blinked in realization then slowly straightened in shock, lowering his gun. He blinked again stunned, seeing the situation clearly under control by… Calleigh. He let out a heavy breath making eye contact with her.

Calleigh had her gun trained on Clavo. Who was also losing blood from a gunshot wound in his left shoulder. Horatio had no doubt it was made by his beautiful ballistics expert.

Calleigh gave Horatio a small smile then very unexpectedly kneed Clavo just under his jaw. He fell flat down onto to the floor and Calleigh was on him like lightening.

She grabbed his arm, flipped him onto his stomach and shoved one hard knee into his spine, pressing all her weight down on the bastard. She holstered her gun then roughly cuffed him while he writhed on his stomach.

Horatio smiled and leaned his weight on his right leg relaxing. His left hand on his hip, rather enjoying the blonde's resolve.

"You puta!" Clavo yelled in pain as his face contorted into a grimace. Calleigh pulled harder on his injured arm and shoulder making him shout, "You're gonna be so sorry bitch!"

"Am I," she said tersely. She rocked her weight down on her knee more, shoving it harder into Clavo's spine. "Stop your bitching!" Calleigh smirked looking up at the redhead as her brow rose cleverly.

Horatio's lips curved up and he slightly bounced on his toes taking pleasure in the scene before him. He only wished it was him subduing Clavo Cruz but this was just as satisfying, seeing his Bullet Girl have it all under control.

Clavo was on the floor groaning in pain. Shot once in the shoulder and from the look of the gash on his forehead, he had to have one hell of a bad headache as well. He was cuffed and in police custody finally. Horatio's heart calmed and a real relief washed over him.

"Get… Off… me!" Clavo groaned in pain on the floor. "You're gonna break my back, you fucking pig!"

Calleigh snorted a laugh. "No such luck, Clavo. I want to make sure you're alive and well, so we can watch you stand trial, suffer some more then die by the laws of justice! The death penalty to be exact."

Clavo slowly turned looking at her over his shoulder. Stunned by her cold hard words. "You're crazy bitch. You know that!"

Calleigh nodded slowly. "It's a shame you didn't know that before you kidnapped my father!"

"Miami Dade… PD!" Ryan shouted, then Eric. Both also in shock at the sight before them. They quickly made their way over towards Calleigh, Clavo and Horatio.

Calleigh looked over her shoulder at Horatio and grinned. Her southern tone filled with a certain satisfaction.

"We're all clear in here!"

"Apparently," he replied shell shocked then hesitated quietly. "How…?"

She grabbed the cuffs by the small chain and yanked hard, dragging Clavo up to his feet.

"You fucking bitch!" He yelled feeling the pain of the cuffs tear into his wrists.

"So you keep saying," Calleigh sighed, unaffected by his words then tugged harder and pulled on the cuffs. She held Clavo's wild eyes and sneered getting in his face, "Hurts… doesn't it." She paused as her emerald eyes shot bullets at Clavo. "Payback's a bitch Clavo."

She roughly shoved him in Ryan's direction. "I told you, we would find you. I told you, you would pay! And remember, once you get back to prison, I'm sure the guards are gonna have a field day with you. They're not likely to forget you killed one of their own! Get him out of here."

"Gladly," Ryan said as Eric glared at the bastard and grabbed one arm almost ripping it off. He helped Ryan restrain a rambunctious Clavo Cruz.

"This isn't over!" He yelled back towards Calleigh then laughed in Eric's face, looking at his bandaged hand. "How the hand bro?" He laughed maniacally.

It took all Eric's control not to beat Clavo to a pulp. He shoved him forward with a growl. "Move!"

Horatio's jaw set as they directed Clavo past him. The redhead stood tall and strong, he didn't waver; he would rather die first then show Clavo any weakness. With one hand on his hip and his gun at his side he glared. His steely blue eyes shot daggers.

Clavo cocked his head to the side in shock, seeing Horatio standing before him. "How?" Clavo gasped in disbelief. He couldn't believe his eyes and voiced his surprise. "I fucked you up, Red! There's no way you should be standing here," he growled and began yelling maniacally as the guys led him away, out of the warehouse.

"This ain't over! Not by a long shot Caine! You hear me!" He yelled over his shoulder, "I'll get you! I'll get Donlan! And I'll get your fucking bitch too! It ain't over! Trust me!"

Horatio's eyes narrowed and he nodded, knowing it would never be over until Clavo was dead and buried, with his brother. In a calm tone that managed to mask his rage he breathed evenly, "Soon Clavo. Soon."

"You pig!" He shouted, "You're gonna be so sorry!"

"Shut up!" Eric yelled and slapped Clavo in the back of the head. "Walk asshole!"

Clavo turned angrily. "That's harassment pig!"

Eric snorted a laugh, slapped him in the head again then shoved him forward into Ryan, growling, "No, this is harassment! Now walk scumbag!"

The red head stood there still in disbelief. Wondering how his beautiful blonde bombshell caught Clavo Cruz single handedly. All by herself. She walked over towards him and smiled.

"Something wrong handsome?" She paused as one brow went up cleverly.

Horatio held her gaze. His eyes tightened on the fresh bruises on her cheek and around her throat. With tender fingers he lifted her chin just a bit.

"You okay," he asked quietly, finding her smiling eyes.

She grinned. "Yep. They didn't know what hit them." She gave him a wink. "You look… surprised," she chuckled.

Horatio snorted a laugh and shook his head looking down. "How in the world… did you manage this... With no back up, nonetheless."

Calleigh reached for his hand and gently squeezed. "Same way you always do… I guess. Pure determination and… " she let a long moment pass, "stupidity." She chuckled.

Very low laughter came from the redhead as a smile grew on his face. He nodded in understanding. "Indeed. Sometimes our emotions can make us do very ignorant things."

"Yes they can," she agreed with a nod.

Horatio whispered for her ears only, "You're going to be the death of me, beautiful."

Calleigh sadly tilted her head in a request for forgiveness, holding his soft blue eyes, understanding she had hurt him and broke her promise a second time.

Horatio wanted to pull her into his arms and just hold her close against his body. He needed to hold her, hug her and feel her in his arms but her father walked over. Horatio held back his overwhelming emotions of love and affection. He kept his distance but squeezed her hand again, hoping she could read the love in his eyes.

Calleigh held his gaze for a long moment then smiled and leaned up on her tip toes. Unexpectedly she kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you too," she whispered against his ear.

Horatio instantly looked down and nodded with a smile. She read him perfectly and now he really wanted to wrap her in his arms and hold her close but….

"Thank you Lambchop," Duke said, wrapping his arms around his daughter hugging her, just like Horatio had wanted to do. Horatio let go of her hand breaking their connection.

"You're welcome dad," she said, with a bombshell smile looking back at Horatio. She gave him a quick wink as her father pulled her in his direction and led her away from Horatio. She swayed her head in apology at the redhead again.

He kept his eyes on her and quietly spoke as she passed him. "I would really like to know how you managed this all alone. How did you subdue his partner outside?" His tone dropped low, "Don't think you're getting away without telling me."

Calleigh looked back at him and beamed. "Not a chance handsome. Just give me five minutes and I'll explain. I'll give you a full report. Let me just walk dad out first okay?"

"Sure," he said exhaling deeply, suddenly feeling the ache in his ribs and the throb in his head. The pain had slowly returned and he shifted unleashing even more pain. He blew out a small breath as his left arm slid over his midsection and he groaned looking down at the floor, trying his best to tolerate it.

A rather loud disruptive sound came from behind him causing Horatio to turn and groan again. He smirked then smiled looking down guilty.

"Joe," he lowly said, shaking his head. It just seemed the doctor was always around when Horatio least expected it. The man appeared to have impeccable timing too.

Joe nodded then glared observing his discomfort. "You're going back to the hospital ASAP. No if, ands, or buts."

Horatio swayed his head then nodded in understanding, his eyes cast downward. He wasn't in disagreement; in fact, he wasn't sure if he could move at all. His body rebelled and screamed in pain as his head pounded and his vision blurred.

'Shit,' he thought, as let out a very gentle breath. "All right. I'll go back… now that she's safe and this is over."

Joe shook his head at him displeased. "You're going back Lieutenant, even if I have to drag your stubborn ass all the way there myself! Even if it wasn't over!" Joe paused then sighed quietly in relief, "But I'm glad it is over… and everyone's safe."

Horatio laughed at his reaction and quickly groaned regretting it. One second the good doctor wanted to take his head off and the next, his blues eyes softened, as well as his tone, which was full of compassion. Horatio's eyes closed and he wavered, feeling severe pain course through him.

Strong hands quickly steadied him. "I got you," Joe said sympathetically, holding him upright. His brow went up. "I gotta say, I'm impressed you lasted this long pal."

Horatio scoffed, "So am I Joe," he admitted wearily. "So am I."

Horatio knew the only reason he was still standing was because of Calleigh… his love for her and some very strong willpower to be at her side. _'Love,'_ he thought with the slight curve of his lips.

He would go to the ends of the world for her no matter how much pain he was in. Down to the fiery depths of hell and back if he had to, and he sighed softly leaning against Joe, knowing in his heart, he would die for her.

Joe gently supported Horatio's weight and slowly walked him out of the warehouse. His tone low and understanding. "Next time, call me. I would have come to help you Horatio. I would have come to help Calleigh too."

Horatio sighed looking at his friend, knowing it was true. "Thank you, Joe."

"Anytime pal. Anytime," Joe answered.

Eric and Ryan shoved Clavo and his African American co-conspirator into a patrol car and slammed the door shut. With his hand, Ryan slapped the roof twice and the police cruiser drove off taking them into police custody.

Calleigh turned to see Joe helping Horatio towards the Hummer and from the look of it; the redhead wasn't doing well at all. She waved over Eric and Ryan and asked them to give her dad a ride home. He wasn't injured, just a bit shaken up from the ordeal. Calleigh knew he'd be fine with some rest. Eric and Ryan gladly agreed.

"Where you going Lambchop," her father asked getting into the Hummer with the guys.

"I'm going to make sure Horatio gets back to the hospital dad. I'll see you later, okay." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay Lambchop. Give him my best," Mr. Duquesne said with a wave, "thank you honey."

Calleigh nodded at Eric and Ryan. "Thanks guys. I'll call you once we get Horatio back to the hospital."

"Good luck with that," Eric chuckled and Ryan laughed. "Did anyone break that news to H yet?" He chuckled, "I think catching Clavo was easy compared to getting H back to the hospital."

Calleigh smiled widely, turned and watched Joe help Horatio into her Hummer. "We'll see," she said with a smirk, knowing Dr. Joe Gannon was not going to accept a no this time.

Calleigh waited until the guys pulled away then headed over towards Joe, who was waiting for her near the Hummer and empty patrol cruiser.

"You want these," he asked her with a grin, holding the keys out to the cruiser.

Calleigh reached out her open hand. "Sure do," she grinned and took the keys then tossed them to another officer. "Make sure it gets back to the station please," she asked sweetly.

"Yes ma'am," the officer replied.

"I guess you're driving," Joe asked hesitantly, as she walked on by him.

"I always do," Calleigh smirked and raised her brow cleverly at the grinning doctor.

Horatio's brows arched with her comment and he envisioned their earlier lovemaking thinking, _'She certainly does indeed.'_

"Of course," Joe laughed to himself and slipped into the back seat of the Hummer with Horatio. The redhead wasn't looking good. He had his head tilted back resting on the head rest and Joe just wanted to make sure he was all right.

"You okay handsome," Calleigh asked getting comfortable. She looked in the rear view mirror finding his eyes then reached back with one hand finding his. She softly whispered, "I'm sorry I walked out on you like that Horatio."

Horatio nodded with Joe sitting beside him. He gently squeezed her hand. "No worries, beautiful," he replied as exhaustion set in. "However, I would like to know how you got the drop on them."

Calleigh smiled, adjusted in her seat and started the engine. She looked up in the rear view mirror. "No one told Clavo, he should never threaten a southern woman," she chuckled.

Horatio and Joe laughed but Horatio quickly moaned and cradled his mid section. Everything hurt and it was clear by the contorted expression on his face.

"You all right?" Joe asked with concern.

Horatio nodded while his jaw flexed again and again, feeling wave after wave of pain.

"Don't bullshit me Horatio!" Joe growled watching the redhead's breathing increase. "You look like shit!"

"Thanks," Horatio barely breathed. He closed his eyes and let his head rest back against the seat again. "Just… give me a minute," he quietly groaned.

Calleigh looked in the rear view mirror with concern. "Horatio?" She called softly.

"Yeah… keep going. I'm… still listening sweetheart," he said, hardly able to keep his eyes open.

Calleigh shook her head back and forth with worry. He was clearly in pain and his short breaths were slowly turning into small gasps.

"Joe?" Calleigh snapped. "Is he okay?"

"No," Joe answered immediately with one hand on Horatio's wrist taking his pulse. "His heart rate's through the roof and he looks like he's going to pass out."

Horatio's head slumped over lifelessly.

Joe grabbed a hold of him steadying him. "He's out!" Joe blurted recognizing the symptoms. He carefully moved in front of Horatio, released his seatbelt and laid him down on the back seat. "He's breathing but unconscious."

Before Joe could say another word, Calleigh flipped on the lights and siren. She pressed down on the gas pedal accelerating towards the hospital. She bit down on her lip in regret, knowing the redhead pushed himself for her, even though he wasn't well. Calleigh felt her happiness turn into guilt and now remorse blaming herself.

III

Horatio's eyes slowly fluttered open and once the light hit them, he lifted his head in confusion and instantly regretted it with a rather loud groan.

"Easy," Joe said in a soothing tone, placing a tender hand against his chest, keeping him down.

Horatio blinked still in a haze. "What… happened?"

Joe's brow rose high. "Your body had about all it could take. Your exhaustion finally did you in and we think that concussion was worse than we first thought."

"No… I'm fine," said Horatio, trying to convince the skeptical doctor otherwise.

"Like hell you are," Joe chuckled then explained. "You blacked out on us in the car." He studied the confused redhead that frowned then continued, "And you obviously don't remember it either."

Horatio's brows knitted together trying to recall the memory. The redhead couldn't remember and Joe gently patted his shoulder in understanding. "You just rest and you'll be back to yourself in no time. You're memory will be fine besides," Joe grinned looking back over his shoulder. "You have a um… visitor."

Horatio saw Calleigh on his left but when Joe moved he saw the wheelchair and the man who was in it.

"Frank," Horatio said quietly surprised.

"Hey H," the big Texan grinned.

"Frank," Horatio repeated with a growing smile. It's great to see you again my friend. How you feeling?"

Frank wheeled himself forward as Joe moved out of the way. Calleigh walked over and stood beside Joe and Jenna with a huge smile.

"Better H, thanks." Frank gestured his head. "How you feeling? I hear you were confined to the bed as well."

Horatio chuckled low. He looked his friend over, grateful he was alive and on his way to being well again. "Yes Frank, you heard correctly." Horatio looked at Joe and then Calleigh. "The good doctor thought bed rest would be best."

"Yeah, I know H. The son of a bitch did the same thing to me!" Frank looked over his shoulder and began laughing. "We need to straighten his ass out H."

Horatio laughed low, realizing how very much he missed Frank and his forthcoming personality. It was great to hear that familiar Texan tone of his. The big man's, piercing hazel eyes looked weary. He had several small cuts on his face and a split lip.

Joe nodded with one hand on his hip. "You two are perfect for each other. I may actually hook you both up in the same room, so you can complain how much you both hate it here. Oh and we have a wonderful therapist just down the hall."

Calleigh lightly elbowed Joe in the side, "They're only kidding, Joe."

Joe laughed and nodded. "So am I." He put one arm around Calleigh and led her towards the door. That quickly got Horatio's attention.

"You two have a lot of catching up to do," Joe said, with a mischievous grin. Calleigh and I are going to get some lunch."

Joe began laughing and pointed at Horatio, who was staring at him in a rather offended way. "I got you man."

Only Horatio wasn't laughing and Calleigh gave him a stare and widened her eyes as if to say please be nice!

"Indeed you did Joe," Horatio said quietly, reading the blonde's eyes and mind.

Joe shook his head and grinned widely at the redhead seeing his jealousy. "You need to lighten up pal." His tone softened, "Her heart belongs… to only you."

Horatio nodded, looking from Joe to Calleigh. He saw the love in her beautiful green eyes as Calleigh beamed him the most beautiful megawatt smile.

"All right, you rest… and you rest too," Joe said pointing at Frank. "I'll check in on you both later," Joe laughed heading for the door.

"Joe," Calleigh called stopping him.

He turned with question just as Calleigh wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek softly.

"Thank you so much Joe. You're an amazing man and a wonderful doctor and friend." She held his soft blue eyes for a long moment then released him.

Joe stood there shell shocked. Those mesmerizing green eyes and her incredible vanilla fragrance consumed him. The light weight of her arms around his neck and her soft lips upon his skin seared him. He blinked then felt the heat rush into his face and looked down.

"Um… Umm… You're welcome," he said with a shy smile causing Calleigh to giggle and everyone else to laugh.

Horatio felt jealousy course through him at the sight of her arms around Joe. Her lips on his cheek. Her body softly curved against his. He pushed his resentment back and knew Joe was right, because his heart, Horatio's, belonged to Calleigh as well. The doctor couldn't have said it better.

"Thank you Joe," The redhead said with a sincere nod.

Joe inclined his head and waved heading out the door. "I'll… see you later."

Jenna walked over toward Calleigh. "Joe is an amazing person. You are so right," she said smiling at Calleigh with teary eyes. "He saved Frank, and he helped Timmy so much. We're lucky, you know."

"Yes we are Jenna," Calleigh said running an affectionate hand along her arm.

"So I heard Calleigh kicked the shit out of Clavo?" Frank said getting their attention, looking back at the blonde southern belle.

"Indeed she did," Horatio answered with a sly grin, still unaware of what had transpired in the warehouse, but went along with it.

Calleigh smiled at him knowingly and shook her head. She turned towards Jenna. "Want to go get a cup of coffee?"

"Okay," Jenna said looking over at Frank. "Will you be okay here for a while?"

Frank smirked. "I think I can handle it," he said in that usual abrupt tone of his.

"I'm just asking," she said with a stare. "Just for that tone, I won't bring you back any coffee now."

Frank quickly turned back towards her, only this time with puppy dog eyes. He softened, "You wouldn't do that to an injured Detective, would ya sweetheart?"

She pointed her finger at him. "You say you're sorry Detective Tripp."

Calleigh couldn't contain her laughter and Horatio had to turn away before he busted out in laughter himself.

Frank groaned and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. You know how those damn pain killers have me on edge. Forgive me sweetheart," he said with a small grin, tilting his head to the side.

Jenna walked over and kissed him softly on the lips. "You're forgiven Mr. Tripp." She looked at Horatio. "Please make sure he behaves and does what Joe asks."

Horatio's brows rose as his lips curved upward. "Yes ma'am. I'll make sure."

"Thank you," she smiled and strolled back over towards Calleigh who was almost in a fit of laughter. Jenna didn't know she was asking Horatio to watch Frank, and all Calleigh could think of was, who's gonna watch Horatio!

"We'll be right back handsome," Calleigh said, opening the door as Jenna walked out. She quickly pointed a finger at the men and whispered. "You both behave," she sassed then walked out.

Frank shook his head. "Calleigh's never gonna let me live this down.

"Oh, yes she will," Horatio said with mischievous eyes. He tilted his head at Frank and chuckled, "On the other hand, I may not."

Frank smirked at him and shook his head. "That's just great H. Thanks," he said deflated.

"I'm just pulling your leg Frank," the redhead admitted with a grin.

"You damn well better be mister!" Frank snapped back. He sighed, "What is it with those women H?"

Horatio paused in thought for a long moment. "I'm not sure Frank, I'm still working on it. My best guess though… It's not them, it's us. We're just plain… pains in the asses!"

Both men broke out in laughter, nodding their heads, knowing it was the truth. Frank continued to laugh and held onto his injured ribs as Horatio did the same.

"Yeah, well I have been really hard on the doc. He's gotta hate me by now."

Horatio swayed his head. "That makes two of us my friend, but I don't think Joe could hate anyone, especially us. The man has too much compassion. He knows we're just hardheaded Frank."

Frank smiled. "Yeah, I guess. I'm just glad we all made it through this in one piece."

"I couldn't agree more Frank." Horatio said grateful as well. "I couldn't agree more my friend."

TBC…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**A/N: Well I am glad you all enjoyed the climax! And as some of you already have guessed… it is not over! Not by a long shot my friends! Deep Evil laughter. Calleigh will explain how she caught Clavo and some _fun_ will follow. Horatio gets bored at home and finds something very interesting to do… and it involves Calleigh! Thank you as always, for proofing Betty! **

**Enjoy.**

**Here we go…**

* * *

III

"Calleigh! Calleigh!" Young Paco called, then waved from one of the tables in the cafeteria. "Over here!"

Calleigh and Jenna headed over towards the boys who were enjoying their lunch. They sat down with them as Paco grinned and Timmy smiled biting into his oversized burger.

"Timmy, calm down or you're liable to choke on that," Jenna said, with wide eyes watching the boy laughed with a mouthful.

Paco went hysterical and slapped his hand down on the table causing everyone to look.

"Paco!" Timmy said in a low growl embarrassed.

"Oh, so sorry. I forget… you just make me laugh so much Timmy." The young boy smiled and stuffed a fry in his mouth.

Calleigh sipped her coffee. "So how are you boys doing?"

"We're good," Timmy said with a smile and gestured his head to the side where Officer Jessop stood out of sight.

Calleigh gave him a smile and mouthed the words thank you.

"He's great," Timmy said as Paco's head bounced up and down in agreement.

"Frank is okay and Horatio is going to be all right, and soon we can all go out like Horatio promised. Right Calleigh?" Paco asked excitedly.

Calleigh smiled. "That's absolutely correct Paco. We'll all go out to Friday's like you wished for."

"And get mozzarella sticks," Paco finished squirming around in his seat.

Timmy was kinda quiet and Calleigh wished he was happier. She smiled at him. "What about you Timmy. What do you wish for?"

Timmy stopped chewing and his eyes went from Calleigh to Jenna and back. Timmy swallowed the huge lump of food in his throat and stared.

Paco looked at him them blurted out, "Timmy wishes Aunt Jenna and Frank would get married. So they could all be a family again."

"Paco!" Timmy shoved him lightly. "You're not supposed to tell anyone remember! That was our secret."

Paco pursed his lips and pouted with his eyes cast down. "Sorry Timmy," he said lowly.

Timmy heaved a sigh and put an arm around Paco. "It's okay… I guess. I know you didn't mean it." He playfully tousled Paco's hair making the boy laugh.

Calleigh watched Timmy carefully, knowing the boy was very much affected by all that had happened in the last few days… and the last few months with his father as well.

"Timmy," Jenna smiled at him. "Just because two people aren't married doesn't mean we're not a family honey."

"I know," Timmy shrugged, as Paco elbowed him in the side and laughed.

"You like Frank huh?" Calleigh asked with a widening smile.

"Yeah," Timmy said happily, "Frank's a great guy—"

Paco cut in again, "Yeah but he really wanted Horatio to be with Aunt Jenna… but Calleigh belongs to Horatio so…" Paco blurted out and quickly slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Deminios!" Paco growled then hesitated, ducking his head from Timmy this time. "I… did it again!"

"Paco!" Timmy cried out completely in shock. His mouth remained open and he shook his head wanting to crawl into a hole somewhere and hide.

Jenna turned and looked at Calleigh who was smiling.

"Timmy," Jenna said reaching for his hand. "I just wanted to say thank you so much for helping me through a very hard time. You stood with me day and night, and don't think I'm unaware of how you covered me with the blanket every night, and had coffee waiting for me every morning at home." She squeezed his hand, "I'm so very proud of you Honey. Please always remember, we are a family. You and I, Timmy."

"I know," Timmy quietly answered looking down, embarrassed. He thought about his mother for a moment and smiled. "Thanks Aunt Jenna.

"What do you boys say we go rouse up the guys?" Calleigh said with a grin, wiggling her brows playfully. She knew just how much Horatio loved having them around and with his somber mood it would do him good. The boys would cheer him up and make him laugh for sure.

"Let's go," Paco said excitedly, bouncing up and down in his chair.

"Sounds good," Timmy grinned.

"Okay let's clean this up and head back upstairs," Calleigh said, taking her tray over toward the garbage where she disposed of it. Timmy did the same with his, then Jenna. Paco followed. His brown eyes wavered as he looked over towards the vending machine and caught a glimpse of a dark skinned man lurking there. Paco's eyes widened when the man turned and began to walk away.

"Monstruo," he whispered, forgetting all about the tray in his hand when the whole thing slipped right into the garbage pail. Mierda!" he cried out trying to stop it.

"Paco!" Timmy shouted with a wave, calling him over. "C'mon."

Paco ran catching up with the group. His brown eyes scanned the entire area looking for the monster who seemed to have vanished into thin air once again. The young boy shook his head and swallowed hard then jumped when Calleigh put a tender hand on his shoulder nudging him into the elevator.

Paco laughed, "Sorry Calleigh, you scared me."

"I'm sorry Paco," she said sweetly, noticing fear in the young boy's eyes.

Officer Jessop followed the group into the elevator and the doors closed.

Paco quickly ran his hand along the switch plate, where all the buttons were. Every one lit up. He turned towards Timmy with a huge grin and laughed. "I did it! See! Just like you did before. It worked Timmy!"

Timmy squeezed his eyes shut and moved into the corner guiltily. He shook his head at Paco. "Oh brother," he said under his breath. Little Paco gave him away at every turn.

Calleigh chuckled and Jenna laughed seeing Timmy's reaction.

"Now we stop at every floor. This is fun!" Paco said as Timmy groaned and rolled his eyes.

Officer Jessop stepped out of the elevator first, followed by Jenna, then Timmy. Calleigh and Paco hung back.

Calleigh whispered at Paco with a chuckle, "What else is Timmy teaching you?"

Paco quickly put a finger over his lips and shook his head, "Shhh, he'll hear you. I'll get into more trouble."

Calleigh grinned at the adorable boy. "Paco," she said sweetly, "Did something upset you in the cafeteria earlier? You looked upset."

Paco stopped in his tracks and held her concerned gaze. "No…" he said shaking his head side to side, afraid to admit it. "It was nothing Calleigh," he explained in his thick Spanish accent.

"Okay sweetheart," she answered and decided not to push it. She watched as Paco ran down the hall and tagged Timmy with his hand.

"I got you last!" Paco laughed and took off running right past Officer Jessop.

Timmy turned and grinned at Jenna who knew what was coming.

"Timmy don't you—"

Timmy took off after Paco, laughing. Then Officer Jessop shook his head and ran after both the boys.

"For the love of God," Jenna said throwing her hands arms in the air, looking at Calleigh for support.

"Boys will be boys," the blonde chuckled with a wide grin, watching Officer Jessop try to keep up with them.

III

Frank and Horatio shot the breeze talking about the case and all that had happened. The words that Clavo spoke that day, to Horatio in prison, kept coming back to haunt Frank. The big Texan was very curious but couldn't find a way to bring it up. So he beat around the bush knowing Horatio would catch on sooner or later.

"We've known each other for a long time, huh H?"

"We have a lot of good years under our belts, Frank. Yes."

"Some not too good huh."

Horatio swayed his head. "I guess they all can't be good. We just have to take the good with the bad and try to find a way to smile at the end of the day. Especially with the work we do."

"I agree," Frank quietly said. "There's too much bad out there H. Sometimes it feels like we don't make a dent. Sometimes… I question this job."

Horatio nodded and held Frank's serious gaze. "We all do Frank. It eventually gets to us all but we have to find a way to get through it. Accept it and move forward. I like to think of all the good we do, when we find justice for the victims and their families. We give them peace my friend. That's our reward."

Frank's let out a heavy breath and nodded. "Yeah. That does feel good, doesn't it?"

"Indeed, my friend," Horatio answered. "Indeed, it does."

"You know H… I've known you a long time and you really never talked about your family or your upbringing. We're together day and night, and I feel like I hardly know you sometimes."

Horatio brows arched. He inhaled softly knowing where this was going. "I guess I can say thesame about you Frank. None of us really ever talk about our families or upbringing."

"Why is that?" Frank asked holding Horatio's narrowing gaze. He watched his blue eyes go blank, like they were suddenly a million miles away. And they were.

"H…?" Frank called pulling the redhead from his thoughts.

Horatio tilted his head. His tone low. "I don't know Frank."

Frank knew he wasn't being honest. The big Texan knew there was more. "Horatio…" Frank quietly said using his full name. He wiped his lip hesitating, "What Clavo said about your father… was any of that true?"

Horatio closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. He never discussed his past with anyone before, well… except Calleigh, but that was different. He wanted to share his life and past with her, but he didn't want to go there with Frank, or anyone else. His personal life and past wasn't anyone's business.

"Maybe because it's too painful," Horatio said answering his earlier question.

"What?" Frank asked confused.

Horatio cleared his throat. "Maybe we don't talk about our families and upbringing because it's too painful."

"Oh," Frank said with a smirk then nodded. "I get it."

Horatio let out a heavy breath. "I'm glad you do Frank. I'm glad you do my friend."

Frank was unable to help himself as he continued his so-called interrogation. "So… it's true then."

Horatio blinked then steely blue eyes locked onto Frank for a long moment. He nodded slightly, "Yes. It's true Frank. And I would appreciate… if we could leave it at that."

Frank blinked completely taken aback. The big man was shell shocked. In disbelief he nodded. "Sure H… and for what it's worth," the big Texan put an affectionate hand on Horatio's forearm. "I'm sorry."

Horatio gave Frank a sincere nod and pursed his lips. His voice barely audible, "Me too Frank. Me too."

The door suddenly swung open and Horatio quickly turned, clearly a bit jumpy. But when Paco and Timmy ran into the room, the redhead relaxed again with a widening grin.

"Hola… señor," Paco said breathless and laughing towards the far end of the room.

"Hey… Horatio," Timmy gasped, still after the small boy.

Timmy chased Paco followed by Officer Jessop, who stopped at the door, heaving and gasping for air. Horatio stared at him in question.

Breathless. "Sorry Lieutenant… I was just… trying to keep an eye on them," he explained, inhaling deeply, trying to catch his breath. "I'm glad to see… you're both doing better."

"Thanks Jessop," Frank grinned knowing the boys were giving him a run for his money. He inclined his head.

Horatio nodded with a grin. "Thank you Aaron. I appreciate your vigilance on this matter. Especially in keeping up with the boys here," he chuckled low.

Officer Jessop smiled and held the door open as Calleigh and Jenna walked in.

"Coffee," Calleigh said sweetly, with a wide grin at Horatio.

Jenna smiled. "Light and sweet, just like you," she said to Frank when both boys broke out hysterical in laughter.

"I love you," Paco said, in a high pitched tone trying to sound like a girl.

"I love you too," Timmy chuckled, imitating Paco.

Frank and Horatio both laughed aloud. The redhead had to cradle his ribs while watching the very amusing boys.

Calleigh smiled, watching the grin grow on Horatio's face. His demeanor changed already and she was happy the boys were able to get a few smiles out of him. Well, more than a few.

Frank shook his head and barked, "Hey Baldwin, you making fun of us?"

Timmy froze and lifted a hand to his chest innocently. He held Frank's gaze. "Not me Frank… I would never make fun of you," the young boy mocked in jest.

Frank grinned. "When I get out of this wheelchair mister, I'm gonna set you straight son."

Timmy straightened. "Yeah… well… you can try Frank," Timmy chuckled. "Others have tried."

"Timmy!" Jenna snapped. "Be respectful."

Frank laughed. "He's all right Jenna. He's only kidding. I don't know anyone who has more respect than this kid here," he said, reaching for Timmy who stood proudly at Frank's side.

"I was only joking Frank. You know that right?" Timmy said seriously.

"I know it bucko," Frank said, with a nod. "Otherwise… I'd have to chase you down in my wheelchair and run you over, and you too Paco," Frank said loudly, pointing at the small boy, making everyone laugh.

Joe walked into the crowded room and suddenly stopped with chart in hand. His brow arched as he looked around. "Are we having a party in here or what?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yeah Dr. Joe," Paco shouted, pulling on his arm eagerly. "We're gonna have a party! I love parties! Party, party, party!" Paco said excitedly, shifting his hips side to side.

Joe shook his head. "Was it… something I said?"

"I think, _party_ was it," Horatio answered with a grin.

Joe lifted his hands up. "Okay, I hate to break up this party… but both Frank and Horatio need to get some rest guys.

Paco frowned. "But we just got here, Dr. Joe."

"We haven't seen Horatio at all," Timmy added sadly.

Joe let out a breath, looked at the men then ran a hand through his hair looking at the boys. "Okay, I'll give you 10 minutes then you guys are gone. Clear."

Paco shouted and pumped his arm in the air, "Caramba! Yes!"

Timmy smiled, "Thanks, Joe."

Still jumping around, Paco slammed into Timmy who lost his balance and crashed into Horatio's bed.

Horatio immediately sucked in a sharp breath and held onto his ribs. His head dropped back against the pillow.

Joe shook his head displeased. "You guys have to calm down or take the rough stuff outside."

Paco nodded and stilled. "Sorry Dr. Joe."

Timmy moved closer and whispered near Horatio. "Sorry."

Horatio let out a breath. "No worries. I'm fine son… you two just keep having fun," he said with a wink.

Timmy smiled then looked over to see Joe's seriousness. His smile faded and he sat down in the chair and looked regretful.

"10 minutes," Joe said sternly, heading out of the room.

Paco didn't miss a beat. He grinned mischievously at Timmy, who shook his head at the young Spanish boy.

"Don't do it Paco!" Timmy warned.

Paco quickly reached onto the side tray and lifted a small roll of gauze into his hand. He unexpectedly threw it at Timmy, hitting him square in the face.

"Score!" Frank said loudly.

"That's it! You're gonna get it now," Timmy said reaching for the gauze on the floor. Just as he rose, another ball of gauze hit him in the face again.

"That's Paco two and Timmy zero," Frank laughed.

Paco went hysterical holding his stomach. "I got you! I got you twice, Timmy!"

Timmy quickly flung them both back at Paco. One bounced off the boy's face and one landed square in his open mouth. The room was filled with warm laughter.

Horatio chuckled then grimaced and let his head rest back against the pillow, hoping the others were too busy watching the boys' antics.

The blonde casually moved toward his bedside and met his pain riddled gaze. "You all right," Calleigh whispered low, taking notice.

Horatio brows archrf and he slightly inclined his head to her, not needing to say a word. The blonde read his softening blue eyes and covered his hand with hers. She squeezed gently as she sat beside his bed and let the boys and Frank have a few more minutes.

Calleigh looked away listening to the boys joke when Frank met her eyes and swayed his head in Horatio's direction. Calleigh turned back towards the redhead, his eyes were closed, his color drained.

Calleigh carefully released Horatio's hand and rose. She kept her tone low. "Okay boys, I think it's time we let the guys get some rest," she explained looking at Frank.

"Thanks Frank," she quietly said, and gave him a kiss on the cheek then a tender hug. "It's great to have you back, Detective Tripp."

Frank felt his cheeks go hot and looked down with a low groan. "Thanks Calleigh. It feels good to be back… especially out of that hospital bed."

She smiled as Jenna thanked her and quietly led Frank out the door. Timmy and Paco held the door open and once Jenna was out Paco walked over towards Calleigh.

"Tell him… we said bye, okay," Paco said with a sad smile. "I know he don't feel well… we can come back when he's better."

"I'll tell him Paco," Calleigh said sweetly, as Paco gave her a tight hug.

Timmy remained quiet and stared at Horatio's sleeping form. Calleigh watched the young man inhale deeply.

"Timmy," she whispered, "He's gonna be fine honey."

Timmy nodded then chewed on his lip. "I know…" he said with uncertainty in his voice. "Tell him thanks… Calleigh."

Calleigh tilted her head in confusion and Timmy gave a small smile. "He talked to me earlier… about Frank being okay and all… Horatio will know what I mean."

Calleigh nodded. "I'll tell him Timmy or you can tell him yourself later."

Timmy shook his head and looked down shyly. "No… you can tell him for me. Thanks Calleigh."

Timmy hesitantly moved closer and Calleigh gave him a soft hug. She felt him tense, uncomfortably and released him. "I'll see you guy's later okay?"

They both smiled then quietly left the room. Calleigh watched Timmy lead Paco out of the room with one hand on his shoulder. Like his big brother. Timmy seemed protective of Paco and she thought it was sweet.

Calleigh sighed and walked over towards Horatio's bed then hit the call button. She stared at him with concern but was glad he was finally resting again.

The door opened and Maria walked in with a smile. "Hi Calleigh," Maria greeted. "How's he doing?"

Calleigh turned and quietly spoke. "I know he was in pain before he fell asleep and he's awfully pale now. I was wondering if you could just make sure he doesn't have any fever."

"Sure honey. I'll take his vitals. I'm sure Joe will want them sooner than later.

"Thanks so much Maria. I hate to be a pain."

"You're not a pain, besides it's not like Horatio is gonna tell you he's hurting. He never complains. We all know that."

Calleigh smile and chuckled low, "Exactly."

The door opened and Joe walked in. He headed over towards the two hovering women with a low chuckle, "Someone press the call button?"

Calleigh nodded. "Yeah, I did."

Joe looked at her then down at Horatio. "He's… sleeping?" He asked with surprise in his tone.

"Yeah, which is why I was worried. He fell asleep with a full room of people and I know he was in pain. I just asked Maria to make sure he was doing okay."

Joe frowned. Horatio was exhausted and had a beauty of a concussion but the man never fell asleep. In fact, it was the opposite… Joe had to force him to rest. He moved in closer reaching for the blood pressure cuff.

The thermometer beeped and Maria gave Joe a serious glance.

"He has fever?" Joe questioned.

"Yes. 101.4," Maria answered quietly.

Joe sighed, "I can understand him sleeping… the concussion," Joe explained, "But fever? He shouldn't have a fever."

"Maybe he's just worn out Joe," Calleigh said hopeful.

Joe put the cuff on Horatio's arm and he woke with a start. His tired eyes opened on Joe then slid toward Calleigh.

"What happened?" Horatio groggily asked.

Joe's brow immediately went up in suspicion. "Nothing happened. You… fell asleep."

Horatio blinked and Joe stared at the redhead curiously then turned towards Calleigh. "Did he fall asleep… or pass out?"

Calleigh's eyes widened but before she could answer Horatio groaned, "I had a… bit of a headache and… fell asleep."

"Sure you did," Joe said, pumping up the cuff. A minute passed and Joe nodded. "His vitals are fine except for the fever. He leaned over Horatio and stared. "I wanna check your eyes."

"Maria shut the light for me," Joe said, taking out his pen light. He held Horatio's lid one at a time and check his pupils. "Okay turn the light back on."

"Is he all right?" Calleigh asked worried.

Joe inclined his head. "Yeah, he seems fine. His eyes movements are a bit sluggish but that's normal for someone with a concussion." Joe paused and inhaled deeply. "I don't like this fever thing though."

His eyes went to Horatio. "How's the pain?"

"What pain?"

Joe cocked his head and smirked. "Can we not do this now?"

"I'm not in pain," Horatio stated softly.

Calleigh almost believed him until Joe unexpectedly put his hand gently on Horatio's midsection causing the man to gasp.

"No pain huh?" Joe said annoyed.

"Not until you touched me," Horatio growled with a glare.

Calleigh's eyes went to the ceiling, _'Here we go again.'_

"I'm fine," Horatio said quietly, "I fell asleep, that's all."

Joe shook his head side to side. "Horatio… I think you may have passed out and we need to be sure about this."

Horatio suddenly felt a very strange sensation in his head. The headache was coming back or so he thought. He blinked the fuzziness away and sighed wearily, "I didn't pas—" His head slumped lifelessly to the side.

"Horatio!" Stunned, Joe called his name again and again trying to rouse him.

"Maria, lie the bed flat down," Joe ordered in haste. "Give me an ammonia stick," he said shaking Horatio gently then straightened Horatio's head. He examined his eyes with the penlight and shook his head. "Pupils unresponsive. He's out cold. It has to be from the concussion."

"Here Joe," Maria reached out and handed him the small plastic ammonia stick.

Joe snapped it open and quickly moved it back and forth under Horatio's nose. The redhead gasped and quickly turned away from the awful smell. He waved his hand in front of his face pushing Joe's hand aside.

Joe studied him and watched as Horatio got his bearings back. "You with us pal?" Joe asked lowly.

Horatio nodded and rubbed at his tired eyes. "Yeah… yeah… fine."

Calleigh explained with trepidation, "Horatio, you just passed out cold on us."

Horatio blinked and stared at her in a daze.

"He's having memory lapses too," Joe explained, in a very serious tone shaking his head, "I don't like this."

"My memory's fine," Horatio differed.

"Yeah. Okay." Joe let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Maria, I want a stat MRI, with contrast this time. Let's rule out a TIA or any kind of bleed."

Calleigh's eyes widened. "You think he had a stroke or a bleed in his brain?"

Joe shook his head back and forth. "No, but I want to recheck it and make sure. I think he took a bad blow to his skull this time and it's affecting his balance, coordination and his memory. He's blacking out now and I just need to make sure nothing new has developed."

Calleigh let out a deep breath and reached for Horatio's hand. Her worried green eyes met his. He easily read her concern as his head tilted slightly.

"I'm fine sweetheart. Joe's just doing what he thinks is medically correct," Horatio said, giving Joe a displeased stare. In Horatio's eyes, Joe was worrying Calleigh for nothing, or so the redhead thought.

Maria put her hand over the mouth piece of the phone. "Joe, the MRI department said they can fit him in now but they have no one available in transport right at this moment."

"Fine. Tell them we're on our way," Joe groaned, stepping on the brake of the bed releasing it. "Want to give me a hand?" He asked looking at Calleigh, then Maria.

Calleigh was quick and Maria hung up the phone and lent a hand.

Horatio groaned inwardly as they rolled his bed out of the room. _'I would have got in the damn wheelchair!' _

III

Paco lingered, undetected outside Horatio's room. He watched Joe move about from room to room on the floor then enter the stairwell exit. Calleigh walked out of Horatio's room and down towards the elevators.

Paco cautiously made his way over towards Horatio's door and quietly entered. He peaked at the redhead wondering if he was asleep.

Horatio chuckled low, "Coast all clear?"

Paco chuckled with a nod. "Sí. Dr. Joe took the staircase and Calleigh went towards the elevator. I figure, I have at least some time before they come back and catch me."

Horatio laughed and gazed at the young boy. His infiltration skills were amazing. He was very smart.

"Have a seat son."

Paco smiled. He plopped down in the chair and looked up at the TV screen.

"You and Calleigh are like… big time stars. You are always on the TV. It's cool!"

Horatio brows arched, "Too bad we don't make their salary."

Paco's forehead wrinkled. "Huh?"

Horatio grinned. "Never mind Paco."

Paco let out a heavy breath and looked down. His face serious in thought.

Horatio noticed. This was very unlike the boy. "Paco," he called softly. "You okay son?"

Paco looked up and nodded immediately. He put a hand to his chest, "Me… I'm good señor.

Paco's always good!" He smiled but Horatio could see through the boy. Something was on his mind.

Horatio nodded and held the young boy's eyes that slowly cast downward again.

The redhead tried once more taking a different approach. "Paco, everything okay with you and Timmy?"

"Yeah. Timmy is a great friend Horatio. We have lots of fun together almost all the time."

Horatio's head slightly tilted. "Almost?"

Paco nodded with a big grin. "Almost, because he sometimes goes out with Kelly, his girlfriend."

"Ah. I see," said Horatio with a smile of his own.

Paco shrugged and muttered. "Girls."

Horatio laughed. _'Indeed.'_

Paco looked up at the TV, cringed and quickly covered his eyes. "I hate that commercial! Demonios," he said through gritted teeth.

Horatio looked up and saw the movie clip for The Exorcist then back down at the boy who still had his eyes covered.

"It's just a movie Paco. It's not real son."

Paco slowly let one hand slip down over his eyes and peeked making sure it was over. "I still don't like it señor."

"Well it's over now," said Horatio quietly.

Paco removed his hands and sighed, "Monstruo."

"Monster," Horatio replied, knowing the Spanish word.

Paco sat up and looked at Horatio guardedly. "You… do you believe in monsters, Oratio?"

Horatio's browns knitted. This was very unlike Paco again. Horatio knew he was just a boy but where he came from and all he had been through, he never once seemed afraid… of anything. The look in Paco's eyes was one of clear fear.

"Well Paco… Sometimes I guess I do son," he admitted lowly.

Paco's eyes grew wide and he began to ramble at an incredible speed not taking in a breath. "You see, that is why I love talking to you Oratio. I asked Dr. Joe and he say, there is no such thing as monsters. He say, monsters don't like Miami sun… but I know different." He nodded with an adorable smirk.

"Well Paco… I have to agree with Dr. Joe. The monsters you are talking about don't like the sun but the one's I'm talking about…" Horatio let his words trail off with tightening eyes, thinking of all the monsters he had arrested and put behind bars.

Paco nodded. His own eyes narrowing. "I know what you mean Oratio. You don't think Paco knows but he does." His head bobbed up and down. "You mean the bad men. Paco knows."

Horatio nodded as his lips slightly curved upward. "Yes you do Paco," Horatio quietly agreed. "You're a very smart young man."

Paco smiled and sat up straight. "Thank you Horatio. I think I get a lot smarter since I know you. Since you bring me here… to Miami. The good life!"

Horatio chuckled. "The good life."

Paco grew quiet for a moment then spoke low with uncertainty. He leaned in towards Horatio. "I think… I see a monster here in the hospital."

"Really?" Horatio asked with the tilt of his head.

Paco nodded. "Yeah… he scare the shit out of me the first time I seen him. Mierda!" He slapped one hand into another explaining, "I crashed into him, boom! And when I looked up at his face." Paco shook his head as his eyes grew wide. "I wanted to cover my eyes and yell. His face is all…" Paco's eyes went to the ceiling in thought, "You know… all messed up. He looked like a monster."

"Well a lot of sick people come to the hospital Paco. Just because their face is messed up or damaged doesn't necessarily mean they're monsters."

"Ohhh, no!" He said lengthening his words. "Not this man señor. Something make me very uncomfortable about him. I could feel it… Bad! Muy malo. Muy, muy malo. I am certain… especially when he looked down at me with those… demon eyes."

Horatio gave him a tender smile. "Well you're safe here Paco. Okay son. I wouldn't let any monsters get close to you or harm you in any way."

Paco let out a breath of relief. "I know you protect me Horatio, like in Colombia," Paco smiled, just as the door opened and Calleigh walked in.

"Uh-oh." Paco jumped up and gasped. "Caught."

Horatio chuckled, "Busted, is the term I believe you are looking for."

Calleigh grinned at little Paco. "Somehow I had this feeling you would be here."

"It's… okay?" Paco asked softly hesitating.

"It's fine honey. I don't mind you visiting Horatio at all." She looked around and whispered, "It's Joe you have to look out for."

"Si." Paco smiled mischievously with a nod. "I make sure he's gone before I make my move."

Calleigh laughed and shook her head.

Paco shuffled his feet, moving one leg then the other. "I… be right back okay?"

"Everything okay Paco?" Horatio asked as the small boy moved his feet side to side faster and faster.

He nodded quickly then leaned in near Horatio. "I… I have to pee!"

"Oh!" Horatio chuckled then outright laughed as he gestured with his head, "Go."

Paco headed for the door as fast as he could. "I be back," he groaned and pulled opened the door quickly heading down the hall.

Calleigh's giggle was music to Horatio's ears. "He is absolutely adorable." She walked over towards Horatio with two coffees in her hands, placed them down on his rolling table and took a seat next to his bed. "He snuck in here to be with you, even thought he knows Joe would be angry." she quietly said, touched by Paco's thoughtfulness.

"Yeah," Horatio answered reaching for her hand. He's turning out to be quite the young man. I'm very proud of him."

"Did you tell him that?" She smiled.

"I did, sweetheart."

"Well, what did Paco say?"

"I think he was happy but we got onto another subject so…"

"What subject," she asked curiously taking a sip of her coffee.

"Monsters," Horatio said in a deep playful tone, leaning towards her, growling low.

Calleigh laughed, leaned in and met his lips. "You don't scare me handsome."

Horatio chuckled and drew back. He smirked. "No… I don't huh." He shrugged and lightly squeezed her hand.

She continued, "But you certainly scare the criminals of Miami."

Horatio smiled as she handed him his coffee. "Yeah… I bet they see me as the monster. Go figure. Talk about irony."

Calleigh swallowed then breathed low in response, "Well we know who the real monsters are, don't we Lieutenant."

Horatio nodded. "Indeed we do, sweetheart."

Horatio watched her eyes go blank for a moment. "So what are you thinking about?" He asked in a low smooth tone. "Monsters?"

Calleigh shook her head in thought. "Paco seemed upset when we were in the cafeteria and I asked him if something was bothering him. He said no but now you mentioned this. So maybe he just didn't want to tell me he was afraid."

Joe walked in as Horatio answered Calleigh.

"Yeah… I don't think Paco was ready to share that with you sweetheart. It took him some time to just admit it to me. Monsters can be… frightening, especially when we're younger and don't fully understand."

Joe frowned and crossed his arms on his chest. "Paco talked to you about the monster too?"

Horatio nodded. "It really must be bothering him," he said with furrowing brows. "We just had a brief discussion but I think he'll be okay now."

Joe swayed his head. "He saw one of the patients, I believe who must have been deformed in some way. I can tell you he was upset. He kept looking around when I walked him back to Frank's room that day."

The door opened and in walked Paco wiping one hand across his forehead. "Phew! That was close," he grinned.

Horatio put his right arm across his midsection, bracing his ribs as he belly laughed.

Joe's brows knitted. "What was close Paco?"

"I had to pee so bad, Dr. Joe."

Joe put a hand on his head and chuckled, "Now why did I even ask."

Paco shrugged innocently with hands out as his voice rose high. "I don't know."

Calleigh covered her mouth attempting not to spit out her coffee. She swallowed then went into a fit of laugher, giggling. Horatio was barely holding it together knowing the pain that would follow if he really laughed and let go. Joe stared at Paco and began to laugh, rather enjoying the young boy's innocence.

TBC…

* * *

So my friends… What do you all think of Paco's _monster?_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful comments and feedback. I am so glad you're all still enjoying this story and get ready for a bombshell! Thank you Betty for cleaning up my work and proofing as you do so well. Oh and some of you are on the right track! LOL

Enjoy!

Here we go again…

* * *

III

It was late in the evening as Calleigh sat beside Horatio's bed. She watched the redhead thrash back and forth in his sleep. Low groans and garbled words came from his lips. She shook her head hoping the dreams would have stopped now that the case was over and finally finished.

Horatio's eyes shot open and he gasped lowly.

Calleigh tightened her grip on his hand, letting him know she was there. "You're in the hospital. It's over Horatio. Clavo's in prison back where he belongs," she quietly whispered, reassuring him as she ran a tender hand over his forehead.

Horatio lifted his head from the pillow, looked around the room then let his head collapse back down. He let out a slow calming breath then let his eyes close in relief. He shook his head side to side, disturbed by his dream.

"How long… have I been asleep?" He asked in a sleep roughened tone.

"Not long. Just about two hours," she replied, caressing and holding his hand.

He exhaled heavily and blinked his eyes again clearly disturbed.

"Are you okay? You look exhausted. You haven't been sleeping much at all Horatio. Why don't you try to close your eyes for just a little while longer?"

Horatio held her beautiful gaze. "I'm, okay," he said quietly then rubbed his eyes. "I think… talking with Frank may have stirred up some of the demons again."

Calleigh's brows rose curiously. "What did you and Frank talk about, Handsome?"

Horatio let out another long breath. "He asked me about my childhood first… then if what Clavo had said about my father was true."

Calleigh eyes widened. "Did you tell him?"

Horatio's jaw clenched repeatedly and he shook his head back and forth. "Not exactly. I did however explain some things are better left unsaid. Frank read between the lines."

"So he… does know," Calleigh asked confused.

"He asked me if what Clavo had said was true. I simply said yes… and we left it at that."

Calleigh's eyes grew wide. "Knowing Frank, I'm sure when he has you alone he'll question you again," the blonde said with a sad smile.

"I know," Horatio softly answered. He held her empathetic eyes and continued. "I'd still like to know how Clavo came by this information."

He paused and stared at her. "Come to think of it… I would very much like to hear how you caught him single handedly."

Calleigh smiled and chuckled, "Never threaten a southern woman's father."

Horatio laughed low and tightened his grip on her hand, his blue eyes fixed on her.

"Well they made it incredibly easy," she smirked.

Horatio's head tilted a bit, his curiosity peaked. His tone velvety soft, "How's that?"

"They underestimated me, Handsome," she explained as one brow rose cleverly.

Horatio stared entranced, taking in all her beauty, listening to her explain.

"Their first mistake was leaving a stun gun in plain sight. It gave me an advantage. I was able to sneak up on Richard Williams and render him helpless rather quickly and quietly. Clavo had no clue his goon was incapacitated."

Horatio nodded envisioning the scene in his head. He asked quietly, "What was their second mistake?"

Calleigh smirked as if he should have known. "Kidnapping my dad!"

Horatio chuckled. "Ahh. Of course." He exhaled softly and pulled her in closer. "C'mere."

Calleigh moved in as Horatio wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She returned the loving embrace, smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm okay Handsome," she whispered framing his face with tender hands. "It's over and everything's fine."

His brows slightly rose and Calleigh cocked her head to the side in question. "What?" She asked letting her hand softly caress his cheek.

He stared into her bright emerald eyes for a long moment then sighed, "My heart's wounded. You… lied to me," he barely whispered.

Calleigh stared at him stunned. "I… lied?" she gasped, "about what?"

"You promised you wouldn't run off again like that. And you did. With no back up either. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about my dad," she huffed, and stared then drew back from him. "Clavo would have killed him and you know it Horatio." She felt her heart accelerate as her tone rose, "You of all people should talk! How many times have you gone off half cocked on your own?" She glared at him. "I lost count!"

Horatio blinked. Instead of telling her how much he loved her and was worried about her, he somehow passed judgment on Calleigh instead. All he meant to say was that he loved her and couldn't live without her. He pinched the bridge of his nose irritated with himself. He hurt her and it wasn't his intention. _'Shit!'_

An awkward silence filled the room.

Calleigh exhaled heavily. She calmed instantly when he closed his eyes, groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. She put an affectionate hand on his arm, and leaned in mellowing. "Are you all right? I'm sorry for getting so upset."

Horatio's jaw set and he shook his head. His tone low, regretful, "Calleigh… I'm sorry. That… came out all wrong."

He stared into a beautiful sea of green and continued, "What I meant to say is that… I love you… so very much." He swallowed hard and looked down guiltily.

With gentle fingers, Calleigh lifted his chin, held his gaze and smiled. "I love you too," she whispered, and lightly brushed her lips against his.

An approving groan instantly slipped from his lips then another, as he slid one hand into her silky hair, held her to his lips and kissed her slowly. Passionately. His tongue pushed against her lips and Calleigh welcomed him with an appreciative moan as their tongues danced slowly.

Horatio moaned becoming immersed in her warm, soft mouth. His left hand lifted and joined the right sliding into her long silken hair. Calleigh sighed as he held her lovingly with gentle hands. She drew back a bit looking into his blue eyes. "God, I love you," she breathed against his moist lips then gave him a slow entrancing kissed.

Joe opened the door and stopped. He smirked and shook his head at the oblivious couple.

"Aherm," he cleared his throat and lowly ordered with a chuckle, "Okay… break the lip lock."

With a surprised moan, Calleigh slowly drew back and Joe caught the incredible vision, of her moist tongue withdrawing from Horatio's open mouth.

Joe inhaled and stifled his moan.

Calleigh sat back rather flustered, feeling the heat flood her cheeks. She ran a hand through her hair and straightened trying to compose herself.

Horatio chuckled low and licked his lips causing Calleigh to look away again blushing even more.

Joe gave her a grin then turned towards Horatio. "Glad to see you're um… feeling better."

Calleigh laughed quietly covering her mouth, feeling rather embarrassed.

Joe headed for Horatio with a sigh. "How ya feeling? Did you get any sleep?"

"Fine Joe," Horatio said lowly, still feeling his lips tingle from the blonde's intoxicating kiss.

"He slept for just a few hours Joe," Calleigh answered honestly.

"Good. It's a start." Joe inclined his head in approval. "You need all the rest you can get, Horatio."

Horatio nodded. "So… how are the results? When can I go home?"

Joe shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "Unbelievable," he muttered, checking Horatio's vitals. "Your MRI was unremarkable but… concussions are tricky. Expect to be here at least for another week."

"A week?" Horatio repeated in disbelief. He exhaled softly, "I can go home and rest there Joe."

"No. Absolutely not. All the other times you said you would go home and rest turned into a disaster. Besides I need to keep a constant eye on you and this concussion. You'll need further testing too."

Horatio looked over at Calleigh, and frowned with sad eyes.

Joe straightened and his eyes narrowed on Horatio. "Should I even bother to ask how the pain is?"

"I'm… feeling a lot better Joe. Really," Horatio explained, looking up at the skeptical doctor.

Joe's eyes slid over toward Calleigh for confirmation. With awareness that Horatio's eyes were still on Joe, she shook her head in a no to let Joe know the redhead was still having problems.

Joe gave her a slight nod in gratitude then focused on Horatio again. "We'll keep things light for now… Tylenol, extra strength, every 4 hours as needed." He paused and held Horatio's surprised gaze then crossed his arms on his chest. "If it doesn't help with the pain, I'll move you up slowly to Morphine, and if that don't work, well… then we'll go to the big guns, Dilaudid and so on."

Horatio shook his head troubled. "I'm sure the Tylenol will be fine Joe. I'd really rather not take any more of the narcotics. They…make everything fuzzy, and I just would like to have some clarity again. This concussion isn't helping."

Joe inclined his head. "Okay, I understand. Let's see how you do."

"Thank you," Horatio said quietly.

"You seriously need to get some rest," Joe explained then looked over at Calleigh. She nodded at Joe in understanding.

Horatio scoffed, "What else is there to do in this place than sleep."

"So sleep!" Joe snapped. "Or else I sedate your ass again!" He turned and headed for the door.

Low laughter came from Horatio's lips. "Yes sir, Dr. Gannon.

Joe laughed and headed out the door.

Calleigh looked at Horatio, who had the cutest boyish grin on his face.

"We got busted," Horatio chuckled quietly.

"Big time," Calleigh laughed and sat beside him on the bed. She put her hand over his then cupped his cheek and smiled. "Why don't you try to close your eyes for a while and get some rest? I need to go use the ladies room, Handsome."

Horatio held her gaze for a moment then nodded. "All right. Go ahead, beautiful."

"I'll only be a few minutes," she said sweetly. "I'll be back."

Horatio squeezed her hand gently. "You'd had better come back," he said with an intent smile.

Calleigh leaned down, kissed him lightly and headed out of the room.

Horatio exhaled heavily. Frustrated, he shifted a bit in the bed trying to get comfortable then stared up at the ceiling knowing sleep would not come easy. It was now his father that was haunting his dreams again. _'Will the nightmares ever end,'_ he wondered then concentrated on his breathing. _'In through the nose and out through the mouth.' _After a dozen breaths or so the redhead's eyes slowly closed and he drifted off to sleep.

Calleigh stood outside his door for a moment in thought then made a beeline for the nurse's station to track down Joe.

The doctor was sitting at the desk writing something down in a chart when Calleigh leaned up on her tiptoes trying to get his attention kindly.

"Hey," she quietly breathed.

Joe looked up for a second then did a double take noticing her standing there.

"Calleigh," he called softly. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you about Horatio if I could for a minute."

"Sure," Joe said standing. He came around the desk to where she stood. "How about some coffee," he asked, gesturing her to follow him with his head. Joe took her into the doctor's lounge where they had quiet and privacy.

"Have a seat," Joe offered and walked over to the counter where the coffee pot was. He proceeded to make two cups. One for Calleigh and one for himself.

"Light and sweet, right," he turned to her with a big smile.

She nodded with a growing grin. "Thank you, yes."

Joe handed her the cup then took a seat across from her. He took a sip of his coffee, sat back on the couch and crossed his legs comfortably.

"So… what did you want to talk about?" Joe asked curiously.

Calleigh bit down on her lower lip and put the cup down. She sighed, "Horatio's having trouble sleeping again, Joe. A lot of trouble. I didn't want to say anything in front of him. He doesn't want anyone to know… including me," Calleigh groaned and shook her head in disbelief. "Like I'm not going to notice…" She exhaled, "For goodness sake, I sleep with the man."

Joe's eyes crinkled a bit as a low hum rolled off his lips. "You think it's the medications?"

"No," Calleigh said firmly.

Joe brows arched. "Then what?"

"Um… I'm unsure Joe. I mean he was doing so well before this case. He just told me some of the demons are back, and I know he's talking about his father." She sighed, "his childhood again. Horatio told me Frank may have stirred up some old wounds."

Joe leaned forward seeing her concern. "Frank?" Joe questioned confused. "How so?"

Calleigh exhaled deeply and stared at Joe for a long moment. "Can I… trust you," she barely whispered.

Joe blinked taken aback, feeling hurt. "Of course you can," he snapped. "I would think you would know that by now, Calleigh."

She sighed hearing the sadness in his tone. "I do Joe. I'm sorry, but I have to be sure about this. It's something very personal that no one knows about."

"Please go on," Joe softly said, becoming very interested.

"Horatio's past. It's not pretty. Actually it's downright horrible," she said zoning out, thinking about it. Calleigh let out a long breath. Joe leaned forward and reached for her hand startling her.

"You can trust me sweetheart," he said, noticing her hesitation. "It's okay."

Calleigh sighed then nodded. "You know his parents died when he was a young boy right?"

Joe nodded. "Yes. I know that."

"But you don't know how… do you, Joe?"

Joe frowned, "Horatio did tell me his mother was killed. Murdered. But that was all. We never went into the facts of the case."

Calleigh stared at Joe for a long moment in hesitation. Almost afraid to share Horatio's past with him. So unsure of herself.

Calleigh looked down into her coffee. "This was a stupid idea. It can't help."

Joe frowned. "Hey, you don't know that."

Calleigh shook her head and let out a frustrated breath. "I was just thinking, maybe if I told you… you could ask Red Cloud to help again.

"Okay," Joe nodded. "That sounds like a good idea and it worked last time."

Calleigh heaved a sigh and held Joe's gaze. "If you ever repeat this…" She shook her head with her eyes fixed on him.

Joe reached for her hand and held it loosely. "What can I do or say to make you trust me? I promise," he said lowly.

"Okay," Calleigh nodded then whispered looking into Joe's blue eyes, "Horatio's father killed his mother."

Joe blinked taken aback. "Wha—what?" There was no way he heard that correctly.

Calleigh repeated, "His father killed his mother and it gets worse, Joe."

Joe stared at her in disbelief. "How can that get worse?" He asked in a hesitant tone.

"Horatio had just come home from school and witnessed it."

"Damn," Joe exhaled a deep breath unaware Calleigh wasn't done. "So this is why he's always plagued with nightmares. It makes sense. He was just a boy and must have been traumatized with the visions. As children our brains absorb so much and… the really bad things are always embedded in our brains. We can never seem to get rid of them."

Calleigh stared at Joe disheartened. "Great," she sighed sadly.

Joe knew something was wrong… other than what they were talking about. "Calleigh," he called, lightly squeezing her hand.

"I guess you just answered my question, Joe."

"I was talking from my own experience, Calleigh but we're all different. Red Cloud helped me too. Remember?" He smiled. "It takes time but I do think it's possible."

Calleigh took a sip of her coffee relaxing some. "His father was a bastard. He abused him and beat him."

Joe sat back and listened as she explained. "With a belt mostly, from what Horatio did share with me… or probably anything else he could get his hands on."

"A belt… like what Clavo and his brother just did to him," Joe said making the connection. His brows knitted. "Do they know about Horatio's past?" Joe asked confused. "Was this a message to him?"

Calleigh inclined her head. "Yes. I think so, but I still haven't found out how yet. No one has this information on Horatio's past. The case was closed years ago and the file sealed because he was underage."

"So… how did they find out?"

"I don't know, Joe and it's driving me nuts. Him too! This is not something Horatio talks about or wants to if you get my drift."

"I do," Joe said in understanding, remembering when he was kidnapped. He didn't want to talk about it then and sure as hell, didn't now. "I get it."

Joe leaned forward again. "So… his father's in jail right? Maybe he told someone and that's how the Cruz brothers found out."

"Not likely," Calleigh said, shaking her head side to side. "His father's dead."

"Oh," Joe blinked. "Okay…" his eyes narrowed in thought. "How'd he die?"

Calleigh stilled, her green eyes fixed on Joe. She let out a soft breath, "Horatio… killed him."

Joe sat forward. His eyes widened. "What? But… how?" He asked totally flabbergasted.

"Jesus Calleigh," Joe said shocked. He ran a rough hand through his hair and stared at her. "Why don't you try… starting from the beginning please?"

Calleigh let out a breath and nodded in understanding. She went on to tell Joe the whole story.

"Horatio's father killed his mother and then Horatio accidentally killed him. He didn't mean to. The father was beating him again and when he shoved Horatio against the wall, Horatio instinctively picked up a knife." Calleigh let out a breath, feeling as if she were betraying Horatio's trust. "I think you can figure out the rest."

Joe blew out a long breath and stood. "Holy shit!" He rubbed at the back of his neck and shook his head, still trying to absorb and understand everything he just heard.

"How did he…" Joe shook his head shocked. The questions all came at once as he continued, "How old was he? Who took care of him? What about Raymond?"

"He survived one day at a time. A police officer took him and Raymond in. He adopted them. They were both below the legal age to live on their own. Al Humphreys was his name. He was like a father to Horatio. The man helped him find his way, so to speak.

Joe nodded. "Like Red Cloud did for me." He let out another breath. "Damn…"

"Yeah," Calleigh sighed softly. "So now you know."

Joe gave her a stare. "Talk about dropping a bombshell."

She heaved a sigh very upset. "I have to find a way to help him, Joe. He was so much better after he talked to Red Cloud."

"I agree," Joe nodded. "Do you think you could get him to agree to see Red Cloud again?"

Calleigh's eyes widened. "Me?" She said taken aback. "I was hoping you might be able to help. That's why I'm talking to you."

"I'm trying," Joe chuckled and took a seat next to Calleigh. "I hate to break it to you… but you're the one holding all the cards, sweetheart." He smiled. "You have that man wrapped around your little finger," Joe said, wiggling his pinky finger at her.

Calleigh chuckled, "No I don't!"

"Oh yes you certainly do," Joe replied with a grin. "It's all good though." He took Calleigh's hand in his. "Sweetheart, you have a hell of a better chance getting him to agree than I do."

Calleigh let out a heavy breath. "He's gonna fight me all the way."

"Yes, he is. You already know that and that's half the battle. Horatio did last time too but that didn't stop you from trying. And… in the end, it worked."

A small smile tugged at Calleigh's lips. "Yeah… it did."

Joe nudged her gently with his shoulder. "There ya go." He gave her a wink. "We'll work on him together. All right?"

"Okay Joe." She smiled and in relief, let out a breath. "It turned out to be a nice little weekend getaway."

Joe smiled. "Yep, and from what I recall… you really enjoyed riding. So… maybe we can set it up for a little longer this time. Maybe if he agrees, we can let him recuperate over at Red Clouds."

"Code blue! Code blue! Emergency medical response team to room 724!" The voice over the intercom repeated as Joe shot up and Calleigh stared at him.

"That's Horatio's room."

"I know," Joe snapped and started for the door confused. "He's not hooked up to a monitor," Joe said, believing the wrong room number was giving. The door flew open and Cathy shouted.

"It's Horatio! He's flat lining!"

"That's impossible!" Joe snapped and took off heading for the room. Calleigh and Cathy were right behind him.

Maria was standing in the open doorway. Her eyes wide as she stared into Horatio's hospital room.

"Maria…. Where's the crash cart?" Joe said, shoving past her into the…. _empty room_. "What the hell…?" Joe stopped, completely taken aback. _'No Horatio and no hospital bed.'_ He inhaled a breath and looked around the vacant room.

Calleigh stood in shock at the doorway with Maria and Cathy at her side.

Joe walked over toward the loud beeping monitor and punched the button off. "Is this someone's idea of a sick joke?"

Calleigh hesitated quietly. "Where's… Horatio?" She asked, utterly shell shocked.

TBC…

* * *

Bet none of you saw that coming! Hahaha I am in Hiding! :o)


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you all for the feedback and reviews. And um for not killing me for the cliffy! Just when you thought there might be peace for DuCaine! No such luck! ****Well Horatio and Calleigh are going to get some time to recover, of course after this chapter! LOL Fluff alert coming! ****Oh and they will both need it… Gasp! Recovery time, you dirty minded readers! LOL**

**Enjoy,**

**Here we go…**

* * *

** III**

"Oh my God," Calleigh gasped, finally processing Horatio was gone. Probably kidnapped. "This can't be happening!"

"Calm down," Joe snapped and turned towards Maria and Cathy.

"Where the hell is he?"

"I don't know," Maria said quietly. "We were here the whole time, Joe. I didn't see anyone go into his room or come out of it."

"Me either," Cathy added.

Joe stormed past her with a growl, "How the hell could you miss a grown man, in a fucking hospital bed?"

Maria shook her head in disbelief and answered lowly, with guilt. "Joe I… I don't know."

Trying to focus, Calleigh opened her cell and pressed a button.

"Eric, I need you and Ryan here at the hospital ASAP." She shook her head in total disbelief. "Horatio's gone. I think someone… took him."

"What?" Eric said groggily, half asleep. "Slow down, Calleigh. Tell me slowly what happened."

"I don't know. I left him for just a few minutes!" She exhaled a frustrated breath, "Just get here Eric, ASAP, and call Ryan in too. I have to lock this place down." She closed her cell phone and focused.

She turned towards Joe who was scanning the halls and going from room to room. "We need to lock down this hospital." I need the video surveillance too." Her heart was banging against her ribcage as her mind spun out of control. She couldn't believe this was possible, not now after the case was closed.

Joe snapped orders at Maria and Cathy. "Get security on the line and tell them to lock the hospital down. Do it now and tell them to give Calleigh any surveillance disks for today."

"Frank?" Calleigh said suddenly blinking with worry. "Whoever did this could be after him too."

"Shit," Joe groaned, and jogged for the nurse's desk. He lifted a phone. "This is Dr. Gannon. I need to check on a patient Frank Tripp. Room 524." He looked over at Calleigh. "The nurse is checking on him right now."

"Yeah. Okay. Thank you." Joe hung up and began to head down the hall with Calleigh at his side. "Frank is fine. Jenna and the boys are still with him," he explained opening each door on the floor, hoping to find Horatio in one of the other rooms.

"Thank God," Calleigh murmured, feeling guilt eat at her_. 'I never should have left him alone,'_ she thought sadly. She blinked in confusion. "How the hell did they get Horatio out of the room… with the bed no less?"

"That's a damn good question. And whoever did this has a huge set of balls!" Joe snapped very disturbed. "We had a full shift on tonight. This should have never happened," Joe slammed a hand against the wall. "Damn it!"

_'Cruz brothers,'_ Calleigh thought zoning out for a moment. _'It has to be them again!'_

"Hey Calleigh. Doctor Joe," Paco said with a big smile, innocently. "Dónde está Horatio?"

Joe turned towards Paco and Calleigh quickly questioned him. "Did you see him by any chance Paco?"

Paco's brows went up and his hand went to his chest. "Me. No. I just came from his room and I see he's not there. Then I see you two now."

Calleigh sighed, bent and held onto Paco's arms. "I need you to go back and stay in Frank's room. Okay, Paco. Can you keep an eye on Frank for us?"

Paco nodded slowly. "Sí. I will go… but, where is Horatio?"

Calleigh shook her head. "We don't know Paco but we're gonna find him."

Paco's eyes grew wide. "The monster has him! I knew it! Demonios!"

Joe turned and snapped, "There's no monster's Paco! Just go and stay with Frank, will you."

Paco smirked at him then looked at Calleigh who gave him a small smile. "I go to Frank now but I come back and help look for Horatio Sí?"

"No Paco," Calleigh responded but the small boy took off down the hall, already heading back to Frank's room. Calleigh let out a long breath and ran a hand through her hair.

"You didn't have to snap at him," she sassed at Joe. "He just wants to help."

Joe turned towards her with knitted brows. "I didn't snap at him!"

"Yes you did, and you're doing it to me now!"

"You have to be kidding me!" Joe growled, "Horatio's gone and you want to argue."

"Argue?" Calleigh snapped, turned and walked away from him angrily.

Joe exhaled heavily and shook his head watching her walk in the opposite direction. "You're a jackass Joe," he muttered to himself. He jogged after her. "Hey… Calleigh, wait a minute."

"What?" She turned and glared at him.

Joe scratched his head and looked down. "I'm, sorry. I just… I'm upset, that's all."

"Me too Joe, but you don't see me attacking you or anyone else, do you?" She said quietly, keeping her tone down.

"Attacking you!" He snapped again while Calleigh shook her head at him.

"Are you gonna help me or act like a child!" She sassed with one hand on her hip.

Joe blinked taken aback. "A child!" He growled, "Look… I am trying to help but you keep insulting me."

Calleigh sighed, "I'm sorry if I insulted you, Joe. I was just trying to calm you down."

Joe mellowed slightly. "I'm… I'm calm."

Calleigh's head tilted and she shot him a look shaking her head back and forth at him.

"Okay, maybe you're right but this is new to me. I don't know how to deal with it when one of my patients just disappears!" Joe exhaled and gently held onto her arms. "I'm sorry. You're right. I guess I need to work on my conduct."

"No," Calleigh said sadly. "I'm on edge too, and your conduct is always impeccable."

"Thanks," Joe exhaled in relief.

"Forget it," Calleigh nodded as Joe smiled at her.

"They couldn't have gone far," Calleigh said in thought beside Joe. "I was only talking to you for a few minutes. Someone had to be watching us. Waiting."

"They?" Joe asked curiously l.

Calleigh's eyes glazed over. "Yeah… it took you, Maria and me to move that massive bed… with Horatio in it. And he was cooperating at the time. I'm betting there were at least two perps… maybe more that we're looking for."

Joe nodded. "Makes sense. Of course, he would have put up a fight."

Calleigh nodded in distress. "Yeah. Eric and Ryan will check his room for prints and any evidence. Can you go and make sure they lock that room down Joe. I'll keep checking the rest of the rooms on this floor," Calleigh explained softly.

Joe let out a heavy breath and stared at her. "I can't believe this. I don't know what to say Calleigh. I'm so sorry."

Calleigh blew out a breath trying to keep her composure. She straightened, "Joe, just do as I asked please. We'll find him," she said, with clear determination in her tone.

"Okay," Joe nodded then turned heading back down the hall. He looked back over his shoulder to see the blonde rub her forehead and shake her head in dismay. Joe groaned low feeling helpless.

III

About an hour had passed and there was still no sign of Horatio. Eric and Ryan were processing the room.

Frank was outside in a wheelchair barking orders at the other officers and his very concerned doctor.

Joe was livid and it showed as he glared at Detective Frank Tripp. Calleigh carefully approached the angry doctor.

"Take it easy," she whispered, leaning in towards Joe. "Frank's concerned just like we all are, right."

Joe's jaw shifted. "Yeah but you and I aren't going to end back up in the ICU! I'm trying to help him."

Calleigh stood in front of Joe and nodded. "And he's trying to help Horatio, best he knows how, Joe."

Joe shook his head looking around at all the cops, and SWAT team. "This place looks like a police station."

Calleigh scoffed, "Not even close Joe but just keep in mind, the Lieutenant of the Miami Dade Crime lab has been kidnapped."

"Well… The Calvary has arrived," Joe stated.

Calleigh gnawed on the inside of her cheek. _'Not fast enough,'_ she thought, blaming herself, wondering if whoever took Horatio, had time to get him out of the hospital before she locked it down. She stood in a daze as the SWAT team made plans to search the hospital.

"Check the morgue first," she murmured at the tactical leader, thinking back to the Harwood case.

"We'll find him, Calleigh," he said with confidence in his tone.

"Thanks Greg," she inclined her head gratefully. She knew him well. He was the leader of the SWAT team for over ten years. They had worked together many times.

Joe suddenly put out an arm stopping Paco from following them. "Whoa, kiddo! Where do you think you're going?"

Paco smirked up at him. "I go with them to find Horatio."

"Not a chance," Joe huffed, holding onto the boy's arm.

Calleigh knelt in front of the Paco and explained softly. "Honey, you can't go with the officers. I'm sorry."

Frank wheeled himself over, followed by Eric and Ryan.

"I'll take him back to my room," Frank said, putting one arm on Paco's shoulder. "You can stay with Jenna and Timmy until this blows over."

Paco grew angry. "But I want to help look for Horatio, big Frank!"

"So do I," Frank admitted to the boy, "But do I look like I'm capable of doing that right now?"

"I help you," Paco exclaimed with determination, "We can do it together, big Frank."

Calleigh made eye contact with Frank, knowing the big Texan wanted to go in search himself. Frank let out a breath. "Not this time bucko. We have to let the big guns do their job and find H. You and I would only be in the way, Paco."

Paco frowned and looked down upset. His brows knitted.

Calleigh knew he was upset and reached for his arms. "Hey, I promise the moment we find Horatio we'll tell you, okay?"

"You promise," Paco asked, looking at her warily. "Horatio is… He's…." Paco's eyes grew teary and he looked down. "They better find him soon Calleigh," he growled looking back up at the compassionate blonde.

"They will Paco. I know they will."

"C'mon kiddo," Frank said, with a nod at Calleigh and the group. "I'll catch up with you guys later, after the doc here calms down a bit. He looks about ready to have a baby."

The redness in Joe's face was just beginning to fade when Frank made his comment. The doctor quickly grabbed onto Frank's wheelchair and began to wheel him back to his room, making sure he got there safe and sound. "Cute, detective," Joe chuckled, making Paco laugh.

Calleigh stood and turned towards Eric and Ryan. "You guys get anything from the room?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah. A lot of prints and we found some blood."

"Blood?" Calleigh asked with concern.

Eric chimed in trying not to worry her anymore than she already was, "It's a hospital room, Cal. The blood could be from anyone. Same with the prints."

Calleigh exhaled with doubt, "Clavo and Ramón are still in lock up, right?"

Eric nodded reassuring her. "Yeah. I called to make sure when you told me what went down. They're both in isolation, but we know that wouldn't stop either of them from putting a hit on H."

"I know," Calleigh answered slowly.

"I'll head back to the lab and get started on the evidence. Maybe it can help us find out who did this and why," Ryan said, holding his kit up. "I'll call you when I get something." He turned and headed back down the hall toward the elevators.

"You okay, Cal?" Eric asked with worry, seeing her zone out.

She nodded, let out a long breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

Eric took a step closer and put both hands on her shoulders, finding her green tormented eyes. "We're gonna find him Calleigh. You hang in there, as H would say," Eric gave her a small affectionate smile and hug.

_"_Thank Eric," she whispered low, welcoming his loving support, hoping they would find Horatio sooner than later.

Calleigh blinked hearing one of the police radios chatter. "We have a small kid riding on service elevator four. How the hell did he get in there?"

"Paco," she breathed looking at Eric.

"Don't worry, Cal. I'll go rescue him… but something tells me Paco won't want to be saved."

Calleigh chuckled, "Just be gentle with him Eric. He means well."

Eric grinned. "You know I'm always gentle, Cal. Especially with the ladies," he smiled giving her a wink as he headed for the elevators.

"Stay put Paco," she lowly breathed, amazed at the young boy's courage. She lifted one of the hand radio transmitters off the counter and listened in.

Eric stood waiting as the elevator rang and the doors opened. Paco wasn't there. "What the?" He blinked, stunned and lifted the radio toward his lips.

"This is Delko. I've got a small kid still in the wind. Anyone have eyes on him now?"

Calleigh sighed and murmured, "Paco."

One of the security officers who were keeping an eye on the cameras responded. "Nope. All elevators and service elevators are clear."

Eric groaned, "Great, now what." He pressed the side button on the radio. "I need to talk to Detective Duquesne."

"I'm here, Eric," Calleigh instantly responded.

"We lost track of Paco," he informed her.

"I heard," she softly answered.

"Okay, I'm gonna check the floors and see if I can find him." Eric turned and began walking, searching the floor. "When I find him… I may put him in cuffs Cal," he laughed.

Calleigh chuckled, "First you have to find him."

"Yeah, I'll stay in touch."

"Be careful, Eric. We don't know who's behind this yet."

"Will do, Cal. Over and out," Eric said, as he hooked the radio onto his belt and slowly unbuttoned the jacket on his holster, to his gun. His hand rested on his weapon at the ready as he slowly walked down the dim hallway.

Little Paco was as sneaky as a panther. He ran into the dark corners taking cover whenever he saw the police officers around. He headed into the nearby stairwell and carefully looked down seeing the SWAT team coming up.

"Mierda," his eyes popped open and he whispered, then ran up one flight and out the door, hiding in the first dark corner, just near the doorway.

III

Horatio's eyes slowly opened to a very white, bright light. He blinked and turned away trying to see past it. He swallowed and could taste the blood in his mouth. He went to lift his right arm and found he couldn't. It was restrained in some way as he tugged a few times. A low groan left his lips as he tried to raise his head.

"He's waking up. Shit! The cops are all over this fucking place, Carlos!"

"Just keep him quiet hermano," the other man snapped. "Use the duct tape."

Horatio blinked trying to focus, listening to them. He lifted his left arm that was free and shoved the big round light away from face.

"I said tie him down, Carlos. What the fuck are you doing?"

"Looking for the cops man. What do you think!"

The short Spanish man, who was dressed in blue hospital scrubs, headed for Horatio. He cursed and roughly grabbed his left arm. Horatio groaned low then unexpectedly grabbed him. The redhead eyed the knife sticking out of the man's pants. He quickly pulled the knife from the man's waist and shoved him backwards hard. The man fell down.

Horatio made quick work and cut the duct tape that had his right wrist restrained to the bed railing.

The other man was on him immediately. The redhead struggled when he squeezed both hands around Horatio's neck, trying to choke the life out of him. Horatio thrusted both arms between his and pushed outward, breaking his hold. He got a good grip on the knife, ready to use it just as the man unexpectedly grabbed him and pulled him from the bed. They both toppled to the floor hard, with Horatio on top of the perpetrator. The knife still in his hand.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around Horatio's neck from behind. The other man was up on his feet and got Horatio in a chokehold, pulling him backwards.

"You fucking pig! Now you're gonna die!" His Spanish accent was thick and the only thing Horatio thought of was… It had to be the Cruz brothers, or the Mala Noche trying to kill him.

With all the strength Horatio could muster, he took the knife and thrust it back, over his right shoulder. He heard the grunt and knew he caught the man behind him, especially when his arm loosened and slipped from around Horatio's neck, releasing him.

Blow after blow caught Horatio in the chest and face until the redhead focused his weight and leaned down, then caught the man under him viciously in the chin with his right elbow rendering him unconscious.

Horatio choked, coughed and exhaled heavily. He shook his head clear and rolled off the man onto the floor breathing raggedly, exhausted. The Spanish perpetrator was out cold. He turned and saw the other man and the growing pool of blood coming from him. The knife was still sticking out of his neck, near his carotid artery. The amount of pooling blood let Horatio know he was clearly dead.

The door slowly creaked open and Horatio stared, wondering what the hell was next.

Paco peeked his head in and Horatio exhaled in relief.

"Señor!" Paco exclaimed seeing him on the floor, full of blood. He ran to him and cried, "You're hurt! You're hurt, muy malo. I go get help!"

Horatio shook his head and let out a choppy breath. "I'm… okay son. Calm down. Be quiet there could be more of them."

"No," Paco shook his head side to side. "No one here, or outside either. Just me. This floor is very dark señor." He put his hand on Horatio's shoulder, "I help you up, sí?"

With a painful groan Horatio leaned up and rose to his feet then steadied himself as Paco put his hands out with worry. "Whoa.. señor. I think I get Calleigh for you, yes?"

"No, Paco," Horatio softly groaned.

The dizziness caused him to sway off balance. He leaned against the wall for support while Paco watched in concern. The young boy waited a moment then opened the door. Horatio slowly made his way out and stumbled into the dark hallway. His vision blurred when he tried to focus on the big yellow sign.

_"Psychiatric ward."_

Paco lifted his hand to his temple and pointed his finger, moving it in a circle. "Muy loco señor. No wonder no one is around. They all crazy on this floor."

A low amused breath left Horatio's lips but his mind focused on getting the boy and himself to safety. "Perfect," Horatio groaned, rubbing at his fuzzy eyes, trying to clear his vision. Only now he saw red and quickly realized there was blood all over his hands… and he just transferred it onto his face. "Shit," he breathed softly. "One look at me and anyone would think I belong here."

"Si, señor," Paco smirked a lopsided grin. "Right now… you look muy loco," the young boy laughed. Horatio's hair was disheveled; his face, hands and clothes were covered in blood.

Horatio chuckled laying one hand lightly on Paco's shoulder for support. "Let's go find Calleigh," shall we."

"Sí. She was very worried for you," Paco explained without taking a breath while they headed for the door. "She called in the… How you say?" He asked looking up at the exhausted and wounded red head. "Oh sí… the Army."

Horatio braced his midsection as he chuckled low and groaned, "You mean… the Calvary."

"Sí! That is what I mean," Paco smiled then grew serious seeing Horatio's pain. "Lean on me señor. I help you."

The first door on his left was the stairwell. Paco opened it and they both slowly made their way down one floor back toward Horatio's room and Calleigh.

A couple of officers stood with Calleigh, Joe and Eric, who were gathered outside Horatio's room. The door at the end of the hall suddenly swung open and slammed against the wall.

Paco shouted getting everyone's attention, "I found Horatio. Ayudame! Help him," he held the door open as the staggering redhead sluggishly moved through it. He looked about ready to fall on his face.

Calleigh turned and her eyes widened seeing nothing but red. "Horatio… oh my God," she stared in shock next to Eric and the others.

The redhead's face and clothes were covered in fresh blood. Only Calleigh didn't know most of it wasn't Horatio's.

Paco ran towards them excitedly rambling, "The bad men who take him are upstairs! I show you."

"Get a gurney over here stat!" Joe yelled seeing the wobbly man, covered in blood, stumble. They all headed towards him in a hurry.

The stairwell door behind Horatio slowly opened again to reveal the angry Spanish perp, Horatio had knocked out. The man lifted a gun taking aim. Horatio had no clue as everyone yelled but Calleigh took immediate action and pulled her weapon. She shouted taking aim,

**"DOWN! Horatio, get down!"**

Horatio's reaction time was slow but he dropped to the floor just as she pulled the trigger. The perpetrator also pulled the trigger just as Paco moved into the line of fire. Calleigh moved quickly and with her left arm, lifted Paco and spun him towards Eric against the wall. The bullet whizzed past him and caught her in the left arm.

Calleigh hissed feeling the immediate sting. "Stay down!" she shouted and recovered quickly, taking aim again only to see the gunman sprawled out on the floor.

So was Horatio.

"Don't move!" She yelled quickly heading down the hall with her gun still aimed on the gunman. She stopped beside Horatio. Her weapon still trained on the gunman until Eric and the officers secured the gun near his hand.

"He's dead," one of the officers announced. Eric nodded in confirmation.

Calleigh holstered her gun and kneeled near the redhead. "Horatio!" She said with worry, placing her hand on his shoulder. His back was to her. "Are you hit? Talk to me Horatio. Please!"

Paco was back as he pushed through the officers. "Sí, señor. Talk to her. Háblame!"

Horatio groaned and agonizingly turned towards them. He exhaled unevenly, flat on his back, "Nice… shot." He groaned in pain with a half smile, half grimace.

Calleigh breathed in relief then gasped seeing all the blood, "Oh my God! You're bleeding! What did they do to you?"

Joe moved in as Calleigh moved over and Paco moved out of the way. Calleigh reached for Horatio's hand.

"It's not, my blood," the redhead barely rumbled when Joe lifted his shirt to examine him.

"What?" Calleigh questioned, finding his pain-riddled gaze.

"It's not his," Joe confirmed, looking over at her. "Thank God. He just opened his stitches."

Horatio exhaled a groan, "There's… another perp…" He let out another breath struggling to breathe, "One floor up. Psychiatric ward…."

"Sí," Paco nodded in agreement. "I can show you."

"No Paco," Horatio groaned lowly, finding Calleigh's eyes. "Don't let him—"

"We won't Horatio," she cut him off in understanding then nodded. "it's okay. We have it under control." She quickly snapped orders at the officers and Eric who joined them to secure the scene.

Joe carefully helped Horatio to sit up. He leaned him back against the wall for support as the redhead inclined his head towards Calleigh and rumbled,

"You're hit."

Calleigh looked over at her arm and scoffed, "I'll live. It's just a graze."

Joe got to his feet and took a closer look at the ragged bleeding wound. "You're gonna need stitches," he exhaled softly, finding her green eyes. He shook his head and ran a rough hand through his hair then groaned, "You're both gonna need stitches! You're both gonna give me a heart attack!" He turned and shouted down the hall, "Make that two gurneys!"

Calleigh chuckled low but could see the worry and hear the tension in Joe's words. She put a tender hand on his arm. "Thank you. I'll be fine Joe."

"You sound like him," Joe snapped and turned back towards Horatio, who was chuckling low.

"Great minds," Horatio breathed softly, looking up at the grinning blonde.

Paco leaned in on his hands and knees watching. He laughed, "Doctor Joe, why are you always so grumpy? You should be happy we found Horatio!"

Calleigh and Horatio both laughed while Joe shook his head at the young mischievous boy.

III

Horatio was lying on one gurney and Calleigh was directly across the room, sitting up on another. Maria was cleaning up her wound as Joe and Cathy tended to Horatio, who was in worse shape.

Paco cautiously walked in and over towards Horatio's bedside. Horatio smiled as the small boy moved in closer but stood behind Joe without his knowledge. Joe was sitting on a small rolling stool. He carefully stitched up the gash that had opened in Horatio's side. He rolled back a bit and right into Paco.

"Mierda!" Paco breathed, caught off guard.

Joe groaned and stared at the small boy. One brow went up. "You shouldn't be in here now."

"Why?" Paco asked innocently.

Joe shook his head. "Because… it's late and you're too young to see this."

Paco shook his head back and forth. "Señor… I see a lot worse in Colombia. This is nothing! Just ask Oratio, he will tell you."

Horatio chuckled low.

"Really?" Joe said with sarcasm looking at the grinning red head. "Why don't you tell me Horatio?"

Horatio blinked taken aback. "Um…" He let out a soft breath looking at Paco. "He's seen a lot worse Joe, trust me. The boy will be fine."

"See. I told you," Paco said with a sly grin.

Joe snorted a laugh, "That's it. I'm convinced. "You're all crazy!"

"Sí! Muy Loco!" Paco laughed hard and in turn caused everyone else to as well. Horatio braced his ribs and stared at the young boy who spoke with concern.

"I thought the monster take you señor. I thought he had you for sure." Paco's eyes were wide with fear. "I searched… but didn't see him anymore though."

Horatio held his gaze. "Well… maybe he's gone for good son. Try not to think about him."

"Okay Horatio. I will try." Paco shook his head. "I don't know if it will work, but I try."

"Thata boy," Horatio said with a grin.

Paco looked over at Calleigh then back at Horatio. He spoke lowly, "You know she saved me right? She's loco like you!"

Horatio frowned. "What do you mean, Paco?"

"She pulled me out of the way, when the bad man shoot his gun at you. Then she got shot in the arm. Boom!" Paco said with wide eyes, slapping his arm.

"She did," Joe answered in confirmation, placing a bandage over Horatio's sutures.

Horatio looked over at the blonde who gave him a clever smirk. His tone low, "I'm glad you're alright."

Calleigh beamed him a smile. "I'm, glad you are too, handsome."

Joe watched Paco's grin grow wider and wider. He chuckled low and smiled as Paco looked up at him.

"Dr. Joe, what do you think they are waiting for to be married?" Paco said with hands out. "They're both loco… and make the, umm… how do you say," Paco said looking up in thought, "They are both perfect match for each other."

Horatio turned and found Paco and Joe staring at him in question. He blinked taken aback as a soft giggle came from across the room. Calleigh was laughing.

"All in good time, Paco," Calleigh chuckled, finding Horatio's blue eyes on her once again. His eyes crinkled while his lips curved up and he smiled.

The door suddenly opened. Ryan and Eric walked in, followed by Frank, who was cursing in the wheelchair as he rolled through the door, banging into it several times.

"That's about all I can take! I'm done with this frigging wheelchair!" Frank barked while everyone stared at him and watched him get up then fling the wheelchair halfway across the room. "I should have thrown that hunk of crap out the window a long time ago!"

Joe shook his head and let out a long exhausting breath in surrender. "I need a vacation from you guys."

Paco laughed, "That's funny Doctor Joe."

"They both going to be okay doc?" Frank asked looking over at Calleigh and then Horatio.

"Yes," Joe nodded staring at the big Texan. "As long as they rest and listen to their doctor."

Frank let out a deep groan getting Joe's sarcastic message. "Yeah well, you can forget that ever happening doc."

Joe's jaw shifted and set. His blue eyes fixed on Frank.

Horatio had to close his eyes and stop himself from laughing even though he heard the soft giggle from across the room. Calleigh was laughing and so were Eric and Ryan. The expression on Joe's face was priceless and even the nurses had to look away.

"You're trying, to kill me Frank," Horatio groan, covering his midsection with his right arm.

Frank wiped at his lip and nodded. "Not a chance H."

Eric stood beside Calleigh's bed with Ryan. He kept his tone low. "We're not sure if the Cruz brothers set this up yet but it's too much of a coincidence. Ryan and I are going to the correctional facility tomorrow to question them. We'll get some answers."

Calleigh nodded. "Did these guys have any ID on them? Did you run them yet?"

"Night shifts working on it as we speak, Cal. They're processing all the evidence." Eric paused and moved towards the small table beside her bedside. "I brought your back up like you asked," he whispered and put it down.

"Good," she answered and turned her head back to look over in Horatio's direction. His tired blue eyes were already fixed on her.

"I was thinking," Horatio said quietly, getting everyone's attention. "Maybe, Mala Noche."

Joe stopped and crossed his arms on his chest listening.

Eric and Ryan walked over towards him. "I thought that also," Eric answered. Two young Spanish guys with tattoos all over them but they don't have the markings H. I checked. I don't think so. I think Clavo and Ramon may have put out a hit on you."

Horatio sighed softly. "Go to the prison and talk to them. Reach out to our contacts. I need to know," he said, looking over at Calleigh who raised one clever brow at him. She could read his worry like a book.

Ryan shrugged. "If they did… It's not the first time and it won't be the last."

Eric shoved him just a bit from behind and spoke. "I'll take care of it H. We'll get to the bottom of it."

Ryan looked down as Horatio fixed him with a stare. "Thank you Gentleman."

Frank walked over towards Paco. "C'mon bucko, it's late and time for you to head home. Jenna and Timmy are waiting for you."

Paco frowned and gave Horatio a sad look. "I have to go, but I see you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay son and thank you for helping me," Horatio said with a wry grin.

Paco grinned mischievously and nodded, "No one can keep Paco away. I always find a way señor."

"Yes, you sure do," Horatio chuckled, as Frank put a tender hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Glad you two are okay," Frank said, looking over at Calleigh then back at Horatio. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Buenos Noche," Paco said, as Frank led him out of the room.

"Mr. Tripp," Joe said sternly, "You're forgetting your wheelchair."

Frank turned with a heavy breath, "You're shitting me, right doc? You can keep it! This ole boy can walk again." Frank opened the door and left as abruptly as he came in. Ryan and Eric were laughing as they followed him out the door.

Joe shook his head. "What is it with you cops? Are you all pain in the asses?" He asked looking at a grinning Horatio. "No offense, Calleigh," Joe finished.

"None taken Joe. I'm a CSI," she laughed.

Joe finished up with Horatio and gave him a stare. "You need to get some rest, you're exhausted. You've been through hell man."

"Thank you Joe," Horatio nodded as Cathy made him comfortable. She lowered the bed a bit and pulled the covers up to rest on his bare chest.

"Get some rest honey. If you wake and need anything we'll be on the whole night."

Horatio smiled but his tone was filled with exhaustion. It caused his words to come out in a rough rumble. "Thank you." He watched them both head over towards Calleigh while his eyelids grew heavier by the second. The red head did his best to stay awake.

Her soft sweet tone caused his eyes to open more. "Is he okay Joe?" She asked with concern.

"He's gonna be fine Calleigh. With some time and rest, he'll be back on his feet before we… like it." Joe chuckled and Calleigh smiled.

"That sounds good," she said, watching the red head struggle to keep his eyes open… on her. "Horatio, rest. Please," she said in her soft southern tone.

A small smile was her reward as he nodded at her and shifted a bit in his bed.

Joe whispered, "He won't be able to fight it much longer. The Novocain had a sedative in it."

"I… heard that," Horatio rumbled, with widening eyes.

"Go to sleep!" Joe growled, "Did you hear that?"

Horatio smirked as Calleigh grinned at him. The red head let out a heavy sigh and stared at his blonde beauty for as long as he could. His thoughts of the Cruz brothers consumed him while he gazed at Calleigh. She still had light bruising on her cheek and around her neck from her confrontation with Clavo. Now, she had a bullet wound as well.

Horatio let out another heavy sigh, upset that Calleigh was bruised and wounded. The red head blamed himself and the guilt ate at him. A little at a time his eyelids closed, until finally he couldn't keep them open anymore. His last thoughts were of Clavo and Ramon, and the visit he would pay them when he was up to it.

III

Joe and Maria cleaned and worked on Calleigh's wound. Joe was gentle as he stitched her up and applied a small bandage around her bicep, covering the wound.

"I hope you're not going to give me the same Novocain you gave him," Calleigh said with a grin.

"Not a chance," Joe smiled and gave her one of his famous winks. "We save that stuff only for him."

Calleigh shook her head. "Thanks for taking care of him Joe."

"Anytime Calleigh. You know that," Joe said, holding her gaze.

Cathy and Maria left while Joe finished up with Calleigh. He let out a long yawn. "Do you think it's safe for me to go home tonight?"

Calleigh slapped his arm playfully. "Yes Joe. Go. We'll be fine. I'm hoping the excitement is all over."

"Me too," he replied then looked over at the sleeping redhead. "At least he's finally getting some rest. He's exhausted, mentally and physically."

"I know," Calleigh said with a frown.

"How about you?" Joe asked getting up. "Should I move your bed over beside his, or are you gonna get some sleep over here?"

Calleigh smiled and laughed low. "I'll be fine right here, Joe."

"Okay," he answered looking at her with doubt. "I'll see you both first thing tomorrow."

She reached for his hand and squeezed it affectionately. "Good night Joe and thank you, again."

Joe leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "You're welcome. Good night sweetheart."

Joe quietly headed out of the room. The three officers outside all acknowledged him when he said goodnight and walked away.

It took Calleigh less than five seconds to make her way over towards Horatio's bed. She smirked in thought at the chair then put her pillow on his bed and carefully snuggled in next to him. Horatio didn't rouse at all and Calleigh smiled as she closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep, with her right hand on her sidearm.

III

Calleigh moaned low in her sleep while very tender fingers caressed her cheek, her brows, and her silky hair. A soft contented breath rolled off her lips just as her eyes fluttered open.

He smiled. His tone gritty, low. "Morning beautiful." He was lying on his side facing her.

A smile instantly curved her lips while she stared into his crystal blue eyes. "Morning handsome."

He hummed low with her remark, feeling anything but handsome. He was worn out. In pain, sore, and felt like he could sleep for a year.

"How's the arm?" He softly asked in a whisper, letting his thumb lightly trace over her soft lips.

"It's fine. Just a scratch," she said, closing her eyes to his loving caresses. She whispered, "You keep this up, and I'm going to fall back to sleep."

A low rumble came from Horatio throat. "Good. I'll go back to sleep with you."

Calleigh's eyes opened in surprise. "Yeah?" She questioned happily.

"Yes," he agreed with a groan, pulling her in closer against his body. "One condition sweetheart."

Calleigh smirked. "What? I knew there had to be a catch."

Horatio's eyes crinkled at the corners. He smiled and carefully reached his left hand down, placing it on her right hand, that was still glued to the holster and gun on her hip.

"Let go," he barely whispered against her lips.

Calleigh's brow rose. "And if I don't want to?"

Horatio chuckled, "I guess… I'll have to persuade you then."

"Really," she laughed lowly, as he pressed soft kisses against her face and neck.

"You're gonna have to do better than that handsome. This southern belle ain't falling for it."

Horatio slid his hand off her hip and reached down to the button on her jeans. He tugged lightly under the covers as Calleigh eyes popped open. She immediately grabbed both his hands stopping him.

"Horatio! Stop being fresh," she whispered firmly.

He chuckled deeply and grabbed both her wrists under the covers. "I guess it worked. You let go of the gun."

Her eyes narrowed on him while he slowly lifted her warm hands up onto his bare chest. "You're good Lieutenant. I'll give you that," she smiled and snuggled in closer.

A low rumble left his chest as he wrapped his loving arms around her. "Rest beautiful. I've got you."

Calleigh smiled. Her body loosened and finally relaxed against his. She basked in his warmth and loving arms then closed her eyes. Once again Horatio closed his and the two finally drifted off at ease, into a peaceful sleep.

TBC…

* * *

So… I hope you are all still with me. Evil laughter! More fun to come... and a visit from Stetler! :o)


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thank you all for being patient. I promise it is worth the wait. Thank you Betty for proofing! **

**Warning... MA. Fluff. :o)**

**Enjoy.**

**Here we go…**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

III

It was early morning when Joe headed back into work. Maria and Cathy were both doing double shifts and were still there. Joe greeted them, found Horatio's and Calleigh's chart and headed into their room. He inclined his head to the officers that were standing guard, said good morning and entered.

Joe stopped and grinned. He couldn't help himself and chuckled lowly, turned then left the sleeping couple to rest. He walked over towards the desk, when Maria sat up more looking at him.

"Everything okay Joe?"

"Everything's fine," Joe smiled. "They're both resting comfortably and I don't want them disturbed. All right?"

"Okay Joe," Maria acknowledged and Cathy nodded. "We know."

Joe stared at the women strangely. "Something you ladies would like to share?"

"No," Cathy replied flatly, followed by a quick, "No, no," by Maria.

Joe skeptically nodded and began to walk away. "If you need me, I'll be making rounds."

Both the women nodded turned towards each other and chuckled low.

Paco suddenly came out from under the desk where Maria and Cathy sat. He wiped his forehead and whispered, "Phew… that was close."

Joe unexpectedly came walking back down the hall and little Paco rushed around to the opposite side of the desk. He squatted down to stay out of sight.

"I forgot Mr. Lang's chart," Joe shared, grabbing it from the spinning wheel it rested on. Both the women stared at him with wide eyes hoping not to get caught.

Joe hesitated and looked around curiously. "Why do you both look like you just got your hand caught in the cookie jar?"

"No cookies here," Cathy answered with a smirk, holding up her hands. Maria shrugged innocently but Joe knew they were up to something.

Joe frowned then walked away with a very curious look back at both the women.

Paco came out and laughed low. "I go! I go, before I get you both in trouble… and me too."

Maria stood up with a smile and walked the small boy over toward Horatio and Calleigh's room. The officers let them in without a problem.

Maria smiled, seeing the two of them in bed still sleeping. She pointed over to the far side of the room and whispered. "You can go sit over there and quietly watch TV, until they wake."

"Sí. Muchas gracias Maria," Paco said gratefully, with a huge smile. "I keep an eye on them. I make sure they're safe."

Maria couldn't help the grin on her face at the small endearing boy. He was adorable and just so concerned about them he snuck into the hospital early.

"Just do it quietly and no one will get in trouble."

"Sí," Paco whispered and tiptoed across the room to the chair. Maria left and he smiled looking over at Horatio and Calleigh. He clicked on the remote control and the TV blasted loudly.

"Mierda," he groaned and fumbled with the remote and quickly lowered the volume trying his best not to laugh out loud. He lifted is head to check on them and they were both still out cold. Paco grinned, sat back, got comfortable and looked up at the TV.

III

Horatio was the first to stir. Still with eyes closed he breathed in and smelled her soft lingering scent. The warm intoxicating fragrance he grew to know and love as Calleigh. The smell of vanilla consumed him. He knew it was coming from her silky soft hair; it was the scent of her shampoo. He felt her warm, soft skin against his and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked as his mind processed the sound of the TV. He shifted just a bit and lifted his head able to see Paco, out cold in the big recliner chair. Horatio couldn't help but smile at the sleeping boy.

Calleigh moaned low, shifted then groaned with a wince. Her eyes opened to find pools of blue staring at her.

"You're in pain?" He asked lowly.

"No," Calleigh rasped and shifted more in the bed. "I just miss our bed."

"That makes two of us sweetheart," Horatio quietly agreed. "Um, we have a visitor, over by your bed."

"What?" Calleigh asked taken aback then lifted her head to look. Her lips instantly curved upwards and she let her head drop back down against the pillow in relief.

She whispered, "He was so worried about you yesterday. He's very attached to you, you know." Her soft southern tone was soft and smooth. It soothed Horatio as he listened to her speak highly of Paco.

Horatio let out a soft breath. "I know, sweetheart." Soft fingers caressed her cheek and he looked into her bright, green eyes. "Someday, beautiful, you're going to make a wonderful mother."

Calleigh smiled widely and stared into his tired blue eyes. "You think?"

"I know," he said with assurance and a gorgeous Horatio smile.

Soft fingers traced over his brow and delicately down his cheek. "A boy or girl?" She asked as her lips curved upward.

She watched his eyes tighten just a bit in thought. His low gritty tone mesmerized her, "A healthy baby, with ten toes and ten fingers is all I ask."

"Me too," she agreed then continued, "However, I am partial to a baby girl you should know." Her emerald eyes sparkled the more she spoke of it. "She would have long loose curls and her hair would be a beautiful auburn."

Horatio's brows arched high. "Really?" He teased, "Well, I do believe two people should be… married before even considering children."

"So do I," Calleigh beamed him a smile. "It's my southern upbringing handsome. Call me the old fashioned type."

Horatio hummed low looking into her emerald eyes, "I just happen to love… the old fashioned type." He leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against hers.

Calleigh chuckled low and drew back. "I love to stay in bed and fantasize with you handsome but… Mother Nature is calling."

"Well… when we get home, I promise to keep you in bed with me, fantasizing to your heart's content."

Calleigh leaned in and kissed him softly as her hands rested against his warm chest. Horatio winced and let out a groan.

She drew back and frowned. "That hurt?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Not at all," he rumbled low leaning back into her and she again pressed her hands against his chest. Horatio groaned once more.

"You're in pain," she said firmly and pulled the blankets down to reveal his bare chest. Her eyes widened on the deep purple bruises. "That wasn't there last night."

"It's nothing that won't heal beautiful. I took a few shots in the chest before I was able to subdue the perpetrator. I'm just sore."

Calleigh's jaw clenched. "That looks more than sore, Horatio." She bit down on her lip in regret and whispered, "I'm… sorry I left you alone."

He frowned confused, seeing her guilt. "Sweetheart, this wasn't your fault." He gently fingered her hair and pushed a few strands behind her ear.

"This wouldn't have happened if I were with you," she explained softly.

"Yes it would have Calleigh. Here or somewhere else. You couldn't stop them from coming after me. It's like you always tell me beautiful; you can't always be there to protect me." He grinned.

She put a hand to her chest innocently. "I… said that?" The blonde smirked and shook her head in jest, "I vaguely remember using those words handsome."

Horatio hummed low and pulled her in against him with a chuckle. "Vaguely eh. Well I can see a pattern developing here, Ms. Duquesne."

"Oh really? Like what?" She sassed.

"Deniability beautiful. Deny, deny, deny," Horatio said with a half smile.

"Well handsome," she said, pushing the covers off, "I can't deny my bladder anymore." She giggled low and headed for the bathroom quietly.

Horatio's low laugher reached her ears and she found herself smiling once again. The redhead inclined his bed a bit, sitting up. He stared at little Paco, who was now curled up like a ball in the oversized recliner.

The door opened and Calleigh was out of the bathroom. She quietly took the blanket off her bed and covered Paco gently with it. The small boy shifted just a bit then shot awake looking at her with wide eyes.

"What's wrong sweetheart," she asked sweetly.

He whispered with worry. "I'm not supposed to wake you up. Doctor Joe will kill me!"

Horatio chuckled. "You didn't wake us up son."

"Horatio!" Paco exclaimed happily, fully alert. "You're awake." He took the oversized blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders, heading for Horatio's bed, while the blanket dragged along the floor. He stood beside the bed and smiled at the redhead. "You look a lot better today señor," Paco said in his Spanish accent, with an approving grin.

Calleigh observed quietly from across the room.

Horatio teased Paco. "You mean,"He crossed his eyes and knitted his brows together, making a funny face. "I don't look loco anymore?"

Paco threw his head back and laughed. "Nope. Not anymore. Well… maybe just un poco."

Horatio nodded and grew serious. "Thank you for all your help Paco."

"Si. It's no problemo." He shrugged. "Paco's always happy to help." He turned to see Calleigh sitting in the chair. She combed a brush through her long blonde hair and gave Paco an affectionate smile. Paco moved closer towards Horatio bed and whispered low.

"She reminds me of mi madre sometimes. Her voice and the way she cares." Paco nodded his head up and down. "I miss her… sometimes."

Horatio sighed softly, "I'm sure you do Paco but always remember she is here," Horatio placed his hand on his chest, over his heart. "In your heart son."

Paco bobbed his head up and down again and made his way around to the chair beside Horatio's bed.

"Want to join me," Horatio asked, patting the bed with his hand. "It's a big bed."

"I know. I see you and Calleigh both fit and you look comfortable too!" Paco laughed and curled his legs up on the chair and covered himself with the blanket. "You know señor, I am getting older now. I will be a man soon and men cannot share the bed."

"Oh…, no…, of course not," Horatio said deeply, attempting not to laugh. Little Paco was serious but Calleigh chuckled getting their attention.

"Honey you can sleep in my bed," Calleigh offered sweetly.

"You see! She did it again," Paco said, looking at Horatio. "She is so nice."

The door opened and Joe walked in. His eyes instantly went to Paco in surprise.

"Oh shit," Paco muttered, curling into as small a ball as possible.

"How the heck did you get in here?" Joe asked, looking at Paco, who was hiding under the covers.

Paco peeked his head out, shrugged and looked at Horatio for help.

"Good Morning Joe," Horatio said, changing the subject.

"Morning," Joe nodded and turned towards a smiling Calleigh. "You both seem… better this morning."

"We are," she grinned.

"Good," Joe said making his way toward her. "Then you won't mind if I do my job and make sure of that."

Calleigh threw a dismissive hand in the air. "I feel fine Joe," she stated then pointed in Horatio's direction. "But he's having some pain in his chest and he also has some new bruising."

Horatio's brows went up. He gave her a look of surprise then turned towards Paco. "Well… she gave me right up, huh son?"

Paco nodded and giggled, speaking rapidly in his broken English. "Sí señor. She sure did and Dr. Joe doesn't look very happy about it either."

A low chuckle left Horatio's throat. He watched as Joe tended to Calleigh and very gently examined her arm and wound.

Calleigh hissed when Joe pressed on it.

"Does it hurt much?" Joe asked quietly, looking over his work, checking the sutures.

"Only when you press on it," she sassed.

Joe's brow rose high and he lifted his head to find her eyes on him. "At least I get an answer from you… unlike him," Joe teased gesturing his head in Horatio's direction.

Paco quietly walked over and stood behind Joe, watching as he cleaned Calleigh's wound and put a new bandage on it. "She's okay. Right Dr. Joe," Paco said, almost leaning over Joe's shoulder.

Joe jumped unexpectedly and gave the young boy a stare. "Do you always sneak up on people?"

Paco shook his head back and forth. He shrugged. "I didn't sneak."

Calleigh chuckled and Horatio grinned.

Joe smirked then sighed at the young boy. "How'd you get in here… past security?"

Paco pressed his lips together and looked up at the ceiling. "I think… I'm caught señor," he said looking over at Horatio.

"Try busted," Joe said, making his way over towards Horatio, with Paco on his heels.

Joe stopped and looked down at the boy. "Are you gonna shadow me everywhere I go?"

"No," Paco answered softly, "only when you are here with Horatio and Calleigh I will."

"Oh, that's a relief," Joe chuckled and shook his head. "Why don't you have a seat kiddo, while I examine Horatio?"

"I'm good Dr. Joe. I like to watch and make sure you do a good job."

Joe clucked his tongue and gave the boy a smirk. "Really. Well… I guess I better get to it then."

Paco laughed, "Sí. I help you."

Joe laughed. "I think I can handle it Paco."

Paco made his way around to the other side of Horatio's bed. Dr. Joe take good care of you and Calleigh. I make sure señor." He patted Horatio's forearm.

"Yes, I see that. Thank you Paco," Horatio nodded with a smile.

Joe looked over Horatio's chest and wounds. "Any pain?" He asked pressing and palpating on Horatio's midsection and ribs.

"Not, much," Horatio answered just as Calleigh blurted out, "Yes. He has pain. Horatio!" She scolded.

Joe chuckled looking at the redhead. "I'm glad she's on our side."

"Me too," Horatio agreed with a grin.

"Me three," Paco said loudly, bouncing his head up and down making them all laugh.

There was a knock on the door when it slowly opened to reveal one Sergeant Rick Stetler.

Calleigh groaned inwardly and rolled her eyes. _'Here we go.'_

Horatio sat up more in the bed and Joe took on a defensive stance, crossing his arms on his chest.

"What can I do for you?" Joe growled staring the man down.

Paco's eyes widened knowing this man was trouble. _'Uh-oh.'_

"Nothing doctor. I'm here to talk to the Lieutenant and Ms. Duquesne, if that's okay with you of course," Stetler said sarcastically, leaning on his right leg, with file in hand waiting for Joe's response.

Joe glanced at Horatio who gave him a nod. "It's fine," Joe answered, heading for the door then turned back, "You got thirty minutes then you're outta here."

Stetler smirked at the combative doctor.

Joe waved at Paco. "C'mon kiddo. Horatio and Calleigh need some… privacy for a while. You can come back later."

Paco looked at Horatio then Calleigh and then smirked up at Stetler. The young boy could feel the tension as he got up, left the blanket and headed for the door.

"I see you later," he waved at Horatio and Calleigh then Joe escorted him out of the room.

Joe put a tender hand on Paco's shoulder. "C'mon, let's go get you some breakfast kiddo. What do you like?"

Paco smiled up at Joe. "Everything!"

Calleigh walked over towards Horatio's bed and sat in the chair beside it. She sat back, crossed her legs at the knee and her arms on her chest. She stared at Stetler.

"Who's the kid?" Stetler inquired coldly.

"A visitor," Calleigh answered before Horatio could. "Why? Do you want to question him too!" She sassed.

Stetler's jaw set. "Where's your weapon Detective?" He asked harshly.

"It's being processed. You can check with CSI Delko or Wolfe."

Stetler gestured toward the gun on her hip. He pointed. "Then what's that?"

"It's my backup," she stated shrewdly.

Stetler looked over at Horatio, who was sizing him up. A moment passed when he realized Calleigh was doing the same. They were taking turns, as if he was the one being interrogated by them. He shook his head and continued.

"Lieutenant Caine, tell me what happened last night."

"Two perpetrators entered my room and subdued me," Horatio explained in his usual calm quiet tone.

"You didn't fight back?" Stetler asked with a smirk.

"I did," Horatio answered quietly, "but… I was asleep and didn't hear them come in the room. When I opened my eyes it was already too late. They shoved a rag with chloroform over my mouth and nose."

"I see," Stetler slowly replied looking into the file. "I see here, Dr. Gannon has been weaning you off the pain medications. So why didn't you hear them Lieutenant?"

Horatio sighed but Calleigh's eyes tightened. Her face reddened.

Horatio's brows arched and his mouth opened to answer but Calleigh interrupted with a growl, "Because he has a concussion, Rick! He's been having trouble sleeping and is exhausted from his ordeal with the Cruz brothers." She glared at him. "You know about that, don't you Rick? He was taken hostage and brutally tortured!"

Stetler smiled coldly amused. "Yes… as a matter of fact I heard all about it." He locked onto Horatio's blue eyes then looked back over at Calleigh. "Clavo has numerous contusions, bruises, and a gunshot wound. He's claiming police brutality."

"What?" Calleigh snapped falling right into Stetler's trap, and Horatio knew it. The blonde had no patience when it came to Rick Stetler and his games.

"Tell me about the shooting," he smirked at Calleigh. "Start with Clavo then you can tell me about last night. It seems you're developing a pattern Detective."

She exhaled an angry breath and shook her head. "Come off it. You know all about it. He took my father Rick!"

"So you shot him and beat him senseless. Did that make you feel better?"

Calleigh wanted to say yes but refrained. "No, and you know it," she snapped. "He had a gun, and turned to use it on me. I defended myself Sergeant. It was self defense."

Stetler snorted a laugh, "Right… and last night you shot and killed a man. Were you defending yourself again, Detective Duquesne?"

"Yes," Calleigh said through gritted teeth, barely holding it together. She wanted to pull her gun and plant one bullet between his dark evil eyes. Her lip curved up just slightly with the thought, she would be defending Horatio and herself.

Horatio cleared his throat and gave her a calming glance. She exhaled finding her control and continued, "He was going to kill Horatio and who knows how many others. Everyone was in danger. He discharged his weapon and I returned fire. There are witnesses."

Stetler nodded and looked into the file again. "Good. I'll need to question them and find out exactly what they witnessed." He eyed the bandage on Calleigh's arm. "You were also shot and needed stitches, I see."

"Yes," Calleigh nodded, mellowing slightly then rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. She murmured, "I wonder how that could have happened."

Stetler gave her a stare then sighed, "Well it seems, the two perps from last night were hired guns."

"The Cruz brothers," said Horatio calmly.

"Yes." Stetler answered with another cold smile. "Looks like they're not gonna give up this time Horatio. You should really watch your back more carefully Lieutenant."

Horatio chuckled low and smiled coldly, "Keep your enemies close but your friend's closer, right Rick."

Rick knew he got the message and turned towards Calleigh. "Detective Duquesne, you are relieved of duty pending your IAB investigation."

"What?" Calleigh snapped out in shock. "Relieved?"

"Yes. Relieved for two reasons. One is the shooting and two is your injury. Dr. Gannon says your recovery time could take a week or two."

"He what?" Calleigh growled wanting to rip Joe.

"And you Lieutenant…" Stetler smiled in satisfaction. "The doctor says it could be two weeks to a month for your injuries to heal and your body to fully recover. He actually goes on quite a bit about your ribs and this undetectable concussion you have. We'll have to get the medical doctor at the job to confirm that."

Calleigh's jaw shifted and she gritted her teeth, keeping her anger at bay. '_You son of a bitch!'_

Horatio saw her face turn beet red and knew she was at boiling point. She was glaring at Stetler with hate. Horatio was just waiting for the laser beams to shoot out of her eyes and make the smuck disintegrate into thin air. The redhead's lip slightly curved up with his improbable thoughts.

Stetler turned and headed for the door then looked back with a cold calculated smile. "IAB will be in touch with the both of you." He chuckled low, opened the door and left.

Horatio reached for her hand and Calleigh growled, "I absolutely hate that man!"

"I know…" Horatio answered softly and explained, "but we have to play it by the book sweetheart."

She huffed, "I don't know how you can deal with him and be so calm, Horatio. He's a…" she bit her lip wanting to call him so many derogatory names. "A… Snake!"

Horatio chuckled low knowing. "Indeed he is, beautiful."

The door opened and Joe walked in. They both glared at the anxious doctor who scratched his head in recognition. "Before you both take my head off. That report wasn't updated and I never had a chance to go over it with either of you. I didn't expect him to come in here and give you guys the third degree."

"Two weeks Joe?" Calleigh snapped ignoring his words.

Horatio looked down with a grin listening to his blonde beauty lay into the doctor.

She continued, "For a graze!"

Joe nodded and sighed. "A graze that took over twenty stitches to close. You have a nice gash there Calleigh. It's gonna take some time to heal. I'm sorry… but my report is accurate and I stand by it." He put his hands on his hips looking from one to the other.

She let out a heavy breath and looked away, annoyed. "This is ridiculous," she muttered.

"I would have to agree," Horatio stated and shot Joe a look. "Could take up to a month?"

Joe put his hands up in defense. "Look… you both have just been through hell and have all the injuries and wounds to prove it. You'll have some time off together. What could be so bad about that? Do something good with it," he explained then looked down at his vibrating beeper that suddenly went off. "I'll be back, "he said, heading out of the room in a hurry.

Horatio's mind was already processing Joe's words. _'Do something good with the time.'_ The redhead was planning something for a while and… this might just help to expedite things. He smiled in thought while Calleigh groaned.

"What are you smiling about? Did you just hear what Joe said? We're gonna be out of work for a while handsome."

Horatio hummed low as visions and thoughts ran through his mind. He nodded. "Yes, I heard. I have a feeling… we'll be fine sweetheart."

III

After talking to Horatio and Calleigh again, Joe finally agreed to release Horatio from the hospital with strict orders to rest. The redhead was doing better and the concussion symptoms were dissipating.

Frank was also released a few days later. His recovery would take even more time than Horatio's, Joe explained to the frustrated Texan.

Calleigh pampered the redhead with continuous love, gentle hugs and warm embraces. She was firm yet loving, and she stuck to Joe's rules. Bed rest. No work and no strenuous activity at all for Horatio.

The first few days home together were great. They slept, and slept and slept some more. Horatio was thrilled to be back in his own home. In his own bed, beside the woman he loved… only he couldn't be with her just yet and on the fourth day it began to really frustrate him.

Horatio exhaled a soft breath, smirked and thought he'd lose his mind! Hell, being away from work was hard enough but not being able to make love with Calleigh was unimaginable, especially since they had been so inseparable lately. She gave him so much love. Showed him so much affection and she had the patience of a saint.

All the redhead wanted to do was love her. Show her how much he appreciated her and love Calleigh back. Horatio felt a loss not being able to make love to her.

He sat on the couch in the living room in his silk pajamas and button down pajama top. His legs were reclined, crossed at the ankles, resting on a small cushioned stool. His eyes were glue to Calleigh as she moved about the kitchen, cleaning.

She was wearing very snug black spandex shorts and a burgundy cut tank top. Horatio exhaled softly, giving her incredibly sexy body the once over. He stared lost in thought. Her porcelain, smooth skin was glistening with her activity. She was showing off way too much skin and he was getting aroused just observing her.

His cell phone rang and pulled him from his hot, tormenting thoughts. She looked over as he made eye contact, reaching for his cell phone.

"It's Frank," he said, in answer to her unspoken question.

Calleigh smiled and shook her head. Not a word left her lips yet the redhead knew her exact thoughts. She continued to wipe the counter down. "Tell him, I said hi. I hope he's feeling better."

Horatio opened his cell. "Hey, Frank. Calleigh says hi and hopes you're feeling better."

Calleigh giggled low. Frank didn't get a word out she was sure.

"H," the big Texan greeted. "Tell her thanks! How the hell you two holding up? Being in the house this long is driving me insane. I think I need to go catch me some bad guys."

"I hear you Frank," Horatio answered in agreement, but was distracted watching Calleigh work her way into the living room. She dusted off the side table then bent over and picked up one of the coasters that fell on the rug. Horatio's brows arched high and he licked his lips in longing.

"Jenna took Timmy and Paco out to lunch. I'm going stir crazy here H." Frank explained in a heavy frustrated breath.

Horatio was frustrated as well, only not for the same reasons. His eyes were fixed on Calleigh's body. His jaw set and he groaned inwardly, staring at her hot beautiful derriere. He didn't hear a word Frank had said.

"You still there H?"

"Huh…? Oh yeah. Sorry about that Frank," Horatio said in a low rumble, as Calleigh looked back over her shoulder at him. She shot him a look knowing exactly why he was preoccupied. She shook her head side to side then mouthed the words, _'You're bad!'_

Horatio chuckled low knowing he just got busted. A small boyish grin formed on his face and he looked down.

"What the hell's so funny," the Texan growled becoming more agitated.

Horatio exhaled, "I um, zoned out there for a second Frank. I'm a bit '_frustrated,'_ myself," he said with emphasis on the word frustrated, loud enough for Calleigh to hear.

"Yeah," Frank groaned. "I think this doc is off his rocker! How the hell does he expect me to stay home another week or two like this? I'll go insane for sure H!"

"Well, Frank," Horatio replied slowly as Calleigh strolled by him with a smirk. She bent in front of the other side table and proceeded to wipe it down. Horatio swallowed hard and inhaled, catching a whiff of her intoxicating perfume. He licked his lips wanting to take her right there. "I think … that makes two of us my friend."

"Yeah!" Frank ranted on and on but Horatio's eyes and mind were on the blonde who was now cleaning the coffee table directly in front of him. He couldn't help himself and on impulse reached out with his right hand and slid it up the side of her silky smooth thigh.

Calleigh yelped and turned not expecting it. Horatio grinned and chuckled low as she swatted his hand away.

"Stop it," she whispered pointing her finger at him.

"Are you listening to me H?" Frank barked loudly and Horatio pulled the phone away from his ear.

"I'm… hearing you Frank," Horatio replied with a grin, holding the phone five inches from his ear while she shook her head at him. He was feeling quite playful and when she turned away from him again, he grabbed onto her hip with his right hand and pulled her back off balance directly onto his lap.

Calleigh let out another yelp and gasped, "Horatio!"

The redhead laughed and the last thing he heard was Frank cursing on the other end of the line right before it went dead. He closed the phone while Calleigh struggled to get off him.

"Sit with me for a while," he said, in that smooth sensual tone, tossing the phone to the side.

"No," she said flatly getting up. "Not a chance handsome. You know what that will lead to."

Horatio's lips curved upward. A low hum left his lips. "It's exactly what I'm hoping for, sweetheart. You do know… I'm fine. I think four days in bed, being pampered by a very beautiful blonde is considered to be plenty of rest. And torture," he said, eyeing her up and down. "Don't you?"

"No," she sassed with hand on hip and changed the subject. "What happened to Frank?"

Horatio's brows arched. He looked down guilty. "He was um… going to have lunch."

Her eyes narrowed on him. She smirked. "You're lying. I heard Frank yelling at you from over there."

Horatio chuckled busted. "Yeah, he'll get over it. I was a bit… preoccupied," he explained, sitting up reaching for her again. "C'mere," he said quietly and pulled her closer but Calleigh resisted.

"Horatio," she breathed sweetly, "we can't."

"I know," he exhaled softly staring at her. "Just, kiss me," he breathed in a low smooth tone, while his hands caressed along her silky thighs.

She let out a breath almost entranced by his light caress. "You know as well as I do, what that will turn into." Her brow rose just a bit.

He tugged on her hand. "Please," he whispered, "I just need to feel you beautiful."

Calleigh shook her head and against her better judgment moved forward and straddled his hips. A low groan immediately left his lips feeling her body press down against his growing sex.

"This is a bad idea," she sassed, looking into his already heated gaze.

Horatio held her sparkling green eyes while his hands slipped the scrunchy from her hair. He slid his hands into her silky hair, letting it cover and slide between his fingers loosely. _'So soft.'_

A low moan left her lips and he watched her eyes close in pleasure. "That… feels good," she whispered while her head lolled side to side.

"Kiss me beautiful," he barely breathed, as he gently directed her lips towards his.

Warm, soft skin met and they both moaned in pleasure. He kissed her incredibly slow then slid his tongue between her lips. Calleigh responded lovingly as low moans left her lips. Her hands slid over his hair and her fingers threaded through his short strands.

Horatio deepened the kiss. His hands moved so slowly in her hair, massaging, caressing while his tongue probed and danced with hers.

A low sigh left her lips and she shifted on him, feeling his hard length pressed against her heated center. "Oh, god," she breathed softly and drew back with a rasp, "I want you so bad."

A low hum left his throat. Horatio licked his lips tasting her, feeling her against him. He inhaled a needy breath and nodded. "The feeling is mutual, I assure you."

"We can't," she breathed against his lips, then leaned forward and kissed him again.

"No. You're right," Horatio murmured in agreement, then let his right hand caress down toward her backside.

"We… should stop," she rasped breathlessly and kissed him harder with a cry of pleasure.

"Your right. We, should, stop," Horatio groaned as he returned the kiss hungrily. Both hands moved down and caressed all over her lower back and body. He groaned again and again, feeling warm heated skin against his hands and fingers, feeling her rock against his throbbing sex. "I have to feel you Cal," he rumbled in a needy groan.

"No," she gasped and drew back. "We have to stop now. I have no control," she snapped and lifted off him.

Horatio groan breathlessly and stared at her sadly. He exhaled heavily. "Sorry… I really thought we could just… make out for a bit but… I was very wrong." He cleared his throat referring to the rather large bulge tenting his pants.

She raked a hand through her hair and nodded staring at his raging hard on. "You sure were wrong."

She mellowed watching him try to find control then leaned down and kissed him softly. Her right hand slid south. "Just let me do what I want," she breathed against his lips.

Horatio eyes opened hearing her words. He gasped sharply then moaned as her hand rubbed up and down against his huge, aching sex. His head dropped back against the couch with a groan of pleasure then he lifted it just a bit to watch her slowly undo the buttons on his shirt.

He exhaled softly feeling so guilty, "Cal…"

The blonde was quick to press one fingertip against his lips. She shook her head. "Shhh. Don't speak," she shushed him then slowly trailed hot tender kisses down his bruised chest, while her hand stroked and rubbed against his sex, which was still trapped in his silk pajamas.

Horatio breathed hard, filling his hands with her silky hair, giving the lady what she wanted. Control. Over him.

Slow wet kisses covered him until her lips circled his nipple and she suckled lightly. Horatio sucked in a breath feeling so much sensation. He knew if she kept up this slow torturous pace he would never last. Hell he felt the surge already beginning to build inside him.

Calleigh slid her tongue over toward his other nipple and gave it the same tender, love and care. Horatio held onto her hair and looked into her eyes each time she looked up at him.

Calleigh moaned and kissed softly against each bruise, working her way lower into his red treasure trail.

"Lift up just a bit," she rasped with a small mischievous smile at him. Her fingers tucked into the sides of his pants and boxers, and she easily tugged them down revealing his huge throbbing sex.

"Oh my," she moaned, then palmed him, holding his gaze.

"Unh," he breathed a groan unable to control himself. His jaw set. His hands wrapped in her hair as warm soft lips descended on him and wrapped around hard male heat. She slowly covered him, taking him into her warm mouth, deeper and deeper.

Horatio gasped and breathed in extreme pleasure.

Moan after moan left her lips as well, feeling heated lust tug at her core. She wanted to impale herself on his steely pole and remain there forever.

"Unh, Calleigh," he moaned, feeling her tongue slowly slide against him. He watched and grew more excited when she looked up at him, keeping her gleaming green eyes locked with his then agonizingly slow, took him deeper again into her warm mouth.

Horatio's eyes slowly closed for a moment experiencing so much sensation. His head tipped back in pleasure as his breathing accelerated. His eyes opened again only to find hers still fixed on him. She was slowly driving him insane.

Her soft lips were stretched around his massive heat. She built such a slow erotic movement it had his toes curling from the immense pleasure.

"Unh, God," he groaned in a strained tone. "You're… driving me… insane."

"Mmmm, hmmm," she moaned, causing the vibration to rock his world. She held his gaze and lifted her lips off him then fluttered her tongue against the tip of his sex watching him lose control. His hands tightened in her hair and he groaned in bliss again and again.

So slowly she enveloped him once more, moving leisurely, up and down. Clearly enjoying herself and every inch of him. She drew her lips all the way up to the tip then lowered them again, taking as much as she could, feeling his body tighten and tense. Her right hand moved lower and Horatio gasped in ecstasy.

"Christ… Cal," he rasped as his hips lifted. A soft curse left his lips as unmanageable pleasure seized him.

"Just like that," he rasped in a choppy breath entranced. "Slow." He breathed out unevenly. "Yes," he groaned in a strained tone trying to hold back. "So. Slow. Beautiful," he breathlessly rasped, watching her lips glide up then down his engorged flesh. His control was gone… In fact, he never had it to begin with. His breathing accelerated and he rumbled low, driving her crazy with his rugged tone, "I'm… gonna come."

Calleigh moaned so aroused, so excited. She concentrated on her own control, keeping the same pace and rhythm, wanting to give him the ultimate pleasure he always gave to her. She could feel the tension in his stiff body. The tight build up of each and every muscle on his lean, strong frame. One especially, very, hard muscle.

Horatio was breathing hard and erratic. His hands were buried in her silky hair, moving and caressing. His hips were lifting of their own accord. His blue eyes slowly closed and she knew he was there.

She smiled feeling him lose all control. She kept her movements agonizingly slow as a strained groan left his lips and his whole body tensed.

"Sweetheart…" he rumbled through gritted teeth then let out a deep satisfying groan as his whole body shuddered against her. "Unnhhhhhhhhhh."

Calleigh moaned her pleasure feeling his release. Her lips glided slowly while Horatio jerked and gently held onto her head, gasping and moaning in ecstasy, feeling pulse after pulse burst forth. His heavy breathing and low groans were driving her senseless, stimulating her to no end. She wanted more and more and gave it to him as he jerked and spasmed against her lips.

"Calleigh," he raggedly gasped.

She keep moving slowly, engrossed, as he gasped and groaned, shaking in pleasure. Horatio licked his dry lips. "My, God. Unh. So... good," he breathed heavily, again and again, with slitted eyes and an open mouth panting. His head finally collapsed back when she released his still very hard, thick length.

Calleigh licked her lips and gave him an incredible smile. She hummed her pleasure.

Horatio stared at her in awe. He couldn't talk. He could barely breathe. He just had the most incredible orgasm of his life and just wanted to hold her and bask in the aftermath. Actually after a moment of holding her sparkling green eyes he wanted to bury himself deep inside of her and make slow sweet love to her like she just did to him.

Breathing heavily he lifted her up with tender hands and kissed her slow. A deep hum left his throat and Calleigh drew back looking into his tired blue eyes.

"Better now," she whispered, affectionately caressing his cheek with her soft hand.

A small smile pulled at his lips and he nodded still winded. "You have, no idea."

"Wanna bet," she smirked then bit down on her lip trying to control her own yearnings. Desires that told her to rip off her clothes and ride him into oblivion! _'Stop it Calleigh.'_ She berated herself.

Horatio's brows knitted watching the play of emotions cross her face. "Calleigh?" He barely whispered, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her towards him more.

"No," she extended the word and drew back. "One of us has to stay strong," she sassed.

"Really?" Horatio couldn't help but grin. This was her idea after all, so who was kidding who, he wondered.

"Really!" She smirked at him with one hand on her hip.

"Oh. Okay…" he said completely lost.

Calleigh bit down on her lip again and suddenly began to giggle. Horatio found her gleaming eyes and laughed. His mouth opened and she shushed him and pointed.

"Not a word! This is all your fault," she sassed then continued pointing at his sex, "And that thing!"

Horatio remained quiet and nodded with a very amused looked on his face.

Calleigh let out a breath then reached for his hand. "C'mon. Let's get you to bed. You look exhausted handsome.

Horatio grinned mischievously and rose rather quickly. "I thought you'd never ask beautiful."

Calleigh shot him a look. "You know that's not what I mean. You need to get some rest handsome."

"So do you," he said in a very sensual tone. "So…" He pulled his boxers and pants up then held her in a loving embrace. "We could make slow sweet love and both rest after that."

Calleigh shook her head and drew back heading for the stairs. "You're so bad." She looked over her shoulder and saw him still standing there, watching her. "Are you coming?"

A sideways grin formed on his face and he headed for her. "I sure hope so sweetheart."

"Horatio Caine, what will I do with you?"

He turned her into his arms and planted a very soft kiss against her lips then whispered, "Take me to bed beautiful."

TBC….

Okay, so you all have your fluff now… and no, it's not over by a long shot! More fun to come, and then the roller-coaster shall return. I hope you all enjoy the long chapter. I felt bad after not posting for two weeks. Life has been crazy! Like me!


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: ****Enjoy while you can everyone. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you also find the humor in it as I did writing it. Get ready for the roller-coaster to Drop! Thank you Betty as always! **

* * *

III

A warm soothing breeze flowed against his cheek rousing him. Horatio's eyelids fluttered briefly then opened. He blinked back the cobwebs as his memory came rushing back. A small grin instantly formed on his face while he inhaled a wonderful soft vanilla fragrance. He quickly recalled her sweet embrace, her silky smooth skin and her warm body against his.

He exhaled contently and slid his right hand over toward her side of the bed. It was cold and Calleigh wasn't there. Horatio lifted his head to look and frowned not seeing her anywhere in the room. His lips curved upward when the aroma of fresh coffee caught his senses. He hummed low and stretched out in the large bed feeling much better than he had in the last few days.

The familiar sounds of the ocean relaxed him. The seagull's song and the crashing tides were the sounds that he always enjoyed hearing. He turned towards the balcony doors watching the sheer curtains dance in the breeze when another smile formed on his face.

'_Curtains,'_ he thought.

Before Calleigh's arrival his place had been rather dull and boring but now it was bright and full of light and life all because of her. He rather enjoyed how she always spiced up the place. Everything he looked at reminded him of her and the place always smelled incredible. It smelled of Calleigh. He felt his heart warm with appreciation, affection and love. A moment passed and his thoughts shifted. He vaguely felt a presence in the room.

"Good afternoon," she quietly greeted. "You awake?"

Horatio turned towards her with a smile. "Yes. And it would have been a better afternoon if you were still in the bed with me beautiful." His brows wiggled playfully.

Calleigh chuckled and sat down beside him on the bed. She took his hand in hers then gave him the most incredible smile. "You had your fill last night handsome. Don't push your luck." She ran an affectionate hand through his rumpled hair straightening it.

'_That smile,'_ he thought, drinking in her beauty. He basked in that dazzling smile that warmed his heart and soul. "Yes… I certainly did," he said lowly, running his fingers through her loose silky strands while he drew her in closer towards his lips. His low whiskey tone captivated her as she listened to his words. "But… that was just foreplay sweetheart. What I need is to be one with you. Feel your warmth; make slow sweet love to you Calleigh."

She smiled listening to his low whiskey tone, staring into his amazing blue eyes that seemed to hypnotize her. Her head tilted slightly showing the affection she felt with his words. "Horatio," she softly replied with regret.

"Afternoon," he whispered low, planting a loving kiss against her lips, already knowing her answer.

Calleigh moaned low then smiled as she drew back with indecision. "Afternoon, handsome. How about some… something to eat and maybe some coffee?"

Horatio read her like a book especially when she faltered. Calleigh almost never stammered and he knew she felt the same as he did but didn't push it. Instead he threw out one of his usual innuendos. "I can think of something better than food."

She leaned down and kissed him softly. "I'm sure you can handsome," she grinned then tapped his nose lightly. "Food, handsome. Food."

"Sounds… good," Horatio said, gently directing her back towards his lips. He kissed her ever so softly. "Coffee sounds great too. Let me take a quick shower and I'll meet you downstairs."

"No," Calleigh answered firmly. "You can shower later but for right now, I want you to stay in bed and rest. "Lunch will come to you today."

"I… see," Horatio softly exhaled. "Anything you wish beautiful," he said in such a low sensual tone holding her gaze. His right hand threaded into her hair, moving it away from her face, his left hand slowly caressed down her back.

"I've… been wanting to talk to you," she quietly breathed against his lips.

"Mmm." He hummed low enjoying the feel of her warm full lips against his and her soft skin against his hands and fingers. "About?" he questioned lowly, looking into her sparkling green eyes. His hands still gliding and caressing along her smooth skin.

She grinned, "Oh, just some things."

"Like," he whispered against her ear.

Calleigh sighed and closed her eyes as he nuzzled her earlobe and worked his way down her neck.

"You… and me… and that fantasy we were talking about back at the hospital."

"Really," he hummed his approval, with both hands on her waist as she straddled his hips and settled against him.

"Really," she replied with a megawatt smile.

This time Calleigh leaned down and kissed him tenderly. She drew back and kissed him again and again; sipping soft kisses from his very enticing lips. Her fingers slid through his hair and she moaned her pleasure, so did he. The two of them were quickly becoming swept away in each other's arms.

Horatio was engrossed in her affection and kisses but he could swear he heard his name being called from somewhere far away. _'Not now,'_ he though, enjoying the light, delicate kisses that his blonde bombshell was covering him with, which were thoroughly stimulating him. He willed the sound away and used his hands caressing and feeling warm skin as he lifted the hem of her shirt just a bit.

"Horatio… Horatio…"

He blinked and Calleigh drew back staring at him.

"You okay?" She asked unsure.

"Yeah," Horatio replied breathily then heard it again. "Did you hear… that?" He questioned with concern, "Or am I really… losing my mind."

Calleigh smiled. "I heard it handsome, so relax. You're not going crazy," she chuckled, got off the bed and headed for the balcony hearing it louder this time.

Horatio concentrated trying to figure out who it was.

"Paco. Timmy." She called with a smile looking down at them. "Why don't you boys come around to the front and I'll let you in."

Horatio sighed softly, "There goes our afternoon." He looked down and muttered, "Down boy. It isn't going to happen now."

Calleigh laughed and gave him a wink. "It will happen when the time is right handsome and you're better. Tell little Horatio to take a breather," she chuckled, "Why do we even call it little Horatio? That…," she said, staring at his tenting pajamas. "That… _weapon,_ should be called anything but little!"

Horatio chuckled deeply and looked down with one of his beautiful boyish grins.

She smiled. "In the meantime I think some food and the boys will do you good."

"What about our fantasy," he replied with a wry grin.

"Unfortunately that's gonna have to wait as well," she chortled.

A low groan left Horatio's throat as Calleigh sashayed out of the bedroom with a beautiful smile on her face.

III

Calleigh opened the door and welcomed both Timmy and Paco in. After a quick hug and kiss from both, she grabbed the dish off the counter and led them upstairs into the bedroom.

Horatio was sitting up in bed with his pillows propped up against the headboard. His hair was combed and he was sporting a navy blue t-shirt and gray jogging pants. His legs were crossed at the ankles above the blankets.

"Hola Señor!" Paco said excitedly heading for the bed and Horatio.

"Easy honey," Calleigh said, and placed the dish down on the night table, watching Paco take off for Horatio.

Horatio was well aware and braced himself.

Paco playfully jumped onto the bed and bounced right into Horatio's waiting arms.

"Take it easy Paco." Timmy cringed hearing Horatio's groan.

Paco chuckled looking into Horatio eyes. "Hola! It's good to see you again."

"Hola. It's good to see you too Paco. You and Timmy both." Horatio inclined his head at Timmy and smiled. "What brings you boys to this part of town?"

Paco smirked sideways. "You do Señor." He grinned and leaned back on his knees. "Timmy and I wanted to see you and make sure you are okay." Paco sniffed and inhaled deeply then his eyes wandered toward the delicious smell. The dish that Calleigh had put on the night table. The young boy's eyes widened.

"That's very kind of the both of you. Thank you, I appreciate the thought," Horatio replied watching young Paco eye up his bacon and eggs.

Paco rubbed at his belly and hummed with a grin at Calleigh, "Mmmm. Something smells very good."

Calleigh smiled in delight. "It's the bacon. Go ahead and help yourselves. I'll go make some more." She chuckled and handed Paco a slice.

"Gracias!" He bobbed his head up and down then quickly chewed and swallowed it with a grinned. "Mmm. I just love bacon, don't you Timmy! We never had anything like that in Colombia. I love everything here in Miami." Paco exclaimed happily.

Timmy rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Yeah, Paco."

Calleigh giggled low. "Help yourselves," she said, heading for the door. She gave Horatio a smile then winked at the boys. "See if you can get him to eat some too," she said excusing herself.

Timmy waited for Calleigh to leave then slowly leaned forward and helped himself to a slice. Paco grabbed two more. He stuffed one in his mouth and thrusted the other at Horatio who couldn't help but laugh at the hungry boys. That's when Paco shoved the slice right into his open mouth. "Calleigh says you have to eat Oratio!"

Timmy went hysterical when Horatio gagged and grabbed hold of it, then took his time chewing the rest of the slice.

Paco grinned widely. "Have another señor. You have to keep up your strength," Paco explained staring at the redhead who was still chewing.

"Let me finish this one first son," Horatio answered with humor in his tone.

Timmy laughed and plopped down in the oversized cushioned chair relaxing. "That was some good bacon," he smiled and looked all around the bedroom feeling at ease.

Horatio watched the young man's eyes go from picture to picture and then settle on him again. Timmy looked down guiltily and Horatio immediately caught it. His eyes narrowed just a bit before recognition set in.

Horatio kept his tone low and even. "You boys… came here alone," the redhead said reading Timmy.

Timmy blinked stunned. _'Oh shit.'_ He knew it wasn't a question. He shrugged and answered hesitantly, "I told Officer Jessop… you said it would be okay for me and Paco to come visit you and Calleigh."

Horatio's brows arched high in surprise as he stared at Timmy then turned towards Paco.

Paco immediately looked up at the ceiling with one of his famous innocent smirks. Horatio knew the young boy was covering for Timmy.

"Hey," Horatio called to Paco, "Would you mind going downstairs and asking Calleigh for some water for me?

Paco nodded. "Sí. No problema." He hopped off the bed, looked at Timmy with worry and was out of the room in a jiffy.

Horatio turned towards Timmy and spoke candidly. "You never lied to me before Timmy. Why now? Tell me what happened son?"

Timmy shrugged and shook his head side to side. "I… didn't lie Horatio…" He looked down and nodded. "Yeah… I guess I did, huh," he stated unable to hold Horatio's steely gaze.

His tone dropped lower. "Timmy… did something happen? I can see it in your eyes, son. Is this about your father?

Timmy slowly nodded. "Yeah. My dad… contacted me Horatio."

Horatio's brows rose showing his surprise. "How can that be possible if your number was unlisted son?" It only took a moment for Horatio to figure out he couldn't have got the number unless… Horatio held the young boy's guilty brown eyes. "Timmy… did you call him?"

Timmy looked down sadly and nodded slowly. He was afraid Horatio would be angry with him. He admitted in a low regretful tone, "I did."

Horatio exhaled quietly doing his best to understand the boy. "Why would you do that Timmy?"

Timmy's tone was low and full of remorse. He explained unable to look Horatio in the eyes again. "I… I miss him Horatio." He swallowed hard. "I know you're disappointed in me. I don't blame you," he said with the saddest brown eyes Horatio had ever seen.

"I didn't mean— I just thought if I could talk to him and tell him how I felt, maybe he'd change. Maybe he'd care again about me." Timmy exhaled frustrated. "I still don't know what I did wrong." His tone dropped even lower as he murmured, "Why doesn't he love me?"

Horatio's jaw set. He wished he had an answer for the boy but in all honesty he didn't. In his line of work it was something he saw all the time. Too many times. There never were any real answers why people did what they did. Well there was but… it never made any sense. It was mostly all smoke and mirrors and the excuses varied from revenge, jealousy, love and greed. And with his thoughts came the answer. His father was a greedy and selfish man. All he seemed to care about was money, power and himself. And certainly not Timmy.

"You did nothing wrong Timmy," Horatio sighed softly knowing the man would not change for his son. "I'm so sorry. Timmy. I wish there was something I could do to make things better for you."

Timmy immediately lifted his head and looked into Horatio's compassionate blue eyes. He nodded. "I know. You… you do make things better for me Horatio. Thanks," he gave him a slight smile.

Horatio looked down reservedly. "Promise me you won't do anything like this again son? I need your word Timmy. You're too important to me… us and we just want to keep you safe."

"I promise," Timmy said holding Horatio's gaze. "I won't Horatio and I'm sorry if I let you down."

"You didn't, so put it out of your mind son. You're fine. Okay?"

"Okay," Timmy said with a real smile this time. He let out a heavy breath and Horatio nodded.

"Feel better now that you got that off your chest?"

"Yeah," Timmy exhaled heavily again. "You have no idea."

"Oh, I think I doWanna bet," Horatio chuckled making Timmy laugh. A moment passed and Horatio grew serious. "Tell me exactly what your father said to you Timmy?"

Timmy clenched his teeth and Horatio knew it wasn't good. "Um… he said… you know, what he always does."

"He threatened you again didn't he." It wasn't a question.

Timmy chewed on the inside of his cheek and nodded. "Yeah…" he paused and blew out a nervous breath. "Me and Aunt Jenna and well… you know."

Horatio nodded. "I do son. I understand and I don't want you to worry. Okay?"

"Okay Horatio," Timmy answered with hesitancy.

Small footfalls caught Horatio's attention when Paco walked back in the room. He handed Horatio a bottle of ice cold water.

"Thank you Paco," Horatio smiled.

"De nada Oratio." The small boy shuffled his feet back and forth then smirked as if in pain.

"Paco go to the bathroom," Timmy said firmly, knowing he had to go.

Horatio chuckled then looked from Timmy to Paco. He gestured his head toward the right. "The bathroom's right over there son. Go ahead."

"Sí. Muchas gracias Oratio. I go," little Paco said as he paced quickly for the door. Paco entered and closed the door. His small voice echoed loudly. "Holy shit! This is a muy grande baño."

Horatio and Timmy both laughed.

"He really loves it here in Miami you know," Timmy grinned. "He can't believe you brought him here still. He told me all about being with you in Colombia and how you saved him from the guerrillas and all."

"Did he," Horatio paused in thought, ". Paco can be…" Horatio looked up finding the right word, "very talkative at times," heHoratio explained with a half smile.

"Tell me about it," Timmy laughed. "He never shuts up!"

The door swung open and Paco ran out and straight over towards Timmy. "He has a pool in there!" The small boy excitedly exclaimed shoving Timmy.

"It's a Jacuzzi Paco," Horatio answered with laughter in his tone.

"What's a… Jacuzzi?" Paco asked in his thick Spanish accent, looking at Horatio and then Timmy.

Timmy shook his head when Paco tugged on his hands. "Come and look! It's huge! Muy, muy, muy grande!"

Horatio watched the small boy practically pull Timmy from the chair. They walked into the bathroom and Horatio smiled listening to them both.

"See. I tell you! Muy grande Timmy!"

"I know Paco, I know," Timmy answered in a heavy breath.

"What's this for?" Paco asked pointing to the button on the side of the Jacuzzi.

Timmy laughed, "It starts the Jacuzzi up. It's the motor."

Paco's brows knitted. "Starts up… huh? Like a car?" Paco shook his head confused then pointed at the two toilets and whispered to Timmy. "Oratio is rich. He has two toilets and a pool in his bathroom!"

Timmy's loud laughter filled the room.

Horatio laughed and groaned low in pain, hearing Paco's description of his oversized bathroom, which was especially designed for Calleigh. He rubbed at his sore ribs.

Timmy pressed the button on the side of the Jacuzzi that started the motor then walked out laughing as Paco shouted in shock, "It makes bubbles!"

Horatio quickly cradled his midsection, trying his best not to fully laugh. It already hurt too much.

Timmy walked by the bed and noticed Horatio's pain. He yelled when Paco came out. "Stop Paco. Don't make him laugh anymore!"

Paco innocently lifted his shoulders with arms out. "I didn't mean to make him laugh Timmy. I don't even know what I said." He sadly looked at Horatio. "Sorry Oratio," Paco said, then turned and headed back into the huge bathroom still amazed.

"You okay?" Timmy asked in concern moving closer toward Horatio's bedside.

"Yeah," Horatio groaned low but the pained look on his face said different.

Little Paco smirked then smiled deviously at the control panel on the wall. It was a row of buttons just like on the elevator. He chuckled deviously low then ran his hand down the panel hitting every button.

The shower went on. The steam began to fill the room and loud music started playing. Paco's eyes went wide. "Holy Shit!" He exclaimed running out of the bathroom. "Timmy! Timmy! He has a band in the bathroom!"

That was it! Horatio couldn't help but laugh, and it was a deep whole-hearted laughter that came from the redhead. He groaned in pain as his body and stomach muscles rebelled with his movement. He lifted one hand to his forehead trying to bear the pain.

"Stop! Stop Paco!" Timmy growled then looked at Horatio who was still laughing. Timmy began laughing too and all three of them were just hysterical.

Timmy watched Horatio groan and shook his head. "It hurts a lot huh?"

Horatio nodded slightly. "A, little," he answered in a short gasp.

Timmy headed for the doorway and called softly, "Calleigh."

Horatio's brows went up; it was the last thing he expected.

Paco stared at Timmy in shock. "You get him in trouble!."

"He doesn't feel well Paco. Look at him," Timmy explained to the young boy.

Paco looked over at Horatio and moved in closer. He warily rubbed his forearm. "You okay señor? Right?"

Horatio tried not to laugh again. "I'm fine… son, just no more funny stuff all right?"

"Sí. Okay," Paco said looking at Calleigh who walked into the room. She instantly saw the pain in Horatio's eyes.

"What happened?" She asked sitting beside the redhead. She ran a tender hand over his forehead.

Timmy whispered, "I think he… may have laughed too hard."

Calleigh blinked. "He what?"

"I make him laugh by accident," Paco said sadly with a shrug.

"I'm fine, Calleigh," Horatio said in a low throaty groan. "Paco was just having some fun in the bathroom and well… he thought we had a pool in there and a band as well."

Calleigh blinked and looked over at Paco confused. She realized the boy didn't know what a Jacuzzi was. She chuckled, rose and headed into the bathroom, with Paco right behind her. She explained the buttons on the wall and all the fun gadgets he saw then they both came out again.

"Ay caramba!" Paco gave Timmy a sideways grin. "I wish I had a pool in my bathroom!"

Horatio was still in pain and Calleigh knew it. "It's time for your medication," she quietly reminded.

He sighed, "I'm all right."

"No you're not and you know it. Doctor's orders," she smiled and lifted the bottle beside the bed. She handed him the water and one pill. "Take it. That's an order Lieutenant."

"Oooooh," Paco hummed low. "She means business señor."

Horatio chuckled again and shook his head at Paco. "Yes, she does."

He looked back at Calleigh and exhaled softly, "Yes ma'am." Horatio groaned low, swallowed the pill and a mouthful of water.

Curious Paco walked out onto the balcony and Horatio gestured towards Timmy. "Do us a favor… and make sure he doesn't jump."

Timmy laughed, got up and went out to find Paco.

"You okay?" Calleigh asked reading the pain in his blue eyes.

Horatio nodded. "Timmy gave Jessop the slip. You need to call him, and Frank too. Warn them," he said lowly, feeling the medication take effect already. "He called his father to try and connect speak with him again but Mr. Baldwin threatened him againyet again." Horatio let out a breath feeling woozy. "Tell them to keep a close eye on this kid. He's too vulnerable right now and I'm worried he may be thinking with his heart instead of his head."

Calleigh nodded. "I'll take care of it handsome." She watched his eyes grow heavy. "Close your eyes Horatio. Rest."

"Thank, you," he muttered, feeling the heavy effects of the medication. His eyes closed and the pain slowly subsided. He was out cold in seconds.

Calleigh pulled the covers up over his waist then gave him a light kiss on the check. "Sleep well handsome," she whispered.

Paco and Timmy came walking back in and stared with concern.

"He's all right. Just tired. Why don't you boys come downstairs with me and you can finish your lunch. Let's let him rest a while."

Calleigh picked up the tray of food and the boys followed her downstairs.

III

A low groan caused Calleigh to stir and she lifted her head to find Horatio wide awake.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily.

"Almost noon," he rumbled low in his whiskey tone. "What happened? Last thing I remember was Timmy and Paco visiting us."

Calleigh snuggled against him. Her right arm slid over his chest and around as she slid her leg against his and rasped, "Do you remember the painkiller I gave you?"

"Now I do," he said with a groan. "Yeah… little Paco was on quite a roll." Horatio chuckled thinking about it and his sore ribs quickly reminded him. He sighed softly and caressed her arm. "Timmy get home okay?"

"Yeah. I called Jessop and explained the situation to him. He's well aware now handsome."

"Thank you," Horatio answered low, turning toward her. He gently brushed her hair back off her face and with the pad of his thumb caressed her cheek.

She gifted him with a beautiful sleepy smile and stared into his eyes. "I think you would make a wonderful father," she said in her sleep-roughened tone.

"Ah, fantasy time again beautiful," he chuckled low.

Her tone softened more. "When I see you with the boys… I just know handsome. You're going to make a wonderful father."

"Thank you, sweetheart… but the boys make it easy."

Calleigh smiled and ran one finger over his brow. "I think you got that backwards handsome. "It's you who makes it easy to love."

"So you really want to do this?" He said with a sleepy smile.

"I do," she chuckled. "We'll… have to be married."

"Of course," Horatio's smile remained. "So a healthy baby is all we ask right?"

"A healthy baby girl," Calleigh giggled against him.

"Do you have any names picked out beautiful?"

"You're moving fast there handsome. We will have 9 months."

"What about work? How far along will you want to work till?"

Calleigh hummed low, "Until I waddle, I guess."

Horatio chuckled and lightly ran his hand down over her flat firm stomach. "You will never waddle sweetheart."

Calleigh smirked, "Nine months pregnant… I'm gonna waddle handsome."

They both laughed together and Horatio pulled her in closer. Calleigh hugged him gently and softly kissed his lips. She whispered, "I love fantasizing in bed with you handsome."

A low approving hum left his throat. "It is fun and… all very possible, I may remind."

Calleigh's glinting green eyes narrowed on him. She exhaled with raised brows, "We need a vacation."

"I'm working on it beautiful," he murmured low while his lips lightly trailed down the side of her neck mesmerizing her.

Calleigh moaned low and gently lifted his shirt up, lightly caressing his chest. Her leg wrapped around his and Horatio instantly grew aroused.

He slowly nuzzled his way back up toward her ear and whispered, "I need to make love to you beautiful. Here and now."

Calleigh shifted and sensually slid her body on top of his. She sat up and helped him lift his shirt off. His hungry heated gaze warned this was gonna be hot and wild.

"Let me have control," she whispered, inches from his lips.

Horatio exhaled and nodded. He was getting quite accustomed to her taking the reins. He tenderly slid his hands under her nightshirt and lifted it away. His jaw set as he took his fill of her beautifully rounded breasts. He licked his lips watching her nipples begin to harden in the cool air. Both his hands settled, splayed open on her back. He gently pressed her down toward him and groaned as her breast filled his waiting mouth.

Calleigh sighed, moaned and braced herself with her right hand on the bed. Her left threaded through his hair. She felt his tongue lightly swirl around her areola and closed her eyes in pleasure. "Oh, god," she breathed heavily, feeling so aroused.

The phone rang.

"No," she breathed unevenly. "This can't be happening… not now!"

Horatio groaned low and kept her pinned against his body as it rang again and again. He suckled more then drew back releasing her breast with a growl, "Let… it ring."

"Yes," she nodded and repeated the word in a breathy rasp, "Yes." She bit down on her lip when he cupped her right breast with his large hand and slid his mouth over toward her left, to give it the same love and care. Calleigh moaned, hummed and sighed her pleasure again and again. "Oh God…, I have wanted you so badly. You have no idea."

"Oh I beg to differ… beautiful," he rumbled, nuzzling against her stiff nipple, breathing warm breath against her skin. "I won't last… I'm warning you now," he said breathless.

The phone stopped ringing.

"I'm about ready to explode myselfright now Horatio," she admitted breathlessly. She felt his warm tongue swirl and swirl then his tender lips captured her stiff nipple and he suckled, working his magic on her breasts.

"Ohh…, so good," she murmured feeling her body soar higher and higher. An intense bolt of pleasure throbbed in her breasts and shot straight to her pulsating core. "Whatever you're doing…," she said, feeling on the verge of an incredible orgasm, her breaths coming in short pants, "don't… stop."

Horatio groaned deeply and felt his steely manhood throb. He wanted her and he wanted her now.

This time both cell phones rang and vibrated at the same time. Calleigh drew back gasping and breathless with shock.

Horatio exhaled heavy attempting to catch his own breath. He gave her a look then sighed in surrender.

"It must be important," she rasped with regret.

"I agree," he nodded and watched her reach for her cell. She climbed off him and the bed then opened it.

"Duquesne," she said with a grin at him.

Horatio relaxed and drank her in. His eyes were fixed on her beautiful breasts and body. He admired her smile that quickly faded as tears formed in her eyes. He immediately knew something was very wrong.

Horatio sat up as Calleigh collapsed down on the bed in dismay.

"What's wrong?" He quietly asked with a hand on her back.

Calleigh shook her head side to side. "Hold on Frank. I'm putting you on speaker so Horatio can hear."

Calleigh handed him the phone and quickly slipped the night shirt back on. Horatio frowned and held her eyes for a moment asking the silent question. Calleigh's eyes answered with a sadness that stilled him.

"Frank," Horatio said with concern in his tone.

"I don't know how to tell you this H, so I'm just gonna come right out and say it."

Horatio swallowed hard and looked at Calleigh. "Go ahead Frank."

"Paco's gone. He's been kidnapped."

TBC…

* * *

None of you saw that coming did you. LOL

Hmm. Well who do you think kidnapped our Paco?

Better yet… what do you think he/she will do to him? This will not be good. Be warned.

Oh… BTW- The roller-coaster is back!

I will try to get the next chapter in before I move yet again… but no promises my friends. Hang in there and keep the hope alive for our Paco!


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**The search is on!**

**"Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster." Friedrich Nietzsche**

* * *

**A/N: O****kay, sorry for the long delay but I had to move! LOL ****Thanks to Betty we are rolling once again.**

**All I will say is prepare yourselves!**

**Here we go...**

* * *

III

Horatio blinked back his shock. His face registered disbelief as well as his tone.

"What?" He paused taking in the disturbing news. "What do you mean Paco's been kidnapped? Tell me what happened, Frank?"

Horatio turned a bit and noticed Calleigh was already getting dressed.

A brief moment passed when Frank answered, "Timmy and Paco were out. Timmy told me they were on the way to the beach when a black van pulled up."

"Where was Jessop?" Horatio quickly questioned feeling anger then dread wash over him.

"They used a Taser on him, H. He didn't stand a chance. Timmy tried to fight them off but said there were two of them. One had a gun and they pushed him around like a rag doll. The kid has some cuts and bruises. He just kept telling me they were much bigger than him.

Horatio remained completely quiet in disbelief. He ran a hand through his hair and over his face then exhaled heavily. "How long ago, Frank?" The devastation was clear in his deepening tone.

"Almost an hour now, H," Frank answered sadly knowing the more time passed, the less Paco's chances were of being found… alive.

"We have to find him," Horatio spoke with concern also understanding time was of the essence. He got off the bed and anger filled his tone, "I want—" He groaned, looked up at Calleigh then refrained. "We'll be by ASAP Frank. I want to talk to Timmy. This kid has an eye for detail. I'm sure he can help us more than he knows."

"Okay, H," Frank answered with hesitancy. "He's a bit shaken up and all but I know he'll talk to you. He was crying. Hard. He said he did everything he could to help but they were just stronger than him. The kid's distraught. He keeps saying he let Paco down."

Horatio blew out a heavy breath and shook his head knowing this would only hurt Timmy's confidence more. Timmy always protected Paco and when Horatio watched the two together he would swear they were brothers. The redhead knew Timmy would be very upset.

"Okay Frank. We'll see you in ten minutes," Horatio explained and disconnected the call. He immediately pressed another button.

"Eric. I need you and Mr. Wolfe ASAP. We have a situation. Paco's been kidnapped. The clock is ticking. The more time that goes by the less chance we have of finding him…." Horatio didn't finish his sentence; instead he clenched his teeth together and found control. "Meet us over at Frank's place."

Calleigh stopped for just a second and stared at the worried redhead. She knew exactly what he was thinking and not saying and so did Eric.

"Okay, H," Eric answered, knowing the word Horatio had refused to say was, _'Alive.'_

Horatio disconnected the call then exhaled a very heavy breath pinching the bridge of his nose. He was clearly disturbed and very upset. Looking down he shook his head back and forth.

Calleigh put a tender hand on his shoulder. "We'll find him Horatio."

He held her gaze and swallowed hard thinking of the Cruz brothers. "I… just hope it's in time."

"What are you thinking?" She asked seeing his blue eyes tighten in thought. Those steely blue angry eyes that she only witnessed at the worst of times.

Horatio held her gaze. His tone was dangerously low and bitter, but filled with

determination. "I want to talk to the Cruz brothers."

She gnawed on her lip with that thought and opened her hands out to him. "Let me give you a hand please," said Calleigh, as he unsteadily rose to his feet without her assistance.

"I'll be fine sweetheart. Thank you," he said softly but the blonde knew the storm that was brewing inside him.

He was upset and extremely angry. Calleigh knew enough to give the redhead some space. She would have trouble persuading him to stay home and rest and let the team handle it. Especially with Paco being the casualty.

'_Shit,'_ she caught herself with that word. '_Casualty. Did I just think that!_ _'They wouldn't hurt a small child, would they?'_ She questioned again and again then decided to try and talk him out of it anyway.

"Horatio," she said tenderly, hesitantly with regret in her tone. I don't think talking to the Cruz brothers is such a good idea—"

The blonde didn't have a chance to finish her sentence. Horatio turned in her direction with the most intense blue eyes she had ever seen. Just his stare alone was answer enough. He didn't need to say a word. His tightening blue eyes said it all. Calleigh knew nothing she said would make a difference now.

She sighed softly, "Let's just keep our heads about us okay," she slowly handed him his shirt.

Horatio took it and slipped it on with a nod. A hum left his throat followed by a low threatening growl. "If they hurt this boy Calleigh… so help me. They're gonna wish they were dead."

She nodded and chewed on the inside of her lip knowing Horatio would make good on his word. The redhead never threatened. When he spoke, it was with assurance. Whoever did this would be sorry. He would make them pay. The blonde was certain of it.

She clipped her badge on her hip then her holster, watching the redhead do the same. She stared in thought slipping her backup in the hostler.

They were both going to be in trouble with IAB and Sergeant Rick Stetler but Calleigh dismissed the idiotic thought knowing Paco's life laid in the balance.

Horatio studied her for a moment then quietly pulled her from her thoughts. "Your turn. What's on your mind?"

The blonde shook her head dismissing the thought. "Nothing important handsome. I'll tell you after we find Paco."

Horatio nodded and his lips curved up slightly with her positive words. "Sounds, good. You ready?"

She blinked and nodded. "Locked and loaded."

Horatio headed out of the bedroom. "Let's go find Paco."

The concerned blonde said a silent prayer to the powers above while she followed him out of the bedroom.

III

Calleigh and Horatio were out of the house in less than 10 minutes. Calleigh drove full speed with sirens blaring on the way to Frank's house.

Horatio zoned out completely, in deep thought. _'Damn it, why didn't I listen to this kid? He was trying to tell me something. Something about a monster….'_ Horatio recalled part of their conversation.

_Paco explained, "__Something make me very uncomfortable about this man. __I could feel it… Bad! __Muy malo. __Muy, muy malo. __I am certain… especially when he looked down at me with those… demon eyes."_

"Hey," Calleigh called softly covering his hand, seeing his gaze a million miles away. "You okay?"

Horatio blinked and nodded. "Yeah."

"Whatcha thinking?"

Horatio sighed softly feeling the guilt eat at him. "Paco was scared Calleigh. At the hospital, he tried to tell me something but… I just ignored it."

Her tone was gentle yet firm. "Horatio you didn't ignore it. You tried to help him. Paco mentioned a monster. Kids always mention monsters; you can't blame yourself for not taking him seriously."

Horatio shook his head berating himself. "Paco's not like other kids, Calleigh. He's smart. Street smart. I should have picked up on it. I did but… I just…." He let out a heavy breath angry with himself.

"This is not your fault," she said firmly, raising her voice, looking over at him.

His brows arched in a silent reply. _'Oh yes it is,'_ he thought to himself, and the blonde read him like a book, even though he never said a word. Horatio turned away from her and looked down in thought again. His eyes slightly widened with a thought. "Paco said he saw him at the hospital a few times right?"

Calleigh nodded. "Yeah."

"Then we should have Paco's monster on video." Horatio groaned low in pain as he reached for his cell phone and opened it. He pressed a button.

"Eric. Forget meeting us at Frank's place. I need you and Mr. Wolfe to take a detour over to the hospital. Gather all the video surveillance tapes and find me Paco's monster."

"Who are we looking for H?" Eric asked in confusion.

Horatio let out a breath. "Someone who may be in cahoots with the Cruz brothers. Um… maybe someone who's disfigured or mutilated. I would say this male would stick out because of a bad scar or wound of some kind. Our monster would be shy because of his appearance, so he's gonna try to avoid the cameras. Go through everything Eric. Take that place apart if you have too! I want to know who this monster is and why he would take Paco."

"We're on it, H," Eric answered with fortitude and hung up.

Horatio closed his phone and shut the siren off as Calleigh pulled up in front of Frank's home.

"That was a really good idea," she said turning towards him with a slight smile, knowing he found his focus.

"Yeah," Horatio answered flatly, annoyed with himself, "If I would have taken the boy seriously from the start, we wouldn't be here now."

She tilted her head in sorrow and softly tried again. "Horatio… this is not your fault."

He slipped his sunglasses on with a low reply, "I wish… that were true." He opened the door and carefully got out. Calleigh shook her head, watching him struggle with the pain and guilt. She walked over toward him making sure he was okay.

The front door opened and Frank stood there waiting while they made their way up the walkway.

"You look like hell," Frank said, taking one look at the redhead that walked unsteadily.

He walked past Frank with an inaudible groan, "Feel like it too."

Calleigh shook her head at Frank. "He's blaming himself," she whispered.

"What's new," Frank quietly answered wiping at his lips, feeling guilty himself.

Horatio removed his sunglasses and looked around the quiet home of his friend.

Jenna approached and gave him a sad smile. "Can I get you some coffee Horatio?"

"No thank you," he said softly. "Where's Timmy?"

"Upstairs in the guestroom," she said lowly. "He's very upset. I've never seen him this bad before… maybe… only when his mother died."

"Would it be okay if I went up to talk with him?" Horatio politely asked.

"Of course," she nodded at his gentleness and respect.

"Thank you," he said lowly, and took the stairs two at a time.

Calleigh and Frank were behind him but let him enter the room first.

Horatio knocked softly, "Timmy. You in there son?"

"Um… Yeah…" Timmy answered surprised to hear Horatio's voice from behind his door. He shot up from the bed, where his face was buried in the pillow and quickly wiped at his tears. It did nothing to hide the teary streaks and his bloodshot swollen eyes. Timmy exhaled heavily and looked up at Horatio then quickly looked down in remorse and shame.

Horatio's jaw clenched. The redhead was well aware of what the boy was going through. Guilt. He felt it himself. He reached for a nearby chair, turned it backward, then sat down gingerly, facing Timmy on the bed. Horatio rested his arms on the chair and let out a soft breath.

"Are you okay son?"

"No… not really." Timmy shook his head side to side and Horatio watched his lips tremble. The youngster was ready to bust.

Horatio gently put his right hand on Timmy's shoulder attempting to comfort him. "Take it easy Timmy. I know it's hard, son."

Timmy swallowed and nodded breathing unevenly. He sniffled and wiped at his eyes again doing his best not to cry. "I tried to help him Horatio. They just took him! Paco fought and kicked but they just lifted him up and took him. I really screwed up!"

"Take a breath," Horatio said quietly, calming Timmy. "Tell me exactly what happened from the beginning, son. Everything you can remember. I want all the details Timmy. Okay?"

Timmy stopped and inhaled deeply. "We were walking toward the beach. A black van screeched to a stop and the side door slid open. Two men got out in ski masks. One shot Aaron and the other shoved me down and held me. That's when the other guy grabbed Paco. He bit the guy hard because he back-slapped him and Paco didn't move after that. I tried to get up and the guy pointed the gun at me. He told me not to move and backed into the van then they drove off." Timmy growled and cried out, "I'm a fucking coward!"

Horatio shook his head. "You're no such thing. Do you understand me? The men had a gun Timmy. It would have been incredibly stupid to try and fight them. They could have killed you, Paco, and Officer Jessop. You did the right thing, son." Horatio's tone was soft and understanding.

Timmy was frantic with grief and yelled, "I let Paco down! I let you down… I let my mom down…" He threw his hands in the air and cried out, "I always let everyone down! I'm a fuck up. That's what I am. No wonder my father doesn't love me! I deserve to die!"

"Hey!" Horatio growled and leaned in more toward the irrational boy. He reached up with his right hand and firmly cupped the back of Timmy's neck. His steel blue eyes locked with frightened brown orbs. "You didn't let anyone down. You tried to help your friend and you helped Officer Jessop. You did the right thing, son. Are you hearing me?" Horatio said harshly making the boy flinch.

Afraid, Timmy immediately nodded with big brown eyes at Horatio. "Yeah. Yeah I hear you," he answered in fear, never seeing Horatio so angry with him before.

Horatio's tone softened as he realized he may have been a bit hard on the boy, "Good, because I need you to focus now Timmy, alright?" Horatio asked giving the boy a moment to gather himself.

"I'm okay," Timmy answered straightening on the bed letting out a deep long breath.

"How many men?" Horatio asked holding Timmy's swollen eyes and tear streaked face.

"Three," Timmy answered without hesitation.

"Two and the driver right?" Horatio confirmed what his mind's eye was visualizing.

"Yeah," Timmy said with wide eyes wondering how he knew that. "Yeah!"

"That's good Timmy. You're doing good son." Horatio paused then questioned again. "Did they all have masks on?"

"No," Timmy blinked in realization slowly recalling. "Not the driver. He had dark hair, short and…" Timmy closed his eyes recollecting the memory. "A ring! He had a ring at the side of his lip. I didn't see his face Horatio but I saw the ring."

Horatio nodded. "That's real good Timmy. It will help us a lot."

"I sure hope so," Timmy said looking over at Calleigh, then Frank. "And a tattoo!" Timmy snapped out, with the memory of it.

"Can you describe it for me," Horatio asked lowly.

Timmy closed his eyes in concentration. "I think it was a… skull?" He opened his eyes and saw Horatio nod.

"Gang member," Frank blurted.

"I think… I think I saw flowers?" Timmy said really unsure of himself with a smirk.

Horatio's eyes narrowed and his lips slightly curved upward. "You did Timmy. Anything else?" Horatio urged.

"Yeah, Timmy answered sure of himself this time. "A crown." He tilted his head, "A king's crown on top of the skull's head."

"A boss till death," Horatio said in understanding, visualizing the tattoo.

"Or king till death," Frank said with a nod at Timmy. "Could be Mala Noche, H."

"Hired guns from the Cruz brothers again," Horatio said aloud but something in his gut told him different. His intuition reminded him about Paco's monster.

"Call the lab and see if they got any DNA from the scene. If Paco bit one of them we may have some blood droplets." Horatio turned towards Timmy. "Did the CSI's swab you Timmy?"

"No."

"No?" Horatio answered in surprise then noticed his torn shirt. "You didn't change clothes, did you son?"

"No Horatio. Same clothes," Timmy answered with worry looking down at his torn shirt.

"I'll go get my kit," Calleigh said quickly heading out of the room.

"Alright, let's get you a change of clothes son," Horatio said slowly standing. A shooting pain tore through his ribs and caught him off guard. He gasped, lost his balance and groaned leaning on the chair for support.

Timmy quickly moved closer to help him. Frank moved in behind the redhead just in case. "You okay, Horatio?" Timmy asked lowly with worry, staring up at him.

Horatio let out a long breath and smiled at the caring boy. "Yeah. Fine son. Just a bit sore."

Frank snorted a laugh behind the redhead, "Sore my ass!"

Horatio turned towards Frank with a smirk. "He needs a change of clothes. Go make yourself useful."

Laughing low, Frank headed out of the room just when Calleigh walked back in. She moved right over to Timmy who sat back down on the bed with hesitancy. He looked at Horatio unsure.

"It's alright Timmy. Calleigh's just going to take your shirt and pants, then swab your hands for any fibers or DNA."

Timmy nodded but remained quiet feeling very uncomfortable.

"I promise not to bite," Calleigh said slipping on a pair of gloves with a smile at him. She helped him lift off his T-shirt then carefully put it in a bag. Frank returned with a change of clothes and Timmy was quick to put the oversized T-shirt on before removing his jeans."

Calleigh sat on the bed with Timmy and carefully swabbed his hands and fingernails. Frank was whispering something to Horatio who carefully cradled his ribs.

"He doesn't look so good Calleigh," Timmy whispered to the blonde, who turned and looked over her shoulder. Timmy was right. Horatio was paler than usual and his eyes were dark and heavy looking.

"He'll be okay Timmy. Thank you," she said with a wink at him knowing Timmy was correct.

"How's Aaron?" Timmy asked aloud.

Frank answered, "Joe checked him out at the hospital. He's fine Timmy." Frank continued, "Aaron said Timmy was brave to try and fight them off."

Timmy's shoulders sagged. "I don't feel brave. I feel like a coward who couldn't help his friends."

Horatio turned toward Timmy. His blue eyes once again intense. "You're no coward, son. You stood and fought. You understand me," he said with firmness.

Timmy swallowed hard and stared at Horatio with apprehension. "Yeah… Horatio."

"Good," his tone softened again. "Don't you let me hear you talk like that anymore. Okay?"

"I won't Horatio," Timmy answered and Calleigh gave him a grin and wink. It was the first time Timmy had smiled, even if it was short-lived.

Calleigh rose and gave Timmy a small hug. "I'm glad you're okay Timmy."

"Thanks Calleigh," he answered with urgency leaning in toward her, "You'll call me when you find Paco right?"

"Of course," Calleigh replied with an affectionate hand on Timmy's shoulder then Horatio added, "You'll be the first to know, son."

"Thanks Horatio. Thanks Calleigh," Timmy responded with another small smile taking a step towards them. He stopped and waited until Frank and Calleigh were both past the door.

"Horatio," he called with anxiousness.

The redhead stopped and turned taking notice of the boy's trembling lips and teary brown eyes. It was clear Timmy was about to bust.

Horatio understood. He exhaled softly and walked back towards Timmy, who very unexpectedly bear-hugged him, burying his head against Horatio's shoulder. His sob was low and muffled against the red heads shirt.

"It's okay son," Horatio whispered against his hair, wrapping the boy up in his strong arms. He soothed quietly doing his best to calm him. "You're very brave Timmy. I'm proud of you son. You hang in there okay?"

Timmy sniffled and drew back but kept his head hung low, looking down, ashamed. He nodded and spoke in a choppy tone, "Please- find- him- Horatio. Please bring- Paco back."

Horatio felt his own eyes well. His jaw set while he did his best to find control of his own emotions. He reached out and pulled the crying boy back against him again. "I promise you, I will Timmy. We have a better chance with the information you just provided for us."

"I hope- it helps," Timmy sobbed unevenly.

Horatio lifted his head with tender hands and held his sad brown eyes. "It does. More than you know son," he answered releasing him. "I want you to get some rest Timmy and if you think of anything else or remember anything more, call me immediately, okay?"

"Okay, Horatio," Timmy said still trying to talk in complete sentences. He collapsed back down on his bed exhausted, mentally and physically, wiping at his eyes and face. "I wish… you could stay with me right now… but I know you're going to look for Paco."

Horatio felt the boy's need and reassured, "How about when we find Paco, we all spend some quality time together son?"

Timmy exhaled heavily and nodded. "That sounds good. Real good, Horatio."

"All right then. Let me go find Paco so we can make those plans. I'll talk to you soon son," Horatio said and when Timmy nodded, he lifted a hand up waved then turned and headed out of the room.

Frank and Calleigh were both waiting outside. They headed down the stairs and out of the house.

"Where you off to?" Frank inquired.

"The lab," Calleigh said holding up her kit. "Follow the evidence."

Frank nodded. "I hope it can tell us something. I just can't understand why someone would take Paco."

"Neither can I," Calleigh agreed.

Horatio slipped on his sunglasses as a feeling of dread washed over him. "I can," he murmured getting in the Hummer. "Thank you Frank. You take it easy my friend," Horatio said with a nod.

Frank followed then exhaled quietly leaning one arm on the roof of the Hummer, "I want to know what you're planning and I want in when you make your move."

Horatio hummed low. "Go get some rest Frank. I'll keep you updated."

Frank nodded. "You going to talk to Clavo aren't you." It wasn't a question and Frank didn't wait for an answer. "Not without me and not alone, H."

Calleigh huffed, "What do I look like… chopped liver?"

Frank looked at the blonde. "Sorry. No disrespect Calleigh but…." The big Texan let his words trail off and gave Horatio a look.

Calleigh sassed, "I know what you're both thinking and the two of you need a reality check!"

Frank looked down and remained quiet. Horatio's lips curved up just the slightest and Frank moved away from the Hummer. "You had better call me," he insisted with a hand on Horatio's forearm.

"Will do Frank," Horatio answered putting his sunglasses back on. He waved as Calleigh started the engine and slowly pulled away.

III

Paco cried out as the belt connected with the bare skin of his back. A deep seated laugh filled the dark room.

"You little runt. You're never gonna interfere in my business again."

"Demonios!" Paco struggled against the ropes that held him tied to the metal post of the bed and the bare mattress he laid on. He pulled and tugged causing the ropes to cut into his wrists.

"Horatio… will find me!" Paco snapped out in a breathless gasp as the belt connected with his back again. He hissed and growled in his Spanish accent, "You will see! He will come!" He shouted as tears filled his eyes and he squeezed them shut tightly, swallowing the pain again and again.

The man's cold menacing tone gave Paco the chills, "That's exactly what I'm hoping for."

"Monstruo," Paco groaned in recognition knowing the man's voice. _'That cold callous voice!'_ He turned and looked over his shoulder at the disfigured man who smiled coldly then moved closer and closer.

"You make a trap for Horatio!" Paco growled. "Muy malo! Muy malo hombre!"

The dark skinned man laughed maniacally and with one rough hand, yanked on Paco's hair, pulling his head back hard. "You're too smart for your own good, kid. That's why you have to die."

Paco blinked with wide eyes and swallowed hard. And for the second time in his life, the young boy was truly frightened. He experienced real fear as the man moved in even closer.

"Get away! Demonios! Demonios!" Paco cried out squirming and kicking while strong brutal hands shoved his head, face down into the old dingy mattress. "Monster! Monster!" was the last muffled cry that left Paco's lips.

III

Calleigh headed into Trace and immediately started to process the evidence.

Horatio walked in on Eric and Ryan who were both engrossed in watching the hospital video surveillance. "Anything, gentleman?"

Then both jumped taken aback, not hearing him come in. They came to attention and stared at the redhead in disbelief.

"You okay?" Eric asked observing his wavering boss who looked like hell warmed over.

"I'm fine," Horatio answered and found a chair. He sat down and watched the monitor with them.

"So far we have two shots of a very suspicious male," Ryan said, cueing up the tape for Horatio.

"Show me," he said in a very businesslike tone.

Eric kept a close eye on Horatio and watched as he casually cradled his ribs and leaned back in the chair with a groan.

Horatio pointed suddenly. "There! Stop it and go back. I want to see this guy."

"We can't get a clear pic, H," Ryan explained shaking his head.

"Zoom in more," Horatio ordered, leaning forward, trying his best to get a description of this guy. "It's too dark and fuzzy," Horatio growled.

"We still have more to go through," Ryan informed.

"Find me a clear picture of this guy, Mr. Wolfe." Horatio said in a no nonsense tone and headed out of the lab.

He walked into trace and found Alexx with Calleigh.

"Anything Calleigh?"

"Not yet Horatio. Valera's running the DNA now, so we should have something shortly."

Alexx ran a tender hand across his back. "How you holding up honey?"

Horatio swayed his head and answered quietly. "Still standing Alexx."

"I can see that," she chuckled then grew serious. "You have to take it easy baby. Go slow. Promise me."

Horatio nodded looking down at his hands. "I'll do my best," he said quietly, feeling the storm rage inside him.

"I have to get back to post. I'll talk to you both later," she said and headed out of the lab.

Horatio let out a long breath and leaned back against the counter. He crossed his arms on his chest clearly bothered.

Calleigh was very aware and drew back from the microscope. She turned towards him and placed a tender hand on his forearm.

"Hey, you alright?"

Horatio exhaled heavily. "No. This should have never happened Calleigh. I've been thinking. I should have never allowed the boys near me." Another breath left his lips. "I put them both in danger. Damn it, I know better than this," he growled.

"Horatio. Stop!" She put her hand up to him in a stopping motion. "You have to stop blaming yourself. It's not helping the matter and it's not gonna bring Paco back—" She blinked with widening eyes hearing the words come out of her mouth, and it was already too late to take them back. She bit down on her bottom lip seeing his instant reaction.

Horatio's jaw set. He stared at her stunned. _'Calleigh thought Paco may be dead already.'_

"That's not what I meant," she quickly rectified seeing the look in his tightening blue eyes. Then with a tender hand on his cheek she continued, "We're gonna get him back, alive and well, Horatio."

Horatio nodded with intense blue eyes unable to hold back any longer. His emotions were overpowering him. He rumbled, "I'm going to talk with the Cruz brothers."

Her hand dropped and she crossed her arms on her chest. Now it was Calleigh who stared in shock. "You and me… we're gonna talk to them right?"

"I mean me, Calleigh. I don't want you with me."

"I don't care what you want," she answered with tongue in cheek. She was clearly pissed off at him. "I'm going with you whether you like it or not."

Horatio shook his head back and forth. His tone dropped lower. "Please hear me out."

"No! Not this time. You're not gonna sweet talk your way out of this Horatio. We're a team! Or have you forgotten that?" She glared at him.

"Calleigh, listen to me. Please." He paused then continued, "I know we're a team. I didn't forget it sweetheart but… I need to talk to Clavo alone. If you're there with me…. you'll be a distraction. Someone he can use against me. I know you understand." Horatio held her gaze that softened with his words.

She sighed and shook her head speaking softly, "I do. But I'm still going with you Horatio. All right?"

Horatio nodded and gently pushed her hair back off her face. "Okay… but promise you won't shoot them before I get the information I need."

Calleigh chuckled and leaned in to give him a understanding hug. "That's gonna be a hard promise to keep handsome."

"I understand beautiful." A quiet moment passed as they held each other in comfort and Horatio admitted, "I'm worried about Paco sweetheart," he barely whispered against her hair.

She quietly answered, "I know. Me too." She drew back and saw the heartfelt concern in his compassionate blue eyes. "We're gonna find him Horatio. You have to believe that."

"I do…" he said with a nod.

"You gonna call Frank?"

"No. I want him to rest and keep an eye on Timmy as well. I was thinking Eric."

"Okay," she nodded. I'll meet you out front in five minutes."

"All right," Horatio answered releasing her. She went right into clean up mode and he turned to leave but stopped. "Thank you for understanding Calleigh," he said softly, looking back at her.

She gave him a megawatt smile. "Anytime handsome."

III

Calleigh drove the Hummer into the correctional facility and felt her tension rising. Just the thought of Horatio going back inside those prison walls was enough to kill her but to know he was going to talk to Clavo and Ramón. Well she was beginning to lose it… quickly!"

She exhaled and Horatio turned towards her.

"It's gonna be fine. "I'm only going to talk to them Calleigh."

She smirked and one brow cleverly rose at him. "That's going to last for about five seconds. You're wound tighter than a rubber band at full stretch Horatio."

"Eric chimed in from the back seat. "That's what I'm here for."

Calleigh turned and looked over her shoulder then laughed, "You two are gonna rip them apart. I know it already. I can't believe I'm letting you both do this."

Horatio put his hand on top of hers and squeezed lightly. "We'll be fine sweetheart."

Calleigh shook her head and turned the engine off. "We're about to find out," she said getting out of the Hummer.

They all checked their weapons in at the desk… then were escorted into a room to wait. It had a two way mirror and they watched as Clavo and Ramón were brought into the small interrogation room and cuffed to the restraints on the metal table in front of them.

'_At least they were restrained,'_ Calleigh thought as the prison guard knocked then entered. Horatio and Eric followed him as Calleigh's heart kicked into high gear. She turned and faced the window watching as Horatio walked in first followed by Eric.

Clavo's reaction was immediate. He rose and began pulling on his chains, cursing and yelling like a wild man. Ramóon stood seated with a stupid smirk on his face. His eyes fixed on Horatio.

Calleigh inhaled deeply. "Go slow handsome."

Eric gave Horatio space and stood behind the redhead to the side. Horatio watched Clavo exhaust himself.

"Stop yelling," Ramón shouted at Clavo. "You're giving me a headache. Calm down!"

Clavo glared at Ramón but sat and stared at Horatio with hatred. ""We're not done with you, red."

Horatio nodded with a cold smile. "That's a newsflash, Clavo."

Ramon grinned. "You're a lot stronger than you look Lieutenant. I thought you were a dead man for sure but I was obviously wrong."

"Yes you were. And obviously you're both a lot dumber than I thought."

"Puta!" Clavo spat with rage.

"You need to expand your vocabulary Clavo." Horatio stated calmly, acting unconcerned. "Is that the only word you know."

Eric chuckled low watching Horatio work his interrogation magic on the brothers. He was slowly chipping away at their patience, causing them to lose control.

"You both know why we're here." Horatio said looking at Clavo then Ramón who grinned with satisfaction.

Horatio's jaw set. He growled, "Where is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Lieutenant," Ramón stated with a big gratifying smile on his face.

Clavo laughed looking from Horatio to Ramón. "He. Who?"

Horatio exhaled as he clenched his teeth together. They were playing with him. He moved closer toward the table and with hands on hips asked again.

"I'm going to ask you both one more time. Then… I'm done asking," he explained in a low dangerous tone. "And trust me gentleman, you're going to tell me what I want to know one way or another. So I suggest you take the easy road."

Clavo snapped harshly, "Go fuck yourself!"

Horatio laughed low looking down. He headed for Clavo while still chuckling. "I was so hoping you'd say something, like that," he growled as he fisted Clavo's jump suit collar and slammed his head down against the metal table again and again. Ramón stared in shock while Eric kept an eye on the door for the prison guards.

Calleigh was behind the two way window. Her hand was covering her mouth while she watched in horror as Horatio lost it. He shoved and pulled Clavo around like a rag doll.

"All right! All right!" Ramón yelled.

Horatio released Clavo. The redhead leaned over near Clavo's ear and spoke quietly with menace, "Knock any sense in yet."

Horatio stood upright and gave Ramón a death glare. Both hands settled on his hips. "You're next… and let me assure you both, I'm just getting started."

"Calm down Lieutenant," Ramón said holding his steely gaze. "No one needs to get hurt."

Horatio couldn't help but laugh again. He shook his head and headed back around the front of the table toward Ramón. Clavo was still moaning dazed from his head being slammed against the table a number of times.

Horatio rumbled, "Talk Ramón. I won't ask again." The red head moved behind him.

"Guard!" Ramón yelled in fear when Horatio quickly grabbed onto the back of his jumpsuit pulling him back forcefully. The metal cuffs bit into his wrists as Horatio yanked him back further away from the unmovable table.

"Fuck!" Ramón groaned in pain and tried to pull away from Horatio, who had a vise-like grip on the back of his collar.

The guard came walking down and Eric quickly walked over and whispered something through the bars to him. The guard nodded and walked away.

"This is fucking harassment and abuse," Ramon shouting feeling the cuffs cut into his wrists.

Horatio leaned down, "Let me assure you… If you don't start talking, you're going to experience something far worse than abuse. Did you really think the guards would help you both. You killed one of their own. I have to admit, I'm a little surprised you're both still alive." Horatio fisted Ramón's hair and pulled hard making the man cry out in pain. "Hurts, don't it?"

Horatio released Ramón and looked at Eric. "Eric, I'm gonna need some time alone to… persuade them."

"Oh my God," Calleigh gasped behind the window but caught the wink Horatio gave to Eric who nodded.

"Okay H," Eric said heading for the door.

"Wait! You can't leave us alone with him," Ramón shouted as a groggy Clavo lifted his head that was bleeding. "He's crazy!"

Eric laughed, "Yeah. I know. He's my boss. If I were you, I'd do as he says."

"All right, we'll talk," Ramón said, as Clavo sluggishly rejected.

"Shut up… Ramón!"

Horatio smiled coldly. "Clavo, I think it's in your best interest to.. stay down."

"Fuck you Caine! And fuck the boy!" Clavo blurted out harshly.

There it was. Horatio's eyes tightened on Clavo Cruz. The redhead got what he came for. _'It was them.'_ Horatio's jaw set as blood red filled his vision and he hastily headed for Clavo.

'_Oh God! He's gonna kill them!'_ Calleigh thought from behind the glass window, just as Eric took a step to stop Horatio but refrained with the death glare from his boss.

"Talk. Now!" Horatio ordered and grabbed onto Clavo's jumpsuit. He pulled hard, dragging Clavo up out of the chair while the cuffs dug into his skin. "How's that feel Clavo?"

Clavo sneered, "I'm not saying a word Caine. Go fuck yourself."

"After you," Horatio answered calmly. He let Clavo sit again then placed the palm of his hand at the back of his bald head and viciously smashed Clavo's head against the metal table. This time Clavo didn't move. Horatio slowly turned his attention toward Ramón, "He's gonna have a hell of a headache when he comes around. You want to join him?"

Ramon spat, "I told you I'd talk! So calm down man!"

Horatio clenched his teeth together. He kept his rage at bay, holding himself back from breaking the man's neck. "Talk!" He snapped. "Where's the boy?"

"I don't know," Ramón answered and Horatio was on him in a flash. He fisted Ramón's jumpsuit from the front and pulled him up out of the chair.

"Wait! Wait…! Let me explain!" Ramón yelled as Horatio manhandled him.

"I'm listening," Horatio said through gritted teeth. "Who'd you hire?"

"Mala Noche," Ramon immediately answered.

"I want a name!"

"Diego… Diego Fuentes!"

"Where? Where do I find him. Where they take the boy?"

"I… don't know. I only know they we're gonna bring him to one of their hangouts."

"Who else is involved in this Ramón?" Horatio thundered, "And don't lie to me!"

"We hired Diego. That's it. He probably got some guys to help him from the gang. You know how it works!"

Horatio released Ramón, who rubbed at his wrists and hands. "I find out you're lying and they hurt this kid…" Horatio growled, "You won't find a safe corner on this earth, Ramón."

Horatio inhaled put on his sunglasses and headed out.

Calleigh quickly followed and nudged Eric who was a few steps behind Horatio.

"You were supposed to keep him under control," she whispered.

"Calleigh, I don't think anyone is going to keep him under control until we find Paco."

The warm Miami air hit Horatio and he exhaled feeling the rush of adrenaline subside. The pain hit him then the nausea. He gritted his teeth willing it away. "Hang in there Paco. We're gonna find you son," he whispered, praying to the powers above for their help.

Calleigh gently put one hand on Horatio's shoulder trying to comfort him. Her tone was tender and filled with compassion. "Are you okay?"

Horatio blew out a heavy breath shaking his head back and forth in dismay. "If these two bastards hurt this boy Calleigh…"

"I know," she quietly finished; sliding her hand affectionately along his arm then took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "You just got Clavo and Ramon to spill their guts, Horatio. You got us that lead. Why don't we focus on that and head back to the lab and find this Diego."

"Alright." Horatio let out a soft breath and nodded. He looked up to see Eric standing near the Hummer, talking on his phone.

They both headed for the Hummer when Eric gave a nod at Calleigh. "Hang on Ryan," he said looking from Horatio to Calleigh. "We may have something," Eric explained with a long pause hesitant to continue.

Calleigh easily caught on but so did the red head.

Horatio's brows rose high at the CSI and from the look Eric gave Calleigh, it wasn't good news. The red head was well aware Eric was keeping something from him.

Calleigh gnawed on her lip and looked from Horatio to Eric then nodded.

Horatio's jaw set and he let out a frustrated breath. His hands brushed back his jacket then rested on his hips. He gave Eric a lethal stare and his tone said the rest. "Eric," was all he had to say.

Eric nodded. "Um… someone just delivered a disk to the lab. It was made out to you H but the delivery guy said if you weren't there, he was told to deliver it to anyone on your team."

"Okay," Horatio answered waiting for the punch line. "And…?"

Eric let out a very uncomfortable breath. "Ryan opened it. It's a DVD and… Paco's on it, H."

Horatio's eyes tightened. His jaw set and he immediately moved and opened the door to the Hummer. "Tell me the rest on the way," he responded getting in, already knowing what would be on that disk.

He looked over as Calleigh climbed into the driver's seat. "Safety is priority one but get us there as fast as you can."

"Got it," Calleigh nodded and immediately flipped on the siren and lights.

Eric disconnected the call with Ryan letting him know they were on their way back to the lab.

"Eric," Horatio called softly. "Is he… is Paco alive?"

Eric was quick to answer. "Yeah H, but… Ryan said it's not good. The kids hurt pretty bad."

Horatio exhaled heavily feeling a helplessness come over him. Guilt ate at him. _'This is my fault.'_ He pinched the bridge of his nose in dread.

Calleigh could see as well as feel his guilt and pain. In a sign of affection she slid her hand on top of his. "We'll find him Horatio."

Horatio nodded and lightly squeezed her hand in thanks. He already knew they would find him. It wasn't that which worried Horatio. It was the thought, _'would little Paco still be alive when they finally did.'_

Calleigh's cell rang pulling him from his dreadful thoughts. She tugged it from her hip, looked at the caller ID then opened it. "Frank?" she answered with question seeing his name.

A low voice answered, "No, it's me, Timmy. Did you find Paco yet?" He paused, "Um, a few hours passed and I just wanted to call and see if you found him yet."

Calleigh bit down on her lip in sadness.

Horatio frowned looking at her. He knew something was wrong.

"No Timmy, not yet," she softly answered when Horatio lifted his hand and nodded at her. "Hang on a sec," she said handing Horatio the phone.

"Timmy. It's Horatio."

"Hey Horatio. I didn't want to bother you guys but I just had to know if you found Paco yet."

"Were working on it son. I promise you'll be the first I call Timmy."

"I was thinking Horatio. You know this is my fault and all… and I want to help. I can look for him too."

Horatio's brows arched high. His tone rose slightly. "No Timmy. I appreciate the offer son but let us handle this okay. I don't want you in danger too."

Timmy didn't hear a word Horatio was saying. He continued, "But I know I can help. I know some of the Mala Noches… I have a few friends—"

"No Timmy. I mean it! The Mala Noche's are not your friends. You have to trust me on this son, please." Horatio's tone changed again and this time concern filled his voice.

Calleigh and Eric both listened intently. It was easy to figure out what Timmy was saying on the other end.

"But Horatio, you said it yourself. I have a great memory and can remember things. I can help! I need to help Horatio." The boys voice cracked. Timmy was filled with guilt and raw emotion and he wasn't thinking rationally. His tone dropped low and Horatio knew he was crying. "You don't have to worry about me. I'll be alright Horatio. I'll call you if I find anything out. Bye."

Horatio's eyes widened. His tone rose. "Timmy! Wait Timmy! Timmy?" His jaw shifted then set. He looked down at the cell phone in shock then shook his head and quickly began dialing a number.

"What happened?" Calleigh asked pulling into the parking lot.

Horatio rumbled feeling his mind reel, "He's going to try and find Paco himself… and he's thinks the Mala Noche's are his friends!"

Calleigh exhaled, "Oh my god."

Eric chimed in, "I can go to Frank's and try to head him off H."

"Hang on," Horatio said raising one hand up, hoping Frank would pick up the call. A man's voice answered.

"Frank?" Horatio questioned.

"Horatio?"

"Yeah. Listen to me Frank. You need to stop Timmy from leaving your house. Right now Frank. Right now!"

Frank blinked taken aback. "I think he's up in the guestroom H. I'll go check on him. What's going on?"

"He just called Frank, and this kids intentions are clear. He wants to go and look for Paco by himself. He thinks the Mala Noches are his friends!"

"He thinks what!" Frank barked into the phone. He headed up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Timmy?" Frank called again and again. He turned the knob and opened the door. "Timmy you in there bucko?" Frank said looking around the bedroom. He walked towards the bathroom and checked to find it empty but his intelligent eyes noticed the dirty sneaker print on top of the toilet tank and the wide open window.

Frank wiped his lip and sighed, watching the curtain blow in the breeze. With a groan, he leaned over and looked out the second floor window. "Shit," he exhaled into the phone. "It looks like he went out the window H. I can't believe he would do this."

Horatio nodded. "He thinks he's responsible for Paco's kidnapping. He's just trying to make things right."

"I get it H," Frank said shaking his head side to side. "I'll head out and see if I can find him."

Horatio shook his head. "No Frank. Eric's gonna look for him. You take it easy and stay put my friend just in case he comes back." Horatio paused and got out of the Hummer. They all headed for the lab.

Horatio continued talking with Frank. "I know Timmy well. He'll have his phone. I'll do a GPS trace and have Eric pick him up before he gets himself into trouble." He let out a heavy breath, "One kid in the wind is enough right now… we don't need two."

"Good idea," Frank answered. "And who knows if his father is stalking around somewhere." Frank wiped his forehead in concern. "Can this get any worse," the Texan grumbled.

Horatio ran a hand over his forehead thinking the same thing with the phone still to his ear. They all headed into the building and directly into the AV lab. Calleigh gasped, Eric stopped stunned and Horatio stared in shock at the image of little Paco, who was crying out on the computer screen.

"It just did Frank," Horatio lowly breathed and closed the phone. He handed it back to Calleigh, whose eyes quickly welled for the young boy who was clearly being tortured.

"From the beginning Mr. Wolfe," Horatio lowly ordered as his jaw muscles repeatedly flexed in anger.

TBC…

* * *

Our Paco is in trouble… Bad trouble, and don't forget about our Timmy.

Horatio, Calleigh, Frank and the team all have their hands full.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

A/N: Okay, so... I left you all hanging last chapter and you will soon have some answers, but before that happens can you find the clues in this chapter now? :o) Be prepared my friends, you will not like the end of this chapter. You are warned!

Thank you Betty for proofing as always and thank you all for commenting and reviewing. I appreciate each and everyone of you and will be answering this time around.

Here we go...

* * *

III

Horatio looked down and rubbed his forehead. His mind was spinning out of control. Both boys were in danger, and the image of Paco on the screen, crying for help just devastated the man. He exhaled heavily with his teeth clenched tight. His head throbbing from the stress of it all.

"I'll go get a trace on Timmy's cell," Eric said lowly, observing the quiet redhead. The young CSI was glad he didn't have to watch little Paco being tortured. Just hearing about it made him sick.

Horatio nodded then quickly jotted down the cell phone number and handed it to Eric. "Let me know as soon as you find him. Bring him back to Frank's place, and Eric… be gentle with him. He's… been through a lot lately." Horatio let out a forced breath through his nose and turned in the chair. He watched the video start up then felt Calleigh's hand rest softly on his shoulder. He glanced up at her for just a moment.

Ryan looked at Calleigh and then Horatio. "It's… pretty bad," he explained a bit nervously, seeing Horatio's intense stare. "Whoever's doing this to him doesn't have a human bone in his body."

Horatio was angry. He felt overwhelmed with guilt and remorse. His head and body were killing him. The last thing he needed was to hear Ryan's last statement and he didn't want to hear anymore. His tone was dangerously low, "We don't need a play-by-play, Mr. Wolfe."

Ryan inhaled deeply and nodded, "sorry H." His phone rang and he answered it then quickly excused himself as Calleigh moved into the chair. She hit the play button continuing.

The picture was blank then the screen came on. Spanish voices filled what looked like a small dark room. It was clear that a standing video camera was filming the scene. It never moved from the angle it was set at.

Calleigh and Horatio watched as an unconscious Paco was thrown; face down onto an old bare mattress. His grey t-shirt was ripped from his body then two masked men restrained his wrists with rope to the metal headboard.

"Oh my God," she quietly gasped then attempted to gain control of her emotions letting out a breath.

Usually they didn't know or have any connection with the victims. This time it was different. Horatio and Calleigh both felt helpless and a great deal of concern for Paco.

Horatio gritted his teeth. He knew what was coming. It was all too familiar. His childhood flashed in his mind's eye. The redhead saw his father beating him down and his emotions reeled. This was a message to him. His cheek twitched as rage coursed through him. He let out a slow breath and reminded himself. _'Control. Stay in control for Paco. He needs you now.'_

Paco lay motionless for minutes. Calleigh and Horatio both studied the room and surroundings. Even the voices.

"Did you notice the tattoos and the lip ring?" Calleigh said never taking her eyes off the screen.

"Yes." Horatio quietly answered. "Timmy described it perfectly. So Ramón was telling the truth. He hired the Mala Noches."

Calleigh's tone softened, "The Mala Noches to kidnap and hurt a child. It just doesn't make sense."

Horatio's tone was low and full of remorse, "To get to me Calleigh. It does." He paused knowing he should have never let the boys get close to him. "Anything to hurt me… will give these animals satisfaction. This is a message for me."

Calleigh nodded her head in understanding and pointed. "Paco's waking up."

Horatio inclined his head and watched carefully. "Here we go."

Paco shifted a bit then lifted his head. He looked around and quickly realized he was tied to the bedpost. He rose to his knees, bent forward and leaned over toward his right wrist then began to work on the knots with his teeth.

Paco was smart and didn't waste a second. He worked hard on his restraints and almost had the first off but someone entered the room.

"Where do you think you're going," a very thick Spanish voice sneered.

Paco turned and gasped. He pulled urgently on the ropes finally freeing his right wrist. "No me toque! No me toque!" Paco shouted at the masked man. He stood up on his feet and thrust his back against the headboard.

The Spanish man slowly moved in closer. "Hey take it easy, hermano. No problema. We're brothers."

Paco stared unsure. He calmed and leaned back against the headboard, still out of reach from the man. "Que?" He asked in Spanish. "Why you hit me? Why you tie me up?" The young boy's eyes narrowed. "Why you wear a mask?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions kid," the Spanish man answered. Losing his patience then his tone changed and he growled harshly, "Why don't you sit down before you get hurt."

Paco slowly shook his head side to side in a no. "Porque? Why?"

He sneered, "Because I fucking said so!" The man suddenly grabbed one of Paco's legs and pulled Paco down on the bed. "You little shit. Hold still!"

"No! No!" Paco shouted and used his feet wildly kicking outward. He caught the man hard in the face kicking him again and again. "Get away! Get away!"

"Chinga tu madre! Hijo de puta!" The man yelled and backed away from the bed. He wiped at his bloody mouth and seethed, "You're gonna be sorry you did that kid! I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!"

Paco panicked and quickly rose to his feet again. He began pulling on the left wrist, trying his best to undo the rope that was tied around it.

"Demonios," he growled, looking back as the man walked out of the room and left. Paco's brows went up in surprise then he went right back to work trying to free himself. "Demonis! Come on. Demonios!" He pulled and tugged knowing he was in big trouble.

The door opened and this time two masked man entered. Paco's eyes widened. He pointed at them. "You stay away. Stay away!" He yelled as one moved to the left side of the bed and the other, the right. "Mierda," Paco growled then as the man on the left grabbed for him, Paco moved to the right quickly and right into the arms of the other man.

"Got ya," he said with a cold laugh, wrapping both muscular arms around Paco.

Paco quickly flung his head back hard into the man's face. The man released him and grabbed for his nose shouting out in pain. "The little fucker broke my nose! He broke my fucking nose!"

Paco smirked and his lip curved up slightly, watching the blood pour from the masked man's nose. The young boy knew he was really in trouble now.

Horatio found himself smiling slightly. The redhead was rooting Paco on. So was Calleigh as she prayed for him to escape.

The man on the left grabbed at Paco again and this time hung onto the back of his pants. "C'mere you little shit!" He growled as Paco struggled with everything he had. "No! Leave me alone! No me toque! No me toque!"

He pulled Paco down onto the bed then quickly grabbed both his legs but Paco still wouldn't give up. He flailed wildly then with his right hand, pulled at the man's hair then made a fist and began hitting the man in the top of the head, again and again and again. "Get, off! Get- Off- Me!" Paco growled, jabbing him in the head.

"The Spanish man yelled out, "Grab his fucking arms! Help me with him!"

"Can't you fucking see I'm bleeding!" The other man growled then aggressively grabbed Paco's arm and viciously back slapped him right across the face.

Paco's head flew to the side and his body lay limp on the bed.

Calleigh hissed and shook her head wondering how they could hurt a child. "Paco," she barely murmured and Horatio turned toward her momentarily.

He clenched his teeth and cursed under his breath. "Son of a bitch!" The redhead made a mental note to teach that bastard a lesson when he got his hands on him. He took notice of the man with the lip ring and made a promise to Paco.

"This fucking kid is more trouble than we need right now. Let's just do him and get this over with!" One masked man said to the other with the familiar tattoo. He pulled out a gun and took aim at Paco.

"Oh God," Calleigh gasped covering her mouth.

The other Spanish man answered angrily, "No. That's not what we agreed to do. Now shut up and tie him down again like you were told. Make sure you do a good job this time and duct tape his fucking legs." He stormed out of the room.

A few quiet minutes passed. The masked man tied Paco again, face down. He duck taped his legs then tied his ankles to the bed.

Paco woke with a groan and immediately began to struggle. "Let me go!"

The masked man laughed this time. "You're gonna be sorry you kicked me kid. I'm gonna make you pay."

Paco growled in his thick Spanish accent, "You gonna be sorry… especially when Horatio finds you! You will be in big trouble señor."

The masked man laughed hard and Horatio found himself gnashing his teeth together. His anger was off the charts. He wanted these bastards and he wanted them now. He wanted to rip them to shreds with his bare hands.

"Hey kid," the masked man pointed at the video camera that was recording everything. "Make sure you scream into the camera so Horatio can hear you!" He laughed, "Miami Dade's finest. Lieutenant Caine," and walked out of the room laughing.

Paco huffed quietly with anger, "Horatio will find me." He looked curiously at the camera and finished, "You will see."

Calleigh bit down on her lip and looked over at the redhead. He didn't flinch. His angry eyes were engrossed on the screen in front of him. She turned back towards the monitor just as the door opened and another masked man walked in.

This man was different.

Horatio carefully examined the masked man. He was stockier. Taller than the last two and had black gloves on. _'Why?'_ Horatio wondered. His shoes were black, his pants and his black long sleeve turtle-neck shirt that screamed he was not with the Mala Noches, who wore cut-off t-shirts that showed off their gang member tattoos. This man, whoever he was, took precautions not to be discovered, and he did a damn good job of hiding himself. It was clearly his intention.

Horatio's eyes narrowed and he felt his heart skip a beat, worried for the young boy. His intuition warned him and the red head sensed evil.

The man moved in front of the camera and slowly unhooked his belt, purposely putting a show on for the camera and whoever was watching.

Horatio shook his head. The fingers on his right hand fiddled with his top lip as he watched. _'Don't do this… please,'_ he prayed while his heart hammered against his ribcage.

Calleigh's hands remained over her mouth watching in horror, praying he wasn't going to rape and assault, Paco.

The man faced the camera and smiled, showing the white of his teeth. He snapped the belt in his hands and grinned with satisfaction. "Lieutenant Caine," he whispered in a raspy tone, concealing his voice.

"Bastard," Calleigh muttered with bitterness. She snapped out, "Who is this creep!"

Horatio remained quiet and shook his head unsure.

The man lifted the belt in his right hand then with brutal strength, brought it down hard against Paco's bare back and skin. The sound of the belt slap echoed throughout the lab again and again.

Horatio let out a breath as the boy held back his cry, fighting the pain.

The man had no mercy and with a heartless grunt, hit Paco even harder, time and again. Paco could only take so much. He was just a child and when the belt came down again for the twentieth time Paco finally cried out in pain. Yelling for… Horatio.

Calleigh felt her stomach churn as she watched in disgust, seeing small Paco being tortured by a grown uncaring man. Paco's cries grew louder and louder. He began to pull on the ropes as he yelled, fought and cursed until he couldn't anymore. It was clear his small body was weakening.

Horatio swallowed hard. This was a clear message aimed at him. They were repeating what his father had done to him as a child. He vowed to make the Cruz bothers pay. With a breath, he swore to himself as he sat there and observed Paco's torment. He shook his head over and over, watching the belt come down even as Paco laid in exhaustion, almost unconscious.

The man put the belt down on the bed then roughly grabbed onto Paco's damp hair, tugging his head backward. It was clear Paco was out cold. The man laughed maniacally then turned toward the camera and smiled with pleasure. A moment later he left the room.

Horatio exhaled heavily," I know this guy, Calleigh. I can feel it." His right hand was clenched into a fist on the desktop. His jaw tightly clenched. The anger radiating from him was intense. Calleigh didn't only see it, she could feel it just sitting next to him. She felt enrage herself.

Horatio swallowed hard trying to find control. "They're gonna kill him Calleigh," he said in a low tone.

"No. No Horatio!" She refused to believe his words… she didn't want to believe. She still had hope. Calleigh grabbed a hold of his left hand just as the man walked back into the room again.

He carelessly grabbed onto Paco's hair and yanked his head back. Paco cried out then gasped for air. His back was bruised and bloody covered with gashes. His wrists cut and bleeding.

Calleigh's hand tightened around Horatio's. They watched as the man walked toward the camera, smiled coldly and shut it off.

Horatio blinked and Calleigh stared at the black screen taken aback. _'Was Horatio right? Were they gonna kill Paco?'_

"Why'd he shut off the camera?" The blonde asked quickly with worry. "Horatio?" She looked to him for an answer.

"Because he doesn't want us to see. He wants us to think. Anticipate. And worry. He's playing with us… at Paco's expense."

"This son of a bitch!" She growled feeling her emotions swell.

A moment passed and the camera was turned back on. The man walked over toward the bed and Paco. He laughed crazily while looking into the camera then with one strong hand at the back of Paco's skull, he shoved Paco's head down into the mattress face first suffocating him. Paco began to struggle, kicking, wiggling and gasping trying to lift his head. He muttered words a loud that Calleigh and Horatio just couldn't comprehend. Then Paco weakened. He slowly stopped flailing and fighting. Minutes passed and finally little Paco laid still. Motionless. His face buried in the mattress. He wasn't moving anymore. The boy was lifeless and Horatio thought he was dead. Tears filled the redhead's eyes and his emotions began to overpower him.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Calleigh cried out and stood up unable to remain calm anymore. Her voice cracked when she cursed, "This bastard!"

"Wait, Calleigh," Horatio said with a hand up trying to hear. His eyes were still on the screen and the man who had a message for him.

The masked man came closer toward the camera and grinned. "Payback, Lieutenant," was all he said, but Horatio's eyes widened with the familiar voice he thought he recognized. The man then left the room laughing maniacally.

Calleigh sat back down watching. She gripped Horatio's hand as tight as she could unaware she was even doing it. "Please tell me Paco's not dead, Horatio. Please!"

The redhead inhaled a shaky breath and with a long pause barely whispered. "I wish I could sweetheart."

They both sat there in dismay at what they just witnessed. They stared at the monitor screen watching Paco's unmoving body. They both said a prayer for the young boy and neither of them knew what the other was doing.

Suddenly Paco's head moved slightly.

Calleigh gasped, "He's alive!"

A short breath left Horatio's lips and he closed his eyes in relief for just a second.

Paco unexpectedly coughed and lifted his head weakly as it bobbed around. His hair was damp and matted to his forehead. He turned toward the camera with bright red cheeks and shallow breathing. He could barely speak and rasped lowly, "Señor… monster. It's him. He make… a trap for you." Paco exhaled tiredly, "Don't… come… for me Oratio. Por favor, señor. It's him… the monster. He will… get you again."

Horatio and Calleigh both sat up more and carefully listened intently to Paco's words. Horatio exhaled in dismay listening to Paco talk to him. The redhead prayed for a lead. Something. Anything. A clue. A place to start looking for the boy. _'I'm gonna fucking kill the Cruz brothers,'_ he thought in fury, feeling a sense of helplessness.

Paco inhaled deeply and continued quietly, whispering, "Muy malo. Be careful… the monster… The bad man from—"

The door opened and Paco quickly lay down, playing dead again. The boy was smart and it gave Horatio hope that he may just live through this. _'Hang in there Paco,'_ Horatio thought with a heavy-hearted sigh.

The same two masked men walked into the room, Horatio could tell from the tattoos that identified them both. One man had a black suitcase that he opened and placed on the bed. The other untied a limp Paco and lifted him off the bed. He placed him in the suitcase walked over toward the camera and just before turning it off he laughed,

"Sweet dreams Lieutenant Caine."

The screen went blank. It was finally over. Horatio let out a forced breath through his nose trying to find some kind of control. He felt helpless and angry at the same time. His hands were curled up into tight fists that were full of hatred. Calleigh still had a hold of his hand, only now it was shaking uncontrollably and she could feel his fury seeping out.

"He's alive, Horatio.," she whispered trying to comfort him. Easy. Easy Horatio," she quietly spoke and moved in closer toward him, trying to calm the storm that was clearly ready to erupt.

"I know," He calmly whispered, looking down. Keeping himself under wraps thinking about his conversation with Paco at the hospital. Horatio shook his head side to side speaking quietly. "I told him he was safe, and I would never let any monsters get close to him or harm him, Calleigh."

Calleigh breathed softly in sadness, "Horatio, this is not your fault. This monster is evil and must have had his eye on Paco for some time. How were you supposed to know?"

Horatio's tone couldn't get any lower than it was. "Because… Paco told me," he sighed heavily and ran both hands over his face in distress.

Calleigh tenderly rubbed at his back, trying to ease his guilt and worry.

Horatio sat forward more. "Please play it back again."

"What?" She questioned taken aback. "Horatio, don't do this to yourself please."

The redhead hesitated. "I um… I want to make sure we didn't miss anything. Paco's smart Calleigh. In the end there, I'm certain he was trying to tell us something."

"You're punishing yourself!" She huffed reading the gloomy look in his eyes.

He reached for her hand and held her gaze. "I'm not. Please trust me on this. I need to see it again, and this time I need to separate my emotions. I don't know what you felt just now when we watched that, but I can tell you I let my emotions get in the way of focusing."

"Of course you did! You love Paco, Horatio. How on earth can you separate how you feel about him? You can't," she softened, placing a tender hand on his cheek.

"I can," he said sternly then softened, "I will. I have to…for Paco."

Calleigh nodded and licked her lips then held down the rewind button. She let it play and repeated the part when Paco was talking to them.

Horatio moved in closer and leaned on the desktop and watched with a new vigor.

Little Paco was breathless and clearly exhausted from the beaten. His words were so low and raspy that Horatio moved in more listening best he could.

"Señor… monster. It's him. He make… a trap for you." Paco exhaled tiredly, "Don't… come… for me Oratio. Por favor, señor. It's him… the monster. He will… get you again."

Calleigh hit pause and Horatio turned towards her. "Play it again," he said with a nod.

Calleigh shook her head back and forth and once again played it.

Horatio pointed, "There. Did you see that? Look at Paco's fingers, Calleigh."

"I see it, but what is he doing? I think it's because his hands are tied and he keeps getting hit Horatio."

Horatio shook his head. "No… He's trying to tell us something. Something about this guy maybe."

"Then why didn't he just come out and say it when he spoke into the camera?" The blonde asked in confusion.

"Look. Look at his fingers move, Calleigh. I see two, then seven and…" Horatio leaned in closer watching both Paco's hand move together. "Is that another… seven, he's trying to make?" Horatio said unsure.

Calleigh leaned in closer and watched Paco's repeatedly move his fingers. He kept lifting his fingers, giving some kind of number sign. She gasped and turned toward Horatio. "You're right. He is giving some kind of number sign."

She stopped and backed up the disk again. They both watched carefully and at the same time snapped out, "Seven!"

Horatio nodded. "Okay… so, 277?" He shook his head in thought. "I have no idea what he's trying to tell us."

"It's not a phone number," she said with a frown. It's not his address, we know that for sure but it's familiar to me somehow."

Horatio continued, "Maybe… where he's being held? Maybe he's trying to give us an address."

Calleigh swayed her head, "It's possible, I guess but on the disk he was unconscious when they brought him in the room. I don't think he knows where he is. He would have told us, I think. "277," said Calleigh quietly, then her eye widened. 277 Centro street, Columbia!" She snapped out in recognition.

"That's right," Horatio nodded. It was his aunts and uncles home address. Horatio blinked, "His aunt and uncle may be in danger—"

"And he's trying to warn us," Calleigh said, finishing his sentence. "That makes sense."

"I'll call for a car to monitor the house and keep an eye on them until we can move them." Horatio dialed and shook his head. "I feel like we're off course here. Why would someone kidnap Paco, torture the boy for us to see then go after his aunt and uncle?"

"Someone in the family have a grudge maybe?"

"What family?" Horatio answered shaking his head. "His only family is his aunt and uncle." The redhead kept shaking his head. "Something's not adding up here, Calleigh." Horatio spoke lowly into the phone making sure Paco's aunt and uncle would be safe. He hit the play button once again, listening to Paco's last words.

Paco whispered, "The man from—"

"From where Paco?" Horatio asked quietly in anguish. "The hospital?"

Calleigh stared at the redhead sadly seeing his frustration and worry.

The door suddenly opened and Calleigh turned to look. Her eyes widened. _'Jesus,'_ she thought, _'not now please._' She rose quickly knowing if Horatio saw him, in his current state, the redhead would surely take his head off. Maybe worse.

Calleigh quickly got to her feet and greeted the man at the door. "Sergeant," she said with a small smile.

Stetler looked over at Horatio's back then at Calleigh. "You two are still on leave. What are you doing here? You're not working a case are you?"

Calleigh blinked and shook her head. "No. We're not working a case."

"Then what are you both doing here?" Stetler insisted in a rather harsh tone.

Horatio rose from his chair and turned slowly. His steely blue eyes bore through Stetler as Calleigh gave him a glance then nervously continued, "Please Rick…, now is… not a good time. We were just leaving. We're not working a case, I assure you."

"All right," Stetler replied with a long pause, looking back at a clearly disturbed Horatio, who was shooting darts with his deadly glare.

"Is he okay? He doesn't look good," Stetler whispered to Calleigh, who quickly turned him and led him toward the door. She opened it for him.

"Horatio will be fine. Thanks Rick,' she said practically shoving him out the door. He headed back down the hallway with a glance at the two.

Calleigh blew out a very heavy breath thanking God then found Horatio's eyes on her.

She walked over and took him by the hand. "C'mon. Let's go see if Valera has anything in DNA."

Horatio nodded then in the lowest tone said, "Thank you Calleigh."

"Don't thank me yet. Stetler's gonna want our badges for this."

"You let me handle Stetler." Horatio softly answered.

"If I let you handle Stetler… the lab is gonna be short one IAB Sergeant." She chuckled.

Horatio barely grinned as she pulled him out of the lab_. 'And… a Lieutenant,'_ Horatio thought, '_because I would be in jail for murder._'

Ryan came jogging down the hall at them. "We got a break. I think I got a location off the disk."

"Where?" Horatio snapped.

"Near the Glades. The trailer park, H."

"Are you sure Mr. Wolfe?"

"Yeah, H."

"Okay Mr. Wolfe. I want to go in quietly. This kid's life depends on it. Calleigh and I will head over there now. You just get me an exact location all right."

"I'm on it H," Ryan answered and quickly headed back down the hall.

"Paco mentioned a trap, Horatio," Calleigh reminded lowly. She slid her hand along his arm with affection in her touch and concern in her eyes. "This could be a setup."

Horatio nodded. His blue eyes narrowed, "And… we'll be ready."

TBC….

* * *

Hmmmm. So did you find the clues?


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**A/N: Well I thank you all for the amazing reviews and comments. It's nice to be back again. I must say thank you to Betty, as always, and to you all, the wonderful readers. You're the best! **

**Have the tissues ready my friends.**

**Here we go…**

* * *

**III**

Ryan updated Calleigh and Horatio with the exact location of the gang's hang out. It was an old abandoned trailer park near the Glades.

Horatio and Calleigh arrived at the scene and moved cautiously. The immediate area looked abandoned but there were fresh tire tracks. Horatio pointed them out while Calleigh slowly drove in. With guns drawn they both got out and slowly surveyed the area.

Horatio looked over at Calleigh, who was staring down at what appeared to be fresh footprints.

"Looks like two sets," she lowly said, making eye contact with him for a moment.

Horatio nodded and scanned the area with his eyes. "Stay sharp… I don't like this."

Calleigh inclined her head and reminded, "Back up should be here soon."

'_Not soon enough,'_ Horatio thought, lifting his gun in a protective manner.

They both carefully headed in the direction of the old broken-down trailer. There were old abandoned cars, tires and various other items scattered around the dirt. It looked like a dumping ground.

Calleigh carefully stepped over a hubcap. "This place is like a booby trap." She looked down and blinked. "We have blood on the ground," she said quietly seeing droplets.

"I see it," the redhead replied and carefully stepped over a long shovel then met her gaze. "You ready?"

"On three," she quietly agreed with a nod.

Horatio carefully reached for the door handle with his left hand, keeping his gun trained on the door. He mouthed the words to Calleigh. "One. Two. Three!"

He pulled the door open and they swiftly entered. Horatio went to the left and Calleigh right, both taking aim with their guns. It was dark inside the trailer but there was just enough sunlight coming in from the outside, illuminating it.

"Clear!" Calleigh shouted not finding anyone. She let her eyes scan the small trailer, taking it all in. It looked familiar. She recognized it from the video she viewed with Horatio earlier.

"They're gone," Horatio answered lowering his gun. His blue eyes scanned the messy trailer. Several beer bottles, bags of chips and garbage were scattered all around.

"Horatio," Calleigh called with concern.

"Yeah," he answered and made his way over toward her.

She let out a breath and pointed. "That's… Paco's shirt. Isn't it?"

Horatio exhaled softly, "Yeah." He recognized the light gray t-shirt with the yellow smiley face on it. It was one of Paco's favorites. Horatio carefully lifted it up with one finger and took notice of where the blood stains were when a folded white piece of paper fell from it. His brows furrowed and he bent then carefully opened the folded paper with the tip of his gun. His jaw clenched tight when his eyes scanned the blood red words...

"**YOU ARE TOO LATE LIEUTENANT!"**

Calleigh looked at him. "Whoever wrote this knew you'd be coming."

Horatio inclined his head. "Paco said… the man was making a trap."

Calleigh's brow rose and she looked around warily. "Where the hell is backup?"

Horatio exhaled heavily when his eyes fixed on the bloody ropes. A flash went off in his mind and he recalled the memory from the video. He knew they were the ropes used on Paco. He holstered his gun and shook his head in dismay with hands on hips.

Calleigh moved beside him seeing his worry. "So Paco was held here," she said observantly, taking notice of the bare mattress and camera stand.

"It would appear so," the redhead quietly agreed. Horatio blinked then felt panic tear through him. An image went off in his head. Coming in he took notice of a shovel blocking their path. He blinked in recognition. "He may still be," Horatio explained then rapidly headed out of the trailer.

"Horatio?" Calleigh questioned but headed out right behind him. She knew him well enough to follow his lead, even though she had no clue what he was doing.

"Hang on," he said, looking down at the dirt studying it. "The blood," he pointed and began to follow the trailing droplets.

Calleigh immediately nodded in recognition. She followed with apprehension and dread, this was not looking good. It wasn't a lot of blood but the blonde's eyes widened when she noticed the shovel, and the fearful look in Horatio's glace when he turned her way pointing it out.

'_Dear God,'_ Calleigh thought closing her eyes for a moment. _'They buried Paco!'_

Horatio scanned the dirt again and this time so did Calleigh.

The blood trail came to a sudden end and was gone. Horatio stopped, turned and searched the dirt.

"Here," Calleigh said pointing out what looked like a deep groove in the dirt. Almost like a long line pointing in the direction they should go.

'_Did Paco leave them a clue,'_ the redhead wondered, studying the mark.

Calleigh watched the redhead's reaction as he stepped beside her. His eyes were a million miles away but Calleigh's narrowed in thought.

"Is that a…" she hesitated unsure and slowly finished with frightening awareness. "… It looks like a groove from a shovel being… dragged, Horatio." She gasped then blinked in realization. "Oh my God. Paco."

Horatio's jaw set. His heart began racing. The redhead was already jogging, following the long groove in the dirt.

Calleigh was behind him and a few feet over so they were covering more ground. They searched and searched the ground for any disturbance then with her heart pounding against her chest Calleigh called out, "Paco! Paco!"

Horatio suddenly stopped and did a 360. A small cloud of dirt surrounded him. He lost the trail. The groove in the dirt faded and was gone. Horatio exhaled frustrated, running a hand through his hair. His eyes scanned the dirt looking for any signs of disturbance.

Calleigh began walking slowly again. A few feet further and she suddenly froze stunned. The blonde's heart began banging against her ribcage. She immediately took notice of a patch of dirt that looked a bit darker than the rest. The disturbing thing was… it was in the shape of a small grave and recently dug.

"Horatio," she turned towards him with sadness in her tone, "Over here."

"Yeah," Horatio jogged towards her and frowned holding her gaze. "Calleigh?" He questioned and read her sadness. When she didn't respond he followed her gaze to the area her sad eyes were fixed on. His eyes immediately set on the small grave like mound of dirt and his heart dropped.

He instantly knew.

"Oh no," he quietly breathed as a short breath left his lips. His brows furrowed in realization and he hastily moved past Calleigh toward, what looked like a recently dug grave. His heart skipped a beat. A feeling of dread took over and the redhead prayed they were wrong.

"This is it," he barely whispered and instantly dropped to his knees. He began digging into the dirt with his bare hands.

Calleigh stared for a moment in shock watching him. Her right hand over her mouth as she held back tears.

Horatio breathed heavily pulling the dirt out with both his hands cupped like a small shovel. "Oh, no." He exhaled quietly again and again, fearing Paco was buried here. "No. No," he repeated refusing to believe.

Calleigh suddenly blinked coming out of her daze then quickly moved beside him. She dropped to her knees and began to help digging. It was only seconds but the two were determined as they cleared out a lot of dirt.

"I'm hitting something hard," she said inhaling deeply, out of breath. She pointed so Horatio could see.

Horatio was breathing hard himself. Partly from digging but mostly from the overwhelming thought that Paco was buried alive. He scooted over and swept the dirt off the top with his open palms.

Calleigh gasped seeing the top of it, "Oh my God. It's the suitcase!"

"Paco," Horatio whispered and began moving faster. His hands dug all around the sides uncovering it from the cold dirt. The more they uncovered it the more Horatio dreaded what he would find.

Calleigh's hands were going numb from the hard, coldness of the dirt, which meant whatever was buried there couldn't possibly be alive. The dirt had settled. It usually took days for that to happen. Calleigh exhaled heavily knowing if Paco was buried here…, he wasn't going to be alive. Odds were against him. Her green eyes began to well again.

Horatio let out a frustrated growl and pulled at the cover then noticed the latches covered in dirt. He opened them and practically ripped off the top. A short gasp left his lips seeing the small boy's lifeless body stuffed inside the suitcase. An unexpected fear gripped him and a low uncontrollable sob left Horatio's lips, "Paco."

Calleigh bit down on her lip holding back tears. She leaned back on her knees and covered her mouth trying not to cry. She felt like she was going to bust.

"Paco…" Horatio barely whispered and swallowed hard in disbelief.

The small boy was stuffed inside the suitcase. Curled up. Unmoving. Lifeless.

"Paco," he breathed again even lower as unnerving emotion filled his tone. The boy wasn't moving.

A place in Horatio's mind refused to believe what he was seeing. The redhead couldn't figure out why the young boy wasn't moving then it hit him like a brick wall.

"Paco!" Horatio cried then leaned down and felt his cold body. He immediately lifted the boy out of the suitcase, cradling him in his arms, praying to the powers above.

Calleigh couldn't hold back. The tears began to stream down her cheeks seeing Paco held lifelessly in Horatio's arms. Hearing the redhead softly call to him again and again.

Death was their jobs, yes, but not like this. Usually they never knew the victims. Usually they could separate themselves emotionally but not this time. This time it was different. This time it was a very young, innocent boy, who had touched their lives in such a special way.

Horatio Caine, the man who was always calm and in complete control of his emotions and some of the worse situations life could throw at you, was slowly losing it. And the blonde was witnessing it. She had never seen Horatio this way before. His voice was cracking. His body shaking but he wouldn't give up his hope, and it was tearing her apart.

"Son…" he barely whispered, devastated as his voice cracked from overwhelming emotion. He was clearly holding back tears.

Calleigh's hand stood over her mouth seeing Paco motionless. His arms and legs dangling lifelessly in the redhead's arms. She watched Horatio's reaction as tears filled his blue eyes.

He cradled the boy in his arms and held him close for a moment, carefully cradling his head, tenderly against him. Horatio closed his eyes then gently laid his body on the dirt covered ground. Two fingers immediately went to his neck and he checked for a pulse knowing there would be none.

Calleigh watched as Horatio's jaw clenched again and again. "Horatio," she so quietly breathed, placing her hand on his back.

"Call… call an ambulance," Horatio almost sobbed, kneeling next to Paco, his head hung low.

Calleigh gnawed on her inner lip. More tears fell and she opened her phone and made the call, even though she knew she should be calling the M.E.

"No. No," the redhead inhaled a shaky breath and shook his head back and forth, unwilling to take his eyes off the boy. His skin was pale. Ghost white. His lips, blue.

Both Horatio and Calleigh knew inside, that little Paco was gone. They had seen death often enough and knew the signs all too well.

"No. God no," Horatio whispered in devastation, staring at the boy. "Don't do this to me," he said lowly, feeling a flood of emotions destroy him and rip him apart. He was kneeling next to Paco's body, on both knees and reached out to brush the boy's hair off his forehead. He was cold.

'_So cold,'_ Horatio thought feeling sick to his stomach as more anger built.

Horatio felt himself coming apart at the seams. He quickly removed his jacket and covered the boy's cold body. He slid his hand down and placed it over the boys heart then bowed his head while the tears flooded his eyes.

"C'mon, Paco," Horatio whispered lowly, holding back a sob. "I know you can hear me." He inhaled a shaky breath. "Please…, son," came out in a broken cry.

Calleigh wanted to grab Horatio and hold him so tight. She wanted to tell him it would be all right and the tears began to fall again, this time in a steady stream down her cheeks. She laid a tender hand on his shoulder knowing his pain. Witnessing it first-hand. Experiencing her own as the uncontrollable tears flowed down her face and she did her best not to sob. She inhaled and tried to find some sort of control.

"Horatio," she whispered quietly, "He's… gone."

Horatio's jaw set. "No," he rumbled, shook his head slightly trying to find his unsteady voice. "He's… a fighter Cal," he barely breathed unable to speak.

"I know," she said, stifling her own cry. "He is," she agreed with an uncontrollable sob, "He is." Calleigh couldn't hold back her emotions anymore and let go.

Horatio turned and looked over his shoulder at her. His own eyes bloodshot red. He saw the tears streaming down her face. The pain and sadness in her green eyes, and a overflow of emotions that overwhelmed her. She nodded at him unable to answer then inhaled deeply when he reached for her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Hang in there," he barely breathed then turned back around to focus on Paco again.

Horatio exhaled deeply staring at the boy, remembering all the good times. His heart was breaking. "I'm... so sorry Paco," Horatio whispered in a heart-wrenching tone, placing his hand over the boy's heart again. "Keep me here forever Paco," Horatio barely spoke as the emotion wrecked him.

Calleigh began crying again. Her heart was breaking for Paco, for Horatio and for herself. She would miss this very special boy she thought, looking up at the sky and angrily asking why.

Horatio swallowed hard gazing at the lifeless boy. The tears flooded his eyes and finally spilled over. One, two, and then a continuous stream. Horatio tenderly lifted Paco against him and hugged the boy. "I'm sorry, Paco. So… sorry son," he whispered, holding Paco against his trembling body. He placed one hand behind Paco's head, cradling it and suddenly stiffened.

Calleigh stared. It was clear the redhead thought he felt something as he immediately laid Paco back down and checked his pulse. Horatio unexpectedly flung his jacket away then leaned down and put his ear up against Paco's cold chest listening to his heart.

Calleigh shook her head knowing it was too late but Horatio was unwilling to give up. The redhead would never give up. None of us ever wants to give up on the ones we loved.

"Horatio," she called quietly seeing his grief.

"He has a heartbeat," Horatio gasped looking at her then instantly grabbed his jacket to covered Paco again. He stared at the boy in shock for a moment then began to focus. He rubbed his warm hands up and down Paco's arms trying to create warmth.

"C'mon son. Come back to us," Horatio begged lowly.

Calleigh moved closer next to Horatio thinking the redhead was in denial. She put two fingers at the boy's neck again and blinked shocked. "Oh my God… he has a pulse!"

Horatio found her teary eyes and nodded with almost a smile. "I know. I know. We have to warm him up Cal."

"I'll get some blankets," she said, putting her hand on Horatio's that was resting on Paco's chest.

He stared at her for a moment when she nodded, then rose and sprinted for the Hummer.

"C'mon son," Horatio quietly urged, still trying to rouse Paco and warm his small body with his hands. He put both hands on his face, cupping his cold cheeks. "Fight Paco. Fight son."

Calleigh was back in a flash. She was quick to double the blankets and lay them over him. She watched Horatio trying to warm the boy more and joined in putting her warm hands on Paco's head and forehead.

"Where the hell's that ambulance?" Horatio growled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief. He began to wipe the dirt off Paco's face with a very shaky hand. Calleigh covered his hand and took it from him.

"Let me have it," she softly said, with a small smile. "It's all right Horatio." She gently moved the soft cloth over Paco's lips, then cheeks and forehead.

A low moan left Paco's lips and Horatio froze, staring at the young boy, and then Calleigh.

"Wake up Paco!" Calleigh shouted.

Horatio tried to find his voice. The redhead was clearly stunned.

"Yes… C'mon Paco," Horatio repeated lower then leaned over the boy. He cupped his cheek feeling warmth return to the boy's body. Paco let out a small cough followed by a big rise of his chest and suddenly inhaled deeply.

"That's right honey, breathe!" Calleigh shouted again with a growing smile.

"Breathe Paco," Horatio repeated, watching the boy's eyes slowly flutter open. "C'mon son," keep breathing for us," Horatio exhaled as tears filled his blue eyes once again. This time, happy tears.

Paco was staring up at them for a long moment when he suddenly blinked and rasped barely audible, "I… knew… you'd… come."

Calleigh had to bite her lip and stop the sob that almost left her mouth. She covered her mouth again holding back, watching as Paco weakly raised both arms up toward Horatio. He coiled them around Horatio's neck.

"I knew… Oratio," he breathed dryly, barely able to speak, shocking the both of them

Horatio gently hugged Paco back answering in a very shaky breath, "I would never leave you son." The feeling of love overwhelmed him as he held Paco in his arms. Alive. He tightened his hold careful of his wounds. Paco was alive!

"Sí," Paco rasped and laid his weary head on Horatio's shoulder. "I… know. Es verdad."

"Es verdad, son." Horatio exhaled an unsteady breath and thanked the powers above. Paco could have had brain damage or been a vegetable after all the time he was oxygen deprived but the boy was talking normally. How was this possible?

Tears streamed down Calleigh's face listening to Paco's belief, that Horatio would find him.

Paco lifted his heavy head a bit and found Horatio's teary bloodshot eyes. The young boy rasped slowly in his broken Spanish accent, "Is… that you, or me… shaking? I can… not tell?" Tiredly Paco laid his head to rest again on Horatio's shoulder.

"I think it's… both of us son," Horatio gave a smile of relief to Calleigh as he rose with Paco in his arms. She nodded and pursed her lips as more tears flooded her eyes seeing his. Horatio's love for the boy was beautiful as his eyes flooded with tears of joy.

Calleigh exhaled a breath and followed Horatio towards the Hummer. She grabbed another blanket and covered Paco more as Horatio sat him down in the back seat of the hummer.

Paco was reluctant to let go and Horatio understood. "It's alright," the redhead explained, gently easing Paco's arms from around his neck. "I'll stay with you, okay." Horatio began to unbutton his shirt and in no time had it off and wrapped around Paco, who gave the most adorable smile.

"Muchas—" Paco coughed feeling the dryness in his throat. Paco nodded and swallowed hard. "Aqua?."

"I'll get him some water," Calleigh said, and headed for the back of the Hummer. She was back in an instant.

Paco smiled tiredly as Calleigh lifted the bottle to his lips, helping him to drink it. The boy took hold of the bottle and guzzled half of it down before she stopped him.

"Go easy Paco. Drinking it too fast is not good for you," she explained softly.

"Sí," Paco nodded and swallowed hard then cleared his throat. "I'm… so thirsty," he said in a deeper tone. "But… I get… brain freeze. I know, Timmy tell me."

Horatio and Calleigh both laughed. Paco leaned his head over onto Horatio's shoulder. "I'm tired… señor. So… very tired."

Horatio looked at Calleigh with concern then back at Paco. He slid in beside Paco and cradled the boy's head in his lap, letting him lay down against him. Paco shifted and snuggled in closer, getting comfortable.

Calleigh watched Horatio gently caress Paco's forehead then carefully move his fingers to were Paco's pulse point was. The blonde knew he was checking his vitals and Horatio gave her a nod letting her know Paco was okay.

Calleigh suddenly frowned getting Horatio's attention. She pointed towards Paco's back. Blood was slowly seeping through Horatio's shirt that Paco was wearing.

Horatio nodded at the blonde then leaned down toward Paco. "How's your back feeling Paco?"

Paco shrugged and mumbled lowly. "Feels… okay."

"No pain son?" Horatio's low tone soothed the boy.

"I don't feel… anything," Paco muttered, letting his eyes close again.

Horatio found Calleigh's worried gaze and knew they were both thinking the same thing. The boy was in shock.

"Just a few more minutes Paco and the ambulance should be here son."

Paco's head shot up. "Ambulance? I don't need an ambulance." He stared at Horatio and then Calleigh. "Do you?"

Horatio exhaled softly. He felt like he certainly could use an ambulance about now. Between his battered body and mind, he had no idea how he was even standing anymore. His emotions were overflowing and completely out of control.

"No honey, we're fine," Calleigh explained, watching Horatio zone out in thought.

"You… come with me?" Paco asked softly, looking at Horatio.

Horatio immediately nodded. "Of course son. Anything you like."

Calleigh smiled and let out a breath of relief that Paco was alive and from the sound of him, all right.

Paco lifted his head again in thought. "Anything… I like?" He gave a sideways grin to the red head.

Horatio gave him a genuine smile. "Yes. Anything. What did you have in mind son?"

"Well… Timmy took me to this place and he ordered a…" Paco looked at Horatio and tightened his lips in thought, "Oh sí. A… banana boat! It was so good. I would like that again!"

Calleigh's smile could have lit the sky as she wiped her tears away once again. Of all the things a child could asked for and Paco asked for ice cream.

Horatio nodded. "As soon as we get you checked out, I promise you all the banana boats you can eat."

Paco giggled and snuggled against Horatio. "You and Calleigh can help me like Timmy did that day."

Horatio sighed softly and leaned his head back against the headrest. "We'll all help you Paco."

The sound of the sirens got their attention. Three squad cars pulled up with the ambulance behind them. Calleigh waved them over but it was too late as Horatio once again lifted Paco into his strong arms and brought him over toward the ambulance. He laid him on the stretcher and held onto his small hand as the EMT's began to check on him.

"Be careful with his back," Horatio quietly said.

"I know sir," the EMT answered.

The officers approached then both but Calleigh walked away with them and sassed, "What the hell took you guys so long? I called for backup and an ambulance over 10 minutes ago!" She shook her head upset and snapped, "Secure the scene and tape off the whole area. The scene needs to be processed still, so watch where you step!"

Horatio looked over and watched her give orders. She pointed to the area and directed the officers making sure they understood. A small smile curved the redhead's lips. He knew the wrath of Calleigh Duquesne when she was angry.

"Everything… okay?" Paco asked tugging on Horatio's hand.

"Huh?" Horatio gave him a nod. "Everything's fine son." Horatio released Paco's hand as the EMTs lifted the stretcher into the ambulance.

"He's stable but we should get him to the hospital ASAP, Lieutenant."

"I agree," Horatio said with a nod.

Calleigh walked back over toward him with a small smile, knowing he was observing. "Someone has to snap these officers into shape."

Horatio chuckled low, "Yes. I agree."

She grinned at the redhead. "So you're going to go with Paco right?"

"Yes." Horatio said holding her beautiful gaze. He took a step closer while looking into her eyes and caressed her cheek tenderly. "I love you," he whispered and delicately kissed her lips. "Thank you Calleigh."

Calleigh embraced him tightly and exhaled. "I love you more than you know handsome." She drew back realizing all the officers were witnessing this. Never at a crime scene did the two show affection for one another but this was different and Calleigh reached for his hand and held on to it. She gazed into his loving blue eyes.

"Are you okay, Horatio?"

"Truth," he lowly answered looking down. A forced breath left his nose and he shook his head. "No. No I'm not," he breathed out softly.

Calleigh smiled sadly in understanding. "Me either." She caressed his face and nodded. "Paco's alive, Horatio. We found him and he's gonna be all right so you have to be too, right."

Horatio heaved a sigh feeling mentally and physically exhausted, "I guess."

"You guess," she smirked then smiled, "Lieutenant, don't make me snap you into shape."

Horatio looked down with a smile. "Yes ma'am.

Calleigh ran a hand through her hair and let out a breath. "Paco's calling for you." She pointed and Horatio turned towards the ambulance where Paco was waving.

"Go," she said looking the rumpled redhead over. "I like your new style. You look good in a white t-shirt."

Horatio chuckled, "I'll see you at the hospital." He paused. "You're following, correct?"

"Yeah. Right after I clean up here. I need to process the evidence. I'm sure were gonna find prints and DNA. We have Paco's shirt. The bloody ropes, the shovel, camera, suitcase and who knows what else they left behind for us."

Horatio frowned. "No. Call in Eric and Ryan. Get them to process it. I want you following sweetheart."

"Okay," Calleigh said hesitantly, realizing Horatio was still concerned. She smirked. "In that case, I'll be right behind you handsome."

"Good," Horatio said with a small smile. He stepped up into the ambulance and took a seat near Paco.

Calleigh watched as the young boy reached for his hand. She smiled as the ambulance driver closed the doors.

The blonde walked towards the Hummer thanking the powers above for Paco's life. She opened her cell phone and hit a button.

"Delko."

"Eric we found Paco. He's alive and we're heading for the hospital now. Any word on Timmy yet?"

"That's great news Cal. Yeah. I found Timmy and stopped him just before he got himself in some real trouble with the gang. He's fine and I'm on my way to drop him off at Frank's house."

"Okay Eric. I'm gonna need you and Ryan to come out here and process the scene. We have several key pieces of evidence that should make this an easy conviction."

"Right after I drop off Timmy, I'll head over there with Ryan."

"Thanks Eric. We'll be at the hospital if you need us. Oh Eric, let me talk to Timmy a second."

Eric handed Timmy the phone. "Hello," The young boy said, in a very gloomy tone.

"Timmy. It's Calleigh. We found Paco." She smiled hearing Timmy's sigh of relief.

"Is he okay?" The young boy asked rising to attention. "Please tell me he's okay?"

"Horatio's on the way to the hospital with him now but from what I can tell, I think so."

Timmy exhaled and tears immediately filled his eyes. "Thanks, Calleigh…" Timmy handed the phone back to Eric.

"Hey, the kids a bit shook up."

"Aww," Calleigh exhaled feeling badly for Timmy. "Tell him we couldn't have done it without his help."

"Will do Cal. Talk to you later," Eric said and hung up. He looked over at Timmy who was wiping his eyes.

"Hey Timmy. Calleigh said they couldn't have found Paco without your help. Nice work Timmy." Eric put a tender hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled.

III

Horatio was sitting across from Paco, the young boy's hand in his. He smiled and his head tilted slightly.

"You all right son?"

Paco nodded. "Sí. Now that you're here with me, Oratio. Stay with me?"

"Of course, Paco. I won't leave your side son." Horatio gently squeezed his hand in a sign of affection.

Horatio lifted his head and looked out the front window. "We're heading to Mount Sinai correct?"

"Yep," the EMT beside him answered then the driver turned back for a moment acknowledging Horatio.

"Doctor Joe, right Oratio?" Paco rasped dryly.

"That's right, son. Dr. Joe will take good care of you. Now I want you to rest. No more talking all right," Horatio said with a tender smile at the boy.

Horatio's eyes narrowed when the driver looked back again. The redhead noticed the tattoos on his arm as well as a lip ring. _'What the hell?'_ He wondered, and on instinct, his right hand automatically went to his sidearm.

"Bad idea, Lieutenant," the other EMT said in a rather thick Spanish accent. Horatio froze feeling the cold metal object pressed against his back. "Don't move… or I'll do you both right here." The thick Spanish voice said, "You comprende, Lieutenant?"

Paco's eyes widened hearing the man's voice.

"I… understand," Horatio calmly answered holding Paco's gaze, while the man yanked Horatio's gun from its holster.

"I can't believe this kid is still alive," The driver said, looking back at his partner.

The man smiled coldly at Paco. "Yeah… that's about to change. Remember me you little shit? You broke my nose!"

Paco's lips parted but Horatio shook his head at the boy.

"Leave the boy alone," Horatio quietly said.

The man shoved the gun into Horatio's ribs and growled, "Shut the fuck up and give me your cuffs."

Horatio groaned feeling him press the gun into his ribs harder. "I don't have my cuffs on me."

The Spanish man laughed, "Some cop you are. He doesn't even have cuffs!" The man shoved Horatio with his gun again. "Don't move!" He ordered and Horatio heard the man rustling around. He knew he wasn't paying full attention and turned just a bit to see him drop a handful of wire ties.

"Turn the fuck around!" He shouted at the redhead making Paco gasp.

"It's all right son. Everything's gonna be fine Paco," Horatio's tone soothed the boy but angered the man.

He moved right beside Horatio and slammed his fist into his kidney, causing the redhead to hunch over and groan.

"Just who the fuck do you think you are, huh?"

The man turned and looked at Paco. He waved the gun carelessly yelling at the scared boy. "It's not all right and in fact, you're both gonna be dead very soon."

Horatio shook his head at the frightened boy and was brutally shoved again. "Put your hands behind your back!"

Horatio exhaled but didn't move. He was shoved harder with the gun and the man shouted again, "Put your fucking hands behind your back I said!"

When Horatio didn't comply the man rose and pointed the gun at Paco.

"All right," Horatio said immediately lifting his hands up. "Just calm down."

Angered even more, the man pistol whipped Horatio in the side of the head with the gun and screamed at the top of his voice, "Don't fucking tell me to calm down! Do what I say motherfucker! Now!"

Horatio lifted his left hand to his temple and groaned in a daze. _'Get your bearings Horatio,'_ he thought to himself knowing this guy meant business. But there was no way he was going to let them hurt Paco again. _'No way in hell,'_ the redhead thought clenching his jaw.

"Now, put your hands behind your back!"

Horatio complied and put his hands behind his back. He felt the plastic wire tie tighten just a bit but the ambulance hit a bump and the man lost his balance. Knowing this was his chance Horatio shot up and turned. The man came at him with a knife in one hand and the gun in the other. Horatio grabbed his wrists and knocked the gun away. The two struggled for the knife as the ambulance came to a sudden halt.

Both men went flying toward the back of the ambulance and tumbled to the floor. Horatio ended up on top of the man but quickly felt his strength and realized he was in no condition for hand to hand combat at the moment. His body was battered, exhausted and weak. He was at a disadvantage and worried for Paco's safety.

The redhead struggled to keep the man from shoving the knife up into his chest. He pushed down but felt himself quickly losing the battle. He also knew the driver would soon be on him as well. Feeling his strength diminish, Horatio groaned then shouted, "Paco… Run! Now son. Go!" The redhead knew Calleigh was right behind them and would be curious as to why the ambulance had suddenly stopped. All he had to do was hold them off a few more minutes.

Weak and injured, Paco struggled to get off the stretcher. The small boy was drained and strapped in no less. He slid down through the belts and off the gurney then came up behind the man who was almost to his feet and kicked him in the back of the knee, causing him to go down again. Horatio in turn, lost his balance and also fell right on top of him, still struggling for control, doing his best not to get stabbed.

Paco shouted as the driver came stumbling in the back of the ambulance toward him. "No! NO! Get away." He pointed with huge eyes.

"Paco run! Now son! Run!" Horatio growled knowing the second man was quickly approaching. The redhead watched as Paco pushed the heavy ambulance doors open and jump out. He immediately fell down on the grass.

Calleigh had already pulled the Hummer over when she saw the ambulance sway and go off the road. She immediately knew something was wrong and called for backup then saw Paco jump out of the back of the ambulance. She gasped having a clear vision of Horatio being attacked by the EMTs. The blonde quickly jumped out of the Hummer, pulled her gun and made her way toward the back of the ambulance.

"Let him go," she shouted with a growl, "Miami Dade PD!" She pulled the trigger just as the man shoved the knife up towards Horatio's chest.

The first man collapsed to the floor in a heap but the second man behind Horatio suddenly had his arm around the redhead's neck, choking him. His face was getting redder and Calleigh could see him fading. She didn't hesitate or warn again. She pulled the trigger twice and the man fell backwards pulling Horatio down along with him.

"Horatio!" She shouted and climbed into the ambulance.

Slowly Horatio lifted on his knees and gasped for air. He struggled to sit up when Calleigh quickly assisted and helped him sit on the stretcher.

"You okay?" She asked with worry watching him still struggle for air. He nodded and Calleigh opened her phone and spoke with urgency.

"This is Officer Duquesne. I have an officer down and need assistance immediately! We need an ambulance ASAP!"

Horatio put one hand up refusing. "I'm… all right."

Calleigh blinked knowing he wasn't all right then she reminded, "Paco's not."

"Right," Horatio inhaled deeply and tried to gather himself. His left arm was fixed over his midsection and ribs. Blood was trickling down the left side of his head and his lower back kidney area was killing him. He winced in pain.

With a groan, Paco struggled to climb back into the ambulance. Calleigh quickly moved to helped the boy back inside.

"You okay sweetheart?"

Paco hugged her and bobbed his head up and down then exhaled. "That was close. Phew."

He moved in close next to Calleigh and leaned against the side of the ambulance breathing heavily.

"You okay son," Horatio rasped short of breath but seeing the boy struggle for oxygen.

"Sí. I fall down. Boom!" Paco grinned and rubbed his backside making Horatio chuckle. "You okay señor?" Paco asked moving in closer toward him. He sat on the stretcher next to Horatio and his eyes widened. "Uh-oh," he pointed at Horatio's back.

"What's wrong Paco?" Calleigh asked.

"Horatio, not okay. Look!" Paco pointed to a needle that was sticking into Horatio's back.

Calleigh gasped. "Don't move Horatio."

He chuckled low still feeling out of sorts, "I… don't think… I'm capable of moving… if I wanted sweetheart."

"It looks full," Calleigh shared, examining it. "I'm gonna pull it out okay?"

"Go ahead," Horatio agreed lowly.

"Let's hope nothing was injected," she said carefully pulling the shiny needle out.

Horatio winced then groaned immediately feeling woozy. "Um… Calleigh…" His eyes slowly began to close.

Paco's eyes went wide as saucers. He shouted, "Oratio! Oratio! No sleep!"

Horatio's eyes immediately opened hearing Paco's loud wail.

Calleigh moved back around quickly and found the first aid kit. She grabbed a few ice packs, remembering what Joe did to slow down the poison last time Horatio was injected with it. She held it on the wound and kept the redhead talking.

"Stay with me handsome, all right?" She caressed his face and carefully laid him back down on the stretcher. Paco moved across onto the long cushioned seat. Calleigh put a small pillow at the back of his head and held the ice pack on his shoulder near his neck.

"Oratio… okay?" Paco slurred softly with very heavy lids. He lay back looking at Horatio then slipped his small hand in the redhead's big hand.

"I'm all right… Paco," Horatio moaned low, trying to assure the young boy.

"Muy consado," Paco muttered and his eyes closed.

Calleigh's eyes opened wide. She quickly moved to his side with worry. "Paco? Honey, you okay?" She quickly checked his pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. "Hang on Paco."

A low groan left the redhead's lips. She moved over a bit to check on him again. "Horatio? You still with me?"

No response came from the redhead. He was out cold. Calleigh checked his vitals and found him stable. She ranked a hand through her hair looking at Horatio and then Paco.

"What could possibly happen next," she murmured, shaking her head in disbelief.

TBC….

* * *

Well? Enough excitement for you all? LOL It's not over. I wonder what could happen next?

Yes. Paco is alive! And you all can dispose of your tissues now.

But the mystery man is still on the prowl.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**A/N: Thank you all again and again. The reviews have been amazing and very inspiring as I continue with this crazy train story. I thank you all and warn you more trouble will come just when you**** least expect it! LOL**

**Betty my friend. I thank you for helping me to keep this story rolling in a very good, grammatical way. **

**Here we go…**

* * *

III

Horatio's eyes moved rapidly behind his lids. He muttered incoherently, slowly being pulled from a dream state. Little by little he began to stir. Very low, yet familiar sounds filled his mind. His hearing was the first sense to return.

He recognized the beeping, the whirling sounds, then the voices.

Low. Soft. Caring.

He knew them all too well and struggled to open his eyelids.

A kind woman's voice was the first. "I think he's waking up, doctor."

"That wouldn't surprise me," the male doctor answered sarcastically, moving over Horatio's still unconscious form.

"Should I let Calleigh know?" The nurse asked softly.

Horatio was somewhat aware but hearing that name pulled him from his drug-induced slumber. Fighting to return to consciousness, he groaned. He wanted to talk but all that came out was an incoherent grumble.

He felt a tender hand on his arm. "Easy pal," the man spoke softly, then continued talking to the woman.

"She went on a coffee run and should be back any second," the doctor answered looking down at the waking redhead.

Horatio's eyelids fluttered. He groaned low then inhaled deeply and his eyes finally opened. He blinked a few times clearing the blurriness, then licked his dry lips.

Dr. Joe Gannon placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and leaned down. He smiled. "Welcome back. You still with us, pal?"

Horatio blinked again trying to clear his fuzzy vision. He nodded, barely, and tried to speak but a low rasp came out. He cleared his dry throat, shifted his legs and groaned in pain cradling his ribs. It felt like he had been asleep for a long time.

"Take it easy," Joe gently urged. He looked up at Maria. "Get me 2mgs of Dilaudid and some swabs for his lips."

"Sure Joe," she answered and headed out of the room.

Horatio exhaled and shifted then stilled feeling his whole body rebel. He groaned low, "How… long?"

Joe cocked his head to the side staring at the battered redhead. "Two days, and your partner over there too." Joe gestured to the right and Horatio turned his head to look.

"Paco," he rumbled, and quickly lifted his head. Dizzy and in pain he immediately regretted the movement. His head dropped back down on the pillow and with teeth clenched he groaned, "Is, Paco… all right, Joe?"

Joe nodded and kept one strong hand pressed against Horatio's chest. "Paco's gonna be fine Horatio but if I were you, I wouldn't attempt to lift my head again. You need to take it easy pal."

Horatio blinked trying to find his bearings. His vision still hazy. His voice gritty. Flashes went off in his head and he recalled some of it but was trying to process it all. His brain was slowly working things out. He lifted his right hand up to his forehead and dryly asked, "What happened?"

The door opened and in walked Maria followed by Calleigh, who had a tray of coffees in hand. "He's awake?" She asked with surprise and instantly put the tray down and moved toward Horatio's bedside.

Maria quietly handed the syringe to Joe and went about her business. She picked up an alcohol swab and small square piece of gauze in preparation.

Calleigh smiled. "Hey, handsome." She took his hand in hers. "You gave me quite a scare." She chuckled, "Both you and Paco, together."

Horatio cleared his throat again still fuzzy with the memory. "How… how do you mean?"

"You both passed out on me," she explained with raised brows. "You don't remember?" Her green eyes went to Joe concerned then she saw the needle. She kept the redhead busy knowing he would protest.

"Oh," Horatio answered with a nod, "Sorry, about that."

Calleigh chuckled and placed a tender hand against his cheek. She shook her head back and forth at him. "You just rest and take it slow. I'll be right here with you and Paco."

"Thank you," Horatio answered then hissed feeling the sharp stick in his hip area. He turned his head slightly to the right where Joe stood with a smirk on his face. "A little, warning… would have been nice," the redhead groaned.

Joe chuckled, "A little warning would have given you time to refuse."

Horatio felt the immediate effects of the potent drug. The room began to spin and he closed his eyes turning back towards Calleigh.

"Just relax and let it work," said Joe quietly.

A soft breath left Horatio's lips, "It's not like… I have a choice… doctor."

Joe chuckled then smiled hearing the deepness in his tone when he almost growled, "doctor".

"I'm here Horatio. It's okay. Rest," Calleigh softly breathed.

Horatio slid his left hand onto her forearm and squeezed lightly. "Thank you," he answered lowly feeling exhausted. He grimaced in pain then sighed softly, enjoying Calleigh's loving caress that felt so, so good against his face and forehead. Horatio's eyes slowly began to close. He suddenly tried to lift his head realizing he was once again dozing off.

"No…," said Joe extending the word, ready for him. "Stay down and go back to sleep. Your body needs it. Trust me. You'll feel better once you're well rested."

"Did we… get them Calleigh?" Horatio muttered low.

"We got em, Horatio," she said reaching for his hand. She held it lightly. "They're never gonna bother Paco or you, or anyone ever again."

Horatio's eyes opened more in awareness. "You shot them both, right?" He asked feeling very unclear.

"Yep," she said with a nod. "And you know I don't miss."

A small smile curved his lips and he squeezed her hand in affection. "I know sweetheart. So I take it… that means they're both dead."

"You got it, handsome," she gave him a nod and Horatio exhaled heavily.

"One… left…," he mumbled and his eyelids finally closed.

"We'll get him, handsome. Don't you worry," she said knowing he was sleeping again.

"He's out," Joe shared, taking the redhead's pulse. "He remembers some of what happened. This is good."

Calleigh smirked. "In a way… I guess," she said feeling uneasy. "As soon as he can move Joe, you know he's gonna want to finish this."

Joe's eyes narrowed. "I know. I guess I'm gonna have to find a way to keep him down this time." Joe pointed over towards Paco. "And I think I have just the thing." Joe smiled widely, dimples and all.

Calleigh nodded already knowing the good doctor's plan.

III

Paco's scream reverberated in Horatio's mind. He gasped when his eyes snapped open. Flashes went off. Horrible visions that seemed muddled and unclear. Some with Paco, some without. A man dressed in black surrounded by a huge dark cloud. Horatio blinked unable to make out his face but his cold maniacal laughter resounded in his mind.

The redhead exhaled heavily calming. His breathing slowly returned to normal but it took a moment for the heart monitor to register it. The fast steady beep gradually slowed down while he laid still in thought. His eyes stood open on the ceiling as he zoned out trying to make sense of it all.

"Hey honey," Alexx quietly said, pulling the redhead from his thoughts.

"Alexx," he dryly answered with a heavy breath.

Alexx observed him closely. "Are you all right? Dreaming again?"

Horatio moved his head slightly up and down. "Joe… and his pain killers," he said in a gritty tone, annoyed.

Alexx chuckled, "Don't be mad at the doctors honey. You do know we only try to help." She smiled and softly ran a hand over his forearm.

Horatio's lips curved up and he shook his head, looking at the caring M.E

She gestured toward Calleigh, who was fast asleep. "It's good she's getting some sleep."

Horatio nodded. "Yeah. She's been with me… us the whole time from what I hear. Two days?"

"You heard correctly honey and she has the troops outside the door as well." Alexx smiled. "Consider yourself and Paco well protected."

Horatio frowned but came to attention. He pressed the button on the bed to incline a little, then shifted and sat up. "Troops?"

Alexx nodded. "Yeah. Troops. I think she has this place locked down tighter than Fort Knox." She laughed, Horatio didn't.

"You're not laughing," Alexx said with worry, watching him. He was in deep thought again. "Honey, you okay?" She ran a tender hand over his forehead.

Horatio blinked. "Sorry Alexx. I kinda… zoned out there for a moment."

Alexx's eyes narrowed. "Don't even try it sugar," she shook her head side to side with attitude, "I want to know what you're thinking Horatio. I know you too well and your eyes are planning something. What?" she asked quietly.

Horatio lips curved slightly. "Actually Alexx… I wasn't planning anything. Just thinking. My memory… is a bit fuzzy with all that happened."

Alexx studied him for a long moment. "Are you being honest with me, sugar?"

Horatio smiled and answered in a quiet tone, "I am."

Alexx smirked, "You had better be, mister."

Horatio chuckled low. "You have my word Alexx. "I'm not going anywhere."

The M.E. smirked and nodded. "After all these years Horatio Caine, do you actually think you can put one past me?"

The redhead chuckled and that made her smile. "I… guess not, Alexx."

Paco bolted upright and cried out, "No! No! Get away! No me toques!"

Horatio and Alexx watched Calleigh immediately jump up and tend to the frightened boy.

"It's all right honey. You're just having a bad dream." Paco hugged her tightly while she spoke softly, "You're safe Paco, look, Horatio's right over there."

Paco let out a breath and stared at the redhead for a moment in a daze. He blinked a few times then quickly shuffled off the bed and practically ran towards Horatio's bed.

"Honey wait!" Calleigh snapped, watching his IV pole get dragged behind him. She moved rapidly after the boy and grabbed the IV pole keeping it close so the IV line didn't come out of Paco's arm.

Paco looked up at Horatio with the saddest eyes. He rasped, "I stay with you? Sí? Por favor?"

Horatio nodded, "Of course you can Paco." He patted the bed beside him. "You can stay with me for as long as you like, son."

Alexx and Calleigh smiled then the blonde helped Paco up and straightened his IV line. "Be careful not to pull this out Paco," Calleigh explained sweetly. "It's helping you to hydrate again."

The young boy bobbed his head up and down at Calleigh. "Muchas gracias, Calleigh," Paco answered then unexpectedly snuggled against Horatio. The redhead's brows arched high in surprise. Then Paco threw his right arm over Horatio's midsection causing the redhead to stiffen and groan.

"Easy on the ribs, Paco," Calleigh said with wide eyes on Horatio who was clearly in pain.

Paco lifted his head to look at Horatio who was grimacing and quickly apologized, "Oh, pardóname. So sorry, Oratio."

Horatio let out a soft chuckle and with his right arm pulled Paco in closer against him, "No worries, son. I'm gonna live."

Paco smiled and sat up again. He held the redhead's blue eyes then gave him a big hug. This time, tenderly. Paco drew back and Horatio tilted his head at the boy in question. Paco smiled. "I love when you call me son. Muchas gracias Oratio."

"De nada, hijo." Horatio gave him a wink.

Paco smiled and laughed then looked at the IV in Horatio's arm. "I have one just like you," Paco explained lifting his arm to show the redhead.

"That's right Paco. It's vitamins to help us get stronger and feel better," Horatio explained softly, watching the young boy's eyes examine him.

Paco leaned in and whispered something near Horatio's ear. "Señor… I have a bad dream."

Horatio nodded and answered softly. "I know. I… I have them too Paco." He looked up at the blonde and his eyes crinkled a bit. "Sometimes when you talk about it… you feel better."

Calleigh smiled, hearing Horatio's words. The ones she always said to him.

"I don't know Oratio. I don't think talking about it will make me feel better. I feel…" Paco held Horatio's eyes for a long moment. "Scared. Very scared."

"I understand, son," Horatio replied in a whispery soft tone, his head tilted.

"You feel scared too?" Paco asked immediately.

"Yes. Sometimes I feel scared and confused also." He gave the boy a small smile. "We're only human, Paco."

Paco swallowed hard and barely whispered, "The bad man… he had no ear."

Horatio's brows rose high. Calleigh grabbed a chair and Alexx moved in beside her, all interested in the description of Paco's monster.

Horatio didn't want to push the boy but knew this was his chance to get some kind of description of the man. He eased Paco on.

"He was missing an ear, Paco?" Horatio questioned showing interest.

"Sí," Paco whispered back, looking around the room, like the monster could hear him. He slowly slid closer to Horatio and his small hand tightly latched onto Horatio's fingers.

Horatio's jaw set, seeing and feeling the boys fear. "No one's going to hurt you anymore, Paco. You understand me son? I won't let him. You're safe here Paco."

Paco nodded and swallowed. "I don't… feel safe, Oratio." Paco frowned and rubbed at his belly. "I feel sick and I keep seeing him in here," Paco explained, putting his fingers against his head. Tears filled the young boy's eyes and Horatio pulled him in against his chest cradling the back of his head in his hand.

"Okay. It's okay Paco." The redhead shook his head and looked at Calleigh who also had tears in her eyes. She could only guess as to what this monster did to the boy and her mind wasn't envisioning good things. She caught Horatio's enraged look, watched the heart monitor increase and decided to change the subject.

"Hey Paco, why don't you tell me about that banana boat you wanted."

Paco exhaled and drew back. He smiled and wiped at his teary eyes.

"Vanilla, Calleigh, and chocolate, and a scoop of strawberry too. Timmy says all the flavors make it taste better but I think it taste great with any flavor! I love them all!" He smiled then smirked looking up, "Um… I think Timmy say, peanuts, walnuts, syrup, cherries." Paco scratched his head, "Wait there's more… I can't remember it's so much. Um… oh yes, pineapples, sprinkles… I like the rainbow color." Paco bobbed his head. "There… I think that is all of it. Yes, I am sure now."

Calleigh smiled and leaned over towards the boy. "Honey, you forgot the whipped cream."

"Oohhhhhh, Demonios!" Paco nodded. "Sí! The whipped cream, how can I forget this? Timmy put it all over my face and nose!" Paco laughed and sat back near Horatio.

"Timmy gave you a cream pie face," Horatio chuckled low, picturing it.

Paco turned and look at him strangely. His head cocked to the side. "A cream pie face?" He asked slowly in his broken English.

Horatio nodded and smiled. "I'm gonna have to show you exactly what that is so you can get Timmy back. Okay?"

Paco grinned sideways. "Sí. Please show me. I like to get Timmy back. Especially when he doesn't know I can." Paco laughed and laughed. "Whipped cream in the face," he said again and again rubbing his small hands together evilly, making everyone laugh.

The door slowly opened and in walked Timmy followed by Frank.

"Paco! Timmy cried out seeing him for the first time again. The boy ran for Horatio's bedside.

"Timmy!" Paco cried out, shot up on his feet, still on Horatio's bed. He hugged Timmy so tightly and muttered, "Timmy, my best friend!"

"Easy," Calleigh warned but the boys were too caught up to hear her.

Timmy hugged him back with strength causing Paco to hiss in pain.

"You okay Paco?" Timmy asked with concern letting go, seeing his eyes close tightly.

"Sí," Paco nodded then smiled letting out a breath. "It is nothing. Dr. Joe make us better and give us vitamins with the IV needle." Paco showed Timmy the needle in his arm lifting it up. "Oratio has one too."

"Ewww," Timmy answered looking Paco over, seeing the cuts and bruises on the small boy. Timmy tried to hide the tears building in his eyes. The boy felt responsible. "I'm sorry Paco. I didn't mean to let them take you. I tried to stop them."

Paco waved his hand dismissively. "I know Timmy. It's okay. Not your fault. I see you fight the man who was bigger than you. I see you tried to save me but then someone hit me and the lights go out. Boom," Paco explained snapping his fingers while talking rapidly.

"I'm so happy to see you again Paco. I was worried sick," Timmy said, finding Horatio's observing eyes on him.

Timmy looked down and sighed, "Sorry, Horatio," Timmy explained lowly, "I didn't mean to worry you or anyone else. I just wanted to help find Paco."

Horatio nodded. "That's okay Timmy. I'm just glad you're safe son."

Timmy smiled and blinked then turned toward Paco. "Hey, I brought a game for you," Timmy said pulling out his small portable playstation. "Want to play? I have Mario Brothers, the one you love."

Paco immediately nodded excited. "Sí! Yes. Thank you, Timmy. You're my best friend. I love Mario." Paco laughed, shrugged and turned towards Horatio. "I mean… I love the game, not Mario."

"I know what you mean Paco," Horatio said with a grin. They all began laughing, knowing exactly what little Paco meant.

The door opened and Joe walked in the room. "Oh, so this is the room where the party's at."

Timmy smiled and Paco's brows arched high in confusion. "Party?"

"I want you back in your bed mister," Joe said pointing at Paco, who was still comfortable in Horatio's bed.

Paco nodded and looked at Horatio then smirked, "Sí. Okay Dr. Joe but Timmy can stay with me, yes?"

Joe grinned. "Well yeah. Who else is going to help you eat the pizza when it gets here?"

Paco's grin went ear to ear. "Pizza! Oh I love pizza and I'm hungry too! I feel like I can eat the whole pizza pie."

"Good. Because I ordered four of them," Joe answered making his way toward Paco. He lifted the boy up off Horatio's bed, careful of his IV and brought him back over to his own. Timmy pushed the IV pole with a smile.

"Four pies Dr. Joe?" Paco asked with wide eyes, sitting down on his bed. "I don't know if I'm that hungry!"

Joe began to laugh and so did everyone else. Paco looked over at Horatio and shrugged, "What did I say?"

Horatio shook his head and chuckled, bracing his ribs.

"How you doing, H? Frank asked seeing his pain. The Texan watched the boys play for a moment. Horatio was observing them as well.

Horatio exhaled softly, "Seeing them together again. Safe. e… Now… I feel betterfine Frank. Thank you." Horatio eyed up the big Texan. "But… shouldn't you be home resting?"

Franked scoffed, "Not a chance H, besides, I'm keeping an eye on Timmy while Jessop recovers."

"Right," Joe extended the word interrupting, giving Frank a stare. "I hope you're taking it easy."

Frank looked down with a grin. "Yeah…, sure doc."

Joe shook his head and looked at Horatio. "And how are you feeling?"

Horatio let out a soft breath, "I'm… okay, Joe."

"What's new," Joe crossed his arms on his chest. "Of course you are." He looked from Frank to Horatio and chuckled. "You guys are crazy."

Frank gestured toward the boys with his head. "How's Paco doing, doc?"

"Paco's gonna be fine after some rest and… therapy. The kid's tough. Somehow he survived when clearly he shouldn't have." Joe pointed, "That kid has a few angels watching over him," Joe said, looking at Horatio and then Calleigh.

Horatio nodded. "Indeed he does."

Frank kept his tone down. "Paco tell you anything, H?"

Horatio looked over at the boys who seemed oblivious then turned back toward Frank. He quietly explained, "He started to talk about the man who took him but stopped. He's clearly frightened and traumatized. I don't know what happened yet… but I can't wait to get my hands on this guy," Horatio growled low.

Joe's brow went up and he glanced at Calleigh.

The boys were laughing and then suddenly quiet as Timmy questioned Paco. Paco kept his eyes on the game but was talking not aware anyone was listening.

"The bad man from the hospital take me. He hit me with a belt again and again but he no know I was still awake. He stuffed me in a suitcase then buried me in the dirt. I think…, he think he kill me. But Horatio and Calleigh saved me."

Timmy blinked in shock and remained quiet. His mouth parted in disbelief. He swallowed hard and slowly looked over at Horatio and saw all eyes on them. The boy was clearly stunned.

Horatio waved him over for a moment and whispered in his ear.

"It's all right. Let him talk. See if you can get him to describe the guy but don't push him Timmy. He's afraid." Timmy nodded feeling proud that Horatio entrusted him then went back over toward Paco.

"Hey you want some water?" Timmy asked Paco who nodded.

"Sí. Okay." Paco quickly emptied the cup and put it on the table then began to play the game again. "I love Mario," he giggled, "But the turtle keeps killing me."

"So it was the same man from the hospital Paco?" Timmy asked low.

Paco stopped playing for a moment and looked up. "Sí. The monster." His eyes opened wide and he moved in closer to Timmy, "Only this time… I see him up close. He missing one ear." Paco closed his eyes and shook his head back and forth. "I don't like to talk about him. I can still see him here," he said, hitting his head.

"You know Paco, if you can see him, maybe you can help Horatio and the cops catch him. The bad man."

"You mean the monster," Paco corrected Timmy. "How can I help?" Paco asked curiously.

"Tell us what he looked like. What was he wearing? How did he talk?" Timmy explained quietly.

Paco shook his head getting upset. "He looked like a monster! I say again and again. Muy malo!" Paco growled angrily. "He talk bad. He curse and said bad things to me. He talk bad about my tía and tío and then about… Oratio," Paco voice cracked and his eyes filled with tears as he looked up at Timmy. "He make a trap and say he gonna kill Oratio. I don't want Oratio to die!"

Horatio shook his head in concern hearing enough. "Calleigh," he quickly called, knowing she would comfort the boy.

The blonde was already up and on her way toward the boys. She sat on the edge of the bed near Paco and gave him a gentle hug. "It's all right honey. No one's going to hurt your aunt or uncle and surely not Horatio."

Paco shook his head back and forth repeatedly. "The bad man will. He say so. He say if I say anything, he will kill you all. I no want you to die," his voice cracked again and he hugged Calleigh as the tears began to stream down his face.

"Damn it," Horatio mumbled under his breath gritting his teeth. "I want this bastard Frank."

"So do I, H. We're gonna get him," Frank said, putting a hand on Horatio's shoulder, trying to ease the angry red head.

Calleigh hugged Paco and did her best to soothe him. Joe walked over seeing the hurt look on Timmy's face.

"Hey kiddo, want to help me get the pizzas? They should be here any minute."

"Okay Joe," Timmy quietly answered getting up.

"You come back Timmy?" Paco asked with urgency letting go of Calleigh.

Timmy answered softly, "Yeah Paco. I'll be right back. I'm just going to get our food," Timmy grinned at the boy.

Paco sniffed and nodded. "Okay Timmy." The small boy wiped his nose and Calleigh handed him a tissue.

"Are you all right honey?" Calleigh softly asked.

Paco nodded. "Paco all right. I Just… just scared the monster come back. He say he will too."

Calleigh bit down on her lip feeling badly for the boy. "Paco, the monster can't get you here. You're safe."

"No. No. The monster say he can find me anywhere. My aunt and uncle too, and even Oratio. He say no one can stop him. He say the cops help him and that is how he come all the way back here."

Horatio listened intently. They all did, even Joe and Timmy stopped and turned. Paco was saying more and more. It was just a matter of time before he gave this monster up.

"All the way back here from where, honey?" Calleigh softy asked.

Paco frowned and answered annoyed as if they should know, "It's the bad man! **The monster!**" He looked over at Horatio with wide eyes and whispered, "He come back here all the way from _Colombia._"

Horatio's eyes narrowed then widen in recognition. _'Colombia!'_

The redhead's jaw set and his heart began to race faster and faster. He felt his anger rising up. Building to insurmountable portions . He finally knew exactly who Paco's monster was. His heart monitor alarm went off and Joe immediately looked up at the numbers then at Horatio who looked enraged.

Dumbfounded Joe asked Horatio, "What's going on here? You okay?"

Horatio put one hand up, "I'm fine Joe," he replied rather abruptly.

Joe's eyes went back to the monitor then to Horatio again. "That's not what the numbers say, pal. Your heartrate's at 140 and climbing." He observed the redhead and continued, "Horatio… your face is beet red. Something just happen here?"

Calleigh looked over in concern and confusion still not catching on. After all… the monster was supposed to be dead!

Horatio nodded slowly at Joe. "It did."

"Colombia?" Calleigh repeated quietly then gasped and shook her head slowly in recognition. "Paco are you sure honey? He's… dead."

Paco shook his head. "The bad man. The monster who take Horatio in Colombia is alive!"

Calleigh exhaled, "That can't be… we saw the boat explode. He was on it. He's dead."

Paco shook his head side to side upset. "No. No! I see him. I see him! He hurt me! He's alive! It's him… only now he's a monster. He look different now. No ear! His face. His neck all… muy malo!" Paco looked away and shook his head very upsetdistressed. He quietly murmured, "The monster's alive."

Horatio felt his anger intensify. The man He was seeing red and wanted to rip this monster to shreds with his bare hands. With gritted teeth he exhaled and threw the sheets off, then slowly moved toward the edge of the bed.

Joe's brows rose in disbelief. His face revealed his shock. "What the hell are you doing?" Joe asked stunned quickly stopping the redhead. "Horatio! Are you okay man?"

"Where's my clothes?" The redhead growled in a harsh tone, completely ignoring Joe.

Alexx was up in a heartbeat and Calleigh as well. Frank immediately backed up clearing out of the way, knowing this was gonna be good.

Joe put a hand on Horatio's shoulder. "Get back in that bed now, damn it."

"It's the judge. He's alive," Horatio growled at Joe, then found Frank's eyes.

"I don't care if it's Christ himself," Joe answered harshly, keeping Horatio down with one strong hand on his shoulder.

Horatio glared at Joe. "You don't understand—"

"Like hell I don't! You're my patient and in my care. That means you're my responsibility. It's my Job to make sure you get the correct medical treatment and care. There's not a chance in hell I'm releasing you!"

AAlexx blinked in shock watching the two go at it. She turned towards Horatio. "It can't be the judge." She paused, " Sugar, he was on the boat that blew up. HHe's dead Horatio. We all saw it. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this."

Horatio looked over at Paco who was still wiping his eyes. "Paco knows what he's talking about Alexx. He also met him in Colombia if you recall. If Paco says he's alive. He's alive."

Paco bobbed his head up and down then stretched and reached for Calleigh's hand. He tucked his hand in hers and whispered, "Es verdad. It's true. He's alive. I just afraid to say so."

Calleigh held his frightened eyes. "We believe you Paco. And your aunt and uncle are safe honey, and so is everyone here. I promise everything will be fine."

"I don't think so," Paco answered quietly, watching the redhead get even more irate.

"I need my clothes," Horatio rumbled quietly but slowly grabbed onto Joe's wrist, that was still firmly placed on his shoulder keeping him on the bed.. He held the doctor's eyes and with an intentionally firm gripstrength, r, removed his hand from his shoulder.

Joe pulled his hand away angrily then snapped, "Where the hell are you going? What do you plan to do in your present condition, Horatio?"

Horatio's eyes narrowed on the doctor. "End this once and for all."

Joe exhaled deeply, completely frustrated with the redhead then ran a rough hand through his hair. He growled, "I'm not letting you leave here!" He stood in front of Horatio with his arms crossed on his chest.

Horatio's brows arched high and he scoffed, "Really? I like to see you stop me."

"Here we go," Alexx shook her head.

Calleigh raked a hand through her hair upset. The blonde knew it was only a matter of time before Horatio left the hospital. Only no one was paying attention to little Paco, who was listening in very closely and panicking.

"Please don't do this," Joe asked nicelypolitely, trying to calm down a bit. "You're not well."

Horatio blew out a breath, also attempting to find control. He softened, "Joe… I appreciate your concernhelp but I have to do this." Heoratio looked over at the tall Texan. "Let me have my clothes, Frank. My clothes please."

Paco's eyes widened and he shook his head in dismay. He immediately got off the bed with his IV pole dragging his IV pole behind him uncaring. Calleigh gasped and ran after him only to realize he was heading straight for Horatio's bed.

Fear filled the small boy's eyes aswhen he reached Horatio. He stood between his legs and stared up at the redhead who was sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at him with question.

Paco exhaled heavily, "You cannot go!. You promised to stay with me! You say… you no leave me Oratio!" Paco pleaded with teary eyes holding onto Horatio's hand then very unexpectedly, he wrapped both arms around Horatio's waist and hugged tightlyhim hard.

Realizing what he just did in front Paco and how he acted, Horatio sighed and gently put his arms around the terrified boy. He lowered his head and spoke quietly, "Paco, you can stay here. You'll be safe son. I promise if—"

"No!" Paco shouted and backed away from him. "You promise not to leave me!" He cried out upset, "You promise!"

Horatio stared hurt and stunnedspeechless at the small terrified boy.

Paco shouted in fear and trepidation, "The monster gonna come get me!. Please Horatio! Please!" The boy's voice cracked as he cried and the tears streamed down his cheeks." He flung himself at Horatio and held onto the redhead for dear life not letting go. He was sobbing uncontrollably, "No leave me. No leave me, please!."

Horatio couldn't take another second of the boy's pain and feardistress. He frowned in sorrow and guilt wrapping his arms around him tenderly. "Easy Paco," Horatio quietly soothed the boy. "I'm… I'm not going anywhere son, all right. I'll stay here with you like I promised. Okay PacoPaco?."

Paco was sobbing hysterically against Horatio's chest. He drew back sniffling, breathing unevenly, wiping at his swollen eyes, looking up at the redhead. "You… stay? Sí? You… promise?"

Horatio nodded feeling so much remorse. He held the young boy's teary eyes then gently wiped his tears away with his thumb and replied quietly, "Sí. I won't leave you son."

Paco sobbed and flung himself against Horatio again, who groaned but wrapped the boy up in his strong arms. this time. Heoratio ran a tender hand over the boy's hair again and again, soothing quietly, "It's all right Paco. I'm so sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean to son."

Paco quietly nodded with understanding just happy to hold onto him. He sniffed looking up at Horatio, "You angry. I see. I know. Paco's knows." He nodded his head up and down. "Paco angry too but I'm okay… as long as you stay here with me." His brown eyes pleaded and melted the redhead.

Horatio nodded and held the boy, comforting him. "I'm not leaving you Paco," he quietly reassured the boy.

Joe nodded took a step back and grinned at Calleigh and Alexx. It seems little Paco took care of the matter quite nicely.

Horatio was staying after all.

"I think Paco needs… to rest a bit," Joe shared with a look at Horatio.

"I stay with OHoratio. Okay Dr. Joe. Please?" Paco pleaded.

Timmy made his way back over towards Paco's bed. He picked up the game.

Joe nodded. "Okay Paco, but only if you get some rest all rightokay? You've been through a lot, little man. Your body's stressed and you need to rest."

"Sí Dr. Joe," Paco said sniffing, wiping at his nose. Joe helped him back onto Horatio's bed and gently tussled his hair. "Muchas gracias, Dr. Joe."

"You're welcome, Paco." Joe visually examined the traumatized boy. "You feeling okayall right, kiddo?"

"Sí," Paco bobbed his head up and down. "My heart stopped banging against my chest when Horatio say he no leave me. He stay with me." Paco explained lookingHe looked over at the redhead and held onto his hand.

"Good," Joe answered, with a raised brow and ann unpleasant look at HoratioHoratio who looked down guiltily. "You just lay here and relax kiddo and we'll make sure you don't get upset anymore."

Alexx smirked knowing Joe was purposely adding to Horatio's guilt but it was with only the best intentions of keeping the redhead safe and out of harm's waywell.

"Maybe you want to play the game some more later," Timmy asked handing it back to Paco.

"Thank you Timmy," Paco answered and held tightly onto the game. He moved in closer toward Horatio and laid his head down on the pillow.

Horatio leaned over toward Paco's ear, "You still hungry for that pizza?"

Paco smiled slightlygrinned and looked up at him. "Sí. If you are?"

Joe put one hand on Timmy's shoulder. "C'mon. You can help me carry everything. It seems like things are finally under control here." They both headed out of the room.

Paco shifted in the bed then moved in closer toward Horatio. He laid his head against his shoulder and mumbled, "You promise not to leave me right?"

Horatio sighed softly and with one hand nudged Paco in closer. "I promise Paco. I'm so sorry for upsetting you, son."

Paco remained quiet but his small body shook against Horatio, who frowned knowing he was the cause. Calleigh moved closer and with her eyes asked the silent question.

"He's trembling," the redhead barely whispered into her ear when she bent getting closer. She bit on her lip and shook her head watching Paco slowly doze off with one arm wrapped around Horatio's arm. He was clinging to him, exhausted and afraid.

Frank yawned and Alexx smirked. "There's an empty bed right over there, Detective Tripp."

Frank looked down then towards Horatio. "Looks like you got your hands full, H."

Horatio slightly inclined his head in a yes.

"It's okay," Calleigh said, seeing the redhead's guilt. "Paco's going to be fine as long as you stay with him."

Horatio exhaled a breath not knowing where to begin. "I want to contact the feds and check on Mrs. Sanchez, Calleigh. Let them know the judge is still alive and we may need their help. I also want to make sure Paco's aunt and uncle are safe. It is their jurisdiction and last time we dealt with Ratner, the feds helped out quite a bit." He paused and held her gaze. "You need to watch your back… please," his eyes shifted toward Alexx and then Frank. "With this guy on the loose, everyone's a target."

"I'm on it Horatio," she answered lowly. "Agent Cole will be more than happy to hear from us again, I'm sure," she walked away opening her phone.

The door flung open with a bang and everyone came to attention. Paco shot up frightened, his heart banging against his ribcage. He heldgrabbed onto HoratioHoratio tightly.

Calleigh's hand instantly went to her sidearm and Frank pulled his weapon as well. They all released a breath seeing Paco's uncle.

"Mr. Vega," Horatio questioned in surprise looking at the infuriatedangry man.

"Tío," Paco's let out a breath of relief but his smile quickly faded.

His uncle stormed toward Horatio, pointed and growled, "I have had enough of you señor! You cause Paco nothing but trouble. You cause us all nothing but trouble. He is lucky to be alive!"

Horatio stared at the man stunned, at a loss for words. He was right… after all. Horatio let out a breath and began, "I'm sorry I—"

"No more sorrys! Do you understand me!" The man threw his hands in the air. "Enough!" He shouted and moved towards Paco. "You're coming with me, sobrino and we are leaving here now. This people don't care about you or us!"

Paco eyes grew wide as saucers. "No Tío. Por favor! I stay with Horatio. He save me."

"No, Paco! He almost got you killed! You're coming with me now!" The uncle yelled and grabbed onto Paco's wrists making the small boy cry out in pain.

Horatio's blue eyes narrowed. "Mr. Vega," Horatio rumbled low with warning then glared watching the older man release Paco's wrists. "Paco's just been through a very traumatizing event. He's needs medical care and supervision. You'll be endangering the boy if you take him out of here against medical advice."

The door opened and Joe walked in with Timmy laughing. They immediately stopped seeing the seriousness of the situation.

The older man pointed at Horatio. Stabbing his finger at him with anger. "This is your fault! Your doing, gringo! You will pay for this and the suffering you have caused since we came here."

"Tío?" Paco growled upset shaking his head, still clinging to Horatio. "Oratio helped us! He saved us and took us here to Miami… the good life."

The older man snorted a laugh, "The good life! Do you hear yourself Paco! He almost got you killed, sobrino! Again!"

Paco shook his head refusing to hear his uncle and growled, "Tío, you always say how much you like the house and the car and how we live here, so differently from Colombia. Such a better life. You always say it is because Horatio is a good man that we have this. Now when there is trouble you say this and blame him! Why?"

The uncle stared at Paco. "You don't understand, sorbrino," he answered, softening a bit."

"Es verdad," Paco answered. "It's true and you know this."

"Sí sorbrino. Es verdad but we almost lost you again because of this man! I cannot live this way anymore, even if it means we go back to Colombia."

Paco's eyes grew widerwent wide as saucers. "Que!" Paco shouted very upset. Afraid. "No! Never! I never go back there! I hate it," Paco yelled, growled and then hugged Horatio tightly, crying to him, "Please don't make me go back! Please!" Paco sobbed.

"Easy son," Horatio did his best to soothe the traumatized boy.

"He is not your son!" The uncle growled immediately then turned towards Joe. "You're his doctor síi? I want my nephew moved into another room away from this man. I want this done immediately. If you do not do as I wish I will take my nephew out of this hospital!"

Joe nodded. "That won't be necessary. I'll get Paco another room and we'll make sure he's all right. The boy needs medical care and needs to be monitored. He's been through a lot."

"I'm not going! No, Dr. Joe," Paco shouted clinging to Horatio. "Please!" With both hands on Horatio's face he turned his head and held his sorrowful blue eyes. "You promised you'd stay with me.!" " Oratio!"

The redhead swallowed hard feeling so much guilt. Paco was close to a breakdown and his uncle was right. The boy was in danger being around him. Horatio exhaled softly, "I'm sorry Paco but your uncle is your caretaker and I have to do as he asks. I can't go against him, son. He only has your best interests at heart."

Paco began crying hard. He held onto Horatio's hand while his small body trembled again.

Horatio whispered near Paco's ear, "It's gonna be okay Paco. Believe me, please son. It's for the best."

Tears filled Timmy's eyes. He shook his head and walked over towards the window. Calleigh knew he was upset and tried to comfort him. Alexx and Frank moved towards them as Mr. Vega stormed out of the room followed by Joe, who turned back for a moment and shook his head at Horatio. Compassion filled his tone,

"I'm… I'm sorry. I have to do as he asks. He's the boy's uncle."

"I understand Joe. It's all right," HoratioHoratio answered, said as Paco shoved him and pulled away furiously.

"It's not all right! You promised! You promised me, Oratio…" Paco shouted and blinked feeling strangely. His tone softened and Paco's voice faded, "You never… break your promise…." The boy frowned and a painful moan left his lips. He lifted a hand against his head then his eyes rolled back and the boy began to shake violently.

"Paco!" Horatio called nervously. "Son," Heoratio gasped and held onto the boy's trembling body. He looked like he was having a seizure. "Call Joe!" He snapped.

Calleigh was already out the door as she shouted for Joe.

"Give him to me," Alexx said, and laid Paco down on the bed..

Joe came flying back into the room followed by Maria and Cathy. They quickly moved Paco to his bed and Joe examined him.

"He's seizing," Joe said confused. "Give me 4mgs Dilantin stat." He turned the boy on his side while Maria headed out of the room.

Horatio shook his head in shock, hoping, praying, Paco would be okay. Calleigh, Alexx, Frank and Timmy all looked on in disbelief.

TBC….

* * *

So did you know who the monster was? LOL

Ahh, more excitement and we still have more to go!

Poor Paco. Poor Timmy.

Poor Horatio, who is so full of guilt and anger.

So… I wonder what the judge will do next?


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**A/N: Thank you all for the amazing comments and feedback, I appreciate you all! A huge thanks to my beta, Betty! **** I know all the readers appreciate you as much as I do! **

**Okay so we have a little light hearted reading with hints here and there of what is to come… and prepare yourselves my friends! It's going to be good!**

**Here we go…**

* * *

**III**

Joe injected the small amount of anti-seizure medication into Paco's IV line, then watched as the boy's body slowly calmed. A few minutes went by and Paco stopped convulsing. Joe took his vitals and looked over at Timmy, who was teary-eyed. He exhaled heavily seeing all eyes on him, waiting, hoping.

"He's okay. His vitals are good. He's stable." Joe sighed, "Paco may have just been too distressed with everything's that's happened. First his need to be close to you Horatio, and then hearing you say you were leaving frightened him. You tell him it's okay, you'll stay with him then Mr. Vega comes in and traumatizes the boy once again. He's just a child who's frightened, traumatized and just don't understand why things are the way they are. All this stress and trepidation could have easily brought the seizure on. I 'll get some blood tests to confirm everything."

"Do whatever it takes to make sure Paco's well Joe." Horatio let out a low breath in sorrow and Calleigh moved in beside him.

She whispered, "This wasn't your fault. I can see the guilt in your eyes, Horatio."

Horatio frowned, turned and looked over at Paco. "I… I have to explain things to Mr. Vega," he said quietly.

"I'll talk to Mr. Vega," Calleigh said softly, caressing his arm.

Alexx saw Timmy's worry and frightened brown eyes. She motioned toward Frank.

Frank put a strong hand on Timmy's shoulder. "C'mon bucko, let's go and let the doc take care of Paco. We'll come back later."

Timmy didn't budge. He hesitated then took a step, passing by Horatio's bed. His sad brown eyes locked with Horatio's.

"He's gonna be fine Timmy," the redhead reassured reading the young man's worry.

Timmy walked over towards Horatio. "It's not your fault Horatio," the young boy said lowly sensing his sorrow. "Paco loves you so much. He tells me all the time."

Horatio nodded at the boy. "Thank you, son."

Timmy inclined his head. "Will you tell Paco, I'll see him later?"

"Of course I will Timmy," Horatio answered quietly.

"We'll see you later," Frank said with a hand on Timmy's shoulder. With a wave at the group they headed out of the room.

"I'm moving Paco to a room down the hall," Joe explained to Calleigh who nodded. "It's close by, so… we'll work something out," he turned and finished looking at Horatio.

"Do anything you have to, Joe. Paco's well-being and safety is priority number one," Horatio replied, then looked at the blonde.

"I want round the clock protection on this kid, Calleigh. No screw ups again. Make it clear. I want to know every officer on this case," Horatio said rather intensely.

"I take care of it, Horatio," she answered then proceeded to follow Joe, Maria and Cathy out of the room as they wheeled Paco down the hall. "I'll be back," she said, with a sad glance at Horatio.

He heaved a sigh and wiped at his tired eyes feeling nothing but guilt, confusion and pain.

"You okay Honey?" Alexx asked seeing his uneasiness.

Horatio inhaled and remained quiet for a moment then shook his head. "I'm worried about that boy and… Mr. Vega's right." Horatio nodded his head up and down repeatedly. "I'm bad company, Alexx."

Alexx shook her head and snapped, "No you're not honey. Do you hear me? Don't you go getting down on yourself, Horatio. This bastard, the judge had everyone fooled but now we know he's behind this and we're going to get him." She paused and put a tender hand on Horatio's forearm.

"Honey, Mr. Vega is just upset and will get over it, besides, as soon as Paco wakes up you know where he'll be Horatio. Right here with you!"

"I have to put an end to this Alexx, once and for all," Horatio barely whispered. "He's going to pay for hurting the boy." His blue eyes narrowed, "He's going to pay for it all."

Alexx inclined her head. "One step at a time sugar. First get better then we'll figure out a way to get him… And we're going to get him Horatio."

Horatio turned towards the M.E. and held her gaze. "Sooner than later."

Alexx rolled her eyes toward the ceiling and smirked. "Fine, sooner than later. You just take care of yourself and do what Joe says." She could see his eyes drift away in thought and snapped, "And before you run off on this vendetta… remember it's not just about you Horatio. You have Calleigh and Paco and me, and a lot of other people who love you and need you, honey.

"I know," Horatio softly answered.

"Good because you need to remember that," Alexx said when the door opened.

Calleigh walked back in shaking her head back and forth. "Joe said Paco's going to be fine." She paused holding Horatio's gaze. "He's just a few doors down, handsome. I'll make sure he knows you're here and we'll even get him a phone, so he can talk to you."

Horatio was clearly upset and sighed, "Calleigh… That boy isn't going to stay put."

"I know," Calleigh replied with a small smile. Joe's talking to Mr. Vega now. The man is just upset Horatio, and rightfully so. His nephew was buried alive and almost killed. He needs time to process what happened but I think Joe is going to… help him along with that."

Horatio's brows furrowed at the blonde. "You think… Joe can change his mind?"

Calleigh smiled. "I'm betting he can." She walked over and lifted one of the coffee cups and handed it to Horatio. "It's probably cold by now."

"Thank you, sweetheart," he said quietly.

"You're welcome," she replied sitting down near Alexx. She watched the redhead closely. His eyes were unfocused and it was clear he was thinking of something else.

"I'd… like to get to the lab," Horatio quietly breathed. His narrowing blue eyes gazed over the cup at the blonde.

Calleigh blinked and swallowed then put her cup down on the table. "Tell me what you would do Horatio, and we'll get it done. Your team is waiting and ready to follow your orders."

He gave her a small smile and nodded. "Recheck the DNA. Process the blood on the ropes. Check Paco's T shirt and see if we can find any finger prints or fibers on that suitcase. I want to know if we can match any of it to Ratner."

She held his keen blue eyes knowing his need to be involved. Horatio needed the work to busy his mind and calm the demons that kept threatening to overpower him.

"Why? We have him, handsome. Paco says it was him and the judge is an already wanted man. We don't need proof, we need to catch him. Find out where's he's hiding at."

"Right," Horatio muttered low with an inquisitive gaze at the blonde.

"What?" She asked studying him knowing he was already concocting a plan.

"We need to draw him out, Calleigh." He nodded, "And I know just the thing."

Alexx scoffed and looked up, "Here we go."

"What?" Calleigh asked already knowing his plan.

"Me." Horatio answered simply. "He wants me badly… enough to come out of hiding for me."

"Says who?" Calleigh took another sip of her coffee and disagreed. "He came out of hiding to torment you. He wants to punish you by hurting everyone around you. The people you love. Maybe he's not done yet."

The blonde was dead on. Horatio blinked. "You're right. He wants to watch me suffer, so…"

"What do you have in mind?" Calleigh and Alexx asked in unison, with worry.

Horatio chuckled low. The ladies knew him all too well. "A funeral," he said, bringing them both to attention.

"Who died?" Calleigh asked curiously. "You?"

Horatio's eyes narrowed and he shook his head back and forth. "Paco."

"Oh my God," Alexx said in surprise.

"God forbid! Horatio," Calleigh added.

"But we didn't release the details on the boy yet. Have we?" Horatio asked, looking at Calleigh.

"No," the M.E. answered. "But if he thinks Paco's dead Horatio… what good would that do?" Alexx asked questioningly.

Horatio's eyes glazed over in thought. "Well… he knows I would be there at the boy's funeral. He knows I would be devastated. Broken down and very upset. Maybe… unaware or even uncaring what could happen to me at a time like that. I would be vulnerable to him. Weak. He wouldn't miss seeing me on my knees for anything in the world. I know him too well. He'll be there. After all… he wants to see me suffer, right?"

Calleigh stared with concern and trepidation. The red heads tone was very convincing. She breathed softly, "It could work but… if he's watching the hospital; he could have seen Mr. Vega. He's not stupid, Horatio."

Horatio nodded his head in agreement. "No. No he's not. Mr. Vega could have come to the hospital just to identify the boy's body. We need a death certificate and let's tell Mr. Wolfe we need some help from his friend at the news station. Make her report it on the evening news so everyone knows about it.

Calleigh smiled seeing his focus. "Yep, Erica is quite capable of spreading the news." _'And rumors,'_ the blonde thought to herself seeing Horatio's clarity with the situation. He was covering all the bases leaving no room for error. "It can work," she answered with robust.

"It'll work," Horatio nodded. We need to put Mr. Vega wise, and tell the feds to keep them safe for a few days, just until we can come up with a plan."

"This is crazy," Alexx blurted. "You're using yourself as bait… again."

Horatio nodded. "It's necessary to catch this animal Alexx, and end this once and for all."

"We may actually have a chance to get him this way," Calleigh said finding his blue eyes. She reached for his hand and squeezed it lightly. "I'm going to talk to Mr. Vega and the feds. I'll let you know what happens."

The door opened and Joe walked in followed by two burly male orderlies.

Horatio held his gaze with a questioning look.

Joe grinned and cleared his throat, "We um, have to move you Lieutenant, to another room. It seems we have a patient coming in that has an infection and requires this private room for isolation." Joe gave him a wink.

Horatio blinked and remained quiet knowing Joe had a reason for what he was doing. Only it wasn't until he was in the new, adjoining room, that the redhead realized exactly what the good doctor was doing.

He looked at Joe and waited for the orderlies to leave then gestured with his head. "Paco's room is on the other side of that door, isn't it?"

"Yep!" Joe blurted, smiled and shared, "And Mr. Vega calmed down a bit and said it would be fine if Paco wanted to see you for a visit now and again." Joe chuckled and scratched his head.

Horatio grew serious. "Joe. I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure," Joe nodded with a grin. "Name it," the doctor sat in the chair and lounged back tiredly.

Horatio exhaled softly," I need you to make it look like Paco died."

"Wha— What? Why?" Joe sat up shocked. Very upset.

Horatio continued, "We're setting a trap for the judge. A funeral arrangement for the boy which I will attend and appear to be distraught. The judge won't be able to keep himself away. He'll show up at any cost just to see me broken down and suffering. He wants his satisfaction. He needs to know he won."

Joe frowned and shook his head. "You think… this is sensible at this point?" Joe looked over at Alexx who walked into the new room with several of Horatio's belongings and clothes. Joe continued, "You're a mess man."

A forced breath left Horatio's nose. "It's now or never Joe," Horatio explained with a nod of understanding. "Sensible…?" The redhead looked down and smiled in thought. "Probably not… but necessary. We may not get another chance and I want this animal."

Joe exhaled a deep breath. "I have to object, Horatio. You're mentally and physically exhausted. You need rest and your body needs time to recover."

Horatio nodded. "Yes. I know… and I agree. Once this is over—" Joe shook his head in protest but Horatio put a hand up finishing, "Once this is over, I promise you all the rest you want from me doctor. I have been trying to plan a special vacation with Calleigh for some time." Horatio looked over at Alexx and put a finger to his lips.

Alexx smiled and winked at him. "Mum's the word honey. She won't find out from me."

"Or me," Joe added with a smile. He rose, let out another breath and looked at the redhead concerned. "I can give you some pain medication when you're ready to do this. It may help you get through the day for a little while but no guarantees, Horatio. I'll also tape up those ribs so you can move around a bit and hopefully not injure them more." His brow went up and Joe couldn't believe he was going along with this.

"Sounds like a plan," Horatio answered softly. "Thank you, Joe."

"Don't thank me yet" He held the redhead's eyes. "Who's going to break this to Paco when you're gone?"

The redhead's eyes narrowed. "When he wakes, I'll talk to him and explain things. He'll understand."

"I don't think so Horatio," Joe said shaking his head side to side.

The redhead grinned. "He will. He's a lot smarter than you give him credit for. Trust me, Paco will understand."

"Well see," Joe answered doubtful as Calleigh walked in.

"We'll see what?" The blonde asked.

Joe looked at Horatio then back at Calleigh. "I'll let him explain it to you."

"Well?" Calleigh asked waiting, staring at the redhead.

"Joe's worried, Paco won't understand that I have to leave him for a short while."

"Hmm," Calleigh pursed her lips. "Joe has a point, handsome."

Horatio looked over at Alexx who chuckled low. "Don't look at me, baby."

"I have good news," Calleigh shared with a smile at the redhead. "Guess who's on their way over here?"

Horatio's brows rose. "I'm almost afraid to ask."

"Agent Cole. He happened to be in town and heard about the situation with Paco's aunt and uncle. He remembers Paco and the family well. He offered his services… and I gladly accepted."

"Nice work." Horatio looked around the room for a moment in thought. "Paco's video game. It was on the side table in the other room. Would you mind bringing it back for him?"

"I'll get it," Joe said when Alexx waved him off.

"Sit honey. Take a break. I'll go get it," she smiled and headed for the door.

"I'm glad Agent Cole will be on the case. He can keep an eye on the Vegas and Paco, while we set the trap," said Horatio.

"You mean, bait the trap," Alexx smirked and pulled on the door handle just as a loud explosion rocked the hospital.

"What the hell?" Joe said, heading for the door.

"Alexx," Horatio called. "Stay in the room." He sat up more on the bed and Calleigh pulled her gun then headed out the door after Joe. "Watch your back," Horatio quickly advised with concern.

Calleigh followed Joe down the hall and to the area of the explosion. She stared in shock at the old room Horatio and Paco were just moved from. A cloud of smoke blurred her vision. Small bits and pieces of the bomb were scattered everywhere and on fire. A moment later the alarm blared and the water sprinklers in the room came on.

Her eyes widened. "No! NO!" Calleigh ran into the room and tried to cover a small piece of metal from the water damage.

Joe followed her as she yelled, "I need some plastic wrap, Joe. To preserve the evidence."

Joe coughed and choked on the thick smoke. "You can't stay in here Calleigh. There's too much smoke! You need to come out with me now." He took her by the arm.

She pulled away, "In a minute," she coughed, taking a small piece of plastic wrap and laying it over the object.

Joe grabbed her arm tightly this time as she began to cough continuously. "Now Calleigh!" He ordered and dragged her from the room.

Calleigh and Joe both coughed and choked in the hallway, moving away from the smoke and debris.

""You trying to get yourself killed! "You okay?" Joe asked watching her gather herself.

"Yeah," she covered her mouth with her arm as she coughed and choked more. "Fine…, Joe."

"What the hell just happened?" The stunned doctor asked again as the feds approached.

"I'm not sure," Calleigh said with a look at Joe. "But if I had to guess… I'm betting the judge had something to do with this explosion."

Joe blinked and followed the coughing blonde back to Horatio's room.

"Mr. Vega was a blessing! Paco and Horatio could be dead right now," she explained.

Alexx was standing at the door. She gasped seeing both Joe and Calleigh wet and covered in soot. "What happened? Are you both okay?"

"Yeah," Calleigh said, walking into the room. Joe nodded and headed over to the adjoining door. He opened it to check on Paco, who was asleep and fine.

Horatio stared, "Calleigh?"

"I'm okay," said Calleigh, continuously coughing. She inhaled deeply catching her breath. "I believe… that was meant for you," she explained, coughing some more. The old room you and Paco were in…, was just destroyed by what looks like a small explosive device."

"What?" Horatio asked in disbelief. "I have to get out of here. I'm putting everyone in danger."

Calleigh shook her head side to side still coughing and wheezing. "No. We have a good plan now, Horatio. Let's stick to it okay?"

Horatio stared with concern as she coughed and sat down. His eyes locked with Joe's.

"Hey, you okay?" Joe asked moving in front of her. "C'mere," He said helping her up with his hand on her arm. He took the oxygen mask off of the wall, pulled a chair over and made her sit, then put the mask on her face. "Slow deep breaths," he directed.

Calleigh nodded and inhaled deeply a few times feeling much better. A few minutes passed and she took off the mask. "Phew… I felt like I couldn't breathe for a minute."

"Smoke damage," Alexx said putting a tender hand on her shoulder. "Maybe Joe should check you out."

Calleigh shook her head and waved Alexx off. "I'm fine," she said sweetly.

"What happened?" Horatio asked wondering how Calleigh and Joe both got covered in soot and water.

Joe gestured with his head, "Superwoman over here, wanted to save the evidence."

"Evidence?" Horatio questioned, "You have evidence?"

Calleigh nodded with a smile. "Yeah. A small metal object that was a bit charred. It looked like a small explosive device. I was able to cover it. Maybe we'll get some prints or DNA. Something."

Horatio blinked, "I can't stay here anymore. There are too many civilians at risk. Paco as well." He ran a hand through his hair and sat up more in thought. His eyes went to the blonde and he slowly hesitated, "Take… me home?"

Calleigh slowly shook her head side to side. "No. Don't do this. We have a plan, let's just stick to it. If you leave now Horatio, you're giving him what he wants."

Horatio nodded slowly. "Maybe… but less people will die, Calleigh." He sat up more.

There was a soft knock. The door opened. Agent Cole walked in followed by Agent Reed.

"Lieutenant," Agent Cole greeted and put a hand out towards Horatio. He nodded at Calleigh, Alexx and the doctor.

"Glad you could make it, Agent Cole," Horatio welcomed them.

"We heard from our guys over here that something just exploded?" He asked looking at Calleigh's clothes and then Joe's.

"Yeah," Calleigh answered moving towards Agent Reed. "I found what appears to be a small explosive device in Horatio's old room."

Agent's Cole's eyes tightened. "Really. So our friend, the judge is up to his same old tricks huh," Agent Cole said, looking at Horatio. "Okay let's get to work. I want the Lieutenant and the boy put into protective custody immediately," Agent Cole explained to Agent Reed who promptly opened his cell.

Horatio sat up more and slid his legs off the side of the bed. His tone was low, "That's not gonna work. You're forgetting he was a criminal judge and knows how the system works. He'll expect exactly that. A safe house. He has connections. He'll find us no matter where you plant us."

"So what do you suggest?" Agent Cole asked with attitude.

Horatio frowned in thought. "I… I don't know yet," the redhead exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Joe unhappily observed the redhead. He was clearly in pain. "You need to lay down," Joe advised quietly, moving in closer. He put a hand on Horatio's shoulder. "You have a plan in the works but you need to rest as much as you can until that transpires."

Calleigh began to explain the plan to Agents Cole and Reed. Horatio became more frustrated by the second until he couldn't take anymore. "Alexx, could you give me my clothes please?"

"Horatio?" said Calleigh, upset, questioning the redhead. I thought we agreed we're gonna stick to the plan."

He moved his head side to side. "No. It's too dangerous for everyone around me Calleigh. It would be better if I… separated from everyone for now."

Joe snapped out angrily, "Oh, so you're just going to handle this alone then? What about everything you just said? Is it all just bullshit! You're gonna put your life on the line in your present condition?"

"Yes." Said Horatio quietly. "I know him. He's watching. Waiting… for me."

"Absolutely not," Agent Cole interrupted in a very calm tone. "We're here to help Lieutenant."

Horatio brows arched high. "So help Paco and the Vegas stay safe. Keep Mrs. Sanchez protected. I… can take care of myself."

Agent Cole shook his head. "Not right now. I don't think so. I read your chart and you're not exactly… up to par Lieutenant. Broken ribs, bruises, abrasion, lacerations and one hell of a concussion." Should I go on?

Horatio's jaw set. His blue eyes narrowed on the agent then Joe, then slid back toward Agent Cole. His tone dropped dangerously low, "Did I ask for a report?"

Joe snapped irate, "You read his chart? That's medical records. You can't do that!"

Agent Cole chuckled, "Get a grip doctor and please don't read me the doctor- patient confidentially laws."

Agent Cole glanced at Horatio, then Calleigh, Alexx and ended on Joe. He explained in a hard tone, "Let's all get something straight. I'm here to help and if that means reading everyone's confidential files, then so be it. I need to know everything that's going on, and will do what is necessary to find out that information. So calm down doctor and try to understand I need the facts." Agent Cole turned a bit towards Horatio and explained, "If he wants to run off half-cocked and go after this guy in his present condition, I won't allow it. He's liable to get himself killed."

Joe stared at the agent dumbfounded then looked at Horatio who was very agitated and annoyed.

Agent Cole smiled coldly at Horatio then laughed, "You want him badly, don't you."

Horatio slowly nodded as his jaw set tightly. His tone low, "You have no idea."

"I think I do," Agent Cole said pointing at Agent Reed. "Let's help the Lieutenant lay back down."

Joe frowned and Calleigh tensed. This was not what she had in mind when she accepted their help.

Horatio chuckled coldly. "I assure you gentleman, I'm fine."

"As your doctor, I would tend to disagree," Joe said aggravated.

Horatio turned towards him annoyed. "A minute ago, you were going to help me. Remember?"

"I still am," Joe snapped angrily, "And you said you were going to stick to the plan, if I recall." The two were going at it once again. They were so caught up in each other and their power struggle they didn't notice what was happening.

Calleigh carefully watched Agent Cole take something out the inside of his jacket pocket. He motioned to Agent Reed who nodded in understanding. Horatio was so caught up with Joe's argument that he never saw it coming. Neither did Joe.

With steely blue eyes Horatio exhaled irritated, "Joe—" The redhead quickly turned to the left feeling a very sharp stick in his left arm. He gasped, looked at the needle in his arm then his eyes narrowed on Agent Cole.

"What are you…" He blinked immediately feeling the effects and slowly finished his sentence, "…Doing?" His vision quickly blurred and he instantly felt sluggish. "Wha— what," he mumbled, blinking his eyes again and again.

Joe laid Horatio back gently and fixed Agent Cole with a glare, "What the hell did you give him?"

"A sedative," he said flatly.

"What?" Calleigh snapped out, "Why? You're supposed to be helping us!"

Agent Cole exhaled with the roll of his eyes. "He wasn't going to cooperate, as you all clearly could tell. He'll get some rest while we figure out how to handle this. Tell me this isn't easier than arguing with him doctor."

Joe shook his head at Agent Cole. He examined Horatio who mumbled something incoherent with closed eyes. He was barely conscious.

Joe snapped, "What was in the syringe?"

Agent Cole answered in a stone-cold tone. "Morphine, doctor. That is what we use it for. Same as you."

Joe let out a frustrated breath and turned angrily at the agent. Calleigh took a step with worry just as Joe growled, "Don't do this again! Do you understand me?"

Agent Cole nodded with tongue in cheek and a wry smirk on his face.

"It's all right Joe," Calleigh said looking at Agent Cole angrily. "I called you to help. Not to make matters worse. Next time you plan something like this, you had better tell me or your both going to be in my crosshairs!"

Agent Cole half smiled and Agent Reed looked down, unwilling to look her in the eye.

Calleigh sat beside Horatio and tenderly caressed his cheek. "Hey, Agent Cole gave you a low dose of morphine to help you rest. Everything will be fine Horatio. Just relax and sleep," she soothed.

Joe ran a rough hand through his hair and calmed down with a thought. "If this Judge knows about the safe houses, why don't we use my place? He has no knowledge of it and Horatio and Paco will be safe there. I can medically take care of them both."

Calleigh glared over at Agent Cole and then Agent Reed. She softened a bit, "He has a point. It's worth a try."

"Where do you live, doctor?" Agent Cole asked interested.

III

Horatio moaned low. His eyes opened to a ceiling fan going round and round. He shifted and groaned but felt a very soft comfortable mattress under him. Was he home, he wondered when an elbow caught him in the right side. He groaned thinking it was Calleigh then blinked, remembering he was in the hospital last time he was awake.

"Calleigh," he rasped low.

"Right here, handsome," she said easing his worry.

The elbow in his right side was back. His eyes were still closed. "Sweetheart…, the elbow please," he moaned.

Calleigh eyes grew in realization, "Oh, that's Paco, Horatio."

Horatio forced his eyes open. He turned to the right just a bit to find Paco lying beside him… in a king size bed. Joe's bed. He blinked stunned.

He moved his head to the left and found Calleigh smiling at him. He rumbled low, "How'd… I get here?"

Calleigh explained, "Agent Cole…. um sedated you, remember?"

Horatio lifted his right hand to his throbbing head. "I do now."

"We're safe at Joe's place. The feds are here as well."

Horatio groaned then blinked in surprise at the amount of pain he felt when he tried to move. Which he couldn't. "What… did he give me? I can barely move."

"Just rest, Horatio," she said watching Paco stir. The young boy lifted his head groggily in confusion then a smile began to form on his face when he saw Horatio and Calleigh.

"Oratio," Paco rasped dryly. "You stay with me…. Here." Paco said looking around the strange bedroom.

Horatio turned a bit toward the boy. "How you feeling son," Horatio asked in a gritty tone.

Paco grinned at Horatio's tussled hair and hugged him tightly muttering, "I think… I feel better than you look."

Calleigh laughed at the young boy's wit then Gus suddenly jumped on the bed getting Paco's attention. The young boy smiled.

Horatio chuckled, "Gus, this is Paco. Paco, Gus. He's a good friend."

Paco turned and looked at Horatio strangely. "The dog don't understand what you say, Oratio. Maybe… you no feel so well?"

Horatio chuckled, "This dog does son." Horatio paused observing Paco, who was observing the dog. "Ask him to shake hands. Go ahead," Horatio said, watching Paco slowly approach the dog on the bed.

Paco raised himself up on his knees and smiled. "Hi Gus. I shake your hand?"

Gus's tail thumped against the bed. He sat and lifted his paw for Paco. Paco laughed and gently held his paw. He lifted it up and down and chuckled, "You know English!"

Horatio and Calleigh both laughed outright. Horatio let out a breath and cradled his ribs. A soft knock on the door scared Paco who quickly moved back towards Horatio.

"It's all right Paco," Horatio reassured the boy seeing his fear. "We're safe here at Joe's house."

"Doctor Joe," Paco questioned and was answered by the man himself.

"That's right. Dr. Joe." He smiled fully and gave Paco a wink. "I see you met Gus."

Paco nodded his head. "I like him Dr. Joe. He's very smart and knows English."

Joe laughed. "Well… Maybe you can teach him some Spanish too."

Paco giggled and looked from Horatio to Joe. "Can dogs know English and Spanish?"

"Sure can," Joe answered sitting beside Paco. He examined the boy with gentle hands. "How's the pain Paco? Does it hurt?"

"No." Paco said warily, looking back at Horatio. Joe tenderly touched a wound and Paco hissed pulling away.

"Okay," Joe said with a look at Horatio. "I'm just going to put some cream on your back again, okay Paco?"

Paco nodded but held onto Horatio hand.

"It's okay son," Horatio whispered. You'll feel better once Joe puts the medicine on to soothe it. It always helps me too."

Paco bobbed his head up and down again and laid on his stomach. Joe lifted his T-shirt and applied the cream to several open wounds. Paco frowned and closed his eyes. A low moan left his lips and Gus crawled up between Horatio and Paco.

"Gus!" Joe snapped, watching the smart dog force himself between the two.

"Muy loco perro," Paco chuckled, then began to laugh as Gus licked his face again and again.

"Gus!" Joe said louder, watching the dog give Paco's face a bath while the boy giggled.

Joe and Calleigh both smiled and Joe finished with Paco's back. "Okay. All done kiddo."

"Thanks Doctor Joe," Paco said with a smile, still petting Gus, unaware of anything else at the moment. "He is such a good dog."

"You're welcome Paco and yes, Gus is a good boy."

Paco went to turn more towards the dog and gasped in pain stopping. His eyes slammed shut.

"You okay?" Horatio asked quietly explaining, "The dog knows you don't feel well."

"How?" Paco asked forgetting about his pain again. "Does he really know Oratio?"

Gus whined low and began to lick Paco's arm then the smart dog turned and licked Horatio's arm. The redhead nodded. "I think he does Paco."

"Me too." Paco said with a sly smile, "I think Gus knows you don't feel well either."

Calleigh and Joe smiled seeing Horatio get caught up in his own trap. Paco was smart indeed. They grinned watching the small boy hug Gus.

"You've both been asleep for hours. How about something to eat?" Joe asked staring at the redhead.

"No thank you, Joe" Horatio answered while Paco rubbed his belly, "I'm starving! What happened to the pizza pies?"

Joe chuckled, "You… fell asleep."

Paco shrugged and smirk, "I'm awake now." He grinned and Calleigh couldn't help but laugh.

"Horatio?" Joe questioned, "How about a slice or two. Pasta? Calzone. You have to be hungry. Anything, just name it."

"Banana boat!" Paco answered quickly with wide eyes and a big grin.

Joe stared at the young boy. "First you have to eat some real food…" Joe winked, "Then I'll get you a banana boat."

Paco's grin grew wider and Calleigh could help but smile again. The small boy's enthusiasm was contagious.

"Horatio," Joe snapped with a grin. "Banana boat?"

"No thank you," he quietly answered with a smile.

Paco turned towards him and smirked. "You have to eat Oratio. You say we need to keep our strength up and you promised banana boat."

Horatio sighed softly and Paco rubbed his arm sadly. "I'm sorry… I upset you. Maybe you no feel well."

"No," Horatio answered quickly catching himself and his reaction. "No Paco, you didn't upset me at all son. I'm…" The redhead let out a long breath, "I'm just tired."

Paco's eyes widened. "Ohh. Sí! We go outside so you can sleep then. You never sleep," little Paco said scurrying off the bed, pulling Gus along with him.

Horatio smiled and Calleigh and Joe laughed but everyone grew serious when Paco got to the door and stopped. He looked back at Horatio. His eyes wide and full of fear. The boy was afraid to leave the room.

Paco looked up, "Maybe… I stay in here with you Oratio. I make sure you sleep okay," Paco said, frightened once again. Gus sat and leaned against the boy.

Joe kneeled next to Paco. "Hey, do you know Gus here is also a guard dog. He knows how to protect you and warn if any trouble is coming."

Paco looked back at Horatio and then Calleigh. "Es verdad?"

"Sí. It's true Paco," Horatio said with a smile. Gus is a very good guard dog."

Joe tilted his head at the boy. "If you want to check out my apartment, I can take you on a little tour. I'll stay with you everywhere we go and Gus will come too. Okay?"

Paco scratched his head and began to move his feet side to side. Horatio chuckled, "bathroom's right over there Paco." The redhead pointed then Joe took over and led Paco into the bathroom.

We'll just be outside," Joe explained not fully pulling the door closed.

"Okay," Paco's little voice echoed in the large bathroom.

Joe sighed, "I think he should talk to a therapist as soon as possible. He's clearly traumatized."

Horatio nodded in agreement. "You have anyone in mind? Someone you trust Joe?"

Joe smiled. "Sure do. Jenny. She's also a child therapist, and gentle with kids. I just don't know if Paco will open up to her."

"We can try," Calleigh said, also worried about the boy.

"I'll call her for sure and see what I can set up," Joe explained and held Horatio's gaze. "How you feeling?"

"Tired," the redhead admitted harshly, "Sick… for everything this kid has gone through and is still going through."

"This is a big bathroom!" Paco's little voice echoed loudly. "Almost as big as Horatio and Calleigh's… but there is no pool!"

Joe laughed then frowned. "Pool?" He asked with a rather strange grin on his face. "Do I even want to know?"

Calleigh chuckled and Horatio's hand went to his ribs. "It's a long story," Horatio answered and Calleigh finished, "A funny one too."

Paco came walking out and Gus stood right beside the boy. "You don't have a pool, Dr. Joe."

Calleigh laughed, "Paco calls our large Jacuzzi a pool."

"Ohh," Joe answered extending the word. He nodded, "You want to see a pool kiddo? Take a walk with me." He winked and Paco looked at Calleigh and Horatio for approval.

"Go ahead son," Horatio said softly. "It's safe. Joe is with you and so is Gus, besides we're here and the feds are too."

"Feds?" Paco smirked. "Like in Colombia?"

"Yep," Calleigh nodded. "Go see the pool."

"Okay," Paco smiled, "We go Dr. Joe… but Gus can come too, sí?"

"Sure can Paco," Joe said carefully reaching for Paco's hand. Paco looked up at Joe hesitantly, then put his small hand in Joe's. The two walked out of the bedroom with Gus trailing after them.

Calleigh let out a soft breath. "Thank God he's all right."

Horatio growled, "He's not all right. That's not the Paco I know." Horatio shook his head and whispered, "Ratner's going to pay… when I get my hands on him." He threw the sheets off and slowly rose.

Calleigh stared with worry. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," he said in a groan, cradling his midsection.

"Go easy," she said helping him off the side of the bed. She eyed him up rather liking the pair of light blue scrubs, courtesy of Dr. Joe Gannon. Horatio moved slowly feeling the dizziness hit him already. He groaned and closed his eyes while Calleigh held onto to him. "You want me to call Joe?"

"No," he answered softly, "I'm fine sweetheart, thank you. I just need to get my bearings."

Calleigh chuckled, "Right."

Horatio turned his head and glanced at her. "I'm okay."

Calleigh nodded and looked up rolling her eyes. "You're anything but okay handsome. Just hold on," she said, watching him disappear into the bathroom.

Calleigh turned hearing soft footsteps.

"How is he?" Agent Cole asked with a look of apprehension.

"He's… coming along," she answered sharply, staring at him with question. "I would steer clear of him right now if I were you. He wants your head."

"Good,' Agent Cole grinned. "The boy's not here so let's get this over with."

Calleigh shook her head, thinking he was nuts and watched the bathroom door open.

Horatio slowly made his way out and immediately stopped. His jaw set and his eyes narrowed. "You try that again… and it'll be the last thing you do. Do we have an understanding," he said in a dangerously low tone.

Agent Cole walked over towards him and put out his hand. "We do. And I apologize, Lieutenant, but the situation called for us to get you both out of there in a hurry. I saw an opportunity and took it. You clearly weren't going to come willingly and we were also thinking of the boy's safety too."

Horatio put his hand out and shook Agent Cole's hand firmly. He growled, "Don't, do it again."

"I won't," Agent Cole replied, helping an unbalanced Horatio back to the bed. "It… should wear off soon."

"It had better," he growled through gritted teeth, attempting to get comfortable.

Agent Cole let out a breath and glanced over at Calleigh. She gave him a half smile, half smirk.

"So…" Agent Cole began. "Let's talk about this plan of yours."

"Here we go," Calleigh thought just as Gus barked from the other room. A second later the bell rang.

Agent Cole already had his gun out, heading out of the bedroom. Calleigh was right behind him.

"Take it easy," Joe said with a hand up, shoving Paco behind him. "I ordered pizza. It's just the delivery guy."

Agent Cole stood in front of Joe blocking his path. He snapped, "Next time, tell us, or your pizza guy could end up dead."

Joe blinked shocked. "Sure… thing," he hesitantly answered staring at the agent. "Be sure to help yourself to a slice," he muttered opening the door.

Calleigh gently led Paco aside just in case. The small boy held onto her hand and pointed.

"Gus protects Joe at the door. Look."

"Yes he does honey," She agreed, watching the dog stand beside his master protectively.

"He is a good guard dog. Maybe Dr. Joe let him come home with me?" Paco softly smiled.

Calleigh eyes widened. "Um… Honey, I think Gus would miss Joe and vice versa."

Paco swallowed. "Uh-huh. I guess they would miss each other." Paco smirked then his eyes opened wide. "Maybe Dr. Joe let me stay here, with Gus, this way he can protect me all the time from the bad man."

Calleigh knelt and held onto Paco's hands. "Paco, I know you're scared right now and you have every right to be. I would be too but… I want you to know we're, Horatio and I, we're gonna catch the bad man Paco. I promise you with all my heart. Okay?"

Paco stared into her soft green eyes for a long moment. Joe, Agent Cole and Agent Reed quietly looked on. "I believe you," Paco said then slowly wrapped his arms around Calleigh's neck hugging her tightly. He murmured, "We gonna get the bad man and he no hurt anyone, anymore."

"That right," Calleigh answered, hugging him back.

"Pizza?" Joe lowly said, getting Paco's attention.

"Sí! Pizza! Tengo mucho hambre, Dr. Joe," Paco said loudly.

"C'mon. Let's eat," he said walking over toward the table with Gus right behind him.

Paco drew back from Calleigh. "Oratio's going to eat with us too, yes?

"Oh, I don't think so honey. I think Horatio's going to nap for a while. You go ahead and eat with Joe and the others."

"I eat with Oratio," Paco said sadly. "Maybe he want one slice, Paco said holding up one finger at her. Maybe one?" He said with wide brown eyes hopeful at Calleigh. "I go ask him," Paco said quickly shuffling his feet toward the bedroom. Gus was immediately on his heels and Calleigh shook her head following them both. She watched Paco come to a sudden halt, seeing Horatio fast asleep then Gus crashed right into the boy shoving him forward.

Calleigh chuckled as Paco shriek, "Demonios! Gus! You loco perro!"

Horatio's eyes opened and Paco smirked and covered his mouth with his hand. "Sorry," he said quietly lowering his head. He walked up to the bed and stared at Horatio. "I came to tell you the pizza pie is here but you sleeping and Gus crashed into me, boom," Paco said slapping one hand into the other. "Maybe you want a slice?"

Horatio groggily smiled and his eyes went toward the blonde who was also smiling. She shrugged and tilted her head at him. Paco was just so adorable it was difficult to say no.

"Okay, son. One slice," Horatio answered, slowly getting back up. He groaned and his eyes slammed shut from the pain.

"No, no," Paco said with worry. "You stay here. I get the food for us. We eat in bed, like at your house." Paco turned towards Calleigh. "It's okay? Sí?"

Calleigh bit down on her lip seeing Horatio's pain. "Paco… maybe give Horatio—"

"Go get the pizza, Paco," Horatio sleepily said looking at Calleigh. "I'm, all right."

"Sí," Paco answered and ran out of the room shouting. "Horatio's gonna have pizza with me!"

Calleigh shook her head and tended to the redhead who was trying to sit up. "Hang on," she said and fixed three pillows behind his back, against the head board. "Why not use the remote," Horatio rumbled dryly.

Calleigh closed her eyes in realization. "I forgot all about it. She stared at him with question. "Why didn't you?"

"I knew," he groaned adjusting and sitting back. "I knew, you'd come over to help me." He smiled and reached for her hand.

Calleigh chuckled, leaned in then softly brushed her lips against his. "All you had to do was ask, handsome."

"I'm… asking," he answered softly, with his lips still pressed against hers.

Paco stood standing in the door way with Joe behind him, holding the plates with pizza. The young boy shook his head and threw his hands up in the air exclaiming, "When are you two going to be married!"

Horatio immediately drew back surprised, and Calleigh giggled, then turned seeing Joe as well. She blushed and pushed her hair back off her face looking down.

Joe laughed and walked into the room with Paco and Gus. "Okay, so Paco says you have to stay in bed to eat," Joe grinned, and put a small serving tray table on the bed near Horatio. He placed a few slices down on it and chuckled, heading back out of the room, "It's good to see you're finally listening to someone."

"Thank you, Joe," Horatio replied with a shy grin at Calleigh.

Paco climbed up on the bed and handed Horatio a napkin. "I'm glad you say yes to me, Oratio."

"Me too, Paco," Horatio said lifting a slice to his mouth.

"Oh, I forget your drinks."

"The water here is fine son," Horatio replied, gesturing toward the side table where two bottles of water stood.

"Okay," Paco answered with a full mouth. "Mmmm, this is so good. I'm starving. I haven't eating since…" His eyes went up in thought. "Since walking to the beach with Timmy that day."

Horatio took a small bite but stopped feeling sick, hearing the boy explain. He hoped Paco would talk some more about what happened and it seemed Calleigh felt the same as she questioned.

"The bad people didn't give you any water or food Paco?"

Paco shook his head back and forth, licking the sauce from his lips. "Nope. Nada. But when I lived in Colombia I went sometimes for days with no food. So I was strong and it didn't bother me much… especially now," he mumbled shoving more of the slice into his small mouth.

Calleigh chuckled low. "Take your time honey. There's plenty."

"Mmm. Muchas gracias, Calleigh." Paco looked at Horatio who put his slice down. "You not hungry? Why?"

Horatio sighed softly, "The medication can sometimes… make you feel sick, nauseous."

"Oh," Paco said with why eyes. "I didn't know that… I'm sorry Oratio."

"No worries Paco. It's not your fault I feel sick son." Horatio's lips curved up slightly seeing the boy's concern.

Gus sat near the side of the bed and Paco grinned at Horatio. "Can I give Gus the pizza crust? It has no sauce."

Horatio looked over at Calleigh who chuckled, "You should ask Gus's daddy."

Paco's brows knitted together in question. "Gus has a daddy?"

Horatio braced his midsection and groaned trying not to laugh.

Calleigh giggled, "I meant Gus's master… Dr. Joe. In a way he is sort of his daddy, Paco."

Paco really had a look of confusion on his face. He questioned the blonde with a twisted expression of confusion. "How is Dr. Joe… Gus's daddy. He is a dog? Dr. Joe cannot be his daddy."

That was it. Horatio began to laugh and shook his head at Calleigh. "You started this. I wish you luck trying to explain it."

Calleigh giggled softly, "We're lucky it's not the birds and the bees."

"We're heading in the right direction," Horatio quietly teased her.

Paco snapped out, "Oh sí! I know the birds and the bees." He nodded his head up and down. "How the man kisses the woman and then the woman kisses the man and then boom! They have a little baby." Paco smiled. "See I know. Paco is smart," his eyes went to the ceiling in thought, "Wait… I see you kiss all the time but you don't have a little baby yet. How is this?" He stared at Horatio for an answer.

The redhead's brows arched high and he swallowed hard then looked at Calleigh who rose from her chair. She slowly hesitated, "I… think I need a drink. I'll be right back."

"Calleigh," Horatio lowly rumbled, knowing she was leaving this in his hands. He purposely reminded, "Sweetheart, the water's right here," he said with a sly grin, knowing he had her.

Calleigh headed out of the room anyway with a chuckle, "Oh, I think I need something a lot stronger."

Paco innocently looked at Horatio. The boy waited patiently for an answer and tilted his head curiously.

Horatio stared at the boy for a long moment. He had no clue where to begin or what to say. He hesitated, "Um… well Paco. Um…."

TBC…

* * *

Are you smiling?

More fun to come... :o)

And not so much fun!


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**A/N: Thank you all again and again, for the wonderful words and reviews. I must have the best readers on the web! Your patience and praise is heartfelt! Thank you all. **

**Thank you to Betty my amazing beta. Who helps Paco with his Spanish and me with my English! **

**Here we go…**

* * *

III

It was after midnight. Everyone was asleep except for the Feds of course. Paco lay with Horatio. The small boy was snuggled in closely against the redhead with one arm wrapped around Horatio's arm.

Calleigh lay restless in a cot a few feet away, her gun on the night table close by.

A small nightlight illuminated the room as Joe quietly walked in to check on everyone. Gus sat in the doorway silently watching his master.

Joe headed over towards Calleigh first and very carefully lifted the blanket up more, making sure she was covered. He smiled and watched her sleep for a moment thinking she was an angel, then his eyes slowly roved toward her gun. He blew out a soft breath wishing the circumstances could be different. Joe shook his head, turned then walked over towards Paco's side of the bed.

Paco's back was uncovered and Joe gently pulled the boy's pajama shirt down then covered him with the blanket that also covered Horatio, who suddenly woke and viciously grabbed onto Joe's wrist.

"Shit!" Joe quietly murmered and jumped, taken aback. "It's just me Horatio. You scared the shit out of me!"

"Joe?" Horatio groggily growled in a sleep-roughened tone.

"Yeah. It's all right. Let go," Joe whispered, feeling Horatio's steely grip on his wrist loosen. "I was just checking in on you guys."

Horatio released his arm and groaned inaudibly shifting in the bed. Joe straightened and watched Paco mutter something then snuggle in even closer against Horatio. Joe's lips curved up.

Gus suddenly began wagging his tail, thumping it against the door frame. Joe looked over and gave the dog a lethal glare. He lowly snapped, "Heel!"

"Maybe he wants to go for a walk," Calleigh quietly chuckled.

Joe slowly turned in surprise and with a small grin scratched his head. He now understood why Gus was wagging his tail. He walked over towards the blonde and whispered, "I'm sorry we woke you. Go back to sleep. It's late. The Feds are all awake and on duty, trust me," he rolled his eyes.

Calleigh chuckled, threw off the covers and sat on the side of the bed. "I can't sleep anyway Joe." She rubbed at her tired eyes. "Everything okay with Horatio and Paco?"

"Yeah. fine," Joe answered, watching her get up. His words lagged while his eyes ogled her very sexy curves. "You- really- should- get- some rest," he said, watching her leisurely pull down the short heather grey and pink pajama tank she wore. He swallowed but couldn't help his roaming eyes.

"Have any coffee made," she yawned, running an innocent hand through her long silky hair, straightening it.

Joe stood captivated as his eyes roamed lower over her matching shorts that had the cutest satin bow. It wasn't so much the pajama short set but how she wore it, or was it the way it hugged her curves he wondered, following the pale pink stitching around and down into her cleavage. Calleigh seemed to move sensually, in slow motion, and he swallowed finding his voice.

"Yeah. When don't I have coffee made," he looked down and chuckled then shook his head realizing how caught up he just was. It wasn't often he got to see Calleigh dressed in very cute pajamas, totally with her guard down. She seemed so relaxed.

"Good. Wanna have a cup with me or are you gonna make me sit with the boring Feds?"

Joe smiled and shook his head surprised. "No." He blinked, "Wait. I mean, Yeah…, I'll have a cup with you."

Calleigh laughed low hearing his stammer. She rose and headed out of the room with Joe behind her. The blonde walked through the living room and took a quick inventory.

Agent Cole was sitting back on the large couch, his eyes closed but the gun resting on his lap let her know he was ready for anything.

Agent Reed was on the smaller recliner, watching the TV with no sound on. His narrowing eyes left hers, and slowly moved down along her curvaceous body.

Calleigh smirked and snickered low, "Good to know we're being protected by the Feds."

Joe laughed quietly as they walked into the kitchen. He glanced up at her. "Light and sweet. Right?"

"You know it," she answered with a beautiful slumberous smile that just blew Joe away. He smiled and looked down finishing the task then handed her the cup. Joe took a sip of his own and watched her do the same with a low approving hum.

Joe swayed his head. "Want to go… sit out on the balcony?"

Calleigh slowly nodded. "Yeah. The night air would do us good," she said with another bombshell smile at him. She led and Joe followed. The good doctor was unable to take his eyes off her beautiful backside and the small amount of porcelain skin that showed right above her firm derriere. He unconsciously licked his lips.

Agent Reed watched Joe. His lips curved upwards, he was ogling the beautiful blonde himself. His own mind drifting with very dirty thoughts.

Agent Cole opened his eyes and closed them. He muttered, "The balcony's off limits."

"Are you kidding?" Joe asked, stopping in place. "It's two in the morning and we're in the penthouse suite in case you haven't noticed."

"Do you think that matters to the killer?" Agent Cole answered coldly.

Joe let out a soft breath and frowned. He looked at Calleigh sadly.

She yawned and turned heading back in toward the bedrooms. "C'mon Joe. He's right. Let's go hang out in the guest room."

Joe nodded and followed then turned back at the agents with one raised brow and grinned slyly.

Agent Reed scowled then quietly mumbled annoyed, "He better watch himself. He's got the hots for Bullet Girl."

"So do you," Agent Cole replied straightaway. "So keep your mouth shut and you mind on the job, and off her ass." He rested his head back against the couch while his lips curved up..

Agent Reed groaned inwardly and shifted in the recliner bothered by his superior and the good doctor.

Joe happily followed Calleigh back into the guest room with a very wide grin on his face.

"Take the recliner," Joe said, gesturing with his head towards the chair. He sat on another cushioned chair next to her and raised his bare feet up onto the bed.

Gus whined and lay down with a groan. Joe stared at the dog and in a commanding tone ordered, "Gus, protect."

Gus came to attention, rose and headed out of the room.

Calleigh looked at Joe and asked sweetly, "Where's he going?"

Joe took a mouthful of coffee then answered, "Probably to the living room first. He'll pace a while, check in on Horatio and Paco, make sure everything is okay then he'll be back."

Calleigh smiled. "Thanks for the coffee Joe and for letting all of us crash here, at your house again."

"My pleasure," he inclined his head. "I told you, anytime." He stared into his cup for a moment then quietly spoke. "So… how you holding up?"

Calleigh sighed softly, "Okay…, I guess. I'm just grateful we found Paco when we did."

"Me too," Joe agreed. "It must have been hard on the two of you huh?"

Calleigh nodded and took another sip of her coffee in thought, recalling the horrible scene. "Let's just say I wouldn't want to relive that moment again. It was… very intense. Heartbreaking." She shook her head feeling the tears instantly well in her eyes and barely whispered, "I've never seen Horatio so… grief-stricken before in my life and it's something I hope to never see again."

Joe sat forward very interested. "You mean, because he thought Paco was dead?"

Calleigh corrected, "Paco was dead, Joe. And we both knew it the moment we laid our eyes on him. He was pale, cold and his lips blue. He had no pulse and Horatio even checked his heart." Calleigh inhaled, "I don't know how Paco came back to us. I've never seen anything like it before in my entire life. He was dead."

Joe nodded then a beautiful smile grew on his face. "I see it all the time, Calleigh. I'm a medical doctor and, I can't explain it. All I can say is… there's something more powerful out there than us."

'_God,'_ she thought, then answered, "I agree, and I'm grateful too." She paused in thought. "I stood there and watched Horatio cradle Paco's lifeless body in his arms. He was just so… devastated. Overwhelmed and distraught with grief." She exhaled softly, "I prayed and prayed and somehow… Paco came back to us."

Joe's tone was low, soothing, "I would call that a miracle, Calleigh."

She smiled. "Yeah… it is, isn't it?" She paused in thought, "Only now I'm worried about Horatio and what he may do."

"You mean go off on his own after this guy."

"Un-huh," she nodded. "I can't say I blame the man one bit but… I also love him and… fear for his life. He's a train wreck right now and I don't say that lightly Joe."

She remained quiet a few moments in thought then continued, "This guy Ratner… the judge, is a… bastard," she hesitated wanting to call him so much more. "He's dangerous and unpredictable. Look at all the horror and pain he has caused already for so many different people."

"And you and Horatio," Joe answered with a nod. "You'll catch him, Calleigh."

She murmured staring down into her coffee cup, "I want to kill him."

Joe's brows rose. That was the very first time he ever heard Calleigh speak that way, and in such a cold tone. The doctor knew this was affecting her deeply. "Hey," Joe lowly answered with a tender hand on her arm. "You all right?"

Calleigh heaved a sigh and turned towards him. "Yeah. Sorry Joe, I'm just so… so—"

"Angry," Joe said finishing for her.

She held his blue eyes for a long moment then smiled and nodded. "Yeah, and that's an understatement."

"I get it," he replied in understanding. "But saying it and doing it are two different things."

Calleigh smirked at the doctor. "You don't know this animal and trust me, you don't want to."

Joe turned away hearing her unpleasant tone. She was clearly upset and had every right to be. "Hey," Joe called softly, turning back towards her. "I'm just worried about you, Calleigh."

She nodded and raked a hand through her hair. "You don't need to be. I'm fine."

Joe blinked. "You just shot and killed two people and you're talking about killing a third?" He stared at her questioningly. "I don't think you are."

With tongue in cheek Calleigh glared at him. "They were Mala Noche. Joe. They were going to kill Horatio and Paco! A few more minutes and the perp would have choked Horatio to death. You don't think that's just cause…? Then maybe you ought to work for IAB!"

Joe's eyes grew wide and he shook his head. "No… I. That's not what I meant, Calleigh," he answered feeling confused, wondering how the hell a simple cup of coffee turned into a cross-examination. He blew out a breath, "I'm sorry, I was just worried about you."

He held her gaze and watched her soften. "I forget that a beautiful woman like you… can be tough as nails and take care of business too."

Calleigh's eyes narrowed and she turned away with a hum. "You're still in the doghouse."

Joe laughed low. He turned when Gus entered the room again. The intelligent dog sat in front of his master and tilted his head waiting.

Joe exhaled his next command, "Go ahead. Heel."

Gus wagged his tail, walked over towards the doorway and collapsed heavily. He lay down, resting his head on his paws and kept his eyes on Joe and Calleigh.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am," Joe quietly said, putting one hand on top of Calleigh's. He gently rubbed his thumb against her silky soft skin.

Calleigh shook her head and exhaled quietly, "Forget it Joe. I know, you're just trying to help."

Joe held her gaze and smiled. "Yeah. I am. I was… That is until you took my head off," he laughed.

Calleigh shoved him playfully. "I left it intact. You're lucky."

Joe laughed fully and stretched in the chair. "I know, I am. You're a tiger for sure. Tenacious. No mercy, woman."

"Hey," Calleigh's tone rose high playfully.

Joe gave her a sad look and deepened his tone. "You… bruised my ego."

"Get over it," she said shoving him again.

Gus lifted his head and his ears went up at attention.

"I'm only playing, Gus," she sassed at the dog.

Joe blinked when Gus quickly got up and ran for the doorway, taking a left towards the bedroom where Horatio and Paco slept. "He must have heard something," Joe said rising.

Calleigh quietly followed. Her eyes glued on the doctor's tight buttocks as she thought with a grin, 'Buns of steel.' She looked down with a shy smile. They headed back into the bedroom and both stopped at the doorway, watching Horatio comfort Paco who was crying.

Paco sniffled, "The bad man- come to get me- again. He never- leave me- alone. I keep seeing him- here," Paco cried with one hand on his head.

"It's okay. son," Horatio whispered, wrapping the boy in his arms. "I'm right here with you and promise, the bad man will not get you. I won't let him Paco."

Paco nodded against Horatio's chest. "I believe you Oratio. I just wish… I could forget him."

Horatio exhaled softly, "I understand son," he answered and looked up to see Calleigh and Joe both standing in the doorway. Gus sat beside the bed.

"I so tired," Paco muttered and threw his arm over Horatio's midsection.

"Ughh," Horatio grunted, flinched and adjusted Paco's arm quickly. "Maybe a little higher," he groaned.

"Shit!" Paco snapped out. "Mierda! I keep doing that. Hurting you. I'm so sorry."

Horatio gave Paco a very serious stare and Paco ducked his head against his chest. He mumbled knowing why Horatio was looking at him like that.

"Sorry… I curse again. It just keeps happening."

"No," Horatio said seriously. "You have to think before you speak, Paco. That way you won't curse."

Paco smirked and lifted his head at Horatio, who winked. Paco chuckled, smiled and laid back down snuggling with the redhead.

"Oratio?"

"Yes Paco?"

"Your hair looks funny," the young boy giggled.

"Oh yeah," said Horatio who used one hand to tousle Paco's hair wildly. He chuckled, "So does yours."

Paco giggled loudly, "Now… we match."

Horatio chuckled, "Yes, we do. son."

Joe walked in with a smile, "Glad to see you both having a grand old time."

Paco lifted his head and his brows knitted in confusion.

"He means because we're having fun, Paco." Horatio educated the young boy.

"Yeah," Joe said with a grin at Paco. "It means fun."

"Oh sí, Dr. Joe. Fun," Paco smiled and got comfortable against Horatio again. "I'm hungry," Paco quietly said rubbing at his belly. He sat up and looked at the redhead. "You hungry Oratio?"

"Not particularly," the redhead answered with a grin.

Joe sighed, "You both need to get some sleep." He pointed at Paco. "Lay back down okay. Horatio needs to get some rest… too."

Paco held Joe's eyes for a long moment then looked at Horatio knowingly. "You gonna leave me," the small boy nodded at the redhead.

Horatio's brows furrowed. Paco was much smarter than they thought. He was reading everyone. Not just Horatio. Somehow the young boy knew and Horatio wasn't about to lie to him.

"Paco… Let's get some sleep and I'll talk with you about it tomorrow okay?" He shared softly.

Calleigh watched the boy's eyes well up. She quietly exhaled and hoped he would be okay.

"Sí, Oratio," Paco sadly said and laid down again. "You sure you don't want to tell me now since we all awake?"

Horatio let out a long breath in thought. "Well Paco… um…"

Paco blinked his sad brown eyes at Horatio and spoke lowly, "I know you're going to leave me because Dr. Joe and Calleigh both look worried… and you looked worried now too. It's okay, Oratio. I know you do your best to help me stay safe."

"I am doing my best son. Trust me, "Horatio exhaled heavily feeling terrible, looking at the fearful boy. His brown eyes looked so gloomy. "Hey, I have an idea."

Paco's lifted onto his knees and his eyes came back to life. "An idea to… stay with me?"

Horatio smiled, "No, but… I think you'll like this idea right about now."

Paco shrugged, "Okay. What?"

"How about you and I, go eat those banana boats Joe ordered for us?" Horatio said with a growing smile.

Paco's eyes lit up and he grinned widely bobbing his head up and down. "Yes! We eat them together now. You're right Oratio, I like this idea very much! Caramba!"

"I thought you would. son."

"Sí," Paco hopped off the bed and Horatio groaned loudly feeling his back and body rebel against the recoil of the mattress.

"Shit! Sorry!" Paco snapped then covered his mouth still looking at Horatio whose grimace was slowly fading. "I…" Paco smirked adorably as his lips curved up at one end and he shrugged, "Oops."

A long low hum left Horatio's throat. He already knew Paco was sorry for cursing again and jumping off the bed. "Oops indeed."

"You have got to be kidding me," Joe lowly protested. "It's after 3 in the morning and you're gonna eat ice cream with the kid?"

"Yeah." Horatio answered with a nod and a sly grin. "You're welcome to join us."

"Sí Dr. Joe," Paco loudly exclaimed. You come too!"

Joe gave Horatio a wise stare and clucked his tongue.

Calleigh chuckled and slowly followed Paco out of the room. "C'mon Oratio! Banana boat time," Paco shouted racing through the house.

Joe shook his head at the groaning redhead who slowly lifted himself up from the bed. The doctor reached over with one strong hand on his arm and helped Horatio. "You can barely move. Do you really think this is a wise idea?"

Horatio sat up and grimaced in pain. "Thanks Joe but it's now or never."

"Yeah, I know," Joe answered sarcastically helping Horatio sit up. "That's how things work with you."

Horatio frowned and winced bracing his midsection. His ribs, back and lower kidney area was also protesting the movement and Joe noticed.

"Ready to change your mind yet," Joe said, feeling sorry for Horatio and the pain he was experiencing.

"Not a chance Joe. That kid is overjoyed and I'm not going to spoil it for him, besides… I can let him down easy this way. Paco will understand."

"I hope so," Joe replied and helped Horatio up.

A low groan left his lips and he closed his eyes wavering for a second. Joe held onto the redhead.

"Just give me a minute," Horatio lowly said.

"I'll give you ten but it won't change how you feel my friend," answered Joe.

Horatio fixed him with a stare. "And why's that… because of the drugs you keep pumping into me."

"No." Joe snapped annoyed. "First let me remind you, the bad guys stuck you with a sedative, then you went to the hospital where I treated you for your injuries, then that Agent Cole guy gave you another sedative. That's why you feel like shit! You need to sleep it off and let the drugs come out of your system."

Horatio exhaled softly, "It's ice cream time. I'll sleep later."

"No shit," Joe answered and helped Horatio out of the room.

III

"Yummmmy," Paco said, lifting a piece of banana covered with whipped cream, into his mouth. This taste so good. I just love banana boats."

"That's great to hear Paco," Horatio replied, taking a teaspoon of ice cream himself. At three in the morning it was rather refreshing.

Calleigh and Joe sat at the kitchen table watching both Horatio and Paco eat their banana boats.

Paco was hunched over his and Calleigh laughed when the syrup dripped down his chin.

"Here honey," she tenderly said, handing a napkin to Paco who nodded with a full mouth and garbled, "Muchas gracias Calleigh."

"De nada Paco," she smiled and looked at Horatio who was smiling next to her.

Horatio slowly pushed his dish her way. "Go ahead and help yourself," he said with a grin.

Calleigh shook her head but Joe quickly slid a spoon across the table. "The two lovebirds should share," Joe chuckled.

"Sí Dr. Joe. The lovebirds! The birds and bees! Horatio teach me." Paco grinned then laughed with a nod at Joe. He looked over at Calleigh and then stretched to see Horatio then laughed then went back to eating his banana boat. "The birds and the bees," Paco repeated.

Horatio looked down with a very shy smile. He twirled his spoon in his hand then cleaned it off with the napkin. He grinned looking at another spoon then reached over and took the last spoon on the table.

Paco was eating but curiously watching him at the same time. Joe's brow rose in realization and Calleigh's mouth opened but she refrained.

Horatio lined the spoons up together, one on top of the other and grinned at Paco. His brows rose playfully. "Watch," Horatio said and quickly dropped his hand down catching the spoon perfectly.

Calleigh gasped and Paco watched the spoon fly through the air all the way into the living room. Gus barked and Paco jumped up and went to retrieve the spoon, shouting, "Do it again! Show me. That was cool!"

"Watch the windows," Joe groaned with tongue in cheek.

Horatio smiled wryly at Joe. "He's not going to hit it that hard," the redhead answered wisely.

Calleigh watched with concern and whispered at Horatio, "Maybe use the plastic spoons to teach him first."

"He's fine," Horatio answered with humor in his tone.

"Go ahead and show me," Paco said, watching Horatio line the spoons up under one another.

"Are you paying attention?" Horatio asked as Paco climbed onto his lap.

"Sí. I think I got it," Paco said, with a nod. "Yes, this one goes under that one and then, pow!" Paco unexpectedly slammed his fist down hard and the spoon went flying across the living room right into the blinds. Gus barked and everyone looked surprised.

"I did it further than you!" Paco exclaimed excitedly. "It went all the way over there," Paco said pointing. He slipped off of Horatio and ran to get the spoon with Gus chasing him around. Paco was giggling.

Agent Cole rolled his eyes leaning on the wall watching the young boy run around happily. Agent Reed stood by the doorway sitting in a chair with one leg resting over the other. He was grinning.

Joe gave Horatio a stare. He muttered under his breath, "Do you have any idea how much one of those window panes costs?"

Horatio's lips curved up and he chuckled low. "Relax, he's fine."

Calleigh shook her head and gave Horatio a look with wide eyes.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Paco exclaimed happily. "Please! Please Oratio."

"Okay. One more time and then that's it. Okay. You and I need to talk, young man."

Paco bobbed his head up and down and climbed back onto his lap. He took the spoons and after a moment lined them up. He turned and looked at Horatio over his shoulder and gave a sly grin asking, "Now?"

"Go ahead," Horatio answered, knowing Paco lined them up backwards.

Calleigh gasped, "Wait!—" but was too late as Paco slammed his hand down and this time the spoon went flying right at Joe. The doctor was quick and moved his head to the left. The spoon went flying in the kitchen and connected with the tile floor making a loud clinking sound.

Paco gasped with one hand covering his mouth, "Shit! What happened?" He looked at Horatio with question.

His lips curved upwards, "You set them up backwards, so instead of going that way," he pointed towards the living room, "it went into the kitchen."

Joe stared at Horatio. "And you knew that the whole time didn't you, Lieutenant?"

Calleigh chuckled then covered her mouth trying to hold back her laughter. Joe gave her a look.

Paco's eyes grew wide. "Sorry Dr. Joe. I make sure not to do it wrong again." Paco was off Horatio's lap and on his way into the kitchen to retrieve the spoon.

"Okay son," Horatio quietly said when Paco returned. "You and I need to have a talk."

Paco put up his hand and lifted one finger. "Por favor. One, more, time?"

Horatio shook his head and put the spoon on the table. "Nope. Later okay?"

Paco sighed heavily then smiled. "Okay… but that was fun!"

"Yes it was," Horatio grinned.

Joe and Calleigh got up and took the dishes toward the sink where they lingered listening in.

Paco pulled a chair closer towards Horatio's. The small boy watched the redhead lean his arms on the table then lean in more towards him. Horatio's eyes were soft, caring. His tone a low whisper.

"I want you to try and understand what I'm about to tell you okay. I don't want to upset you, Paco."

Paco nodded then leaned in on his elbows just like Horatio. He held his compassionate blue eyes. "I do my best not to… not to be upset Oratio."

"Okay son. All right. So… the day after tomorrow, I'm going to have to leave you for a while. You'll stay here with Dr. Joe and Gus and a few more of the federal agents. I wouldn't leave you if I didn't trust them to protect you Paco. You understand, son?"

"Sí," Paco's voice went low and his eyes began to fill with tears. He reached out for Horatio's hand and held onto it tightly. "I…" he rasped and swallowed the tears, "I be okay, señor." The small boy's voice cracked.

Horatio's head tilted and he exhaled, "This is hard for me too Paco. I don't want to leave you alone."

"Sí," Paco lowly reply with a nod. "But… you're going to catch the bad man… aren't you." It wasn't a question and Calleigh and Joe both looked on in surprise.

Horatio nodded at the boy. "That's right Paco. "We're gonna catch him and end this once and for all. Then we'll all be safe, right?"

"Sí," Paco said sadly, gripping onto Horatio's fingers. The boy swallowed hard then unexpectedly let out a cry and climbed onto Horatio lap hugging him tightly, crying, "I no want you to die!"

Horatio held the boy and tenderly wrapped his arms around him. "Shh, it's gonna be all right Paco. I promise you son, I'm not going to die. It will all be over before you even miss me."

Paco drew back looking directly into his blue eyes and sobbed, "I miss you already!" He hugged him again, resting his head against Horatio's shoulder.

The redhead sighed and his eyes locked with Calleigh's then Joe's. He gently caressed the boy's back careful of his wounds. He whispered near his ear, "You have to be strong, son. Can you do that for me? It will only be for a few hours at the most."

Paco drew back and looked into Horatio's soft cobalt eyes. "Sí. Paco will be strong for you." He sat up a bit showing more confidence, "I will do that… for you Oratio."

Horatio held onto the boy's arms. "Thank you Paco. I know you're gonna be fine son."

Paco quickly shook his head back and forth adorably, "I don't think I'm gonna be fine, señor," his brows went up and he smirked nodding his head up and down. "I think I'm gonna be scared."

"Well… I'm gonna be scared too," Horatio quietly admitted, tilting his head at the young worried boy.

"You? Scared?" Paco stared in confusion. "You no scared of nothing señor! You fight the bad man all the time and you put the bigger man to sleep, remember? You no scared, Oratio."

"Sometimes… I am son. We're only human Paco."

Paco smiled and put up two fingers. "You say that to me two times now. We only human. Qué? What is that?"

"Well son… it means deep down we sometimes all feel the same way. Afraid or frightened, and we're scared to show it. We sometimes think others won't understand or they might even think less of us." Horatio's eyes slowly found Calleigh's.

Calleigh pursed her lips and smiled getting his message.

Joe nodded listing to the redhead explain perfectly.

"Sí. Sí," Paco answered with a nod. "I think I understand now." He wiped at his eyes still looking at Horatio. "I do my best to be strong like you say and Paco never cry… but this time… I don't know why, but I can't hold my tears back. They just keep coming and I think you think I am a baby…" Paco shook his head firmly and he growled, "But Paco is not a baby!"

Horatio nodded in agreement while his lips curved up. "No, you're certainly not son. You're a strong young man and I know you understand." Horatio paused letting out a breath. He held the young boy's gloomy brown eyes then with tender fingers moved his hair off his forehead, letting his large hand gently cup the boy's face in a sign of affection and love.

Paco smiled sleepily feeling his love. "I will be strong," he said, in a firm tone and let his head rest against Horatio's shoulder. His small arms coiled around Horatio's neck and the young boy let out a sigh of relief then yawned. His eyes closed while his fingers played with the short strands of hair at Horatio's neck.

"Thank you Paco," Horatio whispered near his ear, feeling him finally relax in his arms. A few minutes passed and Paco's weight grew heavy. The redhead knew the young boy had drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Joe walked over with Calleigh. "We should get him to bed, "Joe lowly said.

"I have him," Horatio said shifting, in an attempt to rise.

"Like hell," Joe answered in a low growl, quickly putting one strong hand on Horatio's shoulder. "Don't even try it, pal." Joe leaned down and gently lifted Paco into his strong arms. The boy moaned a bit but went right back to sleep. The doctor headed for the bedroom giving Horatio a shake of his head as he walked away.

Calleigh chuckled low and shook her head at Horatio. She waited until Joe was out of earshot then whispered leaning down toward the redhead, "You okay, handsome?"

"Yes." Horatio answered with a small smile. "He's… a very special boy. He amazes me… still."

Calleigh could see the love in his eyes when he spoke about Paco. "He's smart," she said with raised brows. "And I bet he feels the same way about you." She paused running a slow loving hand through his hair watching his eyes slowly close. "You want to go back to bed?"

Horatio's eyes opened and he grinned, "Only… if you're coming."

Calleigh laughed then grew serious seeing Agent Cole's eyes on them. She whispered near his ear. Horatio let out a breath and shook his head tiredly. "Any news… on his whereabouts?"

"No," Calleigh said hesitantly knowing he was talking about the judge.

Horatio held her gaze as his eyes asked the silent question. There was something she wasn't saying.

"Oh just tell him already," Agent Cole abruptly walked over and took a seat at the table.

Horatio blinked at Calleigh then stared at Agent Cole. "You have something to share?"

Agent Cole looked at Calleigh. "Do you want to tell him or should I?"

Calleigh sat down and lowly exhaled, "Eric and Ryan went back to the prison to question the Cruz brothers, Horatio." She paused and watched his eyes narrow.

"Don't tell me… they're involved with the judge." The redhead's jaw set in recognition. His thoughts melded together. 'How else would they know about my past.' The judge somehow got the information to them.

Calleigh closed her eyes and nodded worried about his response. "They are involved… they were." She shook her head upset. "The warden put them in solitary until we can figure out a way to catch the judge."

Horatio sat quietly in thought but the blonde knew the storm brewing inside him. The anger was clearly written on his reddening face. "They… lied to me," He said with tightening eyes.

"I know." She reached for his hand and covered it on the table. "I know Horatio. Eric was concerned as well but it doesn't matter. They're both going to get the death penalty."

"Ohh, it matters,' the redhead growled lowly. "Before they get the needle I'm going to have a nice long… talk, with them," he said with emphasis on the word "talk."

Agent Cole responded with a laugh, "You mean you're gonna beat the shit out of them again."

"Something like that," Horatio answered promptly then slowly pushed up off the table with a groan. He turned and headed for the bedroom.

Calleigh gave Agent Cole a glare. "I wanted to wait," the blonde whispered.

"He was gonna find out sooner or later. What's the difference?" Agent Cole asked.

"The difference is he wouldn't have had to think about it right now. He could have rested peacefully."

"Bullshit," Agent Cole snapped. "He won't rest peacefully until the judge is dead and he can see his cold dead body with his own two eyes."

Calleigh let out a frustrated breath. Agent Cole was right. Horatio wouldn't rest until the judge was dead and buried. She got up and followed the redhead down the hall towards the bedrooms.

Joe lifted the covers over the small boy then stood and watched him sleep a moment.

Horatio walked up beside Joe and whispered, "Thank you Joe."

Joe lightly patted Horatio on the back near the shoulder. "No problem. He's out cold."

Horatio nodded but remained quiet watching Paco sleep. He wondered for how long. 'How long would it be before the monster once again woke him up.' Horatio let out a breath, "You um, mentioned Jenny maybe talking to him."

"Yeah," Joe inclined his head and ran a tired hand over his face. "I'll call her tomorrow and we'll let Paco meet her. She's great with kids, Horatio."

"Good. I think Paco's gonna need a little help getting through this." Horatio paused in thought then muttered, "Too bad Red Cloud's not around."

"Yeah. Too bad," Joe murmured, trying to keep a straight face. "Hey, you need some help getting down?"

Horatio's lips curved up. "No, my friend. I'm fine…" Horatio held Joe's tired eyes and finished, "I just want to thank you for everything Joe. You putting us up here with the Feds and all… We appreciate it."

Joe smiled at the sincere redhead. He placed one hand on Horatio's shoulder. "Get to bed. You need all the rest you can get for the next two days." Joe nodded then shook his head with worry for Horatio, Calleigh and the team.

"So do I." he finished.

Horatio chuckled low knowing the good doctor was done in from him, the team and all the excitement they brought to his life. Joe walked away with a quiet, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Joe," Calleigh whispered as he passed her. She walked in and stood beside Horatio who was still staring down at Paco's sleeping form. She gently caressed his back. "Why don't you lay down and get some sleep like him?"

Horatio nodded and turned towards her. He held her beautiful green eyes for a moment then leaned in and embraced her whispering, "Thank you, sweetheart."

"You're welcome," she lowly answered, hugging him back, feeling his slight tremble. "You gonna be okay?"

Horatio hummed low, "As long as I have you beside me. Always."

Calleigh smiled and moaned low in content feeling his strong loving arms wrap around her.

III

A loud shattering crash caused Horatio's eyes to snap open. He immediately sat up with a groan and braced his ribs listening intently. His eyes slid over toward the cot that Calleigh was sleeping in. It was empty and Paco was gone as well. His heart hammered against his ribcage and he slowly moved towards the edge of the bed listening carefully.

'Where the hell's my gun,' he thought to himself looking around for a weapon. His eyes set on the TV remote and he shook his head.

"Paco!" Joe shouted. "I told you to be careful!"

"Ooooooh Shit! I'm sorry, Dr. Joe. I'm sorry! I hit the spoon too hard again I guess!" The boy shrugged sadly and smacked himself in the head, "Demonios!"

"It's all right honey, you didn't mean it," Calleigh's soft tone flowed low as she glared at Joe.

Horatio exhaled in relief hearing the ruckus and let his body drop back against the mattress with an exhausted groan.

Little footsteps getting closer made him lift his head and Paco smirked up at him.

He whispered, "You awake, señnor?"

Horatio nodded. "Mm-hmm."

Paco's jaw shifted and he chewed on the inside of his lip. His eyes grew wide and his shoulders lifted. "I did a bad thing, Oratio."

Horatio shifted a bit struggling and sat up a little. "What happened, Paco?" He asked in his sleep-roughened tone.

Paco slowly moved in closer and whispered, "I was um, playing with the spoons… like you show me. Only the spoon went too far- too fast- and before I know it, crash!" Paco shouted and Horatio's eyes opened more. "Boom!" Paco loudly slapped his hands together and watched Horatio's brows go up. The redhead lifted a hand to his head, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He groaned low, still half asleep… and the boy was talking way too fast for him.

Calleigh smiled leaning on the doorway listening to Paco go on and on and on.

"What broke, Paco?" Horatio muttered with his eyes closed.

Paco smirked and shrugged," Um… the… glass mirror in the living room! And I think it's a very bad thing I do. Dr. Joe yelled something about Christ and seven years bad luck, then I run in here… to you."

Horatio's stomach muscles began to quiver because the redhead couldn't contain his laughter. He immediately cradled his midsection, groaned and laughed aloud.

Paco stared at him in horror. "Señor…? I no think it's funny! Dr. Joe is very, very, very mad with me!"

The blonde in the door way began to giggle and Paco turned slowly with worry. He looked at Calleigh then turned back towards Horatio with confusion.

"It is okay, then? Dr. Joe no have seven years bad luck? And Christ no come to get me?"

That had Horatio laughing even harder. He groaned feeling the pain increase and clenched his jaw tightly trying to bear it. He rasped low, "Paco. Son. You're… killing me."

Paco stared at him with wide eyes and arms out. "I… kill you?"

"No… that's not what he means honey." Calleigh chuckled and moved in. She sat on the bed next to Horatio and comforted him trying herself not to laugh anymore but Paco's questioning look was just hysterical. She couldn't help but laugh again when Horatio put his hand on her leg.

"Stop," he groaned shaking his head side to side, "Please…."

Joe walked in and his angry blue eyes locked on Paco. The small scared boy climbed onto the bed next to Horatio and Calleigh.

"No hit me, Dr. Joe. I'm sorry! I no mean it." Paco cried frightened.

Joe stopped in place and frowned. "I'm… I'm not going to hit you Paco. I would never do anything like that." Joe was stunned.

So were Horatio and Calleigh. They turned towards the terrified boy, who was clinging to Horatio's arm.

"Paco," Horatio softly said, sitting up, pulling Paco against him. "It was an accident. Joe's not going to hit you, son."

Paco let out a breath and nodded, "Okay. Okay." He exhaled and swallowed. "I just get scared because I see the mad look in his eyes like the bad man's. I know Dr. Joe want to kill me. Just like the monster."

Joe walked over and kneeled taking a hold of Paco's hand. His blue eyes softened. "Hey kiddo, I was just upset at that moment. I'm sorry if I scared you but I didn't mean to and I would never hurt you Paco."

Paco nodded and swallowed, "I'm sorry… I break the mirror, Dr. Joe."

Joe chuckled, "It's all right kiddo. I can always buy a new one."

Paco's little head bobbed up and down. "I know you mad when you say, Christ, that's seven years bad luck!"

Horatio turned away in an attempt not to laugh again but Calleigh was already giggling.

Joe ran a hand over his hair. "I'm…" he blew out a breath and waved his hand in the air. "Just forget it Paco."

Paco stared at Joe and raised his small hand against his chest. "But you say, Jesus Christ gonna give you seven years bad luck, because what I did."

"No. No that's… that's not…." Joe exhaled and chuckled trying to explain. "It just superstition, kiddo."

Now Calleigh and Horatio were both fully laughing again and Joe chortled shaking his head at the very confused boy.

"Stupid stision?" Paco asked innocently.

Joe's eyes went toward the ceiling. He scoffed, "Yeah kiddo. That's about it." Joe answered chuckling, "Real stupid stision at that."

Horatio groaned and gritted his teeth having had enough. His body was rebelling and letting him know with spasm after painful spasm.

Joe moved in and helped Paco down off the bed. "Let me have a look at this guy, okay."

Paco shrugged answering, "You don't have to ask me Dr. Joe." The boy caused Horatio to laugh some more.

"Calleigh," the redhead pleaded for her help with his eyes.

Calleigh easily read Horatio's plea. "C'mon, Paco," Calleigh said taking him by the hand. "Joe needs to examine Horatio."

"Oh… that's what Dr. Joe mean, when he say let me look at him. Sí?"

"Sí," Calleigh answered with a chuckle and walked Paco out of the bedroom.

Joe shook his head laughing, "That kid is a character. He is just too funny."

Horatio nodded with a groan. "Yes he is. He's quite the comedian."

"You gonna live?" Joe asked with a look at the redhead who was clearly in pain.

"Absolutely," Horatio replied with a grin. "Um… I'll replace that mirror Joe. No worries. Okay."

"No. Out of the question," Joe answered with a wave of his hand. "Forget the mirror and go back to sleep. "We'll talk more later."

"About what?" Horatio quickly replied seeing the doctor's quick retreat out of the room.

Joe stopped and turned. "I um, spoke with Jenny. She's going to come over and have a talk with Paco. I'll tell you about it later. Go back to sleep."

"Yes doctor," Horatio answered in a low groan, shifted and closed his eyes, listening for once in his life.

TBC…

* * *

So did Paco have you rolling?

Horatio has a surprise coming… if any of you picked up on the clue in this chapter. LOL Did you catch it?


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

A/N: Hey everyone. Once again I will go on and say Thank You to all. Your comments and reviews are awesome. You always make me smile, and are inspiring. Some of you even give me more fun ideas. I wish I typed faster! LOL The stories would be rolling out constantly!

Okay, so this chapter is a bit light hearted but… a few, very interesting things will happen. I think you will all be pleasantly surprised in this chapter. I'll have to wait for your responses… the verdict is still out.

Enjoy!

Here we go…

* * *

III

Hours passed and morning soon arrived. The rays of sunlight were, seeping through the verticals, illuminating the room.

Calleigh sat tiredly beside the bed watching Horatio sleep restlessly. Her cell vibrated. She answered quietly, heading out of the room so as not to disturb him. A few minutes passed. She walked back in finding his blue eyes open.

"Any news?" He asked, in a gritty tone.

"You're awake?" She questioned. "Eric's gonna stop by in a few minutes." She exhaled with a rather concerned look.

"And…?" Horatio groaned carefully sitting up.

"I'll let him explain when he gets here, all right," she quietly answered, then ran a loving hand over his forehead, brushing back his hair.

Horatio nodded. "You look… upset."

Calleigh pursed her lips and inclined her head in a yes. "I am. Eric just told me something that I can't believe but he has the evidence to prove it."

Horatio reached for the water beside his bedside and took a mouthful, then replied, "And… what's that?"

"He found a match on the prints in Agnes's case."

"Agnes…?" Horatio replied confused, with the tilt of his head then his eyes tightened in realization. "Ratner," he growled low, knowing.

Calleigh let out a long breath. She nodded clearly upset. "Yeah. How did you know that?"

Horatio remained quiet and shook his head side to side. He had suspected but wouldn't say anything until he had some real proof.

The blonde continued, "The prints we didn't have a match to during her case… now match the prints on the belt buckle retrieved from the trailer. Eric took it a step further and ran the Judge's prints and there is an identical loop in the print that matches.

Horatio looked at the troubled blonde and reached for her hand. He quietly consoled her, "I'm… so sorry, Calleigh."

She shook her head, saddened. Her voice incredibly low, "I just don't understand why he would hurt Agnes, Horatio. She had nothing to do with him or us. Why hurt an innocent woman?"

"To get to us, Calleigh." Horatio knew he wanted their attention. Wanted them to suffer. "He wanted us to work the case knowing we couldn't match the prints. His prints. He was testing us. Playing with us. It's all part of the game."

Calleigh snapped back angrily, "What game! He killed an innocent woman for no reason! He's sick. He's a…" she bit her lip and finished, "an animal!"

"Yes he is," Horatio answered tightening his grip on her hand. His steely blue eyes narrowed. "And animals should be in cages… where he'll be soon enough."

"A cage is too good for him, Horatio!" She growled. "They better give him the death penalty!"

"We both know that's imminent. He killed a federal officer. He tried to kill us and killed many others along the way." Horatio paused then exhaled heavily, "He kidnapped and tortured Paco. Premeditated murder, assault, manslaughter…" Horatio nodded. "There's no doubt he's going to get the death penalty, sweetheart. The only question is when?"

He held her teary eyes as she murmured, "Tomorrow. Hopefully with a bullet from my gun."

Horatio's brows went up in surprise and he tugged lightly on her hand. "Hey… you okay?"

"No," Calleigh answered, upset holding his soft blue eyes. "You're giving me the same shocked look Joe did. Why? Because I want this guy dead?"

"I um…" Horatio shook his head in confusion and held her gaze. "Joe?" He questioned lowly.

"Yeah, Joe," she answered with attitude. "I was venting to him earlier and I guess I mentioned how'd I love to put a bullet between Ratner's eyes and he gave me that same stunned look. Why?"

Horatio blinked then frowned, looking down. He quietly answered, "Perhaps we both think it's out of character for you." He held her gaze letting the words sink in. "We've been through a lot of tough cases Calleigh and I've heard you say countless things but… I don't think I ever heard you sound as… unsympathetic as you just did."

She glared with fire burning in her green eyes. "Unsympathetic?" She questioned heatedly, stunned at the redhead and repeated the word with anger, "Unsympathetic! How could you use a word like that! After what this bastard did to you! To Paco! To Agnes," she growled placing a hand against her chest as her voice gave out. "To me!"

She inhaled deeply trying to calm down but image after painful image flashed in her mind. She shook her head back and forth raking a hand through her hair.

"Do you have any clue how I feel? How worried sick I was this guy was going to kill you? I still am! I was afraid he was going to kill Paco! And then to see you like that at his gravesite. Do you know what that did to me Horatio?" She paused holding his blue eyes. "Do you really know how I feel?" she asked softening.

Horatio's jaw muscles flexed as he inhaled a breath taking in all her hurt and anger. He whispered, "I know."

She shook her head at him. "No, you don't. If you did you wouldn't question my unsympathetic nature," she sarcastically sassed.

Horatio sighed, "Okay… maybe I used the wrong word—"

Calleigh shot him another glare cutting him off. "Yeah. Maybe!" She paced then turned back towards him. "What about what he did to Ray Jr.? He killed and buried Paco for God's sake. Are you really going to sit there and tell me you don't want this guy dead?"

"I… I, want justice," Horatio answered in a low rumble feeling his anger rise. Calleigh was forcing him to remember all the pain and suffering the bastard had caused and still was causing. "I want…." He growled envisioning everything. His jaw set and he let his words trail off holding her igniting emeralds.

"You want him dead just as much as I do," she huffed seeing the rage in his hardening blue eyes.

"I do," he admitted harshly then calmed a bit, "But… by the hand of justice, Calleigh." His cheek twitched and he growled low, "I want this… fuck," he exhaled shaking his head then continued, "I want him to experience our criminal court system. I want him to know how it feels to be judged by his own peers and colleagues then I want the criminal court to issue that death penalty to him." He softened, "Do you understand?"

"Yeah. That's your satisfaction," she answered in acceptance.

"Yes," Horatio nodded. "I want him judged by a jury and then I want him to know how it feels… the weight of Justice that he handed down so many times will now come down on him. I want him to die knowing he couldn't beat the justice system. I want him to die knowing… he didn't win!"

Calleigh nodded and let a quiet moment pass then replied, "My satisfaction, Horatio," she explained staring at the redhead with fury in her eyes. "Is him dead! Period!"

A moment of silence filled the room and Calleigh looked away.

"I… understand," Horatio softly answered.

"Then why did you look at me like I was some kind of… monster?" She questioned, turning back toward him with hurt in her eyes.

Horatio shook his head back and forth. His tone whispery soft, "No… It's just the opposite Calleigh. I couldn't just for the moment comprehend you wanting anyone dead. You're too good a person, and it's so out of character for you. I just couldn't get my head around it because you're the one genuine, loving and most compassionate person in this world to me."

Calleigh blinked back her shock and was sure there was no way he could turn this argument around. Yet he did. 'How is it,' she wondered, Horatio always turned things around to somehow make sense. Sense she never saw to begin with but understood once he explained it to her.

His love and feelings were much deeper for her than she had ever imagined. In his soft-spoken words she felt all his love. In his soft crystal blue eyes she saw it.

She pursed her lips in regret and held his gaze sighing, "I'm sorry. I guess this case is really getting to me."

"C'mere." He patted the bed and Calleigh walked over. She sat beside him. He tenderly held her hand in his, then found her green eyes. "Promise me sweetheart, you'll never let the job or these animals we deal with, change you."

Calleigh's lips curved up and she smiled nodding. "I promise, Horatio."

She leaned down and pressed her lips against his then drew back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you and get you angry." She exhaled, "It's hard when you see the people you love get hurt, maybe even killed." She ran a loving hand over his forehead. "Sometimes, in anger, I just want to strike back once and hurt them just as bad."

Horatio smiled in thought. "A very wise man once told me, "An eye for an eye, makes the world go blind."

Calleigh smiled and chuckled low, "Red Cloud?"

"Yep," Horatio answered inhaling deeply, smelling her wonderful vanilla fragrance that mesmerized him. He closed his eyes absorbing it and softly whispered, "Never change, Calleigh Duquesne. I love you just the way you are."

She smiled then leaned down and pressed her lips against his, this time lingering lightly.

A soft knock made them break apart and they both looked towards the door.

Eric smiled, "Hey. Is it safe to enter?"

Calleigh looked down with red cheeks and Horatio gave him a nod.

"C'mon in Eric."

Eric walked in and stood near the bed. He took notice of the fact that their hands were entwined.

"It's not good," he said lowly. "But I think Calleigh may have broken the news to you anyway. It's official. Judge Ratner. We had his prints from the first case and matched them to this case now. Agnes's case too," he explained sadly looking at Calleigh. The Mala Noche's prints were on the suitcase and shovel and all throughout the trailer too. They match the two perps in autopsy. It's weird but we only found Ratner's prints on the belt, H."

Horatio nodded knowing the Judge wanted them to find his prints on the belt. He knew that it was a message the Judge sent him personally. "Good work, Eric."

"Thanks, H," Eric answered, looking over his boss. His eyes were dark and heavy. The deep gash near his temple was healing and his cheek bones were more pronounced than usual. "How're you feeling H?"

Horatio was well aware and looked down with a small smile. "Fine. Coming along, thank you."

Eric nodded and looked at Calleigh. "So we're on for tomorrow then?"

"Yeah," she said, still upset thinking about Agnes. "The Feds are setting it all up and Eric, can you make sure Frank doesn't get wind of this. He'll want to be included and he needs to rest right now."

Horatio's brows arched high. "Frank's, going to be—"

"Home. Resting!" Calleigh snapped cutting him right off. She turned and glared at the redhead.

Horatio looked down.

"Will do, Calleigh," Eric answered giving H a small grin. With a wave of his hand he left the room and Calleigh followed, walking him out.

Horatio exhaled a breath of relief once they were out of the room. The redhead was doing his best to tolerate the pain in front of them but now, he groaned low in discomfort and gently lowered himself down in the bed.

He let out a long breath feeling exhaustion and continuous pain consume him. The spasms were growing stronger and he felt worse. Slowly he let his eyes close in an attempt to endure it all.

He laid there in pain with his thoughts running rampant. There was no way he was going to let Joe or anyone else give him any more pain killers. Especially now that the plan was in motion. He shook the thought off, knowing he needed his intuition and perceptiveness for what was about to transpire. Another wave of pain tore through him and he muttered to himself, "One more day. Just hang on."

It didn't take long for the pain to overwhelm him mentally and physically. Feeling drained and weary, Horatio once again closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.

III

Sleeping half the day away, the redhead finally stirred hearing low voices. He gradually began to wake. A low moan left his lips when he felt something cool pressed against his forehead. His eyes sluggishly opened and he blinked several times in an attempt to clear his vision… or was he still dreaming, he wondered, looking up at the old Indian man, who had amber eyes and silver hair.

Red Cloud stood over him, holding a cool rag on Horatio's forehead.

Horatio muttered groggily, "Red Cloud…, are you really here or am I dreaming this?"

Red Cloud smiled and spoke in his slow broken English, "You are not on the spirit plane, Wachabe." The older Indian man nodded. "I am here with you."

Horatio forced his eyes open more and grumbled, "Joe… called you."

Red Cloud smiled again but this time moved his head side to side. "No, Wachabe. Brave Eagle did not call me." He pointed at Horatio with raised brows. "You did. The Great Spirit told me so."

Horatio blinked and tried to shake his head clear. "Oh…, okay." He paused in thought, "Um… Red Cloud, I could um… use your help right about now."

The wise Indian man smiled and nodded speaking in his broken English. "I already know this Wachabe." He pointed to his temple and explained, "Once again, you are about to go to war with a very evil spirit. This one knows

Darkness well. He knows how to cause others great pain. He cares about nothing but his own personal pleasure… to see others suffer." Red Cloud's eyes narrowed on Horatio. "His hate for you is unending."

"I know," Horatio quietly answered disturbed. "I'm putting others in danger, Red Cloud."

Joe walked in the room followed by Paco, who stood behind him near the doorway. The young boy looked on curiously.

Joe walked in and gestured towards Red Cloud who was rinsing the rag once again. He placed it on Horatio's forehead and watched Horatio relax and close his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Joe questioned confused.

Red Cloud held Joe's gaze and explained lowly, "Wachabe has a fever."

Joe frowned. "No he doesn't. I just checked him an hour ago. He was fine."

Red Cloud found Joe's eyes once again. "He is not fine now, Brave Eagle. His fever is high and is exhausting him."

Joe smirked and cocked his head to the side. "I'm a doctor. I think I know what a fever does."

Red Cloud's brows went up. "Apparently not… or you would have treated Wachabe."

Paco's lips curved up as the boy listened and watched the men with interest.

A forced breath left Joe's nose and he examined Horatio, who was clearly out of it. He lifted the digital thermometer and put it in his ear causing Horatio to stir.

"What are you doing?" The redhead groaned half asleep.

"Checking your temperature?" Joe answered, "How do you feel?"

"Hot. Tired," he exhaled and his right hand moved over his midsection.

The thermometer beeped and Joe removed it. "Damn," Joe murmured and looked at Red Cloud.

The old Indian smirked, "You forget I am a medicine man as well Brave Eagle. You doubt me?"

"No," Joe replied scratching his head. "Of course not. You taught me almost everything I know," he chuckled.

"He… he… has a fever?" Paco softly stammered from the doorway, still wary of the older man with the long silver ponytail.

Joe turned and nodded. "Oh Paco, come on in. It's all right kiddo this is Red Cloud."

Paco's eyes slid over toward the tall Indian man. The boy chewed on his lip. He straightened wanting to stay near Horatio but his fear kept him in the doorway, with Gus beside him. His small hand slid over Gus's coat but Paco kept his eyes on Red Cloud and Joe.

"I think… I'm good here Dr. Joe," Paco nodded.

Joe wasn't about to push the boy but Red Cloud noticed Paco's fear. He smiled at the boy.

"You're safe here little one. No more harm will come to you," Red Cloud spoke in a soothing low tone.

Paco put a hand to his chest and his eyes widened. He hesitated, looked at Joe and answered, "They… tell you… about what the monster do to me?"

"No," Red Cloud responded slowly lifting his hand in the air. "The Great Spirit in the sky told me."

"Oh geez," Joe groaned and rolled his eyes. "Here we go again."

Paco swallowed and his head tilted in confusion. "You mean Dios. Sí? Paco knows this," he nodded taking another few steps into the bedroom.

Red Cloud inclined his head. "Sí, little one. He is known to you as Dios or God but to me, he is the Great Spirit in the sky."

"Sí." Paco smiled for the first time. "The Great Spirit," he repeated and then went on, "I pray all the time, my prayers that mi madre and padre taught me. I never forget them and I talk to… the Great Spirit all the time. I even pray that Horatio come to save me and Dios make him too." Paco bobbed his head up and down. "I am here, see."

Red Cloud laughed. "Yes. I see little one. You are here and you're very wise as well."

Paco blinked confused. He slowly inched his way toward the bed and stood beside it, near Horatio. Red Cloud and Joe were across from him. They watched as he carefully reached for Horatio's hand and held onto his fingers. The boy looked up at Red Cloud.

He asked in a whisper, doing his best not to wake Horatio, "What does, wise mean?"

Joe's brow went up and he smiled. "It means you're smart Paco."

Red Cloud tapped his temple and winked at the boy who grinned.

"Sí. I am smart, Red Cloud."

A low moan left Horatio's lips and he dryly muttered, "Clever and very smart… too smart."

"Horatio!" Paco yelped glad to see him awake. He climbed up on the bed, on his knees next to the redhead. "You have a fever and Red Cloud and Dr. Joe are making you all better." Paco smiled at him. "I help too. I hold your hand, like you always hold mine and keep you safe from the bad man."

Horatio rasped and lightly squeezed his hand in affection, "Thank you, son."

"De nada," Paco answered happily.

Horatio inhaled and groaned low in pain.

Paco watched him closely. "You thirsty? I get you some water? Sí?"

"No… thank you, Paco."

Red Cloud gave Paco a nod. "Wachabe needs to drink. Please, would you go get him some water? He needs to stay hydrated."

"Oh, sí!" Paco answered in understanding. "Like our IV lines at the hospital. Dr. Joe gave them to us to make us strong and keep up hydrated."

"You remember that?" Joe asked surprised.

"Sí, Dr. Joe." Paco carefully got off the bed and stood proud. He patted his chest. "I am wise!"

"Yes… you're," Horatio chuckled low.

Joe agreed then finished with a laugh, "Go get the water, Wise One."

"I go!" Paco shouted and ran out of the room with Gus on his heels. "C'mon boy, we go get Oratio some cold agua."

"The boy has been through much in his young life," Red Cloud shared quietly.

Horatio shifted a bit and replied, "He has… lost everything and at such a young age. Now this," the redhead shook his head. "It was my wish he would have a better life here…, not be hunted by my enemies."

Red Cloud put a tender hand on Horatio's shoulder. "What has happened is not your fault. It is the evil one who caused it. Now it is of the past. Paco is well and safe here with you. He loves you with his whole heart. You are aware of this yes?"

"Yes," Horatio answered and turned towards Red Cloud. "How do you… know so much?"

"How do you?" Red Cloud grinned lifting his hand up toward the sky. "The Great Spirit guides me and shows me all, just as he does for you."

"Rightttt," Horatio and Joe both answered in unison making Red Cloud laugh.

Red Cloud removed the rag from Horatio's head. "You still have trouble believing Wachabe. It is a choice you make here," Red Cloud explained touching Horatio's forehead. "You will open your mind up soon enough." The slow-speaking Indian man said then closed his eyes, placing a tender hand against Horatio's forehead. Red Cloud opened his eyes and found Horatio looking at him.

"So… what is my mind telling you," Horatio lowly chuckled, not expecting an answer.

Red Cloud held his gaze and answered, "You wish to know what the monster did to the boy."

Horatio stiffened and blinked back his shock. His eyes narrowed and he inclined his head. "Red Cloud…, how—"

"You opened your mind to me and the Great Spirit. You chose to trust me and so I was able to see what The Great Spirit showed me."

A forced breath left Horatio's nose. "Red Cloud, if I knew what the boy experienced, I may be able to help him that way. He's not ready to open up to me yet and I can't say I blame him." Horatio exhaled and cradled his ribs. "I told him I would always protect him and… I didn't. The monster got him and…." Horatio let his guilt-ridden words trail off.

Red Cloud bent near Horatio's ear and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He is strong Wachabe. Stronger than even you know. He loves you with all his heart. He does not blame you. This I know as sure as the sun in the sky."

"I blame me," Horatio growled low. "I should have listened to him. I should have known."

"C'mon Horatio," Joe snapped annoyed. "You had no way of knowing what the hell was going on. You were in the middle of a case and injured in the hospital yourself. Paco was talking some nonsense about a monster. All kids talk about monsters. It's not your fault."

"Not this kid, Joe," Horatio answered with remorse. "I knew something was wrong. I should have known. I should have done something."

"Perhaps we can get the little one to talk and face his fear," Red Cloud explained. "But it must be him who chooses to open his heart to you."

"No." Horatio immediately replied. "I don't want to push the boy anymore."

Red Cloud rinsed the cloth and put it back on Horatio's head. "You know me well enough, Wachabe. I would never force or hurt anyone. They speak freely of their own will. It will be the boy who chooses."

Horatio shook his head back and forth. "I know, Red cloud,' he paused, "I'm just worried sick about this kid. If this bastard did anything to him… so help me… I'll kill him!" He growled.

Red Cloud pressed the cloth against Horatio forehead speaking softly, "You must not waste your energy on this evil man. What is done is done. You cannot change the past. You must focus and save your life energy for when the time comes… and when it does you will need all your strength and insightfulness. Remember Wachabe, do not think with your anger."

"I remember," Horatio nodded, recalling the conversation he and Red Cloud had when Christopher Harwood tried to kill him.

Paco ran back in the room with the bottle of water and Gus on his heels. Only this time he bravely went around the bed and slowly handed the bottle to Red Cloud.

"Here's the agua for Oratio," Paco breathlessly said, looking up at Red Cloud.

"Thank you, little one."

"De nada." Paco bobbed his head up and down while his eyes moved slowly examining the big Indian man who interested him. Paco's eyes stood fixed on the bronze-skinned man. His long silver ponytail to be exact which was wrapped with red bands and had a feather hanging from it.

Paco pointed and lowly spoke, "You wear a bird feather in your hair? I never see that before."

Red Cloud nodded. "It is not just a bird feather little one. It is a sacred Eagle's feather, which holds great meaning in my culture."

Paco stared wide-eyed at the man in awe. "What does it mean?"

Red Cloud spoke slowly in his broken English, letting Paco absorb his words. "It was given to me long ago, as a sign of my courage and brave deeds. The white and brown Eagle's feather is a sacred display of a man's honor."

Paco blinked and nodded. He turned towards Horatio then looked back at Red Cloud. "I think Oratio should wear one. He is very brave and fights the bad man. Many, many bad men all the time."

Horatio's lips curved up with the young boy's statement but he remained quiet letting Red Cloud teach Paco.

Red Cloud nodded his head at Paco and pointed. "You're correct, little one." The old Indian gestured his hand toward Horatio. "Wachabe, deserves many eagle feathers for fighting the bad man. He shows boundless courage and is a man of great honor. He destroys the Nukpana."

Paco blinked trying to repeat the word he never heard before, "Nupana," Paco slowly repeated. He looked at Joe and then Horatio.

"What's that mean?" He asked curiously.

Joe let out a breath and turned towards Horatio for approval. When the redhead nodded Joe explained, "It means evil, Paco."

Paco's eyes widened and he nodded at Red Cloud speaking fast. "Sí. This monster is muy malo and very…" He looked at Red Cloud, "How you say it again?"

Red Cloud smiled at the young boy and spoke slowly. "Repeat after me, sí?"

Paco nodded his head up and down.

Red Cloud slowly pronounced the word, making it two syllables so Paco could easily say it. "Say, Nuk, then pana, little one."

Paco nodded slowly repeating, "Nuk-pana. That means evil! The bad man. The monster!"

"Yes, little one," Red Cloud inclined his head.

"Oratio going to fight the Nuk-pana, tomorrow. And he cannot hurt me no more."

"Wachabe will fight the Nukpana, after tonight's full moon. Yes."

Paco's head tilted, "What is, a…, Wach-a-be?" The small curious boy asked sounding the word out.

Joe laughed and Red Cloud chuckled.

"It is a second name I have given to Horatio. It is a good name. One that means black bear."

Paco smirked and scratched his head. "Black bear? I no understand señor. Horatio has pelo rojo. So maybe you mean Red Bear. Sí?" He bobbed his head up and down.

Joe, Red Cloud and even Horatio began to laugh. "Paco…, you're a nutty kid." Horatio exhaled bracing his ribs.

Paco shrugged. "What I say? I make you all laugh."

Red Cloud gently tousled Paco hair making the boy smile. He was quickly becoming more relaxed and trustful of Red Cloud who explained, "Wachabe is a very special name. It has a few meanings but you must understand why I named Horatio this. Black bear is the protector in the Indian culture. The black bear always protects the people from harm and all bad things that come… just like Horatio does here in Miami. Do you understand little one?"

"Sí. Now I understand… but, I think I still like red bear better."

Red Cloud continued with a smile, "Wachabe also means, the guardian, it is a symbol of long life, strength and courage."

Paco nodded. "Sí. Like the eagle's feather. Oratio is very strong. So strong he put the bad man to sleep in Colombia. He has courage too because the bad man was very big,' Paco explained, raising his hand up high moving on his tiptoes. "Even bigger than Oratio." Paco paused and looked at Horatio who groaned low. He bobbed his head up and down. "I think I like the name you give him."

"I am glad," Red Cloud answered with a smile then looked at Joe.

"Brave Eagle, perhaps some Tylenol would help now. Wachabe's fever is not getting better."

"Good idea," Joe answered and headed out of the room.

"You call Dr. Joe, Brave Eagle? Why?" Paco asked unsure.

Red Cloud chuckled, "It is also a name I have given him since he was a young man." Red Cloud put his hand in the air and explained, "He was very brave as a young child, just like the bald Eagle, that flies in the sky."

Paco blinked and patted his chest a bit hesitant, "I… I… am, brave." He turned towards Horatio for approval. "Sí, Oratio?"

"Síi Paco. You're very brave, just like Joe."

"And you!" Paco exclaimed with a wide smile. He nodded and chewed on his lip looking back at Red Cloud.

"Red Cloud… maybe you can give me a name, like you give to them. Sí?" He asked with hope in his tone and widening brown eyes.

The old Indian man nodded. I already have a name for you Ciqala. (Little one.) " Us-ti-waya, it means, Little Hawk, Red Cloud explained. – Ooo- Sss- Yaw"

Paco's eyes opened wide in excitement. "Little Hawk," he said happily staring at Red Cloud's lips trying to say the name. "Ooo-Sss- Yaw," Paco said, smiled and said it again." He proudly looked over at Joe and then Horatio. "I have a new name! I have a new name like you both do!"

"Yes you do, Little Hawk," Joe answered with a smile. "It's a good name, Paco. It means brave and strong and the Hawk is known for its courage."

Paco's eyes lit up. He was so excited. "Thank you, Red Cloud. I love my new name. Ooo-Sss-Yaw," he repeated again and again and again not taking a breath.

Horatio groaned low, "How do you say… talks- too- much?"

Paco stopped, turned and laughed. He covered his mouth with his hand. "Sorry Oratio, I forget you resting but Red Cloud give me a good name like you and it makes me very happy."

"That's okay son. I'm only playing with you." Paco reached for Horatio's hand and held onto his fingers.

Joe laughed aloud, "Teetonka."

Red Cloud laughed, "Wachabe, that means he talks too much."

Paco laughed. "Tee- Ton- Ka." He shrugged, "Sí. I know. I always have so much to say." He giggled.

"Indeed," Horatio chuckled tightening his hold on the boy's hand. He winked at him.

Red Cloud placed one hand on Horatio's chest and the other on Paco's shoulder.

Not a second went by when Paco blinked. "I… I… feel funny."

The last time the boy said that he had a seizure. Horatio looked at the boy with concern and shifted moving closer. Joe moved toward Paco.

"Paco," Horatio said with worry watching the boy sway.

"He is fine," Red Cloud reassured, keeping a hand on the boy, whose eyes were slowly closing. "He's opening up to me."

"What," Joe said in surprise.

Horatio moaned low, suddenly overcome with powerful images in his mind… that didn't belong to him. "What's- happening here… I can see… Paco's thoughts."

Red Cloud exhaled and moved his hand onto Paco's head. "You are safe, little one. We are all here with you and see what you see."

Paco's breathing was normal, his head sunk more towards Red Cloud. Joe moved in behind the boy afraid he was going to pass out or seize again.

Red Cloud explained, just as Calleigh walked into the room. She stopped and leaned against the doorframe, not wishing to interrupt.

"My hand on you Wachabe, and now on Paco... We have completed the circle. The connection is made. Do you wish to see what the boy is so afraid of?"

"Yes," Horatio said in a trance-like state.

"Prepare yourself," Red Cloud said, reminding, "What you will see, is of the past. Remember this."

Horatio inhaled suddenly with a gasp, his left hand grabbed onto the sheets tightly bunching the material in his hand. He groaned and his eyes moved rapidly behind his closed lids.

"What's going on?" Calleigh asked with worry.

"It's okay," Joe whispered moving towards Calleigh who took a step forward with concern.

Horatio's jaw clenched tight and he groaned. His eyes squeezed shut. "No," he muttered enraged and growled unconsciously, "You… Fuck! Mother—"

"Easy," Red Cloud patted his chest gently. "Wachabe… it is of the past, you must remain calm please," Red Cloud said hoping to get through to him.

"Brave Eagle, move to Wachabe. I have the boy," Red Cloud explained quickly breaking the connection. He removed his hand from Horatio's chest.

Horatio gasped breathing heavily. His eyes snapped open and he pulled at the sheets angrily. "That fuck!" He growled with anxiousness, "Paco. Paco?"

"Easy. Easy," Joe said, trying to calm him and hold him down at the same time. "It's over Horatio. It's of the past. Paco's alive and well with us. Look, he's right here." Joe pointed.

Horatio inhaled deeply and looked at Joe with glazed over eyes. "Where's Paco?"

"Here," Red Cloud answered, holding the boy in his arms. He gently laid him down in the empty cot. "Paco is fine but needs to rest now. He will sleep for the first time without dreams."

"Wh- What… how did you do that?" Horatio asked confused.

"It wasn't me Wachabe. It was the boy who opened up to you and I just helped the connection along."

"I… I don't understand," Horatio groaned annoyed, still seeing the images of the Judge tormenting and terrorizing small Paco. His jaw set and he was unable to control the amount of anger and hatred he felt. "I'm gonna fucking kill him!" he muttered furiously.

Calleigh walked over with concern. She looked at Joe and then Red Cloud. "What just happened?"

Horatio exhaled and turned towards her. His breathing still uneven and his eyes full of anger.

Joe examined the redhead and gave him some water while Red Cloud explained.

"Wachabe wanted the boy to open up to him but didn't want to force him. Paco finally opened up to him with his mind. I was able to help their connection along but it was the boy himself who chose this joining. Wachabe is angry with what he just witnessed. The boy was tortured and terrorized by a very evil man."

Calleigh blinked in hesitation, "And… Horatio was able to see this?"

"Yes." Red Cloud nodded seeing her own curiosity. "You wish to see what happened to the boy as well, yes?"

"No," Horatio growled. "She doesn't," he gasped in pain and closed his eyes.

"It's okay Horatio," she said softly, sitting beside him on the bed caressing his forehead with her hand. "I don't have to—"

Calleigh blinked in a daze and softly exhaled, "Oh…, my, God." Visions began to slowly appear in her mind's eye. She let her eyes close as the images became clearer and clearer then assaulting.

Joe looked at Red Cloud with worry. "What the hell is happening here? This isn't normal. Usually you have to make the connection for them."

Red Cloud inclined his head at Joe and smiled. "They have their own connection Brave Eagle. Only neither is aware of it yet."

"How?" Joe gasped taken aback.

"I told you long ago… their love is extraordinary. They have a bond that is more than words, Brave Eagle."

"Keep them safe," Joe answered with worry watching the blonde's strong reaction.

Tears began to stream down Calleigh's cheeks. She shook her head in dread seeing it all in her mind's eye.

Red Cloud put a hand on Horatio and one on Calleigh. His broken English slow, soothing, reminding them, "It is of the past. Paco is alive and well. You must both remember this." He took his hand off each suddenly breaking their connection.

Calleigh gasped and covered her mouth. "Paco," she said quietly trying to control her overflowing emotions. "That… poor boy."

Horatio reached for her hand. "He's with us. Alive. Safe." Horatio paused and his jaw set with his thought. "I'm gonna fucking kill this animal!"

"You have to calm down please," she whispered, caressing his face with two hands.

Horatio nodded but remained quiet. Calleigh got up, wiped her cheeks and went to sit beside Paco. She held the young boy's hand watching him sleep. "I'm so sorry for all you went through Paco. I'm sorry we didn't get there sooner."

Horatio shook his head listening to her words, feeling the same overwhelming emotions. He wiped his teary eyes as Joe and Red Cloud looked on.

"What did you see?" Joe asked quietly. He could only guess.

Horatio exhaled, "The bastard tormented and terrorized the child, telling him how he was going to kill everyone Paco knew. Paco fought him but the Judge beat him with the belt again and again then he choked the life out of Paco and killed him. He had the Mala Noches stuff him into a suitcase and buried him in the ground."

Joe shook his head in disbelief then reminded Horatio, "Hey, Paco's alive and well and right over there. He's going to be fine Horatio, especially with the way you and Calleigh love him."

Horatio swallowed hard and looked over at Calleigh who was lost in her own thoughts, holding onto the boy's hand. _'I hope she's okay,'_ the redhead thought to himself.

Calleigh turned and answered, "I'm okay Horatio."

Horatio blinked taken aback. "What…? I didn't…" He looked at Calleigh in confusion. "Did I… say that aloud?"

Calleigh looked down in thought and shook her head. "I don't… know," she answered in confusion herself.

Red Cloud smiled. "You have both finally made the connection. One thought, you both can now read each other."

Horatio's brows arched and Calleigh's eyes widened.

Horatio blinked in thought, _'What do you mean she can read me now?'_

The blonde's eyes were wide in thought, _'He can read me? Everything!'_

Horatio stared at Calleigh and the blonde looked down shyly.

Red Cloud laughed hard while Joe looked back and forth at the couple. He blurted, "It finally makes sense! All those times I saw you both. Your eyes," he exhaled. "You knew each other's thoughts then too."

"Very good, Brave Eagle. They have a special bond but it has never surfaced before today. It was there hidden deep between the two but they were not aware of it yet." Red Cloud looked at Horatio. "We will take our leave now," the older Indian man said with a nod.

Joe stared at him. "You… want to leave them alone now?" The good doctor was too interested in where this was going. He wanted to stay and see it played out.

Red Cloud put a hand on Joe's shoulder. "Now, Brave Eagle. They have much to discuss."

Joe groaned, swayed his head and followed him out of the room.

Calleigh let out a sigh and raked a hand through her hair. _'How the heck did this happen?'_ Sshe wondered in thought.

Horatio chuckled nervously, _'My thoughts exactly.'_

Only neither one said anything out loud. They were zoning in on each other's thoughts.

'_Oh my God,'_ Calleigh thought getting off the bed. _'This is crazy!'_

'_My thoughts exactly again,'_ Horatio exhaled.

He looked at her as she approached his bed. He blinked and watched her sit down beside him. She took his hand in hers and Horatio shifted in the bed trying to sit up more.

He groaned. _'Christ, these fucking ribs!'_ he thought.

'_I heard that,'_ Calleigh responded staring at him. 'They hurt that bad huh."

His blue eyes locked onto hers and he shook his head speaking aloud, "I… I'm at a loss for words." He paused shifting in thought again, _'Damn if I could only get comfortable.'_

"But not at a loss with your thoughts," she chuckled, tuning into him again.

Horatio chuckled, "This is going to be a problem, beautiful."

"Yeah, because now I'll know when you're lying to me." She cocked her head at him and grinned. "You think?" He looked down shyly as she continued, "I think this could be fun." Her thoughts quickly turned erotic and she bit down on her lip thinking, _'God I would love to know his every thought and wish when we're going at it.'_

Horatio's brows arched high and stood there. "All you have to do is ask," he said smoothly, answering her verbally.

Calleigh gasped and got off the bed shell shocked. "Oh, no, I just didn't say that!" She closed her eyes, mortified and paced.

"Ooh, I believe you did… you thought it sweetheart," Horatio said with humor in his tone.

She turned and snapped, "Stop it! Stop reading me!"

"I would love to, but I think I have the same problem you do. I can't help it and I don't know how to stop."

She huffed and turned away from him in thought and disbelief.

Horatio's eyes fixed on her gorgeous derrière. He licked his lips in thought, _'I can't wait to get my hands on that tight, beautiful ass.' _ His eyes immediately widened and he knew it was too late to take back his very bad thoughts.

Calleigh spun and gasped, "Horatio Caine!"

His mouth opened and he stammered, "I… I…" He threw a hand up and shook his head. "I'm sorry, sweetheart." He let out a breath and continued, "This… this is incredibly hard."

Calleigh nodded and sat back down on the bed beside him. "It is! I can't believe it. My thoughts are all over the place."

"As are mine," the redhead agreed.

"Okay," she said tightening her hold on his hand. "Let's just relax and think normally."

Horatio nodded, "I thought that's… what we were doing, sweetheart."

Calleigh stared at him. "Me too." She heaved a sigh, "Oh boy."

A small smile grew on her face as she looked at him and thought. _'You can really read my thoughts?'_

Horatio grinned. His lips never moved as he answered with his mind. _'As you can read mine.'_

Calleigh laughed low and held his loving blue eyes. _'I love you,'_ she thought.

He kept his gaze locked with hers and nodded. _'I love you more than you'll ever know… and thank you so much for helping me through everything with Paco. I… couldn't have made it without you by my side.'_

Her head tilted and she held his loving eyes then leaned in and hugged him.

Horatio sighed in content and inhaled her incredible vanilla scented hair. He hummed low and closed his eyes in thought, _'I wish I could make slow sweet love to you right now and show you just how much you mean to me. I would pleasure you, until you scream for me to stop.'_

Calleigh was still embracing him and bit down on her lip hearing his thoughts. She whispered near his ear, "All in good time, handsome."

Horatio drew back and chuckled looking down shyly. "Oops."

"Oops, indeed handsome," she chuckled and shook her head. "If you constantly think this way, I'm going to be pregnant once a year!"

"That… doesn't sound like a bad idea." He smiled at her and the beautiful new glow in her green eyes.

Calleigh stared at him in shock. "Just how many little Horatios do you want running around?"

"As many as the good lord will bless us with beautiful." He chuckled and went on. "What about little beautiful Calleighs?"

The blonde giggled, "Four!"

Horatio nodded. "I don't think that's going to be a problem for me." He winked at her and playfully raised his brows. "I think we're gonna make a lot more babies than we ever expected."

"Sounds good to me, handsome." She beamed him a megawatt smile.

They embrace lovingly both laughing, forgetting everything for the moment.

"How can things be so bad and at the same time… be so good," she whispered against his ear, embracing him tighter. Appreciating him. She softly kissed his cheek and breathed warm breath against his ear. "I love you, Horatio Caine."

TBC…

* * *

Don't you feel all warm inside!

Good.

It's all about to change!

Red Cloud is back,

And so is… The Judge!

Muahahahahahaha!

Roller-coaster Time!

So… do you all like the idea of their new connection?


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**A/N: Okay so we are getting closer to the pinnacle. Next chapter will be it. As always, thank you all for the wonderful reviews and comments. I must say, again and again, You guys are terrific! The best! Thank you Betty, my amazing beta. Without you and your insight I would be lost!**

**Oh, on a side note, the artwork is up for a new story that came out of nowhere… or if you separate that word, it reads, 'Now here.' LOL I wasn't sure about it but a friend, Speed, helped to convince me. Thank you again!**

**Anyway it will be my first CSI Miami - DuCaine, crossover, um… ready? Corssover with Forever Knight. I hope some of you know it. You can see the banner and read the Summary on my website. It's up. The DuCaine website, look under the Fan Fiction link and scroll down. **

**I do hope some of you will read it and like it too. Be gentle with me, it is a crossover with vampires! So it will not be my regular CSI:Miami Cannon writing but I promise, our couple with be in character… most the time!**

**Enjoy!**

**Here we go…**

* * *

III

Horatio and Calleigh embraced for a long time, both lost in the loving sensation of the other. Horatio whispered near her ear, "We are each of us angels with only one wing, and we can only fly by embracing one another."

Calleigh smiled and whispered back still holding him. "Then I'm never letting go handsome."

A low soft approving hum left his throat.

A sound near the door made them break apart.

"I do not wish to intrude," Red Cloud quietly said to the couple.

"No you're certainly not intruding," Horatio answered hastily as Calleigh finished anxiously, "We need all the help we can get. Help us… control this…" She let her words trail off unsure what to call it.

"Gift," Red Cloud finished for her with a smile.

Calleigh stared at him. She watched as he leisurely walked in and sat down in the soft cushioned chair beside the bed. He held her inquiring gaze.

She questioned, "Wh-what happened? How can we know each other's thoughts like this?"

Red Cloud looked at Horatio then began to explain letting his eyes slide over toward Calleigh.

"Have you both not at times felt a strange awareness?" Red Cloud spoke low in his broken English.

Horatio nodded and Calleigh answered softly, "Yes, but I always thought we just had a connection because of our job."

Red Cloud lips curved upward at the blonde. "Yes. A connection. A joining," he explained. "It goes beyond your occupation, Free Spirit, and I think you know this here," he explained moving his hand over his heart.

Calleigh let out a breath and inclined her head. "I guess… I never really thought about it." She gazed over at Horatio who was in deep thought himself. "I always knew he was really good at reading me and vice versa but I didn't think it went beyond that." She chewed on the inside of her cheek. "Red Cloud, what happened today? What changed?"

"You have both united. Finally."

Horatio's brows rose and Calleigh stared at the old Indian man.

"United how?" She asked not fully understanding.

"This case has brought you closer together then you have ever been. You and Wachabe have completely let go and do not fear what the other thinks anymore. This case has caused you great pain," Red Cloud explained, locking eyes with Horatio.

"Paco," Horatio quietly answered then finished with a soft whisper, "Timmy."

"Correct," Red Cloud replied putting his fingers to his forehead then pointed at Horatio. "The children. You finally see and understand. You were not afraid Wachabe, of showing your true feelings when you thought the boy had passed into the spirit world. You cried. You broke down in front of Free Spirit."

Horatio swallowed in thought not wanting to remember it but Red Cloud continued.

"I know it is painful to recall," the man explained seeing Horatio's emotions swirl. "You were afraid to show weakness but it quickly passed and you realized in your heart, it was not weakness. It was love. A true love for the boy." He paused and glanced at the both of them.

"Then when you looked at Free Spirit and saw her tears, you knew she was in pain as you were. You took her hand and gave her strength and that was the moment the Great Spirit united you. Your love became one." Red Cloud clasped his hands together with his amber eyes fixed on the redhead. "You were your true self in front of her and you knew she wouldn't judge you. You believed at that moment she would always understand and be at your side."

"And he was right," Calleigh softly replied. She reached for his hand and held it, looking into his compassionate pools of blue.

Red Cloud lifted one hand outward explaining, looking at the blonde. "You are good medicine for him. You ease his pain," the man said, placing his hand over his heart.

Calleigh tilted her head and nodded. "He eases mine also."

Horatio hummed low in thought, looking down. _'I… cause her more pain.'_

Calleigh instantly snapped reading his thoughts, "No you don't! Now stop that!" She held his guilt-ridden eyes and continued calmly, "We're making progress," she sassed at him then looked back towards Red Cloud softening. "We are. Right?" She asked with hope and a smile.

Red Cloud chuckled. "Yes. You both are making much progress but this will only last for as long as you both allow it to.

"So…" Horatio exhaled softly, "How do we break the connection when we want?"

"You both simply choose to. It is the two of you that chose the unity and it must be the two of you to break the union."

'_That sounds easy enough,'_ Horatio thought, with a look over at Calleigh who was grinning at him. She was clearly reading him again.

"Sick of me already huh?" She sassed teasingly.

Horatio held her eyes for a long moment then let his blue eyes close as he spoke to her with his mind. _'You know that will never be true. You're everything to me, Calleigh.'_

Calleigh's eyes closed. She exhaled softly, feeling his love flow in her, through her. She concentrated on their link, opened her eyes and smiled at him.

Horatio blinked and shook his head feeling… strangely.

Calleigh also lifted a hand to her head with a low moan.

"It is done," Red Cloud explained with a nod. "You will both feel out of sorts for a short while until you become more accustomed with the union."

Horatio looked over at Calleigh and the blonde held his loving eyes.

She exhaled sadly, "Oh well."

Horatio chuckled low.

Red Cloud lifted and moved toward the bedside. "It is time," he quietly shared.

Horatio's brows arched. "Time… for what?" He asked with apprehension. The redhead could only guess, what could possibly happen next.

"It is time for me to heal you," Red Cloud explained in his broken English.

Horatio blinked taken aback. "You mean… physically?"

Red Cloud inclined his head. "You forget I am a medicine man."

Horatio answered, "Actually… I didn't."

Calleigh tightened her hold on his hand and Horatio gave her a glance. "If he can help you feel a little better, it's worth a try. You really have nothing to lose. You're a train wreck, handsome," she sassed with a smirk.

"Thanks," Horatio lowly answered. A forced breath left Horatio's nose and he softly breathed, "No… No more drugs. I need to have a clear mind. I need my focus."

Red Cloud pulled up a chair and sat beside him. "I am a Medicine Man. I do not use drugs. I use the gifts that the Great Spirit has blessed me with. You have my word you will have your insightfulness."

Horatio inhaled deeply and winced, then exhaled. Red Cloud lifted a hand onto Horatio's midsection.

"You have pain here," he stated knowingly and gently slid his hand along Horatio's ribs, stomach and then under his flank.

Horatio immediately groaned and flinched in pain. "Ye-ahh," he groaned feeling the word catch in his throat. He blew out a gentle breath and lifted his left hand to his forehead. "Maybe…, let me rest."

Red Cloud met his pained gaze. "If that is what you want, I will do as you wish."

Calleigh lightly squeezed his right hand and in her best, sweetest southern tone whispered, "Just give it a chance. Please."

Horatio's lips curved up and he held her beautiful gaze. He couldn't say no to her today, or any other day for that matter. He gave Red Cloud a nod. "Okay."

Calleigh beamed him a smile. "Thank you."

"Unbutton your shirt," Red Cloud rose and removed the pillow from under his head and laid the bed flat. "Do you see how her words have such deep meaning to you?"

"I have it," Calleigh replied helping to unbutton Horatio's shirt.

"I do." Horatio answered and lifted his head up slightly only to have Red Cloud lightly shove it back down onto the bed.

"Do not lift your head like that," he explained putting a tender hand on Horatio's midsection. "You put strain and unnecessary tension on your bruised muscles here."

Horatio chuckled, "Understood."

Calleigh smiled and sat in the chair next to him but kept her fingers entwined with his.

Red Cloud unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt then carefully opened his red and tan medicine bag that was hanging around his neck. He reached in with two fingers.

"Close your eyes and concentrate," Red Cloud directed quietly.

Horatio closed his eyes and his mind instantly began to wander.

Red Cloud shook his head. "You're being difficult, Wachabe. Your mind is all over the place. Clear your thoughts."

Horatio opened his eyes and stared dumbfounded at the old Indian man. "And how… do I do that?"

Red Cloud placed a tender hand on Horatio's forehead. "Close your eyes and think of nothing. Your mind will relax and your thoughts will fade."

Horatio exhaled heavily and closed his eyes. A little at a time he felt his body calming, relaxing.

Red Cloud took the herbs from his bag and softly rubbed a small amount onto Horatio's forehead.

The redhead immediately inhaled and whispered, "Sage…"

"Yes," Red Cloud answered then began a low chant with eyes closed. The wise man put his hands over Horatio's midsection but never touched him. He moved his hands slowly along his torso and abdomen.

Horatio inhaled deeply then breathed, "Hot. I feel… hot."

"Yes," Red Cloud replied. "That is the Great Spirit's energy working through me into you. Just relax and take all he offers."

Calleigh watched Horatio's facial features change. The frown and lines on his forehead slowly grew less pronounced. His tightly closed eyes loosened and relaxed then his grip on her hand eased.

"You're doing well Wachabe," Red Cloud lowly soothed.

Horatio moaned low in response but felt himself drifting further and further away, until finally he was asleep. Red Cloud chanted and spoke to Calleigh as he worked on healing Horatio.

"I am glad you chose to stay. You help him more than you know."

"Really?" Calleigh replied then lowered her tone. "He's a tough nut to crack," she added with humor in her tone.

"Yes. This we are all aware of. He will rest for many hours now," Red Cloud said, clapping his hands together softly, then began to rub them forward and back.

A low groan left Horatio's lips when Red Cloud placed his hands down against his ribs. A few moments went by and he repeated the action on each part of Horatio's bruised and battered body.

"He will heal nicely," Red Cloud assured the blonde. "He will be fine for tomorrow but after that he will need to rest and let his body heal from all the trauma and emotional strain."

Calleigh sighed, "I already told him he's not going anywhere, no matter what!" She chuckled. "And he won't listen to me either."

"Perhaps this time, he will," Red Cloud smiled. He closed his eyes, lowly chanted for a while then removed his hands exhaling a huge breath of air. It is done," Red Cloud informed. He smiled seeing the healing also work on Calleigh who was still holding Horatio's hand.

The wise Indian man noticed the bandage on Calleigh's arm. "Sleep, Free Spirit," he whispered and reached into his medicine bag, pulled out an herb and put it on top of Calleigh's hand that was resting on top of Horatio's.

Red Cloud whispered, "Heal and be united. There is only one way. Communication. Knowledge. Arm yourselves with truth, love and perseverance." Red Cloud opened his hands outward and quietly prayed, "Great Spirit guide them to stand together as a force of love."

Red Cloud quietly left the room.

III

"Dr. Joe! Dr. Joe!" Paco shouted getting Joe's attention in the kitchen.

"Yes Paco?"

"I show you new trick."

Joe gave Paco a worried look. "No spoons… okay?"

"Oh sí, Dr. Joe," Paco responded with a sideways grin. "I no want to give you 14 years bad luck."

Joe laughed aloud as his cell rang. He answered it, putting a hand up to the small boy. A moment passed and Joe walked away forgetting all about Paco.

"Dr. Joe! Dr. Joe, wait!" Paco chased after him.

Horatio's eyes opened hearing the boy's loud call. He let out a low groan and turned to the left to find Calleigh still asleep. Her hand was still interlocked with his and he gently tightened his grip watching the blonde wake.

"Hey," she rasped and sat up in the chair. She rubbed at her eyes, "I must have fallen asleep."

Horatio inclined his head, "Me, too."

"Red Cloud," Calleigh laughed, yawned and stretched in contentment. "How do you feel? Any better?"

"I don't… don't know. I just woke up but I don't feel any pain if that's what you're asking."

Horatio pressed the remote to lift the bed then shifted to sit up. He blinked taken aback.

"You, okay?" She hesitantly asked seeing the look of surprise on his face.

He slowly nodded and sat up straight. "I don't… I don't feel any pain at all. How's that possible?" He said sliding his right hand over his ribs and midsection.

Calleigh beamed him a smile. "Red Cloud must have healed you."

"That's impossible," he answered in disbelief.

Joe was standing in the doorway. "Actually, it's not. Red Cloud's medicine is strong but it will only last for a short while, so… make the best of it," Joe said examining the redhead.

Horatio sat up on the side of the bed and inhaled deeply. He was amazed and did it again this time without the fear of that gripping pain in his ribs and kidney area.

"I can't believe this," he rasped in disbelief.

"Dr. Joe! Dr. Joe!" Paco shouted and ran into the bedroom with Gus on his heels. The young boy smiled at Horatio and shouted.

"Senor, you awake!" His watchful eyes narrowed just a bit then Paco grinned. "You look much better, sí? The more you sleep the better you feel."

"Thank you, son," Horatio smiled back at the caring boy.

Paco's eyes widened in excitement, "Oh yeah! I forget! Oratio, Calleigh, Dr. Joe, watch! I teach Gus many new tricks!

Joe laughed, crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall, "I can't wait to see this."

Paco moved in front of Gus and pointed with his finger but spoke in Spanish. "Siéntate."

Gus sat down.

"Okay boy," Paco said eagerly, "Dame la pata?"

Gus lifted his paw to Paco who shook it up and down with a huge grin on his face. He giggled and patted the smart dog. "Good boy Gus. Good boy! Okay, one more trick now, okay?" Paco said holding up one finger to the intelligent dog.

Gus barked lifting his head as if understanding Paco.

Calleigh beamed. "That's wonderful Paco. You taught Gus Spanish."

Paco watched Horatio slowly rise. He stared then gasped with wide eyes. "Red Cloud does magic on you and makes you all better!"

Horatio smiled with a nod while Joe chimed in.

"Red Cloud temporarily healed Horatio but his body still needs rest so it can recover and heal properly."

Paco slowly nodded looking up at Horatio. "You… you feel better now? No more pain?"

"I feel better son. No more pain."

Paco stared at the redhead then moved in closer and reached for his hand. "You gonna… leave me now?"

Horatio carefully kneeled on one knee in front of the boy. His head tilted slightly as he softly explained, "Tomorrow Paco, but I'll be back son, I promise."

Paco nodded holding his gaze. He swallowed as tears welled in his sad brown eyes. "I am brave and strong and courageous, like the Hawk. Red Cloud and Dr. Joe say so, they even give me this," Paco said, turning for a second so Horatio could see the new white and brown feather now hanging from Paco's hair.

"They say because I fight the bad man and show my courage, I can now wear the Eagle's feather." He let out a breath and held Horatio's gaze. Paco's voice cracked, "I will be brave Oratio and try to be strong until you come back to me… alive."

Horatio put a tender hand on Paco's arm. "I know what the bad man did to you son. I know what he told you. It's all right, Paco. He's not going to kill me."

Paco's eyes widened and welled. "You… you know? How?" He stared at Horatio then went on quietly, "He say bad things, Oratio. Very bad things… about you and…" Paco looked up at Calleigh and Joe. He shook his head trying not to cry.

Calleigh and Joe both watched feeling the young boy's love and overwhelming emotions.

Horatio nodded, "It's okay son. You're very brave Paco and strong, here," Horatio quietly explained pointing one finger against Paco's chest, over his heart.

Paco nodded as one tear slid down his cheek. "I wish you didn't have to go fight the Nukpana." He blinked then unexpectedly flung himself at Horatio who gently embraced the boy back. He lowered his other knee to the floor and held the boy tenderly. His left arm was around Paco's waist and his right cupped his head against his shoulder.

Horatio whispered, "It's gonna be all right son. It will all be over soon."

Paco nodded, sniffled and held onto him for a long time.

Horatio cleared his throat after a few minutes and Paco slightly drew back looking at him.

Horatio smiled and looked down, "Paco, would you mind… if I used the bathroom?"

Paco eyes widened, "Oh shit… you have to go pee. I am sorry Oratio." Paco nodded and wiped at his tear streaked face, "I just feel so much better when you hug me. I never want you to let go," he shrugged, "You make me feel… safe."

"Thank you, son," Horatio replied then rose.

Joe chuckled and Calleigh looked down with a beautiful smile on her face.

Horatio headed towards the bathroom then turned back finding Joe's eyes.

"Would you mind if I took a shower?"

Joe's brow arched and he nodded. "As long as you feel okay, go ahead but Calleigh stays with you, just in case."

Paco giggled and his eyes grew wide, "Calleigh's gonna stay with him?"

Joe turned towards Paco with a smirk. He explained with humor in his tone, hearing Calleigh and Horatio laugh low. "Paco, Calleigh's just going to stay outside the door if Horatio needs her."

Paco tilted his head at Joe then shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Dr. Joe, how is Calleigh going to help Oratio, if she is outside the door?"

Horatio began to laugh, and Calleigh giggled low.

Joe chuckled and put one hand on Paco's shoulder, leading the boy out of the room. "C'mon kiddo, let's go see if we can find some spoons for you to play with."

Paco looked up at Joe stunned. "I thought you said I could not play with the spoons anymore?"

Joe slowly pulled the bedroom door close and finished, "I changed my mind."

III

Horatio showered and shaved, then dressed.

Calleigh hummed low watching him from the bathroom door.

"I can't believe how well you're moving around."

He turned towards her while buttoning his white dress shirt. "Neither can I. Whatever Red Cloud did… it's working."

"Well I just hope it works for tomorrow too," she said with worried eyes.

Horatio looked in the mirror then ran his hands through his hair. A moment later he headed for Calleigh answering, "That's makes two of us. Joe did say it may not last."

Calleigh's brows went up in surprise. "Well, how long will it last?"

Horatio stopped in front of her, stared into her green loving eyes and tenderly slid the back of his fingers against her silky cheek. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against her lips, thinking, _'Don't worry, I'll be fine sweetheart.'_

Calleigh drew back and held his soft pools of blue responding in thought. _'I love you and I don't want to see you in pain. I'm gonna worry handsome.'_

Horatio sighed softly holding her beautiful gaze. "Somehow… we're connected again."

"No kidding," Calleigh answered with a giggle. "You opened the link."

"Me?" He answered surprised then moved in even closer and gently slid his right hand into her silky long hair.

"Yes, you," she replied instantly lost from his caress. Her eyes slowly closed and her head lolled, feeling his loving touch in her hair. "That feels… so good," she softly moaned, in thought… _'Good God, he smells so good and feels even better.' _

Her low moans filled his mind then her thoughts, which were running rampant through his head. _'Those hands, that tongue, those lips, mmm… when he touches me like this, I just want to rip his clothes off!'_

Horatio hummed low hearing her thoughts. His tone filled with sensuality, low, smooth, as her erotic thoughts filled and stirred his mind. He leaned down and trailed soft kisses along her throat murmuring, "I can… get used to this beautiful."

"Mmmm…, me, too," she responded slowly, in a trance-like state, lost in sensation, feeling his soft warm lips and amazingly smooth tone mesmerize her. Her arms coiled high around his neck and she found his lips then kissed him passionately.

Horatio groaned deeply in surprise then quickly turned her, pinning her against the wall. He held her igniting emeralds for just a moment then leaned in and gave her a searing tongue kiss. _'God, I want you,'_ he thought grinding his hips against her.

Calleigh gasped feeling his erection pressed against her. She drew back for air staring at him in disbelief.

He exhaled heavily holding her gaze. "I'm, extremely—"

"Horny," she finished with a sly grin. "What did Red Cloud do to you exactly?"

"I don't know," he answered low, "You were there too," he whispered in a smooth silky tone, leaning in to trace soft kisses against her neck and face. "I think it may have something to do with this new connection of ours." He drew back and once again had to catch his breath. "Hearing your thoughts in my head is a… huge turn-on. You're driving me insane."

"Yeah," Calleigh whispered lightly kissing him back, looking down at his tenting dress pants. "Huge… is about the right word."

"I can't seem to control myself, as I normally do," he whispered back with a low rumble. His eyes flashed in wickedness with his thoughts. _'I want to lift her against the wall and take her right here… better yet, the bathroom counter.'_

Calleigh smiled hearing his thoughts run through her mind. "Oh my, handsome. Really? Right now with a house full," she grinned and found the need to kiss him hungrily while her hand tightened around his engorged sex.

Horatio groaned deeply and drew back. "Forgive me sweetheart… my thoughts aren't always this—"

"Dirty," she finished and kissed him again then drew back breathless. "We can't. Not here. You know that right?" A low moan left her lips as her body tingled with desire. She wanted him, and his incredible seductive tone was only making her want him more.

He nodded, "Yeah. I know but I just feel so damn… hard," he groaned, pressing his hips against her again. Calleigh moaned when he put one strong hand on her rear and pressed her against him. "He whispered huskily against her lips, "I feel like I could go for hours and—"

Calleigh put one soft finger against his lips and shook her head at him. "Stop it. You're driving me insane, Horatio. Stop thinking about it and focus for a minute with me. Let's break the connection okay?" She said reaching for his provoking hands.

"Good idea," he answered with an extremely heavy breath looking down at his enormous hard-on. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Focus," she said watching him.

"Right. Okay," he answered quickly finding her green eyes. He smiled.

A moment passed and they both gasped and shook their heads clear.

"Phew," Calleigh breathed feeling the moist heat between her legs. "That was… incredibly hot. Dear God," she lowly rasped letting out a breath, brushing her hair off her face.

Horatio swayed momentarily as the blonde held onto him. He let out a long breath. "You can… say that again."

She smiled and held his gaze. "Better now?"

He nodded and held her hands. "Yes… but…"

Calleigh instantly looked down and smirked. "That… is a problem. A big problem."

A long low hum left his throat and there was a soft knock on the door.

"Shit!" Horatio lowly breathed.

"Relax," Calleigh grinned unable to help herself. "Just stay behind me for now."

The door slowly opened and Joe peeked his head in, then opened it fully seeing Horatio dressed.

"We um, ordered some food and I just wanted to let you guys know."

"Thanks Joe," Calleigh answered sweetly. "We'll be out in a few minutes."

Joe stared at the redhead, who was standing just a bit behind Calleigh. "So… you feeling okay, Horatio?"

"Yeah. Much better. Thank you, Joe."

Joe swayed his head a bit holding Horatio's gaze. "You sure? You look like… you're in pain or something."

'_Or something,'_ Horatio thought while his brows rose up.

Calleigh looked down trying not to bust out laughing.

Horatio exhaled, "I feel… fine. No pain Joe."

Joe looked suspiciously from Horatio to Calleigh and nodded. "Okay… um… c'mon out when you're ready." He turned and pulled the door closed.

Horatio breathed a huge sigh of relief while Calleigh began giggling.

"I thought we were busted, handsome," she laughed.

"What do you mean 'we'? Try me," he rumbled low then continued, "And I'm still hard," he groaned frustrated.

Calleigh turned and her eyes widened. A hand went to her mouth in shock. He looked like he had a bigger hard-on then before. It looked as if he was going to bust right through his slacks.

"Handsome…" She started then shook her head in thought, _'I'm gonna have to help him with this. Mmmm.'_ The blonde grinned, licked her lips and tugged on his hand pulling him back into the bathroom.

Her erotic thoughts ran rampant through his mind and his eyes widened, "Calleigh…, wait!"

III

Horatio and Calleigh eventually joined Red Cloud, Paco and Joe at the kitchen table.

Agent Reed walked over and Joe offered kindly, "Go ahead and help yourself."

"Thanks," Agent Reed answered, then grabbed a sandwich from the serving tray on the table.

Paco was smiling, biting into his bologna and cheese sandwich. He looked over at Horatio and with a full mouth spoke. "I think maybe you have a fever again señor. Your face is very red."

Horatio's eyes widened in shock but he quickly countered. "It's just from… taking a hot shower Paco."

Calleigh almost choked on her food. She lifted her foot against Horatio's leg under the table and grinned.

Joe looked at Calleigh and then Horatio. They both did look flushed and red in the cheeks. Recognition quickly set in. Joe chuckled low taking another bite of his sandwich.

"That must have been one hot shower," he said, finding Horatio's eyes. He wiggled his brows and Horatio immediately looked down.

"Sí," Paco said innocently pointing, "Maybe Oratio give his fever to Calleigh. Her cheeks are red also. Look!"

Calleigh gasped then gritted her teeth. She looked over at Joe who had a huge grin on his face. She turned towards Paco. "Honey, I assure you we're fine."

Agent Cole walked over and smirked at Horatio. "When you're done, we need to discuss some details.

Horatio lifted a napkin to his mouth, wiped it then rose.

Calleigh glared at Agent Cole. It was the first time Horatio was actually eating and seemed to have an appetite. "You could have let him finish. It's not like you're leaving now."

Agent Cole chuckled and walked away.

Paco watched Horatio walked over towards the balcony near Agent Cole. Calleigh rose a few seconds later and joined them giving Joe a glance, knowing he would keep an eye on Paco.

Agent Cole spoke quietly, "So… tomorrow's the day. We do this my way, Caine. Are we clear?"

Horatio's brows arched. "I guess that depends."

"On what?" Agent Cole demanded harshly.

"On how you plan on taking Ratner down. I want this son of a bitch, Agent Cole."

Agent Cole nodded. "I am aware of that Lieutenant."

Horatio eyes narrowed. "Good," he said coldly.

Calleigh stood by listening as Agent Cole explained the game plan.

"I'm going to hook you both up with two way wires." Agent Cole nodded at Calleigh. "You're going to stay by his side the whole time and be the grieving girlfriend." He half smirked, half smiled.

Calleigh gave him a glare and murmured, "Oh please."

Agent Cole pointed at Horatio. "You had better put on one hell of a show Lieutenant. Make it good because this guy's not stupid."

"I know," Horatio replied in deep thought. "How many guys are you going to have in the area?"

Agent Cole pursed his lips. "Ten. Maybe more."

"What?" Horatio snapped, "That's not going to work. He'll know."

"No he won't," Agent Cole answered with a sly smile. "The Feds are going to carry the coffin. He'll just think it's the ushers. We won't be wearing our ear buds, so there's nothing to give us away."

Horatio let out a breath and looked down in thought. "Okay…"

Agent Cole gave Calleigh a look. His eyes went back to Horatio. "The Vegas will be there to make it believable."

"What?" Horatio answered stunned. "Absolutely not. Out of the question!"

"They agreed, and we will protect them at all costs. It's necessary."

"No it's not," Horatio answered angrily keeping his tone low, even. "His aunt and uncle are all this kid has left. I won't let you risk their lives."

"You're in my jurisdiction, Lieutenant. You don't have a choice in the matter. This is going to happen whether you like it or not. Now do you want to argue about it or go over the specifics?"

Horatio ran a light hand over his midsection. He let out a breath and nodded. "First glance of this guy and I want your word, you'll make sure his aunt and uncle get to safety."

"You have my word," Agent Cole answered. "So how do you think he'll show?"

"I have no idea," Horatio responded shaking his head. He watched Paco glance over from time to time, knowing the boy was curious. "What could he possibly show up as… A priest, an usher…" He let his words trail off in thought and Calleigh picked up.

"A limo driver, a grounds keeper…."

Agent Cole inclined his head. "We have our work cut out for us."

"Not really," Calleigh pointed out. "He African American, and has several burn marks on him. He's missing an ear and is disfigured. How hard could it be to notice him?"

"Good point," Agent Cole grinned, for the first time. He held her piercing green eyes. "Anytime you want to come work for the Feds just let me know. We could use someone with your intelligence and sharp shooting skills."

Horatio looked down as both brows rose high. He remained quiet allowing Calleigh to answer for herself.

"Why thank you Agent Cole, but I'm quite happy where I am. I appreciate the offer though."

Agent Cole chuckled, "I already knew your answer." He looked at Horatio then his eyes went back to Calleigh. "He's looking a bit pale."

Horatio frowned and wiped a slow hand across his forehead. "I'm fine."

"All right," Agent Cole replied. "We're done for now so why don't you get some more rest. It's already getting late and I want you at your best tomorrow."

A forced breath left Horatio's nose. "You'll have 110% Agent Cole."

"I don't doubt it Lieutenant," Agent Cole answered with a gentle hand on Horatio's shoulder. "Get some rest," he quietly said walking away.

Calleigh moved in front of Horatio and gave him the once over. He smiled and looked down.

"I'm okay… just starting to feel some discomfort. I'll be fine sweetheart."

Calleigh smiled and he held her gaze questioningly. "What?" His eyes silently asked.

"You told me the truth," she answered with a beautiful smile.

Horatio looked down and groaned low. He let another breath out trying to tolerate the spasms that were slowly working on his midsection.

"I think we should get you to bed," the blonde whispered.

Horatio's eyes came up and he smiled wickedly causing Calleigh to slap his arm playfully. "C'mon Lieutenant," she said, putting her arm through his. She walked him back toward the bedroom and both Joe and Red Cloud caught her concerned glance.

Paco was up in a heartbeat, following them. He watched Calleigh pull back the covers and helped, going around to the other side of the bed. He looked at Horatio who gingerly sat on the side of the bed.

"You feel okay, Oratio?" Little Paco asked with such concern and love. He put one hand on Horatio's shoulder. "You be okay once Calleigh gets you back to bed. You rest… maybe you can catch the bad man another day."

Horatio reached for Paco's hand and shook his head. "No. Tomorrow's the day son. Everything's going to work out fine. You have my word."

Paco nodded. "Sí. I am nervous for you. I am afraid the bad man will hurt you again."

"Not this time Paco." Horatio spoke reassuring the boy, "This time… we get him."

Paco bobbed his head up and down. "Sí! Yes! This time we get him and he go to jail forever!"

Horatio nodded as his lips curved upward. "That's right son."

"Lay back," Calleigh softly said, adjusting the pillows for him.

Joe and Red Cloud both walked in and Paco grinned. "I think Red Cloud going to make good medicine for you again."

Horatio let out a breath. "You like Red Cloud yes?"

Paco smiled and nodded his head up and down. "Sí. He is very smart and tells me stories about the old Indian days."

"Does he?" Horatio asked with a smile at Paco, then Red Cloud.

"Sí," Paco said explaining, "He is a medicine man like Dr. Joe, but he has a powerful medicine in the little pouch he carries with him around his neck. You see it there?" Paco asked causing Horatio to chuckle.

"I see it Paco."

"It help you feel better and make the pain go away." Paco looked up in thought, "maybe it help me to forget the monster?"

"Maybe," Horatio said looking at Red Cloud who nodded.

Red Cloud sat in the cushioned chair. "Come here Little Hawk."

Paco turned and walked over toward Red Cloud.

Red Cloud reached into his pocket and held something in his hand. He held Paco's wide eyes. "Open your hand and close your eyes," he said softly.

Paco closed his eyes and trusted Red Cloud as he opened his hand. He felt something hard and slippery.

"This has magical powers Little Hawk. If there is something you wish for and think of it with your mind very strongly, your wish may come true."

Paco opened his eyes and looked at the dark shinny rock in his hand. He studied it for a moment then rubbed his thumb over it enjoying the smoothness. "It's a rock," Paco said confused.

"Look closer," Red Cloud explained, "It is not just a rock. It has a very special symbol on it that represents the Great Spirit in the sky."

Paco nodded and stared at the rock. "It looks like two half moons," Paco explained looking at Red Cloud.

"That is correct," Red Cloud answered with a smile. "Hold this in your hand and think with your heart, Little Hawk. Think with everything you feel and you will see your thoughts happen. The Great Spirit will make it so for as long as you believe."

Paco nodded his head up and down. "Believe in the Great Spirit. Believe in Dios?. I believe. I believe."

"No." Red Cloud answered and pointed to Paco's heart. He touched the young boy's chest. "Little Hawk, you must believe in yourself first."

"Me?" Paco answered confused just as Horatio's eyes were closing. He turned toward the dozing red head. "Do you believe in me Oratio?"

"Yes… I do Paco. I believe, you can do anything you put your mind to son. If you believe, it can happen."

"Sí," Paco smiled and squeezed his hands around the small rock. "I believe… you will be okay tomorrow and no harm will come to you. I believe you will catch the bad man and I believe… I will not dream of him anymore." He let out a long breath watching Horatio fall sleep.

"I believe too honey," Calleigh said sweetly, seeing the tears in Paco's eyes.

Red Cloud rose and walked over toward Horatio.

Paco looked up at the old Indian man. "You make him feel better now yes?"

Red Cloud nodded. "Would you like to help me?"

"Oh sí," Paco said excitedly.

"Very well,' Red Cloud answered with a grin. "I will teach you how to heal but before you can heal, you must clear your mind and let your energy flow from your heart."

Paco's eyes widened. "I no think I know how to do that Red Cloud."

Joe put a hand on Paco's shoulder. "Don't worry Little Hawk. Red Cloud will teach you just like he taught me."

Paco looked up at Joe. "He taught you, Dr. Joe?"

Joe smiled and nodded. "He taught me everything I know, Paco. Red Cloud's my father."

Paco blinked stunned. "But… you American," Paco said confused.

"That's right," Joe answered quietly. He leaned over Horatio and unbuttoned his shirt speaking quietly. "Red Cloud's my stepfather. My parents died when I was young and Red Cloud took me in and gave me a home here in Miami."

Paco bobbed his head up and down listening and watching everything Joe did and said. Paco looked down at Horatio and whispered, "So… Horatio is my stepfather." The boy smiled widely.

Joe's brow rose high. "No. Um… not exactly."

Paco frowned then looked over at Calleigh. He huffed in confusion. "My parents died too and Oratio take me here and give me a home. Just like you, Dr. Joe." Paco turned towards Calleigh. "Es la verdad, sí Calleigh?"

Calleigh nodded and smiled. "It's all true Paco."

"See Dr. Joe," Paco announced with a wide grin. "Oratio, my stepfather."

Red Cloud laughed deeply watching Joe run a nervous hand through his hair. "Shit," he muttered low, wondering how he was going to explain this to Horatio.

Calleigh chuckled knowing Joe had stepped in it, so to speak. He had no answer for Paco, who then caught her completely off guard.

He turned towards the blonde and grinned, "So you my… stepmother."

Calleigh stopped laughing and her green eyes suddenly widened in surprise. "Um…"

Now Joe was laughing outright. "It looks like you and Horatio have just become proud adopted parents here of Paco."

Paco walked over towards Calleigh with question in his big brown eyes. "Es la verdad?" He asked unsure.

A moment passed and Calleigh's lips curved up into a beautiful smile. She opened her arms to the boy hugging him. "I guess… it is true."

"Sí," Paco answered hugging her back tightly as he sat on her lap. "I thought I was alone here in Miami but now I have family again."

"You were never alone Paco," Calleigh answered sweetly. "We all love you very much. All of us and don't forget about Timmy."

Paco nodded and smiled. "Sí. I never forget Timmy, even when the bad man take me. I try to think of all the fun things Timmy do with me so it don't hurt so bad."

Calleigh questioned unsure hoping Paco would answer. "You mean when the bad man hit you with the belt?"

Paco shook his head back and forth in a no then scratched his head. "I don't want to talk about the bad man… but somehow… I keep talking about him." He let out a breath and smirked upset.

Calleigh felt dread hearing Paco speak about his pain and torture. She gently backed off the subject especially when Red Cloud gazed at her.

"Would you like to help me heal Wachabe, Little Hawk?" Red Cloud asked.

"Sí," Paco answered eagerly, sliding off Calleigh's lap. "But… I'm afraid I wake him up."

Red Cloud smiled and put one palm facing down over Horatio's forehead. He hummed low and closed his eye. A moment passed when he opened his eyes to Paco explaining, "Wachabe is on the spirit plane. He sleeps and will not wake now."

Paco's brows knitted. "Spirit… plane?"

Joe chuckled, "You may be going a bit fast for him Red Cloud."

Red Cloud shook his head. "I do not believe so. Little Hawk understands well."

Joe quietly explained, "The spirit plane is a place we go sometimes when we dream. Do you understand Paco?"

"Sí… I think so." He nodded at Joe then smiled at Red Cloud.

Calleigh exhaled feeling exhausted herself, not sleeping much in the last two days. She felt relaxed and in her mind knew Horatio was in good hands. It wasn't long before her eyes closed.

Paco put one finger against his lips. "Shhhhh, Calleigh is asleep too. I think she go to the spirit plane with Oratio."

Joe chuckled looking over at the dozing blonde. "I sure hope so Paco. I hope so."

III

Calleigh moaned low and shifted. Her eyes snapped opened and she sat up startled, finding herself in bed next to Horatio.

She rubbed her eyes confused and looked over at the bold red numbers on the alarm clock that read 4am. She carefully laid back down and looked over at the cot to see Paco sleeping peacefully. She smiled and turned towards the sleeping redhead. She wanted to hug him and wrap her arm around him but refrained and just snuggled in close and held onto his arm. She rested her head on his shoulder and Horatio shifted toward her more. A low moan left his lips causing Calleigh to smile. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep again.

A feather soft caress along Calleigh's cheek woke her. She blinked then a beautiful smile grew on her face as Horatio smiled at her.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Morning," she rasped turning towards him more. "What time is it?"

"Almost six. We should be getting up soon," Horatio said in a sleep-roughened tone.

Calleigh sighed and nodded. "You sure you're up for this, handsome?"

"Yes," Horatio answered with the one word, still caressing the silky smooth skin on her face.

She let out a deep breath. "It feels so good to be in bed beside you again. I miss you," she whispered and lay on her side facing him. She planted a light kiss against his lips.

A low hum left Horatio's throat and he smiled. "After today, I promise you will wake up with me beside you every day for the next few weeks."

Calleigh lifted her head and stared at him. "What happens after a few weeks?"

Horatio chuckled, "We'll have to see."

Calleigh hit him playfully and sat up. Horatio followed suit and slowly rose then realized his pain was once again much better.

"How are you feeling?" She asked looking back at him.

Horatio sat on the side of the bed and inhaled deeply, feeling no pain. "Pretty good… I have to say. Red Cloud outdid himself this time."

"Yeah," Calleigh thought to herself, realizing her pajamas were on and she didn't remember getting changed. 'Joe,' she thought with narrowing eyes.

Gus walked in wagging his tail. He trotted over to Horatio and sat while the redhead gave him a rubdown. "Good boy Gus."

Red Cloud quietly entered the room and sat in the chair across from Horatio. "You feel better yes?"

Horatio nodded. "Thank you Red Cloud. I appreciate the time you took to help me. Heel me."

"We must talk," he explained causing Calleigh to turn with concern.

"Is everything okay," the blonde asked with worry.

Red Cloud bowed his head. "The Great Spirit has spoken to me and warns of trouble for you both."

"Wha- what kind of trouble?" Horatio asked.

"You must both be very aware today." The old Indian pointed to his eyes. "See everything and everyone around you. There will be one who betrays you."

Calleigh gasped and blinked as Horatio nodded in deep thought.

"Who?" She asked stunned.

"I do not know. The Great Spirit can only warn of what is to come but he did not show me."

Horatio exhaled heavily. "Okay… let's think this out. It's not Agent Cole."

"Or Agent Reed," Calleigh finished.

Horatio held her gaze. "Do you know him that well?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He's a straight shooter, Horatio. He's by the book and when we went to Colombia he had my back and yours as well."

"Okay," Horatio quietly answered still thinking it through. "One of the other Feds maybe?" He looked at Red Cloud. "Is Paco safe here?"

"Yes Wachabe. The boy is safe here with Brave Eagle and myself. No harm will come to him. The danger will be at the cemetery, where you and Free Spirit will be."

Calleigh blew out a breath. "Does the judge know Paco is alive?"

"No," Red Cloud said shaking his head. The one who will betray you is also not aware of this yet."

"Okay, so our cover's not blown. The plan is still in the works," Horatio said.

"We're gonna go through with this?" Calleigh asked with worry. "The judge could be setting us up, Horatio."

"It is not him," Red Cloud answered, "He is not aware."

"So who the hell is it?" Calleigh asked frustrated.

"We'll figure it out," Horatio said rising, heading for the bathroom. "I'm gonna get dressed."

Calleigh gnawed on her lip looking at Red Cloud. "Will he be okay?"

Red Cloud nodded. "Wachabe has much hate for this man but you will help him today with his decision."

"What decision?" Calleigh asked confused.

Red Cloud rose and headed out of the room. "The decision you have already made up in your mind, Free Spirit."

Calleigh blinked in confusion. She mumbled quietly, "What? What decision did I make?"

III

The morning was moving along rather quickly. Horatio was dressed in a black suit and royal blue shirt. Calleigh in a simple black, spaghetti strap dress with stilettoes. Her hair was down cascading over her shoulders. They went over the details with Agent Cole and Agent Reed who handed them both the two-way wires.

Calleigh examined the small tan item and looked up at Agent Reed. "This is it? How does it work?"

Agent Reed gave her a smile, gently took it from her hand. "Allow me," he said moving closer toward Calleigh. With his left hand, he brushed back her hair and with his right, he attached the small sticky device to her neck right behind her ear.

"Oh," Calleigh said, finding Horatio's eyes on them. "Leave it to the Feds to make something so… understandable." Agent Reed took a step back, letting his gawking eyes drop to the floor.

Agent Cole chuckled. "That little device saved our lives countless times.

Horatio looked down at the small two-way mic when Calleigh took it from his hand. "Let me," she said with a smile and tenderly placed it behind his ear out of sight.

"Thank you," he quietly answered.

Agent Reed walked across the room and spoke low, making sure the devices were working. "Testing one, two, three… can you both hear me?"

"Yep," Calleigh answered aloud and Horatio nodded.

"Say something, Lieutenant; I need to confirm it's transmitting both ways.

"I can hear you," Horatio replied.

Agent Reed walked back over and nodded at Agent Cole. "They're both working perfectly. We have a good signal sir."

Joe stood by with Red Cloud watching, listening to them plan. His blue eyes narrowing particularly on Agent Reed, who was getting just a bit, too close to Calleigh. The jealous doctor took a mouthful of coffee and turned towards Red Cloud. "Do you think the healing will last for Horatio?"

"It will last for many hours but then Wachabe will need to rest. He will not be well and this will frustrate him greatly."

Joe scoffed, "Tell me something I don't already know."

Joe and Red Cloud watched Calleigh check and re-check her gun. Both Agent Cole and Agent Reed did the same.

Calleigh's cell phone rang.

"Duquesne," she answered looking up at Horatio. Her eyes widened as she replied, "Slow down, Rick."

Stetler barked, "Where are you and Horatio? I've been to your home and I know you're not there. We have protocol Detective, in case you have both forgotten that. You told me you weren't working a case and now I know different."

Horatio shook his head at her and mouthed the words,_ 'Hang up, now.'_

Calleigh eyes widened more when she realized what he was saying. She looked at him in shocksurprise as Rick continued his rant.

"Both your asses are mine! Do you hear me, Duquesne! You tell Horatio that Lieutenant badgeBadge of his is going to be mine too! Now I want a location on you ASAP."

Calleigh let out a breath,. "I have to get back to you Rick." She disconnected the call and looked at Horatio with disbelief.

"I just hung up on Stetler! You want to tell me why I did that?" She asked quietly in a state of shock, knowing the Feds heard.

"Yes, I know. You did the right thing," he reassured.

She took hold of his arm and sassed. "Did the right thing! Horatio, he's going to suspend the both of us… maybe even fire us. We're not supposed to be working on any cases!"

Horatio exhaled and nodded holding her gaze. "Calleigh… I think the one we have to worry about in all this is… Stetler. Remember what happened in Colombia? He was involved."

Calleigh blinked and raked a hand through her hair. "Oh my God! What Red Cloud said. I didn't even… consider him…" She growled, "That son of a bitch! He's trying to set us up… again!"

Looking down in deep thought Horatio murmured, "Turn your cell off."

Calleigh immediately understood and turned her cell phone off. "He can't track us or use GPS."

"Correct," Horatio nodded then with thanks looked over at Red Cloud. "We know who will try to betray us but if we keep him in the dark… he can't harm us or the boy."

Red Cloud inclined his head. "That is accurate."

"Nice call," Calleigh exhaled heavily. "We'll deal with that bastard later."

"Yesss, we will," Horatio growled. He walked over towards the glass balcony doors and silently looked out at the city. The sky was clear., B blue, with a few clouds rolling slowly along. One cloud in particular had an opening where the sun rays shone through and onto the water. Horatio exhaled softly in thought.

Calleigh walked up behind him. "It's a beautiful morning," she said lowly.

The redhead nodded but remained quiet.

She gazed at him then tenderly touched his arm. "You okay handsome?"

That caused his lips to slightly curve up as he turned towards her. "Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?" Calleigh asked in a whisper.

"About how a beautiful morning can change so quickly."

"We're almost through this Horatio. Just a few more hours and it will all be over," she explained softly.

"You guys ready?" Agent Cole asked.

"Yes," Calleigh answered but Horatio shook his head and lifted a hand up.

"Just give me five minutes," he said, heading back towards the bedroom where Paco slept.

"Lieutenant Caine," Agent Cole called annoyed.

"Five minutes," he repeated, dismissing Agent Cole.

Calleigh followed him but stood outside the room talking quietly with Joe and Red Cloud.

Horatio kneeled on one knee beside the bed and softly called, "Paco. Wake up son."

Paco moaned and lifted his head from the pillow seeing Horatio. His dark hair was rumbled adorably and his drowsy eyes opened more. Horatio was dressed and ready; Paco understood all too well. His eyes opened wider.

"You going to leave me now?" Paco rasped nervously rubbing his eyes.

Horatio nodded. "I'll be back in just a little while."

Paco quickly slid off the bed and wrapped both arms around Horatio's neck hugging him tightly. "Last night, I ask the Great Spirit to protect you and Calleigh. I believe it with all my heart, so I know it will be okay."

"Thank you son," Horatio answered feeling Paco's heartfelt words.

Paco hung onto Horatio for a long time then drew back. "I don't want to let go," he said shakily. "I afraid you don't come back?"

Horatio nodded and pulled the boy in against his chest again. "I promise you Paco. I'll be back."

Paco slowly nodded. "I talk to the Great Spirit while you gone and make sure he protects you, Calleigh and me too." He smiled but Horatio could see the tears flood his eyes.

"You be brave son. Stay strong," Horatio said wiping a lone tear from the boy's cheek.

Paco nodded and his lip began to tremble. "I will," he softly cried and hugged Horatio again.

"It's time," Agent Cole said lowly from the doorway.

"All right, I'm coming," Horatio quietly answered still holding the boy.

Joe walked in followed by Red Cloud.

Horatio exhaled and rose with Paco still hugging him. He walked over towards Joe who gave him a glare and gently took Paco from his arms.

"Be careful, will ya," Joe said, holding the redhead's gaze then looked at Calleigh.

"We will." Horatio nodded then found Paco's eyes. "You're safe here Paco, with Joe and Red Cloud."

"Sí," Paco answered sadly. "And Gus, but I feel safer with you…" He paused then blurted, "My step father!"

Horatio blinked in complete surprise then hesitated quietly, "Step… father?"

"Si," Paco nodded happily. "You and Calleigh, my step mother and father. The small boy turned to Joe. "Right, Dr. Joe?"

Horatio's eyes fixed on Joe who instantly looked up at the ceiling. The doctor hummed low answering Paco, "Umm… Yeahh." He exhaled and looked back at Horatio nervously. "I'm gonna, have to um, explain things to you later."

Horatio's brows arched high and he slowly nodded. "Yes, that would be… nice."

Paco smiled widely then grew serious. He leaned in and whispered something in Joe's ear. Joe nodded then took a few steps getting closer to Horatio. Paco leaned over, placed one hand on Horatio's shoulder then whispered something in his ear.

Horatio drew back. His blue eyes soft as his head tilted at the boy. "Thank you, son."

Paco bobbed his head up and down. "You promise, you come back."

"I promise." Horatio waved a hand and headed out of the room hearing Paco call out, "Get the bad man, Oratio!"

"I will son," Horatio quietly replied as they all headed out.

TBC…

* * *

Don't you just love our Paco.

So… next chapter is it.

What do you all think will happen?

Ooh, and what do you think about Stetler?

And Calleigh's decision? What do you think it will be?


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

A/N: Wow! Awesome comments and reviews in my message box. Thank you everyone! Thank you as always my wonderful friend and Beta, Betty. You're incredible! Okay this is the chapter you have all been waiting for….

Enjoy!

Here we go…

* * *

III

Eric and Ryan were both dressed in black suits, waiting outside the building.

Agent Cole stopped in surprise and stared at the two CSIs.

"We have this under control," he explained quietly, looking from Eric to Ryan.

"I know," Eric replied with a smirk.

"Go home, gentleman," Agent Cole ordered.

Eric shook his head. "Not a chance. We're going," he answered evenly, "Whether you like it or not.

"You're going to blow our cover!" Agent Cole growled.

"No we're not. We're all part of Lieutenant Caine's team and the judge knows that. It makes sense if we all go to pay our respects."

"Stay out of my way," Agent Cole, rumbled walking away.

"Not a problem," Eric answered as Ryan nudged his shoulder.

Horatio and Calleigh both stared at the two CSIs with confusion.

Horatio approached Eric speaking quietly, "I thought we'd agreed you guys were going to hang back today."

Eric smirked, half smiled. "We are, H. You won't even know we're there."

Horatio nodded looking down. "Agent Cole has it covered. Eric."

"I know," Eric replied hesitantly, "but… we're a team. Right H? We… stick together."

Horatio exhaled softly and nodded. "Yes. We are." He held Eric's gaze for a moment and his lips curved up just slightly with pride. "Thank you Eric," he said quietly. "You two stay sharp."

"Will do, H," Eric grinned, knowing Horatio was pleased with them. "How's Paco?"

"He's… doing better," Horatio answered in a low tone, still feeling guilty. "Much better. He's an amazing young man." The redhead's jaw shifted thinking of all the young boy endured.

Eric knew and understood. He put a tender hand on Horatio's shoulder knowing his grief at almost losing Paco . "Let's go get this son of a bitch!"

"Let's," Horatio rumbled low with a nod.

Ryan smiled at Calleigh and whistled low, "You clean up nicely, Duquesne," he whispered near her ear with a hum.

Calleigh chuckled and shook her head watching Ryan's eyes slide the length of her body. She leaned in closer toward him, "Get your head out of the gutter, Wolfe."

Ryan looked stunned, then laughed.

"Come on," Eric said waving Ryan back over toward the Hummer.

Calleigh stepped beside Horatio who seemed distracted. She nudged him with her shoulder and smiled. "I'm glad they're here. I knew they would be."

Horatio inclined his head speaking in that low smooth tone that sent a pleasurable shiver up her spine. "I just don't want to see them in any kind of trouble, Calleigh. If they're working the case with us, then they're admitting to having knowledge of it as well."

Calleigh ran a tender hand along Horatio's back. "Well handsome, Eric and Ryan are both adults with minds of their own. We can't control what they do… we can only advise them."

Horatio sighed knowing she was right. He was just worried about Stetler and the aftereffects he could inflict on the whole team.

They walked towards the long, black stretch limo, with tinted windows. Agent Cole had thought of everything even the driver, who was also a Fed.

"Everything is going as scheduled," Agent Cole informed. "What happened with Sergeant Stetler?"

Horatio's jaw set. "I think he may be involved. So we didn't tell him where we were and what was going down."

"You… think?" Agent Cole responded harshly with question.

"I know he is…" Horatio confidently answered, holding his gaze. "He was involved with the judge from the beginning; I know that but can't prove it… just yet." Horatio paused. "I'm just not sure if he has anything to do with what is happening now." His eyes narrowed in thought, "If he does… I don't want to give him any more details."

Agent Cole shook his head in disbelief. "It's kind of funny. The guy works for IAB and may be dirty himself."

Calleigh scoffed, "Not funny at all but… what better cover to have. No one would ever suspect Stetler."

Horatio turned towards her and quietly replied, "Almost no one."

Calleigh grinned.

"What would he get out of it?" Agent Reed asked curiously.

Calleigh shook her head. "You know… I'm not sure. Maybe satisfaction. Stetler always felt he should have made Lieutenant before Horatio did, and since then he seems to be holding a grudge."

"He was holding a grudge way before that," Horatio informed quietly. "I think the judge may have something on him. It's my belief the judge has been blackmailing Stetler for years. That's how the judge got away with everything. He had his own man working inside and had access to anything and everything he ever needed. Personnel records, medical history—"

Agent Cole continued, "Dealers, drugs and contacts. Great. A criminal judge who was working for the bad guys against us."

"Jay Seaver, Claudia Sanders… Ramón and Clavo Cruz." Horatio quietly murmured.

"We had him," Calleigh stated, "He killed a woman, Donna Scott. His prints were on the mask he used but one of his colleagues got him off on a technically. He was even able to convince the judges he worked with."

"Nice to have friends in high places," Agent Reed said shaking his head. "Well let's just hope we get him now."

Horatio's jaw set. He exhaled then slipped on his sunglasses trying to hide the uncontrollable rage building in his eyes.

"We're here," Agent Cole said then looked at the both of them. "Go slow, and make it look good. If either of you sense anything, I want to hear about it. Are we clear?"

Horatio nodded and Calleigh answered, "Crystal."

"Good luck," he said and watched them get out of the limo.

The driver opened the door and Calleigh got out first followed by Horatio, who immediately buckled and put one hand on the car for support.

Calleigh's eyes widened. "You okay?" She asked seriously worried.

Horatio nodded and looked down at her over his sunglasses. Calleigh realized he was already in performing mode. And from the looks of him, he was playing the part damn good.

Calleigh held onto his arm, supporting him as they walked toward the gravesite. Horatio kept his head down but let his eyes scan the area.

The Vegas were standing at the gravesite with the priest. Eric and Ryan stood a few feet from the Vegas. Another man was arranging flowers and another man a few feet away was kneeling at another gravesite.

This was all too real, Horatio thought when the six ushers carried the small white coffin toward the gravesite. The redhead had to remind himself it wasn't real and Paco was alive and well.

Horatio exhaled heavily, feeling all his guilt, all his anger, all his frustration take hold. Calleigh felt him tense and she gently squeezed her hand around his when the ushers laid the coffin down.

Agent Cole quietly spoke looking down. "Report."

One at a time the scattered agents reported in as all clear. The priest began speaking and Horatio shifted time and again trying to show he was uncomfortable.

He looked down and lifted his hand over his mouth while he spoke to Calleigh. "He's here. I can feel him," he barely whispered. "Watch your back."

Calleigh nodded and tightened her hold on his hand. She kept her eyes on the priest who was speaking but scanned the area several times not seeing anyone suspicious.

Time passed slowly as flashes went off in Horatio's mind. The cemetery, the coffin, the flowers and hearse. It was getting harder and harder to stand there. The redhead wanted to bolt but forced himself to hold his ground.

Calleigh sensed something was wrong and tugged lightly on his hand again and again. Horatio would respond by also lightly squeezing back. The priest said the last of the prayers and the Vegas paid their last respects walking forward toward the coffin. Eric and Ryan followed suit.

Horatio bowed his head and shook it back and forth. It was all too real. Paco could have been lying in that coffin and Horatio felt responsible. It was weighing greatly on the redhead.

A moment passed and he and Calleigh walked towards the coffin. They paid their respects to the Vegas who walked away. Horatio put one hand on the coffin and kept his head down low and his intuition kicked into high gear. With a glance to the right he whispered, "Three rows down on the right, behind the tree."

Calleigh did her best not to turn and run but glanced and saw a man, hiding.

"Take him quietly," Agent Cole ordered.

A few minutes passed and all hell broke loose. The Feds were all over the place as one yelled into the mic, "We have him sir. It's a confirmation. We have Joseph Rather in custody."

Horatio straightened. His jaw set and he started to walk rather briskly towards where the Feds had the man on his knees.

Calleigh tugged on his hand. "Maybe we should let Agent Cole take it from here, Horatio."

Horatio slowly turned towards her with a stunned look. "Not a chance," he rumbled and continued walking.

"Horatio," she called quickly catching up. "Let's keep our heads okay?"

For once they disagreed, Horatio thought. He snorted a laugh thinking exactly the opposite. _'I'm gonna take his fucking head off!'_

Eric and Ryan jogged over toward the scene.

They slowly approached as the Feds cuffed and frisked the dark-skinned man. He was down on both knees with his hands cuffed behind his back. One of the Feds was reading him his Miranda rights.

"Don't bother," the disfigured man scoffed, "I used to be a judge. I think I know my rights."

Agent Cole stepped up in front of Horatio. Stopping him dead in his tracks. He could see the tension and feel the anger radiating off the redhead. "Is this going to be a problem Lieutenant?" he asked lowly.

Horatio shook his head at Agent Cole and slowly removed his sunglasses, looking at the cold-hearted son of a bitch. Part of his face was burned as well as his neck and hands. Horatio immediately took notice of the missing ear which Paco kept talking about. The redhead knew all the damage and disfigurement came when the boat exploded.

Calleigh stared into the dark eyes of the emotionless bastard and watched as he smiled wickedly up at them.

'The whites of his teeth were the one thing that didn't change,' Horatio thought while his cheek twitched in fury.

"Well, well, well. Hello Lieutenant," the cold arrogant bastard grinned maniacally, looking Horatio up and down. "You set me up." He nodded his head with narrowing eyes. "Nice work. I never saw it coming. I commend you. I'd thought you be… bed-ridden by now." He laughed.

Horatio's steely eyes locked onto the judge. His jaw tight with tension. "You're going to pay… for everything, you've done."

The judge laughed coldly without a care. "Yes, yes, go ahead… put me in jail. We both know how that works, don't we Lieutenant?" He paused as the Feds dragged him up to his feet. "You and I both know… I'll get out."

Horatio's brow's arched as he spoke in a calm even tone. "What I know…, is you'll be dead."

The judge glared. "It's a shame that another innocent person had to die because of you. That little runt was quite a handful. He fought kicking and screaming and wouldn't give up." The judge leaned forward toward Horatio as if driving the knife home. "Do you know, Lieutenant, he wouldn't cry. Not one tear," he laughed with satisfaction then snarled, "That is until… after I told him I killed you and cut you up into tiny pieces."

Horatio's jaw muscles flexed. His hand rested on his hips and Calleigh knew the judge was slowly hacking away at Horatio's tolerance. The redhead remained quiet and the judge continued.

He laughed wildly, "He really believed you were gonna save him… that is, until I broke him." The judge sneered in Horatio's face, "Stupid, stupid boy!" He smiled coldly at Horatio and finished, "I beat the hell out of him and must say, I enjoyed every- single- second. Just like your father did to you."

Horatio blinked. His cheek twitched again while his heart drummed against his ribcage. The anger built and his emotions finally overpowered him. With lightning fast speed, he unexpectedly grabbed the judge with two fists clenched into his shirt, shaking him violently. His eyes bore through him as he growled, "And now… I'm gonna enjoy watching you die by the same court system you fucked with. You'll never hurt another person again."

The judge pulled back fiercely from Horatio but the Feds easily subdued him. "I can still get to you… and her," he snarled gesturing his head at Calleigh. "Just because I'm behind bars doesn't mean… I won't get you," he taunted. "I will!"

Calleigh seethed with disgust but remained quiet. Her green fiery eyes fixed on the cold-hearted animal.

Horatio shook his head. "The one problem with that Joseph…, is you'll be dead. Not behind bars."

Agent Cole snapped, "Enough." His eyes locked onto the judge. "You're being charged with several murder counts and tried in federal court as well. You killed a federal officer and my friend. You're getting the death penalty. This is over!"

Horatio watched as the Feds dragged the judge away, followed by Eric and Ryan. He shouted back… "It's not over Lieutenant. I promise you… much more pain."

Horatio exhaled noisily and Calleigh put a tender hand on his shoulder. "It's over. We got him, Horatio."

Horatio breathed quietly, "You heard him Calleigh, it's never gonna be over. This animal is gonna keep coming at us until he's dead." Horatio clenched his teeth together trying to hold his anger at bay.

She held his hands and quietly soothed, "It's over. It's all right."

The judge suddenly yelled out, "Your blonde beauty is gonna beg me for her life! You won't see it coming Lieutenant. I'll get her! I'll torture her ever way you can possibly imagine and then…, I'll rape her dead corpse!"

Horatio's eyes widened in rage. His mind spun out of control. With a low growl Horatio finally snapped.

In a beat, Horatio turned away from Calleigh and with intent, jogged towards the judge and federal agents.

"No! Horatio!" She shouted with concern chasing after him.

Agent Cole turned when he heard Calleigh yell but was surprised himself when Horatio effortlessly grabbed his gun out of his hand. Agent Cole stood there shocked.

Horatio growled at the Feds and judge, "Stop! Now!"

The Feds stopped and the judge turned towards Horatio with an evil smiled. "Go ahead Lieutenant, shoot. You and I both know this is the only way you'll ever be rid of me for good."

"Shut up!" Agent Cole barked at Ratner.

"Lieutenant, put the gun down," Agent Cole finished.

Eric and Ryan watched in concern.

Horatio's jaw muscles flexed as he shook his head side to side in a no. Flashes of images assaulted his mind. Claudia, Jay. The judge taking Ray Jr. The Judge torturing Paco. Calleigh suffering and almost being killed by the bomb that was rigged at her home. Paco buried… dead in his arms. He blinked back the images and his blue eyes darkened on the judge.

The federal agents pulled their guns and took aim at Horatio.

"No! Don't," Calleigh cried out moving beside Agent Cole.

"Lower your guns," Agent Cole ordered immediately.

The two Feds were still holding the judge who was laughing wildly. "The great Horatio Caine is losing it!"

Horatio pointed the gun directly at Ratner's head and growled, "Go ahead… say another word," Horatio coaxed.

Ratner smiled coldly. "You're wound a bit tight, Lieutenant. Was it something I said?" He laughed maniacally then looked over at Calleigh. "Or was it because I was referring to her?" He licked his lips suggestively. "Mmm, I can't wait to taste how sweet she is."

Horatio's jaw shifted tightly. He pulled the hammer back and took two steps moving in closer. With steely blue eyes he pressed the gun barrel against the judge's forehead.

"You should have quit while you were ahead," Horatio rumbled dangerously low, "Mention her again… and I'll blow your fucking head off."

The judge's lips curved up spitefully, taunting him.

Eric took a step toward Horatio. He could see the uncontrollable rage in his blue eyes. His heart quickened as he wondered if Horatio would actually pull the trigger. He spoke lowly, "H, you don't want to do this. He's got you all rattled H. This isn't you."

Horatio's angry blue eyes shifted toward Eric for a second and the young CSI backed off. He'd never witnessed Horatio in such a frenzied state. His eyes were dark and threatening. His jaw tight and the intense look on his face caused Eric to back off. It was clear Horatio wasn't going to listen to Eric at all especially with the look of death he just shot his way.

"Horatio, don't!" Calleigh begged walking toward him.

Agent Cole took hold of her arm keeping her back, out of harm's way. She yelled trying to get through to the redhead, who seemed possessed.

"This is what he wants! He wants you to kill him. Don't you see! He wins if you do this, Horatio! You're giving him exactly what he wants!"

Horatio blinked in realization hearing Calleigh's voice somewhere far away in the distance. It took a moment for recognition to set in but her words echoed in his head. He closed his eyes again then opened them and snapped out of his deranged state. He knew she was right… and he was just too enraged to grasp it.

"Put the gun down Lieutenant," Agent Cole ordered calmly from behind. "Why don't you let the law handle this animal? It's an outcome I think we all can agree upon. He's getting the death penalty. We all know it." Agent Cole's voice softened, "Don't let him ruin your career. Your life. You're a good man, Lieutenant."

"Please Horatio," Calleigh breathed so softly. "Don't let him win. He wants to destroy you. Remember what Red Cloud told us."

Staring into his cold dead eyes, Horatio let out a long slow breath then slowly drew back the gun and lowered it down. He took two steps back distancing himself from the evil judge.

"You're pitiful!" the judge snapped antagonizing him more. "The great Lieutenant Caine is a fucking pussy!"

In control of his emotions once again, Horatio snorted, laughed and shook his head. He lifted his right hand outward, with the gun.

Agent Cole carefully took hold of his firearm then snapped at his officers who were holding the judge back. "Get him the hell out of here before we have a bloodbath!"

The judge yelled and screamed as the Feds dragged him away. "This ain't over! It's not over, Lieutenant!"

Agent Cole shook his head and muttered irritated, "Shut the hell up!"

Calleigh gave him a grin. "Exactly what I was thinking."

Horatio shook his head looking down. He spoke quietly to Agent Cole, "I um… I apologize for that…." He let his words trail off.

"Outburst,' Agent Cole grinned. He put his gun back in his holster and continued, "Forget about it Lieutenant. I wanted to take the gun from you and shoot him myself."

Horatio lifted his head surprised then held his eyes. "I'll um… report in with IAB and—"

Agent Cole cut him right off with a hand on his shoulder, "You'll do no such thing. Nothing happened here. Are we clear?"

Horatio's brows furrowed. He tilted his head at Agent Cole in surprise. "I don't want anyone taking the blame for something I did."

Agent Cole barked, "Lieutenant?"

Horatio held his serious gaze with question. He lowly replied, "What?"

"Shut up!" Agent Cole smirked and began to walk away.

A forced breath left Horatio's nose. He looked up to find Calleigh smiling at him. He held her loving eyes for a long moment then whispered, "Thank you for… helping me to do the right thing."

Calleigh swayed her head in thought. All this time, all she could think about was putting a bullet in the judge's head herself, and now… she convinced Horatio not to. Red Cloud, she thought then grinned. "A bullet in the head would be too good for him."

"I agree," Horatio answered with a nod.

Agent Cole bellowed a few feet away, "So do I."

Agent Cole looked back at Horatio and Calleigh. "You two coming?"

"Um…" Horatio looked at Calleigh who nodded. They began to walk toward Agent Cole. "As long as you don't mind."

"I figured you'd want to tag along for the ride, just to make sure he gets to central booking in one piece." Agent Cole winked.

"Absolutely," Horatio answered as Calleigh put her arm in his and they all headed back for the limo.

Agent Cole opened the door for Calleigh and Horatio. He chuckled, "For once we actually get to go in style."

Calleigh laughed and Horatio chuckled getting in. Agents Reed and Cole joined them.

Things were quiet the first few minutes then Agent Cole curiously asked, "Were you really going to shoot him?"

Horatio let out a breath. "I don't know." He paused, "Possibly."

Calleigh entwined her hand with his.

Agent Cole nodded. "I'm glad you didn't, Lieutenant."

"So am I," Horatio answered in realization. "Thank you."

Agent Cole nodded and looked out the window.

Horatio turned toward Calleigh and quietly whispered, "Thank you. I almost slipped up there but good."

"I'll say," she squeezed his hand. "Forget it handsome," she smiled. "I can't wait to let Paco know it's over."

Horatio nodded. "Yes. That is going to be our pleasure."

III

Horatio and Calleigh observed when the agents brought the judge in. Calleigh breathed a sigh of relief then looked at Horatio, who was staring at the judge, watching him with hatred and narrowing eyes.

She gently rubbed his arm speaking quietly, "Hey… you okay handsome?"

Horatio nodded and let out a short breath turning towards her. His tone velvety soft, "I am. Now." He exhaled deeply. "I just can't believe we actually caught him. Something… just doesn't feel… right."

She nodded. "You said he'd be there Horatio. You knew it. We got him."

Horatio inclined his head. "He couldn't pass up the opportunity to see me distraught. Lost. Devastated. He had to know he won. Only it wasn't enough to know, he had to see it with his own two eyes." Horatio paused and looked over again, watching the Feds, move him into a holding cell. "And… it made me realize I felt the same way about him."

Calleigh held his sad eyes and shook her head knowing exactly what the redhead was thinking. "Horatio… you're nothing like him. Please don't think that."

His lips slightly curved up and he looked down. "If you told me he was dead, I would need to see him Calleigh. I wouldn't believe it unless I saw it with my own two eyes."

"I understand that but… that doesn't make you like him. You can never be like him Horatio. You care about people. You care about catching the criminals. You care about finding justice for the victims and their families. You have so much love in your heart… it amazes me sometimes. So please don't ever think you're like him because you happen to feel the same way I do," she pressed a finger against her chest then continued, "Or Eric does, or Ryan, or anyone of us that know… that man is evil."

Horatio held her gaze and lifted his right hand to her face, softly caressing his fingers down over her cheek. "Thank you, beautiful."

She smiled as Agent Cole walked over. "So… you two satisfied with how things worked out? You didn't think us Feds could pull this off, did you?"

Horatio chuckled and looked down while Calleigh blurted out, "No."

Agent Cole laughed, "Well… we proved you wrong and… it was good working with the two of you again.

"Likewise Agent Cole," Horatio answered shaking his hand. Calleigh smiled.

Agent Cole let out a breath. "So… where can we drop you two off? Back at the doctors house I take it. I'm sure you're gonna want to share the news with little Paco."

"Yes," Calleigh answered looking at Horatio.

Horatio nodded. "Agent Cole, could I ask a small favor of you?"

"Sure. What can I do?"

"Um… I would like to make a quick stop before we head back to Joe's place. It will only take a few minutes at most."

"It's not a problem, Lieutenant. We have the limo for the rest of the day. We go in style," he laughed walking away.

Calleigh stared at Horatio. "A quick stop home, handsome?"

Horatio's eyes narrowed and he smiled shaking his head side to side. "Not, exactly."

III

Joe's bell rang. Gus barked then Paco went running through the house yelling out, "Oratio's back? Oratio's back!"

Joe laughed walking toward the door but the federal agent stopped him and checked first. He nodded seeing Agent Cole then opened the door.

Paco stood back near Red Cloud just in case but he kept trying to see past Joe and the other agents. Frustrated Paco looked up and saw red hair. Horatio finally walked in with Calleigh.

Paco eyes widened and he shouted, "Oratio! Oratio!"

The boy took off running and this time the redhead was ready. He kneeled with open arms as Paco launched himself against his body hugging him.

"You back! You come back to me!" He said excitedly breathing hard. Tears welled in the young boy's eyes as he drew back. "You… you get the bad man?"

Horatio nodded slowly, keeping both hands on Paco's arms. "We did Paco. We got the bad man. It's over son."

Paco bear hugged Horatio again harder, squeezing him tightly. "Thank you, Oratio. Thank you muy mucho." The small boy paused then looked up. "Thank you Calleigh, very much." He wiped the tears from his eyes. I thank all the federal agents too!" He turned, "I thank Joe and Red Cloud, and Gus," he laughed. "Oh and the Great Spirit in the sky.

Horatio smiled. "Hey," he drew back looking into the boys eyes. "I um… have a little something for you. I thought we could… celebrate together."

Paco's eyes opened wide. "You have a surprise for me?"

Horatio nodded and stood up. He walked with Paco over toward the table.

Calleigh kept the bag she was holding behind her back waiting for Horatio's okay. When he nodded Calleigh put the large bag on the table.

"Here you go honey," she said sweetly.

Paco swallowed seeing the size of the large brown bag and looked at Horatio who smiled.

"Go ahead and see what's in the bag."

Paco smirked then opened the brown paper bag. His eyes grew wide and he began smiling and pulling out the surprises. He gasped, "Banana boats… a lot of them! Many, many banana boats! Thank you! Thank you!" He repeated again and again, running to Horatio, hugging him again.

"We eat them now?" He asked with a smile that could light up the room. He tugged on Horatio's hand.

"Sure can," Horatio answered with a beautiful smile of his own. Calleigh felt the tears well in her eyes but kept herself in control until Paco turned and raised his arms up to her.

She knelt and Paco hugged her tightly. He whispered quietly, "Thank you Calleigh. I know you keep Horatio safe from the bad man too."

"You're welcome honey," she softly answered embracing him back.

Joe walked over toward the table, looking in the large bag. "Well I hope there's one in there for me!"

Paco drew back and laughed. "Dr. Joe, I think there is enough for everyone. I think Oratio buy the whole store!"

Joe smiled and tousled Paco's hair. "I'll get the spoons."

Paco's eyes grew wide again. "Oh sí! We can play the spoon game again! Yes! Yes! Get the spoons!"

Everyone started laughing as Paco eagerly followed Joe into the kitchen.

Horatio walked over towards Red Cloud. "I um, just wanted to say thank you for helping me… for helping all of us."

Red Cloud nodded. "It was not me. It was the Great Spirit, Wachabe. He makes it so we all help one another. It is the circle of life."

Horatio nodded. "You've been especially helpful with Paco. He took a real liking to you and I'm glad you were here, Red Cloud. You helped him more than you know."

Red Cloud put two fingers to his temple. "Little Hawk is very brave. He is so small yet has endured so much. Yes, his life has seen much tragedy, but he still has hope and love in his heart. Much love for you. Much love for all."

Horatio let out a breath and inclined his head again and again, agreeing with the wise Indian man. "Thank you Red Cloud."

"Oratio! Banana boat time!" Paco shouted happily near the table.

Red Cloud pointed. "Go. Enjoy your time with Little Hawk. He hoped and prayed to the Great Spirit for you and Free Spirit. He waited patiently for your safe return."

"Please come join us," Horatio offered and Red Cloud accepted.

Paco smiled looking around the table at everyone eating banana boats.

"It feels like my birthday all over again," Paco said happily swaying his head side to side. "Except my tío and tía are not here and Timmy too."

Horatio smiled when the bell rang.

Joe stood and went to the door opening it. He turned back and spoke, "Paco… it looks like you have some company kiddo.

Timmy walked in with Frank, then Paco's aunt and uncle followed with Eric and Ryan, closing the door.

"Timmy!" Paco cried running towards him.

Timmy laughed and Paco jumped right into him knocking him to the floor. They were both giggling hard as Gus barked and circled the boys wagging his tail.

"Take it easy guys," Frank said with a grin then swayed his head. "Well I'm glad to see you're feeling better Paco," Frank chuckled down at the boys.

Paco looked up and grinned. "Big Frank! You feel better too, sí?"

"Yep." Frank nodded and walked over toward the table he leaned down and whispered something in Horatio's ear.

"Tía, Tío," Paco smiled and ran to hug them both. He began speaking so fast that his English went right into Spanish.

"This is Gus. He is Dr. Joe's dog and I teach him Spanish. He protects too. He is a guard dog. Maybe… maybe one day I can have a dog like Gus." Paco hugged Gus getting on his knees and the dog licked his face making Paco scrunch his face causing everyone to laugh.

"Yuck!" Paco giggled trying to hold Gus off. "Okay, Gus. Okay!"

Timmy was laughing fully when Paco turned to him with wide eyes. "I teach Gus tricks. You want to see?"

Timmy nodded with smile. "Yeah! Sure. Show me."

"Okay. Okay, everyone watch. I make Gus do tricks for me," Paco said with a grin at the dog.

"Okay Gus." Paco pointed his finger at the dog. "Siéntate." Gus sat down.

"Gus," Dame la pata." Gus lifted one and then the other paw for Paco who smiled delighted.

"Okay Gus… this is the hard one," Paco said crunching his lips to one side. "You can do this Gus." Paco made a circled with his hand and shouted, "Roll over Gus. Roll over!" Gus rolled over twice for Paco then sat up and barked.

"Good boy, Gus," Paco said hugging the loving dog.

"Dale un beso," Horatio said from the table and Gus licked and licked and licked Paco's face.

Paco giggled trying to hold the dog off for one second. "I think- he knows- that one- already, Oratio."

"Sí," Horatio answered with a smile. "I taught him when you were sleeping yesterday."

Paco laughed. "You did!" He hugged Gus and petted the loving dog. "Gus is such a smart, good dog."

Timmy joined Paco on his knees and both boys played with the dog. The Vegas said hello and joined everyone at the table.

A little while passed when Agent Cole and Reed both rose taking their leave. Horatio and Calleigh both thanked them and walked them out.

Timmy pointed at Paco's hair. "What's with the feather?"

"Oh," Paco's eyes grew wide. "I forget to tell you. Red Cloud give it to me. It means I am brave and courageous for fighting the bad man."

Timmy blinked and quietly leaned in towards Paco. "Red Cloud," he smirked with question.

"Yeah! I forget to tell you. C'mon." Paco grabbed Timmy's hand and dragged him over towards the table where everyone and Red Cloud sat.

Timmy's face reddened and he grumbled low, "Paco!"

"Red Cloud, this is my best friend, Timmy."

Red Cloud inclined his head. "Hello, Timmy."

"Hi," Timmy answered stiffly, looking down feeling mortified.

Paco chuckled and put a hand on Timmy's back, "Timmy is embarrassed. He gets this way sometimes when he meets someone new."

"Paco!" Timmy said lowly through gritted teeth. "Stop it!"

Red Cloud smiled. "It is good to meet you Timmy. You are among friends here. It is okay to be yourself."

Timmy smiled and nodded. "It's… it's good to meet you too, um… Red Cloud," he said unsure looking down again.

Paco continued excitedly, "Red Cloud, will you tell us a story please?"

Red Cloud looked around and shook his head. "Now may not be the best time, Little Hawk."

Paco grinned proudly and lifted his hand with one finger out. "Please! Just one story for Timmy and me. I really love your stories."

Red Cloud nodded. "All right Little Hawk but we will go over there to the couch so we don't disturb everyone here at the table."

"Sí!" Paco nodded and tugged on Timmy's hand pulling him over towards the living room.

"Little Hawk," Timmy chuckled. "You part Indian now too Paco?"

Paco nodded. "Sí," he hopped onto the couch and Timmy sat next to him. "Red Cloud says we are all part of each other." Paco made a circle with his hand then finished, "Red Cloud says it's the circle of life.

Timmy stared at little Paco. "I guess… that's true in a way."

"Red Cloud is a medicine man. He teach Dr. Joe everything. He is his stepfather."

Timmy blinked in thought, _'stepfather.'_

The boy missed his father even though he hurt and abused him. He was heartbroken. Timmy sighed and looked over at Horatio and Calleigh who sat back down at the table. Then Joe, the Vegas and Frank.

Red Cloud was walking toward them and Timmy was suddenly taken aback with the man's size. He was bigger than he thought. Tall with a very broad chest and his silver hair and amber eyes were mesmerizing. It was hard to look away.

Red Cloud sat across from the boys on the couch. His eyes met with Timmy and then Paco.

"What would you like to hear about, Little Hawk?"

Paco shrugged, then grew excited. "I don't know. Something good." Paco bounced up and down on the couch. "Something, Timmy will like."

Red Cloud smiled. Little Paco was thinking more of his friend than himself. He was a very considerate young man. This made Red Cloud happy. He nodded and began to speak thinking of a story he knew Paco would like.

"This is Indian legend from long ago. A Native American story for children of all ages." Red Cloud leaned forward speaking in his slow broken English. He spoke with hands out, palms upward.

"Legend has it that when the world was young and unfinished the Great Spirit Father made the mistake of leaving his paints where his children could get at them.

Raven begged Eagle to paint him as beautiful and grand as the Great Spirit had made Eagle himself, and so he did, or so he tried, but when Raven looked at his reflection in the water he didn't like what he saw.

Raven became angry. He and Eagle fought, and the Great Spirit Father's paints spilled all over Raven and made him all black. Black wings, black eyes, black breast.

Raven flapped his wings against the river's current but the color was indelible. The water wouldn't wash it away. _'This is your punishment,'_ said the Great Father _'for interfering with my work. Black you are and black you will stay. You will never come clean.'_

Paco's eyes were wide as saucers. He gasped looking at Red Cloud.

Timmy nodded in understanding. "So Raven will always be black?"

"That is correct," Red Cloud answered with a nod.

"It was his punishment," Timmy answered feeling more comfortable with Red Cloud. "Raven should have listened to the Great Spirit Father."

Red Cloud smiled at Timmy.

"Yeah," Paco said, shocked bobbing his head up and down. His voice dropped low with question not fully understanding. "But Eagle tried to make him beautiful. Why did Raven fight with him? He asked Eagle for his help,"

"Exactly," Red Cloud grinned. "There is a lesson to be learned from each story I share with you. You understand Little Hawk?"

Paco nodded. "I think so, Red Cloud."

Timmy put a hand on Paco's shoulder explaining gently. "Raven should have never taken his father's paint brushes without asking first. If he would have respected his father, they never would have fought and Raven would never have been painted black."

"Ohhhh!" Paco exclaimed in realization. "Now I understand. Thank you Timmy." Paco turned towards Red Cloud. "Timmy always helps me see things better and understand more. I am in Miami just a short time but I learn some."

"You're doing great Paco," Timmy said with a smile. "Look how you taught Gus Spanish!"

Paco laughed and Timmy chuckled.

Paco looked at Red Cloud and his lips crunched to the side in thought. Paco lowly hesitated, "Red Cloud… Maybe you can give Timmy a second name too?"

Timmy looked at Paco with worry. "A… second name Paco? I like my name fine."

"No, no, wait Timmy. You no understand." Paco explained looking back at Red Cloud for approval. "Dr. Joe is Brave Eagle and Oratio is Wachabe, Calleigh is… Free Spirit and I am Little Hawk." He smiled. We all have second names. Red Cloud gives them to us from his Indian, um…." Paco looked back at Red Cloud. "How you say?"

"Indian culture," Red Cloud replied.

"Oh sí," Paco nodded looking back at Timmy. "Maybe you can have a name too."

Timmy stared at Paco then looked over at Red Cloud. The boy's eyes went down toward the floor and he mumbled sadly, "That's okay Paco."

Red Cloud observed Timmy and could see and feel the boy's sadness. He spoke in his broken English hoping to cheer the boy up a bit. "I have already chosen a name for you, Timmy."

"You have," Paco grinned excitedly. "I knew it! I see the way you look at him and Paco knows you pick a good name for him."

Timmy smiled and his eyes brightened knowing Red Cloud thought of him. He stuttered, "You… you… picked a name for me?"

"I have," Red Cloud nodded, "I have chosen, Gray Wolf."

Paco smiled and Timmy gasped stunned. "That's real close to my online name. How did you know that?"

Red Cloud shook his head. "I do not know online name."

Paco chuckled, "Oh, that when you used the computer."

"I do not use… computers," Red Cloud answered in his broken English, causing both the boys to laugh.

Timmy continued quietly, "The name I use when I go on the computer is Lone Wolf."

Red Cloud nodded in understanding looking the young man in the eye. "Are you a lone wolf, Timmy?"

Timmy shook his head thinking about it. "No, not really… I don't think so."

Red Cloud replied, "Well then… I guess it would be wise to change your online name now."

"Yeah! Yeah! Paco blurted then turned back to Red Cloud. "What does Gray Wolf mean, Red Cloud?"

The wise Indian man let out a breath then his eyes fixed on Timmy. "The wolf is much like the Indian. We both hunt for our families and ourselves. The mighty wolf defended his pack and family against enemy attacks, such as the Indians defended they tribe. The wolf has to be strong as an individual and for the good of the pack." Red Cloud Paused watching Timmy nod slowly. Paco's eyes grew wider and wider.

Red Cloud continued, "The wolf represents, power and patience. His ability to survive and thrive, to be in balance with the world was very highly praised. The wolf moves silently but with purpose, he is alert to the smallest changes. He can see far and his hearing is sharp. The gray wolf is an honorable symbol in our Indian culture."

Paco gasped and shoved Timmy. "Did you hear all that!" Paco turned back towards Red Cloud explaining, "You pick a good name for Timmy, Red Cloud. Timmy come to my rescue and defend me when the other boys pick on me and beat me up! He even tried to stop the bad man when he take me."

Paco smiled at Timmy. "I am in your pack. We're family and you protect me just like the wolf does for his pack. You're strong and brave, Timmy."

Timmy smiled but looked down embarrassed. His head swayed as Paco put his arm around Timmy proudly.

"Timmy is my brother!" Paco blurted.

Timmy's eyes went wide and Red Cloud nodded at the small boy.

"We are all brothers and sisters, Little Hawk. It is the circle of life."

Gus suddenly ran to the door and barked. "Joe walked over and grinned at the boys. "You guys want to take Gus for a walk?"

"Sure," Timmy said with a smile as Paco nodded his head up and down excitedly, sharing, "I can walk him."

"Um…" Joe started with concern but Timmy quickly reassured him.

"Don't worry Joe. We'll walk Gus together." Timmy looked down at Paco. "Right Paco?"

"Si," Paco ginned widely. "We are brothers."

Joe chuckled. "All right you two. Just bring Gus back alive."

Paco's eyes grew wide and he gasped, "We no gonna kill him Dr. Joe!" Paco kneeled and wrapped both arms around Gus speaking quietly, "We love Gus!"

Joe laughed and shook his head. "I was only teasing you Paco."

Paco smiled crookedly and giggled. "Ohh, si Dr. Joe. We go!"

Horatio blinked with worry. He started to rise but groaned and gingerly sat again. Calleigh observed the redhead and watched the color drain from his face. She put a hand on his in realization.

"Stay here. I'll go with the boys. All right?"

Horatio nodded with appreciation. "Thank you."

Eric and Ryan both volunteered as well.

Calleigh rose and walked over toward Joe and the boys. She whispered something in Joe's ear as he handed her Gus's leash. Joe nodded and watched Timmy, Paco, Calleigh and the guys walk out.

Joe headed back over and sat next to Horatio. Frank and Red Cloud were on the other side and Paco's aunt and uncle across from him.

"So you got him," Frank said, very annoyed at Horatio.

"Yes. We did and I'm sorry about that Frank but Calleigh refused to let you know what was happening. She was worried about you and… so was I."

"Well talk about it later." The big Texan smirked at the redhead.

"Lieutenant, Do you think it is safe for Paco to come back home now?"

Horatio nodded but still felt hesitant. "Yes. The federal officers will have someone watching your house until this is all over. It should only be a few days before we hear that he has been arraigned."

"Thank you," Mr. Vega said with gratitude.

"Thank you, both," Horatio answered holding the man's brown eyes then looked at the aunt with a grateful nod.

"Paco talks about you all the time," the aunt smiled. "You are always welcome in our home."

Thank you, Mrs. Vega," Horatio answered looking down shyly. "I um… I have a question if that would be okay?"

"Go ahead," Mr. Vega answered firmly.

"Would you ever consider a dog for Paco?"

Horatio saw Mr. Vega's brows rose high but the aunt smiled and nodded. "Would Paco like a dog? He has never asked for one."

"I think he would… especially now," Horatio smiled. "I would love to pick out a dog for Paco but only if you both approve. I'll also explain to Paco the responsibility of taking care of the dog."

Mr. Vega scoffed, "Paco may listen to you but he will not hear your words."

The aunt nudged him. "Paco will listen to Horatio and I think the dog will be helpful also. It will give him something to do with all his days off from school."

"With his days off the boy can read some books!" Mr. Vega snapped.

The aunt shushed him and looked at Horatio. "It will be fine Horatio. Do not listen to him," she gestured her head at her husband. "He is always grumpy!"

Frank laughed and Mr. Vega shot him a look.

"I would like to surprise the boy if that's okay with the two of you." Horatio finished.

"Mr. Vega nodded. "We will not say a word to Paco. He will be very surprised."

"Thank you both," Horatio answered quietly, trying to bear a wave of pain that hit him out of nowhere. He closed his eyes and inhaled gently.

Red Cloud was speaking with the Vegas when Joe turned towards Horatio.

"I'm surprised you're not feeling any pain yet."

Horatio's brows rose and Joe's eyes narrowed on him.

"Wait… if you're in pain, you're doing a hell of a job hiding it. How long?" Joe questioned.

Horatio nodded. "About a half hour now but I don't want to ruin Paco's happiness. Let's not make a scene Joe.

Joe shook his head at Horatio. "C'mon. You can go lie down for while. You need to rest."

Horatio shook his head. "I appreciate the offer Joe… but, I'm sleeping in my own bed tonight, with Calleigh. Thank you."

"You plan on going home?" Joe asked surprised.

"Yes. We plan on going home," Horatio chuckled then groaned cradling his midsection.

Frank laughed aloud getting everyone's attention. "You can't keep this guy down doc."

Joe smirked. "I can't keep you down either. I hope it's not contagious."

The door opened and Calleigh walked in with the boys laughing about Gus.

The Vegas stood up. "We must go. The Lieutenant needs to rest," Mr. Vega said, getting Paco's attention.

Paco walked over towards Horatio. He held his blue pained eyes for a moment. "You feel okay Oratio?"

Horatio nodded. "I feel fine son. Just a bit tired."

"Sí. You were up early this morning, way before me, so I know you must be very tired." Paco nodded. "Did the pain come back? Red Cloud can help you again."

Horatio put a tender hand on Paco's head and smiled. "I'm fine son. Really."

Paco looked at his uncle and aunt. "We have to go now? He questioned softly with hope, "Maybe we can stay a little longer?"

"Sobrino, the Lieutenant needs to rest and so do you."

Paco looked down sadly. "I not tired."

Timmy put a hand on Paco's shoulder. "I could come… stay with you if you want?"

Paco's eyes widened and he grinned at Timmy. "You can?" He paused, "You will? It's okay?"

Timmy looked at Frank who nodded in approval then turned back towards Paco. "Yeah. I don't mind. We'll have fun. We can play video games all night and watch movies." He grinned at Paco then looked down realizing the Vegas were staring at him.

Mr. Vega laughed, "That would be fine, sobrino. Timmy is welcome to sleep over if you like."

Paco ran and hugged his uncle. "Thank you tío. Thank you tía."

Horatio shook his head, still worried. He just couldn't help the anxiety coursing through his mind.

"Timmy—"

Calleigh put a hand on his shoulder cutting him off then whispered near his ear. "They will be fine, handsome. Remember the Feds are still on watch. What better place for Timmy and Paco to be together."

Horatio slowly inclined his head but still didn't feel good about it.

Timmy gave Horatio a smile and knowingly inclined his head.

"Okay, say good bye Paco," Mr. Vega urged.

Paco nodded then went over to Joe. "Thank you Dr. Joe. I had a lot of fun with you and Gus. I love Gus."

Joe knelt. "You're welcome Paco. He loves you too."

Paco gave Joe a hug. "I'm sorry about the mirror and the seven years bad luck. Maybe Red Cloud can talk to the Great Spirit and give you good luck?"

Joe smiled then chuckled, "I think the Great Spirit already gave us all good luck Paco. You take care, kiddo."

Paco smiled and nodded then moved toward Red Cloud. He looked up at the tall wise Indian man.

"Red Cloud, I hope I can see you again real soon. I like being with you and hearing the stories of the old Indian days. I promise to take real good care of my eagle feather and rock too," Paco said, lifting the small feather that was still attached to the back of his hair.

"May the Great Spirit in the sky always be with you Little Hawk," Red Cloud said with a tender hand on Paco's head. "Maybe one day when Horatio is well, you and Timmy can come pay me a visit on the ranch."

Paco smiled and bobbed his head up and down. "You… have a ranch? With horses? I would like that. I think Timmy will too!" Paco answered excitedly.

"That's a date," Horatio answered smiling at Paco then Timmy.

Paco slowly moved towards Calleigh and gave her a smile then hugged her. "Thank you Calleigh, for saving me and helping to catch the bad man. I'm glad you and Horatio are my stepparents."

The blonde's eyes went wide and Horatio smiled. Joe roared in laughter, joined by Frank and Red Cloud.

Timmy stared stunned, as Paco explained, "Oratio and Calleigh bring me here from Colombia. They give me a house and send me to school and so they are my stepparents, yes?"

Timmy hesitated and looked at Horatio and then Calleigh for approval. They smiled and nodded at him and Timmy stuttered, "I… I guess."

Paco sluggishly headed for Horatio. He climbed onto his lap and held his gaze then smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for catching the bad man, Oratio. Thank you for making me feel better here," Paco said pointing to his head and heart."

"You're welcome, son." Horatio answered low.

Paco embraced him tighter and rested his head against Horatio's shoulder. "I love you," he quietly whispered near his ear.

Horatio tilted his head at the boy then moved his lips near Paco's ear and replied, "I love you too, son."

"Paco," Mr. Vega called watching him get comfortable against Horatio.

"Sí. I'm coming tío, I just have to say goodbye to Gus."

Paco slipped off Horatio and fell to the floor near Gus. "I have to go Gus but I promise to see you real soon. Thank you for protecting me Gus. I really love you," Paco said while hugging the dog. Gus barked once and licked Paco's face again and again.

Horatio went to get up and groaned. His eyes slammed shut and his arm rested against his midsection.

"Stay put," Joe snapped, walking the Vegas out with Paco and Timmy following.

"Bye," Paco waved again as Timmy and Frank walked out behind them.

"See ya," Timmy waved to Horatio, Calleigh and Red Cloud.

Red Cloud observed Horatio. "You're in a great deal of pain. Why do you say nothing?"

"I didn't want to ruin the boys' good time." Horatio answered.

Red Cloud rose and moved behind Horatio. "You must rest now Wachabe."

"I know," Horatio replied with a nod. "In my own bed."

Red Cloud smiled knowing. "We will help you."

Joe huffed walking back in. "We'll take you home and I'll make sure you get in that bed!"

"I think I can manage that Joe," Horatio chuckled then quickly regretted it.

Calleigh frowned seeing his pain. She ran a loving hand through his hair.

He exhaled softly, "I'll be fine sweetheart. I have to admit though, I'm glad this is finally over."

"Me too," she replied with a bombshell smile.

TBC…

* * *

Um, when I said it's almost done I didn't mean this was the last chapter but we're getting there. LOL

Some fluff for you all… then quite a shocker!

And are you all forgetting, Stetler? LOL

More fun still to come…


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay but real life kinda gets in the way sometimes. Thank you all for the reviews and comments. Also a big thank you to Betty, my beta for proofing and correcting this chapter. I had a few errors regarding the judge and his death sentence. Betty is an expert in that field so I am very lucky to have her expertise! Thank you Betty! You're wonderful!**

* * *

Here we go…

Enjoy!

III

Joe and Red Cloud drove Horatio and Calleigh home. They helped Calleigh get the stubborn redhead into the house and straight into bed.

Horatio refused but both the men wouldn't hear of it, especially with Calleigh's encouragement behind them all the way. She shushed the redhead and sassed softly at him.

"Horatio Caine. We have done everything you wanted up until this moment. Now, it's time to let us help you." She followed them up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Red Cloud and Joe brought him over towards the bed.

"I'm okay," he grumbled, then collapsed down on the edge of the bed, breathing heavily.

His tired blue eyes on Calleigh. "I can… get changed myself, sweetheart," he quietly stated.

Calleigh smirked with one hand on her hip. "The only thing you're doing by yourself tonight is… breathing! Now stop fussing and let us help you." Calleigh walked over toward the balcony doors and opened one to let some fresh air in.

Horatio exhaled softly knowing this time he wouldn't win. The blonde spoke with finality in her tone but concern in her eyes. He watched as she drew the covers down.

Joe grinned widely and teased, "She's tough. You had better do what she says. I don't think she's gonna let you slide tonight!"

Horatio slowly began to unbutton his shirt and stood up from the bed. He wavered back and Joe quickly grabbed hold of his arms, steadying him.

His blue eyes fixed on Horatio's with question. "Whoa pal, you okay?"

"I'm, fine," Horatio rumbled finding his footing again but all the pain and exhaustion hit him at once. His energy was long gone. His body just couldn't keep up with his resolute mind anymore. A moment passed and then another spasm gripped him. He swayed backwards feeling everything fade away.

"Hey! Hey!" Joe grabbed him and slowly lowered him to the bed as Red Cloud helped move his legs up onto the bed.

Calleigh ran a hand through her hair watching with concern.

"Horatio?" Joe called once they had him settled down in the bed. "Can you hear me?"

A low groan came from Horatio's lips but his eyes remained closed.

"I just… Sleep…" he mumbled.

"Yeah," Joe nodded, "That's what we've been trying to tell you." Joe turned towards Red Cloud. "Would you get my bag out of the car, please?"

Red Cloud inclined his head then walked out of the room.

Joe glanced over at Calleigh. He could read the worry in her green eyes. "He's okay. I think it just finally all caught up with him. I'm gonna check him out and make sure he's all right."

Calleigh held Joe's gaze and slowly nodded.

Joe put two fingers against Horatio's neck, checking his 1carotid pulse. "He's fine Calleigh. What he's experiencing is pain and total exhaustion." Joe swayed his head. "Together they make a lethal combination and his body can't fight it anymore. To be completely honest, I'm surprised he lasted this long. I don't know how the man does it."

Calleigh let out a breath, "Pure determination, Joe. Horatio never gives up..." She stared at him and exhaled, "And he's so stubborn."

Red Cloud returned and Joe went to work. He pulled out his stethoscope and blood pressure kit. Took all his vitals then helped Calleigh remove his pants, leaving Horatio in nothing but his silk boxers.

Calleigh covered him with the blanket and lightly pressed a kiss against his lips. "Sleep with the angels, handsome."

Joe reached into his bag and handed Calleigh a bottle of pills. "Take these. He's gonna need them and call me if you run out."

Calleigh looked down at the bottle of pills and whispered, "Percocet," then back up at Joe. "Painkillers?"

Joe nodded. "Yeah. Trust me. He's going to want them this time. It would be best if you kept a steady dose in his system to help him sleep off the pain and soreness.

"I'll do my best Joe," she softly said and walked Red Cloud and Joe out, thanking them both.

Red Cloud smiled as Calleigh gave him a tender hug. "Thank you so very much. You have helped us more than you know." She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"You're very welcome, Free Spirit. I will ask the Great Spirit to watch over you both and guide you on your journey."

Calleigh blinked unsure as Joe wrapped her up in his arms and squeezed gently. "You hang in there and get some rest, all right sweetheart?"

Calleigh smiled and nodded. "I will. I feel like I could sleep for a week straight!"

"I'm sure you do," Joe smiled. "I'm a phone call away Calleigh. Anytime." He held her gaze for a long moment.

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek then hugged him again sighing softly in his arms. She was exhausted herself and realized it when her body relaxed against Joe's. A moment passed and she finally drew back with a smile.

"Sorry. I just feel like I could go to sleep in your arms right now."

Joe's smile broadened. How he would love that. "Don't apologize, sweetheart. Lock up after us and go to bed. I'll call and check in on you tomorrow."

Calleigh placed a tender hand against Joe's cheek. Her tone soft, sweet, "I don't know how to thank you Joe." She shook her head. "We wouldn't be here without you."

Joe looked down and shook his head. "Somehow… I think you and Horatio would have found a way Calleigh." He gave her another tender hug then drew back.

"You get some rest, sweetheart." He turned and headed for the door with Red Cloud.

"Thank you both again," Calleigh said with a wave then closed the door. She breathed a sigh of relief then pushed off the door heading directly for her bed.

Calleigh stared at Horatio while she slipped out of her dress. She reached for his white dress shirt with a tired grin and held it to her nose for just a second. Her eyes closed inhaling, absorbing his intoxicating cologne and masculine scent. She sighed contentedly and gathered the shirt around her, closed two buttons and crawled onto the bed next to him.

Her right hand tugged the blanket up as she lay on her left side, watching him sleep soundly. A small smile grew on her lips. Calleigh leaned over and lightly brushed her lips against his cheek, snuggling in closer against his body.

She whispered, "It feels so good to be back in our own bed, together again." Her fingers slid against his cheek in a feather light caress and her eyes closed. "Good night, handsome."

The quiet sounds of the tide crashing upon the shore soothed her. She inhaled the ocean air and sighed in content. All was quiet and peaceful. The softness and cushy feeling of the bed under her, comforting her was heavenly. Horatio's warm body laying against her, warming her, the sounds of his quiet breathing, lulled Calleigh into a deep peaceful sleep.

III

Just as the ocean sounds lulled her to sleep, they also slowly awakened her. The waves rolled upon the shore one after the other as the seagulls cried their morning song.

Calleigh's body shifted in sleep. Her right arm tightened around the hard, warm chest next to her and she snuggled in, pulling herself closer.

A low masculine groan caused her eyes to snap open. She blinked back the fuzziness and saw red. Red chest hair. A moment passed and she quickly realized where she was. Nestled up securely, with her face buried against Horatio's warm chest.

Still feeling drowsy her eyes closed again but immediately opened. She lifted her head in recognition. '_God, I hope I didn't just hurt him.'_ She drew back carefully, removing her arm first, then her leg that was still wrapped around his heated thigh.

Calleigh bit down on her lip stifling a cry, feeling the stitches in her arm pull as she rolled onto her back. She exhaled the breath she was holding and looked up at the ceiling fan going round and round.

The curtains ruffled from the cool ocean breeze while she pulled the blanket up toward her waist. She turned a bit to make sure he was still covered and stared at the sleeping redhead. The rays of sun were beaming directly onto his hair making it look golden red.

Calleigh smiled and sighed contentedly laying back down. The blonde stared up watching the fan spin as the last few days' events flashed through her mind.

A prison riot. Horatio set up and tortured by the Cruz brothers. Frank critically wounded. Paco kidnapped and buried, left for dead. Timmy going off alone, in search of Paco. The Mala Noche involved… and the man behind it all was the evil judge, Joseph Ratner. She blew out a breath in thought. _'We got you! You son of a bitch!'_

She shook her head in disbelief and images flashed in her mind's eye. She shot Clavo Cruz and killed the Mala Noches. And if she had her way, she would have killed the judge too! Calleigh blinked and took back her last thought_. 'A bullet's too good for him.' _She wondered if Horatio really would have pulled the trigger himself.

A low moan left Horatio's lips and his right hand slid in search of the warmth that was next to him.

Calleigh smiled. Even in his present condition, even in his sleep, he reached for her.

His hand connected with the silky skin of her arm and he sighed, as if satisfied, then stilled again breathing evenly.

Calleigh shifted gently to face him again. She took his hand in hers and held it against her chest whispering, "Rest handsome. I'm right here."

She dozed off again and the annoying sound of her vibrating cell phone sliding across the night table roused her. Her lids sluggishly opened and she found the most loving blue eyes staring at her. His tender fingers caressed lightly over her forehead and hair.

"Horatio," she rasped and blinked back the cobwebs, forgetting all about the phone. "You're awake."

His lips curved up and a beautiful sleepy Horatio smile was her reward. "Good morning," he answered in a low whiskey tone.

She beamed listening to the roughness of his tone, and how she loved that boyish smile. She lightly slid her hand across his chest.

Calleigh watched his smile turn into a grimace of pain. "Hey," she whispered with concern, lifting more when she felt him tremble. "Are you okay?"

Horatio groaned and nodded slightly. "Mm-hmm."

Calleigh shook her head and watched his eyes close. His body was shuddering off and on. She removed her hand and looked over at the whipping curtains.

"I'll close the door," she said, quickly getting off the bed.

"It's… not the door," he quietly answered. "I'm… not cold."

Calleigh closed the door and walked back over toward the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed beside him and placed her hand on his forehead. Her eyes widened. "You're burning up!"

"I'm okay, sweetheart," he lowly replied shifting in the bed with a sharp gasp. His eyes widened then slammed shut feeling the excruciating pain rip through him. His jaw clenched tightly, he groaned low unable to move, still feeling the pain coursing through him.

"Horatio?" She questioned with worry keeping her hand on his shoulder. "Tell me what you're feeling?"

Calleigh's cell went off again and she snapped. "Not now!"

Horatio lightly squeezed her hand. "I'm okay. Go ahead and… take the call."

She sighed, "You'll do anything to get the attention off yourself, won't you?" Calleigh shook her head at him and reluctantly reached for her cell. The caller ID read, _'Woods.'_

Calleigh quickly answered. "Alexx?"

"Hey honey, I was getting worried about you two. Everything all right?"

Calleigh sighed looking down at the red- head. "Um, not really. Horatio developed a fever and he's in a lot of pain. I was thinking of calling Joe but—"

"No," Horatio half moaned half rumbled. "No… more hospital."

"You see my dilemma," Calleigh breathed out knowing Alexx just heard Horatio's comment.

Alexx softly answered, "Give him some Tylenol and the painkillers. Let him sleep it off."

Calleigh exhaled and nodded. "Yeah, that's what Joe said last night but Horatio didn't have a fever."

"It's probably all catching up with him honey. The Tylenol should work. Just keep checking his temperature for the next few hours. I'm sure it will break."

"Okay," Calleigh said, releasing a breath, "Thanks Alexx."

"Honey, I'll stop by after work and check on him, all right?"

Calleigh smiled in relief and raked a hand through her hair. "That would be great Alexx. I'll feel so much better knowing you examined him."

"Okay," Alexx answered with a smile. "Call me if you need anything and I'll see you later after work."

"Thanks Alexx," Calleigh exhaled and disconnected the call. Not a second later her phone rang again and she looked down at the caller ID.

'_Stetler.'_

"Shit," she quietly murmured when Horatio's eyes opened.

"What's… wrong," he asked in a dry gritty tone.

"No, nothing," she answered, "Go back to sleep." She looked down at the phone as it rang again and again.

Horatio found her eyes and rumbled, "Stetler?"

Calleigh gasped staring at Horatio, "How… did you know that?"

"It was just a matter of time and the look in your eyes says it all," he replied. "We're gonna have to answer him sooner or later."

"I was hoping for later," she smirked.

Horatio inclined his head. "Me too." He exhaled and lifted his right hand out. "Let me have it."

"Not a chance!" Calleigh shook her head and hit the button. "Duquesne," she said sweetly.

Horatio stared at her in disbelief. "Calleigh," he whispered and she waved her hand shushing him.

"So you decided to answer your phone Detective?" Stetler sarcastically snapped. "I want Lieutenant Caine and you in here tomorrow morning for an interview."

"Don't you mean interrogation," she shot back.

Stetler chuckled, "I wouldn't push my luck Detective. You're both in enough trouble as it is." He paused then growled, "Both your asses in here tomorrow. 8am sharp! Be here or I'll have a few officers come pick you up!" He rudely disconnected the call.

Calleigh raked a hand though her hair and exhaled heavily.

"That bad, huh?" Horatio breathed.

She sat beside him and with a gentle hand at the back of his head, lifted him up a bit. "Take these," she softly urged, putting three pills into his mouth.

"Calleigh…" he muttered, but she placed the water bottle against his lips not giving him a choice.

"Drink!" She insisted helping him.

Horatio swallowed the pills and water.

Calleigh gently laid his head back against the pillows. "Try to get some rest," she quietly breathed, running a tender hand over his hair, soothing him.

"Stetler?" Horatio questioned, "What just happened?"

"I have to go in tomorrow for an interview," she lied.

"Don't you mean… we?"

"No Horatio. Just me," she explained calmly, hoping he'd believe her. "He wants to discuss the shootings. He said he would talk to you at later date." Her hand and fingers continued to caress through his hair.

"I'm… going with you," Horatio groaned low. His heavy eyelids began to close. "Cal… I'm… goin…." he mumbled and after a few seconds was out cold.

She watched him for a few minutes making sure he was asleep then whispered, "No you're not handsome."

III

Alexx arrived a few hours later. Calleigh answered the door and Alexx could instantly see the worry in her tired green eyes.

"You okay sugar?" The caring ME gave her a hug. She drew back and looked into Calleigh's eyes.

Calleigh shook her head back and forth in a no. "I don't know what to do for him. He's in a lot of pain and I just feel so…" tears welled in her green eyes as her tone dropped low and she finished, "Helpless."

Alexx gave her another hug and reassured. "There's nothing you can do honey but love him, and be there if he needs you. It's going to take time for him to fully recuperate and we both know Horatio is not an easy patient to care for."

Calleigh smiled and in her softest tone defended, "He's not that bad."

Alexx laughed. "C'mon baby, let's go see if we can make him more comfortable."

Calleigh reached for her hand stopping her. She whispered, "Um… there's one more thing."

"Okay," Alexx replied seeing the look in Calleigh's eyes.

"I have to go in for an interview tomorrow morning with Stetler. IAB wants some answers and—"

Alexx put her hand up interrupting Calleigh, "Of course I'll stay with him. You don't have to say another word honey."

Calleigh exhaled, "Thanks Alexx. You're the best!"

Alexx chuckled, "Let's go see what Horatio thinks."

Alexx walked into the bedroom and stopped. She stared at the sleeping redhead who was comfortably propped up with pillows lying against the headboard. His head was resting back on the pillows. His right arm was lying across his midsection; his left hand tightly clenched at the blanket.

She sighed softly. "I feel bad to disturb him. He looks so comfortable… except for that hand," she explained with narrowing eyes.

Calleigh tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"He's in pain honey," Alexx informed quietly. He's fisting the blanket even in his sleep."

Calleigh lifted a hand to her mouth in sadness. "He's been through hell… literally," she whispered.

"I know sugar but… this time you caught the animal behind it all. It's over. Finally. I think you and Horatio are going to be a lot happier knowing this bastard is behind bars, where he should be."

Calleigh exhaled with a nod. "We'll be happy when we hear the judge signed the order for his death warrant for his _in_ absentia conviction in the Donna Scott case while he was a fuguitive! Then there are several other counts he has to face as well. The federal agent he killed and Paco's kidnapping and torture." She let out a breath, "When the judge authorizes the execution of a judgment of death, that's when this will officially be over! Not a moment before."

Alexx held her angry gaze. "Usually takes a week, right?"

"Nope. Ten days," Calleigh answered with the arch of one brow.

Alexx walked over toward Horatio and put her medical bag down on the night table. She looked over at Calleigh who stood standing on the other side of the bed.

"How long ago did you give him the painkillers?"

"About an hour ago and I did what you said. I made sure to give them to him every five hours instead of six."

Alexx nodded. "Good. There should be a nice level built up, of the drug in his system now. We have to make sure to keep him on schedule. Regular intervals every five hours around the clock. This will disrupt the pain cycle and hopefully keep him comfortable."

"I hope," Calleigh breathed through her nose.

Alexx put a tender hand on his shoulder and called softly, "Horatio. Wake up honey?" She lightly nudged him.

The redhead tried to lift his head from the pillow and groaned when it flopped back down. His eyes blinked trying to clear the fuzziness. "Alexx," he roughly rasped.

Alexx smiled and placed a tender hand against his forehead. "Stay down baby. You just relax. I'm going to take your vitals."

Horatio exhaled with a slight nod.

Alexx put the blood pressure cuff on his arm and pumped it up. She took a reading then moved on and put the small Pulse oxygen reader on his index finger. It beeped and Alexx removed it.

"So far, so good," she said looking up at Calleigh.

She took the digital thermometer from her bag and put the tip in Horatio's ear causing him to open his glazed over eyes again.

He mumbled incoherently, "Stetler… tell him… fuck off."

Calleigh's eyes widened and Alexx laughed. They almost never heard the redhead curse but knew he was under the influence of the drugs.

Alexx chuckled, "We'll tell him honey," she soothed the agitated redhead.

She looked over at Calleigh. "Does he know about tomorrow sugar?"

Calleigh nodded. "Somewhat. He knew I took the call and he knew before I did… it was Stetler."

Alexx held Calleigh's gaze knowing there was more but chose not to discuss it in front of Horatio. Alexx continued, "Well his fever is gone and his blood pressure and pulse ox are both normal. Let's see how the pain medication is working."

She nudged Horatio again. "Horatio, honey. Can you tell me if you're in pain?"

His glazed over eyes opened and his brows knitted. "Pain…" he repeated and his eyes closed again.

"One to ten. Do you feel pain?" Alexx repeated, gently holding onto his arm.

His eyes opened and he lifted his head looking at the ME and then Calleigh. He seemed more alert until he spoke.

"Stetler's… gonna, feel… pain. Ten times…," his head dropped back down onto the pillows and he rumbled, "Don't, go… without me… Cal."

Calleigh quietly exhaled with a hand over her mouth. "He remembers."

"I guess he does," Alexx nodded at the blonde. "It's obviously on his mind, also one of the side effects of these pills is agitation which is what he's clearly experiencing."

"Is he even aware of what he's saying?" Calleigh softly asked.

"I wouldn't bet on it honey. He may not remember any of this tomorrow."

"Not… true, Alexx," Horatio rasped.

Alexx looked at Calleigh stunned, "Then again… with Horatio, who knows."

The redhead's lips curved up and Alexx could have sworn he smiled.

Alexx spoke firmly, "How bad's the pain Horatio? One to ten? Answer me."

Horatio swallowed and groaned, "No more… painkillers."

Calleigh shook her head in disbelief while Alexx answered, "All right, no more painkillers. Now tell us how bad the pain is?"

"Okay," he answered low, "Four… maybe… five."

Alexx nodded and ran a tender hand over his forehead. "Go back to sleep honey. Close your eyes, go ahead."

Horatio hummed low and let his eyes close. "Thank you,' he mumbled.

"You're welcome honey," Alexx said with a grin. She turned towards Calleigh and gestured her head toward the door. "Let's talk downstairs. I don't want to disturb him anymore."

Calleigh and Alexx headed for the door when Horatio muttered, "You just don't… want me hearing."

Alexx began laughing and Calleigh shook her head stunned. "Go to sleep, handsome. I'll be back."

The women headed down the stairs. Calleigh was still taken aback with Horatio's state of awareness even though he was getting the maximum dose of painkillers. One second he was incoherent and the next, sharp as a whistle.

"I have to get out of the house tomorrow morning without him knowing. You heard him Alexx. He wants to go with me!" She snapped in shock.

Alexx nodded. "Don't worry sugar. He won't argue with me, that's if he even wakes up. Let's worry about it tomorrow Calleigh."

Calleigh inclined her head and hugged her dear friend. "Thank you so much for coming. I appreciate it Alexx."

"I know you do sweetie," Alexx said holding her tired green eyes. "You need to get some rest too, all right Calleigh. Promise me you'll rest when he does."

"I promise," Calleigh answered, "So, every five hours with the painkillers?"

Alexx nodded. "Right. Good luck honey."

Calleigh chuckled, "Oh I have my ways of convincing him."

"Really?" Alexx questioned, "Do I even want to know?"

Calleigh leaned forward and whispered, "I keep telling him it's Tylenol." She grinned. "It's working so far."

"It won't be long before he catches on sugar and then…" Alexx laughed.

Calleigh sighed, "And then I'll cuff him to the bed and hold his mouth and nose shut!"

The women laughed as they headed for the door. Calleigh watched Alexx head for her car and waved, closing the door. She breathed in relief looked at the clock and headed back upstairs to Horatio.

The night was quiet and all was well. Calleigh's last thought before closing her eyes was, "I hope he's asleep when I leave tomorrow."

III

Calleigh's cell vibrated on her lap. The blonde jumped in her sleep and quickly shut the alarm off. She rubbed her eyes and looked over towards the bed where Horatio was sound asleep.

'Thank God,' she thought and carefully rose from the cushioned couch doing her best not to make a peep. She headed into the bathroom.

The blonde quickly showered and towel-dried her hair. She put it up in a ponytail and headed back into the bedroom to get dressed.

Horatio stirred and rolled onto his back.

Still wrapped in a towel standing in front of the mirror, she watched as his right arm slid across the bed over on to her side. He moaned low and she watched his breathing even out again. He was asleep.

'Thank God.' Calleigh blew out a soundless breath and opened the closet. She pulled out a pair of black slacks and a simple white blouse then closed it again.

Horatio's blue eyes were open and on her. 'Wh— what are you doing?" He rasped sleepily.

Calleigh's eyes widened. She turned, threw the clothes on the bed and made her way over toward him. She sat on the bed beside him. "How do you feel?" She asked in her soft sweet tone.

It had been way too long since they were together in their own home. Horatio never even heard her speak. His mind was too busy processing the incredible fragrances and scent coming from his blonde bombshell. He hummed low, "You… smell… incredible."

Calleigh chuckled and slid a tender hand over his cheek then leaned down and kissed him softly. She was completely unaware of his stirring loins. "You don't miss a beat, do you handsome?" She grinned running her fingers through his rumpled hair.

Her intoxicating, vanilla fragrance filled his head, assaulted his senses while her gentle caress caused him to harden. Horatio's left hand slid unnoticed, under the towel and he murmured, "No… I don't, especially when you're in nothing but a towel." He slid his hand along her silky, inner thigh and his clever fingers met warm moistness.

Calleigh gasped. Part surprise, part pleasure. She blinked.

The blonde was so caught up with how angry Horatio would be if he found out what Stetler actually said, she never saw it coming.

Her eyes slowly closed to his intimate caress. She was lost in sensation as she breathed his name out on a whisper, "Horatio…"

He hummed low watching her expression of shock change into pleasure.

The truth was it felt so good she didn't want him to stop but she had to…? She had to? She blinked. What did she have to do? Her concentration was gone. Lost.

'_Good, God,'_ she thought, licking her lips, quickly being swept away by his skillful fingers.

"Lean down. Kiss me Cal," he rumbled in a tone so rough and sexy it made her body tremble.

Breathless and heart quickening, Calleigh felt herself build higher and higher. As if hypnotized by his voice, she leaned down and whispered against his lips in a choppy breath, "Now… is not… the best time… handsome."

Horatio's low deep laughter coursed through every part of her body and curled at her center. She felt her muscles tense around his fingers, her back arch and she cried out. His right hand lifted and his fingers burrowed into her damp hair. He held her lips against his and hungrily took her mouth.

Calleigh moaned in pleasure, fiercely kissing him back. Her tongue pushed into his mouth. Her hands braced on either side of his head and she rolled her hips against his talented hand mesmerized.

Lost in thought, rocking against his hand she moaned again and again thinking, _'Those hands.'_ Horatio's hands, that were so giving, loving and so expertly skilled. She felt her erotic thoughts consuming her while his fingers brought her closer and closer to screaming.

His fingers dove deeper and he groaned, deepening the kiss. His right hand slid down her back and before Calleigh knew what hit her, the towel was gone. She was naked.

Horatio growled. His right hand cupped her breast, caressed and pulled at her nipple while his left moved rhythmically between her thighs, building steadily.

His lips traveled down her throat and with his right hand he pressed down on her back, opening his mouth, filling it with her succulent breast, groaning in extreme pleasure.

Calleigh's back bowed. She panted, crying out his name over and over again. His mouth on her breast, suckling, teeth scraping. His elegant fingers relentless, pushing deeper, harder.

Her hands tightened on the sheets then sought purchase in his fiery hair. She gasped and panted while grinding her hips against his hand then screamed his name in an earth-shattering orgasm.

Inches from her face, Horatio watched her come undone. A long deep groan left his throat feeling her muscles contract. A series of quick spasms, gripped at his fingers again and again. Then warm silkiness covered him as she bucked and moaned, frantically breathless.

"I've got you, beautiful," he murmured against her open lips. "I have you." His blue eyes locked on her glazed emeralds and he slowed his movement then stilled, letting her come back to him.

Calleigh was completely out of breath. A tiny gasp left her lips as he drew his hand back, looking into her bright green eyes. "Lay against me. It's okay. Relax," he dryly whispered.

"I… don't," she licked her dry lips, "Want to hurt you." She exhaled, her voice raspy, "Oh God, what you do to me. Horatio."

A smile pulled at his lips and the corner of his dreamy blue eyes. "You won't hurt me, beautiful."

She softly kissed his lips and tucked herself in against his side refusing to lie on top of him. "How's that?" She smiled in content, relaxing, forgetting about everything.

"I guess… it will have to do sweetheart," he breathed in his sleep-roughened tone, sliding his hand over her silky hair.

Calleigh let out a long breath and relaxed, snuggling in against him. "Oh God," she sighed, "I don't want to move."

Horatio smiled. He pressed his lips against her ear and in a whispery soft tone breathed, "Then don't."

She closed her eyes against him with a smile, in complete tranquility. A quiet moment passed and images flashed in her mind.

"Oh my God! I have to," she gasped suddenly and shot up off the bed, stunning the redhead. "Oh my God… I'm gonna be late!"

"For what?" He asked, not remembering exactly.

Calleigh quickly lifted the towel off the floor and headed for the bathroom.

"Okay," Horatio muttered extending the word. His eyes on the door and a smile on his face.

A few minutes went by. Calleigh came out and headed towards the dresser in haste. She pulled out a pair of pink underwear and slipped sexily into them.

A very low hum left his throat. "You're undoing me beautiful," he rumbled, with intent blue eyes. "I don't know why you're putting them on and I do love watching you wiggle into them but I can assure you, they will be coming off." He lowly rumbled, "One way or another."

Calleigh turned toward him with a small chuckle and her eyes widened in surprise. The blanket below his waist area was sticking straight up.

"Oh my… God," she murmured and tilted her head in sorrow. She bit down on her bottom lip. "I'm sorry," she frowned, "I have to go… but I promise to make it up to you."

"Go, where?" He asked in a bit of a strained tone.

Calleigh slipped on her bra, then blouse, stepped into her tight fitting pants and wiggled her hips pulling them up.

Horatio growled low, "Now you are downright teasing me. Come over here, beautiful," he rumbled low with a killer smile.

Calleigh walked over toward him, buttoning her blouse. She sat down beside him finishing with the last button. "Promise you won't be mad?"

Horatio began to slowly unbutton her blouse. "I won't be mad," he whispered with a grin.

"I'm serious, Horatio, stop. Listen to me," she answered and began to button her blouse again. Her green eyes locked with his.

Horatio's head tilted seeing her seriousness. "Calleigh?" He questioned reaching for her hand.

The blonde held his clear blue eyes and answered, "I have to go see Stetler. I have to be there by 8 am sharp."

Horatio's eyes narrowed. He shifted and grimaced in pain. "I'm going with you."

She shook her head. "No you're not Horatio. You're gonna stay right here in bed and rest… like you promised me!" She held his darkening blue eyes.

He shook his head and let out a long breath. Calleigh watched his jaw flex. His eyes narrowed in thought and he softly breathed, "Don't go. Wait a few days and we'll go together. We're in this together Calleigh."

She got up and shook her head side to side. "I know… but I have to do this. I can handle Stetler. I'll be fine, don't worry."

'_Don't worry!'_ he thought in dismay, letting out another breath, part frustration part denial. She was going into the lion's den… without a weapon, so to speak. Without him! Her back-up, her boss! Stetler was going to eat her alive and spit her out while he laid in bed doing nothing about it.

"No," Horatio said flatly with steely blue eyes as he shook his head back and forth. _'Like hell he was going to let this happen!'_ He didn't want her to go without him. He needed to be there to protect her. "We'll go together," he said, shifting to sit up.

Calleigh heaved a sigh. With one hand on her hip she watched him struggle for a long moment. "Stop!" She snapped. You're not coming with me! I'm going alone, Horatio… whether you like it or not." Her tone filled with finality.

Horatio frowned. She was upset. He didn't mean to upset her. _'How the hell did that happen?'_ he wondered, just staring at her at a loss for words.

Calleigh knew. She watched the play of emotions on his face. First confusion, then a frown. She turned and looked at the clock.

"You have to take your pills," she explained clearly upset, then reached down for the bottle on the night table.

Horatio reached for her wrist, taking ahold. "I don't feel good about this Calleigh. Please," he barely whispered, "Stetler doesn't fight fair."

Calleigh sat on the bed again and sighed. "Are you going to hold me here against my will," she teased looking at his hand on her wrist, trying to lighten the mood.

Horatio didn't smile but he did release her wrist. "No," he said flatly. I would never do that. I wouldn't ask you to do anything you didn't want to Calleigh… but this is different. I know Stetler. I know how he thinks. I know how he works."

"You forget I know him too! I'm a big girl Horatio. I know you want to be there to protect me and all… but I have to face IAB today, one way or the other. I'm sorry," she explained and reached for the bottle of pills again, only this time she stared at the bottles.

There were two, one bottle of Tylenol and one bottle of Percocet which couldn't be confused. The bottle was amber and a prescription.

Horatio watched her then looked away.

Calleigh turned towards him with narrowing eyes. "You're better," she said in realization.

Horatio nodded slowly knowing she busted him.

"Did you take the pills I gave you this morning?" Her tone rose slightly in anger.

His blue glazed-over eyes were suddenly very clear and if he was taking the pain killers…. Calleigh glared at him in realization. "Well? Did you?"

"I took them," he answered lowly unable to hold her gaze.

"Then why can't you look at me? Why do you look and sound so good?" She asked accusingly.

Calleigh lifted the bottle when he didn't answer. She unscrewed the cover of the Percocet bottle and looked at the pills then gasped, "Horatio Caine! You switched the pills!"

His blue eyes locked with hers. His tone low, even, "You said you were giving me Tylenol."

Calleigh let out an exasperated breath. "I was trying to help you! You wouldn't take them if I told you they were painkillers, would you?"

Horatio nodded. "The Tylenol is helping," he explained quietly holding her gaze. "You don't need to lie to me."

"I didn't lie!" Calleigh huffed and shook her head angry with him. "I was trying to help you. You know that but you're too bullheaded to accept it!" She stood up and headed for the door. "I'll bring up your coffee and make you something to eat. What would you like?"

"I'm… I'm not hungry Calleigh," he softly answered.

"You need to have food in your system for the pills to work Horatio."

"No thank you," he answered softly.

She stared angrily at him for a long moment then threw her hands in the air. "Fine," she sassed, "Whatever!" With the wave of her hand she walked out of the bedroom.

Horatio heaved a sigh and shook his head back and forth. _'Fucking Stetler!'_ He wanted to rip him apart, piece by piece. He wanted to kill him!

The bell rang and Calleigh opened the door for Alexx.

The ME immediately knew something was wrong. "He's awake?" She said.

Calleigh nodded. "And upset with me. He doesn't want me to go. Maybe you can talk some sense into him." She whispered, "Stetler threatened to have officers come pick us up if we didn't show. I can't let that happen."

"Does Horatio know about it?" Alexx asked with concern.

The blonde shook her head side to side. "No. He doesn't need to know," she answered, looking down.

"Baby, lying to him will only make matters worse. Maybe you should just come clean and tell him."

"Alexx, you and I know he'll force himself out of that bed and go with me. He's in no condition to…" She exhaled heavily, "He can barely make it to the bathroom!"

"Okay, honey. Finish getting ready and let's see if I can talk some sense into him."

"Good luck," Calleigh sighed, turned and walked into the kitchen. "Hang on," she said handing Alexx a cup of coffee. "Would you bring this to him? I'm sure he'll refuse it from me." She shook her head feeling her emotions swirl.

Alexx put a tender hand on her arm. "Honey, you bring it to him. I'm sure he's not as mad as you think." Alexx paused, "Did he eat anything yet?"

"No," Called sassed, "he said he's not hungry. He's mad at me and is just being spiteful, I'm sure."

"No… I would never do that," Horatio answered quietly. "And I'm sorry I upset you."

Calleigh eyes widened on the redhead. He was standing near the couch wearing his silk pinstripe pajamas.

Her mouth hung open and she questioned, "Horatio! How the hell did you get dressed, let alone get down the stairs?"

Alexx looked down and walked into the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee, staying out of their way.

Calleigh headed for him exasperated. The anger was radiating from her as she snapped, "You should be in bed, Horatio!"

The redhead nodded speaking softly, "I know. I didn't want you to leave…" he sighed looking down, remorseful, "Before I had the chance to say I was sorry."

Calleigh instantly lightened. She bit down on her lip and rubbed his arm affectionately. "I'm sorry for lying to you. I was just trying to help your recovery along."

Horatio inclined his head and held onto her arms. "No more drugs, sweetheart. All right?"

Calleigh exhaled heavily. "I don't suppose we can discuss this when I get back?"

Horatio nodded and reached out with his right hand. He brought her in against his body and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't let him get to you. He will do everything and anything to get under your skin. You have to be in control of your emotions more than ever today. Okay?"

She drew back finding his loving eyes and beamed him a smile. "In control, huh?" She winked. "That's easy."

Horatio chuckled, "You're damn right it is, especially for my southern belle." He softly kissed her lips. "Good luck."

She embraced him tenderly and answered kindly, "Thank you handsome, for understanding."

Alexx suddenly clapped her hands, leaning on the kitchen counter watching the two lovebirds make up.

"Very nice," she looked over at the clock, "but if you want to make it on time, you had better get going, honey."

"Thanks Alexx," she answered and headed for the door.

"You sure you won't consider me keeping you some company, sweetheart?"

"No," Calleigh turned and answered then pointed to the stairs. "Now get back to bed!"

"Yes ma'am," Horatio looked down with one of his beautiful boyish grins.

"See you later," she said running back for him. She kissed his lips, hugged him and turned with a laugh heading for the door again. "Bye," she drawled and pulled the door closed behind her.

Horatio exhaled looking down, shaking his head side to side.

"She's going to be fine, sugar," Alexx reassured.

"I hope so," he replied and picked up the phone. He tapped a few buttons and waited.

"Eric. It's Horatio. Yes. I need a favor…"

Alexx grinned and took another mouthful of coffee murmuring, "Isn't love grand."

III

Calleigh looked at her phone again checking the time. She was five minutes early. She walked into the lab quickly greeted by Eric and Ryan then saw Stetler making his way toward the interrogation room.

With a wave, she turned and headed for interrogation room one. She entered and watched Stetler eye her up and down then place a small recorder on the table.

"One minute to spare," he scoffed looking around. "Where's Lieutenant Caine?"

Calleigh crossed her arms over her chest. "Home resting. Recuperating. He was tortured and almost killed Rick. He's going to need some time to heal and recover."

"Almost doesn't count," he replied with a smug stare. "Have a seat Detective Duquesne." There was just a hint of laughter in his tone and Calleigh knew the bastard was enjoying this.

Calleigh sat and leaned forward in the chair, resting her arms on the table.

"So Lieutenant Caine is at home resting?" Stetler inquired again.

"Yes. I just said that," Calleigh replied wondering what the bastard was up to. She added, "There's no way he could have made it in here today."

"Tomorrow then," Stetler answered with a sly smirk playing with her emotions.

"Not a chance in hell, he's going to make it in anytime for the next week or two. He's been through hell Stetler!"

"Really." Stetler leaned in and held her blazing gaze. "So… why don't you explain to me how the good Lieutenant made it to a bogus funeral yesterday?"

Calleigh let out a slow breath keeping her emotions in check and held his cold eyes. "Rick, are you going to tell me why _I'm _here or keep asking me questions about Horatio?"

Stetler's eyes narrowed on her. "I wanted to tell you together but I guess this is just as well. You're both suspended without pay until further notice."

Calleigh shot up from her chair and snapped, "What? Why?"

"Sit down Detective," Stetler ordered. "You lied," he said simply.

"Lied?" About what?" She asked loudly.

"I asked you if you were working a case and you clearly answered no. Yet you were. You lied, Detective!"

Calleigh shook her head. "Paco went missing! We weren't working a case! We were trying to find Paco!"

"Paco," Stetler scoffed then shoved a pad across the table. "Start writing Detective."

Calleigh eyes narrowed. "What? After two years, we caught Judge Joseph Ratner and this is how you treat us? Like we're the criminals?"

Stetler's eyes widened just a bit. "Yes," he sneered, "I found out on the eleven o'clock news last night! Would you like to tell me why that is, Detective?"

"You're IAB. Not my Lieutenant! I don't owe you an explanation!"

"Well if you want to keep your job, I suggest you start explaining right now!" Stetler raised his voice, "You and Horatio both need your heads examined. This is the second time he went behind my back to the Feds. This is the second time he made me look like a fool and told me nothing of the case. He should have included me!" He pointed at Calleigh, "Now he has you doing it. It's disrespectful! You should have been smart enough to include me!"

"There was nothing to include you in, Sergeant. The Feds were the one's heading this investigation. Not us. So you should take it up with them!"

Stetler glared at her. "You work for me. Here," he spat getting loud. "I don't need to take it up with anyone! You and the Lieutenant are both suspended until further notice!"

Calleigh's mind was spinning and Horatio's words, echoed in her head. _'Stay calm. Be in control.'_ Calleigh couldn't control her overpowering emotions.

"Got to hell Rick!" She snapped with a deadly glare, turned and walked out.

Stetler sat back and shut the recorder off. He grinned watching her storm away.

Eric pressed a button and lifted his cell phone to his ear. "It's done. Calleigh just stormed out on Stetler. She's pissed H. I don't know what he said to her but it's clear she's unhappy."

"Thanks for the heads up Eric and please keep this between us."

"Sure H. You know I'll always keep you in the loop." Eric replied and disconnected the call.

Alexx stared at Horatio who let out a long slow breath.

"Is everything okay, sugar?"

"I'm afraid not, Alexx. Calleigh walked out on the interview with Stetler."

"Oh no," Alexx gasped with a hand to her mouth.

"Please don't mention any of this to her," he asked softly.

"Of course not baby but what are you going to do? How can you help her Horatio?"

Horatio's eyes narrowed in thought. "I have two choices and both are on shaky ground right now."

"I'm almost afraid to ask," she chuckled.

"I can attempt to talk to Rick or… I can talk to the Chief, but I'd rather not get him involved if it's just a slap on the wrist. I can handle Stetler myself."

"You think Calleigh will tell you what happened?" Alexx asked unsure.

Horatio nodded. "Without a doubt. She's gonna want to vent right away. She…" Horatio's paused thinking of the right words to explain it. His head tilted to the side. "She has a thing about Stetler."

"You mean loathes him. I know," Alexx laughed.

Horatio nodded.

The front door opened and Calleigh called out. "I'm home."

Horatio inhaled a breath and thanked Alexx for all her help.

Calleigh walked into the room and Horatio instantly noticed her anger.

"You're unhappy," he breathed.

"You have no idea!" Calleigh snapped back. She shook her head back and forth. "I want to kill Rick," she murmured.

"What happened?" Alexx asked.

Calleigh looked at Horatio and growled, "The bastard suspended us without pay, pending a formal hearing!"

"What?" Horatio rumbled sitting up more in bed. He stifled a groan and cradled his midsection.

"He was waiting for this, Horatio. The bastard was smiling through the whole interview. I think he's gonna try and have us fired."

Horatio let out a long breath upset with himself. He should have never let her go in there alone. What the fuck was he thinking! Oh yeah, he wasn't! Calleigh had demanded he remain at home in bed. _'Fuck!'_ the redhead thought with the set of his jaw.

"Horatio," she called softening. Watching him process her words.

"I'll handle it Calleigh," he said looking down in thought. "I'm sorry, Stetler upset you," he breathed looking into her teary angry eyes. "I'm sorry… I wasn't there with you. I should have been. He would have never pulled this shit on me!"

Calleigh blew out a breath. "Please don't blame yourself. I think he would have done the same thing Horatio. He wanted us both there and I feel like he wants both of us gone. One way or another."

"Yes…" Said Horatio with a cold smile. "One way or another, Rick is going to see the light!"

Calleigh could see the intensity in Horatio's eyes. The blonde sat on the bed, beside him. "Please Horatio… let's not do anything rash."

"It's time Rick had a wake-up call," Horatio growled throwing the covers off.

"Where are you going?" Calleigh asked with worry.

Horatio smiled and reached for her hand. "I'm only going to the bathroom, sweetheart. Stop worrying. I promise you everything will work out."

Calleigh nodded and helped him up. Horatio slowly made his way to the bathroom.

Alexx patted Calleigh on the back. "Just give him a chance honey. Horatio has been up against Rick before and I'm sure he will be again."

"He's exhausted Alexx. This is the last thing he needs," she said feeling terrible. "I should have handled it myself," she berated herself, "but I just can't tolerate being in the same room with that… jerk off!"

Alexx chuckled, "I understand baby and I feel the same way. I think Stetler gives us all the willies."

TBC…

* * *

We have a little more to go before this one is over. Enjoy the fun while it lasts… I promise you all a shocker!


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful comments and reviews and sticking with me this long, on this story. A few more chaps and it will be done, but not without a killer surprise or two. Thank you to my beta, Betty, for all the time and thoughts you put into helping me spiff it all up! A very heartfelt thank you to all my awesome readers! :)

* * *

Enjoy!

Here we go…

III

The early rays of the sun slowly streamed into the bedroom, brightening it. The ocean's tide grew louder as the seagulls squawked and cried.

Horatio lay in bed awake listening, with Calleigh snuggled close against his body. Her arm lay across his chest and she groaned, agitated in sleep.

The redhead shook his head troubled. He knew exactly why Calleigh was restless the whole night.

'_Stetler!' _

Horatio was upset and his mind berated him again and again. _'__You __should __have __never __let __her __go __alone! __What __the __hell__'__s __the __matter __with __you!__'_

He exhaled a soft breath and lightly caressed her arm, attempting to soothe her.

Calleigh's cell buzzed and the blonde's head shot up, her hand raked across his chest. "Who…? What?" She asked in a daze looking around.

Horatio winced and stifled his groan. He gently nudged her head back down against his shoulder. "It's all right. Relax sweetheart… let it ring."

"What time is it?" Calleigh rasped half asleep in a daze, completely unaware she just pushed off his battered chest.

"A little before 7 a.m." His hand slid against her hair soothingly. "Go back to sleep, sweetheart," he said in a low gritty tone.

The phone began to buzz again and Calleigh groaned. She lifted and snatched it off the night table. "If this is Stetler, I swear I going to kill—" She stared at the caller ID. _'__Withheld.__'_ Her eyes slowly roved back to Horatio.

"It's private," she said with confusion, blinking.

"Whoever it is… will leave a message. Lie back down, sweetheart."

Calleigh huffed, "Now… I'm curious." She flipped open her phone and answered, "Duquesne."

Horatio frowned and Calleigh knew he disapproved. They were both on the same wavelength too, thinking it was Stetler. They were wrong.

Calleigh's eyes widened hearing the voice on the other end of the line. She instantly sat up and rubbed her eyes, rasping,

"No sir, you didn't wake me. Yes sir, I am fine, thank you. Yes, Lieutenant Caine is slowly coming along. I tried to explain that to Sergeant Stetler but he advised me we were both suspended pending a formal investigation."

Calleigh nodded several times then turned to look at Horatio. She mouthed the words, covering the phone. 'It's the Chief.'

Horatio's eyes narrowed. He didn't have a chance to call him yet, with Calleigh being home the whole day, shadowing him.

"Yes sir," Calleigh said in a high tone, with a bit of happiness in her voice. "Thank you so much sir. I'll let Lieutenant Caine know," she let out a breath of relief then continued. "Sir may I ask you how—" She suddenly stopped talking and her eyes widened again.

Horatio's lips curved up just a bit observing her facial expression. She was once again stunned and he knew it.

"Really," she answered in a surprised tone. "Agent Cole and the Federal agency said that about us? Oh my." She smiled and Horatio exhaled a breath. "I'm stunned," Calleigh explained with a laugh. "No. No sir. I just… to be honest I never liked working with the Feds but my last two experiences have been very… encouraging."

Calleigh paused for a long moment then nodded. "Yes, I'll tell him. Thank you so much again, sir. Have a good day. We certainly will… now." She grinned, closed her phone then slithered back into the bed against Horatio.

Calleigh hummed low snuggling contently against his warm body. Her leg coiled around his and her arm embraced him tenderly. "Have I told you I love you?" She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Horatio chuckled low in a sensual tone, "Yes, I believe you have beautiful. So… are you going to share sweetheart, or am I gonna have to… persuade you?"

She placed a tender hand against his check, looked into his dreamy blue eyes and whispered against his lips, "Persuade me, handsome."

A low hum left his lips, "That… will be my pleasure."

III

The very next morning, Horatio frowned watching Calleigh dress for work. She wiggled into a tight-fitting pair of black slacks, then slipped a red tank top on. The blonde understood and knew the redhead was observing her. She turned towards him.

"You'll be back before you know it," she explained sadly. "You know you need to rest and recuperate, right handsome?" She slipped on a black fitted jacket covering up the small white bandage on her arm.

"I know," he sighed, giving her beautiful body a long lingering caress with his eyes. "I just thought…"

"What?" She asked sweetly, tilting her head to the side. "I'm fine," she explained, gesturing to the wound on her arm. "It was just a graze."

Embarrassed by his thoughts, the redhead looked down. "No, it's not that. I know you're fine. I um… I thought we were going to have some… quality time together." He paused in thought. "I don't know whether to thank the Chief… or kill him."

Calleigh gasped, laughed and waved her hand in the air. "You're crazy! The Chief saved our asses."

Horatio nodded and hummed low, drinking in her beautiful derrière while she checked herself in the mirror. "Yeah… and he took it away from me… sooner than I would like."

Calleigh giggled, and ran a hand through her long silky hair, straightening it. She patted her backside with a chuckle, "Well… it's yours and you can have it anytime you like…" she grinned then walked over and gave him a quick peck on the lips, finishing, "So get over it."

Horatio grinned wickedly at her.

Calleigh quickly drew back out of reach just as he grabbed for her. She laughed and Horatio groaned in pain.

Her smile faded and worry replaced it. "Oh my God, I'm sorry." She breathed, moving in closer seeing the pain he was in. "Horatio?" She called leaning over him.

Horatio swiftly wrapped her up in his arms and turned her onto the bed, pinning her down with his body. He chuckled above her and wiggled his brows at her.

"Got ya."

"Horatio Caine!" She snapped, struggling to get out from under him.

He laughed. "Something, wrong…," he asked while pressing open mouth kisses against her neck, "…beautiful?"

Calleigh sighed, then moaned in pleasure. "Stop… it," she breathed affected. Very affected. "You're gonna make me… late."

That low hum of his sent a thrill of excitement racing through her. "Just like old times," he chuckled, pressing his lips against her ear.

With eyes closed, entranced in his kisses, tone and touch, she answered, "Yes, well…, I want to make a good impression my first day back. I don't think… it will go over well with the Chief if I'm late."

Horatio drew back. He pursed his lips and nodded, then rolled off her onto his back with a groan. "You're right and we don't want to give Stetler anything to complain about."

Calleigh rolled toward him, sliding her hand over his chest. "Yeah, and what are we going to do about him Horatio? We can't let him get away with this."

"We won't," Horatio answered lowly. He turned toward Calleigh. "Just be careful sweetheart. I don't trust him but I don't have any evidence against him yet."

Calleigh snapped, "Yeah because he stole it from the AV lab!"

"He's going to slip up sooner or later Cal. We just have to be patient."

Calleigh shook her head annoyed. "I have no patience when it comes to that man."

Horatio scoffed and smiled, "I… know."

Calleigh let out a breath and rose. "I have to go." She walked around to his side of the bed, leaned down and softly brushed her lips against his. She clipped her badge on her belt and then her holster, with one of her back-up guns. "I love you and I'll call once I get settled in."

Horatio held her gaze. His hand squeezed hers lightly. "I love you too, beautiful. Have a good day."

"Eat something please! There are fresh bagels, and I made some potato and eggs. All you have to do is heat it up. Okay?"

Horatio let out a soft breath, "Yes ma'am."

"Later handsome." She smiled and held his blue eyes for a long moment, then turned and left.

Horatio stared up at the ceiling. He watched the fan go round and round, then reached over for the phone. He laid back and pressed a few buttons.

"Yes, I would like to know if Chief Burton is in his office yet?"

"Yes," the woman answered. "Who may I say is calling?"

"Horatio Caine."

"Sure Lieutenant," she answered almost with cheer in her tone.

Horatio frowned and was quickly greeted.

"Hello Horatio. I was expecting to hear from you sooner. How are you feeling?"

Horatio smiled. "I'm doing fine, sir. Thank you."

"You're on temporary leave. Correct Lieutenant?" The Chief asked in a no nonsense tone. "That is until the doctor clears you."

Horatio sighed, "Yes sir. I am."

"Until…?" The Chief continued waiting for Horatio to answer.

Horatio let out a breath, "Until the doctor clears me, sir."

"Very good Lieutenant. So we have an understanding then?

"Yes sir, we do. You have my word."

"Thank you, Horatio," the Chief answered, lightening up a bit. "So I take it this is a business call?"

"Um… Actually I wanted to thank you sir, for—."

"Not a problem, Horatio. I know Stetler has a hard on for you and he added Detective Duquesne to his hit list also. I wasn't about to stand by and let him run roughshod all over my two best detectives. He was just pissed because he wasn't kept in the loop."

"Sir… there's more to Sergeant Stetler than meets the eye. It's not something I feel comfortable discussing on the phone. Maybe we can meet and I can explain."

"Is this something that can wait until you're well again?"

Horatio nodded. "Yes. I believe it is, sir."

"Good, then I'll make sure to pay you a visit when you're up to it. I want you to rest and recover, and follow your doctor's orders this time, Horatio. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir, we are." Horatio paused. "I just wanted to say thank you again for intervening. Calleigh was very upset when Stetler suspended us."

"Sergeant Stetler had no right and no decision in the matter. He's IAB. I'm the Chief and if anyone needs a suspension, it will be me who delivers it. I spoke with the Sergeant and put him straight. He shouldn't be a problem anymore."

"Thank you sir." Horatio said feeling relieved but knowing, Stetler would always be a thorn in his side.

"Get some rest, Horatio. I'm sure that southern belle has you tied down to the bed."

Horatio chuckled, "Yes, she certainly does."

"All right. We'll talk again soon. Take care, my friend."

"Thank you, Chief," Horatio replied and disconnected the call. He let out a long breath, still looking up at the ceiling. 'That went… well.'

He blinked suddenly feeling very tired. His eyes slowly closed in fatigue and he dozed off.

The phone rang and caused Horatio to jump awake. He lifted it to his ear answering it.

"Hello?"

"You sleeping, handsome," her tone was filled with happiness.

He smiled. "Just dozing, beautiful. How is everything?"

"Good," she answered cheerfully. "Better than I expected and I heard Stetler got ripped a new one from the Chief too." She whispered, "I'll tell you about it when I get home."

"Sounds good," Horatio answered in his whiskey tone.

"I have a mountain of paperwork to get into. I'll call you on my lunch break."

"No worries, sweetheart. Just take it slow and we'll talk later."

"Okay, handsome. Talk to you in a little while." She clicked off the phone and Horatio did the same. He tossed it to the side, still on the bed and rolled over a bit with a groan. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

III

Horatio was comfortably resting when the phone roused him. With eyes still closed his hand searched all around the mattress until he came up with it.

"Hello?" He answered in a dry gritty tone. It was clear he was sleeping.

"Hey. You're actually getting some rest. That's great!" Calleigh beamed in her high cheerful tone.

A low groan left Horatio's throat as he rolled onto his back, keeping the phone against his ear. "What time is it?" He asked uncaring, still feeling exhausted.

"Almost 1 o'clock," she answered.

Horatio's eyes opened wide in disbelief. He looked over at the clock, double-checking. "It feels like I just went to sleep."

"Good," Calleigh answered. "The pills are working."

Horatio's brows arched and he lifted his left hand to his forehead feeling woozy. "What… pills?" He asked unsure. As far as he knew he was only taking the Tylenol on the night table.

Calleigh chuckled, "The pills on the night table."

His eyes narrowed a bit and he looked over at the night table. 'She didn't say Tylenol. She said pills,' he reminded himself then questioned. "You mean the Tylenol, right?"

"Is that the only bottle on the night table?"

"Calleigh…?" He questioned in a low tone. What did you do?"

"Me?" she chuckled, "Two can play this game, handsome."

"You…" He said taken aback, "You switched the pills, didn't you?"

Sweet laughter filled the line and Horatio nodded, knowing. She got him… again.

"Are you done?" He asked annoyed.

"Oh come on now, handsome. Don't be mad. I'm only trying to help you. I love you!" She said in a high tone.

"I know that," he answered softly.

"The pills are helping you to rest. Look how good you felt this morning. Why do you think that is? Because you're finally getting some rest, Horatio."

He heaved a sigh. "You're right."

Her tone softened even more, "So why do you fight taking them?"

"I don't… I don't like the feeling they give me. I feel… never mind," he exhaled.

"No. Tell me please?" She asked pleading.

"It's nothing beautiful, really."

"Like hell!" She snapped getting upset. "Why can't you just tell me, Horatio?"

A long pause filled the line and he answered, "They make me feel… helpless."

Calleigh's eyes widened. "Oh. I didn't think about that. I mean… I didn't realize why. I just thought they gave you bad dreams."

"That too," he answered sharply.

"Did you dream?" She asked in defense.

"No… I didn't."

"That's good," she answered hesitant. "How about… you only take them when I'm home. Would that be okay?" She asked softly, kindly.

Horatio couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. His whiskey tone dropped low, sincere, "Yes. It would."

"Okay," Calleigh smiled and he could hear it in her voice, "So we have a deal, handsome. No more games, all right?"

"All right," he answered. "Although… I had no idea you switched the pills this time."

Calleigh chuckled, "I learned from the best!"

Horatio's deep laughter filled the line and Calleigh closed her eyes, wishing to be in his arms.

"You should eat something soon," she breathed into the phone.

"I'm gonna get up now. I could use a nice cup of coffee and the potato and eggs sound good."

"Great!" She squealed in the phone.

Horatio closed his eyes and pulled it away from his ear. "If I only knew the things that make you this happy," he teased, sitting up in the bed.

"I'm easy to please, handsome."

"Hmmm," a low deep hum filled the line and Calleigh gasped.

"Horatio Caine, get you mind out of the gutter!"

He laughed, "Great minds, beautiful."

"I'll talk to you later! After you eat!" She chuckled.

"Okay sweetheart," he answered, disconnected the call and dragged himself out of bed.

III

Horatio heated his food, picked up his coffee and slowly headed out onto the balcony.

He inhaled a deep breath, loving the ocean air. The warm sun felt great on his battered body. He relaxed back against the cushioned chair and just let the heat from the sun soothe him.

A moment passed while he lifted the cup to his lips and sighed in content_.__ '__Mmm. __She __makes __wonderful __coffee,__'_ he thought, sticking his fork into the frittata. He hummed his pleasure and after a few bites sat back and relaxed again thinking about her.

They needed a vacation. He didn't forget. And now was the perfect time. His mind wandered and he zoned out thinking of where he could take her. It had to be a surprise. It had to be beautiful and romantic. It had to be a very special place, because what he had planned, neither would ever forget. He smiled in thought and—

"Oratio! Oratio!"

Horatio blinked and turned looking out at the ocean. He was hearing things again. 'Damn, pills.' He had several nightmares of Paco calling out to help him but the redhead told no one. He always kept his nightmares to himself.

"Oratio?" The little voice roughened and got louder, "Hey señor! You awake yet!"

Horatio blinked again and rose this time looking over the side of the railing. His lips curved up.

Frank, Timmy, and Paco were standing there looking up at him.

"Come around," he said, lifting his hand toward the front.

He laughed and slowly made his way down the stairs to the beachfront door. He slid it open watching the smile spread across Paco's face.

"Hola Oratio!" Little Paco smiled and hugged him gently.

"Hola Paco," Horatio chuckled. Timmy. Frank." The redhead greeted.

"Something smells good," Paco said rubbing his belly. "I bet Calleigh made bacon and eggs again!"

Horatio shook his head. "Nope. Potato and eggs. Would you like some?"

"I'm starving!" Paco exclaimed with a nod.

Timmy laughed and shoved him lightly. "You're always starving!"

Paco pushed him back and the boys began playing and wrestling around.

"Timmy?" Horatio asked, "How about you son?"

Timmy looked up for a second and nodded, "Okay… if you have enough!" Timmy gasped hard as Paco caught him between the legs.

Timmy groaned holding himself and slowly went down to the floor, writhing.

Horatio's eyes widened. "Paco…?"

Paco smirked a devious smile and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. "Timmy taught me that!"

"My… mistake," Timmy squeaked, "I'm… okay… Horatio."

Paco held his belly and went hysterical laughing. "You sound like a girl!"

Timmy began laughing as Frank barked, "If you got hit in the nuggets Paco, you would sound like a girl too!"

Horatio chuckled and shook his head walking with Frank into the kitchen. Frank took a seat at the counter.

"Coffee, Frank?" Horatio asked.

"Sure H. Thanks."

Horatio proceeded to heat the potato and eggs. He poured Frank a coffee and took a seat across from him.

"How you feeling, Frank?"

He smirked, "I'm still pissed at you for not telling me what was going down."

Horatio nodded. "Sorry my friend. Calleigh was determined, and I knew she was right. You weren't up for it."

"And you were?" He snapped.

Horatio looked down wondering how he could explain. "I um… had some healing and was feeling better."

"Sí!" Paco hopped off the couch and flung the pillow at Timmy. He ran into the kitchen. "Red Cloud did healing on Oratio. He felt all better."

Frank smirked at Horatio, mocking him. "Red Cloud did healing?"

"Yeah," Horatio exhaled knowing the big Texan was about to burst out laughing.

"It's true," Timmy joined in and sat at the counter looking at Horatio. The boy smiled shyly and looked down.

"Really?" Frank rubbed at his ribs. "Well were the hell is Red Cloud now? I could use some damn healing!"

Paco laughed and stuck his fork into the plate in front of him. "Red Cloud is back home on his ranch."

Frank put up a hand. "Don't even tell me this guy has a ranch?"

"He does," Horatio answered with a grin and wink at Paco. It's really very nice. Calleigh and I stayed there for a few days when Joe went blind."

With a full mouth, Paco exclaimed, "Dr. Joe went blind! How? When? Did Red Cloud heal him too?

Timmy began eating and was laughing with a full mouth. "You really have to slow down Paco."

Frank shook his head at the rate of speed Paco could speak and Horatio pushed a napkin his way, watching the food fly out of Paco's rambling mouth.

Horatio answered, "Joe was fine after a little rest. His blindness was temporary, son."

Paco smiled widely at Horatio and nodded. He stuck his fork into the potato, shoved it in his mouth and answered, "I missed you señor."

"I missed you too, Paco," Horatio replied with a shy smile.

Timmy shook his head and laughed, "You just saw him a few days ago, Paco."

"I know," Paco answered and shrugged, "But… I still miss him."

Frank grinned at Horatio, who rubbed at his eyes. "You look tired, H. How you feeling?"

"I feel… better. Thank you Frank."

Frank scoffed, "The doc still drugging you up, isn't he?"

"No… Callleigh is!"

"What?" The big Texan laughed. "You have to be kidding me!"

Horatio sighed, "I wish I was. Apparently, she pulled a switcheroo with my pills last night."

Paco smirked and pointed at the redhead. "Calleigh's smart! She knows you no take your pills like Dr. Joe said. So she sneaks them in."

Timmy shook his head and laughed. "Yeah well Aunt Jenna can't get Frank to take his either."

Horatio stared at the big Texan who smirked and grinned with a nod.

"Great minds," Frank scoffed.

The boys were hysterical laughing. "You two are exactly alike! You're bad and don't listen to Dr. Joe. No wonder he is grumpy all the time!" Paco laughed while Timmy gave a nod and high fived him.

Horatio's eyes narrowed on Paco and then Timmy. He turned towards Frank. "What do you say we show these… boys how alike we are?"

Frank grinned, "Sounds good to me, H. What do you have in mind?"

The perfect game!

III

Timmy and Paco sat at the table, across from Frank and Horatio.

"This game is called Pictionary. One person draws and the other has to guess what he's drawing."

"I think I like cards better señor," Paco nervously exhaled toward Horatio. "I can't draw!"

"It'll be fun. Trust me," Horatio grinned looking at Timmy. He winked and turned towards Frank.

"You ready?"

Frank shook his head. "Who the hell would have thought I would be playing a board game this afternoon! I don't know how to play this crap," he grumbled.

Timmy nudged Paco, chuckling, "They're going to lose. Frank can't draw!"

Paco snapped and shoved Timmy. "Neither can I!"

Timmy laughed, "Yes, you can. Just do your best and think about what you are drawing. Give me clues. Pull on your ear if it sounds like something and I'll take guesses."

Paco shook his head side to side. "I think we should play cards. I am good at that!"

"Nope," Horatio laughed. "Pick a card," the redhead informed Timmy, who chose a card from the box.

He examined it and nodded, then handed it to Frank.

"Okay, so you both know what you're drawing. What's the color?"

"It's red. All play," he answered.

Okay so you ready? Horatio asked, making sure Paco was keeping up. He flipped over the sand timer. "Go!"

Timmy began drawing and Paco stared watching the lines on the paper come together.

"Take guesses!" Timmy groaned at Paco, while still drawing.

Horatio watched Frank draw and his brows arched high. "That looks like a box."

"It's not done!" Frank groaned.

Paco gasped and jumped up in his chair when Timmy drew the flap. "It an envelope!"

"You got it!" Timmy shouted and Paco jammed his fist in the air, "Caramba!" He started dancing around, taunting Horatio and Frank, "We got it! We beat you!"

Everyone began laughing and Horatio explained, "That's only the first round. Now you have to draw."

Paco's smile instantly faded. "But… I can't draw!"

"I guess were about to find out," Horatio chuckled and nodded. "Pick a card. Let me see the color?"

"It's yellow!" Paco grinned and looked at the word knowing it. "I think I can do this good, Timmy," he explained.

Horatio smiled and gave him a wink. Okay, so a person, place, or animal. "You ready?" When Paco nodded, Horatio turned the sand timer over. "Go!"

He began drawing as Frank blurted out rapidly, "Dog. Horse… What the hell is that!"

Timmy was trying not to laugh, and kept his eyes on Paco's drawing.

"Guess!" Paco snapped, looking over at Horatio who was also drawing. "Hurry! He draws good!" Paco speedily said.

"Unicorn," Timmy said and Paco shook his head with wide eyes, pointing his pencil at the paper. "What's it sound like?" Timmy asked then pointed at the paper. "Draw what it sounds like?"

Paco began drawing something new while Frank groaned again and again, "You sure that's not a horse, H!"

"C'mon Frank, it's not that hard," Horatio quietly chuckled.

Timmy looked at Paco's new drawing. "That looks like a… wagon."

Paco nodded, "Yes." He tugged on his ear for, sounds like.

Timmy stared at the picture then shouted, "Dragon!" And both boys began shouting and cheering.

Frank snatched the paper from Horatio and stared at it. "That, don't look like no dragon I ever seen!" Frank snapped, "What's with his nose?"

Horatio tucked his chin at the big Texan. "That's supposed to be fire, Frank," Horatio lowly explained.

Frank barked, "Fire, my ass!"

They all started laughing.

Paco grinned at the redhead. "I did good, Timmy said."

"You certainly did son. See, you can draw," Horatio explained proudly.

"Sí. I like this game. We play again!"

"All right son." Horatio smiled and pushed the pencil and paper at Frank.

"We're down 2 nothing here, Frank. Draw something I can guess."

Frank picked up a card, looked at it and handed it to Timmy.

"I got you on this one bucko," he smirked at Timmy.

"We'll see," Timmy answered, getting ready.

"Go," Horatio said turning the timer over. Not a second went by when Paco yelled out, "Water!"

"Yes!" Timmy shouted and both boys celebrated again.

Horatio looked at the paper and then Frank. "What is that supposed to be Frank?"

The Texan rumbled, "I was drawing a sink, with a faucet!"

Horatio braced his midsection and began laughing hard. "Forget it. We don't stand a chance. Maybe we need to change partners."

Paco and Timmy both shook their heads back and forth. "Nope!" The boys laughed.

They played the game for a little longer, and Frank ordered in a few pizzas. The boys ate at the table while Horatio rested comfortably on the couch.

Frank watched the redhead begin to doze off and quieted the boys.

Paco stared. "He needs lots of rest Red Cloud said. Especially if he no take his pills!"

"Keep it down," Frank whispered, "Then he can rest."

Paco smiled and whispered back, "It was fun playing the game. You draw very funny Big Frank."

"So do you bucko!" Frank laughed and finished chewing his food.

Paco left the chair and quietly walked into the living room. Frank kept a watchful eye on the young boy.

"Don't wake him," Timmy hissed lowly.

"I won't!" Paco snapped back in a whisper then lifted the throw blanket, lightly over Horatio. He pulled it up and covered Horatio's neck then smiled when Horatio moaned low but didn't wake.

Paco walked back over toward the table with a smirk at Timmy and Frank. "I no wake him, see." His brow rose wisely.

Timmy watched the redhead's eyes open. He chuckled quietly.

"Make sure you… save me a slice," Horatio dryly rumbled.

Paco gasped and turned, "Shit! I did wake you!"

"No, you didn't son," Horatio smiled. "And… Thank you for the blanket."

Paco headed back for Horatio. He gently sat on the couch next to him. "De nada. You feel better Oratio?" Paco asked, rubbing Horatio's forearm affectionately.

"I do, Paco. Thank you."

Paco smiled and moved in closer, snuggling against the redhead. "It's okay? I don't hurt you, do I? I think watching you sleep makes me tired." Paco yawned.

"It's fine, son," Horatio laughed low and put one arm around Paco's shoulder, bringing him in against his body. The redhead let his eyes close again in content.

It wasn't long before the door opened and Calleigh quietly entered, seeing Timmy, Paco and Horatio asleep on the couch. Frank was watching the football game with the sound muted.

She grinned and spoke quietly. "Thanks for staying with him Frank."

"He did pretty good Calleigh. The boys completely wore him out at Pictionary."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, no. He didn't play that with them, did he? His ribs must be killing him!" She chuckled.

"Mine too. Thanks for asking," Frank laughed. "We all had a lot of fun…" He looked over at the slumbering three. "As you can see."

Horatio's head was slouched over to the right, toward Paco and Timmy's head was resting on Horatio's left shoulder.

Calleigh pulled out her cell phone and quickly snapped a picture. She shushed a laughing Frank.

Timmy's loud cell phone went off with the song, playing, "Bang your head…" And Horatio's eyes snapped open.

"Hello," Timmy groggily answered. "No, I'm okay Aunt Jenna. We're with Frank at Horatio's house. I'll tell him. Yes, Horatio's resting like he's supposed to be. No we didn't exhaust him Aunt Jenna." Timmy laughed and let his head tiredly drop back against the couch. "Okay, see you later."

Horatio yawned and covered his mouth. "What, happened?"

Frank laughed, "You conked out, and so did Paco and then Timmy joined you both."

"Oh," Horatio smiled up at Calleigh. "And… how was your day, sweetheart?'

"Not as fun as yours," she smiled, taking in the adorable scene. Paco was still out cold and Horatio stared.

Timmy nudged Horatio and whispered, "He's been having trouble sleeping. He's having nightmares of the judge."

Horatio's eyes narrowed. "Is he?" He questioned low and looked up at Calleigh.

"Maybe we can ask Joe for Jennie's number. I think maybe it's time he talks with someone."

Calleigh nodded and kneeled. "I'll call Joe and talk to him." She lightly nudged the sleeping child.

"Paco honey, wake up…"

Paco's eyes flew open with a gasp and he squeezed Horatio's midsection yelling, "No hurt me! No more!"

Horatio groaned in pain as his head reared back against the couch. He put one arm around Paco trying to ease him but his words caught in his throat.

Calleigh's eyes widened and she quickly calmed Paco, lightly tugging on his hands that were still clenched around a shocked Horatio.

"Easy honey. It's just a dream, you're safe here Paco. Can you loosen your hold on Horatio, honey?"

Paco blinked in realization, then took one look up at the wounded redhead and immediately released him.

"I so sorry, Oratio." Paco said, quickly standing up on the couch next to him. "I hurt you," Paco said sadly, kneeling next to him again.

Horatio shook his head side to side but his tone was shaky, full of pain. "I'm, all right… son."

"He's okay, Paco," Calleigh assured the small boy but Paco was smarter than that.

He turned toward Horatio and held his pain-riddled eyes for a long moment. "I hurt you bad this time. I'm sorry," Paco's lip dropped in sadness. His brown eyes welled.

"Hey…," Horatio whispered, "I'm okay Paco. Really," He said lowly, reaching for his hands. "It was an accident, son. I know you didn't mean it."

Paco rubbed his eyes then reached for Horatio's hands again. "I still… have bad dreams. I try not to but they just come. I pray to Dios and the Great Spirit but… I still see him." Paco leaned in closer toward Horatio and whispered, "The bad man."

"I know son. I'm sorry," Horatio answered holding the boy's sad gaze. "It sometimes takes a while for the nightmares to go away. I have a friend I would like you to talk to. I think maybe she can make the dreams go away for good."

Paco pursed his lips and smirked. "You think she can help… like you, and Red Cloud?"

Horatio let out a soft breath, "Not exactly… but if you tell her what you see and how you feel, I know she can help you feel better."

Paco's lips scrunched to one side as he held Horatio's empathetic gaze. "Only you make me feel better, Oratio."

Horatio's brows arched high and he swallowed looking down shyly.

Timmy smiled and nodded, knowing exactly what Paco was talking about. He felt it when he was with Horatio too.

Frank put a tender hand on Timmy's shoulder, knowing. Timmy grinned at Frank. Their relationship was growing stronger a little at a time.

Calleigh sat on the couch, listening to the conversation.

"Um… I'm not a doctor Paco." Horatio explained softly.

Paco nodded. "Sí. I know that… but I don't need a doctor to make me feel better when you do. Sí?" Paco looked down and muttered, "I feel better when I talk to you. You make it not hurt here," Paco explained pressing his hand against his chest. "And here," he said, pointing to his head.

Horatio frowned. "Your chest and head hurts?"

Paco bobbed his head up and down staring at the redhead. "Sí… especially when I dream." He blew out a long breath and threw his hands in the air, "But today… it no hurt at all," his tone dropped low, "until now." He frowned then smiled at Horatio. "It no hurt… because I'm with you!"

Horatio smiled while Calleigh, Frank and Timmy laughed.

"I say something funny again," Paco gave a sideways grin. He shrugged, "I don't know what I say."

Horatio shook his head. "You're brutally honest Paco and that's what everyone loves about you."

Paco nodded with a proud smile. "Sí. I'm honest." He paused. "I no want to talk to your friend. I'd rather talk to you señor."

Horatio's eyes widened. 'Oh shit,' he thought, while Calleigh grinned at him.

"Insert foot, into mouth," she chuckled and rose heading for the kitchen.

Paco's brows knitted together hearing her words. "Why would you put… your foot in your mouth?" He innocently asked making a very displeased face at Horatio. "Yuck!"

Timmy fell back on the couch howling while Frank braced his own ribs and Horatio followed suit.

Calleigh was laughing so hard, she giggled. She headed back into the room with a bottle of water and some pills.

"I did it again," Paco said with a shrug at Calleigh.

"Yes you did honey," she smiled and handed Horatio the water and pills. "Take them," she softly insisted.

Horatio stared up at her then let out a long lingering breath.

Paco gasped aloud, "She drug you up again señor!"

Frank roared and Timmy went hysterical. Paco's eyes were wide as saucers on Horatio, who very cautiously looked up at the grinning blonde. He was busted. Big time and he knew it.

"Problem?" She asked sweetly, with a wicked smile, knowing he told Frank and the boys about the pills.

"Um… no," Horatio breathed hesitating, looking at the pills in his hand. Examining them carefully. "Tylenol. Right?"

Calleigh's low evil laughter had him examining the pills even closer. "I'll never tell handsome," she said heading back into the kitchen.

Paco grabbed onto Horatio's wrist and whispered, "No take them señor."

Horatio began to belly laugh and let his head collapse back against the couch. The pills still in hand.

They were all laughing until Calleigh shot him a look and barked, "Take them! Now Horatio!"

Horatio straightened and so did Paco. Timmy and Frank were both still laughing.

"Yes ma'am," he answered and swallowed the pills.

Paco looked at Horatio and whispered, "You have them under your tongue… sí?"

Horatio shook his head. "Nope." He opened his mouth.

Paco gasped. "But señor, she drug you."

"Not exactly Paco," he explained looking over at the blonde with a smile. "The pills help… but make me sleepy. So I don't like to take them. When I said she was drugging me up, I only meant she is making me take the pills that Dr. Joe gave me even when I don't want to."

Paco's mouth stood open. "Oh," he breathed and looked back at Calleigh then back to Horatio. He whispered, rather loudly, "So… she no try to kill you then?"

Horatio's eyes slammed shut as he began to laugh. Hard. He held his midsection, and tried to keep his laugher under control, which was impossible.

Frank and Timmy were hysterical again as well as Calleigh. Paco shrugged and began to laugh as Horatio put one arm around his shoulder.

"If anyone can cheer me up son… it's you."

III

A little over a week had passed and Horatio was all but done. He was slowly going stir crazy at home, and watching Calleigh dress for work every morning was only making matters worse, in more ways than one.

He let out a long breath and stretched, but quickly winced in pain and stopped short. He was feeling somewhat better and almost forgot about his injuries. He rolled to the side when his phone rang, lifted it to his ear, expecting to hear Calleigh's voice.

"Hello," he smiled, answering.

"Is this Horatio Caine?"

His smile instantly faded. It was a man's voice and certainly not Calleigh. He blinked. "Who's calling?" The redhead asked with narrowing eyes. He sat up against the headboard trying to get comfortable.

"U.S. Marshals, Lieutenant. We would like to make an unannounced stopover in about 15 minutes if that would be okay with you. We have someone who would like to talk with you before he takes a… permanent trip."

Horatio nodded and his lips curved up just a bit. "Yes, that would be fine. I understand."

The line was disconnected.

Horatio rose and dressed. He headed downstairs and poured himself a cup of coffee. Just as he took a mouthful the bell rang.

He put his cup down and headed for the door, giving a quick look out the peep hole then opened it. He greeted two hefty men, who were quick to flash their ID at him.

"Gentleman," he greeted, the Marshals. Then his eyes went to the two black SUV's parked in front of his home. One window went down and Horatio instantly recognized the man looking at him. _'__Those__eyes.__'_ The man's lip curved up slightly and Horatio noticed his goatee was gone. He was clean shaven and his hair brushed back neatly.

"Paul Donlan," Horatio breathed lowly.

"Yes sir," one Marshal answered while the other looked around carefully. "Lieutenant, would you mind if we secure the area and have a look around your home?"

"Not at all,' Horatio answered, opening the door fully for them. They entered and Horatio watched them search around for a few minutes making sure everything was in order.

"We'll bring him in now if that's all right with you sir?" One of the Marshals explained.

"That would be fine," Horatio answered with a nod.

A few seconds went by and Donlan was escorted into Horatio's home, by four US Marshals.

Horatio was glad to see them all taking the situation very seriously.

"You two take the back of the house and we'll take the front." The head Marshal ordered. "If you need us we'll just be out front, Lieutenant."

Horatio nodded. "Thank you. I think we'll be fine," he said with a small smirk at Donlan.

Paul nodded and put his hand out toward Horatio. "Lieutenant."

Horatio shook his hand and quietly answered, "Horatio."

Paul smiled and slowly walked around the living room looking around. "Really nice place you got here. Right on the water, in the heart of Miami." He stopped and stared at the picture of Horatio and Calleigh on the wall.

"You're a lucky man," Paul breathed turning around toward Horatio. "She really loves you. I saw it for myself."

Horatio nodded slightly not quite understanding. The redhead was just a bit concerned with the way the man was examining his home and talking about Calleigh.

"Is that real coffee I smell," he asked with a smile.

"It is… and it's good. Would you care for a cup?" Horatio asked heading into the kitchen.

"That sounds great! I haven't had a real cup of coffee in… years. The Feds and Marshals keep getting me machine coffee from the hotels they have been stashing me at."

Horatio nodded and poured a cup. "How do you like it?"

"Black," he answered taking a seat at the counter.

Horatio slid it toward him and watched as he lifted it towards his lips then closed his eyes with a pleasant sigh. "Oh God… This is great!"

Horatio's lips curved upwards. "I'll let Calleigh know you approve. She made it."

Paul chuckled, "It figures." He let out a breath and held Horatio's gaze. "I'm glad you're okay… both of you. I heard what happened at the hospital. The Feds are like a constant fountain, they just keep the information pouring out."

Horatio laughed low. "I know what you mean."

"I heard you got him… and he's going to get the death penalty. The Cruz's brothers too?"

Horatio stared down into his cup, feeling his anger rise with just the names. "I'm not sure, Paul. It's up to the jury and the judge presiding over the case."

A long moment of silence passed.

"How come you didn't kill them?" Paul muttered lowly.

Horatio's brows rose as he looked down and continually nodded. "Now there's a question." He paused. "I honestly don't know, Paul. I can tell you I wanted to and if it wasn't for Calleigh… I may have."

Paul shook his head. "Well I'm glad you didn't. You're a good guy… in a world of hate and craziness. I don't know how you do it every day. Fight crime. Deal with the scum of the earth then wake up and do it again tomorrow."

"One day at a time," Horatio quietly answered. He found Paul's caring eyes. "I never had a chance to say thank you. I don't think my team or I would have made it out alive if it wasn't for you, Paul. I can't thank you enough."

Paul answered lowly, "I owed you. You went out on a limb for me. You tried to help me save my sister. You even tried to get my sentence shortened and I'll never forget that. I had to find a way to get you out of there alive."

Horatio let out a soft breath. "Well… I owe you now." He smiled. "If you ever need anything Paul, you have my number."

Paul nodded. "Yeah. Calleigh gave me your card when we were at the hospital."

Horatio frowned confused. "You… came to the hospital… with Calleigh?"

"Yeah, I did. She dragged me everywhere until the Feds arrived and took me to a safe house." He paused staring at Horatio. "You don't remember, do you? You told her not to leave my side, no matter what. You gave the warden an earful too!"

Horatio's expression was one of confusion. He didn't remember at all. "I think they hit me on the head one too many times." He chuckled softly.

"Tell me about it," Paul responded and took another mouthful. "You were a mess but you were still shouting out orders, especially when the guards wanted to put me back in my cell."

Horatio eye's widened in recognition. "I do remember that." He paused in thought. "I don't remember much after that though. I'm just glad Calleigh watched over you."

"Thanks to you." He let out a breath. "She was tough with the Feds but really gentle with me. Like I said, you're lucky man. She seems like a great woman."

"She is, Paul," Horatio answered.

"She was sick with grief when she saw what they did to you at the hospital. She almost passed out and that doctor helped her. He kept telling her you were gonna be okay but Calleigh was still worried sick about you."

Paul grinned, "She was mad as hell at the Cruz brother's too. She said something about taking their heads off when she saw them."

Horatio's lips curved upward. "I don't doubt it."

Paul lifted the cup to his lips and finished the coffee. "So… I wanted to come by and say thank you. You got me out of jail and saved me, Horatio. You've giving me a second chance at life."

Horatio fixed his eyes on him. "Make it count this time Paul. Make good choices," Horatio softly replied.

"I'm sure as hell gonna try Horatio. I'm just not sure where I want to start again or even how. Ya know?" He scratched his head and looked down worried.

Horatio inclined his head. "Well, you said you like it here. A house on the beach, warm weather. You have many choices my friend."

"Californa I think… or Hawaii. No. Too far. I don't know." He threw his hands up in the air. "You know the truth, don't you?" He asked with narrowing eyes on Horatio.

"I do," The redhead answered. "You're scared. It's understandable"

Paul nodded and rubbed his forehead. "I am! To start all over again is bad enough but I know the Cruz brothers. They won't give up. They're gonna find me and kill me!"

Horatio held his worried gaze. "No they're not. Paul. They have… "Horatio paused and looked down with narrowing eyes. "They have, much more to worry about than you. They're going to be sentenced this week and I get the feeling they're gonna get the death penalty as well."

"You really think so?" He asked unsure, troubled.

"I do." Horatio replied with a nod.

Paul shook his head. "Aren't you worried they'll come after you again? The judge too!" He stared at the redhead. "He has connections!"

Horatio smiled and chuckled. "It's all part of the job, Paul. We deal with threats every day." Horatio looked down in thought and nodded. "I say… Bring it on."

Paul blinked, stunned. "You're crazy," he muttered.

"Maybe," Horatio chuckled then placed a tender hand on Paul's shoulder. "I think… you should do your best to live your new life to the fullest, and not worry about them."

There was a soft knock on the door. The Marshal opened it. "You have five minutes, Donlan, then we're outta here."

"Okay," Paul answered and stood. He reached his hand toward Horatio and held his caring blue eyes. "I'll never forget you, and what you did for me. Thank you for caring, Horatio."

"Always." Horatio smiled and shook his hand. "Likewise Paul. You take care, my friend. And remember, I'm a phone call away."

"Will do," Donlan smiled and headed for the door. "Will you please tell Calleigh I said thank you?"

"I definitely will, Paul."

"Thanks again, Horatio," he said, heading out the door.

Horatio watched the Marshals escort him into the SUV. They pulled away slowly as the redhead quietly breathed.

"Godspeed, my friend."

TBC…

* * *

More fun to come... Evil grin. :o)

That's all I will say!


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**A/N: Thank you to all! Like I said, I am amazed at the length of this story and how you are all still following it and me. Betty, my awesome beta. I thank you and give props for that great Horatio line you helped me with. "Bring it on."**

**So have some fun reading this chapter. More to come but the fun will begin and you will all be shocked and stunned. Pleasantly and not. Warning, this chapter is MA. **

**Enjoy the fluff!**

**Here we go…**

* * *

III

Horatio contemplated as he sat on the couch, what the next few weeks would be like. He was at home, back with Calleigh, which was a good thing. A very good thing. He learned quickly, not to take it for granted, especially after spending so much time in the damn hospital, sleeping alone.

A soft breath left his lips as he considered his situation.

He was under house arrest. His blonde southern belle made it crystal clear, no exceptions, as per Dr. Joe Gannon's orders. No exertion, nothing strenuous and absolutely no work.

He sighed, bothered. 'What else was there to do?' He wondered letting his head wearily drop back against the couch. He slowly closed his eyes in thought when a small smile curved his lips and a low hum vibrated in his throat.

He saw her in his mind's eye and softly whispered her name, "Calleigh."

That brilliant, breathtaking smile, surrounded by long beautiful blonde hair, cascaded down around her shoulders and back. Sparkling emerald eyes that shone brighter than the stars when she was happy and aroused. And her lips…

"Mmmm." Horatio moaned low in thought.

Rosy and full. Giving and soft… so sensual. She had the body of an athlete; lean yet curvy, with a creamy complexion and her breasts… Perfectly rounded, full, pliant, yet so supple.

The redhead licked his lips and groaned, visualizing her lying back on their bed completely naked.

His blonde bombshell. The woman of his dreams. His one true light in all the darkness… and she was his. She loved him.

He exhaled a soft breath trying to calm his full throbbing erection. They had been so inseparable lately. She nursed him back to health, gave him so much love and showed insurmountable affection and, she had the patience of a saint.

Horatio smiled knowing he wasn't the easiest of patients to deal with. In fact, he could be a real pain in the ass. He wouldn't take his medicine or rest, or eat like he was supposed to… yet Calleigh, never once gave up on him. She came back each time with a smile and a comforting tone letting him know that she understood.

A soft breath left his nose and he heaved a sigh. All the redhead wanted to do was love her back. He wanted to find a way to show her how much he appreciated her and everything she did for him. He needed to show her just how much he truly needed her. Treasured her.

He needed to be one with her. He needed to make love to her.

Whenever they made love, he always felt closer. He always gave everything. His heart and soul. All of him. He let out another breath, thinking about Calleigh, wondering if she felt the same.

"Time, alone," he murmured low. It always made him think.

Horatio blinked, looking up at the ceiling. His mind full of thoughts and activity as the sounds of the crashing tide and seagulls slowly faded from his mind. His eyes slowly closed and his mind drifted for a while then his eyes suddenly snapped open. A small smile began to form on his face and his eyes slowly crinkled at the corners. He rose from the couch with a groan… and a newfound grin.

The redhead strolled into the den, sat at his desk and turned on the computer. He smirked, speaking aloud.

"She's gonna love this— actually," he smiled widely and his brows arched, "It's gonna blow her away."

He tapped a few buttons on the keyboard with a very mischievous grin on his face. After about two hours of browsing and researching he reached for the cordless phone and dialed.

"Mr. Alan Bernard, please."

Horatio swayed with pleasure in his leather chair, leaning back waiting for the man to pick up the call.

"This is Alan," a man answered in a cheerful tone.

"Alan, it's Horatio Caine. How are you and the family doing my friend?"

"Horatio! Wow, long time man. I'm good. The family's great! How are you doing?" The man's loud tone echoed through the phone and Horatio had to pull it back a bit from his ear.

"Planning," Horatio answered with tightening eyes and a cheshire grin. "I'd like to make a reservation."

"Sure, it would be my pleasure. Tell me what you have in mind and let me see if I can get you a package deal at a good rate."

Horatio exhaled softly. His mind's eye already envisioning the two of them alone, somewhere peaceful. Warm and beautiful. "A quiet getaway for two," he answered in a silky, smooth tone."

The man chuckled, hearing the tranquility in his voice. "Ahhh, you and lady friend I take it." The man scratched his chin. "We'll have to make sure this is somewhere very special and… romantic. Women always love that."

Horatio laughed and nodded. "I already have the place picked out my friend. I just need you to set up all the details for me and make it happen, okay?"

"Absolutely," he answered, opening a travel appointment book. "Do you have a maximum on what you would like to spend?"

"No." Horatio instantly continued, "No limits. Money is not an object here, pleasure is. I want… I need the best for her."

Alan smiled, then nodded in curiosity. "She sure sounds like a very special lady, Horatio. I'm not quite sure I've ever heard you sound so… happy before."

"She is," Horatio chuckled and smiled sitting up in the chair more as a message popped up on his AIM screen. "Hang on a minute Alan," he said tapping the keys in response.

Bulletgirl: "Hey, you should be in bed resting! What are you doing?"

Justice4all: "Just catching up on some e-mails. How are you, beauitful?"

Bulletgirl: "Bored. It's not the same without you, handsome."

Justice4all: "Same here, sweetheart. I'll be back before you know it."

Bulletgirl: "Not if you don't rest! Now get back to bed, handsome. That's an order!"

Horatio laughed.

Justice4all: "Yes ma'am. Talk to you later."

And with that he quickly signed off.

He spoke into the phone again. "All right Alan. Let's get this done." He rushed, knowing the phone would soon be ringing and it would be Calleigh checking up on him again.

"Okay, how long are we talking about here, Horatio?"

Horatio's eyes narrowed in thought. "Um… Let's make it two long, full weeks," he grinned, knowing Calleigh would die.

"Okay, just tell me where you want to go and when… then we can get started on all the details of this trip ASAP."

With tongue in cheek Horatio nodded with a wide grin. "Thank you, Alan."

III

It wasn't long after the call, when the telephone phone rang. Horatio looked at the caller ID and laughed. "Hello beautiful," he answered with laughter in his low sensual tone, feeling better about things. Much better!

Calleigh closed her eyes to his hypnotic tone. "Hi handsome. Are you resting?"

"Something like that."

"Horatio!" she breathed in that high-pitched tone he loved.

He chuckled and felt rather pleased with himself and their new upcoming plans. He replied smoothly, "I'm resting. I promise you. How's your day going?"

Calleigh sighed, "Slow… it's going slow." Not her normal contented sigh but the sad one Horatio knew so well.

Horatio exhaled hearing the sadness in her tone. "Hey, how about I run a nice bath for you when you get home. It will soothe you."

Calleigh grinned. "That sounds wonderful," she moaned thinking about it. "But… I want you resting, okay? I can do it myself."

"Absolutely not," he said in a firm tone thinking, 'Enough of this bullshit. I'm resting and following doctor's orders…' His tone was resolute, "I will not have the pleasure of running you a bath also taken from me."

Calleigh's brow rose. She blinked hearing the tenacity in his tone. "Okay," she said quietly hearing the frustration in his voice. "I'm sorry to be a nag… but I worry about you Horatio."

He let out a soft breath. "You're not a nag, sweetheart. I'm lucky to have you and, I have been… put at a standstill in the pleasing you department as of late. It's…" He clenched his jaw trying to calm himself. "It's… getting to me. The least I can do is run a bath for you. It would make me happy," he said softly, mellowing.

"And… it would definitely please me," Calleigh drawled with a mega smile. One that Horatio could see in his mind's eye, as well as hear in her tone.

"Okay, how about I pick up some Chinese for dinner, handsome?"

"Um… I have that covered," he said lowly hoping she wouldn't be too upset.

"Horatio! You. Resting. You do remember Joe's words, yes?"

"Yes I do, sweetheart but running a bath and making dinner for the woman I love, are not considered strenuous activities, last time I checked. I assure you, beautiful I am taking the meds and resting as well. I'm… also feeling a lot better too."

"I'm glad," she whispered and a moment of silence filled the line. "I really miss you," she breathed softly.

A low hum left Horatio's lips as he realized she _was_ feeling exactly the same as he was. He spoke in a tone soft as satin, "I miss you too beautiful, more than you can imagine, and… I promise to make it all up to you very, very soon."

'_That __voice.__'_ Loving the sound of his voice and the things it did to her. Calleigh bit down on her lip just anticipating being one with him again. "Nothing… strenuous," she reminded gently but felt her body respond to her sensual thoughts.

He smiled knowingly. "I understand," he answered lowly.

But the redhead had plans for her tonight. He would make it work too. This was going to happen. He grinned just thinking about it and his lower loins stirred. His tone was velvety smooth, "Just… promise me… you'll keep an open mind."

She snapped with apprehension, "What do you mean Horatio?"

In his softest, silkiness tone he repeated, "Just say, 'I'll keep an open mind, Horatio.'"

Calleigh moaned softly hearing the low smooth tone of his voice. She hesitated, feeling the yearning course through her. Her eyes closed to his hypnotic voice and she replied in a trance, "I'll… keep an open mind, Horatio."

His rich answering chuckle destroyed her. She felt every part of her body come alive and tingle.

"Thank you, Calleigh," he lowly purred.

She closed her eyes to the sound of his sultry, smoky voice and melted, taking him in, absorbing his incredibly arousing tone. Her mind painted sensual images and her heart raced as she inhaled a needy breath, zoning out.

"Calleigh," he softly called.

Her glazed-over eyes shot open and she gasped coming back to reality…, seeing Eric moving in her direction. She shoved her hair out of her face and exhaled loudly into the phone.

"Hang on, Horatio," she said breathily. Clearly flustered.

She inhaled deeply getting back into work mode as Eric approached.

"Hey Cal. I hate to disturb the bullet girl and her striations but we have a call out. Looks like it's you and me," he said with a look of concern. "You okay Cal, you looked all-flushed and—"

With wide eyes, she put her hand up in a stopping motion. "I'm fine," she said cutting him off with a small smile.

"Okay," Eric responded slowly studying her. He smirked, "I'm sure you'd rather be doing this call with Horatio anyway." He laughed teasing her, "I'll meet you out front," he said with a glance over his shoulder then headed out the door.

She murmured, "I'd rather be doing, Horatio. Period."

Her eyes widened as she heard her name being called and remembered the phone in her hand. She quickly lifted it to her ear.

"Horatio? Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

Horatio's low alluring laughter echoed through the line, her head, and her still buzzing body. Calleigh turned beet red knowing he heard her comment. She smirked. "Eavesdropping is not nice, Lieutenant."

"Oh, sweetheart, I would love to be a fly on your wall," he said in a very tantalizing tone."

Calleigh shook her head trying to find some semblance of control. He had her way off balance. Way, way off balance, as she exhaled, "This has been fun but I have to go, handsome. We just got a call out."

With lips curved upward, Horatio sighed, "Watch your back, beautiful… and hurry home."

"Always," she smiled and closed her phone letting out a long lingering breath. "The things that man does to me," she whispered, then fanned her warm face with a chuckle.

"Time to go to work, Duquesne," she paused and gave a glance around before heading out, "and while you're at it… get your head out of the gutter!" She chuckled walking out of the lab.

Horatio clicked off the phone with a smile then in thought dialed Joe.

"Dr. Gannon," he answered.

"Hey Joe," Horatio greeted cheerfully.

Joe frowned with concern, "Everything okay, Horatio? How you feeling?"

"Fine Joe. Thank you. The redhead knew the good doctor would be worried. Horatio almost never called him. "I um, have a question though. I know you said I needed to rest for the next few weeks, but what if that was cut a little short."

"I was wondering how long it would take you to crack, "Joe chuckled, "it's amazing how sometimes being home can drive us insane huh?"

"Yeah," Horatio scoffed. "Um…, the reason I'm asking is not work-related." Horatio paused, "I'm doing a little planning… for a special vacation."

"That's great news," Joe said happily. "You can use one and I'm sure Calleigh will be thrilled as well."

"It's a surprise, which is why I needed your okay on this first. I don't want any backlash from my southern belle."

Joe laughed. "Yeah, I can understand that. Two weeks of real rest at home should make you well enough for travel Horatio. I don't see a problem and hopefully you'll have a very nice vacation. God knows you deserve it. The both of you!"

"Thank you Joe," Horatio said sincerely with a grin. "Um, one more thing. I have a question about scuba diving—"

"No!" Joe snapped. "The pressure could hurt your head and set you back, so before you do anything like this, I want you in here for a follow up, okay? A full physical!"

Horatio frowned and groaned, "All right. You're on. We have a deal, and could you please keep this quiet. I don't want her to find out about this any time soon."

"Okay, Horatio. You rest up and take care of yourself in the meantime. Call me if anything."

"Will do, Joe. Thank you my friend," Horatio said hanging up.

He smiled widely and wiggled his brows, rubbing his hands together. He exhaled happily, "Time to make dinner."

Horatio busied himself in the kitchen, cooking and cleaning up as he went along. First order of business he thought as he began.

'_Music.' _

'_Sade, to be exact.' _

Slow, exotic, sensual music that just flowed and put you in the mood… if you weren't. But oh, how he was.

A soft steamy voice, Sade was one of his favorites and Calleigh was also becoming a fan. Sensuous elements of island beats, smooth jazz, R&B, with sultry stylization. _No __Ordinary __Love_ was one of his favorites among many others.

He smiled in thought at Calleigh's favorite, _Your __Love __is __King._And that was exactly what she made him feel like. Her king. Horatio smiled as he walked over towards the stereo and hit a button.

A soft, calming melody began to play as he exhaled quietly, moving from the fridge to the kitchen counter getting right to work.

He cut up some tomatoes, red onion, radishes, and tossed them into a salad, adding a handful of baby spinach, knowing she loved it in her salad. He put it in the fridge to chill and took out the chicken going to work.

About an hour passed and Horatio was just about done. He dried his hands with the dishtowel. The chicken was in the oven. The salad chilling and the wine on ice. The table was set. Two long stem roses in an elongated vase were his centerpiece. He surveyed the kitchen then with a nod headed upstairs to shower and change.

She would be home soon. He inhaled a deep breath thinking about that. How good it felt to have her come home to him. He wondered if she felt the same when the roles were reversed. When he came home to Calleigh, and one of her beautiful dinners they shared together.

Horatio took a quick shower then changed into a pair of loose blue jeans and a dark blue, button down shirt. He grinned buttoning up, and stopped short moving towards the top with a chuckle, making sure to leave her some eye candy.

He headed back into the bathroom and began situating and arranging the candles… he would wait until after dinner to light them. He grinned then licked his lips in anticipation.

Tonight he would please her. Tonight, she would be screaming his name once again… and again and again, he grinned. It had been way too long since he heard it come from her soft, luscious lips.

"Horatio?" Came the softest, sweetest, southern tone he'd had ever heard.

His eyes closed for a moment reveling in that sweet, soft tone then he quickly headed downstairs.

"I'm coming," he replied, shaking his head side to side with a chuckle at his choice of words.

Those two words, "I'm coming," were said, unintentionally all throughout the day but never when he wanted them most.

Oh, she said them a few times on occasion and he did too but he wanted more. He wanted her to really let go. Curse, scream and yell her pleasure to him. It drove him absolutely insane to hear her say those two words. To hear her breathe them hard against his ear and scream them while in the throes of climax with her arms wrapped tightly around his body.

His jaw set. He exhaled feeling his loins stir then shook his head clear, wondering how the hell he even got on the subject.

Calleigh was softly singing along, _'__This __is __No __Ordinary __Love,__'_ When she saw him coming down the stairs. She beamed him a gorgeous smiled. "It smells incredible in here, what in the world do you have cooking?"

Horatio walked over, wrapped his loving arms around her and kissed her soundly on those, full, rosy, lips.

He drew back. "Chicken Verdi, with broccoli rabe on the side, and I made you a salad… just in case you were in the mood." He grinned and looked down trying to get his mind off sex and on dinner. It was impossible!

"Mmm," Calleigh hummed her delight inhaling deeply this time and felt a certain yearning hit. She suddenly felt a rush of warmth course through her.

"You smell… really good," she grinned inhaling him deeply, leaning in closer, near his neck. It was the Grey Flannel he wore that she loved. The scent was intoxicating to her every time she breathed it in. It had two different characters when she thought about it, soft and fresh, and warm and shadowy, just like the sexy redhead standing before her.

Calleigh had to get her mind off him before she jumped his bones right there on the stairs! Her green eyes tightened for just a moment thinking about it and he caught her.

"What?" He quietly asked.

"Nothing," she answered with a smirk and shook her head, knowing he caught her.

Horatio's brows knitted. He saw her eyes narrow and her lips curve up. He wondered what she was thinking. "You were clearly thinking about something sweetheart. You don't want to share?" He smoothly breathed, tracing a tender finger over her cheek.

Calleigh smiled and looked down. "Trust me. You don't want to know, handsome."

Horatio's brows arched high. "Maybe after dinner you'll share your thoughts with me."

She chuckled, "Maybe…" She exhaled and looked over at the table seeing the red rose and white rose. She turned back towards him and held his crystal blue eyes for a long moment. "I love the roses," she said beaming; caressing his cheek with a warm, loving hand."

Horatio swallowed hard feeling the loss of control below his waistline. He took a step back from his blonde beauty.

"Okay, so… do you want to eat first or take a nice relaxing bath?"

Calleigh slowly licked her lips and turned towards the kitchen. The smells where incredible and she suddenly felt very hungry. "I'm starving!" She exclaimed, while Horatio did his best to get past that slow, sensual tongue that just slipped out and ever so slowly moistened her rosy plump lips. He clenched his teeth together and suppressed a groan.

"Then… dinner it is beautiful," he said in a strained tone, taking her by the hand. He led her to the table, pulled her chair out for her and chuckled as she stared at him.

"You look… well," she said taken aback a bit.

Horatio smiled at her. "I guess resting up for the whole week has really made a difference. I do feel good," he admitted quietly. "Recharged," his brows rose then wiggled, "so to speak."

Calleigh laughed. "Could I use some of your battery, handsome? Mine seems to be depleted and drained," she chuckled, "Can you give me a jump start?"

Horatio turned and his eyes fixed on her eagerly. Her slow southern drawl and his erotic imagination of jump starting her caused sensual visions to explode in his head. "Sure… thing," he said dryly, clearing his throat.

God he missed her and he didn't realize how much until his lower loins reminded him again, for the third time! He was getting worried he may not make it through dinner.

They had been spending so much time together, day in and day out, their relationship had grown. It was amazing. It brought them closer and he was looking forward to having her all to himself again in a few weeks. She was his angel and as she put it, he was her king. He smiled with glazed-over eyes.

"Handsome," she said, seeing him zone out. "Everything okay?"

He walked over toward her, kissed her softly on the lips and nodded. "Perfect, now that you're home."

He put the plates on the table, took the salad out, threw on some fresh croutons, then grabbed the bottle of wine.

Calleigh gave him a grin.

He seemed to have it all under control as usual… and Calleigh had to giggle because the soft melody had just changed and _Smooth__Operator_ was now playing. The timing was impeccable.

"Did you plan that?" She asked feeling giddy.

He lifted his gaze toward her, oblivious. "Plan what?" He asked softly none the wiser.

She gave him a megawatt smile. "_Smooth __Operator_ is playing, Horatio."

"It took him a moment but he grinned then nodded. "I see." He paused and finished pouring the wine. "Um, no, I didn't plan that sweetheart… but I wished I did."

Calleigh smiled. "If I didn't know any better, I would say someone is trying to wine and dine me tonight."

Horatio's low rich laughter filled her ears and she sighed, rubbing her hand along his back as he poured the wine.

"Every night," he said in that low sensual tone of his. He sat and waited then lifted his glass towards her. "To you beautiful and to a wonderful night together for us.

Calleigh smiled and touched his glass. "To us," she repeated, staring into those amazing pools of blue. She sipped the wine. "Merlot. I love it."

Horatio nodded and took another mouthful of his, knowing he could down the whole bottle and it wouldn't help to calm his desire to have her tonight.

Calleigh cut a piece of the chicken and lifted the fork to her mouth.

"Mmmm, this is incredible, Horatio," she said, finding his loving gaze upon her.

"I'm glad you like it," his tone was incredibly soft.

Calleigh wondered if it could get any softer. Her belly fluttered and she felt that familiar tingle rising up in her.

He looked great, she thought, her eyes fixed on some of his bare chest that was pleasantly teasing her. She wanted to see more and her gaze moved to his eyes. His fiery red hair looked amazingly soft, so soft, that Calleigh wanted to run her fingers through it, while holding his lips against hers. His crystal blue eyes… she could stare into them for all eternity.

"Are you gonna eat?" She asked, devouring her food.

Horatio nodded and lifted his fork, trying to calm the other part of his body that was raised at full attention. "I'm just… enjoying you for a change sweetheart."

That smooth velvety tone again. 'Oh God.' Calleigh closed her legs under the table and wondered if he drugged the food or wine. He was turning her on like crazy and she felt a sudden moistness growing between her thighs. She seemed to have no control tonight and knew exactly why. She was really missing him too.

"Eat, Horatio," she urged, as her face flushed and she moaned low.

Horatio's head tilted curiously. "Are… you all right?"

He didn't miss a beat. She closed her eyes and raked a hand through her long blonde hair then nodded. "Fine…" she shook her head, "I mean, this is just so good."

"I um… have a very nice dessert planned for you as well," he said with a bit of huskiness in his tone.

'Oh my God!' Calleigh thought feeling her desire soar. Now he's going rough on me with his voice. She bit down on her lip and shook her head at him, her tone strained a bit. "What… kind of dessert?"

Horatio let out a low hummed that vibrated through his chest and coursed throughout her body. Calleigh thought she was gonna climax right there. She closed her legs and exhaled a breath.

"That's a surprise for later," he answered with a beautiful Horatio smile.

"Stop!" She snapped out suddenly. You're killing me, handsome. She swallowed the last bit of her food and exhaled hard, unable to hold back anymore.

Horatio blinked in confusion. His tone so soft. "I— I don't… what?" He innocently questioned.

Calleigh rose and reached for his hand. "C'mon! I need a bath… and I need it now!" She insisted, tugging on his hand. "And… You're coming with me!"

Horatio's brows arched high in surprise. He rose taken aback with her urgency. He effortlessly went with her thinking, _'__this__was__gonna__be__good.__'_ They were both on fire and hadn't touched each other yet.

"Get changed," he quietly said, leaving her in the bedroom as he went into the bathroom and began to light the candles. He turned on the water and hit the massage button watching the bubbles begin to surface. With a small grin, Horatio turned the soft music on making sure it was low then he dimmed the lights.

'_Perfect.'_

Calleigh walked in butt naked and Horatio swallowed hard, stunned, yet eagerly taking in her glorious feminine body. His eyes lazily caressed over her soft curves and beautiful breasts. He groaned low and instantly hardened, for the fourth time.

Calleigh headed for him with a look of pure lust. Her emerald eyes gleamed with intent.

"Calleigh," he breathed lowly as she backed him up against the marble wall.

Her hand slid over his chest and up his neck onto the side of his face. "Kiss me," she whispered, on tiptoes, against his warm lips.

Horatio's mind reeled. His sex so hard it strained, pushing against his zipper. He wrapped his arms around her with a husky groan, "Absolutely."

His lips covered hers softly, then slanted as he cupped her rear and pulled her closer right onto his body, letting her feel his steely length. He gently slid his tongue into her mouth and groaned at the warm welcoming sensations.

Calleigh let out a needy moan. Her hands swift. She tugged on his jeans and popped the button open then unzipped him. She moaned her delight staring at his raging hard on and slowly kissed along his bare chest, quickly making her way down into his red treasure trail of love, squatting before him.

Horatio gasped and jerked with every warm touch of her lips and slithering tongue. He groaned while his mind spun in sensation. This wasn't what he had planned but he also didn't have the will power to stop her either… nor did he want to. 'Those lips.' She felt so good.

He swallowed hard and let out a heavy gasp as she took hold of him, stroked him then covered him with her soft, warm mouth.

A deep-seated groan left his throat as his head dropped back against the tile and he gasped through gritted teeth, feeling wet heat surround him.

"You're… so hard," she rasped, drawing back, finding his fiery gaze locked on her. "Thick and hot," she breathed, licking her lips.

"Sweetheart," he rumbled through gritted teeth, barely holding it together. His hands slid down into her soft hair, he delighted in the sensation of her silky tresses against his fingers. His jaw clenched each time she slid her tongue along the underside of his steely length causing his fingers to curl and tighten in her hair.

"Christ— Calleigh," he groan in a choppy breath, hanging onto her hair as she began to move, quickening her pace.

Horatio could feel it rising up in him already. His heated surge… which felt like a volcano ready to erupt. His hips lifted, he groaned, so close, then with force pulled her up against his body.

Breathing heavily, he kissed her hard, with unrestrained passion. He pressed his open mouth against hers, groaning, searching for her tongue. Swirling his against hers, battling for control as she sucked on his tongue driving him insane.

He quickly shifted gears and began to ravish her body with need. His large hands caressed her sides, slid up over her ribs and to her breasts. With a deep growl he bent and captured one swollen nipple. He licked, nipped and suckled it until it was wet, stiff and sensitive.

Calleigh cried out writhing against him. Her fingers clutched his hair, holding him there, feeling his tongue circle, teasingly then his lips quickly captured her taut nipple suckling.

"Oh god! Horatio!" She sighed, panted and cried her pleasure breathless. "I'm so hot… for you… I feel like I can—"

Horatio's hand caused her to gasp. One hand glided over her silkiness and she cried out unable to breathe or finish her sentence.

"Come…," he huskily whispered against her lips then slid back down toward her other breast, giving it the same love and affection.

"Yes!" She cried feeling his fingers slip and skim along her heated core.

Horatio quickly turned and pressed her against the wall. He stood in front of her, his eyes locked on hers. He leaned down and kissed her hard, hungry, devouring her with need.

His hands moved rapidly towards her waist, around to her rear. She felt his fingers slide and grip, then his large hands cupped her ass.

Calleigh quickly pulled back. "No…" she breathlessly gasped, shaking her head.

Breathing extremely hard, Horatio stared at her like she had three heads. "No?" He questioned stunned.

She rasped, "No, lifting me up! I know you want this as much as I do but nothing strenuous she reminded. Horatio groaned. She knew he was going to lift her and take her right against the wall in another split second.

"There!" She urgently pointed towards the bathroom vanity making him look.

His jaw set and without another thought, he grabbed her hand and dragged her toward the counter. Strong hands held her. He kissed her hungrily again then turned her away from him, facing the mirror.

Calleigh felt her excitement level go into overdrive. She planted her palms down on the cool marble surface and felt his gentle, yet powerful hands position her from behind. A low groan left his throat.

"Oh God! Horatio, please!" Calleigh cried out, feeling him move in behind her. His eyes intense, hungry, while she stared at his reflection in the mirror watching him.

The redhead leaned over her and slowly kissed along her back, his mouth open, as wet heat trailed up and down her spine. His hands slid smoothly over her sides, ribs, and hips then glided under, sliding along smooth skin. He cupped her full breasts, filling his hands, then with a loss of control, lunged forward and buried himself inside her silky warmth.

"God! Yesss!" She cried as her head reared back.

Horatio reached his left hand up and slid his fingers into her silky tresses, holding her gently, knowing it turned her on more.

He rammed forward again, deeper with a grunt. "Yes!" He growled, pulling back quickly, only to plunge forward again, completely sheathing himself, he stilled, absorbing the incredible sensations that were gripping him, surrounding him, covering him.

His hips pressed against her firm beautiful derriere and he grinded deliberately. So slowly, with eyes closed in concentration as incredible sensation racked his over-sensitized body. He was so, so close. He cursed low resting his head against her back, breathing erratically, moving slow, staying buried deep inside her.

"Oh! Ohh, God," Calleigh gasped. Her eyes watered, feeling his hard, full length buried deep inside her, touching that spot. She gasped as her legs began to shake feeling him embedded so deeply.

Her mind spun out of control, as she thought of his large size and girth, completely submerged within her already. Horatio was well endowed, and it usually took more than two thrusts to fill her but he was so hot and hard, and she was so wet…, he plunged in again, causing the intense pleasure to shatter her thoughts.

'_Oh __my __god!__" _ Calleigh's eyes closed in thought, feeling a powerful orgasm building. He thrust in again and her legs began to tremble. Moan after moan, began to roll off her lips while she leaned on the counter for support, her teary green eyes glued on him, in the mirror.

It was turning her on so much; seeing him so unrestrained, so passionate, as his head fell back and he groaned each time he drove into her again and again. His strong hands tightened on her waist then gripped tightly onto her hips. He rammed his hips forward again with a growl.

Calleigh's orgasm hit like a thundering lightning bolt. A cry of passion so intense tore from her lips just as Horatio's right hand slid around her hip and his fingers began to circle her silky distended flesh.

"Yes! Yesss! Goddddd!" She cried, shaking, panting, pressing back against his long steely flesh, taking all of him deep inside her.

Horatio grunted and felt her tighten around him, envelop him. His hips thrust more. Harder. Deeper, as he concentrated on her silkiness, slipping and sliding over it with strong fingers again and again.

"Horatioooooo!" She screamed as her orgasm ripped through her. Her walls spasmed and clenched tightly around him, clenching and massaging his engorged sex.

"Yes— Calleigh!" He groaned breathless, "Beautiful—"

Horatio leaned over her, his stomach pressed against her silky back. His hot open mouth closed against her shoulder, slid to her neck, her back, kissing and licking, nipping, as his hips lifted, deeper and deeper. His breathing ragged as he filled his hands with her soft bouncing breasts, rocking her against the counter, pulling gently on her nipples. He gasped, grunted, cursed then let out a long satisfying groan lifting his hips, holding onto her tightly as he exploded with a mind-blowing orgasm.

Calleigh watched his body jerk and tense against her as he tightened his hold on her. She felt his hot love pulsing, filling her and Horatio groaned and shook his head riding it out with closed eyes, completely lost in ecstasy. He kept his body flushed against her, holding onto her hips with strong hands.

Calleigh stared in awe observing him. His eyes closed, his low groans and heavy breathing while he still pressed himself into her hard. He exhaled a deep breath after a moment then gently rested down against her back, breathing heavily, kissing her quivering body tenderly.

"Oh… my… god," Calleigh rasped in an uneven breath, feeling her legs quiver. "I guess… strenuous… went out the window."

Horatio let out a laugh. Completely breathless, "Yeah… I'm sorry… beautiful. I couldn't help myself…. or hold back this time. I had… to have you." He inhaled a gulp of air finishing, "This… was not what I had planned."

She questioned with a knowing smile, "No?"

"No," he exhaled deeply breathing more evenly. "Making slow, sweet love to you all night long in our bed was the plan."

Calleigh turned toward him breaking their connection. She kissed him softly and turned him, so he was resting, leaning back on the counter. "I had to have you too. Hard and fast," she breathless admitted. "I thought I was gonna… lose it at the dinner table. I needed you Horatio, more than ever. So much," she smiled softly and bit down on her lip shyly then licked her dry lips staring at his still, stiff manhood. "I still do."

Horatio shook his head, seeing her intentions. "Sweetheart… Jacuzzi," he breathed in a gritty tone, licking his lips trying to moisten his throat.

"I have a better idea," she grinned mischievously; seductively wetting her lips with her slow moving tongue, knowing he was observing her every move. She watched his jaw set then proceeded to slide down his body.

In anticipation, Horatio let out a slow breath and groaned when her lips wrapped around his sensitive flesh.

"Calleigh," he gasped then uncontrollably jerked against her soft lips, filling his hands with her silky hair.

She drew back gazing up at him with those bright green eyes. "Did you somehow get bigger?" She asked, staring at his engorged steely length. She exhaled with a wicked grin, "Lean your hands on the counter for support handsome."

"Jesus," he rasped, and did just that, feeling his whole body tighten. His intense blue eyes on the mirror this time, observing. Watching her from a side view.

Her tongue slid out and snaked around his heated flesh then her wet lips covered it. She stroked it up and down with her hand, placing her warm mouth around the tip.

"Calleigh," he breathily exhaled with a low moan, his eyes fixed on her mouth, her stroking hand. He cursed through gritted teeth watching the scene unfold in the mirror and was extremely turned on.

Horatio reached down and placed one hand behind her head, sliding his fingers into her hair while she worked up a very nice rhythm. His hips were slowly moving against her mouth, his hand gently cupped the back of her head as she took him deeply into the warm recess of her soft mouth.

"Ugh… Cal… leigh—" His eyes closed, his head tilted back in ecstasy.

She hummed her pleasure and shook her head wanting all of him. She began taking long strokes with her lips wrapped tightly around him. Her hand massaged lower while she slid her tongue along his taut skin and stroked his steely length in unison. She pulled back for a split second, still stroking as she breathed in an incredibly sexy tone, "Oh…, I want to taste you." She stared into his intense blue eyes.

Horatio's jaw set, his hips lifted and his fingers tightened in her hair. "Calleigh— Slow—, Uhh— Yes," he groaned with unbearable pleasure unable to form words.

Calleigh moved slowly, with purpose, stroking, sliding her tongue along his full length then wrapped her lips around him, taking him deep into her warm mouth with a moan. The vibration in unison with her mouth and hand caused him to harden even more.

"Sweetheart," he rumbled dryly with a groan barely holding back.

"Mmmmm." She hummed her pleasure again causing him to ignite then stroked, and sucked him into oblivion.

Horatio grunted, groaned and shattered, with both hands buried in her soft hair. His body jerked and shuddered above her while she continued, still feeling his love pour out.

A few minutes passed when Horatio pulled her up and kissed her softly. She drew back and held his relaxed and spent gaze. His bottom lip trembled slightly while he held her against his strong, lean body trying to catch his breath. Calleigh moaned in content and leaned her head against his shoulder, her hand slid south.

Horatio drew back and held her gaze. "Jacuzzi, sweetheart. I need to cool off."

"You!" She said in a high-pitched tone. I'm almost there again."

He smiled and his brows wiggled playfully. "Allow me to help you with that," he said in a dry whiskey tone. He took her hand and helped her get in, then joined her, this time keeping his distance at the other end. Calleigh stared at him confused.

"I'm a bad influence on you," she said, taking the sponge and running it along her tingling body and breasts.

Horatio exhaled with eyes locked on her every move. "Likewise sweetheart. I'm hoping my body won't rebel tomorrow."

Calleigh nodded sadly. "It's my fault. I'm sorry. I just can't seem to keep my hands off you tonight."

"It's not your fault…, and ditto. I feel the same way. I had to have you. It takes two beautiful. I guess two weeks is a long time… no I know it is," he gave her a lopsided boyish grin.

"Yes it is," she said, unexpectedly pinching one of her nipples. She moaned biting down on her lip.

Horatio's jaw set. The man was stunned with his blonde beauty. His erection instantly swelled back to life. He held her lustful gaze and knew it was gonna be good. He had hoped for something like this tonight but the fact that Calleigh was the one who took the initiative just made him harder.

Horatio licked his lips as she began to tease him, sliding her hands all over her sudsy body. His blue penetrating eyes glued on her.

"Are you enjoying the view?" She asked boldly, slowly moistening her full rosy lips.

"Oh yes. Very much so," A low groan left his lips as his sexy tone flowed over her.

"More," he sensually breathed, "Touch yourself."

"Like this," she breathed low, then slid her hands onto her breasts. She pinched and pulled at her nipples, eliciting a moan of pleasure while her head lolled in ecstasy.

"Oh, yes, beautiful," he huskily exhaled. "Put one hand between your thighs." His voice a low timbre, "I want to watch you."

Calleigh's mouth opened in pleasure. His incredibly sensual tone and words were driving her insane with need.

"I want you to close your eyes beautiful and listen to my voice. Follow my every command," he said quietly, reaching his own hand under the bubbling water.

Calleigh moaned low and let her eyes close feeling every nerve receptor go hot. His voice and low sensual tone was always her undoing. Seductively soft, velvety deep, sooo mesmerizing.

Her right hand moved under the water and Horatio's watched her chest rise with her short intake of breath. A low sigh left her parted lips while her left hand caressed her breast.

"Slow, beautiful…" he barely whispered, moving closer toward her.

"Oh, God," Calleigh sighed listening to his every word, lost to all time and space. Her only focus was the sound of his mesmerizing silky tone and the building pleasure between her legs.

Her left hand caressed her breast then slid inward as slippery fingers closed hard over her nipple. She pinched and pulled in ecstasy, moaned and cried feeling her insides clench.

Horatio slowly moved forward, urging her on. "Keep your eyes closed, sweetheart. Concentrate on my voice."

Calleigh barely nodded with a melodious sigh, moaning her pleasure. She gasped, suddenly feeling warm breath against her ear.

His seductive, sexual tone excited her even more when he breathed, ""Do it. Let yourself come for me sweetheart."

She was writhing, breathing rapidly as she cried, "Yes. Oh god…, Horatio."

He leaned in closer and traced the rim of her ear with his tongue whispering, "I love to watch you, Calleigh." He softly captured the earlobe and suckled gently.

"Yes," she barely whimpered as her body shook and her hand began to move faster under the water.

Horatio lowered his hand to one nipple and thumbed it slowly, circling. Calleigh gasped letting her head drop back against the cool tiles of the Jacuzzi. He breathed pressing his lips against her ear, "I love the way your eyes glaze when I touch your breasts. I love the way your breasts taste and feel in my mouth."

Her breath was coming in quick pants and she turned towards the sound of his voice, breathing hard, "Horatio…"

He covered her lips and slid his tongue into her open mouth, caressing her breasts. He drew back staring in awe at her face which held the beautiful expression of pleasure. "Come," he breathed against her ear, then lowered his lips capturing one stiff nipple. He suckled hard, then flicked his tongue across the taut bud and Calleigh screamed. Her hips bucked and she shattered, crying out in ecstasy.

Horatio licked his lips and watched her body shake, writh and blush uncontrollably. The water was going everywhere as she came undone. Her chest heaved as he leaned down and softly suckled against the other breast with a groan.

"Oh, Horatio," she breathlessly rasped, wrapping one hand around the back of his head holding him there. "So good, what… you do to me."

"You ready for more," he asked, caressing her face with one tender hand. "Open your eyes beautiful," he soothed in that silky tone. "Look at me."

Calleigh's watery eyes slowly opened to find him a breath away. He smiled softly, leaned in and kissed her parted lips then drew back.

"My turn," he said huskily, holding her stunned gaze. His tone was deliciously erotic as he breathed, "Have I mentioned, how much I love the way you taste."

Horatio's right hand went down under the water, between her thighs then came up with her hand in his. He held her questioning gaze and lifted her hand to his lips then in a slow erotic move gently sucked and licked along her fingers.

Calleigh gasped and moaned feeling her warmth clenched at the sight of his lips wrapped around her fingers. "Oh, god," she rasped, feeling his left hand move under the water, sliding up along her inner thigh.

Her breathing immediately picked up and he smiled, knowing how affected she was. Holding her heated gaze, he gently moved two fingers inside her. His lips opened against her as she breathed heavily gasping and whimpering to him.

His thumb began to circle and press against her swollen love button. His hand began to move slow, his fingers curled, deep, finding her pleasure point, his thumb working in unison. He felt her legs begin to shake; her moans grew louder, coming faster.

"Go ahead beautiful," he breathed seductively against her trembling lips. "Come again for me, I want to feel you explode."

Calleigh was moaning, sighing, louder and louder, her hips lifting against his fingers, the pleasure too much as her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave and she grabbed onto Horatio's shoulders for support.

His jaw clenched tight, his tone rough, "That's it beautiful, so hot… I feel you all over my fingers."

Calleigh was writhing under him, splashing the water all over as her orgasm destroyed her.

Horatio kept moving his fingers, kept rubbing her, knowing she was having multiple orgasms. "I want more Calleigh," he groaned feeling the ache in his throbbing length. He bent and captured a stiff nipple again. "More," he growled feeling her walls grip his fingers hard.

"Yes, Yes. That's it beautiful," he urged, watching her face turn red, and the redness spread down her chest. "Come beautiful, keep coming," he groaned, moving his fingers, concentrating on that one special spot. He felt her heat cover his fingers in the warm water.

Calleigh's body stiffened then tensed. She shook and cry after cry tore from her lips that Horatio covered. His lips open against hers, taking her breaths and cries into his mouth swallowing them.

Slowly he removed his fingers and drew back, kissing her softly.

Calleigh was slouched down in the Jacuzzi, looking spent and thoroughly loved. She was breathing incredibly hard and Horatio smiled seeing her contentment. He stared in thought and knew he would make her come again tonight, only he would be inside her this time.

"Oh, god," Calleigh breathed, breathless. "I… can't move."

"You're beautiful," he rumbled low, leaning in to kiss her softly. "No worries. Just let your body relax."

Calleigh let out a long lingering breath and sighed, resting her head against his shoulder. "I'm… exhausted, handsome."

Horatio smiled and ran a loving hand over her hair. He rose, grabbed her robe then lifted a hand to help her out. Calleigh stared, stunned at his rock hard sex. She shook her head feeling depleted of all energy wondering how she was gonna take care of him.

Horatio wrapped her robe around her and led her into the bedroom, where she immediately collapsed down on the bed. Completely sated and done in, she drowsily gave him a megawatt smile, batting her eyelashes at him and sang sweetly, cupping his face, "Your love is Kinggg."

Horatio smiled staring into her beautiful sleepy eyes, "Rest. I'll be back sweetheart," he said with another tender kiss then headed out of the bedroom.

Calleigh lips remained curved up as she wondered what he was up to; she closed her eyes feeling so good, still humming the soft melody. "Your love is king."

Not five minutes passed when Horatio walked back into the room with a dessert dish in hand and a wide smile on his face.

"Guess, what I have sweetheart—," he quietly called then stopped in place.

He exhaled softly staring at his beautiful blonde bombshell who was fast asleep and curled up like an angel with his pillow wrapped in her arms.

"Tomorrow's another day," he whispered with a grin. Then put the dish down quietly on the night table.

With love and care, Horatio pulled the covers up over her and gently tucked her in. He sat beside her on the bed for a moment and lovingly caressed her hair back off her face. He leaned down with a feather light kiss whispering, "Sleep with the angels beautiful."

He watched her sleep peacefully for a while then rose, took the plate off the dresser and went back downstairs. He put it back in the fridge with a smile.

He had exhausted his beautiful blonde southern belle. He yawned and nodded, and she had pretty much done him in too.

Time for sleep," he said shutting the lights. He headed back upstairs and crawled into bed with Calleigh, who instantly snuggled up against him in her sleep.

She tucked her head in against his neck, her leg wrapped around his and she murmured softly against his shoulder, "Love you, Horatio."

He turned just a bit to find her eyes. They were closed and she was still asleep. A wide smile spread across his face and he exhaled in content. He sang in a low whisper, "Your love is king."

Horatio closed his eyes feeling just like her king and the words repeated in his head until they slowly faded and he drifted off into a peaceful deep sleep.

TBC…

* * *

Okay… there is your fluff! Now the fun begins… again! Oh, and some of you are guessing what will happen and what Horatio is planning. So far… only 1 person has it right… and I can't say who, or I will give it all away.

You make me feel the, La, la, la, la, la, la... La, la, la, la, la. I love that song and I was thinking of it when I wrote the scene. LOL Something fun to share!


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

**Okay… as usual I will say thank you to all for the amazing comments and reviews. You guys have been awesome throughout this entire story!**

**Betty, Thank you so much my amazing beta! I couldn't have done it without you!**

**Now… You are all in for some_ fun_… and I will leave it there.**

**_Fun_ can have many meanings...**

**Here we go…**

* * *

III

Calleigh sighed softly rolling over in bed stretching out, feeling relaxed and refreshed. Very well rested. Erotic Images filled her mind and she remembered everything from last night. Her eyes suddenly opened wide in thought.

'Horatio?'

The blonde was lying on her stomach and quickly turned to find him sound asleep beside her. She stared, her lips quickly curved into a smile. Tenderly she brushed the strands of hair off his forehead, caressing his hair back.

He moaned low, still asleep.

She gazed at the sexy redhead remembering everything. The way he wined and dined her, ran a bath for her, then caused her to shake, scream and shatter, beyond belief, with just his voice. 'That low sensual tone,' she thought as her eyes closed, still hearing him breathing softly against her ear.

Calleigh's body instantly responded and every nerve ending came alive. She wanted him again, craved him. She shook her head with a low moan and remembered what his warm, textured tongue felt like; sliding up along her back while he took her from behind hard and fast.

"The things you do to me, handsome, and you don't even know it," she whispered, gently caressing his hair in thought. Calleigh leaned in and lightly kissed his barely parted lips. "I owe you… big time," she breathed low with a sly grin.

In a feather-light caress, she let her hand slide down the side of his face, along his neck then onto his bare shoulder. She slowly continued, gliding across every defined muscle with her fingertips, seeking her own exploration then moved in closer toward his body. Calleigh opened her mouth and planted soft, warm kisses against his shoulder, moving lower, following the path of her fingers down his body.

She moaned low, feeling so aroused, so needy. She bit down on her lip craving his touch, wanting to feel the driving strength of his hard body against her again.

She slowly kissed her way around towards his chest, lingering, caressing softly, nuzzling above one pebbling nipple.

A subtle moan came from the redhead. He shifted slightly, his hands found her body even in sleep and Calleigh smiled, especially when his right hand settled on her smooth ass.

She lifted her head only to find his eyes still closed and a tranquil look on his face. His breathing was slow, even and she smiled then tucked herself against him again, this time gently capturing one nipple between her lips, suckling so softly.

Horatio moaned. His left hand joined the right and cupped her derriere, caressing smoothly over her baby-soft skin.

Calleigh moaned against his chest then lifted her head again. His eyes were still closed but more in concentration now. She could see the deep creases on his forehead. She rose a bit, sliding up against his body, feeling the hard heat of him press against her warmth. Another sigh left her lips. She wanted to impale herself on his steely length but refrained because his slightly parted lips beckoned to her.

She leaned in and so tenderly, kissed the corner of his lip, nuzzling softly, humming her pleasure.

Horatio instantly responded with eyes closed. His lips parted on a moan and Calleigh slid her tongue in his mouth, kissing him deeply.

His hands and fingers tightened, splayed out on her ass. He groaned feeling her soft hand grip him then stroke gently. Another moan left his lips only to be drowned out by Calleigh's moans and sighs.

Her warm mouth was driving him crazy, combined with the feel of her fingers on his heated skin. His mouth opened wider and he shifted, lying back, fully aware and aroused. With a deep groan, his tongue swirled against hers while his strong hands lifted her above him easily, nestling her against the broad head of his raging erection.

She was on fire, yearning, body mind and soul. "Yes, please," she sighed against his warm lips, whispering, "I want you so badly."

A long deep hum left his throat in response, feeling her lips devour him, caress, nibble, slowly trailing little nips of flaming hot fire across his chest and up along his throat toward his ear.

Her heat seared him and he lifted just a bit feeling her wet warmth coat him. Calleigh's arms lifted, her fingers sank into his hair. Her eyes locked on his while her legs settled around his hips, opening for him.

Horatio hungrily captured her lips while he slowly lowered her down onto his thick, steely flesh. She cried out in sheer pleasure feeling him fill her fully. He took her breath away with his size and power, his strength and tenderness.

Calleigh gasped. She would never get over the way he filled her, stretched her, how easily he could melt her, turn her body to liquid fire.

Horatio's hips lifted, with groan after groan. Warm wet heat surrounded him, tight, causing him to shudder in pure ecstasy. Calleigh quickly sat up, rolling her hips against him with cry after cry of delight.

Horatio groaned, his hands tender on her hips, slid up and cupped her breasts. He rose, sitting up against her, hungrily devouring one breast with his lips, then the other, scraping his teeth against her nipples, teasing, nuzzling, driving her insane while his hips thrust.

Her arms wrapped around his neck. She leaned down and kissed him hard, panting, feeling every deep stroke, craving more. Her head tipped back and Horatio cupped it, filling both hands with her long silky hair. He groaned deeply then crushed his lips to her breast, kissing, licking, ravishing her.

"Oh, God!" She cried out and tried to lean in to kiss him again.

Horatio worked at control, not allowing her to kiss him. His fingers tightened in her hair, holding her back, forcing her breasts forward, watching her come undone. He pumped his hips, thrusting deeply, feeling hot velvet grip him, massage him. He felt the animal need in him, trying to break free. He growled low, thrusting harder, faster, burying himself, holding onto her hair the whole time, feeding from her breasts.

Calleigh's body quaked above him. He drove in hard while he sucked on her taut nipple, hearing her cry his name in orgasm. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as wave after wave, rippled through her body and her liquid fire flooded him.

Horatio's fingers curled tightly in her hair, held her, as he breathed heavily, pumping, giving into the fire. He surged violently into her, felt her body tight and hot, grip his then he let out a deep seated groan in satisfaction.

With a deep breath, he quickly wrapped both arms around her and rolled them. He lay above her slender body still joined, feeling the incredible sensations of their shared orgasms' after-effects. She moaned low as the spasms rippled through her and clenched at him.

He lowered his lips and tenderly kissed her then drew back gazing into gleaming green eyes. "Good morning," he harshly breathed in his sleep-roughened tone.

Calleigh's smile went from ear to ear and her face turned bright red. "Morning," she rasped breathlessly.

A low hum left Horatio's throat as his hips jerked against her. She moaned low and bit down on her bottom lip watching him still try to catch his breath. He was breathing harder than usual. 'With good reason,' she thought.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

His brows knitted. "For what?"

"For waking you like this. You still need your rest… and after last night you have to be exhausted."

A grin formed on the redhead's face. "Sweetheart…, I assure you, I am well rested and would love to…wake up this way more often."

Calleigh hit his arm playfully and laughed. "You're bad."

Horatio's brows rose high. "Not as bad as I would like to be." He pressed his lower body against hers again.

Calleigh's brows rose high in question. "Oh? What does that mean, handsome?"

He gave her a gorgeous Horatio smile and playfully lifted his brows at her answering in that deep rich whiskey tone, "Sweetheart… I promise, you're gonna find out sooner than you know."

Calleigh stared at him with perceptiveness. She observed his crystal blue eyes and watched them narrow just a bit. "You… have something up your sleeve, don't you?"

Horatio's brows arched high in surprise giving him right away and Calleigh grinned, knowing she was onto her sexy redhead. Her hands slid smoothly down onto his backside caressing.

"Why… why do you say that?" He questioned, relaxing his body down against hers, holding her witty gaze.

"Because… I know all your little tells now, handsome. When your brows go up like that. When they knit together, I love watching some of your responses."

Horatio heaved a sigh in thought and Calleigh frowned. "Hey… you okay?"

"Yes," Horatio smiled. She fell right into his trap. Then his tone deepened, "Got ya."

Calleigh's eyes narrowed on the redhead. He watched the fury flash in her brilliant green eyes for just a second in realization that he just set her up. She growled quickly turning them and slammed both his hands down against the bed, pinning them near his head.

Horatio groaned and winced in pain.

Calleigh observed him and when a moment passed she panicked leaning down closer. "Horatio… tell me you're joking?"

A low breath left his lips and he nodded answering slowly, "I'm… joking."

"Shit," Calleigh let out a breath feeling terrible, her lips inches from his. "I'm sorry… I was only playing. I didn't mean to—"

Horatio lifted his head and captured her rosy lips. Calleigh moaned low and softly responded, kissing him back gently. A low hum left his lips as Calleigh drew back, still pinning his hands down on the bed.

"Are you okay, really?" She softly asked.

Horatio's lips curved up and he nodded staring into her loving eyes. "I'm good, beautiful."

"I really am sorry," she sighed and lay down against his body gently, releasing his hands.

Horatio let out a soft breath and wrapped his arms around her in content. "No worries, sweetheart."

Calleigh lifted her head and found his eyes. "Do you know what I wish?"

"No. What?" He paused staring into her sparkling eyes, slowly caressing the soft skin on her back. "Just name it beautiful and it's yours," he answered in that low whiskey tone she loved.

Calleigh smiled knowing he would give her anything she ever wanted and more. She softly drawled, "I want to connect with you again."

Horatio's eyes suddenly widened.

Calleigh stared stunned, knowing he was hiding something now. "Whoa! Now that was a reaction I wasn't expecting."

Horatio blinked taken aback. He knew all too well how all their plans would be ruined if he allowed the connection. Hell he wasn't even sure if they could still connect as it were but he also didn't want to let her down.

"What?" Calleigh asked watching his eyes process something. "You don't want to, do you?"

"It's not that, Calleigh." He let out a long breath watching her become more upset. "Please," he whispered, holding her eyes. "Just this once, I'm asking that you trust me on this. A connection right now between us would not be good."

She caressed his cheek lovingly and spoke gently, "Why? Are you dreaming of Paco… the way we found him?"

"No," he exhaled quietly. Horatio held her caring gaze and cursed himself feeling torn. God the last thing he wanted was to upset her. His hands lifted, slid along her back and into her hair. "Please, trust me. If we did… it could compromise the situation."

Calleigh's eyes widened in concern and her tone rose high. "Horatio… you're not going after the Cruz brothers, are you?"

Horatio chuckled and shook his head. "No. It's nothing like that sweetheart. Trust me. This situation… it's all good."

Calleigh frowned, then smirked. "You promise?" She asked staring at him unconvinced.

He wrapped her up in his arms and tenderly kissed her. "I promise," he answered softly, looking into her eyes.

"Okay," she nodded after studying him for a few moments. "I trust you, so I guess I'll just have to wait until you are ready to share" She lifted off him and rolled to the side, slipping into his dress shirt.

"Where you going?" Horatio asked disappointed.

"I'm going to make breakfast," she beamed him a killer smile. "After last night and just now… I'm starved! Rest a while longer. We still have a few hours before we have to meet Joe."

"Joe?" Horatio repeated with a frown.

The blonde reminded, "We have to go pick out a puppy for Paco today." She smiled widely.

Horatio inclined his head with a smile. "Yeah, I remember."

Calleigh chuckled low heading out of the room, "I love puppies!"

Horatio lay back with a grin and a groan. He waited a few seconds keeping his eyes on the door then reached for his cell. He dialed a number and spoke very quietly,

"Alan… yeah, Horatio. Um… I may not be able to make it in today but—"

Calleigh unexpectedly headed back into the bedroom speaking nonchalantly, "Horatio, do you feel like pancakes or bacon and eggs…" She let her words trail off as her eyes narrowed on him.

Horatio's look of shock priceless, as he held the phone to his ear with his jaw slack open, completely busted.

"Well?" She asked with a killer glare and one hand on her hip.

"Um…. Pancakes," he answered hesitantly then watched her grin and head out of the room again. He waited a few seconds not hearing footsteps. "Calleigh… you better not be hiding behind that door."

Low laughter quickly turned into a full giggle and Calleigh's footsteps could be heard running down the stairs.

"Alan, you still there?" Horatio inquired knowing his friend just overheard everything.

"I'm here," he answered with laughter in his tone. "Did you just get busted?"

"I sure hope not," Horatio replied and quickly ended the call. With a heavy breath and a wide grin, he laid back relaxing in bed thinking about all his plans. They were gonna blow her away.

III

A few hours had passed when Calleigh, walked into the bedroom with a cup of coffee in hand. She hated to disturb him, especially seeing him sleep so well, finally at peace.

"Time to wake up, handsome. Today's the big day," she cheerfully smiled and placed the cup down on the night table.

Horatio's eyes instantly snapped open. He couldn't believe how quickly he fell back into a deep slumber. He slowly rose and rubbed at his eyes with a low, "Thank you." He smiled up at her then moved toward the edge of the bed. "I think our little friend is going to be very happy when he meets his… new little friend."

Calleigh smiled and ran a loving hand through his rumpled red hair. "How are you feeling?" She asked softly, holding his dreamy blue eyes.

Horatio exhaled and tugged on the waistband of her jeans, pulling her in closer. He wrapped both arms around her waist and leaned his head against her stomach relaxing.

"I missed you very much," he answered, quietly, resting his head against her stomach. He inhaled deeply. "And you… smell great."

Calleigh chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair and over his shoulders eliciting a pleasurable sigh. "You're so tense," she informed with a grin. "I would have thought I relaxed you earlier."

Horatio drew back and gazed intensely into her sparkling green eyes with a wicked grin. "Actually—"

She placed a quick finger over his lips stopping him. She laughed and hugged him again, then drew back. "We have to meet Joe by 10 and you still have to shower and eat, so let's get a move on, handsome."

Horatio's eyes narrowed on her. His tone dropped incredibly low, "Want to save some money… and share water with me?"

Calleigh giggled and shook her head. "No. I've already taken my shower," she said heading toward the bathroom. "Besides, if you have your way, that means, I won't be able to walk for hours."

Horatio chuckled and nodded. "You have a valid point." He rose and followed her towards the bathroom door. "In fact…"

He took her by the hands and pinned her against the wall, pressing his very aroused body against hers. "You're gonna need a few days off when I get through with you, beautiful. He whispered near her ear, "You cut me short last night. All this pent up sexual energy is guaranteed to make you quiver."

Calleigh giggled and sighed when he pressed his lips against her throat, trailing hot kisses up toward her ear. He slid his tongue around her ear and suckled on her earlobe whispering, "I have wanted you so much, it's been driving me mad, day in and day out. I have a special night planned for you, beautiful."

Calleigh stared puzzled. "Last night was special," she said with a smile and placed one loving hand against his cheek. "You have been very patient, and I promise you will have the same love and affection back, handsome. It goes both ways you know."

"Yes, I think your earlier attack on me demonstrated that," Horatio chuckled low while he sipped soft kisses from her lips, lingering, "You seem to control yourself a lot better than me, sweetheart."

Calleigh slid one hand down the front of his tenting shorts and lightly squeezed. "Yes, I would have to agree with you on that, handsome. You do seem to have a much bigger problem than I."

Horatio groaned in pleasure then leaned in and seductively breathed against her ear, "I can guarantee, if I put my hand down your pants, my fingers come out—"

"Ah—Ah," Calleigh shushed him and placed one soft finger against his lips cutting him off. "Time to take a shower," she sweetly reminded.

Horatio shook his head feeling his desire rise up along with his steely manhood. He gave her a stare then headed into the bathroom. "Wet…" He finished and closed the door with a deep chuckle.

Calleigh sighed listening to his deep, rich laughter. She leaned back against the wall, biting down on her lower lip, feeling her own heated desire swell. "You're right," she whispered with a wide grin.

III

"Oh my God, this one is sooo cute!" Calleigh exclaimed, lifting one of the Labrador puppies into her arms. She rocked him like a baby.

Joe grinned watching her. "I didn't know you loved dogs so much."

"Are you kidding," she chuckled, as the puppy rose and licked her face. "You know I… love Gus!" She laughed and turned away when the puppy put its paws against her chest to reach her face.

Horatio chuckled watching the blonde get a bath from the loving, playful puppy.

"Which one are we going to pick for Paco, Horatio?" She questioned, as all the puppies gathered round her legs, barking and whining, wagging their tails. She kneeled and began petting them all with a beautiful smile.

"Joe, you did say they are all full breed, like Gus?" She asked.

"Yep," Joe answered talking to the owner, a breeder, also a friend of his.

Horatio eyed up one Lab off in the corner, alone, nibbling on something. His eyes narrowed then he smiled and pointed. "I think that one would make Paco happy."

"How can you choose?" Calleigh questioned, dumbfounded with her redhead. She grinned heading for the pup. She lifted it and smiled. "Well… It's a boy."

Horatio's brows rose. He didn't even consider that. "A boy would be great," the redhead grinned.

"Why did you pick this one?" She asked holding him up examining him. He was a deep, rich brown pup with a white patch going down his chest. He began to lick her face nonstop and Horatio couldn't contain his laughter.

"He's smarter than the rest, and he likes you," he shared quietly.

Calleigh looked at him like he had three heads. "And how in the world do you know this?"

Horatio pointed. "Look at all the other pups, fighting near the food bowl, yet this little guy was lying back there, minding his own business… because he took the food and hid it in the corner of his cage, so when he's hungry, he doesn't have to fight the whole group. He's a thinker."

Calleigh blinked stunned and Joe laughed.

"Okay, next question," Calleigh gaze at Horatio. "He needs a name."

Horatio smiled. "I think we should leave that to Paco. Don't you agree?"

Calleigh nodded and so did Joe.

"I can't wait to hear what this kid is going to name the dog," Joe chuckled.

They all got in the Hummer. Calleigh was in the back seat with the pup on her lap. "We need to make a quick stop at the pet store," Calleigh reminded.

"Good idea," Horatio nodded then opened his phone and tapped a button.

"Paco," he said, hearing the young boy answer his cell phone.

"Oratio!" Paco smiled. Hola, señor."

"Where are you son?"

Paco's eyes widened. "Um, riding my bike near my house. Why?"

"I'm on my way over. I'll see you in a few minutes," Horatio answered softly.

"Everything okay señor? The bad man no get out, did he?"

Horatio frowned. It seemed his surprises were not going as planned. First he upset Calleigh and now he had Paco also thinking something was wrong. He let out a breath.

"Everything's fine son, it has nothing to do with the bad man. I'll see you in a few minutes, okay?"

"Sí," Paco replied excitedly. "I like to see you, Oratio."

"I like to see you too son."

"I think I like it more," Paco laughed and continued, "I think I feel better when I see you than when you see me."

Horatio began to laugh. Paco could go on and on and he stopped the boy. "All right son, I think you like it more. See you in a few minutes."

"I go!" Paco exclaimed. "I put my bike back so I can be with you!"

"All right son," Horatio answered then disconnected the call with a laugh. "He is too much."

"Tell me about it," Joe replied, looking over at Horatio.

Horatio pulled in front of the pet store when Joe offered, "I'll hop out and pick up a few things he's going to need."

"I'll go," Calleigh said firmly, handing the puppy off to Joe. "Be careful with him."

Joe's brows lifted. He laughed, "Yes, sir. You forget I own a dog, Calleigh."

Calleigh smirked, "Not a puppy!"

"Believe it or not, Calleigh, Gus was once a little pup."

Horatio chuckled and intervened, "Go ahead," he turned and glanced at the happy blonde. "Try not to take too long. Paco is waiting."

Calleigh nodded with a wide grin and got out of the Hummer. She headed into the store.

"She's excited, and she's gonna get lost in there," Joe grinned at Horatio.

"Yes, she is Joe. She knows how happy this little guy is going to make Paco."

Joe stroked the small pup's coat, watching him slowly close his eyes. His tone was low. "So, what's going on with you? Did you book that vacation yet?"

Horatio's eyes narrowed and he nodded. "As a matter of fact I did. Hang on a second Joe. You just reminded me. Let me call my travel agent. This is the first chance I've had all day. She hasn't left me alone and shadows me everywhere."

Joe began to laugh fully holding onto the puppy.

Horatio dialed a number waiting for his agent to answer. "Alan?"

"Hey Horatio. You able to talk now?"

Horatio chuckled, "Sorry about that Alan, she walked in unexpectedly. Yes I can talk now."

Joe grinned listening to Horatio explain his situation and then his plans. He turned and kept his eyes on the door, making sure, just in case Calleigh came back out.

"Okay Alan, we're all set. I'll be in touch for the exact date. Thank you my friend." Horatio closed his phone with a wide smile.

Joe stared at him, feeling something different. He hesitated, "You… Are you going to propose?"

Horatio turned to him stunned, looking down over his sunglasses. He held Joe's questioning eyes. "Um… why do ask?"

"Because you have this look on your face right now that… I've never seen. You're happy. I mean… I've seen you happy but you're really enthusiastic about something and I know it's not the puppy!"

Horatio began to laugh. He nodded continuously. "You're right, I am happy. A lot happier than I have been in a long time. It just seems… like things are finally coming together Joe."

Joe smiled and nodded. "So you're not gonna answer me on the proposal thing, are you?"

Horatio laughed, "Nope…" He inclined his head, his eyes on the storefront. "And there she is," he said, seeing his beautiful blonde beauty. The love of his life. He quickly got out of the Hummer and jogged towards Calleigh, whose arms were full of things she bought.

"You look like you could use some help," Horatio chuckled, taking the items from her arms. They headed towards the back of the Hummer and Calleigh opened the hatch.

Horatio shared, "Sweetheart, I think this is going to be one happy puppy."

"You think?" She smiled widely. Well I just thought, he needed a bed, and a leash, and some food of course."

"Of course," Horatio laughed.

"Do you think he has enough toys?" Calleigh smirked in thought, "Maybe I should have bought more squeaky toys for him."

Absolutely adoring her, Horatio wrapped his arms around Calleigh and embraced her tightly. "Sweetheart, you have more than enough and I think Paco is going to have some fun with them too!"

She hugged him and smiled happily kissing him. "Thanks, handsome."

Joe cleared his throat. "I think you forgot something Calleigh. Someone's at the door looking for you."

Calleigh turned and quickly headed back taking the item from her hand. She thanked her then walked back toward the Hummer. Horatio closed the hatch then proceeded to open the door for her.

"Why thank you, handsome," she drawled climbing back into the Hummer.

"Why didn't you just buy the store," Joe teased.

"I can go back in, if you like." She laughed and leaned forward. "Let me have him."

With a smile Joe handed the pup back to Calleigh, who proceeded to tie a small blue bandana around his neck. "There you go sweetie," she whispered, holding the pup up in front of her face. He licked her causing Calleigh to giggle delightedly.

Horatio turned back and smiled immediately. "You're dressing him up for Paco."

"Oh no," Joe groaned and turned, "Don't play dress up with him, Calleigh."

Calleigh shot him a glare. "I'm not playing dress up, Joe," she sassed.

"Okay kids," Horatio chuckled and started the engine again, heading for Paco's home.

A few minutes went by when Horatio pulled up in front of Paco's house. Paco came flying down the short flight of stairs, shouting and waving his hands in the air.

"Oratio! Oratio!

"You ready?" Horatio asked looking back at Calleigh who nodded with a huge smile.

"Yep. Go ahead. I'll wait for your signal," she said watching Horatio and Joe get out of the Hummer. She laughed watching Paco hug Horatio and then Joe.

The small boy tugged on Horatio's hand, pulling him towards his front door. "I'm so happy when you come see me señor." He turned towards Joe and nodded. "You too Dr. Joe."

"Thanks Paco," Joe chuckled, feeling second best.

Paco suddenly stopped and stared at both men. "You say everything is okay, sí? Then why are you and Dr. Joe here together? Is Dr. Joe gonna make me talk to that lady doctor?" Paco stared at them suspiciously.

Horatio shook his head side to side. "No son. Um… Actually we have a small surprise for you."

Paco's brows lifted high and he grinned. He shouted, "I know what you have! Banana boat!" He exclaimed in his broken English then smirked seeing their empty hands.

Joe laughed and Horatio waved his arm high in the air.

Paco watched the door to the Hummer open and his eyes grew wide as saucers. Calleigh slid out with the puppy in her arms. She walked over towards him. Paco's eyes were huge when she carefully handed the small puppy to him.

"Here ya go, honey. Be careful with him."

Paco carefully held the puppy and looked from Calleigh, to Horatio to Joe and back toward the puppy. He was clearly confused.

Horatio bent and pet the small pup, in Paco's arms explaining, "Paco, this is your new puppy. He doesn't have a name yet so you'll have to choose one for him."

Paco stared at Horatio and then the puppy. The boy hesitated. "He's… mine?"

"That's right, son. He belongs to you now so you have to take care of him and all his needs. You have to be a responsible—"

"Daddy," Joe chuckled. "Like me, Paco. Remember?"

Paco bobbed his head up and down. He smiled with bright eyes and shouted, "I'm a daddy!"

"Um…" Horatio blinked with tongue in cheek then turned and looked at Joe.

Calleigh was quietly giggling, delighted to see Paco so happy.

"I'm a daddy!" He exclaimed happily, shaking his hips, carefully holding the puppy. "You hear that boy…" His eyes went to Horatio. "Is he… a boy or girl dog?"

"Boy," Horatio winked.

"Phew," Paco blew out a breath. "I don't know how to take care of a girly dog." He looked down and the puppy quickly began licking his face. Paco laughed and turned away but the puppy followed persistently.

"We have a few things for you," Calleigh added then walked toward the back of the hummer.

"More?" Paco exclaimed holding the pup up. "I think… he is plenty!"

Joe put a hand on Paco's shoulder. "These are things the puppy will need for his everyday care… and then some.

Paco nodded, his eyes serious as Joe spoke and taught him. "Sí, Dr. Joe."

The young book looked at Horatio with worry. "Oratio, I don't know if my Tía and Tío will let me keep him in the house. Maybe you can talk to them for me, sí?"

"It's all taken care of, Paco. Your aunt and uncle said it would be fine. Why don't we go inside and introduce them to your new best friend?"

"Sí!" Paco smiled broadly and bent to kiss the pup's head. "It's okay to keep you. You smell good too, boy." He laughed then turned as Horatio, Calleigh and Joe followed.

Horatio opened the door and Paco walked in shouting, "Tía! Tío! Oratio and Calleigh and Dr. Joe, bring me a surprise! A big surprise… I mean, he's little, but it's big surprise!"

Calleigh watched Horatio smile. She was beaming herself and when she turned towards Joe, so was he.

Paco went on and on. He put the puppy down then lay on the rug playing with him.

"Here are a few of his toys," Calleigh said, putting the rather large, luxury sofa bed down on the floor, which held all the toys and things.

Paco's eyes popped. " A few! Gracias, Calleigh. I think he will like them all! Paco lifted one toy and squeezed. The pup's head tilted and he jumped and grabbed the squeaky ball right from Paco's hand.

"You see that!" Paco grinned. "He is fast, like lightning!"

"Yes he is," Horatio answered, watching the pup proceed to lie down on the cushioned bed, playing with the ball in his mouth.

Calleigh chuckled and sat on the floor near Paco and the pup playing. She went to grab the ball from the pup, but he quickly put one paw over it protectively and stared up at her.

Paco went hysterical laughing. He patted the floor so happy. "You're a smart dog, aren't you boy?"

"I think you made a good choice," Joe murmured toward the redhead.

"Thanks for helping us out, Joe."

"You bet," the doctor answered patting Horatio lightly on the shoulder.

The aunt and uncle sat on the couch watching Paco play with his new puppy. Calleigh was showing Paco all the toys, and then she pulled out a blanket explaining, "Sometimes dogs like to have their own blanket. They feel more comfortable with it."

"Sí," Paco said taking it from her hand. He put it down to the side and turned back toward Calleigh who smiled. The pup pulled at the blanket.

"Look, he wants the blanket already." She chuckled.

"Maybe he's cold," Paco said wrapping the blanket over the dog, who quickly scooted out from under it. The pup sat and tilted his head at Paco. The young boy stared at him. "What? You don't want the blanket?" He asked unsure. "I thought you did."

"I don't think he wants you to cover his head with it, son," Horatio gently explained. "Would you like if someone covered your head with a blanket?"

Paco chuckled, "You are funny, señor. No… I don't think I would like that much either. Sí, comprende. I have to treat him like me."

"That's right Paco. And remember you're his… owner now, so you have to take care of him and feed him, bathe him and take him for walks too."

Paco nodded. "I can do that. It's no problema. I take good care of him. The best!"

Joe chuckled and watched the pup circle a few times. He muttered, "Big problemo coming Paco. He has to go?"

Paco lifted his head from all the toys and things and saw the pup wander over by the couch. He looked over at Joe. "Go where, Dr. Joe?" young Paco asked confused.

Horatio chuckled as Joe explained. "He has to go potty."

"Oh, shit!" Paco exclaimed loudly in horror watching the pup stop, squat and pee." Paco covered his mouth then went hysterical laughing on the floor. He was rolling around giggling. "He pissed the floor! He pissed the floor!"

"Sobrino," the uncle said in a deep tone. "You will not find it so funny when you have to clean it up."

Paco stopped laughing. He pursed his lips together and nodded. "Sí Tío. I take care of him. I promise to be a good daddy!" The small boy rose and ran into the kitchen, a few seconds passed and he was back with paper towel and a basin filled with water. He kneeled on hands and knees and begun to clean up the small amount of urine.

"Yuck," he groaned, rubbing the rug with the paper towel. It only took a second for the small pup to chase after the paper towel as Paco moved it side to side. "No… stop," Paco said, to the small pup that proceeded to grab the roll of paper towel, that was bigger than he was and run from Paco with a wagging tail.

Everyone laughed and Paco chased after the small lightning quick pup. "Come back here, you loco dog. I have to dry the rug! Give me that," he said as the pup ran right by him, with a flapping tail. Paco huffed and sat up with hands out. "I don't know what to do," he said looking at Horatio, Joe and Calleigh. "It is hard work being a daddy!"

"One day at a time, son," Horatio quietly answered, watching the blonde smile at him.

A moment passed and the pup came and sat right in front of Paco. He dropped the paper towel onto his lap, wagging his tail.

"Good boy!" Paco smiled petting him. "You give it back to me. Gracias!" The pup climbed up on Paco and began to lick his entire face. "Okay, okay, I love you too, you crazy dog."

"Hey Paco, you have to pick a name for him." Joe reminded.

"Oh yeah," Paco said, staring at the little energetic puppy. He smirked, "Hmm, my favorite thing in the whole world is a banana boat… but I don't think I can call him that."

"Naw, that wouldn't work." Joe said, offering to help. "How about Coco, because he's brown, or Mojito, because this is Miami?"

Paco looked to Calleigh, "What do you think we should call him?" The pup wandered over toward her and sat on her lap playing with the squeaky toy. "He likes you a lot."

Calleigh let out a soft breath, "Um… I use to have a dog back in the day. His name was Zeus. He was a German Shepard."

Paco shook his head and turned towards Horatio, who kneeled next to Calleigh and the pup.

"What do you think, Oratio?"

"I think he's your dog and you should pick a name you really like. Take a moment and think about it."

"Help me," Paco said walking over towards him. "Give me a few ideas, like Dr. Joe and Calleigh."

Horatio nodded. "Okay. Well there's… Rex, Prince, Simba, Destiny, Thunder, Hercules, Scout, Brutus, Cooper, Nico, Max," Horatio stopped speaking. He watched the dog walk toward his shoe. The pup began to pull on his shoestring growling low.

"He's a lunatic!" Paco laughed then scratched his head. "Can I call him that?"

Horatio shook his head then had a thought. "Hmm… how about… Chaos?" The redhead smiled at Paco.

Paco nodded with wide eyes. "I think I like that very much. He is a crazy dog, he causes much chaos!" Paco nodded and patted his pant leg. "Come here Chaos and stop biting Horatio's shoelace."

The dog turned, looked at Paco, then trotted over towards him and sat down with a wagging tail.

Paco stared in disbelief, "Did you see… he listened to me. He is smart!"

"We saw, son," Horatio smiled and proceeded to tie his shoelace again.

Paco dropped to the floor in front the pup. "Let me have your paw."

The puppy lifted his leg to Paco who smiled delighted. "Chaos you're a very smart dog."

The pup let out a short bark and wagged his tail. Paco smiled.

Joe leaned over towards Calleigh. "Do you think you could have bought a bigger bed for the pup?"

Calleigh grinned watching Paco roll onto the oversized bed with Chaos. The dog lay right beside him, playing. "Oh, I think the size is perfect, Joe, for both of them."

Joe began to laugh as Horatio nodded. Paco rested his head on his hand and watched Chaos chew on the squeaky toy. A few minutes went by and Paco's eyes slowly closed. Chaos crawled closer then laid his head next to Paco's.

"He's asleep," Calleigh whispered.

"They both are," Joe replied with a grin taking a peak.

Horatio frowned and turned towards the Vegas. He spoke quietly, "Is he getting any sleep?"

"Some. But Sobrino is still having nightmares of the bad man. He told me about the lady doctor you would like him to talk to but Paco refuses. He has had a hard childhood, and even when his parents were killed, he still wouldn't talk about it. He had nightmares for years. When we tried to get him medical help, Paco ran away, even from us. He only came back to us a short while when you met him in Colombia."

Horatio let out a soft breath, "I didn't know that. He never spoke to me about it either."

The uncle rose and walked over towards Horatio. "Sobrino, says, you are the only one he will talk too. So whatever you're doing señor, please don't stop. Paco trusts you as no other."

Horatio brows rose high. "I'm… sure—"

The uncle put his hand up cutting him off. "Please do not say it. I have tried and so has his Aunt. He simply will not talk about things with us… but with you, he will, and I feel this is important that he has someone he can trust." He put a tender hand on Horatio's shoulder and squeezed. "One day, you will make a good father, señor."

Horatio swallowed and looked down quietly answering, "Thank you."

"Our lives were chaos in Colombia." The uncle smiled hearing himself say the puppy's name. "But you took us here, to Miami and have given all of us a new start. Especially Paco, who deserves it most. Look how happy you make him."

Horatio nodded then turned towards Calleigh. "Why don't you drop Joe off at home then come back and get me. I want to spend a little time with Paco, if you don't mind."

Calleigh smiled and the redhead had his answer. "I'll call you when I'm on the way back. Okay?"

"Sounds good. Thank you, sweetheart." He looked at Joe and extended his hand. "Joe… thanks for everything, and… I'll be in touch."

Joe grinned and nodded. "You're welcome, and I better see you in the office for your follow up."

"Yes, sir, doctor," Horatio answered with a grin. He walked them to the door when Calleigh turned and gave him a tender hug followed by a light kiss.

"You're an angel," she whispered, caressing his face.

Horatio looked down and let out a low hum. "I think… you have that backwards, sweetheart."

"Nope. It couldn't be more forward handsome," she chuckled and followed Joe out. See you in a little while."

Horatio smiled as she waved walking toward the Hummer. He closed the door and headed back inside. He walked back into the living room while the Vegas stared at him.

"Um… would you mind if I put him to bed?"

"You can try," Mr. Vega chuckled as the aunt nodded with a smile.

Horatio walked over towards Paco and the pup. He gently slid his arms under Paco and lifted him, cradling him in his strong arms. Paco groaned, his eyes fluttered open.

"Oratio?" He quietly said. "I thought, I was floating somewhere."

Horatio smiled. "You are. You're floating into your bed."

Paco chuckled and felt Horatio gently lower him down on his comfortable mattress.

"You need to get some sleep son, all right?"

"But… it's daytime and what about Chaos? I have to be responsible and take care of him."

Horatio pulled the throw blanket up over him. "You just rest and I'll take care of Chaos. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Paco nodded and watched him head out of the room. Horatio was back in a flash. He had the oversized bed with Chaos still sleeping in it. He gently put in down on the floor near Paco's bed.

"There you go. So you have Chaos protecting you and me as well. How's that son?"

"Caramba!" Paco quietly smiled. "Will you stay for a little while with us?"

Horatio sat down with his back against the bed so Paco could see and touch him. "Of course I will Paco. Close your eyes and get some rest, son. I'll be right here."

"Okay," Paco breathed letting out a long yawn. He turned on his side facing Horatio and Chaos, then leaned one arm over the side of the bed, resting it on the small puppy.

It only took minutes for Paco to fall into a deep sleep, surprisingly, Horatio as well. His head dropped back against the bed comfortably.

It wasn't long before the redhead began to feel wetness cover his face. His brows knitted and he groaned then opened his eyes to find the small brown puppy on the bed, licking his face. He lifted his head and checked on Paco and found him sound asleep still.

Horatio lifted the small pup into his arms, stroking his coat. "How did you get on the bed, little guy?" He asked as the pup put two paws on his chest and began to bathe his face again. "Are you hungry, thirsty?" Horatio asked then dragged the small container of food over toward the bed. He poured some of the dog food into the bowl and placed Chaos down. The puppy immediately went to the bowl and began eating. Horatio rose and filled his bowl with water. He placed it down next to the food bowl and watched the small pup lap up the water.

"Sleep, eat and drink. Why can't life be so simple for us all?"

Paco smiled and leaned his head on his hand answering, "Because… we're not dogs, señor."

Horatio chuckled and turned towards the small boy. "You're supposed to be sleeping."

Paco moved closer. "I did fall asleep and I didn't have a bad dream either. That's because you're here."

Horatio shook his head. "I think you feel better, Chaos is here to protect you also."

"Maybe," Paco smiled thinking about it. "I have two protectors now. You and Chaos… and Timmy too. That makes, three! I think Timmy is going to love Chaos. You know he really loves Gus, he told me."

"Did he?" Horatio questioned with a smile.

Paco nodded. "Timmy has dreams too… of his dad. Not good dreams."

"I know son." Horatio paused. "Sometimes… we all have bad dreams and we just have to think of good things to make the bad things go away. You know," he softly spoke.

Paco nodded. "I know. I do that sometimes when I'm really, really scared. I think of you, and my Tía and Tío. I think of my bike and my cool bed and all the good things I have now. It makes me happy… sometimes."

Horatio gently questioned. "After your dreams, sometimes you get very frightened?"

Paco bobbed his head up and down and whispered. "The really scary ones, when the bad man told me he hurt and killed you then put me in the suitcase. I hate those the most but none are good señor."

"I would too, son. Maybe when you lay down to go to sleep, remind yourself the bad man is in jail now."

Paco shook his head. "If I think of him before bedtime I will definitely dream! I don't like to do that."

Horatio replied, "Well… maybe just try it once and if it works… try again next time. You're dreaming of him anyway, right?"

Paco scrunched his lips to the side and nodded. "Okay… I try. For you, Oratio. If you think it could work."

"I sometimes have to do that myself Paco, and it works." Horatio eyes went far away in thought.

Paco held his eyes knowing he was thinking of something. He waited watching Horatio blink and come back to reality. "You were thinking of the bad man just now too, sí?"

Horatio shook his head. "No son. Someone else."

"But a bad man, yes? I see your eye go far away and Paco knows you thinking, like back in Colombia."

Horatio smiled and tousled his hair playfully. "You know… you're a lot smarter then you let on Paco."

Paco grinned mischievously then his eyes widened in horror. "Oh no! Chaos is going to make a poop on my floor!"

Horatio began laughing. He rose and quickly put down some paper towel for the dog to go on. Paco was so surprised to watch the small puppy go on the paper towel.

"He is a smart dog, Oratio. How does he know to go on the paper towel?"

Horatio grinned. "Because I put him on it. It's called puppy training, Paco. You have to make sure to put a pad down if you're going to leave him alone in your room for a while. Then when he has to go, you bring him to the wee wee pad and put him on it. When he goes, you can give him a lot of affection and hugs and let him know he's a good boy. You can even give him a treat too. That's how you potty train him."

Paco let out a breath. "It sure seems like a lot of hard work to be a daddy huh?"

Horatio chuckled, "Indeed it is son." Horatio took the paper towel and disposed of it. When he returned, Chaos was on Paco's chest, licking his face up.

"Thank you, Oratio." Paco quietly said playing with the pup. I can't believe he's mine. I think I love him already!"

"That's great Paco. I was hoping you would love him."

"You're always right! All the time! How did you get so smart," Paco asked yawning, petting the dog, slower and slower getting sleepy again. He slurred, "I want to be smart like you one day, and catch all the bad men."

Horatio watched Paco's eyes slowly close. "You will son," he quietly whispered.

Chaos laid his head on Paco's chest resting. Horatio smiled and pulled his phone from his pocket taking a quick snapshot. He grinned looking at it then sat back down on the floor near the bed, with Paco and Chaos.

The room was quiet when Horatio's eyes snapped open. He blinked back the blurriness looking around Paco's room. Paco was sound asleep and so was Chaos. Well it worked, the redhead thought. He pulled his phone out and checked the time. His eyes widened, it was two hours later and no call from Calleigh. He was just about to call when his cell buzzed.

"Hey," he greeted in a dry tone.

"Hiya. Sorry about that but I had to run an errand. Paco and Chaos doing okay?"

"Yes. Great," he quietly answered, watching them sleep. "Paco's actually getting some sleep."

"That's great Horatio. You really are an angel, you know."

Horatio let out a soft breath. "So… you on the way?"

"Yep… I'll be there is 5 minutes, handsome."

"Okay… um… I have to make a quick stop by the lab but I can drop you off at home first if you want?"

Calleigh's radar went up. "What's at the lab, handsome?"

"Um… just some paper work I want to go over at home."

Calleigh smirked. She knew he was lying or just not telling her everything. One of his famous lines. "Okay, see you in a few," she answered and closed her phone.

Horatio exhaled lowly, "I can't get anything past her. She's going to think I'm lying to her again."

Paco shifted and Chaos got up, walked around the bed some then settled against Paco again. His eyes opened. He rubbed them then smiled seeing the pup in front of him." He reached out and stroked the pup. "Good boy Chaos, you protect me," Paco smiled sleepily.

"Did it work, Paco? Did you dream?" Horatio asked.

Paco nodded. "It work Oratio! I didn't dream and I thought about him too!"

"That's great son. Maybe… in time they will go away for good."

"You have to leave?" Paco asked watching him rise and stretch.

Horatio nodded. "Calleigh's outside waiting for me but I want you to call me if you have any more dreams Paco. Call me if you feel like talking. I enjoy talking with you son."

Paco's eyes lit up brightly. "I like talking to you too, Oratio, even though sometimes I know I talk too much!"

Horatio chuckled. "If you have any questions or problems with Chaos, just let me know okay?"

"Si." Paco nodded and sat up on the side of the bed. He rose and lifted his arms out toward Horatio, who kneeled, and hugged the small boy. Chaos barked with a wagging tail.

Paco laughed and Horatio chuckled, "Looks like he's gonna be a very good protector, son."

Paco laughed, "Yeah. You picked me a great dog, Oratio. Muchas gracias." He hugged him again.

You take care all right son? Call me."

"Sí," Paco nodded his head, as Chaos jumped off the bed and followed Horatio out of the room.

"Chaos!" Paco shouted, laughing. You loco dog, you make a big jump!" Paco lifted him in his arms and smiled, watching Horatio say good bye to his aunt and uncle. "I see you soon," Paco repeated as Chaos barked.

"See you soon," Horatio answered with a smile, petting the dog then tousling Paco's hair. He walked outside and watched as Calleigh pulled up.

"Bye!" Paco shouted, watching him get into the Hummer.

Horatio and Calleigh waved. She honked and slowly drove away.

"So where to, handsome?"

His eyes narrowed. "Home."

"I thought you said you had to go to the lab?" She asked confused.

"I… I do but I also have to run an errand."

"Okay, I can go with you."

His lips curved up. "That wouldn't work, sweetheart."

Calleigh glanced over at him sadly. "Why's that?"

Horatio sighed. "I know you think something is going on and I can assure you, for the first time, in a long time, everything is actually fine."

"Then tell me what kind of an errand you have to run and where?"

Horatio exhaled heavily knowing he wasn't going to win. He smiled and decided to come clean. He reached a hand over onto her thigh. "Sweetheart… if you don't stop asking questions, you're gonna ruin a very nice surprise I have been working on. So please don't ask me anything more."

Calleigh gasped, "You mean for me?"

Horatio shot her a look and his tone deepened, "Yes… Who else would it be for?"

She shrugged with a wide smile then chuckled, "I don't know. Paco, Timmy…"

"No." Horatio held her curious gaze and shook his head. "So we good?" He asked finding her amused eyes.

"Yes. Okay, I guess," Calleigh answered. "I get it. Why didn't you just say so handsome, instead of all the mystery?"

Horatio heaved a sigh and laughed, "That's why they call it a surprise, Calleigh."

She giggled and nodded and didn't say another word.

A quiet moment passed. "So… where did you go?" Horatio inquired softly.

"I ran an errand," she said cleverly, with a mischievous grin.

Horatio began to laugh as he shook his head at the blonde. "And… you're not gonna tell me where, correct?"

"Yep!" she answered cheerfully. "So don't ask again, handsome."

Horatio nodded his head getting her message clearly.

Calleigh leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "So… what time should I expect you home, handsome?"

He kissed her softly and drew back. "Hmm. Maybe an hour or two."

"Okay," she smiled at him playfully wiggling her brows.

Horatio chuckled. "Get out of the car, sweetheart, before I attack you right here in the Hummer."

"Won't be the first time," she laughed and opened her door getting out. Horatio did the same and met her halfway.

He softly embraced her, gazing into her eyes, moving her hair off her beautiful face. "Thank you, for everything, sweetheart. I hope you know how very special you are to me, Calleigh, and how appreciative I am of you." He gently slid one hand into her hair and softly kissed her lips, lingering. He drew back and quietly breathed, "I love you."

Tears welled in her eyes, staring into his loving pools of blue. She hugged him gently and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you too, handsome. Sorry if I sometimes ask too many questions."

Horatio laughed and the sound of his happiness filled her mind, body and soul. She lifted her head off his chest and kissed him delicately, whispering, "Hurry home… That's all I'm gonna say."

His eyes narrowed. "You… have a surprise, don't you?"

She chuckled, turned her head and began to walk away. Horatio tugged on her hand, pulling her right back against his body. "Sweetheart?"

"My lips are sealed, handsome. I won't tell," she smiled mischievously.

He held her gaze, "No, you won't," he said already knowing. He shook his head at her. "Tonight was supposed to be my special night for you."

"And what do you call what you did last night?" She stared waiting with a clever brow.

"Um… A… special night?" He hesitated with a shy laugh.

"Yes! Exactly handsome, now it's my turn. Just hurry home," she whispered on tiptoes near his ear, capturing his earlobe so softly, nuzzling. "I'm gonna rock your world tonight."

She sashayed away leaving him there stunned and aroused. He inhaled a much needed breath and watched her sway those incredible sexy hips into the house.

"See you soon," she waved, feeling his eyes on her.

Horatio's lower loins swell. He groaned and shook his head letting out a breath, "Phew… she already has me anticipating." He climbed into the Hummer and drove off with a laughed, "Now… I know how it feels."

III

Calleigh smiled delightedly, cooking, listening to her new favorite music. Sade. She sang along to the words hoping the night would go as she planned. He had given her so much love and affection that she felt the need to do the same. Only tonight would be different, she thought with a beautiful smile. She was gonna knock his socks off… literally!

She finished dinner and put it in the oven to keep it warm knowing he may still be a while. The candles were on the dining room table but she didn't light them yet, instead she headed over to the bag on the table. She opened it and put her nose down and inhaled deeply with a smile, then proceeded to sprinkle red and white rose petals everywhere.

She walked from the front door, to the table, where she knew he put his phone, badge, gun and keys. She stopped and placed two champagne flutes, near the bucket of ice, holding a special vintage of champagne. She chuckled and began to write on a small sticky pad then stuck it right in front of the bucket for him to clearly see.

She proceeded happily, to the stairs, sprinkling rose petals. She added another sticky note and felt her desire grow.

"Good God, he's not even here and I can't control myself." She laughed, feeling so happy and giddy with love. She flung her hand in the air, singing to the music heading up the stairs, sprinkling rose peddles all over the place.

It was going to be a very special night.

III

Horatio walked into the bank and was immediately recognized. The owner came over and greeted him.

"Lieutenant Caine. How are you? It's been a while, what can we do for you today?"

"Fine, thank you Mr. Mason. And you?"

"Busy, Lieutenant. You know."

"I do," Horatio nodded and let his eyes scan the prestigious bank. "I need access to the vault please."

"Of course. Follow me," he answered and led Horatio down the stairs to the security vault, which held all the safe deposit boxes.

"Take your time," he added leaving Horatio in a private room with a special security door.

"Thank you," Horatio answered and lifted his hand to the scanner. It scanned up and down then the door opened giving him access to the room. It was a new type of technology that automatically took a three-dimensional reading of the size and shape of a hand and verified the customer's identity in less than one second. It was quite amazing.

He placed his hand against the scanner that held his safe deposit box and waited for it to beep. The light went green and Horatio carefully slid out the long large box. He placed it down on the table and stared at it, almost afraid to open it, knowing the feelings and images it would cause him to experience.

"Now or never," he let out a soft breath and opened it. His jaw clenched immediately, seeing the yellow envelope that held his parent's case files and everything else from his past. He moved a few things around, bonds, stock papers, land certificates and found a small red box. He inhaled deeply and lifted it. He gritted his teeth and opened the small box to reveal a beautiful silver gold diamond engagement ring.

"It's time mom," he barely breathed and felt his emotions immediately overflow. His blue eyes teary. "I wish you could have been here. I wish you could have met her. You would have loved her… a lot. She's… very special mom. I know you would approve."

Horatio let out a long breath in an attempt to control his overwhelming emotions. He put the small box in his pants pocket and closed the lid to his safe deposit box.

Horatio exited the room and slipped on his sunglasses, still feeling uneasy. His eyes stung with unshed tears. He almost busted just thinking about it. The moment he gave Calleigh the ring, and she realized it belonged to his mother, he knew he would be unable to hide his emotions from her. He knew full well, those tears would come when the love of his life, said yes, she would marry him and be his wife.

Horatio inhale another breath and headed back upstairs. He thanked the owner and left. "One more stop," he breathed deeply, hoping this melancholy feeling would fade by the time he returned home to Calleigh.

The red head pulled up in front of the travel agency. A small smile curved his lips as he headed into the building.

"Horatio!" Alan greeted with a wave and a smile. He held up two tickets and roared, "I got em!"

Horatio nodded in response at the cheerful man. He walked over to his desk and shook his hand grateful.

"Alan, thank you for this. I appreciate the time you put into it all."

"No problem, Horatio. Anything for you." He paused and handed him the tickets. "This has to be one of the most expensive trips I have ever set up. I just hope she's worth it Horatio."

Horatio grinned looking down. "Alan… she's worth a lot more than these two paper tickets, my friend."

The man's eyes widened. "I didn't mean any disrespect. I've known you for almost 10 years now and… I just don't want to see you played. I'm sorry if I spoke out of line."

Horatio placed a tender hand on the man's shoulder. "I appreciate that my friend and thank you but… trust me. She's one in a million."

"That's great news. I hope you both have a wonderful vacation. I've never been there before but I hear it's one of the most, private and prestigious places the rich go to lose themselves. So make the best of it man… and let me know how it was when you get home."

"Will do Alan. Thank you again."

Horatio placed the tickets inside his suit jacket pocket, headed back to the Hummer and was on his way home with one goofy-looking grin. Now… he couldn't stop smiling.

His phone buzzed and he chuckled looking down at the caller ID.

"Hello beautiful," he answered in a low, sensual tone.

'Good God,' Calleigh thought listening to that mesmerizing tone of his. She replied, "Almost home?"

"Ten minutes to arrival, sweetheart."

"Did you… do what you had to do?" She questioned with humor in her tone, getting ready to slip into something very provocative, knowing he didn't have a clue.

"As a matter of fact I did, and…" He paused listening closely, "why do you sound… so preoccupied?" He asked hearing the laughter in her tone. He knew she was up to something.

Calleigh gasped with wide eyes and snapped, "How do you know these things!"

Horatio chuckled in that low hypnotic tone, "We have a special connection, remember?"

"Oh my God! Don't even go there right now! I mean it Horatio!" She panicked.

He understood and felt the same way, immediately answering, "I wasn't referring to _that_ connection sweetheart. You have my word. I will not make an attempt to connect with you tonight or…. anytime soon."

Calleigh frowned for a moment. "Okay… see you soon," she replied and rushed off the phone.

Horatio grinned and shook his head. He could only imagine what she had planned for him tonight.

He pulled up and felt his heart flutter a bit. 'Get yourself under control. Wait for the right time… don't be so damn nervous.'

Horatio let out a long breath and headed toward the house. He slipped his key in the lock and slowly opened the door then stared stunned.

Rose petals, red and white, were scattered everywhere!

The soft music caught his ear then the dim lights. He moved forward and followed the trail she obviously left him. He smiled listening to the song. "Your Love is King."

He turned and tossed his keys on the table thoughtlessly then chuckled. A grin formed on his face, seeing the small sticky note in front of the champagne bucket.

"Take off your jacket, handsome. Have a glass of champagne then please join me in our bedroom."

"Absolutely," he lowly exhaled and poured himself a glass. He let out a heavy breath knowing he could use something a lot stronger with his nerves then downed it. With newfound energy, he headed for the stairs with the glasses and bottle in hand. Another sticky note on the step stopped him and he smiled seeing all the rose petals leading up the stairs.

"Unbutton your shirt but don't take it off. Leave that for me. Get rid of the belt!"

Horatio's brows rose. 'This was getting good.' He chuckled low and shook his head, trying to maneuver. He placed the bottle down on the steps and practically ripped his belt off then unbuttoned his shirt, tugging it from his pants.

He took the steps two at a time and finally reached the closed bedroom door then read the last sticky.

"Tonight… I will love you, mind body and soul. You're the most amazing man in the world and you're mine, Horatio Caine." She drew a small heart, connected to another's, naming them both, Horatio and Calleigh.

Horatio swallowed hard, feeling tears sting his eyes again. 'Get yourself under control man.' He released a breath. 'Thank God she has the lights down low,' he thought and finished reading.

"Let me have control tonight. And you must say yes… then enter at your own risk." A cute smiley face ended the note.

He lowly cleared his throat. "Here we go," he quietly breathed then knocked softly, opening the door. "I'm entering at my own risk," he quietly chuckled, greeted with more rose petals, leading right to the bed. He squinted going from darkness to bright lights. The lights weren't dimmed which surprised him. She was good at that though, always surprising him in one way or another.

His brows knitted for a moment not finding her in the immediate area. "Calleigh?" He called softly.

A low sound caused him to tilt his head toward the bathroom door. He grinned as both brows lifted in thought. 'Jacuzzi.'

He bounced on his toes smiling and took a step forward when Calleigh was suddenly dragged roughly out of the bathroom, by a man who had a gun pressed against her temple.

Horatio froze.

TBC…

* * *

The Roller-coaster just flew off the tracks!

Okay calm down.

The proposal gonna have to wait.

See what I mean about **_Fun_. **

Many meanings.

I told you all to expect the unexpected….

Did you?

Were you prepared?

More **FUN** to come….


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**A/N: Okay, so here it is… the unexpected! Thank you all for the awesome comments and wonderful reviews and even those who wanted my head for the cliffy. A huge thank you to Betty, my very talented beta and friend. I appreciate you! I appreciate you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**Here we go…**

* * *

III

The man smiled deviously. "You know what they say, Lieutenant. The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world he didn't exist."

Frozen in place, Horatio's eyes narrowed in shock. He swallowed hard in complete disbelief. The glasses and champagne bottle dropped to the floor haphazardly, as a weakness and dread incapacitated him where he stood. His mind spun out of control while he tried to process what was happening.

Not a second passed and he immediately reacted and reached for his sidearm… that wasn't there. He exhaled heavily closing his eyes in disgust.

The dark-skinned man smiled callously while the redhead weighed his options… which were nil. There was a gun pressed firmly against Calleigh's head. Horatio exhaled at a huge disadvantage.

"What's wrong, Lieutenant? Not expecting me? I told you, you would be seeing me when you least expected it." The Judge sneered menacingly. "You seem to be missing your gun," he laughed then shook his head side to side with a cold smile, "Tisk, tisk… you're slipping, Lieutenant."

The stone-cold, callous voice caused a chill to race up Horatio's spine. There was no denying it. It was him. Again!

The Judge. Joseph Ratner. Here! In his home, holding a gun to Calleigh's head… but how, Horatio wondered.

'This isn't happening.' Horatio blinked back his disbelief hoping when he opened his eyes again, the judge would be gone and this would all be a bad dream.

He blinked… The Judge remained.

"Are you all right?" Horatio softly breathed, his eyes focused on Calleigh's.

The Judge quickly tugged, tightening his hold on her. She drew in a sharp breath and her beautiful emerald eyes filled with fear.

Horatio's jaw clenched repeatedly. He immediately took notice of how hard and tight the judge had his forearm wrapped around Calleigh's throat.

With gritted teeth, she pulled with both hands on his immovable forearm unable to budge it. In return he shoved the gun harder against her temple causing her to wince in pain, for effect.

It clearly worked.

"Don't… hurt her," Horatio barely whispered, feeling his emotions spiral out of control. He lifted his hands up slightly showing he was no threat.

The Judge's cold smile broadened. "Ah, the things we do for the ones we love." He laughed maniacally.

Horatio's intense blue eyes were locked on him but slowly roved down to meet with Calleigh's gaze. Her green eyes were clearer now and her appearance was calm but Horatio knew what she was feeling on the inside… because so was he. His heart was hammering against his chest while his mind spiraled. He never quite experienced the amount of fear that was now keeping him rooted to the floor.

The Judge shifted his weight just a bit, tightening his hold on her throat again, causing Calleigh to gasp in pain.

Horatio's jaw clenched when he saw the bright red bruise on the right side of Calleigh's face. Without thinking Horatio took a step and immediately stopped when the Judge threatened.

"Think before you make a mistake…." He pressed the gun harder against Calleigh's temple and continued, "One that you'll forever regret."

Horatio froze keeping his hands, palms out. He shook his head. "I'm… not moving."

"Good boy, Lieutenant," the judge taunted and slid the gun down slowly over Calleigh's breast then lower. She was wearing one of Horatio's dress shirts…, and nothing else.

Horatio's jaw muscles flexed repeatedly, in rage. He felt his blood boil and his body reflexively moved forward again.

The Judge shook his head and growled, "Move again Lieutenant, and I promise, it will be the last thing she sees."

He laughed, "You are aware you interrupted our reunion. You arrived a little too soon for my liking but the night is still young. I will have her before the evening is over." His eyes gleamed with satisfaction. "She had quite the plans for you tonight. Sexy lingerie, candles and a bubble bath, I think. It's a shame really you won't be able to fulfill her wishes… but I'll make sure to give her everything you won't be able to."

Horatio exhaled impatiently finding and holding Calleigh's gaze. The Judge was taunting them and Horatio wondered for a moment just how long the bastard had been there…, alone with Calleigh.

His eyes carefully scanned her body. He recognized the signs. She clearly put up a fight, the marks on her face, hands and neck proved it. His scrutinizing gaze shifted onto the Judge whose hands and arms were bruised. He had several scratches and one long bloody gash on his forearm. The blonde definitely put up a fight.

Calleigh closely observed Horatio then shook her head knowing what he was thinking. "Don't," she barely breathed at him.

His eyes narrowed on her and he exhaled softly in response.

The Judge knew also. "Contemplating Lieutenant?" He sneered and tightened his hold on Calleigh's throat again, causing her to gasp. "She's been quite cooperative until now, so don't do anything rash. I wouldn't want to snap her pretty little neck… unnecessarily."

A forced breath left Horatio's nose. All his strength seemed to drain from his body, and all that remained was his love for Calleigh. His heart hammered against his ribcage and he surrendered quietly, "I'll do whatever you say. Just don't hurt her." His tone was low, even. His gaze locked on Calleigh, whose green eyes narrowed on him in disbelief.

The Judge growled harshly. "Get on your knees. Now!"

"Don't listen to him, Horatio." Calleigh shook her head back and forth in a no but was quickly yanked back hard against the Judge's body. She desperately pulled at the steel-like forearm that was slowly crushing her larynx.

The Judge cruelly growled against her ear, keeping his eyes locked on Horatio the whole time. "Calm down my dear, or I'll kill you right now."

"Calleigh…." Horatio quietly called trying to calm her. "Do as he says, please."

The Judge smiled coolly. "Very good Lieutenant. Control the situation…, and she may just live." His eyes flashed with hatred as he snarled, "Down! On your knees! Do it!"

With hands still out, Horatio slowly dropped to one knee, keeping his eyes on Calleigh and the Judge.

"Good boy, Lieutenant," the Judge laughed heartlessly. He finally removed the gun from Calleigh's head and took aim at Horatio now.

"This is between us," Horatio lowly reminded. "You and me. Let her go."

The Judge chuckled, "Lieutenant, the only way to assure your pain, is through her." His eyes tightened with loathing. "You care more for the people you love than yourself. I have come to know you well these past years. I know exactly how to crush you… and tonight will be the final blow."

Horatio's jaw flexed, his steely blue eyes bore through the Judge taking in his words. He was right. He knew Horatio all too well. Losing Calleigh would kill him as sure as putting the gun to his head and pulling the trigger himself. He let out an uneven breath with the thought.

The Judge was well aware of Horatio's distress and taunted some more. "An eye for an eye, remember Lieutenant. I promised you would pay dearly for killing my son and my lover. Now I'm here to keep my word."

"How'd… you get out?" Horatio asked in an attempt to switch gears and gain time.

"It was easy, and I told you so at the cemetery but it seems you never took any of my threats seriously. Well… I don't think you need to worry about that anymore." He laughed cruelly.

"You gave the Cruz brothers all the information on me, didn't you?"

The Judge smiled and nodded in satisfaction. "Yes. I knew they would make some very good use of your past history." He gestured his head at Horatio, specifically at his open shirt and bare chest. "It seems the boys did a bang-up job on you, Lieutenant. You're still healing I see."

Horatio's jaw tightened. He was barely holding it together but somehow kept calm and remained quiet.

Calleigh rasped angrily, tugging on the stiff arm that was subduing her. "Why'd… you kill Agnes?"

The Judge chuckled pulling harder, pressing his lips against her ear, "Well, Calleigh…, let's just say I knew it would peak the Lieutenant's curiosity and yours as well."

She writhed and thrashed. "You killed her for no reason!" Calleigh snapped furiously, "You bastard!"

The Judge laughed madly.

"Calleigh," Horatio breathed in warning, moving his head side to side in a no.

The Judge laughed more. "As a matter of fact… I did kill her without reason," he whispered against her ear, "and I enjoyed it too. To know and understand that you would find her, and investigate the case. To know the Lieutenant would be frustrated with no answers. Oh, he'd have plenty of evidence but no one to connect it to… because I was dead of course. It was rather… gratifying," he breathed against Calleigh's ear.

"It was all planned," Horatio nodded, trying to find a way to ease Calleigh's tension. Her green eyes were filled with a rage he had never witnessed before.

"Very good Lieutenant," he replied tightening his hold on Calleigh again. "Don't move," he ordered, then carefully tossed a pair of handcuffs towards Horatio. "Put them on and make sure they're snug."

Horatio let out a breath. His eyes locked on Calleigh's. She shook her head back and forth in panic. "Horatio… don't do it." she rasped as the Judge squeezed his arm against her throat, choking her even harder.

He growled against Calleigh's ear, "Shut up, bitch!"

"I'm doing it!" Horatio quickly complied watching Calleigh's face redden. He lifted the cuffs knowing this would put him at his captor's mercy. His eyes narrowed for a moment and then without another thought he slapped one cuff on and tightened it, then the other. His hands were cuffed and secure in front.

He quickly exhaled. "I did what you wanted. Let her go!" He growled holding his arms out in surrender.

The Judge loosened his grip and Calleigh wheezed trying to inhale and take in air again.

The Judge laughed. "I must admit, I thought you would fight back or disagree at some point." He paused holding Horatio's intense gaze. "It seems she is doing all the fighting. You must really love her to give in as you just did." He continued to taunt. "Shame you won't be able to save her this time, Lieutenant."

Horatio's eye's narrowed on the dark-skinned man. His mind was spiraling, looking for a way out, anything. 'Time… keep him talking.' One of the first things you were taught in law enforcement. Time was a friend.

"This was all you, wasn't it? The messages. Agnes." It wasn't a question. "The Cruz brothers." He paused and held his satisfied gaze. "Who else Judge? Stetler? Harwood?"

The shrewd smile on the bastard's face gave Horatio his answer. He laughed at Horatio. "You knew I was alive, didn't you? How? How did you know Lieutenant?"

Horatio's jaw clenched tight in thought but he remained quiet. 'I felt it.'

"You're a smart man, Lieutenant but I'm smarter. It took me a while to find Mrs. Sanchez and that little runt you illegally smuggled over here to Miami. But I found them, didn't I?"

Horatio's eyes tightened with fury. Images of Paco buried and dead, assaulted his mind. He wanted to get up and charge the motherfucker with all his might, instead he controlled his rage, holding it at bay and remained calm. "You had help," he answered with a slight curve of his lips. "You always needed help and others to do your dirty work."

The Judge sneered, "It's so satisfying to see the disgust in your eyes, Lieutenant. Hear it in your tone. I have dreamed of this day so many times." He leaned in more, shoving Calleigh forward with his body and snarled, "You want to kill me, don't you? How bad Lieutenant? How bad…?" He grinned evilly and unexpectedly tightened his hold on Calleigh's neck again. He smiled compressing it more and more, slowly choking the life out of her.

"Stop!" Horatio snapped then shifted and the Judge cocked the hammer back on the gun and pressed it against her temple again.

"Don't you fucking move! You watch… and take responsibility for what you caused! Her death!"

Calleigh gasped and pulled, doing anything and everything to get free. She kicked her leg back but the Judge laughed and squeezed harder, weakening her. Her arms weakened and dropped, her legs began to buckle, yet she shook her head at Horatio and barely breathed, "Don't!"

Horatio's jaw set. His eyes filled with rage yet soft and compassionate on her. "Calleigh…" he barely breathed, and lifted one knee up.

The Judge quickly dragged her back away from him, creating more distance. "Get back down or I'll fucking kill her right now!"

Horatio's heart was hammering against his chest. He felt like it was going to explode. 'If I charge him, she may have a chance," he thought but then took into consideration, the distance. 'He could shoot me and then kill Calleigh anyway.'

The judge smiled coldly with a slight nod. "She's slowly slipping away, Lieutenant. Put that fucking knee back down if you want her to live a while longer!"

"All right," he answered and moved back down onto both knees in submission. Please stop choking her!"

The Judge laughed and eased up as Calleigh's legs began to give. Horatio watched her chest heaved as she took in deep gulps of air wheezing, with teary eyes, trying to stand on her own.

"Calleigh," he called softly.

She made an attempt to nod at him while she blinked the haziness from her teary eyes. Her arms weakly lifted back up onto the Judge's forearm and Horatio knew her strength was returning.

"Lieutenant, do you know what my next stop will be when I finished with the two of you?" He paused holding Horatio's intense gaze. "I'm going to find little Paco and kill him for certain this time, then I'm going to pay Mrs. Sanchez a visit." He smiled coldly seeing the shocked expression on Horatio's face. "I have waited long enough to see you suffer and die! I swore it would be by my own hand. Tonight I will make that so. You will suffer! You will die!"

"Wait!" Calleigh panicked hearing the finality in the Judge's tone. She knew he was going to pull the trigger. She barely rasped out struggling, "Please! I'll do anyth—"

The Judge viscously flung Calleigh towards the bed with a growl, "Shut up, bitch! You're next!" He quickly took aim at Horatio's head.

Horatio made a move to charge him now that Calleigh was safe and out of harm's way but the Judge was too fast. He already had the gun aimed at him before he could raise one knee up.

"Now Lieutenant," he smiled, "You must give me some respect. I knew you would try, that's why I wanted you on your knees!" He smiled arrogantly.

"Now don't move," he snarled and took two steps closer aiming the gun directly at Horatio's head. "I have to do this accurately," he said with a growing grin and gestured with his head toward a dazed Calleigh. "She's my reward… and you're gonna live to watch me rape her again and again. You see… in the end…, I win Lieutenant!"

Horatio couldn't control his enraged reaction. His eyes narrowed in vehemence and rage, his mind reeled foolishly. He was gonna charge him; kill this fucker with his bare hands… but from the corner of his eye, Horatio saw Calleigh's movement.

He kept his eyes focused on the deranged man in front of him in an attempt to hold his attention and give Calleigh time. He watched his finger slowly tighten on the trigger then one loud resounding pop followed!

Everything went black.

"I win, Lieutenant," were the last words Horatio heard. His body slumped lifelessly toward the floor with a thump.

The Judge grinned walking over towards Horatio's unmoving body. He chuckled, looking down at the growing pool of blood and smiled in satisfaction.

"I told you…, I wouldn't forget you, Lieutenant." He said aiming the gun at him, kicking him in the side to make sure he was lifeless. He observed his handy work with an evil grin and murmured, "I win."

"You lose!" Calleigh growled with seething hatred, pointing her huge, new semi-automatic, Smith and Wesson, Magnum at him. The shiny silver five-inch barrel gleamed in the light. Her green eyes narrowed as she growled feeling all the rage and revulsion consume her. "You can be assured Judge, we WILL forget you… Forever!"

The Judge turned in surprise with wide eyes, taking aim but Calleigh was faster. There was no hesitation. She pulled the trigger… four times, hitting him dead center in the chest three, and one dead center in the forehead. The loud explosive booms, echoed in her ears and it lingered in the distance.

Calleigh stared and witnessed his surprised. An unforgettable expression of disbelief crossed his face while his body crashed backward hard against the wall.

The blonde knew he was dead before he even hit the ground. Each shot was dead on target and the blood spatter and brain matter on the wall confirmed it. Reality hit her hard as she trembled in shock and stared off into space, overcome. A moment passed and she blinked coming back to reality, seeing Horatio lifeless on the bedroom floor, bleeding.

Calleigh gasped. His name came from her throat in a desperate cry, "Horatio!" She ran for her cell phone and the redhead.

Calleigh fell to her knees beside him then shoved two shaky fingers against his neck and shouted into the phone, "I have an officer down, I repeat officer down! I need medics and emergency services stat! STAT!"

She discarded her phone and rolled Horatio onto his back. The blood continued to pool and stream down the side of his head, near his temple.

"Oh God…" she breathed, praying to the powers above, looking over the bullet wound. "Please don't take him. Please!"

Finding some semblance of control, she examined the wound then ran to the dresser and grabbed a towel applying pressure against the side of his head. Her whole body shook as she cradled his head on her lap not allowing the tears to come, speaking softly to him, hearing the sirens in the distance.

She whispered, "It's over Horatio. He's dead. He's not going to bother us ever again. Please hear me."

Calleigh trembled uncontrollably. The blonde was in a state of shock and gently ran her fingers over his head and hair caressing lovingly. Rocking him, whispering, "Please handsome, hang on. Please… don't… leave me."

A low sound came from his throat and Calleigh blinked stunned. She stared down at him with disbelief and... hope. Her heart sped up and she instantly responded.

"Horatio… You've come back to me. I know you can hear me!" She kept firm pressure on the wound but cradled his face lovingly with her small palm. "I love you," she whispered in an emotional, uneven tone. "I love you," she repeated shakily, staring down at him. "Open your eyes handsome. Say something. Anything," she pleaded softly with teary eyes.

"Cal…." He barely breathed while his blue eyes barely opened.

"Horatio…?" She cried out in disbelief, again and again. "Horatio. Stay with me okay? Stay with me, Horatio!"

He moved his head just a bit in answer then groaned low in pain.

She soothed, "It's okay. The ambulance is almost here, Horatio. Just hang on and keep talking to me."

A very low familiar hum left his throat in response and Calleigh had to bite her lip to keep from bursting out in tears. He rasped barely audible, "You talk…, and… I'll… listen."

Calleigh smiled and couldn't control the tears that began to stream down her cheeks uncontrollably. She cried quietly, running her hand tenderly over his hair. "It's over Horatio. For good. He's dead. The Judge is dead."

Horatio's eyes opened fully in panic. "Paco…! Mrs. Sanchez…" He groaned and attempted to lift his head in realization.

"No, no…," Calleigh eased him back down soothing, "It's okay, handsome. It's all over. Paco's safe. We all are."

Horatio blinked with hazy, glazed-over eyes, staring at her. "You… all right Cal?" He weakly asked then breathed low, "Don't cry… sweetheart."

She sobbed and laughed and held onto him, then hugged him tenderly. "Never better handsome, as long as you stay with me okay?" She cupped his cheek and held his glassy eyes that were beginning to drift closed.

"Vaca… Vacati…." He started to speak but his breathing slowed and his eyes closed as well.

Calleigh stiffened. "Horatio…? Stay with me, handsome," she begged reminding him, knowing exactly what he was trying to say. "Vacation. I know handsome. You promised me a vacation. So stay with me."

Horatio's glazed-over eyes opened again momentarily, he rasped, "I promise… beautiful."

Calleigh covered her mouth as she began to sob uncontrollably.

III

Horatio moaned low, his breathing accelerated. His blue glazed-over eyes shot open and he bolted upright into a sitting position.

"Calleigh…?" He rasped.

An immediate groan left his lips. His right hand went to his forehead, he winced, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to bear the pain as his body went limp.

Strong hands tenderly guided him back down onto the bed. "Whoa. Easy pal. I got ya. Just take it slow," Joe lowly soothed the redhead.

Maria and Joe tended to Horatio. They reattached the EKG leads, fixed his oxygen line and got him situated all over again. Joe shook his head and let out a low breath.

"Well… at least we know he's coherent." He proceeded to give Horatio a thorough examination as Calleigh and Alexx watched with concern.

"I wouldn't call that coherent, sugar," Alexx answered.

"Is… he all right, Joe?" Asked Calleigh quietly.

Joe nodded preoccupied, shining the small penlight into Horatio's eyes. "He's fine… sweetheart, temporarily unconscious from getting up way too fast " He gently held Horatio's eyelids open one at a time and slid the light back and forth, checking his pupils.

A low groan left Horatio's throat. He rumbled dryly lifting his hand to block out the light. "Bright."

"Yes it is." Joe nodded and smiled, staring at the rousing redhead. "It will only take a second." Joe clicked the light off looking down at a dazed Horatio.

The redhead blinked several times trying to clear the blurriness. He closed his eyes tight then rubbed at them with his hands.

"Give it a minute Horatio," Joe explained, "Let the effects of the penlight wear off. If you keep rubbing, it will only make it worse."

Horatio let out a frustrated breath. He blinked again looking at Joe yet could only make out the shape of his blurred face. "I can't… see…" Another breath left his lips, "Everything's, blurry."

"I know," Joe answered. Give it a few minutes, you're just coming round. You were shot in the head."

Horatio stilled. His memories came swarming back and his eyes snapped open with panic. "Calleigh…?" He lowly rumbled remembering it all, his heart rate immediately accelerated setting off the alarm.

Joe was ready this time and placed two strong hands on his shoulders, keeping him down. "She's fine. Just relax and stay down."

"Calleigh…" said Horatio again, lower this time, his breathing slowing.

"She's fine Horatio. In fact, she's right here," Joe explained as she gently squeezed his hand.

"Hey…," a sweet soft voice flowed over him. "Try not to move your head too much okay?"

Horatio turned towards her voice and blinked. Slowly his eyes began to clear and focus as the blonde came into view. Her hair was down, cascading over her shoulders as she leaned over him. Her emerald eyes sparkled and her soft smile caused his lips to curve up but it only lasted a second when he remembered the fear in her eyes.

"You… you okay?" He rasped incredibly low squeezing her hand.

"Yeah…" she answered softly and nodded. "I am now," she said placing a tender hand on his cheek caressing lovingly. "I'm fine, handsome."

Horatio blinked back his confusion and again tried to lift his head still unable. He groaned. "What… What, happened?"

With question in her eyes, Calleigh looked over towards the blue-eyed doctor standing directly across from her, which caused Horatio to slightly turn his head in that direction.

"Hey pal," Joe smiled looking down at Horatio. "Your vision clearing up at all? Is it any better now?"

Horatio slightly motioned his head in a nod meaning yes then groaned, "No." He chuckled, barely, "but… she's much easier on my eyes." He said referring to Calleigh.

"You just crack a joke?" Joe asked taken aback. He scoffed, "Well Horatio, for once, I'm gonna have to agree with you pal. She is a sight for sore eyes indeed." Joe gave him a wink then Calleigh as well.

Calleigh chuckled and shook her head embarrassed.

Horatio rumbled deeply, "Watch… yourself, doctor."

Joe began to laugh wholeheartedly and shook his head at the redhead. "I think he's gonna be just fine, Calleigh." He looked over at Alexx and Calleigh who were both laughing along with him.

Horatio blinked in recognition. Then the slow steady beep of the monitor caught his attention and he sighed, "I'm in the hospital. Again." It wasn't a question.

"That's right," Joe answered, reaching for Horatio's wrist. "It seems, you have an angel on your shoulder." He gently placed two fingers against it and took his pulse. "What do you remember?"

"I remember… an angel beside me." Horatio let out a long slow breath then looked back over at Calleigh. He held her green eyes for a long moment then lifted his right hand, entwining his fingers with hers. "Thank you."

She smiled with a nod. "You remember?"

"I remember it all," he barely whispered.

"Good," Joe said, beginning to examine Horatio's eyes again, that were still focused on Calleigh. "Follow my finger," Joe asked, moving it side to side then up and down.

Horatio blinked a few times and followed with ease.

"How, bad?" Horatio asked hesitantly. "I can hardly move my head."

Joe shook his head in amazement. "Not bad at all, in fact your vision tests seem to appear unremarkable."

Horatio frowned then winced. He rumbled lowly. "Then why can't I lift my head?"

That one famous brow of Joe's arched high at Horatio in surprise. He sarcastically answered, "Maybe because… you've been shot in the head."

"But— I'm okay. Right?"

Joe shook his head back and forth letting out an exasperated breath. He looked over at Calleigh then back down at a confused Horatio. "You're gonna live, if that's what you're asking me." Joe swayed his head a bit. "A few inches more to the right, and I may not be speaking with you just now. You're a lucky man, Horatio."

"Lucky," Horatio scoffed, with a hint of anger, already feeling guilty, like he should have been prepared for the attack.

"You'll heal, is what I'm trying to say," Joe replied looking back over at Calleigh. "This is good news."

Horatio exhaled. "He wasn't trying to kill me, Joe. Just render me unconscious while…." He let his words trail off and looked at Calleigh again.

"He wasn't trying to kill you!" Joe stared at Horatio for a long moment dumbfounded. "Maybe you're not okay."

"He wanted to make Horatio suffer," Calleigh, quietly explained. "He grazed his temple knowing he would be incapacitated and helpless." Calleigh paused.

"He would be alive and aware but helpless." She let out a breath. "It's what the Vietnam soldiers use to do as a form of torture for their prisoners. They would repeatedly take head shots at their temples, knowing it would only incapacitate them or cause them to black out. The lucky ones would have long burn indentation marks on their temples." Calleigh grew quiet and looked down at Horatio, whose eyes were closed in thought. She whispered. "I wish I would have known that when the Judge pulled the trigger," she let out a breath of relief.

Joe nodded stunned. "Well… I'm glad it turned out the way it did. You're okay and he's coming along. With some rest and relaxation, he'll be back in no time."

A low hum left Horatio's throat. More of his memory was retuning. He groggily asked, "How much, is no time?"

Joe chuckled and patted Horatio's arm. "From what I hear pal… you're going on vacation."

Horatio eyes snapped open in concern and Calleigh chuckled. "You did promise me, handsome."

"Yeah, I did…, didn't I," He said with hesitation in his tone. His eyes slid back and forth while his left hand searched under the sheet that was covering him. He was in a hospital gown. His pants were gone! The redhead was doing his best not to panic but was worried she may have found the ring… or worse. Someone else did! He left out a very heavy breath.

"Hey," Calleigh breathed tugging lightly on his hand. "Are you in pain?"

"Huh?" He stared at her confused.

"Your left hand… I thought maybe you were having some pain where he kicked you."

Horatio blinked. "Kicked… me?"

"The bastard kicked him!" Alexx snapped out then murmured, "Thank God he's gone."

Calleigh nodded and Joe added, "I'll get a CT scan and make sure everything is intact.

Horatio's chest heaved and he stared at Joe with worried eyes. Somehow the doctor was reading him and unexpectedly lifted his head towards Calleigh.

"Calleigh, would you just do me a favor and ask Maria or Cathy to bring in the Pulse Ox machine? I want to check his oxygen again."

"Of course," she instantly answered when Alexx cut her off.

"I'll go honey."

Joe gave Alexx a wide-eyed stare but Calleigh was already heading for the door.

"I have it Alexx," she assured and smiled at Horatio, "Be right back, handsome."

Joe let out a breath worried she was on to him.

Horatio quickly rasped, "Please tell me you found—"

Joe cut him off, "I have it Horatio. Maria found it in your pants pocket. It's safe and sound and Calleigh has no knowledge of it."

Horatio let out a long lingering breath. "Thank God." He lifted a hand to his head feeling some of the pressure lessen.

Alexx reached for his hand. "You okay honey?"

"I am now," Horatio replied with a small smile at her. "Alexx, could I ask you a small favor please? I don't want her to find the plane tickets. I still want it to be a surprise; would you mind stopping at our place and just grabbing them out of my suit jacket?"

"That's not a problem honey." She sat down in the chair and leaned in closer, whispering, "So… Where are you taking her?"

Horatio smiled for the first time and chuckled, "It's… a surprise."

Joe chuckled, "If he told you, he'd have to kill you."

Alexx gasped and raised a hand to her chest playfully. "I beg your pardon."

Joe leaned down closer, "Hey, I'll give the ring to Alexx for safekeeping, okay?"

"Thank you, Joe," Horatio answered feeling very relieved.

"We all took a peek you know… It's beautiful, Horatio. Calleigh's gonna love it."

Horatio smiled again in thought. "It… belonged to my mother," he quietly shared. "I hope she does like it."

Alexx leaned in with laughter in her tone. "Baby, when the hell did you have time for this and when were you going to tell me?"

Horatio turned towards her with a shy smile. "It wasn't planned for long, Alexx."

Alexx stopped and stared at him in shock. "Wait… were you going to propose last night…?"

Horatio didn't answer but his jaw flexed and Alexx nodded in sadness. "Oh honey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry this happened."

Joe's brows went up in recognition. He shook his head wondering what could possibly happen to them next.

She squeezed his hand. "And Calleigh knew nothing about it?"

"No. She still doesn't, I hope." He said turning back toward Joe.

"Not a word, pal and I gave the nurses strict orders."

"Thank you,' Horatio replied with a smile.

"So… when are you going to ask her?" Alexx continued excitedly.

Horatio's eyes narrowed for a moment. "When the time is right," he answered simply causing her to frown. "I promise you'll be the first to know, all right?"

She nodded. "Horatio Caine, I had better be!"

The door opened and Calleigh walked in with Maria and the pulse ox machine.

Maria walked right over and put the small clip on Horatio's finger. She turned back toward Joe. "All you had to do was use the intercom, Joe."

Joe rolled his eyes. Alexx chuckled and covered her mouth and Horatio smiled looking at his beautiful blonde.

"His pulse ox is 100% Joe," Maria informed with a smile.

III

A few hours passed when Horatio snapped awake. Calleigh was holding his hand and soothed him immediately.

"Good afternoon, handsome," She softly breathed.

His lips curved upward and he lightly squeezed her hand. I… fell asleep?" He asked in a groggy tone.

She nodded. "You dozed right off on us but it's all good. You see," she said leaning down over him whispering, "You're gonna need all the sleep you can get when I'm through with you."

Horatio stared at her confused. "What… do you mean?"

She snapped out, "I mean… Our vacation!"

He chuckled. "Sooner than you can imagine beautiful."

She gave him a megawatt smile. "I thought you forgot about it."

"Not a chance, sweetheart. In fact… I can't wait to have you all to myself again."

A soft knock interrupted them as Eric stuck his head in. "Hey… you guys decent?"

Calleigh giggled and Horatio shifted and braced his midsection.

Eric walked in and greeted them both with a smile. "I have some good news and wanted to share it with you before you saw it on the 11:00 news."

Horatio grew serious and Calleigh stared waiting.

"The Florida supreme court just affirmed the lower court's ruling for the death penalty for Clavo and Ramón Cruz."

Horatio closed his eyes and let out a long smooth breath. Calleigh reached for his hand and held onto him, feeling the same relief he did.

"So… this is over. For good now," Eric shared with a look at Horatio then Calleigh.

Horatio murmured, "There's one still in the wind, Eric. But we'll get him," Horatio turned towards Calleigh and nodded. "Won't we sweetheart?"

"Your damn right we will," she answered with pure determination in her southern tone.

"Well the judge is officially declared dead. The Cruz brothers are next…" Eric nodded with satisfaction. "So… I hear you're going on vacation?" He laughed.

"Not soon enough," Horatio finished with a nod at Calleigh.

"You both deserve it and more." Eric paused then smiled, "All right. I just wanted to stop by and tell you the good news. I'll see you tomorrow,' Eric said, heading out of the room.

Calleigh sat in thought while Horatio stared at her. He nudged her hand softly. "Deep thoughts?"

She sighed, "I use to wonder if it would ever end and now…"

"I understand," he softly breathed. "It's what we do Cal," Horatio quietly replied. "Our jobs."

"She nodded with a small smile. "And… I love my job."

"I couldn't agree more," he answered, holding her sad gaze. "Lucky for me you're the best at what you do. You're a crack shot."

She held his eyes in understanding and her tone dropped low while images flashed in her mind. "I couldn't get to the gun case fast enough, Horatio. Lord knows I tried." Her eyes quickly welled up. "I thought… he killed you."

Horatio tightened his hold on her hand. "Well… apparently, you got to it in the nick of time. He's dead and gone, Cal. Thank you," he quietly breathed.

"You knew when he threw me in the direction of the bed, I was going for my gun, didn't you?"

Horatio shook his head. "No. I mean, I wasn't thinking clearly. I had hoped there was time for me to charge him and give you time to get away but once he got rid of you, he had already turned the gun on me. I had one thought and one thought only. To keep him focused on me. I knew it would give you time to recover. I saw your movement from the corner of my eye."

Calleigh smiled and ran a loving hand over his cheek. Horatio let out a breath seeing the small bruises on her face, neck and hands.

"How long?" He hesitated almost afraid to ask. "How long was he in the house with you?"

"I'm not really sure. I think he came up the bedroom balcony and hid in the bathroom. He grabbed me not five minutes before you walked in."

Horatio nodded and swallowed hard holding her gaze. "He didn't…" he hesitated, "Did he…do anything?"

She shook her head side to side. "No Horatio. He had no time. You got home too fast."

Horatio let out a breath of relief and lifted her hand towards his lips. He kissed it softly quietly breathing, "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Calleigh smiled and leaned in closer towards his lips. "I think I do handsome," she answered holding his loving gaze. She chuckled, "I can… be certain of it when you finally make good on your promise and… take me on vacation."

For the first time, Horatio smiled. Really smiled. He nodded feeling the love swell in his heart. He gently squeezed her hand in reply, "Sweetheart…, would it help if I told you I already have the tickets?"

Calleigh's eyes widened in surprise and her tone softened even more. "I… I was only kidding."

"I know," Horatio chuckled, "That's what makes this even better. Now all we need are my discharge papers."

Calleigh began giggling and hugged him gently. "Handsome, I think you need a lot more before that. Besides do you really want to give Joe a heart attack? He's been so patient with you." She laughed, "He's going to go berserk if you asked to be discharged in your present condition."

Horatio chuckled, "Not if I tell him I'm going on vacation with my very own private, beautiful blonde nurse."

Calleigh beamed him a megawatt smile then leaned in to hold him again. She whispered, "I can get a sexy uniform if you like?"

Horatio's low laughter vibrated against her ear. He lowly replied, "One of those cute hats… and nothing else."

"Even in your current state, you're bad!" She snuggled against him with a sigh, "This feels so good." She lifted her legs onto the bed lying beside him.

Horatio hummed low in content and slowly turned towards her, then held her in his arms kissing her softly.

Calleigh drew back with a smile and whispered, "So… where are you taking me handsome?"

Horatio's low laughter filled her heart and soul. He replied with humor in his tone. "I was wondering when you would get around to asking me."

She smiled at him waiting for an answer. "Well?"

His fingers caressed her smooth check. "Sorry sweetheart, it's a surprise."

Calleigh laughed and very suggestively glided her hand over his chest and downward. She nuzzled against his lips, "Are you sure, you don't want to share it with me handsome?"

Deep laughter came from his lips, "I'm positive, beautiful."

Calleigh bit down on her bottom lip as her hand snaked lower. She whispered, staring into his deep blue eyes. "I can be… very persuasive."

Horatio groaned and his eyes widened when she found her mark. "I don't… doubt you… sweetheart." He quickly grabbed a hold of both her hands, keeping them in front of him.

Calleigh grinned wickedly. "You can't hold me like this forever, handsome." She leaned in and kissed his lips and when he responded she drew back. "In your weakened condition… I am going to take full advantage."

Horatio stared at his blonde seductress and replied in a low smooth tone, "Sweetheart, there's nothing you can do to make me talk."

Calleigh licked her lips as her brows rose playfully. "Oh, I do love a challenge," she chuckled beginning to slide down under the covers.

Horatio's eyes widened. His tone changed and her name came out in a deep rumble, "Calleigh!"

She giggled low, "I told you I can be very persuasive. Now are you ready to talk, Lieutenant?"

A soft knock on the door made her shoot straight back up next to him. Her hair was tousled and her cheeks rosy red. Horatio began laughing while she giggled happily.

Joe walked in and instantly smiled. He shook his head. "Hey you two, this is a family-oriented hospital."

"I just needed to be close to him Joe," Calleigh answered with laughter in her tone. "I promise to keep it rated PG."

A low hum left the red head's throat. Horatio chuckled deeply until Calleigh's elbow connected with his midsection.

Joe laughed at the blonde who seemed very content lying against Horatio. "Okay, you can stay with him for now. I just came by to let you know your test results are all within normal limits. No broken ribs or fractures. Blood work is good and," Joe scratched his head, "Not even a concussion."

Calleigh shot upright delighted. "That's great news!"

Horatio groaned low with her sudden forward momentum. He blinked and lifted a hand to his head.

Joe gave him a look. "You okay?"

"Mm-hmm. Fine."

Joe nodded with narrowing eyes and slipped his penlight out of his pocket. "Let me have a look at those eyes."

Calleigh slid off the bed with concern and observed.

"I'm okay, Joe," Horatio informed as the good doctor leaned over him.

"Yeah, well humor me and shut up," Joe lowly murmured examining Horatio's eyes. He stood upright and stared at the redhead. "How's the pain?"

"Not much pain," he quickly replied.

"C'mon Horatio, let's not start this again. You've been through a lot worse, so how about just being honest with me this time around?" Joe's shoulders sagged and he leaned on the bed railing with a sigh, "It's been a long day and I'm tired man."

Horatio's lips curved upward and he nodded finding Joe's compassionate eyes. "All right, Joe. It's a little painful. I'm getting some stinging and burning… maybe."

Joe shook his head, "Maybe?" He exhaled, "Can you lift your head for me?"

Horatio nodded and slowly lifted his head with a groan. He winced as it dropped back down against the pillow.

Joe studied him for a long moment. His eyes were closed tightly for a few seconds then relaxed. "Okay, tell me what you're feeling, Horatio."

The redhead let out a soft breath lifting a hand to his injured temple. "Dizzy… weak."

"Okay," Joe replied quietly with an affectionate hand on Horatio's shoulder. "You're gonna be fine, pal. I think it's just gonna take some time for you to get back your equilibrium." Joe moved around to the opposite side of the bed near Calleigh.

"I just want to take a look at the wound again, all right?"

Horatio nodded. "You're the doc."

Joe scoffed, "Glad you're finally figuring that out. You sure took your time."  
With gentle hands he removed the gauze wrapped around Horatio's forehead then the long wound pad that protected the injury.

Calleigh shifted and looked past Joe's shoulder. "It doesn't look all that bad."

Joe chuckled looking back over his shoulder at her. "Thank you for your opinion doctor."

She laughed and Horatio smiled at her. "Not too bad?"

"Not at all handsome," she answered thinking it would look worse.

Joe winked at him. "It adds character."

Joe palpated tenderly as Horatio winced. "Well it doesn't appear infected but you have yourself a nice laceration here. It's kinda looks like a bad burn mark."

Calleigh inclined her head. "Yeah, the shooter was approximately 3 to 4 feet away in distance, using a silver P14-45 Glock. It has a pretty hard kick when fired," she went on explaining, moving in closer, "and the studies show when fired through glass or metal the wounds have a great diameter and demonstrate greater marginal abrasions."

Joe turned stunned, looking at the blonde.

Horatio chuckled low, "That's… my bullet girl."

She backed off with a shy smile at Joe, "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your examination."

Joe began laughing. He shook his head then looked back down at the redhead. "I bet she could give me a few lessons on guns and shooting."

Calleigh's grin broadened and her southern drawl kicked in, "Sure Joe, anytime. You just let me know when you're ready for a lesson."

Joe nodded with one hand on his hip. "I think I'll stick to surgery, sweetheart. No offense."

"None taken," she chuckled then winked at Horatio. "I think he looks pretty good Joe."

Joe turned to look at the redhead again. He laughed, "I think she wants to play doctor."

'Nurse.' Horatio's lips curved upward with a low hum and his naughty thoughts. "So… when can I get out of here?"

Joe straightened taken aback. His brow rose and he grew very serious. "Tell me, you're joking?"

"Dead serious," Horatio answered, holding his gaze.

Joe let out a long breath and ran a rough hand through his hair. "Once you show me you can lift your head… then we'll discuss your possible discharge."

Horatio frowned. "But… I'm okay. You said all the tests are good."

"Yeah… and I never mentioned anything about you going home. You seemed to have left that little fact out. You can hardly lift your head man." Joe's tone softened, "Let's give it a few days."

Horatio blinked back his shock. 'A few days?' He threw off the sheet unexpectedly and began to sit up with a groan, "Like hell…"

Calleigh eyes widened and before Joe could keep him down Horatio was sitting up. With his eyes closed tightly.

Joe put a hand on his shoulder and Horatio exhaled heavily, "Just… give me a second Joe."

Joe stared at Calleigh and shook his head. "Horatio… where's the fire? You don't have to rush this."

Horatio scoffed, "I'm going home to rest Joe and then…" he opened his eyes clearing his blurry vision, looking at Calleigh. "And then, we're going on vacation."

Joe nodded with a smile partly in understanding. He tightened his hand in affection on Horatio's shoulder. "I can't say I don't understand but… could you please do me a favor and just stay one more night? You've just been shot in the head."

"Grazed," Horatio corrected.

"Fine," Joe threw his hands up in the air, "Grazed… almost killed! Give me one more night is all I'm asking."

Calleigh sadly tilted her head at the redhead. "He's worried about you, handsome and so am I. What's one more night," she said softly.

"It's one more night away from you," Horatio answered quietly. "It's one more night of waiting…" he let his words trail off with a look at Joe.

"Please," she whispered, sitting on the bed next to him.

A soft breath left his nose in defeat. He just couldn't say no to her and he shook his head in realization. "All right. One more night."

Joe wiped at his tired face and exhaled, "Thank you." He sighed tiredly, "I'm going home. I need some sleep." He headed for the door.

"Thanks Joe," Calleigh said with a beautiful smile at the exhausted doctor.

"Thank you Joe," Horatio repeated, "Have a good night."

Joe chuckled, "Get back in bed and rest and my night will be fine."

"Yes doctor," Horatio answered watching Joe head out of the room.

Calleigh ran a soft hand across his back. "I know you're frustrated but thanks for agreeing. Besides, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying the night with you."

Horatio turned towards her and reached for her hand. "I want you to go home and get some sleep. You stood here last night sweetheart."

"That doesn't count," she chuckled and rose to help him lay back down again. "Go slow," she said, watching his eyes squeeze shut.

Horatio let out a breath of relief once he was down again. "Thanks."

Calleigh ran a loving hand over his face and felt the need to climb in bed beside him again. Low laughter left his chest as she wrapped one arm around him and sighed, "This is where I belong."

He grinned. "In… a hospital bed."

She lifted her head and smiled at him. "No. In bed, snuggled with you… wherever that may be."

"Oh… I see," he answered with humor in his tone, turning more toward her. He wrapped his arms around her, facing her, watching her cuddle in closer against him. A grin formed on his face when he settled both his hands on her ass, caressing, pulling her against him more.

Her eyes shot open with a gasped, "Horatio Caine, stop being fresh!"

He pressed his lips against hers tenderly, whispering, "It distracts me… from the pain, sweetheart."

Calleigh smirked and delicately kissed him back, breathing softly against his lips, "If it's a distraction you want…" she giggled and nuzzled his neck playfully.

Horatio tightened his embrace getting comfortable with her against him. He lowly breathed, "Sweetheart… I can't wait to get you out of here."

She delicately glided a finger over his lips answering, "I know… we were both left sort of hanging. So I think were both on edge holding on for that…." She let her words trail off but he finished,

"Sweet, surrender."

"Yeah," she sighed, loving the way he always spoke about making love and having sex. She studied the relaxed features of his face and closed her eyes in fatigue. "Sleep with the angels, handsome," she whispered.

"I… already am," he barely breathed, letting Calleigh's soft loving caress lull him to sleep.

III

It was the next morning and Horatio was out cold, flat on his back when Joe quietly walked in. He smiled down at the redhead watching him sleep peacefully.

Calleigh came walking out of the bathroom, with a bright smile and yawn. "Morning Joe."

Horatio's eyes fluttered open. He blinked back the cobwebs and rubbed them away.

"Morning," he said in his sleep-roughened tone.

"Good morning," Joe replied. "Did you get some sleep?"

"I did," Horatio admitted, looking towards Calleigh.

"That's great," Joe answered happily.

Calleigh's cell phone buzzed and she opened it answering, "Duquesne." She paused listening and nodded. "Yes sir. I'll be there on Wednesday. 8 am sharp. Thank you." She hung up and with a smile and headed for Horatio.

"IAB," I take it," he asked, sitting up.

Joe observed him. He seemed to move fairly well without any signs of pain or dizziness.

"I was expecting it sooner," Calleigh admitted.

"Stetler?" He questioned.

"No. Just the secretary confirming the appointment.

"With?" Horatio finished causing Calleigh to laugh.

"Stetler."

Joe shook his head. "That guy sure is a pain in the ass."

"You can say that again," Calleigh muttered already disgusted, knowing she had to talk to him… again.

"No worries, sweetheart. I'll be there this time and he won't step out of line."

Joe interrupted, "I never said anything about work! Vacation yes. Work, no!"

Horatio nodded. "I understand and hear you Joe but… this won't be work. I'll just be there for the interview as her boss and friend."

Joe looked from Horatio to Calleigh and shook his head. "I can't keep up with you two."

Horatio hummed low, "Umm… since we're on the subject… where are those discharge papers?"

Joe laughed and let out a long lingering breath. "It's gonna be another long day."

TBC…

* * *

So did you know who the man was? Did you guess it was the Judge?

Well… I thought about breaking this chapter up but… I didn't want to leave my amazing readers hanging again! So you got the bad and now the good… and lots more good to come for our loving couple. Vacation time! :o)


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Okay so you all didn't get a Christmas gift but how about a New Years one. And we still have one chapter to go after this then we will have to call it a day. This is the longest story I have written and didn't plan it but I'm glad to see it finish well. Thank you Betty for all your wonderful proofing and changes. Thank you to the readers for all your amazing reviews and comments. You're all the Best!**

**So… sit back and enjoy as the fun and fluff begins.**

**Here we go…**

* * *

III

Alexx used the spare key Horatio had given her years ago and opened the door. She smiled seeing the rose petals scattered all over the place, then frowned sadly thinking what might have been.

"It will all work out, sugar," she murmured quietly then easily found Horatio's suit jacket hanging on the back of the chair.

"Got ya," she lowly breathed and reached inside his breast pocket pulling out the long envelope. She grinned wickedly thinking about opening the envelope but refrained then frowned in realization, remembering Horatio was supposed to be coming home tomorrow. 'Did anyone even clean the bedroom?' She wondered and slowly took the steps up toward the room.

She lightly pushed open the door and gasped. There was a pool of blood on the bedroom floor near the door. She took a few steps into the room and stared in shock noticing the brain matter and blood spatter that covered the wall.

Her eyes widened in horror. "Dear God," she lowly breathed shaking her head in disbelief. She tapped a button on her cell and lifted it to her ear.

"Eric, yeah, I'm at their place now. Honey, no one sent the cleanup crew and they're coming home tomorrow." Alexx let out a breath, "I know what you're saying but Horatio won't stay put. Joe's going to release him tomorrow, Calleigh said. Thanks honey. That would be great." She closed her phone, took one last look around and headed back out.

III

The redhead was sound asleep but somehow in the distance, heard low speaking voices.

"It's looking better, sweetheart. Are you sure you feel okay?" Joe asked Calleigh with concern sliding his hands along her neck.

"It's just a little sore, Joe. No big deal," Calleigh replied sitting forward in the chair while Joe examined her neck.

"No big deal huh," Joe replied seriously. "Once you get him home, I want you to get some rest as well. All right? I know you think this is no big deal, but you've been through a lot in these last few weeks, Calleigh. And regardless of what you say, I know it's taken a toll on you."

She sighed and brushed her hair back behind her ear looking down quietly.

Joe knew Calleigh all too well and tenderly lifted her head with one gentle finger under her chin. "You okay, sweetheart?"

Calleigh nodded and smiled sadly. "Yeah," she softly breathed. "It's just…" she let out a long breath and looked over towards Horatio. "I'm fine, Joe."

Joe frowned and pulled another chair over, sitting in front of her. He reached for her hands and held them in his affectionately. "Hey… you can talk to me, Calleigh. You know that right?" He smiled and swayed his head charmingly. "Doctor-patient confidentiality and all that good stuff."

Calleigh chuckled low. "Thanks Joe," she quietly answered. "It's been a lot… I guess." She shared looking over towards Horatio's bed again, making sure he was still asleep. "I almost lost him, Joe," she whispered while her eyes welled with tears.

"Hey," Joe soothed quietly seeing her dismay. He leaned in and tenderly embraced her. "Horatio's alive and well, Calleigh… and the two of you are going on a beautiful vacation together. You both have a bright, long future together."

Calleigh drew back and stared at him then grinned. "We do?" She pushed her hair back behind her ear, keeping her eyes on Joe's. "So what did he tell you… exactly? Do you know where he's taking me?"

"No," said Joe, looking up at the ceiling."

Calleigh couldn't contain her laugh and shoved him playfully with a shriek, "That is such a lie face!"

Joe chuckled unable to help himself, doing his best to convince her. "No. No he wouldn't tell me. He said it was a surprise! I swear. He wouldn't even tell Alexx!"

"Alexx knows too?" Calleigh's eyes narrowed on the caring, yet busted doctor. She poked him with a stiff finger and snapped. "The way you just answered makes me think you know something more. Especially when you mentioned our future." She pursed her lips and swayed her head then sassed, "How would you know?"

Joe's brow rose high and he smiled. "I… just do," he said confidently. "Everyone can tell you two belong together. You're gonna be fine. Better than fine now that this is all over and the right people are going to pay for what they did."

Calleigh let out a heavy breath and inclined her head. "Amen to that," she quietly answered.

"Yeah," Joe agreed and squeezed her hand affectionately. "If you ever need to talk… I'm a phone call away and you know where I live."

"Yeah. At the hospital," she teased.

Joe laughed. "That's only because you two have been keeping me here overtime. I'm thinking about taking a vacation myself once you guys are gone!"

Now it was Calleigh's turn to giggle. "Really, Joe?" she leaned in and hugged him again. "We're sorry for keeping you here night and day… and weekends too." She gave him a bombshell smile and her tone softened even more. "I just really want to say thank you, for everything. For helping us. For helping him." She paused then softly finished, "Horatio means the world to me, Joe."

"Likewise, sweetheart," The groggy redhead unexpectedly answered in his sleep-roughened tone.

Calleigh immediately released Joe, rose and headed for Horatio, who was attempting to sit up.

"You're welcome." Joe smirked and sat back in his chair muttering, "And just like that, I'm forgotten."

"Never," Calleigh chuckled and stopped beside Horatio's bed. "You're supposed to be sleeping," she smiled softly at him and leaned down to kiss him tenderly.

"Mmm. I was." He reached for her hand, caressed it then held it gently in his. "I can sleep at home."

Joe groaned and rolled his eyes with a low murmur, "Here we go again."

Horatio shot him a look then sighed when Calleigh slowly ran her soothing hand through his tousled hair. "You keep that up… and I'm guaranteed to fall back to sleep," he lowly breathed.

"Good." She smiled caressing her fingers through his soft hair again and again. Horatio let his head drop back against the pillows with a relaxed breath. "I like putting you to sleep," she whispered.

"At home," he answered with eyes closed.

Calleigh chuckled and watched Joe walk over.

"How're you feeling?" Joe asked the dozing redhead, watching Calleigh work her magic on him.

"Better than ever, Joe." Horatio's eyes opened partly. "Discharge papers?"

Joe shook his head and placed both hands on his hips. "Where's the fire man? Relax. You just woke up."

"Mm-hmm." Horatio hummed, "and if she keeps this up… I'll be asleep in no time again."

Joe smiled with an understanding nod.

The door opened and Maria walked in holding papers up in her hand. "I have his discharge papers, Joe."

Joe groaned and took them from her with a look. "I said I would come get them when I was ready."

Maria stared at him and snapped. "Oh. Well Horatio asked for them before so I was just trying to be thorough doctor and have them ready for you!"

"Thank you, Maria," Horatio answered with humor in his tone.

Joe shot him a look then took the papers and slapped them down on the table. He grumbled under his breath while Maria gave Horatio and Calleigh a smile. She headed back out of the room. "Let me know when you're ready for the wheelchair, doctor."

Joe turned with a glare as she hurried out of the room trying not to laugh.

Horatio chuckled as Calleigh pursed her lips holding her laughter at bay.

Joe let out a heavy breath, filling out the discharge papers. A few quiet seconds passed then a low sound caused Joe to look up and over at Calleigh. She was still running her fingers softly through Horatio's hair and caressing along his forehead.

Joe lowly questioned stunned, "Is he… sleeping?"

Calleigh nodded with a beautiful smile and quietly answered, "Yep."

Joe shook his head then chuckled low finishing the paperwork. "So much for going home."

"I heard… that," Horatio mumbled, nestling his head closer against Calleigh's soothing hand.

"Shhh, rest handsome," Calleigh breathed lowly and lulled the redhead back into a peaceful sleep.

Joe walked over with a grin and winked at the blonde then whispered, "Nice job."

Calleigh wiggled her brows playfully and whispered, "Thank you, doctor."

III

A low contented sound came from the redhead's throat as he shifted slightly in bed. That familiar, softness that encompassed his body and calmed him was back. He exhaled softly completely relaxed. The low sounds of the tides and the seagulls' cries filled the room.

Horatio's blue eyes opened sluggishly. He blinked and stared up at the slow-moving fan, watching it go round and round, in a daze for a moment, until recognition kicked in.

Warm, soft skin, glided along his leg. Her arm rested against his chest. She moaned low in sleep, snuggling closer, breathing warm breath against his neck. Horatio's lips curved upward. He exhaled in complete relaxation, remembering he was home, in bed, with the woman he loved. Calleigh.

He turned his head slightly and inhaled, breathing in the wonderful vanilla fragrance of her hair. He moaned louder than he meant and the blonde's eyes blinked open. Her head lifted and she found his crinkling eyes.

"Sorry sweetheart," he rumbled dryly in his sleep-roughened tone. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You okay," she rasped, stretching out against his body.

"Fine," he answered holding her emerald eyes. "Since when do you sleep so lightly?" He asked, wrapping his right arm around her, pulling her in closer against him.

"Since you've been shot in the head," she answered with one raised brow at him.

"Grazed," Horatio answered lowly holding her concerned eyes. "You're worried. Still?" He questioned with surprise and finished, "Even after Joe finally released me and tested me for everything he could possibly think of?"

Calleigh smiled, chuckled and nodded. "Yep," she breathed and lightly kissed his lips. She sighed softly and laid her head back down against his chest. "Someone has to keep an eye on you, handsome. You lie."

Horatio's brows arched in surprise. He slowly responded. "I… lie?" He quietly repeated in surprise.

Calleigh lifted her head and smirked. "You lie!" She firmly sassed.

Horatio held her fiery eyes with question. "What… How do you mean?"

Calleigh huffed and pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes on him. "Alexx and Joe know where you're taking me and I still don't!"

Horatio nodded slightly amused. "I see…"

"Do you," she quickly retorted with a playful smile. "Well Lieutenant? Are you gonna come clean or do I have to force it from you?" Her smile broadened.

Horatio chuckled deeply. "I don't see how you've come to the conclusion I lied." He smiled and Calleigh instantly melted. That beautiful boyish grin she loved had returned and she couldn't help but hug him tightly.

She chuckled, snuggling her head against his chest. "Why won't you tell me?" She asked softly.

"Because… it wouldn't be a surprise then, would it?"

Calleigh giggled. "Well… no I guess, but you have me all—"

"Inquisitive," Horatio finished with a smile.

"Very!" She snapped lifting her head to find his crinkling blue eyes once again. "How about a small hint?" She kindly asked, running her hand suggestively along his chest," she whispered near his ear breathing warm breath against him, "for your favorite CSI?"

A long hum left his throat and he nodded. "A small hint huh?" He let out a breath and whispered near her lips, "Water. Think lots of water, sweetheart."

Calleigh's eyes narrowed and she frowned in thought. "That's it! Water? That could mean anywhere. Horatio!" Her tone rose high and he laughed.

"That's a big hint too. And I won't say more."

Her lips tightened and she fixed him with a wicked stare. "I'm gonna make you talk. One way or another, handsome." Her hand slid south, right into his pajama bottoms. Horatio shifted with a quick groan.

"Nothing you do, beautiful can make me talk; besides Joe said—"

Horatio gasped feeling the warm silkiness of her hand caress him. A long pleasurable groan left his throat and his eyes closed.

"You… were… saying," she whispered, pressing warm, tantalizing kisses against his chest, sliding down slowly into his red treasure trail of love.

A low moan left his lips. His fingers slid into her soft silky hair.

Calleigh looked up for a moment finding his intense blue eyes locked on her. She licked her lips suggestively and whispered, "Talk…"

He shook his head side to side and quietly answered, "Never."

She grinned wickedly. "We'll see…"

"Yes… we will—" he groaned hard when she unexpectedly engulfed him. He gasped and his fingers tightened gently in her hair. "Calleigh," he breathed heavily, feeling the incredible sensations of warm wetness surround him.

She hummed causing the vibrations to stimulate him more. His hands quickly left her hair and gripped the sheets tightly as he groaned in pleasure.

She lifted her head for a moment and rasped, "Weather?"

He rumbled with a heavy breath, "Warm. Hot… like your mouth."

Calleigh smiled and began again causing moan after moan to roll from his lips.

He was breathing faster. His hips, slowly lifting. His hands slid back into her hair and she lifted her head again and questioned, "How many hours is the flight?"

"Calleigh," he growled in frustration."

"How many hours?" She repeated sweetly, this time stroking his engorged flesh.

Horatio's jaw muscles flexed and he let out a masculine groan, "A lot!" His ragged breathing let her know he was close.

"More than 12 hours?" She asked once again stopping.

"I… won't…" He groaned deeply then hissed as she began again, moving faster this time, "Tell." He gasped, grabbing ahold of the sheets again, gripping them in his hands tightly.

"How long?" She rasped and continued adding her hand, stroking up and down slowly while sliding her tongue over the tip leisurely. "More or less than 12 hours?" She watched his head press back against the pillow. His hands fisted the sheets and his hips lifted.

He let out a long, deep groan exploding, "More than…! Yesssss!" His breathing was ragged and his body shook with his overdue release. Low moans of satisfaction rolled from his lips.

Calleigh smiled. She watched his stomach muscle quiver and tense with each warm kiss from her lips. She languidly moved back up his body then settled against him with a contented sigh. "You're taking me to Hawaii."

A moment passed and Horatio found his voice again. "You… you're bad," he exhaled breathless.

She chuckled, "I warned you, handsome."

Horatio wrapped her up in his arms with a nod and rumbled dryly, "That you did sweetheart. That you did."

III

Calleigh watched Horatio intently as he dressed. He was moving a bit slow and his eyes were unfocused, like he was thinking of something else. The long incision near his temple was healing nicely along with his previous injuries. Just a small bandage covered it now. His eyes blinked coming out of his haze and he noticed Calleigh staring at him in the mirror.

He turned and questioned in a low smooth tone, "You all right, sweetheart?"

Calleigh smiled and finished buttoning her blouse. "I was gonna ask you the same thing. You seem quiet this morning."

Horatio walked towards her and held her emerald eyes. "Just thinking… how I would like this to play out. That's all."

She sighed and reached for his hand, knowing what he was asking of her. "Handsome… I can't promise you but I will give it my all not to lose control and kill Stetler."

Horatio chuckled deeply with a nod. "You reading my mind again?"

"No," she smiled beautifully at him then tilted her head with hope. "I wish we could connect again though."

Horatio blinked taken aback then came up with the best he could think of. "Soon beautiful… but, it's gonna have to wait."

Calleigh nodded with curiosity in her eyes. 'More secrets,' she thought and knew Horatio was all too aware.

"Coffee, handsome?" She asked letting it go and hugged him.

Horatio wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his lean body. He let out a contented breath and murmured against her hair, "Thank you. Coffee sounds good."

III

Horatio held the door, letting Calleigh walk into the building first. He quickly joined in step beside her reminding, "Be patient. Keep calm and you'll piss him off more, trust me. Sometimes silence is the best defense."

She gave him a sly smirk. "So is my gun," she lowly rumbled then grinned at the stunned look on his face. She kindly answered, "Yes Lieutenant."

He exhaled and pulled her off to the side for a moment in concern. "Are you sure you don't want me in there with you? I am your…"

"Boss," she chuckled with a nod. "Thank you handsome really, but I have to learn to deal with Stetler someday."

Horatio's jaw set. "It doesn't have to be today," he replied, feeling anger rise up in him with just the name.

"Yes it does," Calleigh answered with the utmost confidence, causing Horatio to smile proudly.

"Go get him, sweetheart," he murmured releasing her hand, feeling his heart thrum against his ribcage. He wanted to be in there with her, beside her, protecting her, but he knew he also had to respect and trust her as well.

They headed down the corridor. Calleigh gave him one last glance then walked toward the glass doors, into the interrogation room where Stetler was waiting.

Horatio's jaw set and his mind reeled again. A part of him needed to be in there with her but she asked him for his trust. How could he ever refuse her? He exhaled softly in an attempt to control his whirling emotions then watched Stetler put the recorder on the table and hit the button.

Horatio's jaw clenched tight. A sudden unexpected rage coursed through him looking at Rick Stetler. He knew he was involved for a long time now and just the thought that he put Calleigh's life at risk, caused such a force of emotions to overpower Horatio. It took all his strength not to enter that room and rip Stetler apart. 'Get yourself under control, man,' he berated himself as both hands slowly closed into tight, clenched fists.

Calleigh sat up straight, she seemed tense. Horatio shook his head side to side observing unhappily. A soft hand on his shoulder startled him making him turn. His eyes widened and his anger vanished.

"Lieutenant," Good to see you again.

"Chief…," Horatio hesitated in complete surprise. "What are you doing here?"

The Chief looked down noticing that Horatio's hands were still clenched into balls of fists. "I'm going to sit in on the Sergeant's questioning and hear what he has to say to Detective Duquesne."

Horatio swallowed with a nod. "I would really appreciate that, sir."

"I knew you would, just as I knew your southern belle would want to handle this herself." He chuckled, patted Horatio on the shoulder and headed into the room without another word.

Calleigh's look of surprise caused Horatio to chuckle. He knew she would surely think it was him who put the Chief up to this. 'She's gonna take my head off.'

He watched Calleigh calmly answer question after question. The Chief sat quietly, observing Stetler and Calleigh. The whole line of questioning didn't last more than 10 minutes and Calleigh walked out with a wry smirk at the redhead.

She quietly approached him and whispered through gritted teeth, "You called the Chief?"

Horatio shook his head side to side. "No, I didn't. I had no idea he'd be here, sweetheart. I'm as much in the dark as you are."

She sighed and turned, watching Stetler and the Chief talk. "I can't believe it's over," she blew out another breath in relief.

Horatio held her eyes for a moment waiting then grew impatient. "What happened?"

"Well to put it succinctly… I have been reinstated to full active duty. Stetler said, and I quote, the shootings were all justified and there was no misconduct on my part." Calleigh mumbled, "I could have told him that!"

Horatio grinned and leaned down near her ear. "Sweetheart, I think you did." He continued, "What did the Chief say?"

"Nothing," Calleigh chuckled, "He just sat there, and I felt like he was purposely staring Stetler down, just waiting for him to do something rash or disagree." She paused holding Horatio's gaze still unsure with the redhead. "You sure you didn't call the Chief?"

"It wasn't me," Horatio answered honestly, then reached for her hand. "I'm telling you the truth."

Calleigh smiled up at him. "I believe you, handsome."

The doors opened and the Chief and Stetler walked out.

Horatio's eyes narrowed on him as he fantasized about slowly slaying the bastard.

Stetler put his head down and walked by with a low, "Horatio."

"Rick," he rumbled through gritted teeth and felt his body tense in anger.

The Chief began talking with Calleigh, who was still observing the intense look in Horatio's eyes.

"You did well in there Detective but next time, please allow the Lieutenant to do his job and stand by you. You may have a relationship outside of work but in here he is your boss and you may find it hard to deal with, but you must allow him to do his job and protect you. You're one of his CSIs," he smiled, "A very special one in fact."

Calleigh blushed, looked down and nodded. "Yes sir. I'm sorry, I can sometimes be—"

"Stubborn," the Chief finished with a laugh. "I know. I'm married to a southern belle myself."

Horatio was completely zoned out again and softly interrupted, "Excuse me a moment please."

Calleigh and the Chief watched him turn and head in the direction Stetler went.

Calleigh's eyes widened and the Chief put his hand on her arm and led her in the opposite direction. "He'll be fine, Calleigh."

Horatio's pace picked up and before he knew it he was standing at the doors of the morgue. 'Why would Rick be in the morgue?' he wondered then entered.

Stetler wasn't there. Neither was Alexx. He was alone.

Horatio relaxed with both hands on his hips. He let out a breath and shook his head upset with his own actions then a flash went off in his mind.

The Judge.

The redhead proceeded to walk on and began checking the names on each of the doors. He didn't even know if the body was still there and stopped when he found it. It read, Joseph Ratner.

Horatio inhaled deeply and opened the door. His jaw clenched as he slid out the long cold table. 'What am I doing?' He thought for a split second then pulled back the sheet. His eyes instantly tightened. His body tensed and the rage he felt caused him to shake slightly.

'There. You happy now?' He berated himself again. 'You had to make sure he was dead, didn't you. Even after Calleigh shot him and Alexx and Eric and every channel on the news confirmed it as well.' Horatio released a breath looking at the dead body of an evil man. 'I guess it is over,' he stared, taking notice of the bullet hole that was dead center in his forehead. He pulled the sheet down a little more and saw two more bullet holes, directly center mass. He slowly pulled the sheet back up and exhaled.

"You okay honey?" Alexx softly asked behind him.

Horatio's jaw muscles flexed and he inclined his head with a low, "Mm-hmm."

She stepped around and held Horatio's gaze. "You sure?"

Horatio nodded with a small smile. "Yeah. Thank you Alexx," he barely whispered.

She pushed the table back in and closed the door then reached for his hand. "You had to see him for yourself. You wanted to make sure he was really dead?"

Horatio nodded slowly and hesitated, "I… didn't plan it. It just… happened."

"It's okay, honey," Alexx soothed, sliding her hand along his arm. "After all the destruction and pain this animal caused you, I would too."

"Thank you, Alexx," he quietly breathed.

"So… when do you two leave for vacation?"

"Tomorrow," Horatio smiled then leaned down and whispered something near her ear.

"You're kidding!" Alexx beamed excitedly. "Calleigh's gonna die when she finds out."

Horatio's brows rose and Alexx quickly corrected, "I mean when you get there honey. I'm not gonna tell her."

Horatio chuckled, "You had me nervous for a moment. She's been doing everything possible to find out too, so please just keep this between us."

"Of course, sugar," Alexx grinned and embraced him then backed off. "You take it easy over there and don't overdo it."

Horatio laughed and looked down shyly with a nod. "Yes ma'am."

Alexx leaned up on her tip toes and whispered near his ear, "You'd had better call me after you propose!"

Horatio inclined his head with a beautiful smile. "You have my word, you will be the first call we make.

Alexx bobbed her head happily, smiling widely. "I'm so happy for you both. I don't think either of you have any idea."

Horatio smiled and tenderly embraced her. "Thank you, Alexx, for everything."

Neither of them knew but they were being watched from above. The man smiled coldly, turned and left.

The doors to the morgue suddenly swung open and Calleigh exhaled, "I've been looking all over for you."

Horatio released Alexx, who was still beaming.

Calleigh stared curiously with one hand on her hip. "Okay, you two look like you're hiding something."

Alexx giggled low and looked away.

"Goodbye Alexx," Horatio quickly said, then tugged on Calleigh's hand. "C'mon. What do you say we get out of here?"

Calleigh giggled being pulled backwards. "Bye Alexx," she called out as Horatio headed for the doors. "I didn't even get a chance to talk with her," Calleigh chuckled, knowing they were hiding something. She waved.

Alexx beamed and waved back with a shout, "Have a wonderful time baby!"

"Horatio!" Calleigh's brows rose high, "slow down, I'm coming," she laughed shaking her head.

"Good." Horatio murmured, tugging on her hand. Then headed down the corridor for the elevators.

"Hold that!" A man shouted quickly heading for them.

Horatio grinned and looked down as the Chief walked into the elevator with them. Calleigh hit the ground button as they spoke.

"Not sticking around this time huh Horatio?"

"Nope," the redhead answered with humor in his tone. "Vacation, sir." He glanced at Calleigh then back toward the Chief extending his words. "Two. Long. Weeks."

The Chief laughed and patted Horatio on the back. "You deserve it Horatio. You both do," he corrected looking toward Calleigh. "That was a righteous shooting."

Calleigh nodded. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate you being here today." She straightened feeling bold. "I was afraid what I would do to Stetler."

The Chief laughed wholeheartedly and inclined his head. "So was I. Why do you think I came, Detective Duquesne?"

Calleigh stood there stunned at a loss for words. Horatio grinned as the doors opened and the Chief headed out. "You two take care and have a great vacation!"

"Yes, sir," Calleigh answered still in shock.

Horatio thanked him again. They headed out of the building and directly for the Hummer.

Calleigh exhaled a long lingering breath settling in the front seat. She slipped her seatbelt on. "I'm so glad this is all over and we're going on vacation."

"Me too," Horatio agreed with a shy smile, looking down. "So, you ready?"

"For what?" Calleigh asked curiously.

Horatio slipped on his sunglasses and turned towards her. "We're… going shopping."

Calleigh blinked. "For what?"

"Vacation clothes, sweetheart."

She laughed as he started the engine and pulled away. "I don't even know where you're taking me yet? How will I know what to wear?"

"I thought you said, Hawaii," Horatio reminded with a sly grin.

Calleigh smirked. "Was I right?"

"I told you sweetheart, "I would never tell."

Calleigh laughed and slid her hand onto his thigh. "Do you really want to go there again, Lieutenant?"

Deep laugher came from Horatio's throat followed by a low hum. "Indeed… I do."

Calleigh slapped his leg playfully. "You're bad."

Horatio turned towards her for a moment. "You're the one that started this and you somehow always seem to blame me for being bad."

Calleigh turned away with red cheeks and giggled. "So how's the weather gonna be?" She asked again.

"Warm… on the warm side for sure. Just think Miami weather," he smiled and pulled over in front of the mall.

"Okay," she chuckled," I'll need a new bathing suit." She gave him a smirk and finished, "One that isn't white and see-through. I don't feel like being on display for everyone to see."

Horatio's lips curved up and a small hum left his throat. Calleigh proceeded to get out and shut the door. Horatio muttered under his breath, still in the Hummer, "You're not gonna need a bathing suit at all, and no one is going to see you but me." He chuckled low and got out with a sly grin.

She watched him saunter toward her and observed his slow pace. "You sure you're up for this, handsome? You could go home and rest a while or I could shop myself."

"I'm fine, sweetheart." Horatio gently slid his arm around her waist and headed into the mall with her.

"Where to first, handsome?" She asked looking up at him.

Horatio's lips curved upward and he quietly stated, "Bikini-land."

Calleigh couldn't contain her laughter.

III

They finished shopping and headed home. The blonde observed the redhead. He was sitting out on the balcony, staring out toward the water for a long while. She scratched her head unsure whether to disturb him.

"Hey," she softly called, sitting in the lounge chair beside him.

Horatio blinked and turned towards her. He reached his hand out. "Hey," he lowly answered, caressing her hand in his.

"What cha thinking handsome? You've been zoning out for quite a while. I'm starting to worry about you. Joe said that graze could cause some confusion and even blackouts. Maybe we should wait a while longer before going on vacation."

Horatio squeezed her hand and shook his head. "Not a chance. I'm okay. Just thinking, sweetheart."

She tilted her head. "About?"

He let out a soft breath. "He could have killed you."

"Hey," Calleigh breathed extending the word, not expecting his answer. She immediately slid off the lounge and onto her knees beside him. Her hands cupped his face lovingly and she stared into his pools of blue. He was sad. She could see it in his eyes.

"Horatio. We're alive and he's dead. It's over."

His brows furrowed. "I know… it's just, we haven't discussed it much."

She drew back surprised. "I didn't think you wanted to, besides he's dead. What's to discuss?"

Horatio looked down and she gently lifted his chin towards her, holding his sad gaze. "What's wrong Horatio? I thought you'd be happy now that it's all over."

"I am…" he exhaled frustrated. "I guess my thoughts are getting the better of me tonight."

Calleigh beamed him a killer smile. "Now that's something I can help with, handsome." She tugged on his hand. "Come with me."

A low hum left his throat. Horatio smiled knowing exactly where she was taking him. He willingly went with her. "I can remedy this mood of yours in no time."

He laughed wholeheartedly, "I'm sure you can, beautiful."

Calleigh giggled, "Just a few hours before we leave for an unknown destination."

Horatio laughed again and she turned him and gently pushed him down on the bed. She climbed on top, straddled his hips and leaned down, breathing inches away from his lips. "I still think I can get you to talk."

Horatio's hands slid onto her smooth waist, her short shirt allowed his hands to caress warm silky skin. He held her gaze. "Not a chance."

"Wanna make a bet handsome?" She asked with confidence, sipping kisses from his lips.

"What did you have in mind, beautiful?" His hands slid around and rested on her smooth backside. He squeezed gently.

"Well, how about the winner gets to live out one wild fantasy."

"And the loser," he lowly breathed, pressing his lips against her throat nuzzling.

She moaned low, "The loser has to fulfill it, of course!"

"Of course," he rumbled against her neck, filling his hands with her silky hair. "You're on," he whispered against her ear, breathing warm breath against it.

Calleigh moaned feeling every hair on end stand and come alive to attention. That familiar tingle coursed through her causing every nerve receptor to go hot. He was doing it again to her. Seducing her, with his hands, his tone… she moaned feeling his lips glide along her throat and over her shoulder and thought, 'that mouth.'

The contest was over before it ever began and Horatio quickly rolled her onto her back. His hands slid her shirt up while his lips kissed and nuzzled against the smooth skin of her firm stomach.

Moan after moan left Calleigh's lips. Her fingers sank into his hair then moved down over his strong shoulders, feeling hard muscle.

Horatio opened the hook on the front of her bra but left it on. He pushed it aside and slowly swirled his tongue around her areola then filled his mouth with her soft pliant breast.

Calleigh cried out and slid her hands all over his back and body. He slid over, towards the other breast and licked, then nuzzled the nipple. Calleigh pulled on his hair, pulling him towards her as she hungrily kissed him.

Horatio drew back with a heavy breath. He held her gaze then languidly moved down her body, leaving a hot fiery trail of kisses in his wake. His hands slid up along her sides, over her ribs then onto both breasts. He caressed and squeezed pressing his lips against her stomach causing Calleigh to cry out and writhe in pleasure.

With a groan, his hands slid back down and tender fingers tugged on the button of her jeans, popping them open. Calleigh gasped as he slowly unzipped them and ran his hands down over her inner thighs.

"Oh God," she rasped raggedly.

Horatio smiled and gazed up to find her captivated eyes. The low timbre of his sensual tone was her undoing. "I think you lost this one sweetheart."

"I did," she breathlessly agreed, being totally swept away by him and his sexy tone and seductive ways. She felt his warm breath upon her and cried out, "You win! Oh God, Horatio! You win!"

III

"Oh my god!" Calleigh yelled over the sound of the propellers. She looked over at Horatio and shook her head in disbelief. "Where in the world are we? It's absolutely beautiful!"

Horatio smiled and reached for her hand, entwining their fingers. "I did promise you a vacation and… here we are beautiful. Hang on!" He said in a loud tone while the Tahitian seaplane descended towards the crystal clear blue waters of Bora Bora.

Calleigh exhaled deeply taking in the fresh air, just glad to be off the tiny seaplane they were just on. Her ears were still popping and she could have sworn the wooden deck she was now standing on was moving. It took a moment for her equilibrium to settle. She turned towards Horatio with confusion.

"You okay?" He questioned catching her off balance. He steadied her, then pointed towards a boat. A big boat that was piercing and looked like something from the future. It read Bora Bora Ferry.

"Whenever you're ready, we need to board that boat, sweetheart." He smiled holding her stunned gaze.

Calleigh's mouth opened then closed. She was speechless and just stared at Horatio in disbelief.

Two men walked over towards the couple. One spoke to Horatio. "Everything is in order, sir. Your bags are on board and the captain is ready to depart whenever you are."

"Thank you," Horatio said releasing Calleigh's hand. He quickly reached into his pocket and generously tipped both men.

They both inclined their heads in thanks and walked away.

"Horatio…." Calleigh started as he turned back towards her. She swallowed still taken aback. "I don't… I mean how—"

Horatio placed a tender finger against her rosy lips. "Sshhh. I'll explain it all to you later but for now we need to get on the shuttle sweetheart."

Calleigh smiled widely with a nod. Horatio took her hand and led her towards the boat. They boarded together and Horatio led her directly over towards the cushioned seats. He could see her shock and confusion still.

"Relax beautiful," he softly urged sitting next to her.

Calleigh let out a long breath and nodded once again. She whispered, "Relax! You're crazy!

Horatio's brows lifted and he lightly squeezed her hand.

Calleigh breathed. "We're in Bora Bora!"

Horatio grinned. "Yes, we are sweetheart…" He tenderly placed one silky blonde strand behind her ear and finished holding her astonished gaze, "and this is a problem?" He kissed her lovingly.

Calleigh blinked almost hypnotized by his soft tone and loving caress. "How did you manage this?" She whispered, "And while we're on the subject, how can you afford it? Horatio this is too much."

Horatio's lips curved up. "No worries, beautiful. How about something to drink?"

Calleigh stared at him dumbfounded until a man interrupted.

"May I get you something to drink? Refreshment perhaps?" He looked at Calleigh first then Horatio.

"No thank you," Calleigh answered with a smile.

Horatio shook his head. "No thank you."

The man walked away.

Horatio scooted closer and put one arm around Calleigh's shoulder. The boat's speed picked up when she turned towards him.

"I'm almost afraid to ask where we are going." She looked ahead and then to the side and found his blue eyes again. "All I see is water handsome."

Horatio chuckled then leaned in and kissed her. "Well," he whispered near her ear, "You had better get used to it. You're going to be seeing it for the next two weeks."

Calleigh gasped in disbelief and drew back. "Two weeks! Here? Horatio Caine, I don't believe you. We can't stay here for two weeks!"

Horatio reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out two tickets. He handed them to her. "Well, it's a bit late for me to cancel, don't you think."

Calleigh took the tickets and read them with widening eyes. Her shock evident while she stared at the tickets in a daze. She whispered reading the words, "Two weeks."

"Yep," said Horatio. "Two whole weeks with you alone, in Bora Bora, and nothing to distract us." He leaned in near her ear and breathed. "You're mine, beautiful."

Calleigh couldn't help the laughter that came from her lips. Her smile widened and she nudged him with her body. "Stop, you're giving me the chills."

Horatio pressed his lips against her ear. "I'm gonna give you a lot more than that."

Calleigh bit down on her lip and squeezed his leg. "Horatio Caine, stop being fresh."

Horatio's low laughter filled her ears and lightened her heart. He looked out at the ocean and turned towards the left, that's when Calleigh saw the deep red scar on his temple that was still healing. It was getting better day by day only it just reminded her how lucky he was to be here. She found his hand and entwined her fingers with his.

"It's beautiful Horatio. I'm sorry… I think I'm still stunned by all this. I never expected this." She said raising her hand in the air gesturing towards all the beauty around her.

A low hum left his throat. He held her emerald eyes and nodded. "I must admit neither did I. There were many times I dreamed of coming here with…." He let his words trail off.

"What?" She asked looking into his crystal blue eyes. "Please finish. I love to hear what you have dreamed."

Horatio sighed softly and tenderly cupped her cheek. He placed a light kiss against her lips. "I promise to share everything with you when we are finally alone. Okay?"

Calleigh smiled. "All right handsome."

The boat began to slow and Calleigh looked around dumbfounded.

Horatio stood and reached out one hand to her. "This is our stop, sweetheart."

Calleigh rose and looked around again. She laughed, "Our stop is the middle of the ocean?"

Horatio nodded. "Yep. C'mon."

Calleigh frowned with confusion as Horatio tugged on her hand. The boat came to a stop revealing his secret.

"Oh my god," she whispered and Horatio heard her. "Is that, is that a—"

"A bungalow," he finished for her with a laugh. "Yes it is, Calleigh."

Shocked and unmoving she gaped. "A bungalow… over the ocean?"

"Sweetheart, you're going to have to move your feet to get off the boat."

Calleigh blinked. "Oh! Right," she hesitantly answered him and finally took a step forward.

They walked along a short dock, following the men with their luggage.

Both men stopped at the front door and turned towards the couple waiting. A third man approached and spoke in a very thick Tahitian accent,accent; it was a mixture of French Polynesian that almost sounded Hawaiian.

"I am Mana and this is, Tane and Orama. We will be your villa hosts for the next two weeks. Please feel free to call and ask for anything you would like. We can usually accommodate any special orders you may like to place. Anything at all."

"Thank you all," Horatio answered with a nod.

The two younger men headed into the villa opening the door and quickly closing it behind them, which Calleigh thought was rather odd.

'_Stop being suspicious Calleigh,'_ she berated herself. _'Will you just relax like Horatio keeps telling you to do!' _

"Mr. Caine, I believe you requested the honor of the tour. Is this correct?" Mana asked politely.

A small smile and nod was Horatio's response. "That is correct Mana. Thank you."

He bowed his head. "You will find everything in order sir, exactly as you requested."

"We will take our leave," Mana said as the two men came walking out of the villa, once again closing the door. "Please remember to call us for any request. We would be most happy to accommodate you both. Enjoy," he smiled and bowed his head, then left with the two men. They walked back down the dock to the awaiting boat.

Horatio and Calleigh watched the boat slowly pull away.

"You ready?" Horatio asked a dazed Calleigh.

She turned towards him. "You're gonna have to give me a minute, handsome. I'm still in shock." She slowly took in the surroundings in complete bewilderment.

They were out in the middle of the ocean somewhere. From the looks of it, it was a pretty big villa that was sitting on stilts that went down into the water. The hay like roof reminded her of a hut then Calleigh notice the spiral steps that led down right into the bluest ocean she had ever laid eyes on. She inhaled amazed.

Horatio's hand on her back distracted Calleigh from her inspection of the area and she turned towards him.

"Horatio…. I have to tell you I am completely in awe. I don't know what to say."

His eyes crinkled at the corners. "Say nothing beautiful and come with me." He tugged lightly on her hand and opened the door to their new secret sanctuary.

It read _Ocean Haven_.

III

Calleigh leaned down on the cherry wood frame of the wraparound sundeck. She stared out at the beautiful aquamarine waters surrounding her. She was still astonished and in shock. She knew Horatio had said a vacation but this… _'this was Paradise.' _

Never in a million years could she dream up such a place, or even imagine it in her mind. But it existed. She was now a believer as she took in all the beauty surrounding her. She slowly inhaled the fresh air and let the breath out with a low contented sigh.

'_This is amazing,'_ she thought lost in the beauty that encircled her.

The small schools of tropical fish caused the water to ripple and caught her attention. She smiled. She could clearly see the breathtaking reef through the clear blue waters. The sky was never so blue and beautiful she wondered, staring up at the pillow like clouds that comforted her. She shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment in gratitude. Thanking the powers above that Horatio was with her, alive and well.

Soft music began to play causing her to turn and smile. She knew the song well and grinned in thought that he even brought along her favorite music. He was always so thoughtful.

Horatio headed towards her. She loved how relaxed he seemed since they arrived here in Bora Bora.

Calleigh gave him a long lingering stare and had to bite her lip momentarily.

His white button down shirt hung open. His fiery red chest hair gleamed in the sun. She followed it all the way down towards his treasure trail and into his loose shorts that hung low around his hips.

Horatio's crystal blue eyes focused on her igniting emeralds.

Calleigh bit down on her lip again. _'Those eyes,'_ she thought in fascination. It was as if he could see right through her and read her very thoughts. From the half grin on his face he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I um, see you changed," he said, in a low velvety tone, giving her body a long lazy caress.

Calleigh gestured toward her bikini. "I love it handsome but tell me, when did you have time to shop for it? You were with me the whole time?" Calleigh wrapped her arms high around his neck.

A low hum left his lips as he stared into her sparkling emeralds. "White suits you," he lowly answered, holding her gaze.

Calleigh giggled. "Sure it does. It's see through. It suits you too," she sassed, tugging on her bikini top. "You love white, don't you?"

"Touché," Horatio chuckled and lightly kissed her neck. "Relax, beautiful. There's no one out here but you, me… and the fish."

"Yes, I was wondering about that. You like the seclusion, don't you?"

Horatio pulled her in closer against his body then drew kisses along her neckline toward her ear. "Yes. I want you all to myself."

Calleigh drew back and laughed. Her hands and fingers spread through his soft hair and he winced unexpectedly.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." She drew back and raked a rough hand through her hair. "I completely forgot."

"No worries," Horatio smiled. "I'm fine."

Calleigh looked at him confused. Then grew angry and berated herself aloud. "How the hell did I just say that! I forgot! How did I forget you're hurt? How could I possibly forget what you have just been through?"

A low hum reverberated in his throat. Then very unexpectedly, Horatio pulled her in against his body again and held her eyes.

"That's exactly why I brought you here sweetheart. I had hoped you would forget. It's my wish to take you away from it all for the next two weeks. No one here but you and me… and the fish," he joked with the arch of his brows, lightly kissing her lips again.

Calleigh stared into his loving blue eyes for a long moment. "I love you, Horatio Caine. You're the most amazing man I have ever known.

She leaned in and kissed him, this time letting her lips linger softly, barely brushing against his.

Horatio drew back and reached for her hand. "So, how about I show you around before we—"

"Make love," Calleigh finished with a wide grin.

Horatio chuckled, looked down shyly then tugged on her hand. "Eat lunch, beautiful."

Calleigh's giggle echoed out toward sea. Her cheeks reddened. "I guess we're having fish, because I didn't do any shopping, handsome," she joked in pure delight.

"Actually, you can have anything you like but just let me know beforehand so I can call and order it."

"Who are you going to call? The Coast Guard," Calleigh laughed wholeheartedly.

Horatio couldn't hold back his laughter either. God how he enjoyed seeing her so very happy. "It's a surprise," he said simply and tugged on her hand. "It's tour time, sweetheart."

Calleigh was blissful and feeling very frisky as she drawled. "Why don't you show me _the bedroom_ first. So I can thank you properly."

Horatio swallowed hard and his brows arched high. His eyes filled with desire. "How about the Jacuzzi?"

Calleigh giggled and went with him. He led her directly to the bedroom.

Calleigh gasped. "Oh my god, Horatio, it's, it's… heaven!"

On the mahogany canopy king size bed was a heart shaped in red roses. Candles were lit all around and there was an incredible fragrance of which Calleigh wasn't quite sure. Vanilla and roses, she wondered for a moment when her eyes widened and she saw the Jacuzzi.

"Oh my god," she whispered once again.

Horatio's hands gently began to massage her bare shoulders. His lips nuzzled against her smooth neck. "How about a dip, then we can finish the tour?"

"That feels great." Calleigh leaned back against him with a sigh of contentment. "Sure, handsome."

"Hungry?" Horatio asked as Calleigh rummaged through her suitcase for something.

"Fresh fruit," Horatio said holding up a tray that looked like it was made for a king and queen.

"Mm-Hmm. Yes. That looks delicious and I am starving." She walked over towards Horatio who lifted one strawberry and dangled it in the air in front of her.

"Open wide," he teased.

Calleigh laughed, licked her lips then proceeded to move forward, very seductively. She moved under his hand and made sure to cover his fingers with her lips as she devoured the strawberry.

Horatio let out a low affected groan making Calleigh laugh. "This is how it all started," he reminded, and knew he would never forget that day.

She covered her mouth and spoke while still chewing. "We had better stop before we end up in bed."

Horatio blocked her path. "No you don't beautiful. One more time," he said sensually, lifting another strawberry up above her lips.

Calleigh chuckled and bit halfway into it as Horatio did the same. He let her chew for a moment then found it impossible not to cover her lips. He kissed her tasting the strawberry along with Calleigh.

"Delicious," he lowly moaned and drew back.

"You're killing me, handsome," she said unconsciously biting down on her lip. Calleigh was very aroused and from the look of Horatio's tenting shorts, well there was no doubt, he was too.

He took a step back and swallowed. "This is happening way too fast."

"Tell me about it handsome. I want you right here, right now." She beamed and ordered, pointing. "Get on the bed."

Horatio's jaw clenched. Hell he was thinking the same exact thing. _'No, no, no,'_ his mind reminded but the hot, hard, swollen flesh in his shorts had other ideas. _'Remember, slow, easy, take your time and show her how much you love her.'_

"You get on the bed," he said in a low rumble.

Calleigh huffed and placed one hand on her hip. "Is that an order, lieutenant?"

Horatio closed his eyes trying to find control. "No…" he answered softly.

"Good, because it sounded like one to me." Calleigh laughed and moved in closer. She ran her hand up along his chest then teasingly dragged her fingertips through his chest hair.

Horatio groaned, his hands wrapped around her. He pulled her against his body letting her feel his arousal then passionately kissed her. Calleigh moaned, her fingers threaded through his hair, she felt her body tingle with desire.

Horatio drew back then moved in again with an open mouth. This time Calleigh was ready and immediately slid her tongue against his. She kissed him with a hunger and pushed his shirt off his shoulders, lingering on his chest. Slowly kissing down his body.

Horatio groaned and with a force of willpower, cupped her head, lifting her, bringing her lips back to his. He shook his head. "Get in the Jacuzzi, and yes, that's an order beautiful."

Calleigh gave him a megawatt smile and nodded. "Yes sir." She stared in amazement. "Have you seen this place? It's amazing. It's huge and all marble and, this is just incredible Horatio."

Horatio walked over toward her with two glasses in his hand. "I'm glad you like it so far. I have much more to show you… after our dip."

Horatio placed the tray of fruit and champagne near the Jacuzzi where they could easily reach it. He refilled their glasses twice then concentrated on Calleigh's bare shoulders with his hands.

Calleigh was sitting with her back facing him, her body comfortably resting against his. She shifted and felt his hardness against her rear. She skimmed her hands under the water, all along his thighs and legs while he gave her an amazing massage.

A low moan left her throat when his hands roamed down over her shoulders towards her breast. Horatio kissed her neck while his fingers easily untied her bikini top. His hands caressed lightly over her swollen breasts, her nipples hardened immediately.

Calleigh sighed and writhed against him, pressing back against his hardened flesh. His fingers rolled her stiff nipples and Calleigh moaned in pleasure.

"Oh god, I want you so bad." she breathed.

Horatio placed his lips against her ear. A deep seated groan left his throat when Calleigh reached back and began to stroke him through his shorts.

"Yes beautiful, you will have me," he rumbled through gritted teeth, wanting to flip her over and give her all of him.

Calleigh tugged at his shorts. He lifted his hips helping her to slide them off.

Horatio pulled on the string at her hip and Calleigh's bikini was off. She turned toward him, held his heated gaze then kissed him roughly. Horatio was overcome and slipped both hands into her hair and directed her back.

"Slow down beautiful, I'm a loaded gun and I want to last for you."

Breathless Calleigh rasped, "You! I feel like I'm gonna explode the moment you touch me!"

Horatio groaned and kissed her harder. There was no denying it. He couldn't control himself. Calleigh didn't waste any time and moved on top of him, slowly impaling herself on his hard thick length. They both gasped at the incredible sensations coursing through them.

Horatio felt warmth and Calleigh felt full and complete. Slowly they began to rock in rhythm, forward and back, up and down, faster and faster. Horatio filled his hands with her pliant breasts, caressing and rolling her rose tipped nipples.

Calleigh moaned and lifted above him as he filled his mouth with her beautiful breast. Suckling one then moving toward the other.

"Oh god, yes!" She cried breathlessly. Her fingers submerged in his hair.

Horatio groaned as she increased her speed taking control. "Yes beautiful. Yes…"

Calleigh felt it building, she was close. Horatio's head went back in pleasure and she watched him clench his jaw knowing he was right there with her. She couldn't hold back much longer as Horatio began to snap his hips upward, tightly holding onto her waist.

He kept his eyes on her, feeling her warmth increase, feeling her heat grow hot.

Calleigh held on and leaned down near his ear, she cried raggedly, "Oh god, Horatio! Please!"

A masculine groan came from his throat. His hands tensed on her hips as he plunged deep again and again.

Calleigh cried out in pleasure. She clung to Horatio as her body stiffened and shook feeling an incredible orgasm overpower her.

Horatio groaned and grunted feeling his surge race up his length with the power of an explosion. "Yes, beautiful!" He gasped erratically, holding onto her tightly as his love filled her again and again, causing his body to spasm and jerk.

They held one another basking in the aftereffects of their fast and furious lovemaking. Breathing heavily still, Horatio relaxed back against the Jacuzzi, listening to Calleigh's soft moans and sighs of pleasure.

Her hands caressed through his hair lovingly while her head rested against his shoulder. "Oh my, handsome," she breathed in a choppy breath, finding his crystal blue eyes on her.

A low hum left his lips while his hands lazily caressed along her back lovingly, completely immersed in her mind, body and soul. "I love you," he breathed in that whiskey tone she loved.

TBC…

* * *

Okay, so the next chapter is it. There will be fun, fluff and… a proposal. Can you guess how he will propose?


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Okay... Um, let me just say I apologize for having to stop so suddenly but real life took away someone I loved dearly. It's been tough but then death always is. I have the peace of knowing she doesn't suffer anymore and is now in, God's Care. **

**Now perhaps I can make you all laugh a bit and say if she knew I wrote this stuff... erotica, fluff, smut, well... she would have my head! :o) Big Grin. Sleep with the angels mom.**

**So... thank you all for being patient my friends, and without further delay I now give you Chapter 41. It's long! Chapter 42, the last chapter of this very long story will follow and it will end there.**

**Warning! Warning! Warning! "MA" Fluff, Fluff and more Fluff! LOL Oh and smiles, smiles and more smiles. I promise!**

**Enjoy!**

**Here we go... **

* * *

III

Wearing nothing but Horatio's white button down cotton shirt, Calleigh let out a long, contented sigh and smiled. She was still in shock, in a daze, leaning over the mahogany wood frame railing, staring out at the beautiful blue waters of Bora Bora. The landscape was incredible, picture-perfect mountains and several small islands in the distance. The crystal blue waters and the perfect blue sky left her breathless. It was the most stunning scenery Calleigh had ever viewed.

'I'm with Horatio, on vacation, in the most incredible overwater villa in Bora Bora,' Calleigh thought with a widening smile. The blonde was still flabbergasted. She had never seen such beauty and still couldn't comprehend where she was and what was happening. And this was only the beginning.

Horatio booked two full weeks, in a private reserve that was only accessible by boat. Calleigh was just beginning to take it all in as her smile broadened in pure delight.

The blonde stood on the sundeck staring out in complete bewilderment. Sparkling turquoise waters surrounded them. The clear blue sky was absolutely gorgeous. The feeling of the warm sunrays on her skin brought a peace and tranquility that filled her mind and body as fish darted in the waters below.

Horatio gave her the full tour of their beautiful overwater suite, continually riddled by questions coming from the curious blonde who wanted to know if he ever visited Bora Bora before. He explained he had never been there before and the only reason he knew his way around was the online virtual tour. Calleigh was still blown away and completely mesmerized by it all. 'Ocean Haven was the perfect name for their villa. It was Heaven,' she thought beaming once again.

The Horizon overwater villa was huge. Two floors of pure luxury. A large open-air living room with daybeds and two different dining areas. The king-size, mahogany canopy bed was unbelievable and so was the matching mahogany ceiling fans throughout the villa. So was the spectacular marine life of the South Pacific Ocean as they watched it float past glass panels in the floor.

The kitchen area and huge Italian marble bathroom were stunning. The bathroom had a huge glass shower stall with an amazing rain shower and a steam room as well. Two large terraces providing plenty of lounge chairs for relaxing in the sun or shade and two massage tables, side by side, not to mention a huge, well-stocked refrigerator, coffee and espresso machines, mini-bar, satellite television, direct dial telephone, two DVD players with an extensive DVD and CD library, Bose surround sound, a computer with full internet access and a CD player that just had begun playing Sade's soft tunes again.

Calleigh smiled, coming back to reality. 'Could things get any better,' she wondered in total bliss.

Soft, smooth hands slid onto her shoulders, then around her waist. He embraced her tenderly from behind and leaned down near her ear breathing in that low entrancing tone of his.

"How're you doing beautiful?"

'Yep! It just got better,' she thought with a wide smile answering, "Wonderful." She released a long, contented breath and melded back against his lean body. "I'm still in awe, handsome." Her hands caressed along his forearms. "I can't believe this. I keep thinking, I'm gonna wake up from this astounding dream I'm having by our rude alarm clock."

Horatio chuckled low and placed a light kiss against her ear answering, "I promise the next time you wake up… you'll still be here, and when you open your eyes sweetheart and sit up, the crystal blue waters of Bora Bora will be the first thing you see."

Calleigh turned and stared into his loving pools of blue. She leaned in and kissed him lovingly, then drew back with a smile. "Handsome, the only thing I want to wake up to is you. I love waking up, surrounded by your arms."

Horatio caressed her check with one gentle thumb. His eyes locked with hers. "Always, sweetheart."

His answer caused her to relax even further in his loving embrace. She closed her eyes and inhaled softly against his bare chest, breathing in the scent of him and his intoxicating cologne.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight, handsome?" She murmured in total bliss, sliding her hand along his bare chest.

A low hum left his throat. "I was thinking we should just eat in tonight, watch the sunset and just take it all in."

A very low pleasurable moan came from Calleigh. "Yes. Especially since we have a fully-stocked fridge. That sounds wonderful Horatio," she breathed and hugged him tighter, snuggling closer. "We don't have to go anywhere. I can stay here for the next two weeks straight and never tire of this."

"I agree, beautiful…" he paused with a grin then finished, "but I did make a few plans."

Calleigh brow rose inquisitively. She smiled. "Plans?"

"Uh-huh," Horatio breathed low near her ear.

She chuckled, "Are you gonna give me a hint? Even a small one," she begged lowly.

"Nope," Horatio firmly answered then finished, "I'll go start dinner," he quietly breathed feeling her completely relaxed body against his.

"I'll help," she added, finding his eyes.

Horatio shook his head. "Not a chance, sweetheart. I want you to get some rest. I know you're tired and I need my beautiful blonde beauty to be well rested for all… I have planned."

Calleigh's eyes opened wide and she came alive again with curiosity. "What do you have scheduled, I ask again handsome?" She grinned. "Tell me all about it."

Horatio shook his head side to side. "Nope. It's a surprise." He smiled and watched her eyes narrow on him.

She drew back from him with one hand on her hip. "You gonna make me force it out of you again, handsome?"

His low hum coursed through her entire body, "Mm-hmm. Absolutely." Horatio grinned and raised his brows causing her to giggle.

Calleigh studied him for a long moment. Her eyes suddenly tightened in recognition. "Was that— That was your plan the whole time!" Her voice pitched, "Wasn't it? Horatio Caine!"

The redhead began to laugh fully, "Looks like you finally caught on, beautiful."

Calleigh gasped then with tongue in cheek her eyes narrowed, shot bullets at him. She pulled on the waist of his shorts unexpectedly and shoved him near the edge of the sun deck, knocking him completely off balance. His eyes widened as she smiled in satisfaction watching him tumble backwards… but at the last second, he reached out and grabbed a hold of her shirt… and pulled her along with him as they both tumbled into the warm waters of the South Pacific Ocean.

Horatio came up laughing and Calleigh ready for war. She splashed water at him and shook her head.

"You're gonna pay for this, Lieutenant!"

Horatio smiled and slowly moved in towards her. "Let me make it up to you right now, sweetheart."

She splashed water at him again and swam away, heading for the deck ladder. "Not a chance."

He blew out a breath. "I'm sorry. It was just a reaction. You caught me completely off guard."

Calleigh turned and grinned wickedly at him. "You'll get yours when you least expect it, handsome."

"Truce," he said, swimming for her and softly cooed, "Please… stay with me."

Calleigh's reached for the ladder, holding on, kicking her feet still staying afloat, watching him approach her.

"I'm sorry. Really," said Horatio softly. He hung on to the other side of the ladder facing her.

Calleigh smirked. "All right. You're forgiven, now can I get out?"

"No," he exhaled softly with a tender smile and moved in closer reaching for her hand. His blue eyes fixed on her green. "Let me make it up to you," he lowly breathed and brought her fingers to his mouth, rubbed them against the velvety roughness of his lips, before opening them and licking over the pads with a subtle flick of his tongue.

A soft sigh left Calleigh's lips, exhilarated, by the sheer sensuality of watching him caress nothing but her fingertips. Feeling the warmth of his lips, the swipes of his tongue, the sensual nip of his teeth.

Each caress sent flares of heat exploding with sensual devastation throughout her body. Her nipples hardened. The nerves there so sensitized, that they were sending rippling flares of response straight to her womb, convulsing with an erotic punch of pleasure.

"Horatio…" She barely breathed his name in a whimper. Mesmerized.

That low familiar vibrating hum left his throat. He languidly drew back still holding her sparkling green eyes. "Forgive, me," he breathed in such a sensual smooth tone.

Calleigh nodded completely entranced and bit down on her lip unable to form words. Her body buzzed with excitement and desire and the redhead knew it.

Horatio eyes gleamed with hunger. His left hand slid around her waist, his right cupped the back of her head. His lips covered Calleigh's, slowly at first. They stroked over hers, his tongue flicking out to lave them a second before his teeth caught the lower curve, nipping at it as he watched her.

Calleigh drew back with a pleasurable sigh and wicked smile. "I thought you wanted me to rest?" She said, encircling his neck with both arms.

"I do sweetheart… but now I plan on exhausting you first," he murmured, pressing his lips against hers again, kissing her passionately. His fingers gradually began to slip open each button on her shirt. His hands caressed along her thighs then slid around cupping her backside, pulling her in against him, letting her feel what she did to him.

Her chest heaved and she exhaled shakily, needing him. Horatio's lips trailed the soft outer shell of her ear, her neck, while his hands slid the soaked shirt off her shoulders. Nervously Calleigh shook her head and drew back holding his hungry gaze.

"Relax," he softly cooed with one hell of a sexy Horatio smile. He pressed his lips against her ear breathing the words slowly, nuzzling, "No one out here, but you, me…, and the fishy."

His warm sensual breath caused goose bumps to cover her body. She giggled tilting her head against his lips, then moaned when his open lips slowly nuzzled down along her throat.

"Oh, God..., Horatio," she sighed totally swept away.

A low hum left his throat. He smiled finding her half-lidded eyes. "I want to hear those three words, every day for the next two weeks, beautiful."

He proceeded to press her back against the ladder then easily slipped the shirt off her. He tossed the dripping fabric up onto the deck while she tugged on his shorts roughly, which quickly followed with the flick of Calleigh's wrist. They were both naked.

Horatio watched her intently. Her sparkling emerald eyes darted back and forth, making sure no one was around. She was still uneasy and ever so slowly, her tongue slid out over her swollen lips wetting them, then she undid him and bit down on her bottom lip.

He groaned low. God how he loved when she did that. He found it so sexy, arousing and… provoking. He felt himself grow rock hard.

She held his gaze for a moment then once she felt satisfied they were alone, the blonde completely blew him away. Boldly, she leaned back and spread her arms out wide to the sides, holding onto the ladder, wrapping her legs around Horatio's waist. Submitting to him. Inviting him to take her with one dazzling, bombshell smile.

His blue eyes widened at first then grew intense with her offer. Lust shot up his spine like a flame up a fuse. His hard length throbbed against her stomach. He reached up and covered her hand with his then used his other hand to cup Calleigh's backside, pulling her in closer, feeling her heat against him with a low groan.

Their mouths collided together in raw passion. Wet, open-mouth kisses caused their desire to quickly soar. Horatio's right hand caressed her backside then slid toward her warmth. He groaned. She was so hot, tight as he slid one finger, then two inside her.

She gasped drawing back from his lips. Her head tipped back against the steps in ecstasy as moan after moan rolled from her lips.

"Yes, beautiful," he breathed huskily, slowly moving his fingers in and out, his mouth busy suckling one stiff nipple at the same time.

"Oh God, Horatio," she cried, her right hand released the ladder and gripped onto his wet hair.

He lifted his head breathing heavily, his blue eyes penetrating. "Put your hand back on that ladder, sweetheart… and don't let go."

Calleigh panted, leaning forward trying to kiss him. "I…, can't." Her small hand dropped down under the water and she wrapped it around him, then slowly stroked. He saw stars. The only problem… it was a beautiful sunny afternoon. Horatio groaned deeply with eyes closed, feeling her silky hand grasp and stroke his steely length.

"Yes… you can," he breathed in a strained tone, so hard. "Give yourself to me, like you just were. You're driving me insane," he growled, kissing her hungrily. He drew back watching Calleigh inhale deeply. "Give yourself to me, beautiful," he rumbled, moving his fingers slowly, in and out of her silky warmth.

Calleigh nodded her response with an open mouth, panting. She released him and reached for the ladder again, this time holding on tightly.

"Yesss," he growled then with two strong hands on her bottom, he unexpectedly lifted her right up out of the water, placing her down gently on a higher step, spreading her legs with implacable hands.

"Oh my…, God!" She gasped, her eyes widened in shock. She watched him lower his head down between her open thighs.

His lips curved up suggestively. "Don't move and don't let go of the ladder," he rumbled, burying his face against her warmth with a satisfied groan. She was open to him, splayed for his feast. He slid his expert tongue hungrily all over her wet, silky heat, taking, tasting her sweetness, hoping to drive her into the same crazed state that had his head buzzing and his blood pumping wildly.

A deep lingering cry tore from Calleigh's throat. Her grip tightened on the ladder and her head thrashed back and forth in overwhelming pleasure. It was all too much. The heat of the sun searing her skin, his expert hands glided and caressed every inch of her body, and his voice! Oh God, that low whiskey tone caused her muscles to clench and her mind spun out of control. Horatio was taking her out in the open in the middle of the afternoon. Her arousal soared to new heights and a long deep cry left her parted panting lips.

Horatio's tongue was magic, a hot slippery wand that swept up one side of her sex and down the other, sometimes using the entire flat surface to create broad strokes, sometimes focusing sensation with the firm tip.

He groaned, "You taste… so… so, good." He flicked his tongue against her swollen pearl and moved his fingers deep inside her, feeling her walls squeeze him. Her orgasm that had been simmering just below the surface began to boil. He knew she was close. Her breathing came in short pants and her cries grew louder and louder.

The redhead loved it and doubled his efforts with appreciative moans. He listened to her sighs and melodious cries of passion echo in the distance. He slowly laved at her with his tongue, circling with just the right amount of pressure then slid his free hand up to palm her breast. He pinched her stiff nipple just as he wrapped his lips around her most treasured pearl.

Calleigh's eyes shot open, her body stiffened. She cried as her climax spiraled out of control and turned into a shattering, blinding ecstasy that went on and on and on. She sucked in a gasping breath trying to breathe but Horatio didn't stop this time. He pinched her nipple harder, moved his fingers inside her and nuzzled her swollen love button all at the same time.

Calleigh let out a high-pitched shriek, her body quaked. She cried out again and again barely able to hang onto the ladder, let alone breathe. Her head thrashed back and forth with the intense pleasure that was consuming her. She felt him suckling on her, heard him moaning, groaning his pleasure as he continued to devour her. He rode the waves with her, savoring her sweetness, not letting up until her quivers turned to trembles which turned into a weak breathless whimper…

"Horatio…" she barely breathed, her voice sounded drugged. "Oh… God… handsome."

He groaned, licked his lips and lifted his head seeing her completely undone. She was breathing erratically, her wet hair in disarray. Her face, neck and chest flushed, blushing in that beautiful pinky peach that he grew to love. Her chest heaved and he watched her breasts lift and bounce with every breath she took. His jaw set and his engorged length tightened to the point of pain.

"Hang on," he rumbled low then with strong hands brought her back down to the bottom step partly into the water. Calleigh held onto the ladder and gasped feeling the coolness of the sea cover her lower overheated body.

Immediately, Horatio crushed his lips against her open mouth. He positioned himself between her legs. His hands covered Calleigh's up on the ladder and he drove his hips forward with a deep groan of satisfaction.

Calleigh whimpered and sighed and immediately tried to let go. She needed to hold him, touch him, feel his hot, moist skin under her hands but Horatio kept his strong hands over hers, holding her pinned. His hips thrust against her soft, wet heat. They rocked together, their bodies slapping as he pounded into her. Water splashed everywhere, cooling their overheated bodies. His heart slammed in his chest and he began to piston into her body, driving in again and again and again.

Calleigh cried out in unbearable pleasure. Her gaze was fixed on him and his on her. The sun gleamed in her hair and half-lidded eyes. There was a growing flush of color on her cheeks, her mouth and nipples were rosy pink peaks that he couldn't resist. With a hungry groan he leaned in and devoured one breast, sucking hard on the taut nipple causing her to scream.

"Horatio! Oh God! Yes! Yes!" She cried chanting, "Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!"

Sweat glistened on his scorching skin, creating even more contrast and texture in the hills and valleys of his straining muscles. "Ohhh, yes, beautiful," he rumbled so deeply against her warm breasts, dragging his tongue towards the other, growling with his approaching release.

The pleasure was going to kill him. It gathered like a fireball. She was hot around him. On fire, and the pressure and heat built and built until… liquid fire soaked him, seared him, scorched him. His head reared back, his teeth clenched, tendons straining. He released an animal-like growl and the sight of him climaxing blew her very last circuit.

An unrecognizable sound left Calleigh's lips, part cry part groan. She bucked and convulsed around him. Her walls gripped continuously and massaged him into total ecstasy. She cried out panting and breathing his name while he let out a long, deep groan of satisfaction, jerking against her, filling her deeply experiencing the longest, hottest release of his life. His pelvis continued to pump upward, though his movements weakened some, uncontrolled and after a few seconds, he stilled. His eyes closed, his jaw set and he felt the last spasms slow then finally come to an end. Horatio exhaled heavily with a low exhausted groan.

Calleigh collapsed back with a weary sigh, her head resting on one of the steps. He slowly released her hands and lowered his head down against her stomach with a very gratified moan, half his body still in the water.

She panted, "Oh, God…, Handsome," she breathlessly finished and inhaled deeply. "I… can't… breathe."

A low gritty hum his only response as his arms wrapped around her small waist. He sighed in content holding her, embracing her and closed his eyes, still feeling her small spasms grip him.

Calleigh's hands tenderly slid over his damp hair. "I… can… barely, move."

He chuckled low, lightly kissing the smooth planes of her stomach, watching it tighten and flex with every touch from his lips. "I can go to sleep right here," he breathed in that low whiskey tone she loved.

She sat up more. "Please don't do that… my backside is killing me on these wooden steps."

Horatio lifted his head and found her beautiful, emerald eyes sparkling. "Sorry sweetheart, but when you offered yourself like that to me… well it was an offer I couldn't pass up."

Calleigh chuckled. "You made me crazy…."

"Likewise," he answered with a nod and smile. "C'mon, let me get you to bed."

Calleigh's eyes widened and she shook her head. Her tone rose just a bit. "I hope you mean to rest this time."

Horatio laughed deeply. Calleigh sighed in content listening to his amazing rich laughter. It mesmerized her. Filled her, soothed her and covered her like a soft, fluffy blanket. God how she loved this man.

Shakily Calleigh made it to the top step with the redhead right behind her. He quickly lifted her up in his arms and walked into the bungalow, heading for the bedroom.

Calleigh sassed, "You don't have to carry me. You're still not fully recovered yet." She laughed in his arms.

Horatio gave her a lopsided grin and gently laid her down on the bed going with her. He whispered near her ear, "Wanna bet."

III

Calleigh woke with a start. She blinked and stared at the unfamiliar mahogany ceiling fan slowly going round. It took a moment for recognition to set in. Soft music, the sounds of the ocean filled her ears. Her lips curved up and she stretched out languidly, feeling the thin sheet covering her naked body.

She lifted up on her elbows and blinked… The clear blue ocean and setting sun greeted her. She beamed and yawned then remembered the glass floor boards. She crawled down with a delighted giggle toward the foot of the bed, with some of the sheets going with her and hung over just a bit, grinning, watching the colorful fish all swim by. Her smile broadened and she giggled happily.

Horatio smiled watching her in awe. He stood leaning on the doorframe, very relaxed, wearing nothing but a pair of loose fitting shorts, which hung low on his hips. Happy. He was truly happy and it was all because of her.

"I see you're awake," he breathed in that low sensual tone, "How was your nap sweetheart?"

Calleigh lifted her head with a beautiful smile. She stretched again answering, extending the word, "Won-der-ful. I feel… so good. The nap really helped." She inhaled and her eyes grew wide. "What smells so good handsome?"

"Chicken Masala, sweetheart. With pasta on the side and a small salad if you feel like it."

Calleigh hummed her delight and nodded. "It smells great. I'm suddenly starving!" She lifted off the bed.

Horatio watched as the sheets silkily slipped away from her beautiful naked body. She swayed her incredible sexy hips toward the bathroom. "Stop staring," she chuckled knowingly, without turning to catch him.

Horatio grinned and looked down shyly. "Busted," he murmured and chuckled low feeling jovial. A very low hum left his throat as he continued to watch her sway her incredible sexy hips and derriere, disappearing into the bathroom. He grinned, wiggled his brows and headed for the bathroom with a low playful chuckle. He tapped on the door. "Knock, knock," then headed in…

"Horatio!" She yelped as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pressing his growing arousal against her backside. "You can't be serious!" She giggled in a high-pitched tone as he nuzzled against her ear.

"Wanna bet."

III

The blonde and the redhead lay breathless, panting, exhausted and exhilarated on the enormous bed. Calleigh beamed him a beautiful smile and lifted her head.

"Day one, and I need a vacation… from the vacation." She laughed lightheartedly. "Hey… I've been thinking we could try and connect while we're here. I'm curious to see if we still can," her brows rose playfully, "especially when we make love."

Horatio's brows arched high in return. His mind reeled. 'Shit,' he thought, trying to think of something to say. "Um… Red Cloud's not here to help us um… disconnect if we can't. You okay with that?" He quietly asked sliding her silky hair back off her face.

She nodded and beamed him another smile. "I am. You?"

Horatio smiled and slowly shook his head no back and forth. "Let's wait.., sweetheart."

Calleigh frowned and held his gaze. He immediately averted his eyes. She lifted up beside him upset. "What's wrong? And don't say "nothing." The color just completely went out of your face."

Horatio exhaled softly, "I promise you, everything's fine sweetheart. It couldn't be better."

She held his eyes and watched him look away again. "You're lying, Horatio."

He swallowed hard and reached for her hand, sitting up. "Please trust me. Everything is fine."

"You're so full of it," she snapped staring him down. "I wish I could read you right now!" Her eyes moved back and forth on the redhead's. "Is it the Judge? He's dead and it's finally over. You said you took me here so we could be alone together with no interruptions, no interference but it seems you can't do that."

She exhaled heavily then turned, but Horatio grabbed onto her wrists and pulled her back down on the bed. He quickly pinned her, moving his body on top of hers. His eyes narrowed and his tone dropped low, "You… You're a tiger, sweetheart. I'm doing the best I can not to spoil a surprise." He stared watching the blonde tigress calm and continued, "And if we attempt this connection now… that surprise, won't be a surprise anymore. Will it," he rumbled holding her softening gaze.

Calleigh's lips curved up a bit. Her resistance lessened and Horatio's grip eased a bit. She bit down on her bottom lip with sorrow in her eyes whispering, "Oh God, I'm sorry Horatio. I just… I just thought you—"

"Were keeping secrets from you again. Yes I know, Calleigh." He blinked and realized he had just completely read her thoughts; his heart skipped a beat in panic.

Calleigh gasped as vivid images went off in her mind. "It's happening," she said with laughter in her tone, looking up at the startled redhead.

Horatio released her, lifted up in alarm and rumbled, "I know. Shit!" He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut trying to break the connection and focus.

Calleigh stared at him with sadness and hurt in her eyes. "Is it that bad," she asked quietly.

"No," he softly answered then in realization growled, "Yes!" He shook his head side to side. "Stop… reading my thoughts! Think of something else please! Anything," He exhaled as thoughts and images began to assault Calleigh's mind.

"Whoa," she gasped and let out a breath. "Since when are you a baseball fan," she asked as he gave her a glare. She blinked and continued stating everything she was seeing in her mind's eye, "Football, basketball, the news." She looked at him confused. "Horatio, what in the world—"

"Calleigh!" He snapped, "Please stop… I'm trying to think of other things so you don't… figure this out!"

Calleigh beamed him a megawatt smile then chuckled. "Fine! I'm going to take a shower," she sassed, rolled away from him and off the bed. She headed away in thought and grinned wickedly. "I don't know what the big deal is but if you can read my mind…, why don't you come and join me."

"Calleigh!" Horatio barked and heard her giggle. 'What am I going to do with this woman?' he thought running a hand through his hair. He smirked and closed his eyes waiting for her witty response. And he was right on as her thoughts filled his mind.

'Well… in the shower there are many things we can do handsome,' the blonde laughed wholeheartedly. 'I have lost two bets to you now.'

Horatio exhaled heavily. He waited for the bathroom door to close then sat on the edge of the bed in deep thought. He stared at the phone wondering if he should call Red Cloud for help. A moment passed while he measured his options and suddenly the incredible happened. The old wise Indian man appeared.

"Wachabe," he breathed in his relaxed tone.

"Red Cloud," Horatio blinked in disbelief then spoke in haste. "I need your help… immediately!"

Red Cloud smiled. "Yes. I have sensed your trouble, Wachabe." The Indian man gently answered in his broken English.

"She can read me! I need to break this connection until… I'm ready. Can you help?"

Red Cloud chuckled deeply, "Yes. Of course."

"What can I do?" Horatio slowly asked with concern.

"First," Red Cloud explained with one finger raised. "Stop worrying. It will be your undoing. Trust in the Great Spirit as you trust in me and all will be well. It will be difficult at first but I know you can do it, Wachabe. Stop thinking about asking her. Do your best to focus on other things for now." Red Cloud put one finger to his temple, "Your mind is too focused on the moment. It is focused on how much you want to spend the rest of your life with her. Think of other things until you're ready."

Horatio stared at the transparent image. 'How the hell am I gonna do that!' Horatio's jaw set in thought.

Red Cloud chuckled then continued, "Clear your mind. Do not fret Wachabe, all will work out."

Horatio blew out a breath, "Um… I hope you're right."

"Free Spirit will not find out. Your mind is quite strong and will protect your deepest thoughts. Do not think of your surprise for her. Concentrate and you will be fine." Red Cloud paused with a smile, "When do you plan on asking her?"

Horatio blinked in thought. 'How the hell does he know?'

"The Great Spirit knows everything, Wachabe. He has shown me this day many, many moons ago. Free Spirit will be happier than you have ever could imagine."

Horatio's lips curved upward and his smile broadened. He relaxed as his heart swelled with love and light, calming him. He questioned the wise Indian man. "Really? She will? When did you know?"

"I will say no more, except… she waits for you now. Go to her… and have a wonderful vacation, Wachabe." Red Cloud smiled. His image slowly faded then disappeared.

Horatio stared at the wall, still taken aback at how Red Cloud could appear out of the blue. He blinked concentrating on Calleigh's very erotic thoughts then grinned and slid off the bed.

"Here I come," he murmured and gently pushed open the bathroom door with one hell of a sexy Horatio smile.

"Oh, sweetheart…"

Calleigh saw him and began to giggle instantly. "Somehow I knew you'd come join me."

Horatio slipped into the shower stall beside her. "Yeah, you read my thoughts."

Calleigh shook her head. "Nope. You broke the connection and so did I. I didn't want to spoil your surprise."

Horatio smiled and leaned in for a very soft kiss. His fingers slid into her wet hair as he cupped the back of her head and held her inches from his lips.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I promise… to tell you all when this is over."

"That's okay. I trust you handsome," she breathed, and pressed her lips against his giving him a loving kiss.

He drew back and held her gaze for a long moment then spoke in a very seductive tone, "Why don't you tell me all about this wild fantasy position of yours."

Calleigh's eyes opened wide in horror. "There's… no way you read my thoughts. We broke the connection!"

He gave her a sexy grin. "Did we…?" He asked and quickly turned her facing the wall. He leaned in against her and breathed against her ear, "Put your hands up… and spread those legs, beautiful."

Calleigh gasped, "Horatio Caine!"

III

Nighttime was soon approaching when Horatio tugged on Calleigh's hand, bringing her outside onto the balcony.

"Have a seat, beautiful," he lowly breathed, and poured two glasses of rose champagne. He handed her a glass and took the long comfortable lounge chair next to her.

"Cheers," Calleigh sighed in content, raising her glass against his.

Horatio smiled, tapped his glass against hers and let out a long relaxing breath. "To you beautiful, and many more nights of beautiful sunsets for us."

Calleigh beamed him a megawatt smile. "To us, handsome," she replied and took a mouthful, humming her delight.

Horatio placed his glass down on the small round table and looked out. "They say the sunsets in Bora Bora are unlike any other."

She put her glass down and reached for his hand. "I guess we're gonna find out huh."

"That we are," he softly cooed.

The bright, soft blue of the sky slowly transformed into a deep purple and pink. The white clouds darkened against the sky that glowed in array of colors. First red, then orange, yellow and just a beautiful hue as the sun's rays spread out and up against the darkening sky. It was absolutely amazing and tears welled in the blonde's eyes.

Her hand tightened just a bit in his. "It's beautiful," she softly said, looking over at the redhead, who seemed captivated by its magnificence.

He nodded and turned towards her. "I agree and look forward to sharing many more sunsets with you, sweetheart."

Calleigh pointed out toward sea. "Are those private islands?"

Horatio nodded. "Some are." He pointed to the far left. "That's Tahiti over there."

Calleigh stared at him. "Tahiti…" she paused taken aback, "seriously?"

"Seriously," he chuckled and lifted her hand towards his lips. He placed a feather light kiss against the back of her hand. "We'll be spending a few days there as well."

Calleigh gasped then quickly answered, "Please tell me you're kidding?"

"Dead serious, sweetheart."

"Horatio!" she exclaimed. "Handsome, I'm sure you want to wine and dine me and all but this is really too much. Really!"

Horatio looked down with that beautiful boyish grin. "Nothing is too much for the woman I love," he quietly answered.

Calleigh tilted her head at him holding his crystal blue eyes. She lifted her right hand and cupped then caressed his face. "I love you…" she leaned in and lovingly kissed him finishing, "So much."

Horatio hummed low responding, "I love you too sweetheart… and I'd give you the world if I could."

Calleigh beamed him a smile and nodded. "You already have handsome. I have all I could ever want with you. Your love is all I'll ever need."

Horatio smiled shyly and looked back out at the darkening sky. He knew her words were true. They were heartfelt. He exhaled softly enjoying the view. The lights from their bungalow lit the entire ocean area surrounding them. The clear blue water glowed from the lights shining down on it. He tightened his grip on her hand a bit. His tone dropped low, sensual, "So… did you enjoy your first night here in Bora Bora?"

Calleigh smiled. "You have to ask," She chuckled. "It's breathtaking!"

"Just like you," he replied in that low seductive tone holding her gaze.

Calleigh let out a long yawn and stretched. "I have to admit, I'm exhausted. You've exhausted me, handsome."

Horatio chuckled, "I take it…, night swimming is out of the question?"

Calleigh giggled and lifted the glass to her lips finishing it. "I never said that, handsome…"

III

The next morning was wonderful. Horatio woke with Calleigh still wrapped in his arms. The warm breeze from the ocean covered their naked, sprawled out bodies. Horatio tugged at the sheet covering her thoughtfully.

His warm hands caressed languidly along her back and smooth shoulders causing a small grin to form on his lips.

'She owed him,' he thought wickedly thinking of a fantasy he would like to fulfill while they were here. One word came to mind. 'Massage.'

He let out a long hum thinking about it and grew aroused. Calleigh shifted against him murmuring sleepily, "Don't go. Stay with me. You feel so good Horatio."

The redhead exhaled in content holding onto her, embracing her and let his eyes drift closed again. In the distance he heard the sounds of a boat approaching. His lips curved up as he shifted and snuggled closer against the blonde going back to sleep.

III

They spent the next few days locked away in their private bungalow, making love and tasting all the exotic food from the South Pacific. The hosts were incredible. They brought them breakfast, lunch and dinner and even set it up in the most romantic setting on the top balcony dining area. After several attempts at dismissing them and the butler service, Horatio finally sat back and enjoyed being catered to for a change, and his blonde bombshell was elated as they sat there after dinner watching the sun set, drinking and discussing the next day's plans.

"So what's on the agenda for tomorrow, handsome?"

Horatio hummed, "It's a surprise."

"Every day's a surprise with you," Calleigh laughed. "Okay… I'm not even gonna fall for this trick of yours again."

"What trick?" Horatio ask innocently then gave her a knowing grin.

She smirked, "The one where you make me, make you talk! You know the trick I'm talking about. It's called sex!"

He chuckled and grinned. "Oooh, that trick," he laughed.

"Yes. That one! I already lost three bets now! I won't fall for this again, handsome."

"I see," he quietly answered and nodded.

Calleigh waited and remained quiet but couldn't keep up the façade. She busted and began to laugh. "Ohhh, all right! Go ahead and tell me what the surprise is."

Horatio held her gaze. "Sweetheart… don't you want to… force it out of me?"

She slapped his arm playfully. "Horatio Caine!"

He frowned playfully. "No? You sure?"

"Yes!" she sassed laughing.

Horatio sighed softly and reached for her hand. "Tomorrow morning, we have an appointment on the private island with the Bora Bora resort and treatment spa."

Calleigh blinked and stared at him stunned. "We…"

Horatio smiled and continued. "Prepare to be pampered beautiful. First were gonna start with the fresh flower bath for two then the next 3 hours will consist of the Taurumi massage with essence of vanilla, your favorite. After that were going to have lunch on the very exotic white sandy beach and after that I'm taking you shopping."

Calleigh's jaw dropped open and remained that way.

Horatio chuckled, "Anymore questions?"

Calleigh closed her mouth and attempted to speak but nothing came out.

Horatio took her by the hand. "What do you say we get to bed early tonight? I want you well rested for tomorrow. It's gonna be a long day."

Stunned, Calleigh walked with him into the bungalow. "Horatio… I don't know what to say. I'm flabbergasted."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Say nothing and promise me you'll enjoy yourself every step of the way."

She beamed him a smile. "I promise, I will," she corrected, "I promise I am."

III

The next morning Horatio took Calleigh by the hand and slowly led her out onto the deck. She gasped seeing the small motor boat and two jet skis anchored to their dock.

"Are those… ours?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yep," he answered and led her onto the small motor boat. Helping her down being the complete gentleman he always was. She was in a white and red floral sundress with sandals and Horatio, navy blue cargo shorts and a blue and white polo shirt.

He waited for her to sit down and started the boat then slowly pulled out heading for a small island to the far right. Calleigh was smiling and her beautiful blonde hair was whipping in the wind. She rose and walked over towards him, wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You're amazing Horatio," she breathed. "I wish I could begin to tell you how I feel right now."

Horatio smiled then laughed raising his voice a bit. "Sweetheart, I can barely hear you. Save it for the island." He gave her a wink and wrapped his right arm around her steering with his left.

Calleigh watched as he slowed the boat and pulled up alongside the long dock. Four men began to tie off the boat and directed them toward the awaiting limo. The place was buzzing with people as Calleigh looked around taking in all the beautiful surroundings.

Horatio gave her a moment then tugged lightly on her hand. "I promise you'll have plenty of time to see it all later on."

Calleigh beamed him a smile and nodded getting into the limo. Horatio slipped in beside her. He held onto her hand and lifted it to his lips.

"You're gonna love this, sweetheart," he quietly said with a smile.

Calleigh nodded. "I already do, handsome."

The spa was only minutes away and the driver let them know. He got out and opened the door for them then explained he would return to pick them up.

A man and women greeted them at the doors to the resort and spa. They directed them into the changing rooms.

Calleigh joked as she entered her own changing stall. "This could be fun! Alone in the changing rooms."

Low laughter came from Horatio's room next to hers. "Sweetheart, you're setting off all kinds of erotic images inside my head."

Calleigh giggled. "Sorry, handsome."

After a moment she walked out in her red bikini and sandals. Horatio was waiting in his blue swim trunks. His eyes slowly caressed over her body and he let out a very low approving hum. Calleigh swatted at him playfully and headed for the door.

The host, Hanna led them first to the flower bath and hung two white fluffy robes on the hooks near the Jacuzzi. She explained what the flower bath was, brews of herbs and blossoms and how it promoted wellbeing and health. She explained how the different fragrances affected the limbic area of the brain, which is associated with emotions. She then bowed her head and left them alone.

Calleigh was beaming and Horatio couldn't help the grin on his face each time he observed the happy blonde.

She looked around in awe and inhaled the amazing fragrances. The room was huge and dimly lit. The large tub was filled with luxurious warm water and a profusion of tropical blossoms, lined with flickering candles. The scent of vanilla filled the air. "This is incredible Horatio," she whispered then dipped her hand into the water of the Jacuzzi.

He took her hand and held it as she climbed in then he followed. "Oh my God," Calleigh sighed in amazement. "I've never—"

"C'mere," Horatio murmured leaning back against the tub getting comfortable. He wrapped one arm around her when Calleigh unexpectedly kissed him, lingering slowly then drew back with tears in her eyes. "You're amazing," she breathed quietly, gazing into his pools of blue.

Horatio smiled and looked down but the blonde quickly framed his face with both wet hands, cupping it, she said again, "You're amazing and I love you so much. I've never been so happy in my entire life!"

Horatio held her beautiful gaze while his lips curved up. "I was hoping to really surprise you with this vacation sweetheart. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself—"

"Immensely!" she finished for him beaming.

Horatio wrapped his right arm around her directing her down against his body. "Relax and lie against me," he quietly breathed. Calleigh shifted and easily snuggled her body right against his, making sure to wrap her right leg around his left under the warm water.

Horatio pressed his lips against her forehead and closed his eyes taking in the wonderful sensations that were coursing through him. Calleigh quickly joined in and closed her eyes with a contented sigh.

"I still can't believe this, handsome," she whispered against him, her right hand resting against his chest.

"Believe it beautiful," he answered in his low sensual tone. "Just relax, close your eyes and enjoy everything you feel. Let it take you away."

Calleigh exhaled softly, focusing on the low relaxing music and the rise and fall of Horatio's chest. She instantly eased and soon dozed off. The redhead fought it at first then simply gave in to his mind and body, relaxing, letting it all take him away as well.

A low bell caused his eyes to open and he looked up at the clock. "Calleigh," he lowly called, kissing her forehead again and again. "Sweetheart?"

Calleigh moaned low and slowly opened her eyes then lifted her head. "Can we stay here forever?" She asked in a sleepy tone.

Horatio chuckled, "We'd shrivel all up, sweetheart."

Calleigh laughed softly and rested her head against his chest for a moment longer. "The water's still warm and I don't want to move."

Horatio shifted a bit. "Come on, sweetheart. I promise the massage is going to be even better."

Calleigh's head popped up. "I forgot all about it."

"I know," he smiled and rose, carefully stepping out. He reached for Calleigh's hand and helped her out then handed her a towel. "Let me get your back," he said, using his own towel to dry her off. He held opened the white fluffy robe for her and smiled as she slipped her arms into it and hugged him.

"I'm not letting go," she said, resting her head against his damp chest.

Horatio embraced her for a moment longer then whispered, "I promise to hold you and cherish you forever beautiful."

Calleigh drew back and stared into his loving blue eyes for a long moment. Something in her stomach fluttered and she smiled reaching for his robe. She helped him into it then hugged him again causing him to laugh.

A soft knock on the door caused her to back off and Horatio smiled. The door opened and their host Hanna was back.

"I do hope you both found the flower bath enjoyable?"

"Absolutely! Yes, we did," Calleigh answered elated while Horatio nodded.

Hanna continued, "Now you will both accompany me please to have your massage. You will both have a full body, Taurumi massage with essences of vanilla."

She led them out of the resort and onto a shaded area of beach with palm trees and an amazing ocean view. Two massage tables were covered with fresh white linens. Calleigh was stunned and elated at the same time.

"Please enjoy yourselves and if there is anything you need or want, feel free to ask your masseuse." She introduced them. "This is Mira and Ari. They will explain each part of the massage as they work to completely relax your mind, body and soul."

Horatio released Calleigh's hand. He watched as she disrobed and easily sat on the table. He did the same waiting and watching as both the masseuse prepared for the massage bringing the oils over.

Mira the woman began to speak. "Both of you please lie down on your backs and relax.

'Here we go,' Horatio thought to himself.

Calleigh beamed him a smile and answered, 'I can hear you again, handsome.'

The redhead chuckled and lay down. Calleigh did the same. The tables were only a few feet apart and they both turned their heads to look over at each other with smiles.

Both the masseuses began at the top of the tables where their heads were. A low appreciative moan left Horatio's lips and he closed his eyes to the amazing sensations of Mira's hands and fingers that were creating small circles against his temples and in the center of his forehead.

Calleigh closed her eyes and sighed in delight feeling Ari's strong hands circling and kneading the tension away. 'Oh my God,' she thought completely relaxing.

Mira watched Horatio wince when she pressed against his temple. She lightened the pressure. "You're injured here?" She asked in her Tahitian accent.

Calleigh's eyes shot open in realization. She turned towards him.

"Um…" Horatio lowly answered with a nod. "Yes… but it's fine."

"It's doesn't hurt?" She asked as Ari continued and watched Calleigh's concern.

"Um, no," Horatio answered quietly. "What you're doing feels good."

Mira nodded. "Just tell me if you wish me to stop or press more gently."

Horatio groaned inward thinking, 'Damn scar. It should be healed by now.'

Calleigh's eyes closed and her lips curved up. She wasn't sure if it was the massage or just her love for him but she was reading him clear as day. She let her mind ease his agitation. 'It almost is, handsome. Just relax and like you tell me, let go.'

Horatio's lips curved up. 'Yes ma'am,' he replied causing Calleigh to chuckle.

"Thank you, Mira," Horatio breathed lowly. "Your hands are strong yet gentle."

Ari replied, pressing his fingers against Calleigh's temples, making small hypnotizing circles. "Mira stands for caress."

"Really?" Calleigh answered. "So what does Ari mean?"

"Ari means, friendly song of the deep waters."

"That's beautiful. I like how both your names have meaning," Calleigh breathed in relaxation. "How long have you both been in this business?"

Horatio's thoughts filled her mind. "Sweetheart, close your eyes, relax and stop acting like a CSI."

Calleigh chuckled when she realized what she was doing but it was a bit late as Ari answered.

"Almost eight years now," Ari said in his soft accentuated tone. "We are married 7 years currently."

"Oh, you're married," Calleigh exhaled. "That has to be wonderful. You're both masseuses and I'm sure you give each other relaxing massages all the time."

Mira laughed and smirked at her husband, "Yes, we do, but it always seems Ari is the one receiving the massage."

They all laughed and Horatio relaxed again, letting Mira's hands soothe and ease the knots from his overexerted body.

Mira continued the conversation. "May I ask how long you two are married?"

Horatio blinked as Calleigh let out a low chuckle answering, "We're not married."

'Yet,' Horatio finished in thought then his eyes shot open as Calleigh turned towards him with a look of curiosity. She read him.

Mira responded. "I'm sorry but I am usually a good judge of this. I see many couples here and I usually know who is married and who is not… and who will last. I feel you will both last for a very, very long time."

Calleigh smiled widely and closed her eyes once again. "I sure hope so, Mira."

'Bank on it beautiful,' Horatio thought and gritted his teeth hearing Calleigh's laughter, knowing she was still reading his thoughts.

"Hope is everything," Mira answered. "It is how we live in peace and harmony together. Always be hopeful and life will be fulfilling for the both of you."

Horatio nodded in agreement, enjoying what the small Tahitian woman said.

Calleigh replied, "I will Mira. Thank you."

"You are most welcome," she replied then continued, "Now if you both could turn onto your stomachs so we can continue."

Horatio and Calleigh both turned as their wonderful massages went on and on and on. The redhead looked over at the blonde and smiled. She lifted her hand out towards him and he reached for it, holding it for a moment with a growing smile. His lips mouthed the words, "I love you."

Calleigh exhaled and returned the affection aloud. "Love you too."

Mira and Ari stopped for a moment and smiled then began placing warm stones along their spines. Calleigh released his hand as Mira explained, "This is known as hot stone therapy. This massage balances the body's emotional, physical and spiritual energies. The application of basalt heated stones are part of a deeply relaxing and penetrating massage to unlock the body's natural healing abilities." They placed five stones going down their spines.

"We will leave you for a short while to relax and let the stones work."

Soft entrancing music began to play and Calleigh opened her eyes to find Horatio's locked on her. She instantly reached out one hand to him watching as he held it.

"This is amazing Horatio. It's heavenly," she sighed in content.

A low agreeable hum was his only response as he continued to smile at her.

"When did you have time to make all these plans? You were resting a lot of the time when I called," the blonde questioned with curiosity.

His low chuckle caused goosebumps to cover her skin. She smiled in delight as he replied. "I found a little time here and there sweetheart. Now stop asking questions and relax and enjoy."

Calleigh chuckled and shrugged, "Once a CSI, always a CSI."

"Mmmm."

Horatio's low hum made her laugh. "You would be curious if you were me and the tables were turned, handsome."

"Perhaps…" he grinned boyishly.

Calleigh released his hand and they both relaxed again, resting their hands at their sides.

Horatio lowly breathed, looking at her silky smooth skin. "It's time for payback beautiful. You lost three bets and I know exactly what I want."

Calleigh's eyes popped open and she turned a bit looking behind her. She whispered across to him. "Horatio, I don't think this is the place to discuss this." She was clearly flustered.

He chuckled and smiled. "Relax. It's harmless and we're still alone."

Calleigh let out along breath whispering curiously, "What do you want?"

His voice was low, entrancing and so sensual. He breathed softly, "I want to give you a massage myself."

Calleigh immediately felt her body come alive with the erotic visions going off in Horatio's head. She blinked in thought. 'Oh my God, he just keeps getting better.'

Horatio's deep laughter pulled her out of her pleasurable thoughts and she smirked at him then turned red and giggled knowing he read her very naughty thoughts.

She sassed quietly, "You're so bad!"

"I didn't say a word," his words were filled with laughter.

"You didn't have to!" She snapped then chuckled, "You thought it!"

A low hum left his lips as Mira and Ari returned.

"I hope you both found the stones relaxing?" Ari asked.

"Yes," Horatio answered, "Thank you."

Calleigh followed, "It feels wonderful."

"Good," Ari said and they both began to remove the stones. A wonderful vanilla fragrance filled the air and both masseuses began to pour oil onto their backs. Strong hands began to work as Calleigh's sighs and melodious moans began to fill the air. Horatio groaned from time to time feeling the incredible effects of Mira's hands but his thoughts were focused on the sounds coming from Calleigh's lips.

Mira pressed and kneaded tense muscles on Horatio's back. Her eyes observed the lines and scars and when her hands slid down over his ribs he flinched. She immediately eased with question, "You have injuries here?"

Calleigh's eyes opened and she watched Horatio tense and answer. "Just a bit sore still."

"I will go easy over the areas for you and make sure not to cause you anymore pain."

"Thank you," Horatio replied and winked at the concerned blonde. He relaxed his head once again watching Calleigh gasp as Ari slid his strong hands over her arm and healing gunshot graze.

"I'm sorry," Ari immediately express his regret and stopped. "You are also injured?"

Calleigh let out a breath and shook her head. "It's fine," she found Horatio's eyes and smirked finishing, "Just a bit sore."

Horatio and Calleigh both began to laugh leaving both the masseuses to stare in curiosity.

III

"So did you enjoy your day so far," Horatio quietly asked while slipping into a blue cotton button down shirt.

"You even have to ask handsome," she replied changing into her sundress again.

They both came out of the changing rooms dressed and ready to continue their wonderful day. Calleigh quickly embraced him and hummed her delight, closing her eyes, completely relaxing against him, feeling magnificent.

"You feel so good and smell even better," she quietly breathed.

Horatio wrapped both strong arms around her, squeezing her gently. "Tired?" His breath barely a whisper.

Calleigh nodded. "A little but that because of the bath and massage."

"You up for some shopping beautiful? If not, tomorrow's a new day." He kissed her forehead tenderly.

Calleigh drew back and found his crystal blue eyes. ""What women in her right mind would ever turn down shopping?" She laughed.

Horatio chuckled with a nod and slipped on his sunglasses. "Shopping it is."

III

Calleigh walked into the villa, dropped the bags and let her body fall backwards onto the freshly made bed that was covered with red and white rose petals again.

"Good God, I'm exhausted!"

Horatio placed the rest of the bags down on the floor and grinned taking in her incredible radiant smile and body. The sundress was barely covering her upper thighs and he inhaled, breathing in the intoxicating fragrances from the bath and their earlier massage.

"You um, too tired to go out for dinner?" He asked in his low smooth tone, slowly caressing her body with his eyes.

Calleigh lifted up on her forearms and held his gaze. "You have… dinner plans?"

"We do," he answered with a nod. "Nothing that can't be cancelled and rescheduled for tomorrow night."

Calleigh let out a long stretch and sighed. "I'll be fine. I don't want to ruin your plans, handsome."

Horatio stepped closer to the bed. "You're not ruining anything sweetheart. That's why they call it a vacation. No set plans. We can do anything you'd like."

Calleigh grinned. "You've been so good to me today, I feel bad to make you cancel."

Horatio gave her a beautiful smile. "No worries sweetheart."

"Anything I like?" she grinned and her brows rose playfully.

Horatio chuckled with one of his boyish grins. "Yes, anything," he answered.

Calleigh bit down on her bottom lip and reached out with her left arm. She slipped her fingers into the waistband of his shorts and tugged. Horatio chuckled falling forward on top of her. He braced himself with his hands. With a groan he gently settled his body against hers.

He held her mischievous gaze for a moment. "Someone's feeling frisky," he breathed low and leaned down to kiss her.

Calleigh hummed and slipped her tongue into his mouth kissing him passionately. Her fingers already worked the button of his shorts open. She drew back with a needed breath. "The bath and massage drove me insane handsome. I couldn't wait to get you back here."

Horatio's smile widened and she quickly turned them, straddling his hips. She pulled the scrunchy from her hair and shook her head, allowing her long blonde tresses to cascade down along her shoulders. Horatio exhaled softly taking in her beauty. His hands slid up her waist toward her back and Calleigh's eyes closed listening to the sound of her zipper being undone. His hands were slow, unhurried as they glided along her smooth skin and shoulders, slipping the thin straps off.

Calleigh moaned and completely relaxed absorbing his every caress. Her eyes opened to find his fixed on her. A new dark intensity in his gaze. Her lips curved up and she lifted the dress off over her head, discarding it, leaving herself bare.

A deep approving groan left Horatio's throat and he quickly turned her causing Calleigh to yelp. He groaned, kissed her hungrily and slowly worked his way down towards her breasts.

"Horatio," she lowly moaned running her fingers through his soft hair.

His lips covered one swollen nipple and he suckled gently hearing her gasp. He lifted his head and found her gaze then lapped at her hardening nipple.

Calleigh rasped, "I'm… supposed to be… seducing you."

Horatio moaned low in response and continued his onslaught, slowly kissing his way over toward the other breast. "Beautiful… we have plenty of time to seduce each other all we want."

Calleigh shifted and moaned as his hand languidly glided down over her stomach and lower onto her pelvis. His lips trailed heated kisses, following the path of his entrancing hands. "You smell… incredible," he breathed in a husky tone, "and taste, even better. Mmmm."

"Oh, God," she breathed heavily, hearing that seductive dry whiskey tone, feeling his warm breath and lips open and close around her navel. He eased her thighs apart, lowered his head but kept his hungry blue eyes locked on hers.

"Horatio," she gasped at the warm sensations flowing through her then sighed breathlessly, "I guess… dinner's cancelled."

III

Horatio woke to the warm feeling of her body covering his. A smile instantly curved his lips and he lifted his head toward the clock. It was early morning and the sun's rays were just filling their luxury villa.

He inhaled softly and gently tightened his hold on her thinking, 'Soon. She was going to be very surprised….' He immediately stopped himself worried she could still read him. Horatio sighed contently and closed his eyes once again with a growing smile.

III

"I love this song." Calleigh beamed him a smile while getting dressed. She was singing along to the lyrics of "Catch Me." "Okay. You let me rest all day and I know I owe you but," her tone softened, "can't you tell me anything about our dinner plans?"

"Nope." Horatio shook his head side to side and grinned at his beautiful blonde bombshell. He chuckled, "Um… just wear your sandals, sweetheart."

Calleigh slipped on the white baby doll dress and frowned. "Sandals?"

"Yep," Horatio nodded letting his eyes slowly caress along her sexy petite body. "That's all I'm gonna say."

Calleigh gave him a smirk then gave him the once over. He was wearing black slacks and a short sleeve, tan Armani dress shirt. He just finished buttoning it and watched her grin when he stopped short of the last few top buttons. He slipped on his black sandals as Calleigh questioned again.

"Am I dressy enough for wherever you are taking me?" She paused and turned looking at herself in the mirror. She fixed her hair that was twisted up into a beautiful up do with just a few strands coming down at the sides. "Could you get the zipper for me please, handsome?

With a low approving hum he approached her from behind and breathed near her ear zipping her up. "Yes, sweetheart. You look beautiful, as always."

Calleigh beamed him a smile. "Well I am wearing white! Your favorite color lately."

Horatio chuckled taking all her beauty in. The short white and black spandex dress had thin black spaghetti straps and black trimming going down toward the chest. Horatio grinned and took the hanging straps at the chest area in his hands making a small bow. He leisurely slid his hands down her sides, over her ribs and stop on her waist with a low, "Mmmm."

Calleigh's sparkling green eyes were fixed on him the whole time. She unconsciously tucked her bottom lip up between her teeth when his warm hands slid down onto her bare thighs. Her eyes closed, her head dropped back and she exhaled softly leaning back against him.

Horatio moaned low and gently moved in closer. "You smell amazing," he breathed warm breath against her ear then nuzzled along the side of her neck. He bent just a bit sliding his hands back up along her silky legs.

"Oh, God…" she softly breathed feeling his warm hands caress and glide along her inner thighs under the dress. Her breath caught and she moaned biting on her lip, unaware he was watching her in the mirror.

He groaned and pressed his rapidly growing erection against her rear, keeping his right hand under the dress, flat against her pelvis.

She sighed his name beautifully and he was seized by a rush of sensation so intense he could barely contain it. He wanted to rip her clothes off and take her right there. His hand slid lower against her silky underwear, down gliding against growing heat. He whispered sensually against her ear, "You're so hot."

"Horatio," she breathed, sliding her hand up along his pants leg. He groaned when she gently massaged his straining masculinity then pressed his lips against her neck, trailing lower down and around to the nape of her neck.

"I love when you wear your hair down sweetheart." His warm breath against the back of her neck caused goosebumps to cover her. "But… I also love it up, like this…" His low smooth tone and extremely soft lips caused her to tremble as he finished sensually, "I can kiss every beautiful inch of your very mesmerizing neck."

Breathless she whimpered unable to finish her sentence, "We have to…,"

His fingers glided over her aroused pearl of treasure causing a small cry from her lips, "Don't, stop… Please!" She was breathless and Horatio stared in awe at her in the mirror, watching the red flush of exhilaration begin to cover her porcelain-like skin. He knew all too well what that meant. She was close. He slipped his fingers beneath her silky underwear immediately feeling wet heat cover him. He groaned low against Calleigh's ear and she cried out in pure pleasure.

"Horatio…"

"I know," he replied huskily, holding onto her writhing body.

"I need to kiss you. Touch you," she breathlessly begged then made a quick attempt to turn but he held her in place.

"No. Just like this beautiful. Stay… just like this," he whispered heavily against her ear, his fingers working their magic on her.

Realization hit and Calleigh opened her eyes. She blinked and immediately tensed closing her eyes again.

Horatio smiled and kissed her ear speaking incredibly low, "Don't tense. Open those eyes for me, beautiful. I want to watch you… and I want you to see everything."

She gasped as his fingers moved deeper. "I… can't," she rasped breathing erratically.

"Oh yes you can," he quickly corrected and began to focus his energy all on her. He whispered feeling her legs shake, "Open your eyes beautiful. Watch yourself come undone."

"Oh God," she gasped when his fingers found their mark. Her head pressed back against his chest while small spasms began to grip him. His name rolled off her lips in a continuous chant like prayer followed by warm wetness.

He pressed his lips against her ear, keeping his eyes on the mirror, urging her on softly, "Just like that, sweetheart. Let go for me. Open those eyes Calleigh; I want you to see how beautiful you truly are."

Calleigh's glazed over eyes opened. They welled instantly finding his locked on hers. Her eyes roved lower to where her dress was covering part of his arm and hand. She gasped in pleasure feeling so much sensation. His fingers moved deep inside her, his lips tugged gently on her earlobe.

Calleigh exhaled a shaky breath seeing herself in the mirror for the first time. Her face was flushed, her lips slightly parted, her chest heaved with her ragged breathing. She blinked and found Horatio's intense gaze on her again and this time she couldn't look away, she was transfixed on the hungry redhead.

He nuzzled along the length of her neck, groaning and murmuring words of love and affection. His left hand slid up and under the material of her dress. He pinched and tugged lightly on her nipple and at the same time slid his thumb over her wet, swollen pearl causing her to shatter.

He held her gaze in the mirror and kept her secure in his arms as she came undone shaking, trembling uncontrollably. Her breathing was erratic. Her body flushed as she continuously moaned feeling spasm after spasm rack her body. Her head dropped back heavily against his chest in exhaustion and pleasure. She licked her dry lips and moaned in content opening her watery eyes once again.

Horatio was smiling at her in the mirror. He exhaled softly, "You're amazingly beautiful… especially when you are in the throes of pleasure."

Calleigh bit down on her bottom lip and looked down shyly.

He whispered, "I wanted you to see all the beauty that has captured my heart."

"Horatio…" she rasped so softly, and turned toward him holding his loving eyes. She caressed his face then leaned in and kissed him tenderly, lingering. Her hand massaged his rock hard length that was still straining against his pants. "I love you handsome."

He smiled with a nod then groaned when she tugged on his belt opening it. "We're gonna have to do something about this."

A short hum came from Horatio's lips as he watched his blonde bombshell unbutton and unzip him. He throbbed with need and wanted to throw her on the bed and pounce until he couldn't move anymore. "Hang on," he groaned, looking at the time.

Calleigh's eyes narrowed. She knew exactly what he was thinking. "We'll have to cancel dinner again?"

"Not a chance, sweetheart. Not tonight."

"Okay," She grinned wickedly and dropped to her knees in front of him. She looked up and found his blue intense eyes while her hands freed his steely length. "We'll make this quick," she explained.

Horatio nodded and murmured, "No doubt—Ugh— Ughh!" He groaned as her warm wet mouth covered and engulfed him fully. He gasped and groaned. His jaw set tight in concentration. He cursed low when her hands joined in the activity. "Christ— Calleigh… I have no control right now," he breathed extremely hard, "Sweetheart."

She hummed her response causing amazing vibrations to cover and course through him. His eyes squeezed shut. Another soft curse left his lips and his hands went to her hair. He placed one hand at the back of her silky hair and felt his surge instantly take off. "Shit!" He gasped hard and groaned her name deeply feeling the incredible sensations of his overpowering orgasm hit.

Horatio exhaled deeply breathing hard, jerking against her, feeling his love spill. He moaned and groaned as lightning bolts of fulfillment shot through him again and again while Calleigh hummed her pleasure.

A long moment passed and he let out another long breath. His hands tenderly lifted her back up and he kissed her softly. He drew back still a bit winded and held her gleaming gaze. "That… was not what I had in mind but," he smiled and looked down for a moment then back up. "It was incredible sweetheart."

"I can't seem to keep my hands off you." Calleigh grinned and bit down on her bottom lip. "It was incredible for me too handsome."

"I feel so…" he let out a soft breath, "mesmerized by you, I can't stop loving you." Horatio smiled and kissed her again trying not to rush her. "So… you ready to go to dinner now?"

"I feel about ready for bed," she chuckled then grew serious. "Give me five minutes to freshen up."

"Okay," Horatio nodded. "That makes two of us."

Calleigh turned away and headed for the bathroom then looked over her shoulder at him laughing, "We had better do this one at a time… or we'll never make it out of the villa!"

Horatio chuckled, "I couldn't agree more." He shook his head still unable to get his thoughts focused. He still felt the need to be one with her but knew it was going to have to wait until tonight. He grinned looking in the mirror, adjusting his clothes and he couldn't contain the sly smile on his face.

III

Calleigh turned to him with a smile then adjusted her rose necklace he had given her. "Okay. All done," she beamed happily. "I don't know why I'm fussing. The boat ride is going to kill my hair!"

Horatio moved his head side to side. "Um… not exactly. We're going by boat… just not our boat."

Calleigh gave him a perplexed look again. "What does that mean exactly?"

He put one hand at the small of her back leading her out. "C'mon. Let me show you."

Calleigh gasped then stopped in place stunned. "That's a… that's a…"

"Yacht," Horatio finished with a chuckle. "And your hair is going to look just as beautiful as it does right now."

The same three men led them on board and directed them inside. Calleigh gasped walking through the two sliding glass doors. It was absolutely stunning. The mahogany wood finish. The glass windows all around showing the beautiful crystal blue waters. There were two long white couches for sitting and a small heart shaped table with two glasses and a bottle of champagne in the center container.

"It will be a short trip but please make yourselves comfortable." He quietly poured the champagne bowed his head and walked out leaving then alone. Calleigh turned and gave Horatio a look.

"Handsome… this is… This is amazing! It's beautiful and… it's too much. "It's too much Horatio."

Horatio leaned forward and quickly pressed a tender finger against her rosy lips shushing her quietly. "Not another word. Okay?"

Calleigh's head tilted to the side and she nodded with a smile. "All right but—"

"Uh. Uh," Horatio stopped her again then tugged on her hand making her sit down on the couch with him. "Sweetheart, no more questions tonight. All right? Just go with it and trust me, please."

He handed her a glass, lifted his own and touched her glass lightly. "To a wonderful night together for us."

"Cheers," Calleigh smiled and took a small sip. She lowered the glass and looked around still astonished. "I've never been on a yacht before."

"Well… I'll throw you a small hint," he smoothly breathed then finished, "You'll be spending more time on this one again."

She blinked taken aback. "That's all you're going to give me as a hint?"

Horatio's chuckle caused goosebumps to race across her skin. He lifted his glass towards her. "That's all, sweetheart."

About 10 minutes later the boat docked and the host came in to let them both know they arrived at the designated location. Horatio led Calleigh out by the hand. They walked down a long wooden deck that led directly onto a white sandy beach where a man and woman greeted them. Calleigh looked around and smiled instantly seeing one small round table that was beautifully dressed with flowers.

"We will be your hosts for tonight. I am Catherine and this is Gerard. Anything you would like please do not hesitate to ask." The man held Horatio's gaze. "Everything has been pre-arranged."

"Thank you," Horatio bowed his head and they led them over towards the table.

Horatio quickly went to pull out Calleigh's chair and she smiled, embarrassed, sitting as he made her comfortable. He took his seat in the wicker cushioned chair and stared up at the waiting hosts who nodded at him.

Calleigh's eyes tightened just a bit as Gerard immediately began to pour the champagne into their glasses. He bowed his head then walked away with Catherine.

Horatio couldn't help the smile on his face as she stared at him. The redhead lowered his head with a small chuckle. "Are you comfortable? Is this okay with you sweetheart?"

Calleigh leaned in and whispered, "Are you kidding? This is… is incredible and so beautiful. I've never had dinner on the beach before and I have to say I'm loving it."

Horatio leaned in towards her and held her hands in his. "You don't have to whisper, sweetheart."

Calleigh threw her head back and began to laugh. She shrugged and shook her head feeling giddy and just so happy. "Handsome… you so have me off balance right now." She studied the floral centerpiece that was decorated with white and red roses and knew that wasn't a coincidence.

Horatio studied her and knew she was processing her surroundings.

She stared out at sea and smiled then found his sincere blue eyes. "You are the most romantic man I have ever known. This is," she exhaled a long relaxing breath. "Intoxicating. We're having dinner on a beautiful white sandy beach in Bora Bora and the sun is beginning to set." She tightened her hands on his in affection. "I don't know what to say. I'm flabbergasted!"

"Say nothing beautiful and just enjoy yourself."

Calleigh nodded. "That's going to be easy," she chuckled and looked out at all the boats in the water. There was one, long flat boat that caught her attention. "That's a strange-looking boat," she shared, causing Horatio some anxiety.

He lifted his head looking out in the distance. "Maybe a garbage scow or something."

Calleigh gave him the three-headed look. "I doubt that."

"Sweetheart," he reached for her hands again and held them. "Even in Bora Bora they have to transport the garbage."

"I guess," she answered looking out at the boat again. She was curious and he knew it. "Maybe we should ask?"

Horatio cringed hoping she didn't notice. He quietly informed. "Sweetheart, we're on vacation not working a case. Relax and let's enjoy the night, all right?"

Calleigh couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, handsome." Her tone rose high. "I guess I just can't help myself."

"Yes. I noticed,' he replied taking another mouthful of his champagne.

Calleigh took another sip and put her glass down seeing the chef walk their way.

"I am chef, Tupaia. I will be taking your order for dinner." He handed them both menus and explained they could have anything special they wanted. He bowed his head and gave them a moment walking away. Three men walked past their table and began to light the small torches all around the table and along the beach.

Calleigh was smiling watching them. Horatio softly touched her hand.

"What would you like for dinner?"

"Oh," she turned back giving him and the menu her attention. "Um… Caesar salad, lobster thermidor."

"Sounds good," Horatio answered and nodded. He closed his menu and Calleigh placed her's down. The chef walked back over and took their order and the menus and headed back toward the restaurant.

Calleigh and Horatio sat and held hands, staring at the beautiful sunset until dinner arrived. They ate and talked and the host refilled their glasses each time they finished them. It wasn't long before dessert was served and Calleigh stared at Horatio who never placed the order.

The host walked over with a huge dish and placed it down between the couple. "Enjoy." She walked away snapping her fingers at the other host Gerard.

Calleigh stared at the plate and then Horatio. Her eyes narrowed on the redhead. "I guess they're mind readers too, huh handsome."

Horatio chuckled but said nothing in defense. He gestured at the dish. "I know strawberries are your favorite. This is Lava Flow with strawberries and whipped cream."

"And just how did they know that?" Calleigh sassed and lifted a strawberry up toward her lips.

"Oh," Horatio exhaled, "Um… I plead the Fifth."

Calleigh began to giggle.

Horatio just sat there watching her. Loving her. Seeing all her beauty inside and out. His heart begin to hammer in his chest and he let out another long breath.

Calleigh caught it and stopped chewing. "You okay, handsome? That's the second time you did that."

Horatio nodded and leaned in taking both her hands in his again. "Never better, beautiful."

Calleigh's eyes opened wide seeing the host walk towards them with a huge radio. He placed it down, hit a button and smiled over at them, then walked away.

The sun was down and the beach was lit beautifully as the music began playing. Soft, slow, relaxing.

"May I have this dance?" Horatio asked rising, causing Calleigh to stare at him shocked in disbelief.

A moment passed and she nodded embarrassed then rose as he led her a few feet from the table. The song instantly got her attention. The low trumpets and the soft piano she had heard and come to love so many times before.

"Oh my God," she whispered, staring into his blue glittering eyes.

Horatio smiled and quickly slid his arms around her waist bringing her in closer. Calleigh beamed and shook her head encircling her arms around his neck. "You're crazy."

"About you." He nodded staring into her sparkling emerald eyes, watching the reflection of the flames from the torches make them brighter.

Calleigh looked around embarrassed seeing the two hosts watching and the three men who lit the torches and even the chef came out.

They swayed slowly to the music and a little at a time Calleigh relaxed in his arms leaning against him. Horatio leaned his head against the side of hers, relaxing, singing low, softly, "But we're alone now and I'm singing my song for you. I love you in a place where there's no space or time. I love you for my life 'cause you're a friend of mine."

Calleigh drew back and held his loving gaze. "I love you," she whispered, leaning near his ear, still swaying side to side while holding him. Calleigh watched the host Gerard bring a silver-covered tray to the table.

The low trumpets began again and the words ended. Wanting to hold her all night long and dance, Horatio drew back and softly kissed her lips.

Calleigh smiled embarrassed and he led her back to the table. She was curious to see what was hidden under that silver tray the waiter put on the table and Horatio knew it. He sat back down holding her gaze.

She smiled perplexed. "That's not more dessert, is it?"

Horatio chuckled with a beautiful smile and lifted the cover.

Calleigh's mouth dropped open as an array of desserts covered the tray but there were two roses, lying on top. One white and one Red- entwined. Horatio slowly lifted the roses and held onto them when Calleigh smiled and shook her head at him none the wiser. All she saw were more strawberries, more chocolates and all kinds of exotic fruits and treats.

Horatio smiled and watched her pick up a chocolate covered strawberry; he allowed her to finish it before he rose and moved his chair next to hers. Calleigh stared at him curiously.

"Do you remember when we first made love?" He quietly asked causing her to blush.

She nodded and looked down answering lowly in her southern drawl. "Yes. I'll never forget it, Horatio."

"Me either beautiful… and I hope you never forget this as well." Horatio felt his heart pounding away in his chest. This was it, now or never. His hand trembled slightly as he reached for hers with his left hand.

Calleigh stared at him strangely eyeing up the roses in his hand. One red and one white, entwined together. She wondered what that meant.

Horatio smiled and his blue eyes gleamed in the lights. He lifted the roses then stood, causing Calleigh to stand as well. He exhaled softly as she stared into his loving blue eyes.

His usual smooth tone was a bit rough and shaky. He held her left hand in his, then presented the roses with his right. "Calleigh, I knew the day I met you we would have a very special friendship but I never imagine it could turn into something so wonderful. A very special love… An extraordinary love." He paused and let out a soft breath. "They say when you find the one you know right away. Well I did… but I was so afraid to approach you, in fear of losing your friendship… but you've taught and showed me we can have that friendship and love one another as well.

Horatio dropped to one knee and Calleigh's eyes widened and welled. He handed her the roses and waited, watching her process and find the small rose petal attached to the roses, which held the engagement ring. Her eyes widened and Horatio smiled.

His tone softened more as he released the ring from the petal and held it out toward her. "Two roses stand for unity. Entwined, they stand for marriage. Calleigh, I love you with all my heart. You're an amazing person. The most giving, tender, witty, engaging, outgoing and thoughtful person I have ever known. You have given me unconditional love and a happiness I never knew could exist. My heart is yours forever. You are the love of my life and my future. I can't imagine my life without you. You're my love, my light in all the darkness, helping me to always find my way." He exhaled a shaky breath feeling his emotions overwhelm him as his eyes welled. He swallowed hard but spoke softly, "Calleigh Duquesne, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Oh my God," she gasped in shock and covered her mouth containing her cry as she immediately nodded and barely breathed, "Yes."

Horatio repeated with question, "Yes?"

"Yes! Yes!" Calleigh chanted elated nodding her head up and down at him again and again.

Horatio's smile could have lit the sky. It was the most beautiful smile she had ever witnessed. He took the ring and placed it on her finger with shaky hands. Both their hands were shaking and Calleigh beamed him a megawatt smile while the tears began to stream down her face.

Horatio stood and Calleigh quickly embraced him tightly almost knocking them both to the sand. She squeezed him with a bear hug causing him to laugh. She was smiling and crying and laughing all at the same time.

"I love you, Calleigh Duquesne," he quietly breathed near her ear. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you!" She squeaked and finally found her breath then cried and squealed, "I love you! Forever! I love you!"

"Forever, beautiful."

Horatio drew back and held her new beautiful glowing gaze. He turned her half ways facing her towards the ocean as the hosts worked quickly behind them.

"Remember that boat you were talking about earlier?" The redhead reminded, pointing out toward the boats in the distance.

She nodded and fireworks began to go off and light up the night sky. Big beautiful, colorful explosions, one after the next then loud explosions went off and the words lit up in the sky. **"Calleigh, I love you!"**

Calleigh was stunned, shocked, flabbergasted and hugged him again and again, still watching the fireworks display.

"It's beautiful, Horatio," she said, turning towards him. She took his face between her hands and kissed him slowly, lingering, unaware they were being watched.

Horatio unwillingly drew back but tried to compose himself. The fireworks had stopped and Calleigh stared at him confused. She leaned in and kissed him again and Horatio gently drew back explaining.

"Sweetheart… We have some company."

Calleigh brows furrowed. "Huh?"

"Turn around sweetheart," he explained pointing at the laptop on the dinner table.

Calleigh's brow rose and she stared wide-eyed at everyone. All at once they shouted, "Congratulations!" And her face turned bright red. Horatio moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist so they could see them both.

Alexx was the first to speak. "Congratulations to the both of you. It is about time! I know you're both going to have a long loving marriage filled with everything you have ever wanted and you both deserve it. I love you both."

"Congratulations!" Frank barked over Eric and Ryan. "These guys won't let me get a word in. Hang on someone wants to talk to you, Calleigh."

Calleigh covered her mouth as more tears began to stream down her face, seeing her father.

"I'm so happy for you both. You especially, lambchop. Just so you know, Horatio came to me a week ago and asked for your hand the old-fashioned way. He's a good man Calleigh. I love you, lambchop. I love you both."

She sobbed, "Love you too, daddy!"

"Thank you all," Horatio smiled and tightened his hold on her trying to comfort and calm her. She was still shaking.

"Wait a minute," Frank said, "We're not done. We have a few others that would like to congratulate you both."

"All right," Horatio nodded as Joe moved into view.

"Alexx let the cat out of the bag," Joe laughed. "Congratulations you two."

"Thank you, Joe," Horatio answered as Calleigh wiped her tears away nodding.

"Thanks Joe," she managed lowly.

Joe could see how overwhelmed she was and tried to make them laugh. "Hey… you two following doctor's orders?"

Horatio began to chuckle and Calleigh laughed.

"Is that a yes?" Joe asked being shoved out of the way.

"Let me in," little Paco growled, shoving Joe and Frank out of the way. Timmy moved into view causing both Horatio and Calleigh to smile in delight.

Paco began in his thick Spanish accent, "I knew you two gonna get married. I can't wait to come to the wedding. When will it be?" Little Paco questioned, causing both Horatio and Calleigh to look at one another.

"We promise to let you all know when we do. Okay honey?" Calleigh answered.

"Sí," Paco smiled widely. "Are you two making a baby over there?"

Calleigh gasped and Horatio blinked in shock as little Paco was dragged out of view and laughter could be heard.

Timmy smiled. "Hey… I'm really happy for you both. I hope you guys are having a great vacation. You both deserve it! Have fun."

"Thank you son," Horatio answered as Calleigh nodded. "You keep an eye on that little guy for us, okay Timmy?"

"Sure Horatio. I got Paco's back and Chaos is already protecting us. He's so smart but is definitely a handful."

"He's okay though, right?" Calleigh asked with worry.

Timmy waved his hand as Paco shoved his way back in shouting, "Chaos learns fast, señor! Even faster than me! He grows a lot too!" Paco's eyes were wide as he lifted his hand high to show how big the dog was getting.

"He's fine," Timmy shouted over Paco.

"So you coming home soon? I miss you both," Paco shouted into the computer.

Calleigh began to giggle and Horatio answered. "In a week or so, son. We'll be back before you know it."

Alexx moved into view again as Frank tugged on Paco who was still shouting, "Bye… adiós Oratio! See you soon Calleigh! Chaos too!"

"Baby, I know this may be a bit difficult but hold up that ring finger so we can all see!" Alexx smiled as Calleigh moved her finger and the ring toward the web camera.

Alexx gasped and continued. "I want to hear about everything honey. Call me if you have time…" She paused and laughed, "Horatio honey, you make sure she calls me!"

"Yes ma'am," Horatio nodded with a smile.

They all said goodbye and the webcam was disconnected.

Calleigh hugged Horatio then drew back and held his loving eyes. "Seriously, you're amazing. You know that don't you."

He nodded and whispered near her ear. "In bed."

Calleigh began giggling remember that joke. After every sentence, add the words, in bed. Horatio remembered it all too well.

"I mean it Horatio. You're amazing. Romantic, thoughtful, and so loving. I've never felt this way before. You make me feel… so loved it's… incredible."

"I wish to make you feel this way for the rest of your life, beautiful."

"Our lives," she corrected with a mega smile.

"Our lives," he agreed, "Forever, sweetheart."

"Forever," she whispered then kissed him lovingly.

"So… you ready to go?"

"Go where, handsome?"

"Back on our yacht. Back to our villa so I can make proper love to you, my soon-to-be Mrs. Caine." He sealed his words with a loving kiss.

Calleigh caught her bottom lip between her teeth again still in shock. She nodded at him with the most amazing smile then drawled in her southern tone slipping her arm in his. "I would be honored, Mr. Caine."

TBC...

* * *

I hope you're all smiling. :o)

The last chapter will soon follow, and i must give a huge thank you to my wonderful beta, Betty. Thanks my friend, for helping me through this. Thanks for proofing and all your words of wisdom and most of all, for being a friend.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Thank you all for your thoughtfulness and sympathies. It was heartfelt. **

**Onward we go… this is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

**Here we go…**

**III**

Horatio led Calleigh back onto the waiting yacht. She tugged on his hand, wanting to stay outside this time in the warm air. It was a beautiful night and the full moon and stars lit the sky. She led him over to the side of the yacht, absolutely beaming and stared down at her new sparkling engagement ring.

She barely whispered, "I can't believe it."

A low hum left Horatio's throat causing her to look back up at him. She was all smiles. Absolutely beaming. Calleigh stared into his loving pools of blue, becoming lost.

A flash went off in her mind and she remembered the first time she saw him. He took her breath away. He was tall, lean and had amazing crystal blue eyes that seemed to look through her. The most beautiful smile she had ever seen and his hair, red with a golden tint. He was charismatic, sexy and handsome with the sweetest personality. She was totally smitten with him and when the man opened his mouth and spoke, she thought she'd combust. His voice was mesmerizing. Hypnotizing, soft, smooth and comforting, and when he sang to her, he had the most beautiful voice. A voice that touched her soul and made her smile again and again.

Her smile widened.

His lips curved up and his head tilted to the side. "What are you thinking about, beautiful?" He asked in that amazing sensual tone, holding her gaze, brushing his fingers lightly against her cheek.

She held his loving gaze and smiled in delight and disbelief. "I just can't believe it, I guess." She shrugged and giggled shaking her head back and forth. "We're engaged." She paused as the words sank in. "I feel like this is all a dream and that alarm clock is gonna wake me up and spoil it all."

Horatio moved his head side to side and wrapped his arms around her waist keeping her balanced against the side railing. "It's real, beautiful," he replied and leaned in, kissing her softly. He drew back holding her gaze. "You're going to be my wife."

Calleigh's smile went ear to ear. She leaned up on tiptoes and kissed him tenderly. She moaned low, deepening the kiss. Her hands slid up his chest, around to his back and her fingers sank into his hair. Horatio slowly drew back opening his eyes to find hers still closed.

"It's not a dream," she whispered, with eyes tightly shut, afraid to open them.

Horatio leaned in against her body and whispered near her ear, "It's… not a dream."

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. She giggled, "We're still here."

Horatio chuckled and nodded. "Yes we are, beautiful."

Calleigh looked up and her eyes widened. "Look at all the stars in the sky. It's beautiful… and that fireworks display was amazing and just the entire night," she sighed happily.

Horatio was too busy staring at her and nodded, remaining quiet. Calleigh looked at him when he didn't respond and smiled even more finding his blue, caring eyes locked on her.

"Do you see all the stars, handsome?" She questioned, pointing up at the sky.

His blue eyes stood fixed on her and his lips curved up. He felt his heart skip a beat still staring at her, the love of his life, soon to be wife. "I see them, sweetheart," his tone dropped low, sensual. He lifted his right hand to her face and caressed her cheek tenderly. "Nothing is more beautiful than you are, Calleigh. Even all the stars in the sky."

Calleigh stared at him and caught her bottom lip between her teeth again, causing Horatio to smile and laugh a little. He gently ran his thumb over her lips. "You know what effect that has on me, sweetheart." He leaned down and ever so lightly nipped at her lips.

"Sorry," Calleigh grinned looking down. "I don't even mean to do it. It's a natural reaction when it comes to you, handsome. You're amazingly sweet," she lowly explained.

Horatio's brows arched and he hummed low.

"You are," she said in a high-pitched tone, making him laugh again. She threw her hands in the air laughing and noticed that new shiny ring on her finger again. She stared down at it in awe. It was a beautiful setting and looked really expensive. Horatio knew she had questions. A lot of them.

He exhaled softly and moved in closer, embracing her around the waist. He lifted her hand and kissed it, holding her gaze. "It was my mother's," he barely breathed.

Calleigh blinked taken aback. She stared at him, stunned. "Your… your mother's?" She hesitated, hoping not to upset him. Her breath came out so softly, "Horatio…"

He smiled and held her teary green eyes. "I hoped you would like it. It's an antique style hand crafted platinum diamond engagement ring." He paused, then lowly breathed, "It's a 2.39 carat round brilliant cut diamond."

Calleigh's eyes widened and she stared down at it. It was very dainty and she loved the tapered shoulders with the small diamonds going down the sides. It was sparkling brilliantly. "Your mother's," she quietly said in thought, then smiled looking back up at him proudly.

He smiled, but his jaw clenched and the blonde caught it. He was fighting his emotions and his voice cracked, verifying it. He held her beautiful emerald eyes whispering, "She would want you to have it."

"Horatio," she quietly breathed and cupped the side of his face. She held his sensitive eyes and saw all the emotions flooding him. "Are you sure… I mean—"

He immediately took both her hands in his and kissed them nodding. "I'm positive sweetheart. I want you to have it. It was very special to my mother and now it's even more special to me."

"Because your father gave it to her," Calleigh answered surely and Horatio shook his head.

"No." His lips curved upward. "That's why it was special. He didn't buy it. It was the only thing she had ever bought for herself. She picked it out and at that time, one thousand dollars was a lot of money. It was the only piece of jewelry my mother ever bought and loved. It was very special to her and I hope it will be as special to you."

Calleigh stood wide-eyed, unable to form words. She knew the ring and stone alone costs much more than one thousand dollars. Especially nowadays.

Horatio embraced her and let out a long breath, glad that was over. "I love you, Calleigh Duquesne," he breathed softly against her cheek.

"I love you," she replied, hugging him tighter.

The boat arrived back at their villa and Calleigh gasped at the sight. The entire dock was lit up beautifully with small torches lighting the way to their entrance. The villa lights glowed a soft yellow against the water and the moon lit the sky.

She sighed in contentment as Horatio led her back inside with one hand at the small of her back. He let her open the door purposely.

She gasped with wide eyes and looked all around. There were candles lit everywhere and rose petals on the floor leading to the bed. She turned and found him grinning. She swatted at him playfully.

"Horatio Caine, you're such a romantic." She giggled and practically jumped into his arms hugging him. "And I love you!" She squealed. "Take me to bed, handsome. I'm yours!"

Horatio began laughing and nodded. He lifted her properly into his arms causing her to yelp, then carried her over towards the bed. It was covered in roses shaped in an open heart.

He placed her down on her feet and kissed her lovingly, then drew back. He lifted one finger up. "Hang on one minute all right? Don't move," he said and quickly turned away.

Calleigh watched him and found her bottom lip between her teeth again. "Stop that," she berated herself with a chuckle wanting to jump his bones.

Soft music began to play and Calleigh smiled. Horatio came walking out with two glasses and a bottle of champagne. He placed it down on the side table, then filled the glasses. He lifted his finger again at her. "One more second," he explained and headed into the kitchen area.

Calleigh was dying with curiosity and watched as he headed back into the room with a big round silver tray filled with fruits and desserts, especially strawberries and a huge dollop of whipped cream in the center.

"Now we're set," he said causing Calleigh to giggle, delighted.

"You think of everything," she said, lifting the glasses. She handed him one, then tapped hers against his. "To us," she beamed him a megawatt smile. "Do you have any idea how happy I am right now? How happy you make me, Horatio?"

He swallowed hard and found her gaze again. She continued, "I have loved you for so long, handsome." Her hand delicately slid along his face and up into his hair. She kissed him then drew back holding his loving eyes; her voice was a wisp against his lips. "I want to show you how much I love you tonight, tomorrow and every other day the good Lord gives us together."

"To us," he nodded.

Calleigh downed her champagne, causing Horatio's brows to arch high. She grinned at him. "Down it, handsome."

"Yes ma'am," he grinned and swallowed the entire glass in a hurry.

Smiling boldly, she pulled on his shirt lapels bringing him closer and kissed him passionately. She drew back and found his hungry eyes on her, then slowly began to unbutton his shirt sharing, "You're all mine, Horatio Caine."

Horatio covered her hands with his. "Hold on here. "I'm… supposed to be seducing you."

Calleigh leaned in slowly opening his shirt, she pressed her warm lips against his chest causing a low moan to leave his lips then answered, "What was it you said to me earlier? We have plenty of time to seduce each other." She leaned in and slid her tongue over one pebbling nipple causing him to gasp. "It's my turn now," she moaned and slowly worked her way toward the opposite side of his chest, kissing and nuzzling her way over.

Horatio groaned low, his eyes closed in pleasure and his hands slowly worked to unpin her hair. Calleigh sighed feeling him free her mane. She shook out her hair letting it cover his hands. Horatio cupped her face and brought her back to his lips, kissing her slowly, gently.

Calleigh's hands already moved lower and worked his belt open. Horatio groaned feeling her hand slide over his straining sex and grip him. He drew back, breaking the lip lock and held her questioning gaze.

"I need to make love to you, beautiful," he smoothly breathed.

Calleigh smiled and nodded slowing things down a bit. "So when do I get to seduce you?"

Horatio grinned. "Later, sweetheart. I plan on keeping you up the whole night."

He cupped the back of her head, pulling her in closer and gave her a searing tongue kiss. Calleigh moaned and didn't know what hit her. Soft hands slid around her and she heard the sound of her zipper being undone. His lips caressed a hot fiery trail across her shoulders and he slid the thin straps over as the dress slipped down pooling at her feet.

Horatio took a step back and gave her incredibly sexy body a long, lingering caress. He took his fill eyeing up her perky breasts, watching her nipples harden in the cool air. His eyes moved lower, finding her in nothing but black satin bikini panties. He groaned, feeling his manhood throb with need, drinking in his beautiful blonde bombshell. His eyes returned to Calleigh's and the affectionate look in her eyes moved him. It was caring, innocent, soft, and loving. He moved forward held her face in his hands and whispered against her lips, "I love you with everything I am." He leaned in lightly, sipping kisses from her lips murmuring, "Everything."

He pressed his lips against her gently nipping at her top lip, then bottom. His tongue parted her lips and Calleigh moaned sliding her tongue along his in an erotic dance. Sensation took over and Calleigh didn't know what hit her.

His tender yet demanding hands were in her hair one second, sliding down her back, gripping her rear the next, then caressing her breasts delicately. His touch captivated her, excited her. She felt the warmth pool between her thighs, her knees weaken and she sighed. His lips opened against hers then trailed down and opened against her breast. His tender lips latched onto one stiffening nipple and she heard herself breathing hard, crying out his name again and again. She was in a heated daze as he possessed her completely. She never even got his shirt off and wondered how that was, when he gently lowered her onto bed, still lip locked with her.

She drew back breathless. "Horatio…"

"Just let me make love to you, beautiful," he breathed heavily in that dry whiskey tone. His heart was pounding against his ribcage almost as hard as his sex was pressing against his zipper. He began to leisurely trail hot kisses and soft nips down her smooth silky body. His lips closed over one rosy tipped nipple and he suckled gently.

"Oh God," she cried. Her body shook and trembled with each kiss and touch of his incredible hands. She rasped, "I feel like I'm gonna explode."

Horatio smiled against her breast and found her gleaming green eyes. "Correction, my love," he rumbled, "I'm gonna make sure you explode… several times."

Calleigh inhaled hard and was gnawing on her bottom lip. She cried and sighed as sensual sounds filled the air. Horatio groaned and headed south trailing scorching kisses all over her sensitized body. His hands moved deliberately, lingering on her sides, over her ribs, down onto her stomach, her pelvis.

Calleigh was moaning continuously. Her back arched, her hips lifted and her hands were clenched in his soft hair. Warm breath covered her and he ever so gently kissed the smooth skin of her inner thigh causing Calleigh to quiver.

"Easy beautiful," he whispered so sensually. Moving across, dragging his lips along the inside of her other thigh. "I want to get you there slow and easy. I want you to enjoy it, feel all the sensation, all my love."

She sighed, "Dear, God… I- feel- it." She moaned and writhed, letting out a long slow breath. His voice alone had her insides clenching and he didn't touch her there yet. The things this man could do to her were unbelievably amazing.

Horatio groaned and traced kisses lower against her satin panties moaning his pleasure but not removing them yet. Calleigh began to squirm against him, her cries louder. He reached up and filled his hands with her supple breasts, taking his time. He pinched her nipples and at the same time found her swollen treasure pearl and covered it with his warm lips groaning his pleasure against her panties.

Calleigh cried out and felt that very familiar tingle. Her body began to tremble and her breathing went ragged. "Horatio!" A strained cry tore from her lips. "I can't- hold—" She gasped and Horatio's eyes locked on her. Calleigh's orgasm hit her like a freight train, catching them both by surprise.

Horatio huskily rumbled, "Let go for me," and with strong hands unexpectedly ripped her underwear off causing Calleigh's excitement to intensify further. With a growl he buried his face against her warmth, his hot tongue, tenderly persistent.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh," Calleigh screamed and experienced a deep release. Her body bucked as he held onto her hips with strong hands. Her breathing and cries echoed in the air as short gasps came from her lips. "Yes! Yesss! Oh- God!" She chanted breathlessly, feeling so much pleasure, seeing a kaleidoscope of lights go off behind her tightly squeezed eyelids. She pulled on his hair as the spasms continued powering through her. "Horatio…"

"Mmmm," he hummed his response groaning, then growled continuing his sweet torture, taking his fill. "Yes love," he rumbled, "Give me all of you."

Calleigh gasped, sighed and cried, "Please… please handsome. I need you to fill me. I need you now."

Horatio let out a low groan and slowed his movements. He laved gently, caressing her trembling thighs with his hands then exhaled and lifted with a smile at the breathless blonde who was still holding onto his hair. With a shy smile she released him and he slowly moved up her body, positioning himself between her quivering legs.

"Oh God, I need you so much," she rasped looking into his hungry blue eyes that were fixed on her. "Take me. Take me there with you."

Horatio nodded, "Yes beautiful, together," he murmured against her lips kissing her passionately. He leaned on his forearms, steadying himself, keeping his lower half resting against her and the rest of his weight on his forearms. "I love you," he whispered, smoothing her silky hair, framing her face with his hands.

Calleigh felt his rock hard sex nestled against her warmth. She lifted her hips toward him with a sigh. Her hands slid into his hair, her fingers tangled in his soft strands. She moaned breathless, feeling her desire grow again. "Please."

Horatio held her glowing gaze and nodded, feeling her breasts crush against him, then with a pleasurable groan against her lips, he pressed his hips forward, slowly sinking into her warmth. He drew back from her lips with eyes closed, feeling all the amazing sensations consume him. Warmth, wet, gripping. He stilled absorbing it all, wishing the feeling to never end, then exhaled huskily. "Yes, beautiful," he hummed low becoming lost in sensation.

Calleigh watched him and gently with one hand at the back of his head, brought his lips back to hers. His blue eyes opened and fixed on hers.

"Make love to me, handsome," she drawled in a choppy breath kissing him.

Horatio felt his heart swell. He could feel her love, could see it in her soft emerald eyes. His body wanted to rush forward, slam into her hard but his brain took over and somehow he moved slow and unhurried, rocking forward and back again, kissing her, grinding his hips gradually.

Soft sighs rolled from Calleigh's lips onto his and back again. Her arms wrapped around him. Her delicate hands glided down his back and caressed his backside, pressing him into her more. She lifted her hips then her legs wrapped around him. Horatio groaned, deepened the kiss and his thrust. Hot silkiness surrounded him, gripped him deliciously again and again. His hips quickened with his deep groans. Calleigh felt him tense and watched his jaw set in concentration.

"Oh Horatio… I want you," she breathed raggedly, pulling him down for another searing tongue kiss. "I can't get enough of you."

His hips moved faster, he drove in deeper beginning to feel her spasms grip softly at him. Another groan left his lips, then another. Breathless, he drew back and pressed his lips against her neck, nuzzling, breathing, as Calleigh cried his name in ecstasy. Horatio felt her liquid fire scorch and sear him. His blonde beauty was there and so was he.

He lifted up on his hands, still plunging into her and held her teary eyes. "Together beautiful," he rumbled, breathless.

"Toge-ther," Calleigh sighed in a high-pitched tone and grabbed onto his biceps, squeezing. Her head pressed back against the mattress and she cried out in pleasure. Horatio watched her, felt her come undone and couldn't hold back anymore. He let go fully, his hips slammed forward then drew back almost all the way out. He did it again and again, faster, deeper, snapping his hips watching her supple breasts bounce as his breathing grew erratic.

"Calleigh," he panted, "Open your eyes- see me, sweetheart."

Calleigh inhaled deeply trying to breathe. Her body was buzzing with so much pleasure she thought what a way to die. His delicious body's weight against her, his rock hard sex ramming into her deeply, filling her completely caused another wave of spasms to rip through her. She gasped and sighed, hanging onto him. Her teary eyes opened and Horatio leaned down against her again, holding her gaze. He exhaled heavily, "I love you," then panted in a rough tone, "Love you." His jaw set and his eyes slowly closed and Calleigh felt him buck against her again and again and again. A long satisfied groan left his lips as he pulsed, filling her. She moaned in pleasure, feeling his hot release, feeling complete, feeling whole, watching this beautiful man make love to her and no doubt, give her all of him.

"Oh, Horatio," she panted breathlessly and caressed his face pulling him against her again, wrapping her arms around him, keeping him close. She felt his body still spasm just as hers did and pressed her lips against his ear whispering, "I love you too. I love you forever, handsome."

Soft sighs and moans filled the air as they clung to each other with their hearts pounding wildly. All time and space lost to the loving couple while they slowly regained their breath. It wasn't long when Horatio shifted, afraid of his weight against her.

Calleigh smiled, then sighed at the loss of connection. "I love you on top of me," she breathed softly, caressing his face, moving the soft strands of hair off his forehead.

Horatio smiled and chuckled still winded, "In bed."

"You're crazy." Calleigh began to giggle. A moment passed and she just stared into his amazing blue eyes without a word.

Horatio exhaled, quietly tilting his head finding his breath again. "What?" He asked, watching her sliding eyes focus on him.

"You're amazing," she answered.

"In bed," he grinned raising his brows while she swatted at him playfully.

"Yeah, that's true too!" She laughed and Horatio chuckled wrapping her in his arms. He turned them quickly. Calleigh was lying on top of him off to the side. "This is more like it," she raised her brows playfully running one finger over his sensual lips. "Now it's my turn, handsome."

He hummed low and moved her silky hair back off her face. "So what does the soon to be Mrs. Caine have in store for me?"

Calleigh beamed him a smile and dragged one silky finger down his face and onto his chest. "Mr. Caine, you're just gonna have to wait and be surprised like I did. I'll give you a hint," she chuckled.

Horatio grinned waiting.

"Strawberries."

"Mmmm." Horatio's smile instantly grew. "You know how much I love strawberries, cream and Calleigh."

She giggled, reached for the tray and quickly rolled the strawberry in the whipped cream then straddled his hips dangling the strawberry above his lips. "Just a taste," she teased.

"Mm-hmm," Horatio's low hum had her body tingling already. "Lower," he said lifting his head a bit more.

Calleigh leaned over him and brought it closer towards his lips, letting the cream cover his lips. Horatio hummed his pleasure and licked it off, then grabbed onto the strawberry with his teeth. Calleigh yelped and playfully pulled it back. Horatio shook his head and Calleigh nodded in recognition. She leaned down and bit into the other half chewing as Horatio kissed her, covering her lips.

She drew back giggling and wiped the cream from her lips.

"Do it again," he said in a rather challenging tone.

Calleigh's eyes narrowed and she nodded, reached for the strawberry, coated it and hung it over his lips. Horatio lifted up on his elbows, holding onto her hips. "Tease me, beautiful," he lowly breathed, staring at her perky breasts.

Calleigh's brows furrowed then she understood and shook her head and laughed. She held it closer near her breast and Horatio instantly devoured it covering her breast as well, suckling and licking at her stiff nipple.

Calleigh moaned filling her hands with his hair. She chuckled feeling him harden against her. "We… have liftoff."

"Indeed," Horatio swallowed, and finished chewing. "Do it again," he said and Calleigh stared at him.

"Are you hungry again, handsome?" She asked innocently and Horatio's eyes ignited.

"Starved," he replied huskily and quickly rolled her. "For you."

Calleigh chuckled as he lifted the tray of fruits and treats onto the bed with them.

"I'm going to feast from you, all- night- long," he lowly breathed then began to strategically place red and green grapes trailing down the center of her body. He leisurely began to eat one, lifting his head, he gave her one hell of a sexy Horatio smile and rumbled lowly, lowering his head again, "Sweetheart…, prepare to be devoured."

Calleigh gasped, then moaned feeling his open lips press against her warm sensitized skin again and again. She chuckled heady, a bit breathless, "Wait… when do… I get my turn?"

Horatio lifted his head and playfully raised his brow. "Later…"

"Horatio!" The sound of his name left her lips part sass, part sigh then her hands tangled in his rumpled hair and she moaned in pleasure.

"That's it, sweetheart," he murmured against her smooth stomach, licking all around her navel. "Just lay back, relax and let me make love to my beautiful bride–to-be.

Another sigh left Calleigh's lips and she smiled in delight hearing his loving words. 'His bride.'

III

Calleigh awakened to the sensation of being covered in the softest, finest cotton sheets… and wrapped in the strong and very familiar arms of the man who exhausted her and made love to her all night long. The man she loved. Images of their continuous lovemaking went off in her mind and she blinked, taken aback. "Oh my," she lowly breathed and let out a soft breath looking up at him.

Her redheaded king was sound asleep and with good reason. He had her in a state of euphoria the entire night. He had to be physically exhausted she thought with a grin, feeling his morning wood pressing against her warm thigh. She stared, taking in his peaceful sleeping state. His lips were slightly parted, the lines and creases on his face gone and a look of complete and utter tranquilly now showed.

A soft contented breath left her lips. She carefully shifted and lifted her arm from under the sheet and off his chest. Her sleepy eyes focused on the sparkling diamond ring on her finger. She beamed and whispered, "It's not a dream. This beauty is real."

A low moan caused her eyes to fix on him. She watched his facial features change. His breathing accelerated and his brows rose high. Calleigh stared and wondered what he was dreaming of when another moan left his throat then his lips curved up and he smiled.

She found herself smiling too and wished so much she knew what he was dreaming of. From the looks of it, it seemed like a good dream for a change and she really hoped so. She studied him for a moment longer and he groaned then shifted in his sleep and gasped. His eyes shot open and his breathing was somewhat irregular.

"Horatio?" She called quietly placing her hand on his chest.

"Huh," he turned a bit towards her in a groggy daze. His blue eyes slowly focused clearing the blurriness. He immediately smiled at her. "Good morning, beautiful," he rumbled in his sleep-roughened tone.

Calleigh couldn't help but smile back. "Good morning," she beamed, holding his somewhat distracted gaze. She could see his eyes were somewhere else far away. She lifted her hand and gently caressed his cheek. "You okay? I think you were dreaming."

Horatio blinked and nodded. "Fine, sweetheart. Never better in fact." He lay back with his arm wrapped around her, bringing her closer down against his chest.

Calleigh lifted her head and stared at him with curiosity. "You're smiling again," she said with question in her tone.

"I am," he replied with a nod.

"Care to share, handsome?" She asked innocently.

"Um… sure. Why not." He lifted up a bit and Calleigh moved up against his body settling again. Her eyes on him.

"Was it a good dream?" She asked unsure, not wanting to upset him.

Horatio nodded with that big smile. "I guess you can say that. Yes. It was a wonderful dream."

"Tell me about it," she asked hesitantly then immediately sat up staring at him.

"Well sweetheart… it was our wedding day and little Paco was the ring boy. Timmy was there and Frank. Alexx, Eric and Ryan too."

"Really?" She grinned widely, excited. "That's wonderful, go on please!"

Horatio chuckled, "Well… Paco decided to bring Chaos along and…" He began to laugh fully and shook his head still seeing it. Calleigh was laughing delightedly and Horatio turned to the side toward her. "Does the church allow dogs in the bridal party, sweetheart?"

Calleigh began to giggle and hugged him. "You're crazy," she laughed and wrapped her arms around him in thought. "The wedding was in a church?"

"It was," he nodded still smiling, then saw her brows furrow. He grew serious and read her. "Sweetheart, you do want to get married in church, right?"

Calleigh nodded instantly. "Oh yes. I just never thought about it until now and I wasn't sure if that's what you wanted?"

Horatio tenderly moved her hair back off her face and smiled. "I want to marry you in church, in the eyes of God, sweetheart."

She smiled in total surprise, stunned with his answer. "You're an angel," she whispered and leaned in softly kissing his lips.

Horatio moved his lips towards her ear and answered, "In bed."

Calleigh gasped and shoved him down hard on the bed sassing, "Horatio Caine! You're so bad!"

"In bed," he replied with question in his tone laughing fully unable to help himself. He was on a roll and she smirked at him pressing her hands down against his chest as she began to laugh. He gently pulled on both her hands causing her to fall flat, naked breasts crushed against his body. "That's more like it," he rumbled low, sliding his hands along her silky smooth back and onto her baby soft rear.

"Little Horatio's awake," she chuckled, squirming against him, feeling his arousal.

"Has been for a while now," he answered, kissing the top of her hair.

"I think I'll just go relax him a bit." She began to trace warm, incredibly soft kisses down his chest.

Horatio groaned and felt himself harden more. He wanted her more than anything… well almost more than anything. He quickly caught her hands and stopped her. "I think little Horatio needs a rest. I have… plans."

Calleigh stared at him, stunned and her brows knitted in disappointment. "Horatio… From the looks of him, I think he doesn't have any rest in mind." She chuckled.

Horatio laughed and sat up more, taking her with him. "Sweetheart, we both know he has a mind of his own."

"Exactly my point!" Calleigh grinned happy with her witty response.

Horatio hummed low. "Sweetheart, remember those bets you lost." His eyes were rooted on hers.

"Yeah," she answered, hesitating in a long exaggerated response.

"Today is payback," he answered simply.

Calleigh leaned back and held his blue mischievous eyes. "I don't… know if I like the sound of that."

Horatio gave her an adorable lopsided grin. "You lost the bet. You have to pay the piper."

She smirked at him and looked down at his still rock hard erection. "I was trying to pay the piper," she sassed.

"Okay. All right," he chuckled. "I can see you're getting worried with my plans. I simply want to give you a massage. That's all, sweetheart."

Calleigh's brows rose high and her mouth formed in a small circle, "Oooh. That actually sounds wonderful."

"I promise it will be wonderful and very relaxing… among other things." His eyes crinkled at the corner.

"Other things?" She questioned with narrowing eyes.

"I'm not going to spoil all the fun, besides you lost the bet. I get to live out one of my fantasies."

That alone intrigued Calleigh and the redhead knew it. "Tell me about this fantasy of yours," she asked in a low affected tone.

Horatio shook his head side to side. "Sweetheart, why don't you let me show you after we have breakfast. I promise it will be much more exhilarating." He felt himself losing control and if they spoke of this anymore well… he was just about ready to put her on her back and blow it all.

Horatio quickly moved toward the side of the bed causing Calleigh to stare at him confused. He slipped on his boxers, attempting to cover his massive erection. They didn't help much at all and he groaned low.

"Where you going?" She asked innocently.

"To make us some breakfast. We're gonna need lots of energy."

Calleigh's brows arched. She scratched her head and sighed, laying back down in the comfortable bed. "All right… I guess," she said somewhat deflated.

Horatio turned towards her. His eyes tightened for a second and his tone dropped low and smooth, "Lie back and relax, beautiful. I'm going to pamper and pleasure you all day long."

Calleigh lifted up on her elbows. "That's the payback you want?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Horatio smiled looking down. "One, I want to pamper and pleasure you. Two, I'm going to give you a sensual massage and three…" he let his words trail off.

Calleigh waited then spoke. "What's three, handsome?"

"That's a surprise," he chuckled and watched her collapse back on the bed. She was already aroused and he knew it by the way she moaned and sighed. The game was afoot as she squirmed on the bed with curiosity.

"Horatio," she called softly as he headed for the kitchen. "Handsome… you're not going to come back and seduce me? You're going to leave me hanging like this?"

He stopped instantly and turned then, with hands on hips grinning at her. "Sweetheart, I am in fact, going to seduce you, and I will never leave you hanging. Trust me on that, Calleigh."

She lifted her hips at him and moaned, "Ooh, really, you already have me excited, handsome."

"Likewise beautiful but… patience is a virtue. And if you keep bucking those delectable hips at me… you're gonna get more than you bargained for, trust me."

She grinned wickedly, knowing she was getting to him. "More than I bargained for?" She hummed and rolled over lying on her stomach, purposely displaying her smooth derrière. She crossed her legs at the ankles lifting them, teasing him more.

Horatio let out a long wanting groan. He licked his lips and inhaled deeply. "Breakfast is gonna be quick." Against every fiber of his being he turned away and headed into the kitchen.

Calleigh was stunned and let out a, "humph." She laid back and listened to the sounds of Horatio in the kitchen, then soft music went on causing her to smile. She looked back down at her ring and her smile widened. She turned towards the phone and lifted the cradle but Horatio stopped her.

"No calls now. Eat. You can make all the calls you want later."

Calleigh turned and gave him a look. "I was just gonna call Alexx."

"Later," he repeated then pointed. "You're mine until further notice."

Her brows rose. "I'm yours until further notice?"

"You lost the bets and now it's time for payback." He winked at her, causing her to chuckle.

Calleigh rose off the bed as the sheets slipped from her beautiful curvy body. She looked at the dish he put down and licked her lips. "Umm. Smells good. I'm starving."

Horatio nodded and watched her slip into his dress shirt. "Did I tell you how good my shirts look on you?" His tone dropped low, sensual.

"I believe you have several times now handsome." She sat in the chair as he pushed it in making her comfortable. Her eyes widened on the plate. "French toast! My favorite. Thank you, handsome."

His low tone caused her to look up from the plate. "You're welcome," he replied with blue eyes locked on her.

Calleigh stared at him for a moment and laughed picking up her fork taking a bite of her food. "Handsome… you're looking at me, like I was the food. Aren't you gonna eat?"

Horatio's lips curved up just a bit and the look in his blue eyes caused Calleigh to shift in the chair, aroused. She knew the redhead had something up his sleeve. He answered matter of factly. "Oh, I plan on eating to my heart's content."

Calleigh shook her head and continued to eat growing more and more concerned and aroused at his plans for her. The redhead ate slowly, feeling his rock hard erection come back to life with all his erotic thoughts. He watched Calleigh take the last bite and hummed low. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Horatio Caine. Whatever you have planned in that naughty mind of yours… you had better be good."

He smiled and looked down shyly yet aroused. "Oh, sweetheart. I promise it will only be good."

"Oh my dear fiancé," she chuckled, "I'm going to freshen up and get dressed."

"No. no." he shook his head. "No need to dress. The shirt will do besides; you won't be wearing it for long."

Calleigh bit down on her lower lip and headed into the bathroom.

"Oh um… you'll need to put your hair up," Horatio said, trying not to sound like he was giving orders.

Calleigh chuckled and waved her hand in the air closing the door. "Sure thing, handsome."

Horatio was up in a heartbeat. He cleaned up and brought the dishes into the kitchen turned off the music, grabbed a few towels and other things, then headed outside to the sundeck where the massage tables were. He smiled looking out at the clear blue waters and quickly covered the table with a huge sheet and placed the oils, lotion and other things down off to the side where he could reach them and she couldn't see them. He lit a few of the scented candles she loved and headed back inside.

He was sitting back in the chair relaxing as she came out. She gave him a perplexed look and walked over to him.

Horatio rose and took her hands in his. "You ready for the massage of a lifetime?" He questioned in his low smooth tone.

Calleigh nodded. "I've been ready since I woke up this morning."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I promise it will be worth the wait, sweetheart."

Calleigh smiled as he took her by the hand and led her out onto the sundeck. She giggled heady already just hearing the music, seeing the candles and the massage table all ready for her.

"I have a nice surprise for you," Horatio quietly explained pointing at the long table that was covered with clean crisp sheets.

Calleigh smiled. "I can't believe you did all this. I can't believe this villa even has massage tables." She looked out at the crystal blue waters and shook her head in awe.

Horatio grinned and nodded. "Well it does…, lucky for you," he quietly breathed near her ear then finished, "… and I'm your masseuse for the day."

"Oooh," Calleigh breathed eagerly. "I think I like that idea. So much for being punished. I thought you were gonna have me pleasure you all day long, handsome."

"You are giving me pleasure," Horatio grinned. "That's what makes this so good."

Calleigh sighed happily, so in awe of this man and his sweetness. "Having you at my beck and call for a massage. Now that's amazing."

"You have no idea, sweetheart. Your every wish is my command," he sensually answered and led her over toward the table. His hands cupped her face as he kissed her ever so softly.

A low moan left her lips feeling Horatio's hands caress her warm smooth skin.

"You're hot," he said, kissing her face and neck that were warm from the sun's rays.

"And… you intend on making me… hotter out here in the scorching sun, I see."

"Guilty as charged," Horatio murmured against her neck. "Beautiful… you have no idea."

Calleigh kissed him back feeling her desire soar already. They were in Bora Bora, with their own little getaway in the middle of the ocean. Hell… she wanted to rip his boxers off and ride him forever. Her hands slid down Horatio's sides and over his ribs lower to the bulge in his shorts.

"We must control those hands," he said stopping her. He kissed her again and this time lifted her up onto the table. Calleigh yelped as her backside came down on the soft cushioned table.

Horatio cupped her face and held her eyes for a long moment. His voice whispery soft, "I want you to just relax for me, please. I want to take my time with you and give you a sensual massage." His hands caressed and slid up over her shoulders then back down to the buttons on the shirt. Ever so slowly he began to unbutton the shirt. Calleigh let out a shaky breath as he slowly opened it and slipped it off.

"We don't need this," he softly cooed.

Calleigh breathed deeply feeling her muscles tense with his slightest touch and his low seductive tone was driving her insane. She chuckled, "Just us… and the fishy."

A long low hum left Horatio's throat as he laid her back on the table. "Turn over, on your stomach," he said lifting the bottle of oil.

Calleigh turned over onto her stomach and rested her head on her hands. "Is this gonna be the normal 50 minute massage or do I get special treatment?"

Horatio chuckled, "The next week… Only special treatment for you, beautiful."

Calleigh smiled and sighed feeling him begin to spread the warm oil all over her upper back and body. "Oh God, that feels so good. Please don't stop."

Horatio smiled enjoying the wet, slippery feel of his hands against her skin. He groaned inwardly drinking her incredibly beautiful body in. His eyes were fixed on her perfectly rounded derriere. He let out a breath and kneaded with just the right amount of pressure answering, "Let me reassure you… I will not be stopping and once it's over, you will feel wonderful."

"I don't doubt it, handsome. You know how much I love your hands." Calleigh moaned low as his hands worked and massaged the knots and tension from her body. "I already feel better… it's wonderful."

Horatio hummed low in reply, using his fingers to massage and manipulate her neck. He moved slowly, pressing deep, feeling her body relax under his touch. His fingers moved lower, sliding against her smooth shoulders then down the center of her back. He slid his hands back up her sides causing her to moan again and again in delight.

Calleigh's body was glistening in the sun and Horatio had to constantly find his control. He slid his hand down again and this time his fingers slid down over her small dimple and onto her backside. He splayed his hands on her rump, caressed softly, listening to her melodious moans. "Good?" He asked in that low throaty tone.

"Yes. Amazing," she sighed a breath. "I can get used to this, handsome. You have wonderful hands."

"You have no idea," he thought then chuckled realizing he answered aloud. Calleigh felt her body come alive. Every nerve receptor went hot. His low sensual tone and that laugh coursed through her entire body and gathered between her legs making her tingle. He was driving her insane.

Horatio poured some more oil on her back and spread it around down onto her beautiful derriere again, hearing her moan. Her backside lifted just a bit and he knew his beauty was very aroused. He caressed and squeezed all around then moved lower down her legs using his strong, large hands to massage the oil into her skin and sensitize it at the same time.

Calleigh was slowly becoming a bundle of nerves as moan after moan left her lips. Horatio was rather enjoying himself. His rock hard, nine-iron, strained against his shorts when he lifted one dainty foot into his hands and began to work his magic.

"Oh- my- God," she sighed feeling her inner muscles clench. "You're driving me… crazy," she whispered writhing on the table a bit.

Horatio smiled staring down at her shifting backside and glistening body. He groaned looking down at his tenting shorts but kept his fingers moving and kneading the pads of her foot. He worked one and then the other and Calleigh was moaning more and more. Her breathing accelerated until Horatio stopped.

"Turn over," he said with a new huskiness in his tone.

Calleigh moaned and slowly rolled over. "Handsome," she said breathlessly, "You're killing me."

Horatio lifted the oil and poured it onto her stomach. "Just relax best you can…" He slowly massaged the oil up onto her shoulders then worked his way down, making sure to slide his hands down her arms. Slowly he began making circles with both hands on her breasts. He slid his open palms over her stiffening nipples causing her to gasp. He watched her eyes open and smiled. "Close your eyes… and just feel, beautiful."

"I feel…" A low sigh escape her lips. Calleigh bit down on her lip and nodded a bit breathless. "I'm… I feel… so close…"

"I know. Just trust me," he replied smoothly then slid his hands down her ribs and sides over her stomach onto her hips and pelvis making small circles that were causing Calleigh to moan. His hands glided down, caressing into her golden treasure trail and Calleigh's hips lifted. She gasped.

Horatio stopped and placed his left hand firmly on her pelvis keeping her down. "I need you to relax, sweetheart," he said in such a heated tone Calleigh felt the wetness pool between her legs. His fingers were right there… right there! She was teetering on the edge and he knew it. He was in complete control and Calleigh felt like she was gonna come apart at the seams.

"I'm trying," she breathed in uneven response.

Horatio's right hand slid lower onto her thigh. He massaged and caressed her inner thigh sliding right up between her legs yet making sure not to touch her most treasured pearl. She gasped and squirmed as he teased slowly, sliding down the opposite thigh causing Calleigh to writhe again and the small bud to swell even more. With both hands on her thighs, he smoothed them down over her knees down to her ankles and toes.

"Oh- my- God." Sigh after sigh was escaping her lips. Calleigh was breathing hard. Her stomach rose and fell, her breasts heaving. Her body glistened from the heat of the sun and oil. His eyes fixed on the pooling wetness between her breasts and thighs. He licked his lips and felt his steely flesh throb with need.

"Oh God, please," she rasped dryly, "Horatio…"

"Soon, beautiful," he answered, sliding both hands back up her thighs, this time a bit firmer, squeezing, massaging, and kneading, then in a feather light caress, he slid his fingers over her heated core.

"Ohh, Ohhh," Calleigh breathed hard, feeling her body begin to shake in a wild wave of pleasure.

Horatio moved to the right side of Calleigh. Again he placed his left hand down firmly over her pelvis making small circles, while the right hand slid south, down her golden treasure trail. Warm fingers slipped down and over her swollen love button then leisurely glided back up. He kept moving his fingers down then slowly up causing gasp after gasp to leave Calleigh's lips.

"Oh God! Oh God!" She cried feeling the buildup, the tension, the unimaginable need.

"That's it, beautiful, just relax and let it all go for me," he urged softly in a sensual tone.

Calleigh's hips lifted again and this time Horatio slipped first one finger then a second deep inside her. She cried out as he pushed his fingers in deeper and curved his fingertips inside her finding her G spot. Slowly he began to move his hand up harder and faster, moving his fingers slowly causing her indescribable pleasure. Calleigh cried out feeling the buildup, the blinding, pulsing moment of release.

"Yes! Yes! God!" She cried out hard and suddenly gripped onto his left wrist for support.

"Let it happen… let go," he groaned, feeling her liquid fire soak his fingers and hand. His soft tone went husky, "Yes. Yes, beautiful…, you're coming for me."

Calleigh's eyes shot open. Coming? She felt herself exploding. Gushing. Burned to a cinder as she came with soul-shattering intensity like never before. She was panting, gasping as her desire soared to unbelievable heights and her body convulsed out of control on the table.

Horatio kept his left hand pressed against her pelvis keeping her down. His sexual tone filled her ears while her body clenched around his expert fingers again and again, gripping continuously. She was completely out of breath when Horatio slowed his movement and removed his fingers gently, still caressing between her thighs.

Her watery eyes fixed on him while her breath slowly returned to normal. She covered his left hand that was resting on her pelvis and let out a long shuddering breath. She licked her lips and swallowed trying to wet her parched throat. "Oh my God," she murmured.

The desire in her eyes was clear. "More?" He asked feeling just how aroused she was. Her body was still shaking but the hardened bud that swelled against his slippery fingers let him know she was ready again.

She nodded and rasped heady with desire, "Yes… please."

He blessed her with a beautiful Horatio smiled then bent and kissed her so softly. His right hand glided down between her legs and he ever so smoothly slid two fingers inside her with a deep groan.

Calleigh instantly clenched with a moan. He pushed a bit deeper finding her G spot again and began to rub adding pressure. Her head pressed back against the table and she cried breathing heavily. "Oh my God! Horatio…"

"Good, beautiful?" He asked in a rumble, staring at her smooth, wet, glistening body. "Ohh you're there again, sweetheart," he groaned feeling, hearing the arousing sounds of wetness that came from between her thighs.

"Yes! Yessss! Ohhhhhhhhhh!" She cried, feeling her body unravel, then shatter into a million tiny pieces. She tensed and shook, biting down on her lower lip, trying to hold back her scream of pleasure as wave after wave consumed her.

"Yes beautiful," he huskily groaned watching her bite down on her lip. He felt his steely sex throb. "You're so wet, so hot. Let it out. Don't hold back, Calleigh."

She was experiencing multiple orgasms, which was his goal. A smile curved his lips and he began to slowly move his hand and fingers again causing gasp after gasp to escape her lips. She was crazy with desire and begged for release, only this time Horatio bent down between her legs and captured her swollen bud with tender lips.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Calleigh screamed devastated with pleasure and shattered. Her body shook violently as he drove her into a rolling third, fourth and fifth orgasm. She came wildly, explosively, gasping she cried breathless, begging,"Stop… oh my God, Horatio, please." She grabbed his hand and held on as her body shook nonstop and moan after moan continued to roll from her panting lips. She writhed on the table trying to close her trembling legs against him.

"Okay. Easy sweetheart," he soothed then softly smiled seeing her completely sated. She was done in and he was ready to blow. His jaw set and he groaned deeply wanting her, needing her. Feeling the animalistic need to bury himself inside her soft warmth as deeply as he could and explode. He watched her slowly come down and lightly ran his hands over her quivering stomach then up over her slippery and glistening breasts moving up beside her.

Calleigh inhaled deeply still trying to catch her breath. She opened her eyes and found his heated gaze. She could barely breathe let alone speak but saw his massive sex pushing right out of his shorts and reached out with her right hand tugging him closer.

Horatio lowly breathed, seeing her exhaustion, "Take it slow. Breathe. I'm not going anywhere, beautiful."

Calleigh shook her head at him and rasped, "Oh… my, God. My body won't stop shaking. What did you do to me? It felt… amazing."

Horatio smiled and looked down still caressing his hands over her hot silky skin. "I just built you up more than you're used to, sweetheart. Now you know why I didn't want to play this morning. I wanted to save it all for you."

Calleigh blew out a breath still feeling her body tremble. "Come over here," she grinned tugging on his shorts. She rolled over onto her stomach pulling Horatio in front of her. His waist was eye level and she stared at his sex that was protruding from his shorts. She gently pulled them down with a chuckle, then hummed and licked her lips staring into his blue intense eyes.

Horatio moaned deeply. He shook his head. "Sweetheart… this is not such a good idea. I'm a loaded gun and ready to go— Ahhh," he gasped feeling the warm wetness of her mouth cover him. His jaw set and he hissed feeling her lips, her tongue. Warm, wet, tightness, surround him. So much sensation, pure pleasure consumed him so quickly he thought he would lose it but he couldn't draw back. His brain wanted to but his sex said hell no and both his hands glided into her hair.

"Shit," he groaned low through gritted teeth, running both hands over her hair then down onto her back where he began to caress and massage, taking his fill once again. His eyes locked onto her beautiful, glistening ass and he leaned over her more, caressing, massaging, squeezing, wanting to explode into her warm welcoming mouth. "God," he growled low stilling, trying to find control.

Calleigh moaned and sighed enjoying his caress. Horatio squeezed her slippery rump feeling an incredible surge grip him. He stilled again for a moment willing his threatening surge away. "Go slow…, beautiful," he breathed heavily.

"Mmmm," Calleigh responded with a low hum causing Horatio to quickly draw back away from her. He gasped breathing extremely heavy as her hands grabbed onto his hips. "Come back here," she rasped licking her lips again. "I'm not done."

Horatio exhaled wiping his own lips, swallowing hard, still staring at her gorgeous ass. He shook his head. "I want to take you from behind," his husky words almost growled.

Calleigh blinked in surprise, then smiled looking up at his strained gaze. He was extremely engorged, hard and thick, hotter than hot. He was lost in the erotic thoughts of his fantasy and her gorgeous ass that was lifted high in the air. Horatio let out a low deep groan and walked toward the back of the table.

"How are those legs beautiful?" He asked sliding his hands up the back of both her thighs and onto her ass. He gently gripped her hips and slid her down and off the table, letting her feet barely touch the ground. He didn't waste a second and was all over her.

With a satisfied growl he held onto her hips and kissed the back of her neck trailing down over her shoulders. His hands slowly slid around her stomach and upwards as he filled them with her firm slippery breasts leaning her over just a bit. Then with a deep groan he drove himself against her making them one with a quick thrust of his hips.

Calleigh gasped at the sudden sensation then moaned and leaned back against him rolling her hips. "Ohhh, Horatio."

He exhaled in a dry rough tone, "I want you so much, I feel like I'm going to go off like a volcano when I come." He groaned low moving his hips slow, driving in and out, grinding, feeling how hot and wet she was for him. She leaned back turning her head a bit and Horatio leaned forward finding her lips. Their tongues danced and dueled until Horatio groaned and gently pushed her forward, leaning her over the table. He slid his hands down her slippery back, over her ass, squeezing caressing slowly as he began to thrust.

Calleigh moaned and whimpered in pleasure. He watched her head loll against the table. "Oh, yes," she cried, feeling him drive in deeper and deeper.

"My God… you feel so, so good," he panted hoarsely and couldn't control his rhythm. His hips began to move faster and his pelvis began slapping against her glistening ass.

Gasp after gasp left Calleigh's lips. She felt him fully drive into the hilt and withdraw all the way out again and again. She was panting, out of breath. "Horatio… Ohh, yes," she cried.

"Yes! Yes!" He breathed raggedly, his hands tightened on her hips and he began to slam into her relentlessly. "Calleigh… Yesss…," he hissed, pumping harder and harder as she began to cry out feeling her orgasm completely overwhelm her with a continual chain of spasms.

"Oh god! Oh God! Ohhh, God!"

"Yes! Yessss!" Horatio felt her liquid fire soak him, sear him, he growled and abandoned himself to pleasure, driving into her fast and hard.

Calleigh's legs began to tremble and his began to tense. He cursed unable to hold back, then rumbled harshly, "I'm gonna come! I'm gonna," he groaned and grabbed onto her slippery hips letting out a deep seated growl burying himself deeply as he could. He gasped breathless, leaning over her with an open mouth, pressing his lips against her back. He groaned breathing erratically, harshly, as his hands slid up onto her shoulders and he bucked, pulsating deep inside of her over and over and over again.

Calleigh moaned and sighed quivering while Horatio lay against her completely spent. His body jerked slightly each time she contracted around him.

He exhaled breathless against her back, "Ohh…, sweetheart."

Calleigh breathed shuddering, "I can't… help it. I'm still having small—"

"Orgasms," he chuckled knowing it. Feeling them grip and massage his tingling length.

"That's not what I was gonna say," she sassed looking over her shoulder at him. Her legs quivered and Horatio stood up and gently ran both hands down her thighs causing them to shake more.

He exhaled softly, "You um… you're still shaking."

"I know!" She sassed, annoyed, unable to control her still trembling body.

Horatio lightly swatted her on the backside then caressed his large hand over her slippery ass. "So beautiful," he murmured.

Calleigh gasped and shot him a look. She moved forward breaking their union.

Horatio blinked and quickly tried to rectify. "I… I couldn't help myself." He looked down then met her gaze again. "I…" he shook his head and answered honestly, "Sweetheart…, you have the most beautiful ass."

With tongue in cheek Calleigh glared, then gave him a smile. "I do huh?"

Horatio took a step back as she took one forward towards him. He nodded. "You do. I won't lie."

Calleigh's eyes narrowed on the redhead, who seemed to forget where he was standing. Very unexpectedly she moved in closer then shoved both arms out forward, connecting with Horatio's chest.

"Have a nice swim," she sassed, watching his blue eyes widen in recognition as he tumbled backwards off the deck into the water with a huge splash. Calleigh laughed hysterically.

Horatio came up with an open mouth gasping as he shook his head, clearing the water from his eyes. He saw her bent over holding her stomach giggling and began to laugh, "Beautiful… You do know… you won't get away with this."

"Me?" She put a hand to her chest. "Mister, you slap my ass again and you lose all privileges to this body!"

Horatio wiped his eyes again pulling himself up onto the deck. He sat down toweling off and looked up at the angry blonde. "Calleigh… I didn't intentionally mean to… upset you," he said regretfully. "I just…" his brows furrowed in thought. "I… wasn't thinking," he said lowly in confusion thinking, oh yes he certainly was.

Calleigh pursed her lips and couldn't keep a straight face. She began to giggle and Horatio's brows knitted. He stared at her. "Were you just… messing with me?" He asked quietly unsure.

"You think?" She chuckled with a hand on her curvy bare hip. "Handsome, you're too cute."

Horatio jaw set and his eyes narrowed. She looked very sexy when she was angry, especially naked, and angry… and that hand on her hip instantly aroused him. He nodded and his eyes grew intense on her. "Cute, huh."

Calleigh took a step back knowing what was coming. That look… in those narrowing blue eyes. She'd seen it before and knew she was in trouble. "Horatio… wait…" She turned to run but he was up in a heartbeat.

The redhead grabbed Calleigh by the waist and lifted her up over his shoulder grunting, "Me Tarzan. You my Jane."

Calleigh giggled.

He slapped her ass playfully then grabbed it lightly with his hand, heading for the water. His possessive tone was playful. "This ass is mine and after I take you in the water, you will know that." He let out a long Tarzan yell. "AAAHHHH Ah Ah Ah- AHHHHHaaaaa."

"Horatio, wait!" Calleigh called out just as he jumped off the deck plunging them both into the warm waters of the South Pacific Ocean.

Calleigh came up with a big gasp and Horatio wiped at his eyes. He exhaled a breath, "I'm glad you were only kidding. I thought you were serious."

"Yes, I know… Tarzan," she sassed, wiping the water from her eyes. She quickly dipped her head back into the water slicking back her hair.

Horatio moved in closer. A low hum left his throat, "How're your legs?"

Calleigh shook her head and pushed an arm out, keeping him at a distance. "Stay away you fiend!"

He laughed deeply and continued to move in closer. "I'll have you crying my name in just a few minutes."

"You'd just love that, wouldn't you?" She chuckled, gently encircling his neck with her arms.

"Mm-hmm," Horatio hummed low, sliding his right hand down her very sexy body, under the water. His tone dropped low and gritty, "Me Tarzan like when Jane screams my name."

Calleigh suddenly gasped then sighed in pleasure, "Ohh, Tarzan… those… hands," she breathed unevenly, finding his wet lips upon her. A low approving hum was his only response.

III

The happy couple sat outside at the small round table on the sun deck. An umbrella provided some shade from the bright rays of the sun. It was a beautiful day Calleigh thought, looking out at the sparkling blue water. She sighed contentedly and relaxed back in her lounge chair, feeling peaceful and at ease.

Horatio quietly lifted his sandwich up toward his lips. Calleigh was directly across, watching him with a huge smile. His skin was slightly burned and his red chest hair glistened in the sun. He leaned over his plate, opened his mouth, looking down at his Hero and took a huge bite, followed by a low satisfying hum.

Calleigh chuckled. She loved watching him and Horatio's blue eyes moved upward.

"What?" He asked with a full mouth and the tilt of his head.

Calleigh giggled some more. "Nothing, handsome. It's good to see you finally enjoying some food, that's all." She shook her head as he took another big bite. "What… is in that?"

Horatio chewed, swallowed and wiped his mouth then looked at the half-eaten sandwich. "This is called the Horatio special," he chuckled and gestured towards her dish. "Why don't you give yours a try?" His eyes roved a bit and fixed on her glistening body, mainly her naked breasts.

Calleigh exhaled softly and lifted the cold Corona up toward her lips. "I will. In a few minutes," she answered with a shaky hand, attempting to lift the bottle.

Horatio's brows knitted, he grinned and took a slug of his own beer. He put it down. "You're… still shaking," he said with humor in his tone.

"I know!" Calleigh sassed knowing he was teasing her again.

He chuckled low and took another bite of his sandwich. His eyes went to Calleigh who put the beer down. She lifted the humongous Hero up toward her lips.

"Dear lord, Horatio. It weighs a pound! Did you put a little of everything on this thing?"

Horatio nodded with a beautiful boyish grin. "I did," he winked at her. "I put all the things you love, sweetheart. Salami, ham, provolone, peperoni, lettuce, tomatoes, oh and some vinegar and oil." He inclined his head towards her. "You'll need your energy for round two."

"Round two?" Calleigh stared at him in disbelief then back down at the sandwich. "I'm gonna gain fifty pounds," she murmured, then took a bite, thinking with all their sexual activity she would just burn it off. She chewed with a grin and lowered the sandwich back down with shaky hands. "Thank you, handsome," she beamed him a smile.

"Good?" Horatio asked, taking another gulp of his beer.

"Mm-hmm," Calleigh hummed nodded and finished chewing. She lifted the beer to her lips and had to hold it with both hands because she was still trembling.

Horatio couldn't help the wide grin on his face knowing he was the cause of her still-quivering body.

"I hope you're having fun," she sassed watching him.

He nodded. "Ohh, yes," he said in that smooth silky tone of his, then took another bite.

She shook her head, chuckled then relaxed in the lounge chair completely nude, soaking up the sun. "This feels great! She leaned her head back on the chair and closed her eyes, letting out a long slow breath."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, sweetheart," he lowly replied, drinking her in. She was finally feeling comfortable in her own beautiful skin and it showed. He took another bite wondering if he could win a bet and get her to walk around in her birthday suit for the next week. A sly grin formed on his face.

Calleigh was watching him and immediately questioned. "Handsome… what is going on in that mind of yours? You have that Cheshire grin on your face again."

Horatio's lips quirked and he stared at her, taken aback. "Um… nothing," he shook his head.

"You so full of it," Calleigh murmured with a small laugh. She shifted in the chair. "I know that look. You're probably thinking of something naughty again."

Horatio blinked several times staring at her, wondering if their connection was working again. A few seconds passed and she closed her eyes again, relaxing. Horatio lifted his beer and finished it still looking over at her, perplexed. He questioned lowly, "You um… you're not trying to connect with me are you?"

Calleigh turned with a smirk at him. "I knew it!" She sassed, shaking her head at him. "Horatio Caine, get your head out of the gutter!"

He stared then chuckled low, "Busted. So busted." He looked down and scrunched his lips to one side. "Yes ma'am," he quietly replied.

Calleigh rose from her chair and swayed her incredibly sexy hips over toward the cooler. She opened it and turned back towards him. "Would you like another beer, handsome?"

Horatio blinked speechless drinking in his beautiful blonde beauty. His eyes slowly moved from head to toe, giving Calleigh's body a long lazy caress. Her hair was damp and wavy, beautifully cascading down the sides of her face and over her shoulders. Her porcelain-like skin was tinged red and still glistened with small beads of moisture he wanted to lick away. He wondered if it was from the heat of the sun, or the oil he rubbed her down with. He slowly licked his lips focusing on her shiny, rounded breasts.

Calleigh let out a heavy breath and put one hand on her hip. She waved, attempting to get his attention. "Hello, handsome?" She shook her head and lifted her fingers toward her eyes. "I'm up here." She pointed two fingers at her eyes.

Horatio cleared his dry throat and blinked several times. "Yeah. Um… I know."

Calleigh smirked. "You know what?"

He stared at her and heard nothing as his blue eyes began to wander again. "I know… you're… good…"

"Good!" She repeated in a high pitched tone and began to giggle uncontrollably.

Horatio stared, caught in the Calleigh trance. She watched a wide smile slowly form on his face.

"Handsome, would you like another beer?" She asked as he finally focused on her eyes.

He nodded. "Yes. Thank you, sweetheart." He shifted in his chair feeling his manhood stir and watched her sway those hips back towards him.

"Here ya go," Calleigh softly said and smile. "What has gotten into you today?" She ran a loving hand through his rumpled hair causing him to groan in content then leaned down and gave him a tender kiss.

"Sweetheart," he dryly replied, "I just can't stop thinking about you." He paused holding her bright green eyes. "In… every way. I'm sorry."

Calleigh sat on his lap causing him to groan again. She ran her soothing fingers though his hair. Her tone softened more, "Don't be sorry." She paused and shyly looked away muttering, "I can't stop thinking about you either."

Horatio hummed low and placed his left hand on her thigh while his right held onto the cold beer. "You enjoyed the massage?" He asked quietly, pressing his lips against the warm skin of her shoulder.

She nodded and hummed. "I did. Very much." She moaned thinking about it, unaware of the effect she was having on him. "Your hands," she let out a slow breath, closing her eyes. "I love your hands… they're hypnotizing, like your voice," she whispered and when she opened her eyes Horatio was leaning in towards her lips.

He kissed her lovingly, slowly, breathing, "That's exactly… how I feel… about you, sweetheart." He paused and held her luminous green eyes. "I love everything about you and can't stop thinking of all the things I want to do to you."

His low, sensual tone caused her body to come alive once again. His slow-moving hand that was moving toward her inner thigh made her moan. Calleigh was slowly being pulled into the Horatio trance and blinked. "Stop," she said and got up causing Horatio to stare at her dumbfounded. "I just got my legs back."

He remained quiet, but the grin on his face caused her lips to curve up. Calleigh shook her head. "I can't imagine what our honeymoon will be like. I won't be able to walk."

Horatio laughed, "We'll need at least a month."

Calleigh gasped with an open mouth, laughing. "You're crazy."

"About you, sweetheart. I'm crazy about you," he winked, lifting the cold beer towards his lips. He put it down and finished the last bite of his sandwich.

She sat down in the lounge chair again smiling. "You know, it's really good to see you eat again. You seem really hungry."

Horatio hummed low and nodded. He finished chewing and replied, "I'm hungry and… I also need to eat so I can keep up my… energy level," he wiggled his brows at her. "And… you should eat so you can keep up yours too."

Calleigh shook her head. "Horatio Caine," she snapped then laughed, "I don't know what you did to me before but…" She grinned and murmured, "Promise me… you'll do it again."

Horatio's brows arched and so did his rapidly growing erection. He began to laugh deeply as Calleigh shook her head in total surprise. "I can't believe I just said that."

He held her shy green eyes and in a sensual tone answered, "Well, I'm glad you did sweetheart. I promise… it's only the beginning. If I have my way, you'll still be shaking on the plane trip home."

Calleigh shook her head, looked down, turned red and giggled. "Oh my God, Horatio."

"Mmmm." He breathed lowly, "Are you aware… just how many times you have cried that to me today?"

Calleigh shook her head, this time reddening again. "Stop it," she chuckled. "You're being very bad."

He nodded then in his whiskey tone answered, "I'm gonna be very, very bad, for the next week beautiful and I promise you're gonna love every minute of it."

He licked his lips holding her gaze then downed the rest of his beer. "You're all mine… to do with as I please."

Calleigh gave him a surprised stare. "Really?" She sassed.

His blue eyes narrowed as he stood up and nodded. His tone dropped low, "Yes. Really." He headed for her.

Calleigh quickly rose afraid he was going to plunge them both in the water again. She barely restrained a moan at the sight of him, tall, naked and hard, his blue eyes gleaming with desire. One thing she could say about him naked or dressed, the redhead oozed confidence from every part of his body. Confidence and pure driving lust.

Horatio quickly grabbed her wrists and pulled her in against his long hard body. He leaned in and whispered near her ear, "Are you going to resist me?" He trailed soft open-mouth kisses down her neck finishing, "because if you do… I'll have to tie you up."

Calleigh's eyes closed, hearing his low sexy tone, feeling his incredibly tender lips on her sensitized skin. Oh my God, this man could melt her with his voice alone. She moaned unable to do anything else, thinking of a fantasy of her own, then replied, "Yes… I am."

"Good," Horatio answered extending the word, then laughed as he drew back looking into her challenging green eyes. He held her wrists and slowly forced her arms behind her back then while still holding her, forced her forward with his hands pressing against her ass. He shoved her body against his steely sex.

Calleigh let out another gasp as she fumbled forward against his solid body. "There is no way you're ready to go again, handsome."

"Wanna bet," he grinned wickedly at her. "And please remember… just how many bets you lost."

"How is this possible?" She asked as he sipped kisses from her lips.

He murmured, "The mind… is a wonderful dirty thing."

Calleigh began to giggle and Horatio released her. She coiled her arms around his neck and held him while his lips and tongue slid along the shell of her ear.

"Ohh…, God," she quietly moaned, breathing uneven.

Horatio smiled against her face and whispered, "Let's see how many times I can make you say it now."

Calleigh's eyes shot open as he lifted her in his strong arms and laid her back down on the massage table.

"Round two," he hummed low, then grinned lifting the hidden restraints in his hand.

Calleigh stared at the furry restraints, then met his gaze. "You weren't joking about tying me up?" She was stunned, yet excited and so aroused.

"Fantasy number two, beautiful," he grinned bouncing on his toes. "No hands."

Calleigh's jaw came unhinged as he wrapped the furry restraints around her wrists, tying them off to the metal rail at the top of the massage table.

"Horatio?"

His lips quirked and he lifted another item. She couldn't get a clear view but her eyes widened when he lifted the black blindfold up for her to see.

"Wait! Horatio," she breathed nervously now feeling her whole body come alive with excitement and desire.

"What am I waiting for? You're mine sweetheart, and I will have all of you today." He slipped the blindfold on, reassuring her. "I want you to feel everything Calleigh and this will allow you to focus more."

"Oh my God," she murmured, thinking, 'Focus more? I'm naked, tied down and now blindfolded.' "What if someone comes?" She muttered aloud.

Horatio's wicked chuckle had her head spinning, "Sweetheart… someone is gonna come… many, many, many times."

She blinked under the blindfold realizing he meant her. "Horatio Caine!"

A small buzzing sound started and Calleigh's eyes widened under the blindfold. "What is that?" She asked nervously.

His entrancing hands slid slowly down her stomach, onto her thighs and back up. He cupped and caressed her breasts answering lowly, "Relax beautiful. I promise you nothing but pleasure. Sweet torturing pleasure." He lightly pressed the small bullet shaped vibrator against one stiffening nipple.

Calleigh gasped at first then moaned, "Oh… my God." Her back arched beautifully and her hips lifted. She was pulling on the restraints already.

With intense eyes, Horatio hummed low enjoying himself, enjoying his fantasy and observing her pleasure. He slowly slid it over toward the other breast and bent, wrapping his lips around her sensitive distended nipple.

She squirmed and sighed in pleasure, admitting breathily, "Ohh, that feels… goooood."

"More?" He asked in that low whisky tone, knowing her answer already. He just wanted to hear her say it.

"Yes," she instantly breathed, nodding her head, inhaling a deep breath rasping, "More."

Horatio's jaw flexed and his sex throbbed. His low throaty sounds of pleasure were undoing her each time he responded. He slowly trailed the vibrator down the center of her chest, over her smooth stomach, making small circles around her navel causing Calleigh to writhe on the table.

It was his fantasy but he was quickly becoming entangled in his own web. He realized he wouldn't be able to hold off as long as he'd wanted to. He was rock-hard and painfully engorged. His blindfolded beauty had more power over him then she could ever have imagined. He exhaled a rough breath, attempting to find some kind of control.

"Please…," she sighed, feeling her whole body tingle and buzz with need. "Horatio…," she breathlessly rasped.

He bent and whispered, "Slow, sweetheart. Trust me." He leaned in and covered her lips tenderly. Calleigh moaned, squirmed and lifted her head, kissing him wildly. Her tongue pushed against his, dueled and danced and then she sucked on it.

Horatio's groan was lost in her mouth, his aching sex twitched. His hand moved lower. He slid the small vibrator down against her inner thigh, his wet fingers trailing lightly along.

She gasped breaking their kiss, crying out, beginning to shake. Inches from her lips he soothed, lightly placing his left hand against her forehead whispering, "Right now beautiful. Right now… breathe." His right hand moved up between her wet thighs and held the bullet against her swollen love button.

Calleigh threw her head back and gasped at the unimaginable pleasure. Her whole body stiffened. Horatio watched her come undone, then with fervor crushed his lips against hers, taking all her cries and moans into his mouth to mingle with his. He drew back reluctantly, allowing her to breathe.

Her hips bucked, her body thrashed as she cried out and he continued to hold the small vibrator against her. He bent and captured one rosy-tipped nipple again, flicking his tongue against it. "Ohh, Ohhh my…God, Horatio! Horatio!" She breathlessly cried, "Again… I— I'm coming— again!"

With a low groan he lifted his head and licked his lips, still savoring her taste, urging her on. "That's it, beautiful. Just enjoy it and feel it all. Take it all in and just let your body go."

Calleigh was taking deep shuddering breaths, pulling on the restraints as wave after wave of ecstasy ripped through her. She moaned, cried and screamed his name, sucking in lungs full of air as the spasms of delight rocketed through her. Pulsating waves of pleasure rocked her soul, her mind, making her dizzy with sensation… And he did it again and again, then filled her.

Seduced. Calleigh was seduced. Ready, willing. Horatio mesmerized her with his kisses and made her more than willing to plead for more. She was breathless. Thoroughly devoured and loved. He filled her until she was screaming mindlessly in pleasure so intense she was certain she would die from it. That was how the blonde beauty felt. And the pleasure became the center of her universe.

"Oh God… Horatio," she called to him breathless, her tone so shaky and hoarse she didn't recognize it as her own. But oh God, his touch was so, so good. Everything he did to her. Every kiss, every stroke, every caress was pure ecstasy. She loved, loved the way he made her feel. The sensuality, the intense attention he paid to ensuring her pleasure time and again, always putting her needs first.

"More?" He questioned in a low gritty tone.

Calleigh was gasping, trying to take in air. She never felt so thoroughly loved and sated. She shook her head in a no but wanted to say yes. She knew it wasn't enough… And after today, the blonde new it would never be enough. She just couldn't get enough of his kisses, his caresses. She just couldn't get enough of her need to have him filling her fully, making them one, making her feel complete.

It felt like hours had gone by when soft hands caressed her, then finally released the restraints. She never felt such sweet torturing pleasure in her entire life as she did just now with Horatio. Her breathing gradually slowed and she felt him gently wipe her down with a soft fluffy towel. Tender hands slipped the blindfold off and he smiled softly at her.

His smooth loving tone soothed her, lulled her. "You still with me, beautiful?"

She sighed softly and nodded looking through watery eyes. Her breath barely a whisper, "Horatio… oh my God… I've never—"

He smiled and pressed a light finger against her lips. "Just relax, breathe and rest. I've got you." She smiled and he could see the exhaustion in her eyes. He bent with strong arms looking down at her. "Put your arms around my neck, sweetheart."

Calleigh didn't refuse. She instantly reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck holding onto him, feeling so safe and so satisfied in his powerful arms. She leaned her head against his chest, tiredly whispering, "I love you… my… amazing fiancé."

Horatio smiled and headed inside, toward the bed answering quietly, "And I love you, my beautiful fiancée."

He gently lowered her onto the bed and covered her with the sheets, then sat beside her, caressing her hair back off her face, watching her slowly doze off.

"Come to bed with me," she barely breathed reaching for him.

He bent and kissed her on the lips. "Get some sleep, sweetheart. I'll be beside you in no time." He watched her eyes close again, then rose and headed away.

"Horatio?" She lowly called.

Quietly he turned, "Yeah?"

"In bed," she said with a small giggle.

His head tilted with question. "Wh- What… sweetheart?"

She breathed, "You're amazing… in bed… and out of it too." She chuckled, pulled the sheets up and rolled onto her side with a soft contented sigh breathing, "Ohh, Horatio…, Ohhh Horatio, my love."

He stood there stunned for a moment, then a huge smile broke out on his face. The redhead wiggled his brows and bounced on his toes, feeling rather exceptional.

III

The happy couple spent a few more days in Bora Bora then headed to Tahiti. Calleigh was elated and Horatio was pretty excited to finally see the island. It was something he always wanted to do… with the right person… and that day had finally come for him.

Horatio rented out another overwater villa bigger than the last and Calleigh was just speechless. It was absolutely stunning… and she thought Bora Bora was beautiful. She inhaled the clean air, never feeling happier in her life. She looked down at the ring on her finger and beamed, then looked over at the dozing redhead.

Horatio lay back relaxing on the cushioned lounge chair, his hands resting on his stomach. His long muscular legs were crossed at the ankles while his broad chest rose and fell slowly. His face so serene and peaceful it caused her to sigh.

Calleigh stared at the love of her life with so many thoughts going through her mind… all good. He moaned low and shifted slightly causing her eyes to go back to him. He was wearing his blue trunks and nothing else. Calleigh had on her yellow bikini. They were supposed to go swimming but all their activity seemed to have caught up with them and they were both pooped.

Calleigh carefully lay back in the lounge chair next to him. She stared up at the sky, an amazing array of colors from orange, yellow to purple and blue. She inhaled deeply breathing in the fresh ocean air, letting her eyes close. When she opened her eyes again and looked over at him, he was awake but definitely zoned out.

"So what are you thinking about?" She asked quietly causing him to blink and turn her way.

Horatio's lips curved up. A low hum left his throat. "I'm thinking we should have done this sooner, beautiful."

She smirked. "You're a terrible liar, Horatio Caine," she sassed with a chuckle. "Okay, let's try this again," she said softly.

Horatio let out a breath and turned towards her seeing the seriousness in her gaze. He didn't want to lie but he didn't want to upset her either. His thoughts were getting the better of him for some reason right now. "We're on vacation, sweetheart. I don't want to ruin it." He turned back and stared out at the ocean, knowing Calleigh would not be denied.

"If you share your feelings with me, Horatio, I don't think you'd ruin our vacation. I can see you're a million miles away, handsome. Please," she asked softly.

He turned towards her again. His tone silky soft. "You're right. I'm sorry about that, sweetheart." He sighed and reached over to hold her hand. "The calm of the water can sometimes make me think too much."

Calleigh shook her head. "Uh-uh. I'm not buying it, Lieutenant. I think I know when something is bothering you."

Horatio's eyes cast downward. 'Damn.' She read him all too well. He sighed, "You're not going to let me off the hook here, are you?"

"No. Now out with it, handsome." She held his crystal blue eyes that seemed lighter in the sun.

"I was just thinking…" He paused and held her gaze and Calleigh could see the emotion filling him. He finished, "The sun's setting and… I made it through another day."

His words and honesty completely caught Calleigh off guard. She remained silent for a long time, then remembered what he had told her about his younger days. With his Mom and Ray.

She sat up, squeezed his hand in affection and held his blue eyes. "We," she said with affirmation. "We made it through another day, handsome." She gave him a megawatt smile. "You're not alone, Horatio Caine. I'm right here with you and from the look of things," she chuckled gesturing out toward the ocean all around her, "I'm not going anywhere."

Horatio's eyes crinkled at the edges and he smiled with a nod. His tone dropped low, "That's only because we are in a secluded cabana, in the middle of the ocean, in Tahiti and you're my captive."

She rose and joined him on his lounge chair. "Well… Actually," she whispered moving in closer toward his lips, "You're, mine."

Horatio brows went up. "Mmmmm. I think I like the sound of that.

She softly kissed his lips and lingered until she heard a very low moan leave his throat then she slid her body on top of his, sitting up, straddling his hips. Calleigh balanced herself and carefully placed her hands on his chest, lowering herself. She sighed and laid her body down against his. His arms wrapped around her and his expert hands caressed along her hot silky skin, soothing her.

Calleigh let out a hum of delight. "That feels wonderful. Your hands…Mmmm… are so good, so soft…, hypnotizing," she moaned against his neck with her eyes closed, thinking of how long he made love to her on that massage table the other day. One touch of his mesmerizing hands and she was melting again. Her hands moved silkily along his shoulders while her warm breath tickled his neck.

A small smile turned into a large grin as Horatio's hands headed south, sliding against her bikini, caressing her derriere. A long, low hum of pleasure left his throat.

Calleigh's eyes opened. "Are you getting fresh, Horatio Caine?"

His smile widened and his brows rose high. "Me?" He answered innocently, exaggerating as he finished, "Noo. Never beautiful."

Calleigh giggled against him when she felt his large hands cup and squeeze her rear. She quickly sat up with a smirk, her sparkling green eyes narrowed on him.

"Oh I think you certainly are, mister."

Horatio's brows arched. His tone low, sensual. "No…. I was um… just relaxing."

"Oh, is that what you call it? Relaxing huh."

"Mm-hmm," he hummed then splayed his hands open on her backside.

Two can play this game she thought, lowering her head to his chest. Her lips slid smoothly against his skin causing him extreme pleasure. Horatio exhaled softly, relaxing. He moaned low and caressed the softness of her silky bare skin.

Calleigh slowly traced her lips along his heated skin, brushing her tongue lightly over his nipple causing him to moan.

"Beautiful," he whispered in pleasure, "That feels…, incredibly good."

His eyes closed to the feel of her warm body nestled against his. Her tongue slid, tasting, kissing so gently, caressing his warm skin in a way that rocked his very soul. "Sweetheart," he rasped feeling his arousal tighten.

Calleigh knew Horatio all too well and continued her onslaught, hoping to pull him away from the melancholy mood he was in. "Trust me," she said sweetly, moving down, pressing feather-light wet, open-mouth kisses all along his overheated sensitized skin and stomach.

Calleigh's eyes found his darkened pools of blue fixed on her. She lifted her head. "Close your eyes and relax," she whispered, "Like you always tell me."

"Calleigh…." Came out in a rough groan when she slid her tongue right down into his red treasure trail, running her hand over his straining sex. A low masculine groan followed and Horatio's hands slid up into her silky hair.

Calleigh lifted her head and held his questioning eyes. "You're mine, Horatio Caine. And don't you ever forget it."

"Yes, ma'am," he murmured with a smile then threaded his fingers into her long smooth strands and pulled her up for a searing tongue kiss.

"Now… That's better, handsome," Calleigh breathed, drawing back for air, holding his loving gaze.

Horatio smiled a crooked grin. "I'm sorry… but thank you, sweetheart. I really loved what you said."

Calleigh beamed, loving that beautiful Horatio smile. "It's true. We," she firmly stated the word making sure he heard it, "Have a lifetime of sunsets to face together, handsome."

He hummed low looking into her sparkling green eyes, finding nothing but love. Pure. Heartfelt love. His breath was a wisp against her lips. "And sunrises, beautiful." He gently pulled her back down towards his lips, kissing her slowly, sipping, stroking with wholehearted passion.

III

They spent a few amazing days in Tahiti, loving it. Horatio arranged another massage for them which Calleigh loved, loved, loved. They went sightseeing and shopping and bought everyone gifts, ate dinner at the most beautiful restaurant located on top of one of the dormant volcanos and made love countless times. It was remarkable. Heaven on earth and they both agreed they would have to come back… after they got married.

The newly engaged couple headed home, back to Miami.

III

Frank picked them up from the airport and was the first to congratulate them. Calleigh gave him a bear hug and showed off her new shiny engagement ring. He shook Horatio's hand with brute strength then patted him on the shoulder.

"Congratulations to the both of you." The big Texan smiled and helped them with their luggage, noticing how tan they both were. "You guys look like you were in the sun a lot."

Horatio nodded and Calleigh smiled answering, "We were… almost the whole time. It's amazing Frank! You have to go… maybe take Jenna one day. I never experienced anyplace as beautiful and clean… and the people were so nice." She let out a soft sigh and squeezed Horatio's hand looking at him. "It was the best surprise I ever received. It was absolutely amazing."

Frank grinned and wiped his lips, staring at Horatio who was wearing a goofy grin. The big Texan chuckled, "I don't think I've ever seen him smile so much, Calleigh."

She giggled and Horatio nodded and tiredly ran a hand through his hair. "Well Frank…" The redhead looked at Calleigh and smiled again. "I have a great reason to be smiling and… she's it. My beautiful bride-to-be." He pulled her in and embraced her.

Frank stared at the redhead for a long moment then nodded slowly. "Yes you do, H. I'm really happy for the both of you."

Frank walked around to the driver's side, getting in. Horatio sat up front with the Texan while Calleigh hopped in the back, leaning over the seats.

"You know Frank, you and Jenna are pretty serious. Do you have any plans in mind for your future?"

Frank shook his head with a groan and started the engine. "No!" He almost barked, catching them both by surprise. He turned back toward the happy blonde. "And don't you go putting any ideas in her head. I like our relationship just fine as is, thank you."

Horatio looked down with a small grin while Calleigh sat back exhaling. "Well I think you would make a wonderful married couple."

Frank blinked, shocked and turned towards Horatio. "Is she gonna do this the whole drive home?"

Horatio inclined his head with a small chuckle, "Probably."

Calleigh quietly giggled in the back seat. "It's called love."

"Oh brother," Frank groaned, shaking his head side to side and pulled out into traffic.

The Texan dropped them off at home knowing how tired they had to be, it was six in the morning Tahiti time which is five hours behind. He knew they would be comatose for the next two days and lucky for them, they were still off.

Calleigh and Horatio invited him to stay but Frank just smiled, shook his head, and told them both to get some rest. With a wide grin he pointed at Calleigh near the front door.

"Now don't you go giving my girl any ideas on getting married."

Calleigh laughed and nodded. "I promise," she raised her right hand up. "Scout's honor, Frank."

Frank waved and Horatio watched him head for the car, then closed the door with a heavy sigh.

Calleigh beamed him a smile. Somehow the blonde was full of energy and it showed immensely. "You tired, handsome?" She asked in disbelief.

Horatio walked toward her with a small chuckle and gathered her in his arms embracing her. "Sweetheart," he whispered breathing in her ear, "You have completely worn me out."

She gasped and drew back with a huge grin. "You? Worn out." She raised her hand to her forehead in jest smiling, "Ohh, I could never imagine that… my king." She took his hand and let him up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Horatio brows went up and down playfully as she began to undress in front of him. "Sweetheart… just remember, once you start me up," he slowly drank her in, watched her shed the last piece of her clothing. Her red satin panties. She tossed them towards him with a mischievous grin.

"Come here my king," she drawled in her slow southern tone, curling two fingers, giving him the come hither sign.

Horatio groaned with hands on hips staring at her beautiful curvy body. His eyes grew intense and he slowly made his way toward her.

"Stop," she said keeping him at arm's length. She reached out, held onto his arms and turned him, then pushed him gently until the back of his legs connected with the bed causing him to sit. He stared up at his blonde vixen with question.

"Don't move," she seductively whispered, leaning down near his lips.

"Okay," Horatio quietly answered and observed as she began to slowly unbutton his shirt with delicate hands. He hummed low and Calleigh could see the tiredness in his blue eyes. Her hands went to his pants, she had them unzipped and off in no time.

She gestured her head. "Move up on the bed."

"Yes ma'am," Horatio smiled in nothing but silk boxers.

She crawled across the bed on her hands and knees grinning mischievously at him, then straddled his hips. Her eyes fixed on his lustful gaze. "Now… it's my turn," she said with a shy smile causing Horatio's heart to swell. His hands slid up into her silky hair and he pulled her down against him murmuring, "Make love to me, beautiful."

III

Horatio moaned and woke with a start. He blinked in confusion, thinking he was still in the South Pacific, then groaned realizing he was home. Warm softness covered his leg and he smiled. Calleigh sighed and turned a bit exposing her bare back. He pulled the sheet up and covered her then kissed the smooth skin on her shoulder.

Horatio sighed softly, unable to fall asleep again. He wasn't sure if it was the time difference or being overtired. He carefully shifted not wanting to wake her, then sat up, rubbed his eyes and headed out of the bedroom.

Feeling unsettled he headed into the den and turned on the PC. His eyes scanned the room then desk as the computer booted up and lit the room. Calleigh's journal was on the desk, in plain view. Horatio's lips curved up.

'_Curiosity killed the cat,' _he thought with a crooked grin and shook his head almost forcing himself to turn away. _'Remember the trouble you got in last time she caught you!' _ He grinned remembering, it wasn't all that bad. In fact the lovemaking was incredible.

He chuckled low and turned in the chair, back toward the bright monitor, tapped a few keys and was online. He leaned back comfortably in the computer chair waiting for his email page to load.

Soft footsteps surprised him and he turned.

"Can't sleep?" She smiled walking toward him in nothing but his dress shirt.

A low appreciative hum left his throat and his head tilted to the side. His eyes slowly took in her slumberous, yet beautiful appearance.

"I think my brain still thinks were on vacation. It hasn't adjusted to the time change yet."

Calleigh smirked. "So that's what you're going with then."

"It's the truth," he softly answered as the computer beeped. He turned back towards it seeing his e-mails.

Calleigh sighed and moved behind the chair. Her hands settled on his warm broad shoulders and began to massage gently. Her eyes focused on the screen before her.

"Mmm, that feels nice," Horatio exhaled in a silky tone, then inhaled deeply, taking in her intoxicating vanilla fragrance.

Calleigh's eyes still focused on the screen before her. "Is that an e-mail from Raymond?"

"Mm-hmm." Horatio exhaled in another contented breath. Her perfume caused his senses to come alive and her hands caused another part of him to awaken.

"I hope everything's okay," Calleigh said with concern.

"I'm sure everything is fine sweetheart," Horatio replied with a small smile hearing her concern for his baby brother.

"Click on it," she answered.

Horatio turned and looked over his shoulder while Calleigh chuckled and quickly kissed his lips. "Go ahead."

"Bossy," he murmured as she drew back.

"Well," she urged with a low laugh.

Horatio clicked on it and they both read the message.

'Hey big brother, all is well here. We all miss you and Ray Jr. said to say hi, Yelena as well. Thanks again for helping me out, big brother. I don't know what I do without you. Oh and don't work so damn hard! Make sure you remember you have someone who loves you now. Take care of her, Horatio. She's special, big brother. Anyway, we hope all is well for you both. Love you. Ray'

Horatio remained quiet taking the time to read it over again. Calleigh was all smiles behind him. She knew the message had affected him emotionally, he remained quiet.

She wrapped her arms around him from behind and slid them down his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. "That was really sweet of him."

Horatio nodded. "It was… I think I'm just afraid to believe in him again." He shook his head back and forth. "I mean I want to so very much. He is my brother, my blood."

"I can understand that. It takes time, Horatio. Things just don't happen overnight, ya know." She pressed a tender kissed against his cheek. "Look at us." She beamed.

Horatio turned towards her with a smile. "I know." He wrapped one arm around her and with the other lifted her over the arm of the chair and onto his lap.

Calleigh yelped caught off guard, then chuckled as she settled against him.

"He doesn't know we're engaged."

Calleigh grinned, "I guess we're gonna have to tell him."

Horatio nodded while Calleigh pointed out, "You have more e-mails, handsome." She said looking into his crinkling blue eyes.

"I know," he answered in a low sensual tone moving his fingers to the buttons on her shirt. He casually opened one.

Calleigh chuckled and turned towards the monitor giving him her back. "There's one here from Timmy."

"Mmmm." A low hum his reply as his lips slowly slid down the side of her neck. His hands wrapped around her and his fingers once again found a second button. He slipped it open.

"Let's see what it says," she sighed then moaned feeling Horatio's hands ease the shirt slightly back off her shoulders. His lips nuzzled against her warm skin and lingered all along her neck, moving slowly along her bare shoulder.

"You're giving me the chills," she chuckled shifting her backside against him, feeling warm heat course through her aroused body.

"I would hope," he lowly breathed against her ear, slowly sliding his tongue along the rim.

"Let's…" she breathed softly in pleasure, "See…" Her eyes closed, she leaned back into him with a moan full of sensation and desire.

"Let's." The word was a wisp of air blown softly against her ear, then he suckled her earlobe.

"Oh my god, you're killing me," she breathed in pleasure.

"Seducing, you," he whispered near her ear then suckled the pulse point on her neck that drove her insane with lust.

She gasped in pleasure. Her right hand went behind his head and she pulled him closer, kissing him.

Horatio's fingers worked on the last button. He opened her shirt and slowly caressed his hands along the flat planes of her stomach, then languidly up towards her supple breasts.

A low breath left Calleigh's lips while her head lolled from one side to the other. Horatio took the open invitation and nuzzled all along her exposed neckline and throat while his hands gently cupped then caressed her breasts, rolling her nipples. The scent of her silky hair against his face captivated him.

"Bed—room," Calleigh rasped, feeling her body buzz with excitement and need.

Horatio grinned teasing against her throat. "But sweetheart… I have more e-mails to open."

She exhaled hard when his hands slid lower along her inner thighs.

"Later—handsome."

With ease Horatio lifted her up in his arms and kissed her, heading for the bedroom, whispering, "Your wish is my command, beautiful."

"Thank God," she breathed in relief, feeling impatient. She couldn't bear the thought of waiting another moment for him to be inside her.

Horatio stopped in the dark hallway and held her gleaming green eyes then kissed her passionately. He drew back huskily, "I miss you already, beautiful."

Calleigh smiled. "That makes two of us. I couldn't sleep knowing you weren't beside me and now… you have me so worked up; I can't wait for you to touch me."

He covered her lips again, giving her a searing tongue kiss then drew back and headed for the bedroom. "I will do my best to always be beside you, beautiful," he whispered, "That is a promise I will keep forever."

"In bed," Calleigh chuckled saying the words then bit down on her lip in thought. _'Forever handsome, sounds wonderful.'_

Horatio laughed, "You're stealing my lines, beautiful."

Horatio laid above her, his hips rocking slow, unhurried against hers. Her silky legs coiled around him. He whispered heavily looking into her sparkling green eyes, "Say forever, beautiful."

"Forever," Calleigh cried out in longing, sliding her hands into his hair, down his back, pressing them hard against his backside, wanting more, needing all of him.

Horatio was there with her, not just inside her. Not just bringing her pleasure but bringing her such a sense of completion that she felt overcome. Lost in ecstasy with him.

"Horatio!" She cried, writhing beneath him, lifting her hips, burying her hands in his hair. She felt herself tightening, felt the pleasure whipping through her, building, threatening, pushing her to the very edge of pure complete satisfaction.

"Yes, beautiful," he groaned, drinking in the ravenous blonde beauty beneath him, knowing she was almost there. He lowered his head and with tender lips, captured one rosy stiff nipple, tugging, sending her rushing towards release.

"Horatio!" A broken cry tore from her throat, "Forever! Forever!"

A low masculine groan left his lips when he buried himself to the hilt, withdrew and drove in again deeper, covering her heated body then mouth with his. In a husky breathless tone he replied, "Yes, beautiful… Forever… Forever."

In the distance low cries of pleasure could be heard. The sensual sounds of desire flowed through the house again and again and the only coherent word was… "Forever."

The end

* * *

I hope the wait was worth it. I hope you all liked how Horatio popped the question and planned all her surprises. Our Horatio is quite the Romantic.

Yes… I will be continuing the Captured Series and some separate stories as well. You can read all about them on my website in the Fan-fiction area.

I am also hoping to begin a crossover series with Forever Knight… that is going to be a lot of fun to read. I am having a blast just putting my thoughts down and if you know the characters, Nick, Lacroix (Vampires) and their struggle… well then just imagine how this story is gonna play out. Very cool, especially with the addition of Horatio and Calleigh, who it is centered around. They go after a suspect and follow him to Toronto… where the fun begins. Let's just say it's going to be very interesting. Wink. I don't want to give too much away… I love to surprise my readers! LOL

I would like to take this time to really thank my Beta, Betty for sticking with me through this very, very, very long story. Sorry about the huge chapters too my friend! LOL Thank you!

You're the best, Betty, thank you very much my friend. I appreciate all your hard work proofing and correcting my work, and I know the readers do too. Big Hug!

To the readers. Thank you all for the kind heartfelt words of encouragement and praise time and again. It is a wonderful feeling you gave to me throughout this whole story. I can't explain how good it feels to know others enjoy and appreciate my crazy writing. It's a feeling of accomplishment, even though I do it for the fun of it and for you all, the readers. Besides I love writing about Horatio and Calleigh, as you all know too well.

I will be taking a short break as usual and begin on the next story. I do think I am going to work on, "Something wicked comes this way." The first chapter is up on my webs, website. Just look in my profile for the link if you don't know it.

Again, I thank you all for reading, commenting and most of all for being such wonderful friends. Stay well everyone.

HCrazy


End file.
